Lessons in Friendship
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Sequel to Fated Remeetings and part of TD storyline. A collection of stories where Shinoya Yuki learns the many lessons that friendship has to offer. It's not just about being sweet and supportive, it seems. OC-centric and now COMPLETE.
1. Helping Around The FLATS 5 House

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:_

_Watashi no Shinoya Yuki desu, and I'm your average apprentice witch...or so I thought._

_About a week ago, I was chosen by the Queen of the Majokai to become a special kind known as a purifier... And I had to take care of a supposed 4 in 12 year old who calls herself Hana-chan. But I didn't do it alone... I had someone to help me..._

_...No, not just someone... A friend... her name is Doremi Harukaze. Cute name..._

_I don't know what friendship really is, but thanks to Doremi-chan, as well as Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-onee-sama, Momo-chan, Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, Hana-chan, and even that girl who looks like me... Sayoko Kurumi-chan..._

_I think I really learned what it's like... Well, sorta._

_I may also have a slight idea of what love feels like... Since those are my feelings towards Saiki-kun..._

_So... It's kinda like this._

_I always believed I needed no one other than myself and if I faced everything with a smile, it wouldn't be nearly as hard... And in time, I would grow to believe it myself._

_I hate feeling weak. I hate crying in front of everyone..._

_But I know it's because Saiki-kun believes I __**am**__ weak..._

_It's not true! I'm strong, I may love him, but that doesn't mean I need him or anything like that!_

_Is that a crime?_

_No... I have Doremi-chan and the others, now... Especially Onpu, who I've always looked up to..._

_...I can still go it on alone, but for the time being I'll have to learn friendship and its lessons..._

_That shouldn't be too hard right?_

(Note: Okay, okay, here's the opening! Just because this needed opening sequences... The song is "Trust You" by Yuna Ito.)

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

I'm going to have LOADS of fun with this... Also if you're confused on who Yuki, as in our main character who's based a little off me, I suggest reading the previous Tomo-DACHI inputs... Especially Fated Remeetings! Anyway, little Yuki's teachings shall now begin!

Notes for this chapter: "Aniki" is another way of saying "Onii-chan", but it can be used to refer to someone you THINK of as an older brother... "Ouji-sama" is basically "Prince-sama"... "Taidaima" means "I'm back!"

**Disclaimer: Darn it Toei! Sell me Ojamajo Doremi already! I just own my characters and that's that... Even though Saiki-kun's not technically mine... Urgh... I wish.**

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship -_

_Helping Around The FLATS 5 House_

_Lesson: Even when you want with all your heart to just be of use, you may mess up... But just don't let that bring you down, okay?_

"Phew!"

Yuki set down her duster, sighing. "Majorika, don't you EVER keep this place clean? We barely have any customers anymore, so it always looks the same..."

Her friend, the famous Doremi Harukaze just smiled. "Aw Yuki-chan, you'll get used to it... I still say we should maybe reopen a different Mahou-Dou..."

"But charms, flowers, pastries, jewelry... What next?" Hazuki wondered, adjusting her glasses.

"Aw, you guys did flowers already... Shoot, I should of came earlier!" Moriko exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "But it can't be helped..."

Onpu sighed, leaning against one of the nearby selves. "We could always try something simple... But how to fuse our magic...?"

Kurumi hopped down, putting her hands on her waist. "We're only just starting Junior High, people! We need not worry about trivial things like that! Besides, the only thing our majoshikons need to work on is a pure heart and sincerity! We've always got our pride, right?"

Hana grinned. "Kurumi-mama's right! Hana-chan says all we need to do is just live our life without regrets!"

Momoko beamed. "Yes! We're all friends here, so why not?"

The entire group laughed, with the exception of Yuki who seemed distant from the rest of her witch friends.

"To live a life without regrets..." the black witch muttered, turning her attention to a vase she was cleaning with an old rag. "Of course... it's a nice thought, but miles impossible."

_Especially for me... My world is so different from Doremi-chan's..._

Casting a glance towards the giggling cute red head surrounded by the other girls, a sigh escaped the normally cheerful blonde's lips.

_I live in a place where no one understands... Even if I reach out... Even if I tell my problems... She lives in a world where friends surround her... Where everyone's heart is touched by her own... The purest, sweetest thing... It might not only be Onpu-onee-sama but..._

She clenched her fists, her hidden feelings oblivious beneath her small, gentle smile.

_...I sure do envy her..._

Kurumi perked up, glancing at the now frowning black witch. "Hey Yuki-chan..."

Yuki immediately responded, eyes widening. "Um... Yes?"

"Something up?"

The black witch gave a small smile, shaking her head. "No... No, not at all."

_I will never belong here..._

"Really?"

"Yes..."

_Not now, not ever..._

Yuki giggled, walking towards her friends, closing her eyes. "I just wonder, wonder, wonder... It's a strange world we live in... Isn't it?" Her bright brown eyes opened up halfway, sparkling mischievously. "Won't you say the same, Do-chan?"

Doremi flushed, but nodded. Her soul mate beamed.

"See?"

"You sure are weird, Yuki-chan." Onpu giggled. "But I like that. Good thing we're friends, huh?"

Yuki blushed and nodded. "D-Definitely!"

Aiko sighed. "Aw, Yuki-chan..."

"Y-Yes?"

The blue witch just smiled. "Ah... It's nothin'!"

The black witch made a "huh" sound before sighing.

_...Never, huh?_

* * *

"Yuki, is something wrong?"

A groan came from the muffled voice plopped under the pillow as Meme floated above her obviously upset owner, looking a bit concerned.

"Yuki... It's not like you to stay still for more than five minutes... I don't know why I never see you in a happy-go-lucky mood anymore..."

"I don't know why I never see you SHUT UP!" Yuki responded harshly, sitting up before frowning sadly.

"...Gomen-naisai, Meme."

"No worries. Anyway, why ARE you depressed anyway?" the premature fairy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I'm going to end up as a single old hag with no friends and URGH!" The black witch slammed her face into the pillow, slamming back down on the bed.

"It's not FAIR! Why do _I_ have to be the unluckiest witch apprentice?"

"What are you talking about Yuki?" Meme demanded, exasperated. "You're a nice girl, and you have nice friends... Am I missing something?"

"Oh forget it..." her owner muttered, setting her pillow aside before sighing. "I'm just down is all..."

"Why?"

"B-Because...!" Yuki frowned, her shoulders drooping. "Oh... It's nothing..."

"_Yuki_..."

"I'm serious, it really isn't!" the black witch exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I just... I just feel a little uneasy..."

Meme sighed heavily. "Aw... What is it?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all..."

"Oh Yuki... This is unlike you... Why not just tell me and then Meme will be all the help she can be!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"I was being serious ya know!" her fairy retorted, obviously upset. "Mou Yuki..."

The blonde grinned. "Arigatou, Meme... And you're right! I need to be more optimistic and look on the bright side of things!" She clenched her fists, holding them up. "Energizing the fountain of life... yes, that's the spirit of Japan!"

"Now that's my Yuki!" Meme cheered.

"Aw, I just love you Meme!" Yuki exclaimed, starry eyes. Her fairy nodded, holding the same starstruck gaze.

"I love you too!"

She smiled brightly at the premature fairy before the light bulb came off. "I know! Saiki-kun and the others are still settling in, so I bet if I just pitched in and helped..."

Meme's grin disappeared. "Uh... Yuki?"

"And if I _per chance _got to spend more time with Saiki-kun... And he just so _HAPPENED_ to realize how helpful and friendly I am..." she continued, the cartoon hearts fluttering around.

"Y-Yuki...?"

"Then he'll HAVE to fall in love with me! He might even note something really sweet and sincere like..."

"_YUKI_!"

"Hm?" Yuki looked over at the ever frustrated Meme, the starry lovestruck look still in her eyes. "Hai, Meme?"

"Um... Are you POSITIVE about that... that guy liking you?"

"Huh?" The girl put her hands to her hips, taking the offensive. "Oh come on Meme! I know you and Saiki-kun barely interact with each other... But that's no reason to not like him! So what if he treats just about everybody and everything with the exception of Akatsuki-kun-tachi with indifference?"

"Wouldn't you fall under the category of 'everybody and everything except...'?"

Yuki flustered and sighed. "I don't think so... Besides Akatsuki-kun and I have a pretty solid friendship... Saiki-kun and I have a pretty solid relationship in general... And I think there might be that little spark of hope that he likes me... After all, Akatsuki-kun likes Doremi-chan, so what have I got to lose?"

"Your dignity." Meme muttered, rolling her eyes.

Yuki groaned. "Oh come now, Meme..." She walked to her closet, searching through the clothes. "At least be a dear and help me out... I need to wear _something_ decent, don't I?"

Meme groaned.

"Fine, fine..."

* * *

Saiki gently smoothed out the wrinkles on the covers, sighing. "Another day, another step closer to destiny..." he muttered, relieved, frustrated, and calm all at the same time. "Another step closer to Onii-chan's crowning..."

The younger prince sighed again. _There are times where I just wish things would never change..._

"Saiki-kun, something wrong?"

Saiki glanced over at a worried Fujio and lightly nodded. "Nothing important, I assure you... Well, Fujio-kun? The duties for the day are...?"

The orange wizard blushed lightly before walking away.

"The usual."

Saiki formed a slight smile.

"I see... The usual..."

_Ding!_

Everyone present seemed to perk up at the sound.

"I'll get it!" Akatsuki called out, walking to the door and opening it. "Yes?"

"Hello, Aka-chan!"

"Oh, Yuki-chan!" The prince seemed surprised, his eyes scanning the ever familiar blonde, dressed in some sort of a rather peculiar blue dress with a matching navy bow woven neatly into her hair.

Yuki curtseyed, grinning.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Ouji-sama_." she greeted before snapping her head back up in a cheerful grin. "How's that?"

"You don't need to be formal..." he noted, smiling a bit before stepping aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Aka-chan...I mean... Ouji-sama!"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "What did I just tell you?" Yuki laughed, coming in, looking around.

"So so, where's my Sai-chi?"

As in on cue, Saiki apparently noticed her and flushed, looking dumbfounded.

"Y-Yuki-chan? _What_ are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sai-chi!" Yuki clasped her hands with the same cheerful expression. "There you are, my dear! I came just because I missed you!"

"Very funny..." her counterpart muttered, obviously looking annoyed. "Onii-chan, why did you let her in?"

"Um... Yuki-chan, why did you come?" his brother asked instead, hoping to not sound rude. Yuki blinked twice.

"Well, I wasn't exactly kidding when I said I wanted to see Saiki-kun... But I really came because I heard you guys were STILL trying to settle in!" she waved her finger, looking proud of herself for making this decision. "The dress I'm wearing is not for style... It's for cleaning! You five need a mother's touch! Oyajide-baka-san's old geezer touch ain't gonna cut it!"

They all looked confused at this.

"Mother's... touch?"

Yuki nodded, as if what she said actually made sense.

"Yuki-chan, I appreciate the help but..." Leon quickly cut Saiki off.

"Aw, when's an extra helping hand ever done any harm? Please continue, Yuki-chan."

"Thank you, Leo-san!" she exclaimed in her traditional cute sounding English. "I'll do my best!"

Saiki opened his mouth to object, however...

"What's first, Yuki-chan?" Akatsuki inquired, a little interested in seeing how this will go. Yuki grinned.

"That's easy, Aka-chaaa~n!"

"O-Onii-chan..." he stammered, causing his older brother to look at him in question.

"Hm? Is this a problem, bro?"

Saiki blushed lightly, glancing at Yuki for a split second before sighing.

"It's... nothing..."

The black witch perked up, completely oblivious to her crush's strange behavior. "Speaking of which... We all need to work together... Hey, where IS that Oyajide-baka-san anyway?"

"He's doing work in the Majokai..." Fujio explained, looking through an agenda. "Why, Yuki-chan?"

"Darn... And just when I thought he would actually be useful... Yeah right!" Yuki laughed, as if the idea was the funniest joke in the world. "I guess it's better this way... Still... I find it kinda irresponsible that you five are left alone... Geez..."

Akatsuki shrugged. "We get around..."

"But you're all supposed to NORMAL cute guys, not wizards! In order to live the exciting life of a human, you have to work very hard, first!" the black witch exclaimed, waving her finger. "Understood?"

Their confused blinks were enough response to get her running.

"Excellent! Let's get to work then!"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and start giggling. The card is revealed to be an image of Yuki holding onto Saiki's arm as he appears a bit embarrassed.)_

Yuki smiled brightly as she smoothed down the wrinkles, sighing happily. "Alright... You seem to do a pretty great job with the covers... Good job, Saiki-kun!"

Saiki's eye twitched, obviously wishing the black witch was anywhere but where she was now but he muttered a quick "thanks" and went back to his duties, doing his best to pretend she wasn't even there.

Within moments though, it became unignorable and intolerable, with Yuki running around, doing whatever she could to "help" out her "friends in need" as she liked to think of it.

It was the opposite in Saiki's point of view.

"Onii-chan, tell her to leave!" he growled, sounding like a spoiled child. "She's going to cause even more trouble... We shouldn't..."

"We shouldn't kick her out, Saiki-kun. That would be rude." Akatsuki pointed out, grinning. "Besides, I would like it if you stopped acting like that around Yuki-chan... You wouldn't have a single problem if it was Doremi-chan helping out instead..."

"Oh, but Otou-chan would." his brother groaned in response. "Remember the whole reason you took schooling in Fukai? So the Ojamajos wouldn't be a distraction... And because of her... Because of _Yuki-chan_..."

"So basically everything's her fault?"

"Exactly!"

"Well... Then go tell her that."

"Nani?" Saiki flustered greatly. "O-Onii-chan!"

"But nothing." the prince stated, shaking his finger at him. "If you want her gone so badly, tell that straight to her face. I'm not going to be the one who makes Yuki-chan cry... Go ahead, tell her... If you hate her that much."

"But I don't hate her..." Saiki muttered in response, sighing. "I just don't want her anywhere near me... Not in a place like this."

"And why's that?" Fujio's shy voice came as he popped up along with the other two wizards. "Saiki-kun's always acting strangely around Yuki-chan."

"Perhaps it's because he feels something deeper than friendship?" Tooru asked with eyes sparkling. "That would make a great movie!"

Saiki gawked before regaining his composure. "No... I just don't want Yuki-chan in trouble."

"By who? You should see her when she's mad." Leon shuddered at the thought. "She wouldn't be scarier than Ai-chan if it weren't for the hammer..."

"Oh dear, we'll have to send Oyajide-san to the hospital..." Fujio sighed, slumping.

"That's not the point! What I'm saying is..."

"Saiki-kun."

"Huh?"

Saiki looked over at his older brother who just smiled.

"Remember what Kurumi-chan said earlier? About just being with you makes Yuki-chan happy... We owe her that, in the very least. She's only happy when you're around, you know. She cares about you... Isn't that something you've always wanted?"

Saiki blushed darkly. "Still... Onii-chan... It's just Yuki-chan..."

"Hey!"

He flinched as Yuki kicked open the door, hands full with a basket of clothes she took the liberty of washing the old-fashioned way. "Where do you want me to hang these up? I had no idea you five owned clothes that weren't even Chinese..."

Silence.

"Please... Just set that down in the living room." Akatsuki instructed quietly, blushing from the embarrassment. Yuki's head did a jerky bob and she skipped out, nearly dropping a sock on the way out.

Everyone stared at Saiki.

"You sure know how to pick them, Saiki-kun." Leon noted, hmphing.

"She might make a good wife..." Saiki groaned, shaking her head.

"Just with anyone besides me."

* * *

It was probably only 5 minutes ago, but for some reason in this short time... Saiki had learned a valuable lesson from all of this.

His friends were absolutely _useless_ when it came to Yuki-chan. They helped, sure... But he'd much rather they didn't make snide comments about his feelings towards Yuki every so often.

Something the black witch was painfully unaware of.

Oh, the stupid karma.

He'd probably believe she really was its messenger.

That or she stuck a bargain... Hm... Either of these sounded reasonable...

"That or I'm just crazy..." he muttered, forcefully scrubbing off a table.

"Urk! Saiki-kun's got an angry voice!" Yuki yelped from behind. "He won't try to murder me right?"

Nope... Just spending too much time around this psychopath of a blonde.

"Yuki-chan..." he tried to make his voice sound as polite as possible. "Shouldn't you be working on the _windows_? _Go away_."

Yuki blinked as she huffed. "What's your deal, Sai-chi? I already scrubbed all... Let's see... One... Two... Three..." she began counting on her fingers for a few moments before showing them to her counterpart, four on each. "All EIGHT of them! And that doesn't INCLUDE the windows on the second floor... But I scrubbed those, too! Happy?"

"Work in the kitchen. Girls are supposed to be good cooks, aren't they?"

The black witch flustered and quickly nodded. "H-Hai!"

And with that, she sped off. Saiki let out a sigh as he watched her heat up the water... 98 degrees Celsius to be precise... Pour it in a cup, then into the teapot. She placed a cup on the table beside him and poured the tea, gesturing to the cup before picking it up and handing it to him.

"Tea, Saiki-kun?"

"Ur... Thanks." Saiki formed a thankful smile before sipping. His coal eyes glanced at Yuki, making her fluster.

"Next time, something other than green."

"H...Hai..."

Yuki's hands shook as her palms became sweaty and her heart began pounding.

"Something wrong, Yuki-chan?" the younger prince asked, his eyes lit up with confusion. This immediately made the lovestruck girl break into a stutter.

"Ahhh... It... It's nothing..."

Saiki blinked. "It doesn't look that way... Maybe you should put the teapot down..."

Yuki blushed darkly, and smiled. "N-No... It's okay."

He saw her hands shake, his eyes narrowing.

"_Seriously_, Yuki-chan. I don't want you _breaking_ that."

Yuki flinched, her heart painfully swelling from the way he said _"I don't want you"_.

"I'm fi-"

"Saiki-kun!" Akatsuki called out, causing Yuki to yelp, dropping the teapot, it shattering into several pieces and tea spilling all across the floor at contact.

Akatsuki looked over the corner, his three inseparable friends behind him, a bit confused. "Was there a crash just now?"

The four then looked surprised, taking in the accident. Saiki cursed under his breath, glaring at the black witch.

"I _told_ you so." he growled. Yuki's eyes widened like a frightened rabbit's and quickly got down on her knees, tea staining her dress as she frantically picked up the pieces, her cheeks heated in shame and embarrassment.

"Oi, Yuki-chan... You'll cut yourself, at least let us get a broom or something..." Akatsuki started, frowning at the sight.

"And there goes the china... Maybe Saiki-kun was right... Maybe you _shouldn't_ help out, Yuki-chan..." Fujio sighed, heavily. "Sorry..." he muttered.

Yuki winced from the hot tea, but continued picking up, nevertheless. She pulled out her dress, dropping the shards in her lap. Saiki's lips pursued.

"Yuki-chan... Onii-chan's right..." he whispered. "We could always buy another one... We don't need anymore mistakes..."

The black witch let out a light yelp, the broken glass once again scattering across the floor. "D-Darn..." she hissed, sticking her finger in her mouth, obviously cut from the glass.

"Oh..." Saiki bent down. "You hurt yourself, didn't you?" Yuki showed her bleeding finger in response, instantly making him cringe away, revulsion obvious on his face. Yuki looked down, suddenly glum.

Saiki winced, wrinkling his nose. "No... It's just the blood... You have no idea how repulsive the stench is to me..."

"Saiki-kun's keen senses are like that..." Akatsuki laughed, approaching Yuki. "Here, hold out your hand will you, Yuki-chan?"

She obeyed and the prince observed the laceration, his smile still friendly and polite. "Nothing serious." he deducted, grasping her finger. The wicks moved for a fraction of a second, and the cut was bandaged as soon as he removed his hand. "Better, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah... Thanks Akatsuki-kun..." she answered quietly, observing her bandaged finger before giving him a cheerful smile. "Nothing serious."

Saiki smiled in relief before flinching. "Urgh... I can still smell it..." he groaned, instantly causing Yuki to pull her hand close, her expression back to frightened. Saiki grimaced, but snapped his fingers.

Within moments, the teapot was new.

Yuki stared in surprise. "S-Saiki-kun..."

"That never leaves this house." her counterpart muttered darkly, making his way around the corner. Fujio, Leon, and Tooru automatically scattered to leave a path for him.

Suddenly, he paused.

"Yuki-chan..." he seemed to struggle with the words for a few minutes. "Please take more care of yourself... Wash that cut while you're at it... Use soap and clean it. Be more careful... Try not to make any more mistakes..."

He glanced at her, her eyes were wide now, like a small child's would be if their parent was teaching them something. He couldn't help but smile, laughing a bit.

"I'm really sorry, Yuki-chan." he muttered before walking away.

Yuki couldn't help the dark blush that flooded her cheeks. The other wizards just smiled at her and scampered off, leaving her still beside Akatsuki.

Akatsuki shrugged, helping her up, sighing. "Saiki-kun really meant it you know... He just doesn't like the smell of blood... And since he's more sensitive to things like scents and sounds... Well... he could sense it more easily..."

"Tell me something I don't know, Aka-chan." Yuki moaned, letting her hands drop to her lap. "Saiki-kun hates me. I know he does."

She stared at him, her big brown eyes daring him to prove her wrong.

Akatsuki cleared his throat, ready to defend his brother. "Saiki-kun... doesn't hate anyone."

"Except me."

"Unlikely."

"Likely."

Yuki groaned, folding her arms over her chest. "Then why does he act like he doesn't know I'm here?"

Akatsuki's expression turned blank. From what he saw, Saiki apparently stole glances every time her head was turned. Yuki noticed, and misunderstood.

"So he _does_ hate me."

The prince snapped out of it, shaking his head. "No... He could never hate you, Yuki-chan. No one ever could."

She laughed. "And why is that?"

He just shrugged. "I dunno."

The black witch nearly fell over, groaning. "Ahhh... Ever the gentleman, right Aka-chan?" she asked half-heartedly, reaching up to pull herself onto a chair. "No wonder everyone loves you."

"Not everyone." he corrected, tapping her forehead. "I should say the same about you."

Yuki blinked but exhaled. "Oh yeah, Tetsuya-san hates you." she recalled, her gaze drifting off to the wall. Akatsuki tilted his head to the side, giving her a completely innocent and oblivious stare.

"Tetsu... ya-san?" he repeated, confused. "Who's that?"

The black witch nearly did an anime fall. "Y-You don't remember? Typical Aka-chan!"

"You're talking about Kotake-kun..." he mused, a smile playing on his lips. "Typical, princess."

Yuki flinched, blushing like crazy.

"W-What... the... HELL..."

"Princess." he stated again, laughing as she jumped, her confidence wavering as he recalled one of her childhood names that Saiki called her. "You're still so deserving of the name... A twilight princess, that is."

"I hate you. Don't _ever_ call me that!" she hissed, her fists clenching up tight. "I don't care if Doremi-chan slaps me, I WILL hit you, Akatsuki-_ouji_."

Akatsuki responded with a glare. "Then don't say _anything_ against my little brother." he stated in a low voice, full of authority, obviously empathizing the gap between their status.

"Oh bah, you'd do anything for him." Yuki sat down, huffing. "I'd never thought there'd be so much tension in your normally calm atmosphere..." She smirked, giggling. "That's cute. I was just being sarcastic when I said I'd belt you for it. If I hit you, Saiki-kun would hate me for sure... And you're so lucky that you resemble him enough."

Her counterpart's older brother blinked before smiling politely. "Whatever you say, princess."

The girl's lips twitched.

"It's too hard to stay mad at you." she stated, keeping a poker face. Akatsuki smiled back angelically.

"Same for you, Yuki-chan. That's my point."

"Thanks for using my name," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "But be honest, Aniki-kun. Doesn't he hate me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Serious?"

"Have I ever joked before, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blinked, lowering her gaze with a fervent blush. "If you were Saiki-kun... You'd hate me, right?"

"Actually..." Akatsuki paused, blushing a bit himself. "If I didn't have Doremi-chan... I'd be in love with you, Yuki-chan."

The black witch stared at him, her jaw dropped. She quickly shut it, her eyes sparkling like jewels.

"A-Aka..."

Akatsuki smiled, placing his hand over hers. "Come on. He doesn't really hate you. In fact, I'm pretty sure he likes you quite a bit."

Yuki snatched her hand back, but grinned. She stood up and threw her arms around him, laughing.

"Arigatou Aka-nii-chan!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek swiftly before jumping back and spinning as if she was doing ballet. "I feel so much better, now!"

Akatsuki felt his cheek, his lips in a straight line. Yuki backed off to the door.

"Don't tell Doremi-chan, she'll kill me!" she laughed, putting her finger to her lips as if telling a secret.

That said, she spun around, kicking the door closed with her foot.

Akatsuki let out a sigh, sweatdropping a bit.

"That girl..."

* * *

"Saiki-kun!"

Saiki flinched, looking over at the arriving black witch. He glanced at her bandaged finger, and frowned.

"Yuki-chan... I... Yes?"

Yuki smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I messed up... But I promise that I won't make any more mistakes... If I do... Feel free to give me the boot!"

Saiki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Yuki-chan... That has got to be..."

"I know... I'm being a burden... But I really like you, Sai-chi! So I'll do all can to help! But if me being here is a problem..." he quickly cut her off.

"You're not very smart, are you?"

"Huh?"

Yuki's jaw dropped to the floor. "Ah... I was just trying to help!" she protested in a weak voice, shaking a bit.

"I know..." he sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair. "That's just what I mean. I could care less if you make a mistake..."

"But... Just a few minutes ago... You were so repulsed... at... me..."

Saiki huffed, as if the idea was crazy. "Why in the world would I be repulsed at _you_, Yuki-chan? Have I ever told you how unbelievably impossible it is to stay mad at you?"

She blinked, not quite getting it. "Demo..."

"It was just the scent of your blood... You know how much that stench gets to me. I don't care if you were a complete klutz... Heck, I've seen enough Oyajide-san to the point where things like that don't really bother me that much. Besides, you..."

He stopped, his face suddenly turning a deep shade of red.

"N-Never mind... I'm okay with you... being here."

Yuki blinked again, and sighed heavily. "What are you talking about Saiki-kun? I saw how stressed you were earlier!"

"That's only because it was _you_."

"I am... confused." she shrugged, and Saiki just sighed, taking the hand that had the bandage and lightly kissed it.

"_Shinoya Miyuki-chan_..." he stated quietly, using her full name with a groan. "Yuki-chan, you're just fine the way you are. I don't mind it at all."

Yuki blushed darkly, and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you think that..."

"Whatever you say, princess." he muttered, unknowingly using the same line as Akatsuki earlier.

She giggled.

"You can call me princess... but never 'Miyuki'. I disowned that name, remember?"

Saiki shrugged.

"Says you, Yuki-chan."

Just then, there was a puff of smoke, immediately causing the other members to rush in, confused.

"O-Oyajide-san?"

Oyajide coughed, flapping his cape. "Taidaima..." he groaned.

"Oyajide-san... We have a front door, please use it." Akatsuki sighed, shaking his head. "What if someone saw you?"

"The Human World and its rules..." the old man muttered, rolling his eyes.

At that, Yuki huffed, walking forward with her hands at her hips.

"I hope you have a good reason why you're so late, Oyajide-baka-san. You're lucky that Sai-chi, Aka-chan, Fuji-kun, Leo-san, and To-ki had me with them."

She raised an eyebrow and Oyajide flinched.

"Who... let... her... in?"

"I let myself in! After all, I may still be in Junior High, but I know how to be a lady."

At that, everyone present in the room coughed.

Oyajide stared at her for a few good moments before gulping, looking around. "This place is clean... That's new!"

"Because these five had a mother's touch to guide them..." the black with added, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "Don't worry Oyajide-baka-san, I was just leaving anyway."

"R-Really, Yuki-chan?" Fujio gasped. "It hasn't even been that long!"

"A few hours is long enough... I bet Majorika's wondering where I am..." she shrugged. "I'll see ya, then."

"Yuki-chan..." Saiki started, only to just smile. "See you."

Yuki nodded, beaming with a bright pink blush. "Okay, take good care, you guys! And Oyajide-baka-san..."

Oyajide blinked. She just smiled angelically.

"Take good care of them. Especially my dear Saiki-kun."

The old man quickly nodded, not wishing to bring on the wrath of the black witch's hammer.

With that, Yuki gave them a quick wave before shutting the door behind them.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

_I love you._

* * *

"YUKI!"

Yuki looked up absentmindedly, smiling at a fuming Majorika.

"Yes?"

Majorika growled. "What were you doing earlier?"

"Helping out the FLATS 5 and Oyajide-baka-san..."

"Did ya get close to Saiki-kun?" Aiko teased, earning a giggling Hazuki. Yuki shrugged innocently.

"I can't say... But I'm really glad!"

"Eh?" Doremi's magenta eyes were question marks. "Why's that, Yuki-chan?"

She beamed.

"That's a na-i-sho!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Author's Note: Okay, took a little longer than it should have to add the ending and opening sequences... But without any ado, here's the ending sequence of Lessons in Friendship, "Feeling Heart" by Masami Nakatsukasa! Enjoy~!)

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(and tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(from the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(and at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(so please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: YADA-KUN! Please play your trumpet for me!_

_Hazuki: Masaru-kun..._

_Kurumi: What's with her?_

_Doremi: Apparently she heard Yada-kun playing his trumpet..._

_Moriko: Yada-kun? Ohhh... The guy with green hair, right? Class 1-C?_

_Akemi: Urk! Just being near him is nervewhacking!_

_Momoko: Don't worry... He really is nice__..._

_Hana: Why's Yuki-mama so obsessed with Yada-kun? Hana-chan thought she liked Saiki!_

_Yuki: I DO, damn it!_

_Aiko: Then what's yer problem?_

_Yuki: Um..._

_Hazuki: Y-Yuki-chan..._

_Akemi: Huh?_

_Kurumi: WHAT AM I MISSING?_

_Everyone else: Calm down, Kurumi-chan!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Feelings Within Music"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	2. Feelings Within Music

Yada Masaru can be seen playing his trumpet out towards the sea.

Not too far behind him, Yuki can be seen, listening to him play.

She smiles brightly.

"Yada-kun plays beautifully..."

With that she sighs and lays back.

_I can't help but think of a time I was as relieved and peaceful as I am, now..._

_What, with all the problems and issues that rule on in my life..._

_Simply put, I'm probably Juliet, whose found her Romeo..._

_...But he hasn't seen her, just yet._

_And when I question my friends, my family, my loved ones..._

_I can't help but get a little anxious._

_Yes, my life is like that. People with trust and who can trust..._

_I'm not like that._

_Still..._

The black witch's eyes flutter open, once again focusing on the sound of Yada's trumpet, and she smiles again.

_Still... I'm glad Yada-kun did this for me._

_Thank you._

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

YAY! Part 2... Whoo~

Really, is there much to say? At all? Characters may be OOC... But for some reason, Yuki has that kind of effect on people.

I already put the disclaimer... Still own nothing! Especially not the songs that Yuki mentions or sings. They go to their respectable owners. Speaking of which, the song she sings is "You're Not Alone" by Mayaa Sakamoto. Keep that in mind.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship -_

_Feelings Within Music_

_Lesson: Not all people can be patient. That's why you have to be patient with them! Be careful!_

"NOOOOO!"

Yuki screamed as she bolted through the streets, her heart pounding from the fear of the future whacking Majorika was sure to give her.

_Why? WHY?_ she thought over and over again, moaning as she ran. _Why ME?_

And wasn't it obvious? Being the unluckiest pretty witch never had any perks. Doremi told her that herself.

The black witch skid to the stop, huffing.

"Wait a minute! There's a shortcut isn't there? I know! I'll take that! Alright!"

And with that, Yuki bolted through the park, still in high and futile hopes that she'll get there in time.

Then, she stopped at hearing a familiar sound. It sounded...

Like a trumpet playing.

_Huh?_

The blond looked around, confused. "That sound..." she muttered, looking about as she stumbled through, parting some bushes.

"Urr... Ah!"

Yuki stuck her head through, taking note of the trumpet she heard earlier being played by a pair of hands, which in turn belonged to a boy with messy green hair...

And who, oddly enough, looked a little familiar.

Yuki observed him carefully. _I know him... I coulda sworn I know him..._

Just then, it hit her.

_That's right! It's Yada Masaru from Class 1-C! Hazuki-chan told me about him! Supposedly, they're childhood friends or... something... I didn't know he played the trumpet..._

She smiled brightly.

_That... That's so cool!_

The blonde giggled, still listening to the song he played and closed her eyes, still beaming.

_What a soothing melody... It sounds so... refreshing..._

When the song ended, Yada pulled down his trumpet, sighing a bit.

Just then, he heard clapping.

"Huh?" Masaru spun around, taking in the full sight of the black witch apprentice's applauding.

"Who… are you?"

Yuki smiled brightly, folding her hands behind her back.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize a pretty face like mine, Yada-kun. I'm Shinoya Yuki from Class 1-A!" she winked. "Pleased to meet you, Yada-kun."

"Oh yeah, that's right... A friend of Fujiwara's and Harukaze… Huh…" Yada folded his own arms in thought. "Were you listening in the whole time, Shinoya?"

Yuki nodded, still looking bright and bubbly.

"Please Yada-kun, can you play something else? Like… Oh! How about _Hane_?"

Yuki smiled brightly.

"Um… I actually heard that from a show I watched… So maybe not… Urr… How about something simple then? Like _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_?"

Yada sighed, shrugging Shinoya off as if she was nothing.

"That's enough practice today, Shinoya. You're annoying."

Yuki's eyes went blank and she clasped her hands together.

"C-Come on, Yada-kun! One little song won't hurt you! Just… Uh… Just a note, then?"

"Forget it. I'd rather not."

"B-But Yada-kun!"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Shinoya?"

At that, Yuki flushed red. She gulped, scratching her cheek as she began stammering.

"W-Well… Yeah, actually… But I'm sure Majorika won't mind! I'm so late already…"

"Majorika?" Yada shuddered a bit at the name before furrowing his brow. "You sure are irresponsible, Shinoya."

The black witch froze, and backed off.

"_Yuki-chan, you sure are irresponsible_." Saiki's voice reminded her in the back of her mind, making her knees shake.

Masaru stretched, apparently not noticing Yuki's sudden silence.

"Well... I better head back to my house… Later, Shinoya."

"Ho... Hold on just a minute, Yada-kun." Yuki spoke up as he passed her. "Just one song? Please?"

The trumpeter stared at her, groaning.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"The whole 'IIE' sound! That's not even CLOSE to a yes!" she fumed, uselessly flailing her arms about. "Just one song, is that too much to ask?"

"Sheesh…"

Yada stared at the blond, making a face.

"What makes you so eager anyway? Do you play the trumpet?"

"Um…" she flushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Actually, I prefer woodwinds... My instrument would be the ocarina! You know, like those ones that are shaped like sweet potatoes! They're, um... _easy_, I guess."

"Easy? Listen here Shinoya... Oh forget it." Yada huffed. "A girl like you shouldn't worry about guys like me, got it? Shouldn't you be worried about your boyfriend or something?"

Yuki blushed, and Saiki's smile flashed in her mind. Her eyes looked down.

"I don't… have a boyfriend..."

_I would never be enough for Saiki-kun, after all… He's too good for me..._

"But... I suppose you're right. Tomorrow then?"

Yada shrugged. Yuki brightened, holding up a hand.

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that!" she shook his. "The deal's done! I'll see ya later!"

He could only watch as the black witch sprinted off, observing her shoulder-length sunny blonde hair flying in the breeze as a blush made its way to his face.

"That Shinoya sure is weird... I think she even outdoes Makihatayama."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

Yuki pondered as she carried the box across the room.

_What will Yada-kun play for me tomorrow? It's Saturday… So I hope it's something fun and inviting to welcome Sunday!_

She grinned to herself.

_Maybe he really WILL play _Hane_! I can't wait!_

"Oi, Yuki-chan!" Moriko's voice rang out. "What's up with the dazed look? Did Saiki-kun ask you out or something?"

At Saiki's name, she instantly flushed, the box dropping to the ground with a crashing sound.

"YUKI!" Majorika exclaimed. "That stuff is BREAKABLE!"

"Y-Yeah I noticed…" the black witch replied, a bit shakily as she picked up the box. "Sorry... It's just that hearing Saiki-kun's name like that... Ah... I got startled. Moriko-chan, that wasn't it."

Moriko huffed, running a hand through her dark green hair. "Sorry."

"Yuki-chan, you do seem dazed..." Kurumi observed.

"So true..." Hazuki muttered, giggling a bit. "What's up, Yuki-chan?"

_You know what I find funny? How it is that everyone's already warmed up to me. Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, even Kurumi-chan... It's like we all fit together like jigsaw pieces..._

A frown flashed on Yuki's face.

_What a joke. What the hell do people see when they look at me? Are people really so reliable on their eyes? Saiki-kun and I... That's why I can't be allowed to have mutual feelings._

Her shoulders drooped, and she looked down, her brown eyes masked by shadows.

_Yada-kun… I really want to hear you play tomorrow... Saiki-kun... I really want to see you... But I..._

"Hey everyone… What are we going to make the Mahou-Dou into next?" Doremi wondered, seating herself in one of the desks, laying her head down.

"We're really going to decide?" Momoko asked, sighing. "What haven't we done?"

Aiko just shrugged. "No clue, Momo-chan."

Hana groaned. "Why exactly does Hana-chan and her mamas need a new idea?"

"Originality is the key!" Onpu chirped. "How about something with music or toys?"

"Nice idea..." Moriko mused. "But I'd much rather spend my time here doing something I love… Like tending a garden or something along those lines..."

"I'd like the make more pastries Moriko-chan, but we can't all be greedy." Momoko corrected, waving her finger.

Akemi blushed. "Um... How about something involving laces? You know, to make things look more formal?"

"Man... If only there were some way to combine all that..." Aiko shrugged. "Who knows?"

Kurumi sighed, turning to Yuki. "You got any ideas, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gulped.

"W-Well... We could always make some charms and trinkets... And... Maybe we COULD combine them, arranging flowers, making laces, baking sweets as good luck charms... That's... not a bad idea." She trailed off, her eyelids lowering.

She never noticed the smiles that lit up all of the Ojamajos at the table.

"Great idea, Yuki-chan!"

"We could do this and this... Everyone would be satisfied!"

"And it'll be like one of those stores in America... The ones with the plushies and cards?"

"It's like putting everything we ever did together..."

"I wouldn't mind too much..."

_Eh?_

Yuki blinked twice, blushing.

_But... But it WAS Ai-chan's idea... Am I so wonderful that people just go along with whatever I say? Heck, I could tell them the sky was green... And they'd find some way to agree..._

"Hey Yuki-chan, why don't you come over tomorrow? Okaa-san said she would love to meet you…"

"Huh?" Yuki instantly brightened up. "Really Doremi-chan? That's…"

She stopped, remembering her self-proclaimed deal with Yada.

"...Sorry, I'll be super busy on Saturday. Maybe I'll visit on Sunday since I'm free then..."

"What? Really?" Doremi sighed, obviously disappointed. "And Poppu was so interested when I told you about her..."

"Sorry." The black witch muttered again, shaking her head. "I have a date to make, and it's bad character to step back on your promises!"

Even if they were self-proclaimed ones.

"I thought ya said ya weren't meetin' up with Saiki-kun..." Aiko stated, raising an eyebrow. Yuki quickly waved her hands.

"Oh no, no, no! That's not who I'm meeting up with Ai-chan!" she let out a nervous laugh, as if the idea were just too good to be true... It was, of course, in her point of view.

"I just... stroked a deal with... a... Ah..." She held up a finger. "A musician!"

"A musician?"

Curiosity lit up in all of the schoolgirls' eyes.

"_Sugoi_... Is it someone famous?" Onpu asked.

"Is it someone from another country? Like France?" Kurumi added in, her brown eyes wide with the excitement one can only get from having seen it all.

"Is he cute?" Doremi couldn't help but squeak, all giddy and excited.

"No, no, and somewhat." Yuki answered in order, having her hand to say 'so-so'. "You guys should actually know him, Doremi-chan. He goes to our school!"

"He does?" This sent all the witch apprentices into deep thought, trying to figure out who this musician was.

After about two minutes, Yuki decided to give them a hint.

"Hazuki-chan, he's a good friend of yours."

The brunette's eyes widened in an instant.

"_Masaru-kun_? You have a date with MASARU-KUN, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki just looked surprised.

"You... You call Yada-kun by name, Hazuki-chan?" she asked in a slow voice. "Wow... You must be closer than I thought."

"T-That's beside the point!" Hazuki squeaked. "WHY do you have a date with Masaru-kun?"

"Yada Masaru?" Moriko wondered, furrowing her brow. "Is he in another class than mine?"

"H-He's in mine and Hazuki-chan's..." Akemi stammered, her traditional blush covering her face. "Um... He s-s-s-seems f-f-friendly… B-But... He's so cold, that it's scary."

"So is Saiki-kun whenever I try to get close to Akatsuki-kun... I swear Yuki-chan, he almost always glares at me with such disgust and... And he looks so much like Akatsuki-kun that I can't ignore it!" Doremi wailed, flailing her arms about. "I know you said he's a bit overprotective at times but can he do that without looking like he'll bite my head off?"

"For the millionth time, Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun don't look a _thing_ alike..." Yuki laughed a bit. "And don't worry... I'm sure he'll warm up to you..."

"That's what you _always_ say." The red head moaned, sulking. The black witch laughed again, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh Doremi-chan..."

_It's true... Saiki-kun's just so worried about Akatsuki-kun... He's always taking things the wrong way and... There's just no room for me in that heart of his..._

"BUT..." Hazuki revived their earlier discussion. "What made you decide it's okay to date Masaru-kun, Yuki-chan? It's wrong to go out with someone other than the one you really like..."

"My Hazuki-chan, are you jealous?" Onpu asked with a devilish grin.

"N-No!" the orange witch sputtered. "I'm just worried about Yuki-chan and Masaru-kun!"

"Relax Hazuki-chan, we're not really dating. He just said he'd play the trumpet for me, and that's that."

"The trumpet?" Hazuki's lips trembled. "D-Did he really?"

The black witch nodded proudly.

"Yada-kun's great! I've bet you heard him play before Hazuki-chan! Ahhh, I'm so excited!"

She noticed that the unease on Hazuki's face still hadn't faded away.

"Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki looked up helplessly, her brown eyes pleading. Yuki blinked before a smirk slipped across her face.

_Here's my chance._

"Hazuki-chan, aren't you being a bit greedy? It's not nice to keep your poor _Masaru-kun_ to yourself," she empathized his name, keeping a friendly but not anymore than fake smile.

The orange witch's eyes widened in shock and hurt before she forced her own smile.

"Un... You're right, Yuki-chan. I'm sorry... It's not like Masaru-kun's my boyfriend or anything..." she let out a laugh, her voice thick with concern. Yuki's smile vanished.

_Hazuki-chan..._

She frowned, sighing.

"Don't look so sad Hazuki-chan... If you like Masaru-kun, then I'll play matchmaker for you." The curls of her bright blonde hair twitched and she took on a starry look. "And who knows, maybe my _rabu-rabu _senses will go off when I see you two, just like it did with Akio-kun and Momo-chan!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Momoko shot back, flushing quite darkly. "Geez Yuki-chan, Akio-kun and I barely know each other."

"Love at first sight is the best!" Yuki chimed, completely clueless.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Wow Momo, it's so unlike you to act like that..." Hana added, holding up her hand. "Hana-chan likes Kazuki, and that don't bother Hana-chan one bit."

"Oh it's nothing," the yellow witch sighed, using her traditional English.

"Love can change even the most cool-minded girl..." Yuki sang on, still in her lovey-dovey daze. "It's that wonderful feeling you get... Even better than a day at the spa, so much better than eating a juicy steak!"

"I don't know about the last one..." Doremi sighed, looking dreamy.

This earned a glare from the black witch.

"And yet you _wonder_ why Saiki-kun doesn't _like_ you. Be more sensitive to aniki's feelings!" she snapped before groaning.

"But other than that... Love is wonderful~! Mostly, anyway."

"_Mostly_?" Kurumi perked up, completely confused. "Um... Why is it _mostly_?"

"Hah... When love is one-sided, it hurts big time." Yuki shook her head. "When the guy you love hates you, that makes it even worse."

"And how would you know that he hates you, Yuki-chan?" Moriko asked, giving the black witch apprentice's shoulders a good squeeze.

"When you make a mistake... You expect him to tell you it's okay, right?"

Doremi just nodded at the statement and motioned with her hand to go on.

"Yeah, and...?"

"What if it wasn't okay?" Yuki asked, her voice going lower than a whisper. "What if you made such a horrible mistake that all your beloved would be able to give you was a look of disgust?"

"Huh?"

Doremi swung her legs, making a buzzing sound with her lips. "What did you do, Yuki-chan?"

She only shivered, remembering Saiki's 'if-looks-could-kill' glare, directed at her... Disappointed... Repulsed... Furious...

"_I can't believe you'd do such a thing. Do you really expect me to forgive you?"_

"_...Do you honestly expect me to forgive you, Yuki-chan?"_

Yuki's eyes jolted open and she sighed, hugging her knees close.

_Saiki-kun, I'm no fool... I see what's behind that polite smile you always give. You hate me... You despise me... Your heart is filled with feelings that you don't even let Akatsuki-kun see._

Her lips stretched into a smile.

_But your true smiles are reserved for Akatsuki-kun alone... He doesn't even realize how lucky he is._

"Yuki-chan?"

"No, it's nothing."

Hazuki sighed, her fingers tightening on her arms as she held herself together. She shivered a bit, earning the black witch's glance.

_Hazuki-chan must have a very fragile heart... I..._

Her eyelids lowered, her brown eyes blank.

_I wonder how easy it would be to break it._

A smile slipped across her face.

_Who knows?_

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile. The card is revealed to be an image of Hazuki playing her violin.)_

A few days had passed by, and it was school hours... And everyone seemed to avoid the black witch stomping through the hallways, furious beyond belief.

_That JERK! He set me up! How... How just plain insulting! Of course I deserve it, but seriously!_

She growled. "I'm definitely going to talk to Yada-kun about this..."

As if on cue, she spotted the trumpeter himself fiddling with his locker, his green eyes seeming to focus on something.

Yuki stomped up to him, folding her arms and tapping her foot as it waiting for an explanation.

Yada perked up, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh... So _that_ was what I was forgetting." He muttered under his breath in a bored monotone.

"How could you, Yada-kun? I waited around for an hour! You were supposed to play the trumpet for me! You even promised!"

"As I recall, you decided that on your own." Yada just sighed, shrugging. "Complications, Shinoya. It slipped my mind."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she challenged. "What could possibly be so important?"

"That's none of your business, Shinoya."

"Either way, you have to make it up! How about after school?"

"Forget it."

"What? _Why_?"

"That's none of your business."

"But Yada-kun..."

"Leave me alone, Shinoya." Yada turned from the blonde, and began walking. Yuki's lips trembled and she grinded her teeth.

"...I'm not going to give up, Yada-kun."

Masaru stopped at that, giving Shinoya a borderline of crazy stare. She just shivered with confidence and she pointed at him.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!" she yelled again, bolting off to her class.

Yada just blinked, shrugged, and spent the rest of the hour complementing whether or not Yuki had some sort of multiple personality disorder, which by the way, she probably did.

* * *

"So he never showed?"

"Complications my foot." Yuki's eyes gleamed, like a cat that had spotted its prey. "There's going to be hell to pay."

Doremi just laughed, while Kurumi on the other hand just sighed.

"Yuki-chan, aren't you overreacting, just a bit? I mean... From what I can tell... I don't think Hazuki-chan would approve of this."

"_Hazu-pi's_ just going to have to deal with it," Yuki snapped in a low voice, already coming up with a pet name for the orange witch.

Doremi just made a face.

"What do you mean, Yuki-chan?"

"It's nothing Doremi-chan."

Kurumi shot Yuki a helpless look, which Yuki returned with a pleading expression. The gray witch finally sighed.

"Whatever. It's your life, Yuki-chan."

The black witch perked up at this, confused. She then frowned, thinking for a few minutes.

"So... Where is Akatsuki-kun, anyway?"

Yuki stared at Doremi, who just shrugged.

"I don't really... know..." Yuki's expression turned blank as realization dawned on her. "If Saiki-kun's with another girl..."

"You're over-thinking that," both Doremi and Kurumi stated at the same time.

"Sorry, we're late!"

"Onii-chan, that's YOUR fault..."

"Oh don't blame me, Saiki-kun."

Yuki perked up at the voices, a blush already crossing her cheeks. Doremi, in her very Doremi-like fashion, just went heart-eyed.

"Akatsuki-kun, we missed you!"

"You missed him the most..." Kurumi muttered, before taking notice of Yuki's nervous expression. "Aren't you supposed to be happy, Yuki-chan?"

"Huh?" Yuki just mindlessly nodded. "I should be... But Saiki-kun's attention isn't focused on me... So..."

As if on cue, the black-haired boy perked up, glancing at Yuki with a slightly curious stare.

"Something wrong?"

At that, all feelings of unease dropped and Yuki smiled brightly in relief.

"Oh, no! Good to see you, dear Saiki-ku~n!"

Saiki shrugged, and Kurumi just stared at Yuki again, making her confused.

"What?"

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?"

Yuki blushed, hitting her head as she stuck out her tongue in a working attempt at looking cute.

Kurumi blinked, and sighed. _Oh well_, she decided. _I should know by now how strange Yuki-chan can be..._

When Yuki noticed the gray witch's attention was off at her, she turned to Doremi, who was much too busy making lovey-dovey eyes for Akatsuki, every once in a while murmuring his name and a comment to how cool the prince was... Yuki licked her lips at the thought.

She turned her big brown eyes to the future king himself. As usual, Akatsuki radiated his usual positive atmosphere, smiling that oh so perfect smile. Her eyes then darted to Saiki, who seemed a bit concerned about his older brother, his cheeks a tinted red, adding to his child-like face.

_He always acts mature... But there's no hiding how innocent he is..._ her mind mused, a bit hungrily. _What's stopping you from making him yours?_

Saiki suddenly perked up and looked over, meeting the black witch's eyes.

Yuki's eyes widened and she shivered, not daring to drop her gaze from his.

_Sai... Saiki-kun..._

Saiki's own eyes widened in surprise. Yuki's eyes just sparkled, fixated on the long-time item of her affection, wondering what could possibly going on in that mind of his.

They held their eyes for a few minutes before Saiki quickly looked away, blushing deeply. Yuki sighed, gasping a bit from having held her breath.

_My Saiki-kun... Why did you have to look away?_

She puffed her cheeks, and went back to her observations.

Kurumi Sayoko was busy running her fingers through her hair, as if the silky smooth jet-black locks actually needed brushing. Yuki's eye twitched in envy. As much as the model resembled her original form, there was a much cleaner, _youthful_ appearance. It made her feel that much more _plain_.

Tamaki was... Well, Yuki didn't really like her enough to care so she moved on.

Kotake was looking honestly bored out of his mind, but growling a bit. Apparently in his thoughts, wherever Akatsuki had disappeared off to, he was better off staying there. Yuki had to giggle at that, her eyes scanning the next people.

Rinno was studying, and Kayako was reading... Peaceful, enough.

Suddenly her eyes caught another fellow classmate's eyes. If memory served the black witch right, this was Minazuki Takato... Minazuki flinched, quickly turning back around, his cheeks a deep red. Yuki raised an eyebrow but shrugged and moved on.

Her eyes went pass another student named Akiyama Serika. She was silent, doing what appeared to be absolutely nothing. Yuki made a face, wondering just how it was possible to sit so still, and moved on as well.

Nobuko and Miho were scribbling things down, Yuki could only imagine what...

Sugiyama and Ogura were discussing new jokes they could use against the SOS trio... Yuki had to roll her eyes. _Only Momo-chan would laugh at their stupid jokes..._

She moved on.

Then there was Tsukino Kotone...

Yuki blinked, utterly confused.

Tsukino was balancing a pencil on her wrist, her creamy white eyes flickering to the wall every few seconds, and she brushed back a strand of her rich, lavender hair.

Shizuka Rika was stealing glances at Nishimura Seiji, who Yuki noticed, was stealing glances at... Kurumi? The model seemed oblivious; she was still fiddling with her hair.

The black witch blinked until Nishimura met her eyes, him gasping before quickly turning around, as flustered as Minazuki was earlier.

Yuki blinked and casted her glance back to Saiki, her eyes sparkling.

_Saiki-kun..._

She sighed.

_That Yada-kun..._

The black witch perked up when she noticed the two brothers bend in a bow to their sensei. Akatsuki quickly patted Saiki's shoulder, earning a nod from the younger brother, and the two quickly took their seats.

She just smiled.

_Later, then__..._

* * *

"Yada-kun!"

Yada perked up, nearly sighing at the sight of the black witch.

"You again..."

"Don't say 'you' in such a dull monotone, Yada-kun! My name's Shinoya Yuki, remember?" Yuki squealed with delight, putting on a cutesy pose.

"Shinoya..." he groaned, unaffected.

"You know what I'm here for! So come on!" she yipped with excitement, still playing it cute.

The trumpeter shrugged, but turned around.

"I'm just going to go home."

"...Eh?"

Yuki turned blank and the cheerful front dropped as she stomped her foot.

"Now listen here Yada-kun! Can you just play the trumpet once? Would it kill you?"

"I'm just not in the mood..."

"Not in the-? _YADA-KUN_!"

As the black witch continued her tirade, the trumpeter just plugged his ears and started walking, Yuki close behind him, still begging and demanding for one damn song.

It wasn't until he was almost to his street that Shinoya finally screamed "_I'll be back!"_ and rushed off.

Yada just shrugged and continued forward, mumbling something incoherent.

* * *

"Stubborn… Stupid… Delinquent..."

Yuki growled as she stomped down the hallway, Hazuki following close behind.

She had tried everything.

Popping out of a nearby bush and begging didn't work. (Yada thought it was a ghost and got out of there quicker than she could even ask)

Following him to his house didn't work. (Ayaka always scolded her for being late and even threatened to ground her if she kept it up.)

Pestering him by the lockers didn't work. (He just brushed her off and she always ended up on the one before.)

Scaring the living daylights out of him when she sneaked up on him and asked didn't work either. (He just stomped away, flustered as ever… And then he gave her the title "_ubiquitous_"... Which the poor black witch had NO idea what that meant... As well as wonder how someone like Yada even knew the word.)

She begged, she bribed, she worshiped, she threatened, and she even tried seducing. Nothing seemed to affect the ever indifferent green-haired boy.

"UGH! What do I need to do to get that guy to notice me?" Yuki moaned, now having completely lost it.

Hazuki sighed, smiling a bit at the sulking black witch.

"Yuki-chan... Why do you always pester Yada-kun over playing the trumpet, anyway? He'll play for you when he's ready, won't he? You're being a bit silly..."

Yuki perked up, her eyes going blank.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hazu-pi?" she asked in a low voice, her head bowing.

"I mean... You could try being a little more sensitive towards Yada-kun's feelings..." Hazuki trailed off, blushing a bit.

Yuki's lips slipped into a smirk.

"Hazuki-chan... Should you really be the one to talk? No one's ever sensitive towards my feelings, so why should I be sensitive towards Yada-kun's feelings?"

"H...Huh?" Hazuki trembled a bit, suddenly feeling cold. "Yuki-chan?"

Yuki turned to Hazuki, and the orange witch nearly froze in the cold glare she was receiving. Her voice shook.

"Yu...Yuki-chan?" she wondered helplessly, frozen by her stare.

The black witch's expression darkened as a shadow was cast over her normally cheerful composure, almost like she was possessed, or had become a different person.

"Someone like Hazuki-chan has no idea what she's talking about."

"I... I'm just trying to help..." Hazuki protested weakly, shivering so badly. "I care about Masaru-kun's... feelings... And I care about you, too... Yuki-chan..."

"Huh?"

Yuki smirked but huffed.

"Really, now?"

A growl escaped her lips, and fury lit up her brown eyes.

"Someone born with a silver spoon in her mouth shouldn't be so conceited."

Hazuki's eyes immediately widened as wide as they could go, and her hands dropped to her sides as tears filled her eyes.

_Yuki-chan... Yuki-chan... Yuki-chan..._

She bowed her head, her glasses fogging up.

Suddenly she laughed, gripping her stiff brown hair. Her voice was like a hollow ring in her ears…like it didn't even belong to her.

"Y-You're right… Yuki-chan... I'm so sorry about that..."

Yuki's eyes widened, and she appeared to be normal. She now looked concerned for the brunette in front of her.

"Ha... Hazuki-chan?"

"I'm sorry... Yuki-chan." Hazuki repeated, forcing a smile. "I should have been thinking... I'm sorry... I'm not being a good friend, am I?"

Yuki immediately opened her mouth to protest, but sighed, shaking her head.

_Damn it… Don't do this to me, Hazuki-chan… Don't SAY that... Don't look like that... It's just unbearable... Smile already... Smile__..._

"I'm... I'm sorry that you're like that, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki weakly giggled.

"Well... Don't listen to me then, Yuki-chan. You're a sweet girl... You know that right?"

"Eh?" Yuki frowned at that, her voice glum. "You... You're flattering me, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki just smiled, and waved. "Well, I'll be going... I have violin lessons after all... See you later, Yuki-chan."

"S-See you, Hazuki-chan!"

The orange witch just turned heel and walked off. Her smile soon vanished, and she closed her eyes tightly. Yuki's line still rang in her ears.

"_Someone born with a silver spoon in her mouth shouldn't be so conceited."_

She gulped.

_I never thought... that Yuki-chan of all people would say something like that... Yet the look in her eyes..._

Hazuki's frown deepened and her glasses soon fogged up again.

_What did I do to make her act like that? Oh, Yuki-chan..._

Yuki's hand dropped as soon as the orange witch was out of sight and sighed heavily.

"Sheesh..."

She pressed her fists to her chin, blushing heavily.

"Hazuki-chan, you're way too nice."

* * *

"Stupid Shinoya..."

Yada sighed heavily as he wiped down his trumpet, Yuki's cheerful voice repeating over and over again in his mind.

"_Yada-kun, please play the trumpet for me! Just once!"_

He shut his eyes tightly as her pathetic pleading face flashed in her mind.

"_Please... Yada-kun?"_

The trumpeter sighed again before groaning.

"I don't even understand myself... Hard to believe she's Fujiwara's friend..."

And yet... The strangest thing was... He couldn't even shove her away as easily as other people... It was like shoving away a hurt, homeless puppy.

"Yo, Yada!"

Masaru looked over, taking notice of a waving Kotake.

He just blinked.

_Huh...?_

* * *

"Hey Hazuki-chan, you seem down..."

Hazuki sighed, while Doremi just gave her a confused well-meaning smile, waving her hand.

"Hazuki-chan...?"

"Ne Doremi-chan... You've known Yuki-chan longer than I have..."

"Not that long. Only a week," Doremi cut her off, before laughing a bit nervously. "Sorry, please continue, Hazuki-chan."

"Is Yuki-chan normally..." Hazuki licked her chapped lips, her shoulders drooping. "Is she normally in a good mood?"

"Huh?"

Doremi thought at that, and she nodded.

"The Yuki-chan I know is very bubbly, cheerful, and cute... Though there are times she acts a bit differently."

The brunette perked up at that, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Differently?"

"Sometimes... She's very blushy and nervous... But that's only around Saiki-kun... There was a time she started freaking out over something very little... And then sometimes she's very observant... Sometimes... She's even playful... I can't count how many times she's played with Kotake... It was so weird... Like he was under her thumb... But..."

She smiled, giggling at the thought.

"For some reason... Yuki-chan has got to be the most amazing person I have ever met... She's really sweet at times... And I like her a lot... She just needs to be a bit casual, I think!"

Hazuki blinked, and the pink witch flustered.

"I-I mean, that's what I see anyway, Hazuki-chan! Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason..." she murmured, bowing her head.

_I thought that, too... She's like Doremi-chan... So I thought we'd turn out to be good friends… But..._

"_Someone born with a silver spoon in her mouth shouldn't be so conceited."_

She shut her eyes tightly.

_Yuki-chan..._

"Hazuki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Um... You know... Now that I think about it... Akatsuki-kun once told me this about Yuki-chan..."

"W-What was it?" Hazuki asked, her heart pounding.

Doremi just grinned.

"He said she only does the things she does because she really cares. He also stated that her tactics were unpredictable."

_Because she cares?_

Hazuki thought this over.

_Now that I think about it... The only other times where she acted close to that was..._

Her eyes suddenly widened.

_When..._

* * *

"So Shinoya's stalking you? Tough luck."

Yada just gave another sigh, scratching the side of his head.

"She's… persistent."

For lack of a better word.

Kotake had to laugh.

"Shinoya... Of all people... Sucks to be you."

That earned a death glare.

"Yeah... It's hard saying no to Shinoya..." Kotake continued, quickly cautious, knowing that Yada Masaru was the least likely person to take insults quietly. "The younger Shidoosha had said so himself... There's just...something about her... I think it's her charisma or whatever."

The soccer player lightly shook his head.

"Hey, play her one song and you can get rid of her. Problem solved."

"Huh..."

Yada huffed a bit, looking at his trumpet.

"But... That's not right."

"Hm?"

"Never mind. I'll go find Shinoya."

* * *

Yuki sighed heavily as her arms drooped down low, trudging her way through the dirt of Misora Park.

_I said that to Hazuki-chan... I said that... And for some reason, my heart feels like it's being invaded by pirates! Aah… So much for the spirit of Japan!_

She suddenly shook her head.

_No! It's not like anyone sees me for me anyway!_

The black witch then sighed, tucking a bit of blond hair behind her ear. "I guess... There's a reason why... I'm in a situation like this... AND IT ALL STARTED WITH YADA-KUN NOT PLAYING HIS DAMN TRUMPET FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"So... It's _my_ fault then, Shinoya?"

_Eh?_

Yuki turned over to see the said trumpeter standing behind her, with a slight glare.

"Oh... Hi, Yada-kun." The black witch greeted before it dawned on her, freaking. "H-How long have you been here? Oh _gooooosh_, you didn't see me acting like a complete ditz did you?"

"Can you please stop acting like some sort of kogal?" Masaru growled, already fuming with annoyance. An imaginary flower stuck out of the black witch's head, and she beamed.

"Okay! What'cha here for anyway, Yada-kun?"

Yada stared at her before sighing. "You asked for a song, didn't you? Are you stupid?"

Yes... I suppose I did..." Yuki murmured before she gave the confused trumpeter a serene smile.

"Let's talk instead."

Confused as ever, Yada just blinked twice. He then just shrugged and sat down on the grass, Yuki soon joining him as she adjusted her skirt.

"What brought this on, Shinoya?"

Shinoya gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey... Are you and Hazuki-chan close?"

"Fujiwara? Why do you ask?" he seemed blank, but cautious.

"J-Just asking."

Masaru rolled his eyes at the tremble in her voice and nodded.

"What of it?"

"Oh... I see..." Yuki murmured, squeezing her fists. "Good for you. I wish the two of you happiness."

Yada just stared at her before sighing. "What's with you, Shinoya? It's not like you to be so silent..."

"I thought you were the type to not care about girls like me..." Shinoya muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm just thinking. Hazuki-chan told me once of your family situation... And Akemi-chan said it was almost exactly like Moriko-chan's..."

"How did Suzuki get into all this?"

"Never mind."

"I swear, Shinoya... You have got to be the strangest girl I've ever met." Yada laid back, stretching. "I just don't understand how Shidoosha deals with you."

Yuki blushed lightly. "Akatsuki-kun's... nice like that... But... Saiki-kun... He's nice, too... I think you might be a nice person, also..."

"I don't get you." He stated flatly. "Do you want a song or not?"

"My otou-sama played a trumpet for me once when I was little... I was fascinated by the very sound... But he and okaa-sama are just so busy these days... I haven't heard it since."

"Huh?" Yada stared at her. "Will you just stay on topic?"

Shinoya stifled a laugh. "Sorry... I just start chattering away sometimes..."

"I can see that."

"Oh..."

"You know, Shinoya..." He got up and faced her. "You're really annoying. And I mean so annoying that I'm surprised no one put a restraining order on you yet."

Yuki flinched. "I am, too..."

"But..." Masaru just smiled. "You're okay. I can see why Fujiwara puts up with you."

"Okay?" Shinoya gulped, blushing. "Saiki-kun calls me bearable simply because I have a pretty face."

_And because... It's impossible to hate me... But I hate myself..._

"Whatever. Listen, do you want a song or not?"

She just nodded.

"Thank you, Yada-kun."

Yada took out his trumpet.

"Don't you have a request, Shinoya?"

Yuki just waved her hand. "Play whatever."

The trumpeter just nodded, and began playing. Shinoya just smiled brightly.

_Yes..._

"_I've walked for so long_" she sang in a clear voice, using perfect English. _"I can't remember... Where was my home?"_

She stopped, surprised. Yada stopped playing.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No... Please continue."

Masaru nodded, and continued. Yuki took a deep breath and continued her song as well.

"_Their distant faces fade away_

_I'm always on my own._

_I can show a smile, it's not hard to do._

_I can have the strength to go on..._

_But sometimes I wanna let go of everything."_

She paused, letting the sound of the trumpet fill her ears. Tears formed in her eyes and but she shook her head and smiled, and let out her voice once more.

"_When thoughtfulness is not th__eir game,_

_I teach by giving love._

_High mountain seems higher endlessly,_

_When they're pebbles at your feet._

_And if you should still fall into despair..."_

Yuki paused for a bit, her lips pursued as her eyelids lowered. She shook her head and continued the song.

"_There is one thing left to believe,_

_I lie in your heart always."_

Yada stopped abruptly, staring at Shinoya.

"Huh..."

Yuki perked up, folding her hands in her lap as she just smiled.

"Please continue. It's a great song."

The trumpeter couldn't help but smile, and went back to playing.

The black witch beamed, clasping her hand in a prayer as she joined him.

"_I'll be there, when you need,_

_You don't have to hide from me._

_What you are feeling now,_

_I fill your soul._

_We will seek together destiny,_

_Troubles have an end._

_We'll carry on, hand in hand,"_

She suddenly paused, and her expression faltered before she sung in a soft volume.

"_You're not alone."_

Yada let out his breath as he lowered his trumpet. Yuki let out a sigh of relief as well.

"Wow... My heart's still racing..."

She couldn't help but giggle.

_And this song... It's a lullaby I remember singing to Saiki-kun once... Where did I hear it, I wonder?_

"Yada-kun, you're familiar with that song?"

"The melody, yes, but... I had no idea what you were saying though... English?" Yada raised an eyebrow. Yuki just grinned widely.

"I lived in America quite some time before I came here... That's why I sometimes... Well... Talk a little funny! My English and Japanese aren't that great... Not like Momo-chan... But I'll get use to it... After all, the sky is much brighter here than it was back in America!"

Yuki spun around, stretching out.

"Someday... I'm going to be an idol, just like Onee-sama! So that was great exercise!"

"You have a nice voice." Yada rolled his eyes. Shinoya could be so simple-minded at times...

"Oh yeah... Yada-kun, thank you. That song really made me happy." She smiled at him before softly blowing on the hair in front of her face. "I think, maybe... I might have became just a tiny bit more kinder from being able to sing my lullaby with you."

"I'm not even sure what you mean," Yada stated flatly in response. "But, no problem, Shinoya."

"Oh... And Yada-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Well... Hazuki-chan told me about your family situation... The reason why you couldn't play for me the other day was because your father came home, right?"

The gawk she received confirmed it.

Shinoya blushed lightly, her eyelids lowering.

"I see... Well then... I think you're very brave. I really admire you for that."

Yada blinked, blushing a bit himself.

"H-Hey! I'm just saying!" the black witch protested, flailing her arms about. "Sheesh Yada-kun... I'm just saying that it amazes me that family isn't that big of a deal..."

"That's wrong..." Yada then mused, sighing. "It is a big deal... To both me and Nakayama..."

"Is it? Sorry." She smiled. "Still... Thanks for the song. It was more than I hoped for. Hazuki-chan's really lucky!"

"How did Fujiwara get into this?"

"Oh, no reason..."

Yuki giggled, waving.

"Yada-kun, don't expect us to talk like this again anytime, soon! Now you don't have to deal with me anymore! But thank you, I'll definitely remember this when everything's gone!"

"Huh?"

"_Ja ne_!"

"W-Wait, Shinoya!" Yada called out as Yuki ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, he just sighed.

"What a weird girl..."

Unknowist to him, as she ran, a feverish blush had made it to her cheeks.

_A tiny bit kinder... There's one thing I need to do before something like that can happen._

She had to smile, and laughed, her short blond locks falling behind her.

_First... What I need to do is..._

* * *

Yuki walked through the halls of her school, smiling all the while. For some reason, she felt even closer to the world she was on and further than ever all the same.

She stopped.

Yada exited his class and stopped as well, noticed Shinoya staring at his direction.

Yuki suddenly light up like a Christmas tree, and rushed up...

And right past him.

Yada blinked and stared behind him to see what she ran to.

"Saiki-kun!" Yuki squealed, immediately clinging to the younger prince's sleeves like a child.

Saiki blinked twice, and let out a laugh.

"Hey there, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes sparkled like diamonds and she nodded.

Yada just stared at the sight of the two conversing, Yuki seeming much happier... Way happier than in the past few days she stalked him.

"Huh..." he stated before just shaking his head, smiling, and heading off.

Yuki took no notice, but giggled with glee, entwining her fingers around Saiki's, delighted with how perfectly her hand fit into his.

"Yuki-chan, you seem bright today..." her oblivious love noted, tightening his hand around hers. "Something up?"

"I don't really know," she admitted before smiling brightly at him. "But as soon as I saw my Saiki-kun, my entire day brightened up like a light!"

"Sheesh... You never do make much sense."

"Um... Saiki-kun? Can I ask you a question?" a soft voice asked behind him, making both of them perk up.

Hazuki cleared her throat as Saiki turned to her, glasses fogged so her eyes couldn't be seen.

"I-It's about Yuki-chan..."

"It's about me?" Yuki wonders as she peers from behind Saiki, turning surprised as she and Hazuki noticed each other. "Hazuki-chan?"

"Oh... Yuki-chan..."

Blushing darkly in shame, she quickly turned around to walk off.

"Forget I said anything."

"Uh..." Saiki started as Yuki unlocked their hands, holding up her hand.

"One minute, Saiki-kun!"

With mad strength, the blond bolted forward, her hands slamming against the orange witch's black, earning a yelp. Hazuki nearly fell over from the force if Yuki had not snatched up her hand in a death grip, rushing off with the brunette in tow.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Hazuki choked out, desperately trying to keep up with the black witch's mad cow dash.

Yuki's dash soon slowed down to a peaceful walk as she made her way across the corner. Hazuki took this time to restart her heart, trying to soothe down her aching legs.

Yuki suddenly stopped, tightening her hand around Hazuki's.

"...Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki immediately perked up with a gasp, and calmed down, quickly smiling.

"Yes? What is it, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gave the orange witch a glance, blushing slightly.

"Um... It's about the other day. I talked to Yada-kun... He played for me... It was a great song, too... Well..."

"Oh... That's great." Hazuki murmured softly, swinging the hand that Yuki held a bit. "I'm happy for you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki turned to face the brunette, placing her other hand on hers, sighing.

"Honesty is a virtue... And perfection is an illusion. If you ignore smoke, it'll keep coming till you're all covered with it."

"Huh?"

Hazuki stared at her in confusion but the black witch sighed again, shaking her head.

"Hazuki-chan is really nice. Really, really nice. I envy Hazuki-chan because she really does her best... And I admire her for that."

"Yuki-chan..."

Yuki had to smile, and looked up at the surprised brunette.

"I'm glad to have met you, Hazuki-chan. I guess Karma really is nice at times!"

Hazuki just smiled back, using her free hand to caress the black witch's cheek.

"I'm happy to know you too, Yuki-chan."

Yuki just blinked.

"Even after what I said... That's no fair... I thought that would make you hate me, Hazu-pi."

"It's impossible to hate you," the brunette laughed. "I don't know why."

The black witch's eyes widened, and she snapped her hands away and out of Hazuki's hand, surprising her.

"Yuki-chan...?"

"Hazuki-chan... Did you really mean that?" she asked slowly, almost in disbelief.

Hazuki nodded, and smiled.

"Seeing your smile, Yuki-chan... It's really nice. And it makes it easy to love you... No matter what you do or say."

"Hazuki-chan..." the black witch murmured, eyes sparkling as she raised a hand to wipe her eyes before she covered her face.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright...?" Hazuki asked in a concerned voice, reaching to touch her cheek.

Suddenly, Yuki threw her arms around the orange witch, pulling her close as if for dear life.

"Damn it..." she cursed lightly, sighing as she buried her face into Hazuki's shoulder. "When Saiki-kun said that to me... I thought he was just being nice."

Hazuki sighed as she returned the rather forceful hug, her hands tentatively traveling down to the black witch's mid-back.

"Yuki-chan..."

The black witch suddenly sniffled.

"I really hate crying... It makes you feel weak."

"Yeah..." Hazuki could only agree, just holding the blond girl close, smiling the whole way,

"Yuki-chan... I love you, you know that."

Yuki had to smile herself.

"Love at first sight's the best... Huh?"

"Definitely."

The black witch pulled back, smiling brightly. She soon twirled her hand around Hazuki's.

"Hey Yuki-chan, I've actually been playing the violin for a while..."

"Really? That's interesting!"

"Do you want me to play for you someday?"

"Will you set me up?"

"Of course not, Yuki-chan."

"Alright, then I'll hold you to that, Hazu-pi!"

Hazuki just smiled. Yuki suddenly perked up.

"Oh... By the way Hazuki-chan... What were you going to ask Saiki-kun about me?"

"It's nothing, Yuki-chan. _Really_."

Yuki just smiled.

"I wish Hazu-pi luck in the future."

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Everyone's choosing their clubs! I really have no idea what club to chose..._

_Doremi: I want to join the same club as Akatsuki-kun... But..._

_Kurumi: What's so special about clubs? I really have no plans to join any._

_Moriko: I joined the gardening club... But good GOD... Why the hell is Naoki-kun here?_

_Akemi: He really seems confident, Moriko-chan..._

_Moriko: Whatever._

_Hazuki: Yuki-chan, what club did you chose?_

_Yuki: Doremi-chan and I joined that new Magic club..._

_Other Ojamajos: Magic club?_

_Hana: Sounds like fun!_

_Yuki: But, it's doing renovations... So in other words... We're screwed! –gasp-_

_Doremi: What is it, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Hauuuu~ the Archery Club! So cool!_

_Aiko: The Archery Club?_

_Momoko: -English- No offense Yuki-chan, but isn't the president a bit...?_

_Onpu: She kinda scares me._

_Yuki: No worries, no worries! I'm pretty sure sempai and I will get along just fine! So, no need to worry!_

_Other Ojamajos: And now we worry the most._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Let's Work Hard! Trouble in the Archery Club!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	3. Trouble in the Archery Club!

A young woman about the age of fifteen can be seen aiming an arrow at a bull's-eye. Beside her, we can see Yuki sitting down with her own bow, wearing the same kyūdō wearing.

_I'm probably not the most mature girl on the planet... As a matter of fact, everyone calls me childish and immature._

_I don't disagree, but still... I sometimes wish I could be more mature, like onee-sama or like Kurumi-chan._

_I think... That may be why I'm in the archery club. People tell me I'm way over my head..._

_Including my Saiki-kun._

Her hands clench around the bow as the black witch goes back to watching the older girl, her dark, sharp blue eyes focusing hard on the bull's-eye.

Yuki looks at the bull's-eye herself, and sighs.

_Someone like me can only dream of being anything as cool and calm as Natsu-sempai..._

_I want to be able to prove myself... Even though I may mess up... I want to do this for a reason._

"Shinoya, focus."

Shinoya snapped back up, her attention reverting to Natsu's long, as bright as her own blond hair, ponytail.

Yuki's eyes widened as Natsu released the arrow, the point piercing the dead center of the bull's-eye.

"Su... _Sugoi_, Natsu-sempai..."

Natsu let out a sigh, taking off her yugake glove. "There's more to it than that Shinoya. Understand?"

Yuki quickly nodded.

"Hai!"

_Watashi, makenai!_

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

Studying Japanese archery, otherwise known as kyūdō will really help in this chapter. But other than that... Please enjoy. Don't copy Yuki's idiocy in this chapter. That's a warning. Other than that, do enjoy.

Extra note: The insert song of the day will be "Action!" by Mayaa Sakamoto. Yeah... Great song. Really nice and upbeat.

Other note: Edits have been done to Chapters 1 and 2! Just explaining the new opening and ending sequences!

_**FINAL NOTE EDIT: THIS CHAPTER IS TOO LONG.**_

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Let's Work Hard! Trouble in the Archery Club!_

_Lesson: Pushing yourself never has good results. Be sure to be easier on yourself! And if people worry, tell them thank you very much!_

"Yuki-chan, did you do your class assignment?"

"Why? Did you finish it Doremi-chan?"

"I did... But..."

Doremi let out a groan, tugging roughly on her cherry ponytails. "But... I just rushed through it! No way will Seki-sensei give me any real credit!"

Yuki just blinked twice before turning confused.

"Why were you in such a rush in the first place, Doremi-chan?"

"I kinda had forgotten about the assignment until I had gotten to bed."

This earned the black witch the bonk her with the back of her fist, grinning.

"Baka."

Doremi responded with another groan.

"So no help?"

"That's not the Japanese school spirit!" Yuki exclaimed, pumping her fists.

"The only Japanese school spirit we have here is the one you made up!" Doremi exclaimed in response, her cheeks puffing up like a blowfish.

The black witch faltered at that and sighed.

"If a watched pot never boils... What makes striking it with glances every so often any different?"

"What do you even _mean_ by that, Yuki-chan?"

The sound of a _thwock_ made the two girls perk up, turning to right outside the glass hallway, where a fifteen-year old girl with blue eyes, her face framed by golden blond hair all tied up into a tight ponytail could be seen wearing kyūdō clothes and carrying a yumi bow. If her face wasn't damp with sweat, she probably could have been quite attractive.

In front of the older girl, was a perfectly pierced target.

"Um... That's Fukutaki-sempai, right?" Yuki couldn't help but asked, amazed at the performance. Doremi just nodded.

"Un. Fukutaki is in the kyūdō club, I believe. I've never actually seen her practice... But she sure takes archery seriously, doesn't she?"

The black witch could only nod.

"Natsu-chan!" another fifteen-year-old girl called out, wearing a typical school uniform with cropped short brown hair and brown eyes, making Fukutaki perk up.

"It's time for class! Can you quit practicing and just hurry up?"

Fukutaki-sempai just nodded, and wiped off her forehead before sprinting towards the hallway entrance.

Doremi and Yuki just watched.

"...Sempai's really cool, isn't she?" the black witch asked, to which the red head nodded before freaking.

"_Aaaaahhh_! That reminds me! If we don't hurry, WE'LL be later, Yuki-chan!"

"Wow, you're right!"

"Whatta ya mean 'wow, you're right'? Get going!" Doremi exclaimed, quickly shoving the blond off screen. "Go, go, GO!"

Yuki just smiled.

_Mou, Doremi-chan..._

* * *

"So... What happened between you and Yada-kun the other day?"

"Why so curious, Kurumi-chan?"

"Just wondering."

Kurumi suddenly beamed. "It's nice you two made up."

Yuki let out a nervous laugh. "Please... Yada-kun's not my type."

Saiki suddenly perked up, glancing at the black witch as she closed her eyes, beaming.

"Besides... There's already someone I like... Someone I love more than anything in the world..."

She winked.

"That would be my adorable Sai-chi!"

Saiki sweatdropped at that, while Doremi and Kurumi both just stared.

"Sheesh Yuki-chan... You never do make up sense."

Yuki let out a laugh.

"You always say that."

Saiki made a face and opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when Akatsuki pinched his cheek, making him flail.

"O-Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

"_Family over friendly_. Saiki-kun always says that..." Akatsuki stated with a straight face before he burst into a full-out grin. "My adorable wittle _otouto-chan_."

"I-I told you never to call me that!" his younger brother snapped, slapping away the older prince's hand before rubbing his reddened cheek, blushing intensely.

Yuki just swooned.

"Aka-chaaaan, I want to pinch Saiki-kun's cheek, too~!"

"Don't even think about it," her counterpart growled while Akatsuki just chuckled.

"Some things just aren't meant to be, Yuki-chan."

Doremi let out a nervous laugh.

_Sheesh... I never would have thought, Akatsuki-kun... You and Saiki-kun get along much better than me and Poppu... Despite the fact that he's so distant... Unlike you._

"This reminds me! We're joining clubs today, right? Akatsuki-kun, Saiki-kun, what clubs will you two join?" Yuki asked, eyes glittering with expectation.

"That's a hard one. But for Saiki-kun's sake, I think soccer."

Saiki's eyes immediately widened in horror.

"Onii-chan, you could die from that! It's way too dangerous!"

Akatsuki groaned at this, but just patted his younger brother's head. "Dear Saiki-kun, there are two things you should know. One, it is _VERY_ unlikely to actually _die_ from a sport like soccer. And two, you _always_ worry too much. I'll be careful, I promise."

"B-But still..."

"Tell you what, my cute little brother. You join soccer, too. I'm sure with Saiki-kun there, I'll be just fine." Akatsuki gave an award-winning smile. "That okay, bro?"

Saiki blushed deeply, but nodded. "I-I guess it's okay..."

"Hauuuu? Don't you two think it would be BETTER if we were all in the same club?" Yuki whined. "I-I know that's asking for a whole lot here... But I wanna spend more time with my Saiki-kun!"

Saiki glared at her.

"Yuki-_chan_..."

"S-She has a point you know, Akatsuki-kun!" Doremi stammered, blushing like crazy. "It would be a whole lot of fun, wouldn't it?"

"That's Saiki-kun's decision." Akatsuki smiled serenely at his little brother. "Isn't that right, Sai?"

"Don't push it." He growled in response. "Onii-chan, the last thing we need is you getting distracted. I refuse to allow any opportunity that gets you injured."

"Well, there you have it. Sorry Doremi-chan."

"A-Akatsuki-kun!"

Doremi quickly turned to Yuki, who seemed dazed. "Yuki-chan, why don't you say anything?"

"Hey I just now realized something... If Aka-chan and my Sai-chi are going to join soccer... Then..." she tilted her head to the side, confused. "Wouldn't that put them in the same club as Kotake-kun?"

Kotake himself nearly fell over upon hearing this.

"Oh... You're right Yuki-chan... Ne Saiki-kun, what do you think?" Akatsuki asked, a bit confused. Saiki just huffed in response.

"That would make it all the more reason for Doremi-chan not to join. Sheesh, onii-chan..."

Doremi sweatdropped. "I'm definitely the unluckiest bishoujo in the world..."

"You and me both, buddy." Yuki responded, sighing heavily.

Kurumi just smiled, giggling.

"Well... Then you two should join a club anyway... You'll need the time to bond, right?"

"What about you, Kurumi-chan?" Saiki asked, a bit confused.

The child model winked.

"I have photo shoots... and tryouts for various movies... I don't really have the time. After all, being an international superstar really has its perks."

"Sheesh Kurumi-chan... You're amazing... But Onpu-onee-sama wins my love." Yuki smiled brightly, already daydreaming about the beautiful purple witch. "Ohhh... How I wish I could be as awesome as she is."

"That makes me envious." Kurumi stated flatly, sighing. "But, whatever."

"Kurumi-chan, I admire you, too," the black witch insisted. "You look just like me, only more mature... And you've achieved so much! That... That really is amazing!"

Kurumi took a good look at Yuki's desperate blush, and merely smiled.

"Of course."

Saiki just sighed.

_That girl..._

"Which reminds me, Doremi-chan, is there a club you're interested in joining?" Yuki chirped, her voice curious.

"N-Not really..." the pink witch admitted, slightly blushing.

The black witch smiled brightly. "Good... Because~ Look at this~!"

"Huh?"

Doremi blinked twice when Yuki flipped out a flyer she had found on the wall.

"Tadaa~! A Magic Club! Cool, huh?"

"A Magic Club?" the pink witch wondered, absolutely confused before sweatdropping. "Yuki-chan, there are renovations right now. Real sign-up doesn't start until sometime next month."

"Ehhh? Where does it say that?" Yuki wondered, hopelessly looking through the flyer.

"Right underneath the title in big bold letters."

"Ohhh... _Those_... I couldn't read them, so I figured it was nothing important."

Her friends just sweatdropped at that.

"Yuki-chan... You definitely need to work on your reading skills."

Yuki just laughed, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"Yeah... Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

"Alright... What club to join? What club to join, I wonder?"

Yuki looked around, still pondering which club as she turned thoughtful.

"It should be something fun... Choir's...all filled up so no go. I'm a klutz when it comes to just about every single sport I know... I burn everything, including water... This actually defies the laws of physics, but whatever... So... Um... So in other words..."

The black witch stopped, a rock of shame crashing on her head.

"I'm a complete and utter failure."

"S-Surimasen!"

Yuki perked up as she saw the brunette that was with Fukutaki earlier, passing around flyers.

"Excuse me... Um... The kyūdō club! It's great for growing up and it's perfect for the connection of mind, body, and spirit..." she rambled on, still desperate to sell her words to the public with little success. "So... please join!"

"You were with Fukutaki-sempai earlier..." Yuki observed, making the older girl perk up, staring at the underclassmen with slight confusion.

"Oh... Hi..." she started, her eyes question marks. "You're..."

"Shinoya Yuki. I'm in the seventh grade." Yuki smiled. "I was watching Fukutaki-sempai. She's really amazing."

"Oh... Natsu-chan?" the brunette laughed at that, smiling brightly. "Yes... Natsu-chan is amazing. So Shinoya-san, I'm Tachibana. Tachibana Mayumi."

"Tachibana-sempai. Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Shinoya-san."

Mayumi smiled, sighing. "So... You were watching, huh?"

Yuki eagerly nodded, and Mayumi sighed again.

"I see..."

"Ne sempai, what were you doing earlier anyway?" Yuki asked, a bit confused.

Tachibana smiled at her sadly.

"Just trying to keep the kyūdō club alive is all... Natsu-chan's the only member, and she's graduating next year... I am, as well... So I need underclassman to, well...carry on the torch, I suppose."

"Only? Really?" Shinoya's eyes widened. The brunette laughed a bit.

"I used to be in the club... But that was before I got arthritis and Natsu-chan made me quit. I've been trying to get new members ever since..." she flicked her wrist, sighing. "But... I'm not very successful."

"...I could join."

"What was that?" Mayumi gave the little underclassman an earnestly confused smile, as if she hadn't heard right.

"I want to join. Fukutaki-sempai is REALLY cool! I want to be that cool!" Yuki had stars in her eyes, already intent on joining. "Because... Maybe..."

_Maybe... Saiki-kun will be impressed...? YES!_

"Um... Shinoya-san? You're too young to join."

Yuki snapped at that and huffed.

"I'm going to live for well over a thousand years, but my time in Misora is much more limited! I want to join! I'll get more members for sure, too! It shouldn't be too hard and..."

As the black witch rambled on about more nonsense involving reasons (most of which she made up right on the spot) why she should join and more gibberish about 'divine justice', Mayumi just stared at her, looking at the flier.

"I can't seriously let a seventh-grader join, can I?" she whispered, confused as she looked up. Yuki's expression was full of a rare cheer as she became fantasizing of all the great things that were sure to happen, and sighed.

"...Shinoya?"

"What is it, sempai?"

"Shouldn't you get permission from your er... parents?" Mayumi laughed, scratching the back of her head. "After all, archery is really dangerous if you're not careful!"

Yuki froze at that. The LAST thing she wanted was a scolding from her "parents".

"Um... I'm sure they'll say yes!"

Lie. They'd make up all sorts of ways to say no.

"After all... They're very nice and easy-going~"

Another lie. They were almost as strict and paranoid as Saiki was.

"A-And they're not really home all that much, so... It should be fine~!"

This was actually somewhat true.

Mayumi blinked.

"Uh... You'll have to ask Natsu-chan for permission first... But..."

"Okay, I'll go ask Fukutaki-sempai right now!"

With that the rushed off, and Tachibana groaned.

"Oh... Oh dear..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fukutaki Natsu herself could be seen practicing once again with the targets. She pointed her arrow at the bulls-eye, fired, and got another perfect shot.

She sighed, wiping down her forehead when there was a rather large impact on the door, making her nearly jump, along with a yelp and the sound of gravity doing its work.

"W-What the...?"

Natsu tentatively opened the door, turning confused when she saw Yuki on the floor, rubbing her bruised forehead where she had obviously hit the door.

"O-Owww..."

"K-Kouhai?" Fukutaki wondered as the sweatdrop on her head increased, looking down at the younger underclassmen. "W-Why did you headbutt the door?"

"That door is hard..." the black witch moaned, her eyes going teary. "I-I wanted to ask you a question, sempai... My name is Shinoya Yuki."

"Shinoya-kouhai." Natsu sighed, offering a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Yuki dusted off her dress, puckering her lips. "I came... I came because I wanted to join the archery club, Fukutaki-sempai! Please take good care of me, okay?"

Fukutaki's eyes popped up wide, like she hadn't heard right... And turned furious.

"Archery is NOT something to take lightly, Shinoya! And do you honestly expect me to let someone as young as YOU join? It's dangerous!"

Yuki picked her ear, unaffected.

_I see... So this is why Tachibana-sempai had so much trouble..._

"I really want to join, though, sempai..."

"And why is that?" she huffed, folding her arms in doubt.

"Let's see..." Yuki thought for a few moments before beaming. "Because I really admire you!"

That got Fukutaki blushing like mad, and she shivered.

"S-Shinoya..."

"I'll work hard, you can count on it! After all... Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! The importance of Japanese sports~"

"Shinoya, must I remind you that just two minutes ago, you head-first collided with the door?"

"T-That was a minor setback!" Yuki exclaimed in response, flailing her arms about. "I'm a bit clumsy... And I want to fix that!"

Natsu still looked doubtful.

"Fine."

Yuki turned surprised, and her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands in gratitude.

"Oh, sempai~!"

"_But_..."

Yuki turned confused.

"Eh?"

Natsu smirked as a shadow cast over her, looking more sinister than ever.

"First... I want to speak to your _parents_."

Yuki's mouth dropped, but she quickly forced a grinning, holding up her thumb.

"O-Of course! Just wait after school tomorrow, sempai!"

_I am so screwed._

* * *

"So... You need a favor, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki put her hands together, clearly begging as she shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm BEGGING here, Doremi-chan! I really, REALLY need you on the same page with me!"

The pink witch raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Huh... I don't know..."

"P-Please?"

Doremi frowned, blinking.

"Why do you need me for this anyway, Yuki-chan? I'm confused."

"I told you, I need Fukutaki-sempai to THINK that my parents approve of me in archery, which... BY THE WAY, we know is CLEARLY not the case."

Doremi's eyes popped up wide at that, her mouth dropping.

"_Seriously_? Aren't you too young?"

"THAT'S MY POINT! PLEASE HELP ME, DOREMI-CHAN! I NEED YOUR SALVATION!" the black witch exclaimed, shaking the pink witch to no end. "Help me, just this once!"

"Are you sure this is even right?" Doremi asked, her eyes narrowed. Yuki huffed, shoving her back.

"In this case... You're calling for some extreme measures."

"Huh?"

The black witch's expression turned cat-like as she smirked, eyes gleaming.

"I'm going to have to put _Aka-chan_ up as your _prize_ for helping me."

_That _got Doremi's attention.

"Akatsuki-kun? What will you do with him?" she asked shakily, her fingers trembling.

"Think of it this way, _my dear Doremi-chan_. You help me out with this _favor_ and all favors that are to come, and then I promise you that Aka-chan will be yours! As a future archer, I'll have the skills with Cupid's bow and arrow!" Yuki gestured with an imaginary bow and arrow, grinning. "It's like instant boyfriend, just add water! Akatsuki-kun's easy to manipulate anyway, so it'll be a piece of cake."

Naturally, the pink witch squealed with excitement, hearts forming in her eyes.

"Just think! Me and Akatsuki-kun~!"

Yuki laughed nervously.

_Of course I'm playing dirty by bringing Aka-chan into this... But I'm desperate here. Sorry, Saiki-kun! I'll make it up to you later!_

"Just think..." the black witch repeated. "One wizard prince, all spiced up and put on a gold platter!"

"Oh Akatsuki-kun... All mine..." Doremi droned on, hearts fluttering everywhere before she suddenly snapped out of it. "But... He still has to make his own choices... Doesn't he? I forgot..."

Yuki turned surprised at that. "Doremi-chan..."

_Wow... She sure is noble... Now I feel bad about offering Akatsuki-kun like that..._

"I'll help you, Yuki-chan." She stated, surprising the black witch even more as she paused.

"But... Because I'm your friend. That's the reason."

"Doremi-chan... Thank you."

* * *

"Okay... On second thought..."

"You are NOT going to ditch me on this, Doremi-chan!"

Doremi groaned as Yuki pulled out her majoshikon, grinning.

"Okay, let's start the henshin!" she exclaimed, waving her hand over the musical note-shaped charm.

"_Ojamajo Yuki, change!"_

The gem floated in the air as her short blond locks flew out, growing long and a dark shade of black. Her ribbon also undid itself and wrapped around the bottom of her hair, turning spring green. Yuki winked as the rest of her witch uniform formed, and she spun around, shooting her usual pose.

"_Puriti Wichi Yuki-chi!"_

Doremi looked around, signaling the cost was clear. Yuki nodded, and clapped her hands, allowing her mini majoshikons to appear on her wrists.

"Okay! I need a spell!" she exclaimed, kissing her right mini majoshikon as it glowed, her holding it up high.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Turn me and Doremi-chan into okaa-sama and otou-sama!"_

* * *

Fukutaki sipped her tea as she glanced at the clock, sighing.

"Guess Shinoya chickened out... Not that I blame her. I swear, what was Mayumi-chan thinking? Letting an underclassman so young join..." She rolled her eyes, sipping again. "I ought to give her a good scolding next time I see her..."

"Um... Excuse me? S-So sorry we're late..."

"Huh?"

Natsu turned surprised when she noticed Shinoya Ayaka come in, followed by her husband, Daichi. She smiled, giving a bow.

"You're Fukutaki Natsu-san, right?"

Fukutaki just nodded, and the two seated.

"I suppose you two are Shinoya's parents."

Daichi grunted a bit, and Ayaka winced at the term 'parents', but nodded.

"Yes... I'm Ayaka... And this is Daichi..."

"Pleased to meet you," he muttered, although he didn't actually look 'pleased'.

"V-Very well... Are you aware that your daughter wants to join the club?"

"Oh yes..." Ayaka's smile widened, and her eyes closed. "Is there a problem?"

Daichi stifled a cough, and Natsu sighed.

"With all due respect, Shinoya-san... She's just so young."

Ayaka made a face at that, and her smile brightened.

"You don't have to worry. Yuki is a very headstrong girl, she'll do just fine."

Her husband looked at her, a bit shocked, but just nods along in agreement. Natsu looked surprised herself, but noticed 'Ayaka's' clenched fists.

_Please let me do this_... Yuki thought over and over again, her act as her mother slipping a bit. _It's not that I want something to do... That I have so much time on my hands... I..._

_I just want Saiki-kun to notice me is all..._

"Please... Fukutaki-san..."

Fukutaki blinked, perplexed, and sighed.

"If you really wish for your daughter to go through all this, then so be it. But please warn her, archery is dangerous if you aren't keen in mind, body, and spirit."

Ayaka's face brightened, but Daichi still looked uneasy. He stiffly nodded,

"As... As you wish."

Natsu nodded in return.

"Have a nice day, Shinoya-san."

They nodded again, and stepped out.

And as soon as they were out of sight, with another 'poof' the spell was undone, and Yuki and Doremi were back to their original forms.

"Well, that went exactly as planned." Yuki sighed happily, clasping her hands together. "Now, I don't have to face okaa-sama and otou-sama yelling at me!"

"This _plan_ of yours wasn't even well thought out, and _by the way_," Doremi gestured to her school uniform, annoyed. "Why exactly was _I_ the dad?"

"It's too late worrying about that now..." the black witch booed, her cheeks puffed as she rolled her eyes. "But we were successful, weren't we?"

The pink witch groaned, and folded her arms.

"I'm really worried about you though, Yuki-chan. In archery, if you're not careful... You could get really hurt... Not to mention that schools— _including this one_ —usually discourage teaching kyūdō to kids until they're _at least_ fifteen or sixteen."

"So?" Yuki asked, not quite getting it.

"_So_? Yuki-chan, you're not even _thirteen_!" Doremi exclaimed, concern flickering across her features. "You really could get _seriously injured_ if you're not careful enough!"

"Puuuuu~! You're starting to sound like my parents, Do-chan." Yuki sighed, sweatdropping a bit. "No need to worry, so don't worry!"

"That just makes me worry more," Doremi protested weakly, blushing quite darkly. "If you really have your heart set on archery, I won't stand in your way, Yuki-chan... But I really don't think it's such a good idea. What motive could you possibly have for joining the kyūdō club anyway?"

The black witch frowned at that, sighing.

"That's my own reason. Just because... I want to learn something new... And archery looks like fun."

Doremi frowned herself.

"But, Yuki-chan..."

"But _nothing_."

The pink witch sighed.

"Fine... But don't overdo it, okay?"

Yuki grinned, and smile brightly, her eyes closing in glee.

"Of course, Doremi-chan!"

* * *

"Did you call for me, sempai?"

Yuki smiled as she slid the door shut, turning to face Natsu with a grin.

"Straighten your legs."

Yuki perked up, and obeyed, placing her hands in her lap.

"Stand up straight. Balance yourself on the soles of your feet."

She nodded, straightening up her posture as much as she could. Fukutaki seemed unimpressed, folding her arms with a sigh.

"I see... So you're really serious about archery?"

Yuki nodded.

"Yes, Fukutaki-sempai. I am."

Natsu huffed.

"Speak up. Your voice needs to sound more mature."

"Mature?"

The black witch cocked her head in confusion.

"Um... Fukutaki-sempai... I am very serious about archery... Is that right?"

The upperclassman groaned at that, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"This is going to be a rough day..."

"Na... Natsu-chan? I brought the supplies..."

Yuki automatically perked up at the voice, and turned with a grin.

"Tachibana-sempai!"

"SHINOYA! Stay _STILL_!" Natsu hissed, freaking out the black witch.

"Y-Yes ma'm..."

Tachibana perked up, earnestly confused.

"Shi... Shinoya-san?"

"Mayumi-_chan_," Natsu snapped, getting in between the two girls, snatched up Mayumi's presumingly weak wrist. "Why aren't you wearing your cast? You need to be careful with your wrist!"

"It'll be fine..." her friend murmured, sighing. "It's okay as long as I don't push myself on it..."

"Sempai..." Yuki started, tugging on Fukutaki's sleeve, making her growl.

"Stay OUT of this, Shinoya."

"Natsu-chan, please be more patient... She's just a first year student..."

"And _you_, Mayumi-chan... Are you the one who _encouraged_ Shinoya to be here in the first place? You know very well that she should at _least_ be a _second_ year student!"

"N-No... I didn't... She decided that on her own..."

"It's true, I did!"

"_SHINOYA, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTTA IT!_"

"Y-Yes, sempai..."

"Natsu-chan..."

Tachibana sighed as she stared at Yuki, a bit concerned.

"So you let her in... Despite all that you said?"

"I _had_ to," Natsu huffed, rolling her eyes. "Her okaa-san practically begged me to let her in."

Yuki just giggled, a bit embarrassed.

"But I'm happy to be here~"

"I-I see..." Tachibana started, smiling in slight relief. "It's nice that you have such a cute apprentice, Natsu-chan..."

"I'll call her 'apprentice' when I think she's _strong_ enough," Fukutaki turned to Yuki with a glare. "You need to do much better than 'your best' when it comes to archery, _Shinoya-kun_."

The black witch blushed, and nodded.

"R-Right... Fukutaki-sempai..."

Natsu sighed, sweatdropping.

"She's hopeless."

"Natsu-chan, you should have more faith in Shinoya-san..." Tachibana rambled on, a blush beginning to bloom on her cheeks. "I mean, she has the same sparkle you did when you were her age... And you joined the club your first year too, right? I'm sure that was because..."

She stopped when she felt her friend's infuriated glare, and shut just her mouth.

"...Gomen-naisai, Natsu-chan. I said too much."

Yuki just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Shinoya! Scrub the floors harder!"

Shinoya grunted, forcefully scrubbing down the wooden floors.

"Fukutaki-sempai... What does this have to do with archery?"

She stopped when Fukutaki brought down a broom, growling.

"To learn archery, you need to learn responsibility and discipline. Both are essential in the kyūdō club, Shinoya."

Yuki mindlessly nodded.

"Sou... Sou ka..."

"Good... Now continue..."

"By the way, sempai..."

"What is it now?"

"Can I practice holding the yumi bow?"

"NO."

"Aw..."

"Shinoya-kun, just shut up and work."

Yuki nodded, but sighed. "But still... You know, sempai... Calling me kun like that... It makes me feel like I'm a boy or something..."

"Shinoya..."

"I got it, I got it..."

Yuki went back to scrubbing, and Natsu walked off with a huff. Then the black witch sighed.

_I wanted to get started right away... But then again maybe... If I work hard enough..._

_konnichiwa, sayonara, arigatou, gomen ne_

_(Hello, goodbye, Thank you, I'm sorry!)_

She turned starry eyed.

_Maybe... Maybe I'll impress her so much that I'll actually get to practice!_

_ohayou, oyasumi, hana uta, rara, rarara_

_(Good morning, good night, humming, la la, la la la~!)_

The black witch stood up, and pumped her fist.

_Yosha~! It's a long shot, but I'm going for it!_

_kore kara hajimaru fushigi na ohanashi_

_nan ni mo iranai iriguchi wa sugu soko_

_(Right now, a mysterious tale is starting_

_and the entrance that doesn't need anything is right over there)_

"SHINOYA!" Natsu bellowed, furious and irritated. "Get back to work!"

Yuki just nodded. "Hai!"

With that she jumped down and rushed forward, squealing.

"Ikuzo~!"

_ima sugu junbishite ma ni au yo_

_anata o matte ita no_

_(Let's start preparing right now so we'll make it in time,_

_it has been waiting for you)_

Yuki continued rushed back and forth as she scrubbed, grinning.

_Right, right! I just work super extra hard~! I'm going to impress sempai with my guts! So, ready, set... Action!_

She suddenly crashed into the wall, her eyes turning into dizzy stars as she fell over.

"Itai~"

Fukutaki blinked as she sweatdropped, and sighed.

"This really is going to be a long day..."

_Ready? Action!_

Of course, Shinoya Yuki did not give up right away.

"Okay! Again!"

_koko wa dare mo shiranai kuni_

_subete no iro ga mazariau_

_(This is a country no one's ever heard of,_

_so watch as all the colors blend together)_

Yuki quickly wiped down the windows as she stood on a ladder, putting up the curtains and giggled as she tugged them, smiling with glee and clapping in victory, only to fall off the ladder and fall onto the floor.

At watching this, Natsu folded her arms, sighing.

_anata shidai tsugi no shin_

_imeejishite koraajushite_

_(It's your turn to make the next scene right now_

_so make an image! Make a collage!)_

"Shinoya, are you ready to give up yet?" Natsu asked as she walked up to the fallen underclassman. Yuki blinked and got off, dusting off her dress as she turned to Fukutaki, beaming.

"Of course not Fukutaki-sempai, I'm never giving up!"

Natsu perked up.

"Shinoya..."

_You're the major role on your story!_

"Okay!" Yuki exclaimed, pumping her fist. "Let's continue, now~!"

Natsu blinked, and made a "huh" sound. _She might really be serious..._

She couldn't help but smirk.

_konnichiwa, sayonara, arigatou, gomen ne_

_(Hello, goodbye, thank you, I'm sorry!)_

Yuki continued with her work as she rushed forward, giggling all the way.

"Okay~"

_ohayou ,oyasumi, mo ichido saisho kara_

_(Good morning, good night, a repeat from the beginning!)_

"Okay~! Let's go~!"

Yuki swung around her broom as she posed.

"This place should be finished in no time!"

_minna ga matteru hakushu de mukaeru_

_sekai de hitotsu no anata no monogatari_

_(Everyone is waiting to greet you with an applause,_

_and it's just your one story in this world)_

Natsu's arms tightened as she watched, biting her lip.

Yuki grinned as she quickly swept the floor, though sneezed when she accidentally swept up some dust particles into the air.

_sukuriin kara nukedashita sutaa mitai ni_

_jiyuu de mubou da kedo_

_(As you run out of the screen, you're like a star,_

_you're really reckless, but still!)_

"Okay, no matter!"

Shinoya quickly turned to the upperclassman, her eyes glittering in determination. Natsu perked up, and huffed.

"Oh, there's much more work to do than that, Shinoya."

Yuki's eyes widened and sparkled, and she quickly nodded.

"Right! _Viva choro, okay~!_"

_Cut!_

Natsu stared at her.

"Shinoya..."

_koko wa chizu mo iranai kuni_

_arukeba hora michi ni naru_

_(This is a country no one's ever heard of,_

_When you walk, just look as it turns into a road)_

Yuki rushed forward as she went back scrubbing the floors, still squealing in her high-pitched cheer.

Fukutaki just watched as she went, and just sighed. _Persistent..._

_densetsu yori abunai tabi_

_doa o akete kakugo kimete_

_(This is much more dangerous than some legend,_

_so make up your mind and open the door!)_

"Wow, this is so much funner than I thought!" Yuki exclaimed to herself, giggling. "I better get going!"

She grinned as she soon finished the floor, the wooden boards looking nice and smooth.

"Sempai~! How's this?"

Natsu perked up.

"It's..."

_It's the major role on your story!_

"Really... nice... Shinoya."

Yuki beamed and spun around.

"Of course, of course!"

She suddenly winced, and Natsu perked up, noticing that the black witch's ankle appeared swollen.

"Shinoya..."

"I better get the supplies for the club..." Yuki sighed as she half-limped forward, quickly breaking into a sprint.

"I won't take long!" she exclaimed right before she tripped, yelping.

"Ouch!"

_yume kara samete mo owaranai_

_anata ga nozomu nara_

_(Even when you wake up from a distant dream,_

_it won't end if you wish so)_

Yuki quickly got up, and bowed.

"S-Sorry about that, sempai! I'm such a klutz!"

Fukutaki blinked, and frowned.

"Oi, Shinoya..."

_Ready?_

The black witch waved, standing on her toes, stressing out her injury, which caught Natsu's attention.

"I'll get going!"

_koko wa dare mo shiranai kuni_

_subete no iro ga mazariau_

_(This is a country no one's ever heard of,_

_When you walk, just look as it turns into a road)_

Yuki gathered up the supplies, sighing. She soon took out a cloth, flapping it to get rid of the dust.

"Here goes, here goes..." she muttered to herself, grumbling a bit.

_anata shidai kono tsuzuki o_

_imeejishite koraajushite_

_(It's still up to you how this continues,_

_so make an image! Make a collage!)_

She soon folded the sheet, sighing as she wiped off her forehead.

"Wow... This is harder work than I thought..."

She soon turned starry-eyed, already in la-la land.

"But I'm gonna impress sempai! No problem! So~"

Yuki pumped her fist.

_It's the major role on your story!_

"I'm going for it!"

_It's the major role on your story!_

"I'm definitely, definitely going for it!"

She stood up and shivered a bit, shuddering.

_Now that I think about it... My ankle really hurts... Ignore it..._

She limped back to the club room, opening the door.

"Sempai... I got the stuff."

Fukutaki nodded.

"Nice to know, Shinoya."

Yuki smiled, and struck a cute pose, hearts floating around.

"So can I try-"

"Out of the question, Shinoya."

"Huh?"

The black witch turned blank.

"But... I did all the work you told me to..."

"No one holds a yumi bow on their first day, it's too soon... You still need some practice."

Yuki grumbled, annoyed.

_For some reason... I have a feeling sempai's just blowing the whole thing off._

"You know..." Natsu stated, waving a paper fan in front of the underclassman's face. "If you just quit now, you won't have to worry..."

"I-I said I wasn't going to give in, sempai..."

The upperclassman made a "huh" sound.

"Is that so?"

Yuki just nodded.

"...Whatever. Get to class."

The black witch flinched and nodded, though stumbled a bit on her injured ankle.

Natsu just sighed, fiddling with her tight ponytail.

"I swear..."

* * *

"Sensei, I'm back from club activities..."

"You're late, Shinoya..."

"I know, I know..."

Yuki sighed as she took her usual seat beside Doremi, who seemed just plain curious.

"So Yuki-chan... Did you quit?"

"Quit what?" Kurumi asked, a bit warily. "Yuki-chan, did you set something on fire?"

"That won't happen for another week," Yuki scoffed, as if such things were actually planned in her own personal organizer. "By the way, what Doremi-chan means is that I recently joined the kyūdō club."

Kurumi looked surprised at this.

"You... You signed up for archery, Yuki-chan?"

Saiki and Akatsuki both turned around from their seats, confused.

"You did what now, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki smiled brightly.

"I signed up for archery, Saiki-kun! Be sure to come and watch me, okay?"

Saiki blinked, and grimaced, clearly displeased with the news.

"The...archery club? Really, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki nodded, beaming as she held up a finger.

"You know the phrase: _seisha hitchu_! In other words, you must follow the arrow of your heart from wherever you shoot it~!"

"You completely missed the point," Saiki reprimanded her, huffing. "Yuki-chan, the archer club is dedicated to the phrase _'munen muso'_, which is _'no thoughts, no illusions'_... In order to achieve perfect focus, you must remember the phrase _'seisha seichu'_, and you must know archery can be extremely dangerous if you have not achieved maturity in both mind and body."

Yuki blinked, not quite getting it.

"I can shoot an arrow and hit a bulls-eye if I want to, Saiki-kun..."

"You really don't understand," her counterpart deducted, his voice firm. "You're a child, Yuki-chan. You always let your feelings get the better of you, you never have much care for your own physical well-being, and you're always letting yourself go out of proper control. Putting you in the kyūdō club would be like putting a child in the military... You have no idea what you're up against, Yuki-chan."

"Saiki-kun, isn't that a bit harsh?" Akatsuki wondered, sighing a bit. "I know you're worried, but you shouldn't speak like that to Yuki-chan..."

"Well, she deserves it. She _never_ thinks straight, onii-chan."

"Saiki-kun..."

Yuki said nothing, looking down, and her eyes blank.

_So Saiki-kun really does see me as some sort of overgrown child..._

She blinked, and sighed.

_Figures... But maybe if I can prove myself to him..._

"...I'll do it."

Saiki perked up, surprised.

"Weren't you listening, Yuki-chan?" he asked, his voice soft. "If you get hurt..."

He suddenly flinched, noticing something rather odd about the black witch.

"Yuki-chan..." Saiki started, keeping his head low. "Did you trip on your way here?"

Yuki snapped up in surprise at that and her ankle started aching, and she winced before quickly smiling, showing her white teeth.

"W-Well, yes... But it's nothing serious."

"That's a lie," her counterpart deducted, lightly touching the black witch's hand, making her blush. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse, Yuki-chan?"

She quickly shook her head, her face heated up.

"N-No..."

"You're acting really weird..." Saiki stated, grimacing a bit. "Are you sure you don't have a fever, perhaps... Your temperature's fine, but still..."

_Clueless, clueless, clueless!_ The black witch cursed in her mind, her inner self flailing her fists about. _Yet that makes him so... so... CUTE! SAI-CHI!_

"Yuki-chan? Earth to Yuki-chan..."

She perked up when Saiki snapped his fingers, sighing.

"You're hurt."

Yuki blinked, confused.

"I am?"

"Saiki-kun, no offense... But she looks fine to me." Kurumi stated matter-of-factly, shrugging. "I don't know what you're thinking, but still..."

"Saiki-kun, what's wrong with her?" Akatsuki chimed, his voice casual. For some reason, he was use to this sort of thing.

"...It's her ankle."

_My... ANKLE?_

The moment she fell off the stepladder flashed in the black witch's memory.

_From _**that**_ time?_

Her breath caught in her throat.

_It's Saiki-kun... He never ceases to amaze me... I... I..._

She dug her fingers into her desk, shaking like crazy.

_I want to make him mine SO BADLY! Saiki-kun, cut it out! CUT IT OUT! I shouldn't be freaking out like this... SAIKI-KUN!_

As smart as Saiki was, he still had no idea what was going on in the black witch's head, and just raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Is it hurt or not?"

Yuki blushed, and groaned.

"Look, it's hurt... Yes it is. You're right." _Just stop tempting me, damn it... It's taking all I have not to lean over and kiss you, Saiki-kun!_

"So go to the nurse. I'll help you."

"No. I'm fine." _If I even FEEL his warm, soft hands on me... ARGH! That'll just be it!_

"_Listen_ Yuki-chan, if you're hurt, you clearly need to be looked at."

"I _said_ I'm fine, Saiki-kun." _Looked at? Urk... So tempting...I may get a nosebleed at this rate..._

"Yuki-_chan_..."

"Saiki-_kun_..."

"You _two_..." Doremi and Akatsuki stated at the same time, making Doremi blush.

"U-Um..."

"You two are so cute," Kurumi giggled, making both of them flush red.

"_Kurumi-chan_!"

"I speak only the truth."

They both huffed, sitting back down.

Yuki's lips puckered and she closed her eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice."

This confused Saiki.

"Choice?"

"Yep, I decided."

She leaned over her desk, lightly tapping Saiki's lips with her finger while she licked her own lips.

_So soft... Saiki-kun, you're really clueless..._

"Y-Yuki-chan?" his voice shook a bit, and he was blushing, which was something that made Yuki's eyes gleam.

_Cute._

"I'm going to be paying you guys a visit."

Akatsuki and Saiki (with Yuki's finger still on his lips) just blinked, their expressions each mirroring confusion. Yuki pulled back and beamed.

"Expect me after school as soon as I get there."

Doremi and Kurumi blinked as well, completely confused.

* * *

And of course, Shinoya kept her word, ringing the doorbell to the FLATS 5 household, dusting off her dress to keep somewhat decent. She gulped.

"Alright..."

Her ankle suddenly ached again, and she winced, sweating a bit.

_Saiki-kun was right though... It hurts so bad... I don't even think I have enough energy to talk much less help out... Oh forget it! I'm just going with me guts anyway!_

"I didn't expect you to actually show up, Yuki-chan... But why am I surprised?"

Yuki flinched and shakily looked up at Saiki's face, her eyes glittering as she blushed, her throat feeling dry.

"O-Oh... Saiki-kun."

Saiki sighed, shaking his head as he extended a hand.

"You're in pain, so I'll help you out... You need rest... We don't need any assistance, anyway."

The black witch puffed her cheeks, annoyed.

"Don't act like that, you're happy that I'm here."

"Not like that," her counterpart responded in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're practically forcing all your weight on your uninjured ankle, and that creates an obvious imbalance."

The blond gawked at him, and huffed.

"Whatever. But I like you, so watch as much as you like."

Saiki raised an eyebrow, blushing a bit himself.

"If you push your injury..."

"It's not that bad!" she snapped, rushing past him. "Now... Where do I start?"

"Nowhere." Saiki groaned, stubborn. "You're not working when your ankle's like that..."

"My ankle is FINE, Saiki-kun!"

"Is it? Let me see."

"What? NO!" Yuki squealed, blushing a deep red. "You might see underneath my dress, you!"

"Of all the indecent things...!"

"Saiki-kun, isn't it a bit too soon for a lover's quarrel?" Tooru sighed as he walked up, grinning. "It's like watching some high school drama with you two... Nice to see you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled while Saiki flushed red.

"I-It's not like that... Yuki-chan hurt herself and I'm trying to convince her..."

"I'm not that badly hurt, Saiki-kun."

"Will you quit denying?"

"I'm not denying..."

"You think I don't know the difference between the truth and the lie, you're really obvious, Yuki-chan..."

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki's voice shook as she smiled at him, making his eyes narrow. "I'm fine. See?"

"I'm not falling for that either, Yuki-chan." He growled in response, his fists clenched. "I know you."

"But, Sai-chi..."

"Saiki-kun, stop being so paranoid," Leon groaned, scratching the back of his head. "From what I can see, Yuki-chan looks perfectly fine."

Yuki smiled but quickly winced, something only Saiki noticed.

"But..."

He blushed lightly, and frowned, sighing.

"Fine, fine... Do whatever you want, Yuki-chan."

Yuki blinked.

"Um..."

She noticed Akatsuki staring at her, his expression mirroring Saiki's reluctance.

"Yuki-chan... If you really ARE injured..."

"I'm FINE, Akatsuki-kun."

Saiki perked up.

"Yuki-chan, be polite," he growled, his words a dagger through her heart.

"R-Right... Sorry about that."

_Oh Saiki-kun... If only, huh?_

She brushed the thought off, and got to work.

All the while ignoring the screaming pain in her ankle.

* * *

"Saiki-kun... Are you SURE of this? You know there's something wrong with Yuki-chan..."

"Onii-chan, I TRIED persuading her already. I give up."

"Huh..."

"I can't believe you're so worried about Yuki-chan..." Saiki rambled on, a bit envious of both the aforementioned blond girl and his older brother. "She brings on her own troubles..."

"I know that." Akatsuki stated with a sigh, reaching over to straighten Saiki's collar, making him blush. "Most things are Yuki-chan's fault, anyway. I have no problem with that..."

"So... Why?"

"Well, if Yuki-chan hurts herself, you're the one who's going to be devastated."

This made Saiki turn a bright red.

"W-What's that supposed to mean, onii-chan?"

"_Well_, my dear little brother, it means you'll start crying again and you know how much I hate seeing you upset."

"I-I'm not a crybaby..." the younger prince weakly protested. Akatsuki made a "huh" sound, dusting off his younger twin's shoulders before smiling a bit.

"I wonder about that, Sai..."

"O-Onii-chan..."

Akatsuki chuckled a bit, patting the top of Saiki's head, making his blush deepen.

"You get embarrassed much, _much_ too easily, Saiki-kun. It's what makes you cute."

"Onii-_chan_..."

* * *

Yuki sighed as she sat down, groaning.

"Ow... It really, really hurts..." she murmured, caressing her abused ankle, shivering. "It's just getting worse and worse..."

_But I have to impress Saiki-kun... It can't be too hard..._

She huffed.

"_You forget,"_ a weak voice whimpered in her mind, in as much pain as she felt right now. _"Saiki-kun hates it when you overwork yourself..."_

_Who cares? At least he's actually _worried_ about me._

Yuki huffed.

"That guy..."

She looked up, noticing a high shelf with the proper ingredients she needed.

_There it is._

A smile twitched at her lips as she balanced herself on her good ankle, crawling up to the shelf...

...Until her ankle began screaming again.

_NO!_

She winced, clinging desperately to the ledge as she threw her hurt leg out, shaking it in order to distract her from the pain.

And it hurt _worse_.

"No..." she moaned, miserable. "It hurts so bad..."

_This is what I get for not listening to Saiki-kun! He's always right and he's some sort of dang fortune teller so WHY?_

Yuki groaned again and clenched tighter onto the ledge, feeling stranded as if she tried to climb down now she'd end up falling head first onto the hard floor.

But this was just torture for her ankle.

"Make it stop..." she gasped, sweating running down her face as she tried desperately to not start screaming in pain, her injured ankle shivering. "Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!"

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki perked up and slowly looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was the one guy she didn't want seeing her like this.

"S-Saiki-kun...?" she squeaked helplessly, pleading a bit. "D-Don't look..."

"I suppose this is the part where I tell you 'I told you so'." Saiki sighed, shaking his head when he noticed something rather...embarrassing.

"Yuki-chan... I suggest dropping your foot."

"H-Huh?" That was when she realized, turning a bright red as she quickly soothed down her skirt, squealing. "N-No... Don't look!"

And that was when she lost her balance.

"Kyaaa~!"

"YUKI-CHAN!"

Acting on instinct, Saiki rushed forward, catching Yuki as she landed on him in the most cliché way possible.

"S-Sorry about that..." the black witch muttered, burying her face in his chest, making him sigh as his arms tightened around her waist, holding her up.

"I swear, Yuki-chan... Let me see your ankle."

"But it's just fine"—he snatched up her injured ankle, slipping off her shoe, making the black witch's eyes widen in horror as she desperately continued—"No, no Saiki-kun... It's perfectly alright..."—she shivered as he slid down her sock, his fingertips sending jolts through her bare skin—"R-Really, you don't have to..."

"Quiet," Saiki growled, carefully fingering her swollen and lumpy ankle, raising an eyebrow. "No doubt, you not only sprained it... But now the bone might be fractured... You sure are a durable girl, Yuki-chan."

"It's fine," Yuki insisted, her cheeks shamefully flushed. "Really... You don't have to..."

"Is it? Then this shouldn't hurt."

With warning, he tightly squeezed her ankle, and Yuki nearly choked, and winced as she shuddered unbearably.

"Nnn... Nooo...Ah... Ahhh..."

Finally she just let out a bloodcurdling scream, wailing as loud as her lungs would let her, just letting out all her agony.

And nearly deafening everyone within a ten-mile radius.

When her screaming died down, that was when the other wizards rushed in, completely freaked.

"What was that? It sounding like someone dying!" Akatsuki exclaimed, now completely worried.

"It was even worse than Tooru-kun's singing," Leon added, earning a prompt 'Hey!' from the blue-haired wizard himself.

"Um... Guys?" Fujio pointed to the scene before them, making them all utter an 'OH' in chorus.

There was Yuki and Saiki; both fainted on each other in another cliché position. Yuki, from the torture Saiki forced on her ankle and Saiki for the torture dealt on his sensitive ears from Yuki's impressive lung capacity.

"Were we interrupting something?" Akatsuki asked, a bit warily. "What happened, Saiki-kun?"

Saiki stirred, getting up as he rubbed his ears, and his eardrums were still ringing and thankfully not exploded.

"Ow... THAT was the LOUDEST thing I have ever heard..."

"You started it," Yuki's voice whimpered, her face pressed into the ground as she muffled a sob, sniffling. "You shouldn't have pushed me like that, Saiki-kun..."

Saiki sighed, staring at the black witch's miserable position and reached out to ruffle her blond hair.

"It's your fault for not listening to me. You shouldn't have come, Yuki-chan."

"Yeah... I know."

"You should get a cast, Yuki-chan."

"I'll be fine."

"Yuki-chan, everyone _heard_ how you are NOT fine right now..."

"I said I'll be FINE," she stated through clenched teeth as she got up, once again focusing all her energy on her good foot.

"But Yuki-chan..."

"Saiki-_kun_," Yuki growled lightly, a dark aura beginning to emit from her body as if a warning signal, which was something Akatsuki automatically noticed.

"Cut it out, Saiki-kun," he murmured, quickly pulling Saiki back by his shoulders. "Let Yuki-chan be,"

"F-Fine..."

Yuki's expression turned rueful, and she sighed heavily, her aura fading.

"Well... I'm obviously getting in a lot of trouble... So I'll just leave..."

She staggered forward, making Fujio, Leon, and Tooru scatter, leaving her a path to go.

Unknowist to them, the black witch emitted the dark aura again, which was what was pushing them all away in the first place.

Yuki sighed heavily, and her ankle was aching again.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

She ignored it.

_Who the hell cares anymore?_

* * *

"So, is it true, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah! Did you really join that kyūdō club?"

"What of it?"

"W-Well..."

Yuki laughed, putting her hand behind her head, playing it cute.

"Whoopsies! It looks like you all found out! I guess Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan told you all, huh?"

Hazuki frowned, her glasses gleaming.

"Yuki-chan... Isn't archery too dangerous for you?"

"I'm living for hundreds of years so who cares!" Yuki smiled brightly, scratching her cheek. "It's too much fun is all."

"Yuki-chan, ya really need to learn to take some things seriously." Aiko sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I'd be interested myself in trying out archery... But I know that it's dangerous... Ya usually can't join till yer fifteen or somethin'..."

Doremi flinched, sweating a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah..."

"Yuki-chan, I suggest heeding Saiki-kun's advice on this one," Moriko stated, her voice firm. "Archery is NOT something to be taken lightly..."

Akemi nodded. "It's very dangerous... You could get seriously injured!"

Yuki perked up at that, and her ankle throbbed, making her frown a bit.

"Not to mention the club president..." Momoko started, thinking a bit. "Fukutaki... Right?"

"Fukutaki Natsu-sempai." Yuki stated, shrugging. "Though Tachibana-sempai comes and helps from time to time... Sempai and I are really the only members."

"It's no surprise," Onpu sighed. "Archery's just too risky for anyone to try... And Fukutaki-sempai's just so dedicated, too... She's not afraid to talk down to the strongest guy in Japan when it comes to archery."

"Eh? Is sempai really THAT harsh?" Hana asked, almost surprised.

Kurumi nodded.

"I'm afraid so... She clearly understands how important discipline can be in Japanese sports..."

"Fukutaki-sempai's not as mean as everyone makes her out to be... Sure, she has an even bigger temper than Majorika and most of the stuff she yells at me are what I'm doing wrong and what I SHOULD be doing... But I think she's really cool! Tachibana-sempai, too! She's really, really nice!"

The Ojamajos stared at her, back to concerned.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Ne minna, what clubs did you try out for?"

"Huh?"

With that, they all began thinking.

"Well, I tried out for basketball and swimming... Practice for both starts next week." Aiko stated, grinning.

"I tried out for basketball, too... But I also joined the cooking club... I'm really excited..." Momoko smiled, giggling. "And Akio-kun's there, too... With Kazuki-kun..."

"Hana-chan joined the cooking club along with Momo and Kazuki~!"

"I'm joining the choir and the drama club..." Onpu winked. "But I may not have the time to go to both so for now it's just for consideration."

Yuki's eyes glimmered, and she drew her fists close, turning star-eyed.

"No~! My precious onee-sama with all those fanboys!"

"I'll be FINE, Yuki-chan..."

"W-Well... I'm in the orchestra club..." Hazuki laughed a bit. "But also signed up for some ballet classes with Akemi-chan, too..."

Akemi just nodded, blushing heavily.

"Well, I'M joining the new gardening club..." Moriko soon turned annoyed. "But for SOME strange reason, Naoki-kun's there too..."

"Aw~! It sounds like Naoki-kun really likes you, Moriko-chan!" Yuki squealed, clasping her hands in excitement. Moriko's eyebrow twitched.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. _THAT_ dork?"

Yuki faltered, turning into stone.

"H-How cold and mean..."

"Whatever."

"B-Back to the task at hand..." Akemi stammered, blushing a deep red as usual. "Yuki-chan... Will you be okay?"

"Un. Daijoubu desu, Akemi-chan~!"

The crystal witch frowned, her blush lightening up a bit. "I know how bad it is to overwork yourself... You are okay, right Yuki-chan?"

Yuki's thoughts jumped to her ankle but she quickly nodded.

"Besides, Fukutaki-sempai is really talented, too~ so I think I'll be fine..."

"Yuki-chan..."

Yuki quickly brushed her off, laughing.

"I gotta get going, now!" she exclaimed, cheerfully pumping her fists. "Gotta run!"

With that she rushed off, hopping a bit because of her ankle.

Doremi frowned, and sighed.

"Oh, Yuki-chan..."

* * *

"Sempai, I got all my work done~"

"That's good, Shinoya-kun..."

"Um... So... Can I?"

"No. Not yet."

"But sempai!"

Yuki groaned as she sat down, folding her arms with a huff. Fukutaki sighed herself as she polished one of the arrow tips, shrugging.

"It can't be helped, Shinoya... You need time..."

"Natsu-chan," Tachibana called as she walked in, her wrist now in a black cast. "Did you need anything done?"

"Watch Shinoya for me," was Natsu's reply as she stood up and left.

Yuki puffed her cheeks, a bit annoyed.

"Why won't sempai let me use the yumi bow? I've done all that she asked me to..."

"Natsu-chan's just careful like that, Shinoya-san." Mayumi murmured as she got down to Shinoya's eye-level. "Mind if I ask... But why did you choose to try out for archery anyway?"

"Hm?"

Yuki perked up, staring at the upperclassman before blushing, turning a bit upset as her hands wandered to her injured ankle, caressing the injury.

"It's... a little selfish, Tachibana-sempai."

"Natsu-chan joined the kyūdō club for a pretty selfish reason, too." Mayumi grinned. "You'd be surprised..."

"Um..." Yuki fiddled with her fingers, her blush deepening as she giggled. "There's this boy in my class that I've been friends with since a really long time... I... I really like him... So..."

"You want to impress him, right? That brings back memories." Tachibana giggled herself, ruffling Yuki's blond locks. "Ever tried just asking him out... Who is he anyway?"

"U-Um... He's...the...the younger Shidoosha in our class..." Yuki's blush deepened even more as she stuttered. "H-His name's Saiki-kun..."

"Shidoosha-kun...huh? I've heard of him... Quite a prodigy that kid." Mayumi smiled, shaking her head. "Reminds me of Keiichi..."

That made Yuki perk up.

"Who?"

"O-Oh, it's nobody."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Sempai... Does Fukutaki-sempai hate me?"

Mayumi quickly shook her head.

"I think... She sees herself in you is all... And it makes her sad."

"I-It does?"

"Shinoya-san..." Mayumi gently took the black witch's chin, making her blush a bit. "Why do you think there's hardly anyone in the kyūdō club?"

"U-Um..."

"No one wants Natsu-chan looking down on them... She may be talented, but she's not very good at relationships. You're different, Shinoya-san... You're bright, cheerful, and people naturally flock towards you. I really think Natsu-chan envies you for that."

Yuki blushed as Mayumi pulled back sighing.

"I wish I could help Natsu-chan more..."

"Sempai..."

The black witch sighed and held up her fist, cheeks puffed.

"I can help you if you want. I really like Fukutaki-sempai and this will be my way of thanking her!"

"Would you really do that, Shinoya-san?"

"Un! I owe you, too, Tachibana-sempai, so..."

"Thank you very much, Shinoya-san!"

Unknowist to the two, Natsu sighed, having heard the entire conversation.

_Just as I thought..._ she mentally mused, a bit annoyed. _Shinoya just wanted to impress some boy... It's no surprise..._

She looked towards the two, frowning at Shinoya's bright smile as she laughed, Mayumi also looking grateful.

_As usual, Mayumi-chan's so naïve..._

"Shinoya," she spoke in a clear voice, intervening. "I believe your little friend needs you."

This confused Yuki.

"My little...friend? OH, Doremi-chan!"

She got up, though winced a bit due to her ankle, and rushed out.

And that's when Natsu shut the door behind her, locking her out.

"Natsu-chan!" Mayumi gasped, getting up. "That was rather mean, don't you think?"

"Mayumi-chan, you're too ignorant."

"I don't understand what your deal is, Natsu-chan," Mayumi continued, walking towards the door. "But I'm going to go apologize to Shinoya-san..."

"Mayumi-chan," her friend pleaded, taking her arm. "I know how much you like Shinoya, but think about it. She's just a child."

"True..." Tachibana sighed, but snapped out of Natsu's grip. "But you wanna know what?"

"What?"

"Remember Keiichi-nii-san?"

Natsu flinched at the name and blushed furiously, looking off towards the side.

"Yes... Of course I remember him, Mayumi-chan..."

"Well..."

Mayumi grinned a bit, brightening up.

"In that case, Shinoya-san reminds me a lot of you, Natsu-chan."

* * *

"Um? Sempai? Hello?"

Yuki lightly knocked on the shut door, blinking in confusion.

"Anou... Sempai? Sempai? Did I do something wrong?"

_I probably did... I always do... Ohhh..._

"Sempai, I'm sorry if I did..."

_Why am I even bothering? Just forget it..._

"Go... Gomen-naisai..."

She sighed, trudging her way down the hall.

"I bet Doremi-chan isn't really waiting for me..."

That was when she heard voices.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NAOKI-KUN! Quit following me around like a lost puppy!"

"But Moriko-chan, you're too cute to leave alone~"

"Are you SERIOUS, weirdo?"

"Huh?"

Yuki looked up, and sure enough, there was Moriko carrying a rather heavy looking flower pot with Naoki looming over her, with a pretty pathetic pleading expression. The black witch blinked and squealed, hopping up to them on her good foot.

"Moriko-chan! Naoki-kun! _HI_!"

"Huh? Oh, hey there Yuki-chan!" Moriko exclaimed while Naoki immediately blushed like crazy, Yuki beaming brightly.

"So... What are you two doing?"

"Naoki-kun's being annoying," the jade witch answered with a sigh, earning a squeak of protest from the said green-haired boy.

"B-But, I can't help how cute you are, Moriko-chan..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"It's true," he insisted, poking her cheek. "Come on Moriko-chan, can't you give me a chance?"

She nearly bit his finger off, and he backed away.

"H-Harsh much? I really do yearn for your love!"

"Nice confession. You get an eight." Moriko stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What a pain..."

"What refined Japanese speaking skills~!" Yuki squealed, earning another blush from Naoki, which Moriko noticed.

"BY THE WAY, if you think I'm so 'cute', then stop drooling over Yuki-chan, PLEASE. You KNOW that an extra admirer will only hinder of her chances of being with Saiki-kun..."

BOTH Yuki and Naoki blushed at that.

"R-Right..."

Moriko smiled, putting the flower pot in Yuki's hands, nearly making the black witch fall to the ground, forcing her to use her injured ankle, which prolonged the misery.

"M-Moriko-chan!"

"That's your punishment. Even cute girls need to work," Moriko stated with a huff. "Don't struggle so much."

"B-But..." she gasped, beginning to sweat, trying desperately not to start screaming.

"Oh, you..." Moriko took the flower pot back, stuffing it into Naoki's hands. "Fine, you get the 'pass' for now, Yuki-chan... Hurry along, Naoki-kun. We don't want the club president getting mad at us."

"U...Un... Sure thing, Moriko-chan. See ya, Yuki-chan."

"B-Bye..." the black witch squeaked, her voice higher than usual due to the pain. With that, the two green-haired magic users walked past her, and she sighed.

_Okay... OW... I'm blaming my bad luck on that one..._

After a few more yards of staggering, the black witch heaved, ready to drop.

"Okay... So... much... abuse... I'm ready to faint now."

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki immediately perked up as she met face-to-chest with none other than her modeling look-alike, Kurumi Sayoko.

"Um..." she shuffled uncomfortably as she stared at the gray witch's practically fully grown figure, moving up to her face. "What's up, Kurumi-chan?"

"Why so stressed?" Kurumi asked, cocking her head to the side. "Is the kyūdō club turning out to be too much for you?"

Yuki reluctantly laughed at that.

"I...guess... I'm just tired..."

The child model beamed, giggling a bit. "Typical... You're such a kid, Yuki-chan."

The black witch frowned, but nodded along in agreement.

"But don't worry," Kurumi winked. "I can get Saiki-kun to notice you in a much easier way than that... Just try being cute! You're really good at charming boys, so this should come naturally to you..."

"But Saiki-kun's... different..."

"Nope," the gray witch shook her head. "A guy will always be a guy, Yuki-chan. Trust me on this, once they get going, there's no stopping the hormones..."

"Huh..." Yuki's smile twitched. "But that's what makes Saiki-kun so innocent... If he grows up... He'll lose his...fascinating appeal..."

"...Huh?"

"It's...nothing..."

Yuki soon swung back on her heels, falling over, unconscious, shocking Kurumi.

"Yuki-chan? _YUKI-CHAN_!"

* * *

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan, can you please wake up?"

"Urgh..."

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, her vision soon focusing on Doremi's and Kurumi's worried faces, making her perk up.

"Doremi-chan... Kurumi-chan...?"

"Yokatta, you're alright!" Doremi exclaimed, taking Yuki's hand. "You really scared me, Yuki-chan! Fainting all of a sudden!"

"...When did you get here?" Yuki asked, raising her eyebrows. Kurumi laughed weakly, shrugging.

"She came running as soon as she heard."

"Oh... Where am I?"

"Yuki-sensei's office. She's the school nurse, remember? Funny, she has the same name that you do..."

"Oh...right..."

Yuki got up, wincing a bit.

_My ankle still hasn't been treated... Did Yuki-sensei not notice...?_

"Doremi-chan, Kurumi-chan, that's quite enough."

The two girls snapped up, looking towards the nurse's smiling face, her glasses gleaming.

"I need to speak with Yuki-chan, alone... Please."

They quickly nodded, scampering out of there.

"Um... Yuki-sensei, thank you for helping me heal... Can I...get back to my club, now?"

Yuki-sensei shook her head, taking off her glasses.

"Yuki-chan, what were you _THINKING_?"

"Huh?"

Yuki's eyes soon widened upon viewing the nurse's face, and squeaked.

"J-Joou-sama...? Is that you?"

She nodded, slipping her glasses back on. "This is my human form to watch you girls... What, are you surprised?" She smiled quickly, giggling a bit. "We have similar names, Yuki-chan."

Yuki blushed at that.

"Your Majesty... I mean... Sensei..."

She looked at her blanket, and gulped.

"How did I...get here, anyway?"

"Saiki-kun carried you here, of course."

"SAIKI-KUN DID?"

"He heard your drop... And when it comes to those you love, the sounds are magnified... And he came running... He was quite worried about you..."

"I had no idea..." Yuki blushed, pulling the blanket close to her lips. "Saiki-kun... He was really worried about me?"

The nurse nodded, and smiled.

"Yes... He said to check your ankle and left... Then of course, Kurumi-chan brought Doremi-chan to watch you... Your other friends came too, but were scolded to get back to class... Everyone was so worried, Yuki-chan... Understand that..."

Yuki's blush deepened as she dropped the blanket, and sighed.

_That just makes them more naïve... Sheesh... Minna..._

"Is it that surprising?" the disguised queen laughed, patting down her head. "Doremi-chan-tachi are all very kind-hearted girls... I wouldn't be surprised if you quickly warmed up to them..."

"Still, sensei..."

Yuki-sensei quickly perked up as the door opened, revealing Saiki, who appeared to be a bit fidgety from being worried about the black witch.

"S-Sensei... Is Yuki-chan alright...?"

The nurse smiled, and nodded, getting up to leave.

"I'll leave you two to some alone time..."

With that, she left.

Saiki made a face, walking up and sitting down on the bedside, sighing.

"You fainted from the injury, didn't you?"

"Um..."

"You're really hurt, right?"

"Well, see here..."

"I was right again, wasn't I?"

Yuki blushed as she dropped her gaze. Saiki sighed at this, reaching over to caress her cheek, frowning.

"You idiot... You shouldn't make me worry like that..."

The black witch couldn't help but smile, pressing his hand against her cheek.

"But you're here, Saiki-kun. That's all that matters to me now... I love you..."

"Quit fooling around," he quipped, taking his hand back. "Take other people's feelings serious for once."

Yuki frowned, blushing deeply as her eyes sparked in hurt.

"B-But I..."

She suddenly flinched, reaching for her ankle, making Saiki perk up.

"Looks like sensei forgot to treat your ankle... I'll go get the bandages and ointment..."

With that, he got up, quickly looking through the selves for Yuki's injury and returned with the medicine, setting it down to lift the blanket, gently taking her fractured ankle, making her gasp, feeling extremely sensitive underneath the younger prince's delicate fingertips.

"S-Saiki-kun..."

"You'll need some pain medication first," he deducted, tenderly caressing the injury as he wrapped around the bandages, looking towards Yuki with some uncertainty. "Should I get the Tylenol?"

"N-No, it doesn't hurt," she answered while her inner fangirl shrilled with glee. _Not now, anyway!_

"I see," he responded quietly. "And it's all bandaged up... You should visit the hospital... And you'll need some crutches, too... Also..."

Saiki looked at her with dead seriousness.

"PROMISE never to push yourself again, alright? I won't always be around to help you out, you know that right?"

"Y-Yes..." she squeaked, blushing darkly. He then sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"How could I allow this to happen in the first place? I knew you were injured and yet I still..."

He bit his lip, shuddering a bit.

"S-Stupid... I'm to blame for this, too..."

"Hey, don't blame yourself... I'm the idiot who fell and sprained my ankle in the first place!" Yuki exclaimed, hoping to reach him before his guilty conscience did. "Don't take responsibility for my stubbornness okay? I don't want to trouble you, Saiki-kun..."

"Huh... I should have been more stubborn in the first place..." he sighed again, and Yuki took his hand.

"You're doing a lot for me by just being here... I'm so happy that you are... It's like a dream with you by my side like this..."

She began blushing and stammered. "I-I-I yearn for your everlasting affection, Saiki-kun!"

"What's with the fancy Japanese?" Saiki asked, now confused. "Also, it's pointless to want what you already have, Yuki-chan."

This made blood rush to Yuki's cheeks as she dropped his hand, gulping.

"R-Right..."

Saiki had to smile a bit, ruffling the flustered blonde's hair, making her squeak in surprise.

"S-Saiki-kun?"

"You won't push yourself anymore, right?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No... I promise."

"Good. I'll get going, then..."

"No, wait..."

He stood up and opened the door, perking up.

"Senpai, sorry for making you wait..."

"Huh?"

Yuki looked over to see a nervous Natsu in the doorway, Mayumi close behind, surprised.

"Oh... The younger Shidoosha-san..."

"After you," Saiki stated. "I was going to ask sensei for some crutches..."

"I see," Natsu responded stiffly. "So Shinoya's really injured?"

"Yes, she is."

"What an idiot," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Mayumi frowned at her in disapproval.

"Natsu-chan..."

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki murmured from the bed, her voice pleading. Saiki flinched a bit, but quickly smiled at her.

"It'll only be a minute, Yuki-chan," he spoke in a quiet voice, reminding Natsu of a parent too busy to play with their child.

"Um... Were we interrupting something, Shidoosha-kun?"

"No, no, I was just leaving..."

"Wait, don't go," Yuki whispered as she reached out, her eyes wide and desperate. "Stay, Saiki-kun... Please stay..."

"Yuki-chan..." he groaned, clearly reluctant.

"Please...?" she tried again, her hand still reaching for his back, the distance seeming to increase. "Please... Saiki-kun?"

Saiki looked at her, a bit annoyed.

"Yuki-chan, you'll see me in class... Please stop making such a big deal out of it. Look, I..."

He was cut off when Natsu walked past him, firmly taking Yuki's shoulders.

"You don't want to be a bother on your little boyfriend's shoulders, right? Let it go, Shinoya."

Yuki's eyes seemed to regain their gleam at that, and she blinked in surprise, and frowned.

"R-Right... Sorry... Saiki-kun, feel free to leave."

"That makes it even harder, Yuki-chan," the black-haired wizard muttered before turning to leave, Tachibana blinking as he passed her, and just smiled, walking up to Yuki.

"So THAT'S Shidoosha-san up close... I can see what you mean; he's definitely your type, Shinoya-san!"

Shinoya blushed at that, and just stared at her foot that Saiki had carefully bandaged.

"Are you here to scold me too, sempai?"

"Yep." Natsu responded in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're going to be working twice as hard after that ankle of yours heals... But until then, don't bother coming, okay?"

"Natsu-chan!"

"B-But sempai!"

"No 'buts'." Natsu hissed, annoyed. "I will NOT allow this to happen ever again... Do you understand me, Shinoya?"

"I-I'm sorry Fukutaki-sempai... I didn't mean to..." Yuki's lips quivered and she bit her lower lip, trying her best not to cry. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"Natsu-chan, she can still help. She just won't push herself..." Mayumi took Natsu's hand, and she bit her lip. "I-I'll watch over her, too... So there's definitely no need to worry, okay? Come on Natsu-chan, it's not really her fault that she fell... And so she pushed herself too far... She's not going to do it again. I promise you that, cross my heart and hope to die! So..."

Natsu groaned, snapping her hand back. "As long as YOU don't push yourself, Mayumi-chan... I'll consider it. Just... Just watch her okay... Keiichi-sempai wouldn't be happy if..." she stopped, gulped, and just left. "W-Whatever, I'll leave it to you."

She quickly rushed out, blushing a deep red as Yuki blinked once in confusion.

"Um... Sempai?"

"She'll be fine." Yuki looked up as Tachibana grinned at her.

"Tachibana...sempai?"

Mayumi's smile widened.

"Looks like I'll be take care of you for the time being, Shinoya-san, but first... Crutches..."

* * *

"_Ohayou_, minna-san."

Everyone in Class 1-A gawked as Yuki came in on crutches, her ankle in a cast as she looked down, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"Shinoya, did you trip or something?" Seki-sensei asked, surprised. "Yuki-sensei told me you hurt yourself, but I didn't think..."

"I'm a bit clumsy," Yuki laughed, though it was forced. "The doctor said my ankle would heal in no time..."

"Shinoya-san," Shizuka Rika asked, clearly worried. "Do you need help getting towards your desk?"

"D-Do you want me to carry your stuff, S-Shinoya-san?" Minazuki sputtered, flushing a great crimson.

Yuki looked at the two in awe and glanced around the classroom. Everyone seemed worried about her, with the exception of Akiyama, who was as usual, as blank and still enough to be a statue. Doremi and Kurumi looked especially worried, and they soon got up to help her to her desk, which she quietly accepted, blushing all the while.

Saiki was both worried about her state and relieved to see her using crutches like she should be, and Akatsuki just had that 'now-why-didn't-you-listen-to-my-brother-about-this-earlier' look on him. Yuki quickly smiled at the two.

"I'll be able to walk normally in a week or two... It wasn't that bad of a fracture... But pushing it didn't do any good... Still... It's nice all casted up."

"I didn't think you would need a cast, Yuki-chan..." Doremi started, still worried. Kurumi just nodded.

"Will you really be okay?"

"Un. I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying about me."

"What about club practice?" Akatsuki had to ask, raising an eyebrow. Yuki laughed a bit.

"Well... Fukutaki-sempai told me to help out Tachibana-sempai until my ankle heals... So..."

She quickly changed the subject.

"So how did club practice with Kotake-kun go?"

"Well... I think he hates me." Akatsuki responded flatly, earning the soccer player in question to perk up.

"Weird, he seemed embarrassed when you greeted him, onii-chan," Saiki noted, raising an eyebrow. "He seemed to be a little...nervous?"

"How on earth would the younger Shidoosha know that?" Kotake grumbled to himself, his voice unknowingly reaching the younger prince's sensitive ears.

"Must I state the reasons, Kotake-kun? Your heart was racing, your fists were shaking, and you were stammering the entire time." Saiki sighed, reaching up to ruffle up his black hair. "It all seemed blatant to me."

Kotake's jaw dropped. "W-Was I really that obvious?" he whispered quietly as he looked over his shoulder to meet his 'rival's' younger brother, still staring with those dark, cold enough to cut ice eyes. He had to shudder, earning a sigh from Saiki.

"Onii-chan," he began quiet enough for only Akatsuki to hear. "Am I really that intimidating?"

"Normal people can't pick up radio signals with their ears, Saiki-kun." Akatsuki answered with a laugh, playfully ruffling his brother's hair. "We're supposed to be fitting in."

"Right..."

Yuki giggled, reaching out to trace kanji in his back, making him flinch.

"Demo saa~ You know..." the black witch smiled as she wrote 'you're just fine the way you are', a light blush on her cheeks. "I like Saiki-kun who's different."

"Speak for yourself." He muttered, blushing a bit while Kurumi and Doremi just seemed starry-eyed at the touching sight.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki sighed, her blush fading a bit. "You seriously need to loosen up."

"So true," Akatsuki sighed contently, making Doremi flinch.

"A-Akatsuki-kun..."

_Being a lovestruck schoolgirl..._ Kurumi thought to herself as she watched this._ It must be a lot of hard work..._

* * *

"Shinoya-san, there you are!" Tachibana called out as Yuki limped in, still having difficulty with her crutches. "Shall we get started?"

"Un..." Yuki sighed as she put the crutches off to the side, her eye catching the cast on her sempai's wrist, a sigh escaping her lips. "Fukutaki-sempai... She made you wear that to be considerate, right Tachibana-sempai?"

"No, I wore this on my own." Mayumi stroked the top of her cast, smiling. "It's a reminder that I'm only human."

The black witch flinched at that.

_That's not the case for me._

"Sou ka na... That's interesting, huh?"

"Ne Shinoya-san," Tachibana started, looking up at her faraway gaze. "That boy earlier with you in the nurse's office... Was that the younger Shidoosha-kun you told me about?"

"Sou da yo." Yuki responded before repeating the phrase in English. "That's right. He is."

"Do you really like him?" Mayumi asked, her eyes now gleaming. The black witch blushed as she lowered her gaze, nodding.

"Liking would be an understatement, Saiki-kun is my one and only number one." Yuki held up a finger to prove her point. "He's essential to living without misery... I'd choose saving him over saving the world... That may sound harsh, sempai... But I knew from the beginning how the world can be... Saiki-kun's just an inviolability, he must be around... He's more than just invaluable... He is..."

Her fists clenched as she shut her eyes, shaking.

"I need him...so badly... It's like a really bad addiction, sempai..."

Mayumi's eyes glimmered in surprise. "Wow... I didn't think it was possible to feel that strongly about another human being..."

Yuki frowned, her fists loosening up a bit.

_But my Saiki-kun isn't human... Is he?_

"Love is amazing, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

She perked up, surprised.

"S-Sempai..."

Tachibana grinned, her smile bright.

"Love is essential in life, it's a scientific fact. That may be true, but I just think it's amazing how strong your love is for someone who isn't a member of your family... I think I want to fall in real love someday."

Yuki blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You confuse me, Tachibana-sempai. I really don't understand half the things in this world, but I don't like thinking that something is wonderful without trying it first..."

"Isn't that contradicting what you told me before you joined, Shinoya-san?"

"I'm always contradicting myself. Making up my mind is hard." Yuki puffed her cheeks and huffed, stubborn. "If you don't have anything important to discuss with me, sempai... I would like to just get my duties today done as fast and as efficiently as possible... If he gets too anxious, I may have to quit and I don't want to."

"I guess even girls like you should take a break from your usual cute and cheerful disposition from time to time," Tachibana sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry for rambling on, Shinoya-san."

"It's fine."

Mayumi smiled and helped Shinoya walk, gently taking her hand.

"Do you want to know a secret, Shinoya-san?"

"Naisho?"

"Un. Promise not to tell." She grinned holding up a finger to her lips. Yuki just blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Natsu-chan."

"Fukutaki-sempai? _Really_?"

Mayumi nodded again, and the black witch blinked again in surprise.

"W-What is it, Tachibana-sempai?"

Tachibana smiled, and sighed.

"Did you know I have an older brother? He graduated two years ago."

"An older brother?" Yuki gasped as she sat down, her eyes sparkling in interest. "W-Was he really cute, sempai? N-No wait, um... I mean..."

"It's alright." Mayumi giggled, ruffling her blond locks as she sighed. "He was very nice... He was very sweet, and I adored him..."

"His name?"

"Tachibana Keiichi." She grinned. "I mentioned him earlier, didn't I, Shinoya-san?"

"Oh, so that's who he was," Shinoya noted, surprised. "I guess it's no wonder... You're really nice aren't you, Tachibana-sempai?"

The upperclassman laughed, crossing her arms as she sat, chuckling. "That's nice of you, Shinoya-san... But... Keiichi-nii-san used to be in the kyūdō club with both me and Natsu-chan... Speaking of which, Natsu-chan and I... We were childhood friends, I suppose... We were really happy back then... And she had quite the crush on nii-san..."

She shook her head, sighing. "So when he joined the kyūdō club, Natsu-chan didn't waste a second applying for the same thing. I joined soon as well, I was so worried about those two..."

Yuki's eyes slowly widened.

_So Fukutaki-sempai joined... Just so she could be with Tachibana-sempai's older brother...? It's like me... But I want to impress Saiki-kun... I want him to think even I can be mature in mind, body, and spirit..._

"Shinoya-san," Mayumi continued as she sighed, her smile turning sad. "Nii-san really didn't want Natsu-chan in the club... He cared for her as much as I did... But Natsu-chan kept insisting, _promising_ that she'd be the best archer they've got. She really had her heart sent on impressing him..."

Yuki gulped, nervous.

_Just like me..._

"It's funny... Nii-san took archery quite seriously... More so than Natsu-chan does now..." Mayumi smiled to herself, and sighed. "But when I had to quit due to my arthritis... He worked even harder. And when he graduated... Natsu-chan at this time had become one of the best archers... And he told her, 'no matter what, Fukutaki-san, always work your absolute hardest, make the kyūdō club something to be proud of'."

She frowned, and gulped, laughing a bit ruefully. "M-My nii-san is such an idiot... What he should have said was 'do your best and have fun with it'... Natsu-chan was so serious about kyūdō that she drove away all potential archers... I did my best to help her... To make Natsu-chan go slower... But alas..."

"I had no idea..." Yuki muttered, her eyes wide. "Natsu-chan was like _that_?"

Mayumi nodded, sighing.

"Surprising... Isn't it? She's been like that for so long..."

Unknowist to the two girls, Natsu soon walked in, and stopped upon hearing the conversation.

"But I think she's just trying to impress nii-san for all this time... Natsu-chan's protective of me, too... For that reason... Because you two are so alike, Shinoya-san... Natsu-chan doesn't like that. She just misses Keiichi is all..."

Natsu's eyes widened as she blushed darkly, quickly leaving before either of them noticed.

Yuki just blinked, eyes wide.

"I guess... That makes sense."

"I admire you, Shinoya-san." Mayumi admitted, giggling. "You're able to be honest with yourself..."

The black witch frowned.

_Honest? What a joke._

But she quickly smiled, laughing a bit.

"D-Don't flatter me like that, sempai..."

Mayumi's own smile widened.

"This will be interesting... Won't it, Shinoya-san?"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards and the Ojamajos look behind her as she picks up a card and while Yuki looks proud, they look exasperated. The card is revealed to be an image of Yuki in kyūdō uniform, pointing an arrow with a mischievous grin on her face.) _

"Shinoya, are you busy?"

"Huh...? Oh... No... Not at all, sempai."

"I see... Come here for a moment."

"H-Hai."

Yuki limped her way to Natsu with the crutches, sighing.

"Do you need me, sempai?"

"This Shidoosha-kun you mentioned... Is he very responsible?"

Yuki nodded, her eyes going glassy at the mention of Saiki, her mind already conjuring all sorts of images of the black-haired wizard. "He's...much more responsible than I am."

"Huh..." Natsu raised her eyebrow, folding her arms. "Is he reliable?"

"More than anyone I know."

"Is he a distraction to you?"

"H-Huh?"

Yuki balanced herself on the crutches, taken off-guard from the question.

"A-A distraction? Why?"

"You heard me, Shinoya. In order to excel at archery, you must be clear of mind." She huffed, turning off to the side. "You can't have your mind all caught up with some boy you have a crush on."

"What's wrong with me thinking about Saiki-kun? I'm sure you think about Tachibana-sempai's older brother all the time..." Yuki folded her own arms, still balancing on the crutches. "There's nothing wrong with my feelings towards Saiki-kun... In fact, I can focus _easier_ when I think of him."

"Don't bring Keiichi into this," Natsu growled, her fists clenching. "You don't know how that feels, Shinoya."

"You don't know that." The black witch blushed deeply, and her posture stiffened. "You're the one who doesn't know, Fukutaki-sempai..."

Fukutaki's eyes widened and she ruefully smiled.

"Have it your way. I have no use for an apprentice who won't do as she's told. Get OUT, Shinoya."

Shinoya's eyes jolted wide,

"S-Sempai, that's unfair! I-I'm sorry that's the one thing that I can't do... But I'll work harder when my ankle heals, promise!"

"What injured it in the first place?"

"Well... I fell."

"Exactly, you _fell_. You're clumsy, Shinoya, How can you expect to become a great archer if you always hurt yourself?"

"Because..." Yuki paused, perplexed. "Because... No pain, no gain?"

"Give me a break," she stated, brushing her off. "You're not even taking this seriously."

"But I'm still here aren't I? Me and my bum ankle!"

"Then start overworking yourself again. Prove it." Natsu sighed heavily. "If you were really serious, you wouldn't be taking this so slowly..."

Yuki's eyes widened. "B-But I... I can't..."

"Can't?" Fukutaki raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Shinoya frowned, Saiki's words resounding in her head.

"_You won't push yourself anymore, right?"_

She shook her head, hiding her eyes.

_I promised Saiki-kun... I'm only not working hard because unless my ankle fully heals, I'm going to make things worse for myself... And that'll trouble Saiki-kun... Won't it?_

Natsu noticed and sighed, patting Yuki on the head.

"No worries, Shinoya. What kind of captain would I be if I let my apprentice overwork herself? Wait for your ankle to heal... And then you can work yourself as hard as you want."

"T-Thank you, Fukutaki-sempai..."

"Call me Natsu, okay?"

"Natsu...sempai?"

Natsu smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah... Like that."

Yuki blushed, and nodded.

"Okay, Natsu-sempai."

* * *

Yuki gulped as she sat on her bed, her fingers trembling as she reached for her still bandaged ankle.

"Okay... The doctor said my ankle was healed... So I can walk normally again..."

"That's great, Yuki!" Meme exclaimed as she crawled up on her master's bed in cat form, beaming.

"But... Saiki-kun was the one who bandaged up my foot nice and tight..." She blushed as her fingers delicately caressed the bandages, her blush heating up upon the remembrance of his soft yet electric touch, her heart already pounding. "It'll feel so...weird without it."

"My gosh, Yuki..." her cat groaned as she yawned a 'nya', shaking her head. "Saiki this, Saiki that... If only the guy knew he was the dictator of your life."

"S-Shut up Meme," Yuki gritted her teeth as she carefully removed the bandages, stretching out her foot with a relieved sigh. "It doesn't even hurt..."

She pressed it to the ground and stood up, hopping on it a bit while she beamed.

"Perfect! I'm back to normal."

"It's a miracle." Meme mewed before proceeding to take a nap. "Good for you, Yuki."

Yuki just giggled at that as she fell back on her bed, sighing.

"Of course, Natsu-chan's going to make me work like hell when I get to the kyūdō club."

"It's your fault for signing up, Yuki..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

She rolled to the side, making a "huh" sound.

"Tachibana-sempai's older brother...and Natsu-sempai... I wonder if they were really like me and Saiki-kun... I guess it's similar...but different..."

"Nya? What's that mean, Yuki?" Meme asked, confused.

Yuki just smiled to herself, giggling.

"Nothing, Meme."

* * *

"Sempai~! I'm here to do my best!"

Yuki opened the door as she beamed, waving.

"Hi!"

"Shinoya-san, your ankle!" Tachibana gasped as she ran up, surprised. "Is it really healed already?"

The black witch simply nodded, her grin widened.

"All I have to do is not have another impressive fall."

"Impressive, Shinoya," Natsu noted as she walked up, earning a surprised Tachibana to yelp her name. "But it's too early to celebrate... You still need to take things slowly..."

Shinoya shook her head fervently, her eyes gleaming.

"No! I want to get started with the yumi bow! I want to do some actual archery!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"A-Also sempai... I took what you said to heart... But... Don't you think when you graduate...won't it be easier if there were a few more members? I could never keep this club running, sempai..."

"Maybe," the older girl admitted before sighing. "But how are we going to attract people, Shinoya?"

"Kurumi-chan once said that using charm is often a good way to manipulate people..." Yuki started, looking thoughtful. "Maybe if we all look really friendly, Natsu-sempai... More people might come... But I think what we should really try a live performance? I heard that people will flock to whatever seems amazing, and you're really good at archery, right Natsu-sempai?"

Natsu blushed at that, embarrassed. "A-A little..."

"Don't be shy Natsu-chan, you're amazing!" Mayumi exclaimed in cheer, grasping her friend's arm. "And people always flock to Shinoya-san, so this will be easy!"

This made Natsu's eyes widen.

_People always flock...to Shinoya?_

Yuki giggled, flattered as she winked.

"It's nothing!"

Mayumi giggled herself. "Oh, Shinoya-san... You really do have some unique charisma..."

Yuki's smile stiffened for a moment but she laughed, though it felt forced.

_Kurumi-chan said the same thing..._

"Tachibana-sempai..."

Yuki's voice shook a bit as she continued, "I-It's nothing... Really..."

_Why are people around me when I want to be alone? Mou..._

Her heart pounded a bit, and she sighed, her eyes going blank for a few moments before she shook her head and smiled.

Natsu made a "huh" sound.

"Shinoya... What are your measurements?"

"E-Eh?"

Instinctively, she covered her chest, blushing a deep red.

"U-Um... I..."

"She looks like she's a little smaller than you were when you were her age," Mayumi noted, looking fascinated while Natsu made a "huh" sound.

"Will she fit?"

"It may be a little big, but..."

"Fair enough, Shinoya... Come with me."

"H-Hai..."

Yuki's blush only deepened as Fukutaki took her hand, leading her into the room to get dressed.

After a few moments, the black witch came out, dressed in a rather baggy kyūdō uniform.

"Just as I thought... It looks a little big on you, Shinoya-san..." Tachibana laughed.

"It'll have to do," the class president huffed, folding her arms. "We don't have any money, alas..."

"I'm sure the school would lend us something..." Mayumi started. "We just need to set up a fundraiser or something..."

"Yeah yeah, Shinoya, here's your _yugake_ glove," Fukutaki muttered, momentarily pausing to toss a one-fingered _yugake_ glove over to Yuki, which she quickly caught. "You start with an _ippongake_ first, then you can move onto a _mitsugake_ later. Remember to use giriko powder."

"N-Natsu-chan," Mayumi stammered, surprised. "What about..."

"We can focus on that later, Mayumi-chan."

"B-But Natsu-chan—"

While the two upperclassmen debated over what to do, Yuki just slipped on the glove and began observing her new uniform, and she soon smiled brightly.

_It looks good on me._

* * *

"Yo~sha!"

Yuki grunted as she placed the heavy box down on the desk, quickly grabbing the trinkets from inside to place on the selves.

"Mou Majorika, why so much?"

"Don't break the merchandise!" was the grumpy witch tutor's proclamation.

"So much work on a nice day? I should be modeling," Kurumi sighed heavily as she fanned herself, earning Moriko to glare at her.

"You REALLY need to pick up your own weight... Or at least up to your neck."

The gray witch looked mortified and crossed her arms with a growl.

"M-Moriko-chan that was a little harsh..." Akemi stated in her quiet and mousy voice, lightly gripping the pretty peeved jade witch's shoulder, making her sigh.

"Akemi-chan..."

"Fighting won't solve anything, Moriko-chan," Hazuki stated matter-of-factly, adjusting her glasses.

"Kurumi-chan, you shouldn't let things like that bother you," Onpu added, waving her finger, while Kurumi sighed.

"Hey, I can't help that much how I look okay? Sheesh..."

"Just listen to Onpu-onee-sama, Kurumi-chan," Yuki stated dreamily, hearts floating around as she stared at the purple witch.

The gray witch looked annoyed but huffed with a flip of her hair.

"Fine, sure thing Yuki-chan... Whatever."

Yuki snapped out of the daze and puffed her cheeks, and Onpu just sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

"My, my, Yuki-chan..."

"Stop being cute," Momoko laughed, beaming. "I think that's what Onpu-chan would have said, right?"

Yuki blushed at that, and laughed a bit nervously.

"M-Mou..."

"Ne Yuki-chan, how's the club going?" Doremi asked before smiling. "It's really good that your ankle healed so quickly, almost a miracle right?"

"Club is going fine, Fukutaki... Er, I mean Natsu-sempai really warmed up to me..." Yuki answered, scratching her neck. "But we need more members... When Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai graduate, I'll...be all alone."

Her friends looked surprised at that.

"It's true," Aiko noted. "Ya WILL need more members... Preferably some second-year students..."

Yuki laughed at that, her voice thick with concern.

"T-True... But I don't think anyone would..."

"Use the power of your unbelievable charisma," Kurumi joked. "Heck, all you have to do is look cute and you got the world under your thumb, Yuki-chan."

The black witch perked up at that, and frowned, bowing her head to hide her eyes.

"Demo... I wonder if there's a reason for that..."

"What was that, Yuki?" Hana asked in a bubbly voice, making her quickly wave her hands, faking another perfect smile.

"I-It's nothing important, Hana-chan!"

"Really Yuki-chan, you sure have some weird moments," Moriko noted before grinning. "Looks like even our little _princess_ has some flaws..."

Yuki's eyes widened at the nickname she was use to Saiki giving her and gritted her teeth.

"_Moriko-chan_," she growled before Akemi clasped her childhood friend's arm, her big sapphire eyes pleading.

"Moriko-chan, that's too much!"

"Sheesh Akemi-chan, loosen up," Moriko sighed in response as she backed off, making Yuki's anger vanish as she turned surprised.

_These two..._

"Yuki-chan, if you want, we could help," Momoko smiled. "We can advertise very well. We did it for the baseball club once in fifth grade."

"Yeah, but didn't we also end up in a huge debt afterwards?" Aiko reminded, sighing heavily.

"That was because none of us really PLAYED baseball before other than Momo-chan... Though it was mostly Majodera's fault, too..." Doremi sighed herself, fiddling with her fingers in memory of the rather embarrassing yet still fun memory. "We HAVE been successful in promoting the Mahou-Dou before..."

Majorika nodded in agreement.

"But that was because of Onpu-chan, aka our 'secret weapon'." Hazuki stated, gesturing to their said 'secret weapon' who striked a cute pose with her tongue sticking out.

"Well now we have two, no three secret weapons," Moriko laughed, gesturing to Kurumi who also gave her best modeling smile as well as Yuki who instinctively just held up a peace sign before sighing.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You don't have to help me, minna." Yuki scratched the back of her head, still playing it cute. "R-Really, it's nothing much... I can do it on my own."

"But Yuki..." Hana stated before Doremi frowned.

"Remember Yuki-chan, we're doing this because we want to, not because we have to."

Yuki's smile faded and she turned stubborn.

"Well, stop wanting! I don't need any help, anyway... It's really troublesome... Besides, it's my club. Natsu-sempai won't like it if we all work together like this."

Mentioning the club president was more than enough to extinguish all the Ojamajos' whole enthusiasm on the whole promotion idea.

"That's right..." Onpu sighed as she folded her arms. "Fukutaki-sempai may be unreasonable, but she's stubborn... It wouldn't do much good to bother her."

Moriko nodded in reluctant agreement, and Akemi suddenly blushed.

"H-Hey... What if... W-W-We..."

All stared at Akemi as she began stuttering, as deathly shy as she was.

"W-W-We c-c-could..." She nearly choked, and that's when Moriko got annoyed.

"OUT WITH IT, AKEMI-CHAN!"

"We-could-just-set-up-a-live-performance-with-Yuki-chan-and-Fukutaki-sempai!" Akemi cried out in one breath before taking a deep inhale, gulping as she went back to shy. "I-I mean... That's what I think we should do..."

"That might actually work," Aiko stated, as if surprised that the quiet crystal witch could come up with an actual plan. "But first... Yuki-chan?"

"I can't even hit the target much less the bulls-eye." She moaned dejectedly, remembering the rather disastrous time she shot the arrow straight into the wall beside the target, earning Natsu to scream at her while Mayumi tried without avail to calm her down and assure her that she would do better next time.

They would have to replace the wood later. At least she hadn't broken the bow... Then again, she partially blamed the miss on the fact that it felt so dang UNCOMFORTABLE with giriko powder spread over her thumb-covered-only _ippongake_ glove.

Eh.

"That won't look good," Momoko noted as she began thinking. "You need practice."

"Tell me something I don't know, Momo-chan." Yuki ruefully smiled, shaking her head. "I'll get better, I suppose."

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi started before Kurumi twirled a strand of her black hair around her finger, sighing.

"So, what do you plan to do, Yuki-chan?"

The black witch's response was simple.

"I'm going to make it up as I go along."

Her friends stared at her, but shrugged.

"Well... You have our support, Yuki-chan."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Thwock!_

"Way to go, you actually hit the target this time."

Yuki let out a sigh of relief at this, and Tachibana clapped.

"A little improvement is always a good thing, Shinoya-san!"

"Che, che... Mayumi-chan, can't you take this more seriously?" Natsu sighed heavily. "Just because she actually hit the target doesn't mean it'll get easier for her..."

"Most because of the giriko powder, sempai..." Yuki muttered as she adjusted her fingers and her glove, wiggling her thumb. "Can they make this stuff more comfortable?"

"No pain, no game, right Shinoya?" she turned on her with her own words. Yuki sighed heavily herself.

"I-It's not painful... Just uncomfortable..."

"Everything can't be comfortable to suit your needs, Shinoya..."

"H-Hai..."

She sighed as she edged the glove off her thumb, wiping off the remainder of the giriko powder as Natsu went out to polish the arrows, and Tachibana just adjusted the cast on her wrist before going over to fix the wall.

Yuki blinked and just smiled.

"I'm going out, okay sempai? Tell Natsu-sempai that I'll be back!"

"Shinoya-san, you're leaving in your uniform?" Tachibana wondered, looking very confused. Yuki blushed and took some flyers.

"I may get more people if I'm all dressed up. Besides, cosplay is lots of fun!"

Mayumi blinked, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll make up an excuse for Natsu-chan..."

Yuki gave her a thumb up and stepped out of the room to go do her thing.

* * *

_Okay... So I use charm in order to get people to come..._

Yuki smiled to herself.

_Alright, if I can charm people lots without wanting to... How much if on purpose, I wonder? This will be fun..._

Her fist clenched.

_Okay, here I go!_

Looking up, her eyes gleamed as she caught sight of Nishimura Seiji talking to Erizawa Yuta, and grinned.

_First prey._

"Nishimura-kun~! Erizawa-kun~!" she called out as she hopped up to them, making them perk up.

"S-Shinoya!" Nishimura seemed flustered, and ruffled his hair, laughing nervously. "W-What's up?"

Erizawa just stared at her, confused. "So... Where's Sayako?"

"Um, Kurumi-chan's busy," Yuki stated before turning thoughtful. "Alas, I wonder if she can help me with the issue I have..."

She stared at them, her big brown eyes in sparkling expectation. "Can you two please help~?"

Both boys gawked at her, gulping.

"What do you want...Shinoya?"

Yuki's eyes gleamed again.

_Hooked like a fish._

"Well..." she started as she fiddled with her fingers, playing it cute like she'd seen Onpu do it so many times on TV. "You know how I'm in the kyūdō club, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's pretty amazing..." Nishimura laughed, adjusting his collar. "You're even in uniform... Shidoosha is one lucky guy..."

"W-We're not even talking about Akatsuki-kun..." Yuki shrugged and Erizawa sweatdropped.

"So... Shinoya... What do you want?"

"Well... You see..." She held up her flyers, giving the two puppy dog eyes, looking both adorable and completely miserable. "I'm really the only member... Because when Natsu-sempai graduates...I'll be all alone...so lonely... Can you please check out the kyūdō club when you have the time? You don't have to join, but it would help if you told your friends..."

"Sure thing!" Nishimura responded enthusiastically while Erizawa blinked.

Yuki noticed and stepped up her act.

"You know Erizawa-kun; kyūdō is really good for the mind, body, and soul... Kurumi-chan told me earlier how much she likes guys who are very mature in their mind-body connection."

Erizawa made a 'ping' sound at that and turned starry-eyed.

"I'll DO it!"

The black witch just smiled at that.

_Sorry about that, Kurumi-chan~! But no matter how evil the tactics, a win is still a win!_

"Um... I-I'll check it out too, S-Shinoya-san..." a voice murmured softly, making Yuki look up at none other than the usual quiet and soft-spoken but feisty Shizuka Rika, making her blink as she quickly but on her usual cheerful smile.

"Thank you bunches, Shizuka-san~!"

Shizuka smiled but blushed as she glanced at Nishimura.

"I-It's nothing..."

Seiji returned the stare in confusion. Yuki's curls twitched at that.

_Sensing..._ She began blushing as she grinned rather stupidly. _Rabu...rabu... NO!_

She quickly snapped at it, waving her hands in embarrassment.

_Oh, no!_

"I-I really appreciate this! Please come soon, okay~?"

_Matchmaker comes later!_

Handing the three flyers, she quickly bolted off, confusing them a bit.

"Okay..." Erizawa stated to no one in particular. "As cute as Shinoya is... She's still weird."

Rika blinked, but Nishimura shrugged, laughing a bit.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Yuki continued her work, determined to get her quota, which she made up right on the spot.

"Excuse me? Please check out the kyūdō club~ It'll be really, super nice if you do!"

"Can you come by...later? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Please come! I'll really appreciate it if you do!"

"Look... Just go, okay? I really don't want sempai's memory to fade into oblivion! All that hard work..."

"Thank you so much~! I'll remember this kindness!"

It went without saying that all the black witch did was play the victim of a cruel punishment where she'd fade away in a cruel, cruel world to persuade people to come.

...And she indirectly used Kurumi and Onpu's own charms from time to time, since she really couldn't think of anything else when her charm failed.

So in other words, she was being a burriko.

"Thank you~! And please join if you're interested!" she thanked as she bowed, letting out a sigh of relief. She waved the other students goodbye and marked down on a notebook.

"Wow, I'm really making progress here..." she grinned as she tapped her chin with the pencil. "I bet this will make Tachibana-sempai really happy... Though Natsu-sempai on the other hand may be a little..."

"Oi, you're Shinoya Yuki-chan right?"

"Eh?"

Imaginary cat ears sprung from Yuki's head and she turned around, letting out a light gasp at the sight of three boys.

"Oh... Hi."

"Yo," the first one, who had dark navy-colored short and spiky hair as well as dark azure-colored eyes, grinned, looking awfully amused. "Name's Maebara Takuya, Class 1-C."

"Oh, that would put you in Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan's class..." Yuki noted before smiling brightly. "Can you do me a _huge_ favor by checking out the kyūdō club later? That would be really nice~!"

"Cute, but you got nothing on Suzuki-san." The second one grinned. This guy was shorter than Maebara, and had messy brown hair and a rather surprising shade of olive green eyes. "What do you say, Okayasu?"

The third one named 'Okayasu' just shrugged. He was the medium height one. He had straight sandy-colored hair and eyes that were a really dark shade of hazel, almost looking dark red. "Hard to say, Hitohira."

Yuki flinched at the comment and her smile twitched.

_These must be Akemi-chan's fanboys... I can see why Moriko-chan hates them!_

"What'cha got there, Shinoya?" Maebara implored, reaching out to grab one of her flyers, momentarily surprising her before she quickly put on another cheerful front.

"Oh, that. I'm just promoting my club is all... I mentioned it earlier... It's the kyūdō club in case you weren't listening..."

"Kyūdō?" they wondered at the same time before Maebara spoke up, almost surprised.

"But can ya really handle Fukutaki, Shinoya?"

Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Un... She's not that bad... So will you help? You can even join if you want to..."

"Tsk, tsk," Okayasu laughed, waving his finger. "Why would we do that? Don't get me wrong Shinoya, you got a pretty face enough to convince a grown man to do anything, but alas..."

"Look, are you going to help or not?" Yuki asked with growing annoyance, sweatdropping a bit. _They're starting to remind me of Toyoken..._

"But Shi~noya..."

"E-Excuse me... Maebara-kun, Hitohira-kun, Okayasu-kun...?"

THAT certainly snapped the trio's attention, and Yuki's eyes slowly widened.

_That voice..._

"S-Suzuki-san!" the boys gasped, all looking flushed at the sight of the crystal witch herself, fiddling with her fingers.

"Akemi-chan?" Yuki wondered, making Akemi perk up.

_Ah... Yuki-chan..._

She gulped and her face went its usual shade of red, and she forced a smile, laughing a bit.

"Um... I... I would like it too, if you helped out Yuki-chan... That won't...be a problem...right?"

They blinked and gave her the thumbs up.

"ABSOLUTELY SUZUKI-SAN!"

Akemi's smile brightened.

"Thank you..."

Yuki just blinked, and the three boys turned to her.

"Shinoya, we'll see you later, then!"

And with that, they were off.

"Sorry about that," Akemi apologized as she walked up. "That's Maebara Takuya, Hitohira Satoru, and Okayasu Tadashi... They're...er... Well, they're my 'fanclub' is how Kurumi-chan put it."

Yuki's sweatdropped increased at that as she sighed.

_I was right... They WERE her fanboys..._

"Akemi-chan... Erm... Thanks... But didn't I say...?"

"I-I wanted to help..." Akemi stammered, her traditional blush covering her cheeks as she gave her a soft smile. "I-I'm sorry... But I really wanted to help you, Yuki-chan..."

"But Akemi-chan..."

"Now listen here, Yuki-chan."

"Huh?"

Both Akemi and Yuki perked up as Moriko walked up to them, hands on hips as she grinned.

"If Akemi-chan wants to help, let her. You know how much I hate it when people hog the spotlight."

"M-Moriko-chan..." Akemi murmured in surprise, while Yuki blushed.

"But I thought..."

"I'm selfish," Moriko admitted with a wink. "And I don't give a damn about other people's orders. I do whatever I want, and whatever's good for the world. I have my own principles, you know."

Akemi weakly giggled at that, and Yuki soon smiled.

"Sheesh Moriko-chan..."

"Oh yeah and... Speaking of which..." the jade witch suddenly growled, and her fists clenched. "Akemi-chan, if those boys ever come NEAR you and BOTHER you again, let me know, okay?"

Akemi blushed at that, and shrugged.

"T-That's unnecessary, though..."

Yuki just sighed, sweating a bit in exasperation.

_Besides, I was the one getting bothered! Mou..._

She soon smiled.

_But because of Akemi-chan, I have three extra people. Let's see if I can get over my quota!_

"Akemi-chan, Moriko-chan, I'll see you after practice, okay?"

They both perked up and waved.

"Ja ne, Yuki-chan."

"Ja ne!"

And with that, Yuki skipped off.

_Okay, okay, so I just need maybe a few more... Hey, what IS my quota anyway?_

She began thinking.

_Was it ten? Fifteen? Maybe sixteen... Or twenty... Or twenty-one... Urr..._

"S-Shinoya-san?"

"Huh?"

Yuki stopped and perked up, soon instinctively smiling.

"Hi Minazuki-kun~!"

Minazuki flustered as he adjusted her glasses, reaching up to ruffle his dark brown hair.

"S-Shinoya-san... I heard that you needed help with something..."

"Hai~" Yuki smiled brightly, holding up her flyers. "Can you check out the kyūdō club, Minazuki-kun? I would be really happy if you told your friends and considered joining~!"

Minazuki's blush deepened and he nervously laughed, shakily taking a flyer from her, making her brighten up.

"Minazuki-kun, thank you!"

Minazuki soon smiled, and closed his eyes.

"...I-It's nothing..."

Yuki smiled back and waved as she mouthed 'see you there' and hopped past him, looking for more people.

"Let's see..."

She looked at the flyer as she smiled.

_Surely, this will work...right? I just hope Natsu-sempai approves... But... Shouldn't I have made sure before time? Wow... I really am stupid..._

As she turned around the corner...

_**BUMP!**_

"_Oomph_!"

"I thought I'd find you here, Yuki-chan."

Yuki winced as a flyer was taken from her, making her perk up.

"W-Wai... Oh!"

She blushed heavily, and she gulped. "Sai...Saiki-kun?"

Saiki looked through the flyer, and sighed, rolling it up.

"Mind if I ask what this is about, Yuki-chan?"

"Promoting the kyūdō club..." her blush deepened and she quickly smiled. "When Natsu-sempai graduates next year... The club will be dissolved, won't it? So I'm trying to get more members... People are easily convinced, so..."

"Yuki-chan, you're going about this the wrong way... People should join because they want to, not because you asked them to." Saiki frowned, and shook his head. "You're such an idiot..."

"Tell me something I don't know..." Yuki sighed herself and shrugged. "But it's the only way I know will work... I know it's not very sensible... But it's easy. Besides, what else could I do? You're the only one I care about, Saiki-kun."

"Stop fooling around," he stated sternly. "And don't you have a backup plan or something?"

"I haven't made one up yet..."

"You can't be a selfish princess forever you know," Saiki stated with a growl, earning her to frown, her eyes glittering in shame. "Can't you stop acting like everything's a game to you?"

Yuki bit her lip. _So what? I don't care about everyone around me... Who cares? As long as you're around, it's perfectly fine..._

_The universe can go to hell for all I care... Just let me keep _you_..._

"Saiki-kun... I do have on backup plan..."

"Oh?" Saiki quickly smiled, a bit relieved. "What would that be, Yuki-chan?"

"Maybe a live performance... After all, watching Natsu-sempai practice was what made me want to join..."

_Because... I thought I would impress you that way..._

"Maybe," the younger prince shrugged and ruffled her hair. "Just don't push yourself, okay?"

"Hai~!"

Yuki's eyes sparkled with affection as he removed his hand, soon sighing.

"Well, you should get to practice, right Yuki-chan?"

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

Saiki stared at her in confusion as she fiddled with her fingers, touching her face as she blushed.

"I-If I do a live performance with Natsu-sempai... Saiki-kun... You'll be there to give me some support, right?"

"Depends. Onii-chan may have something important to do..." he trailed off before stopping at the devastated expression on the black witch's face and frowned. "It's not like you need me there anyway... Won't all your other friends be watching?"

"_NO_!" she nearly screamed, desperate as she gripped his sleeve. "You _have_ to show up, _you have to_! I-I really want you there... Without Saiki-kun, I won't be able to do well at all... I... I need you to _always_ be by my side, okay? You _promised_ that you'd _always_ be there for me, _didn't_ you? Well, _be there_!"

He stared at her in surprise and blushed a bit, quickly stammering a bit, "I-I'll see what I can do... But be reasonable, Yuki-chan..."

"Reasonable?" Her grip on him tightened, as if eager to not let him go. "Love is always unreasonable, you know... I want you there so _badly_, so please show okay? For me...?"

He separated himself from her desperate grip and sighed. "Don't look like that... You're making a big deal out of nothing. Look, I'll show up if I have the time... But don't get your hopes up."

Yuki smiled in relief, her eyes sparkling like she was about to start crying.

"I'm glad... Saiki-kun..."

Saiki's blush darkened and he sighed heavily, turning around. "Just get back and practice really hard, got it Yuki-chan?"

She quickly nodded.

"Yes! Anything for you!"

"You never make any sense."

Yuki just laughed, scratching her cheek.

_Clueless as usual._

* * *

"Natsu-sempai, sorry, it took longer than it should have..."

Yuki did an anime fall at the sight of Natsu sitting down on the ground while she sipped her green tea, sighing.

"Shinoya, you're late."

"T-There's a reason for that, sempai."

"Promoting the club, right?"

"R-Right, captain..."

Natsu sighed, clearly annoyed. "Great... MORE people who treat archery like a game..."

"S-Sorry..." Yuki muttered, frowning. "But I don't want the club to die, sempai... Is that wrong?"

"Shinoya, people only come because _you_ asked them to, not because they're interested."

The black witch flinched at that. "I-I was thinking... We could set up some targets... It's practice with an audience."

Natsu sighed.

"Keiichi would hate me for this..."

"I don't think he would." Yuki whispered quietly. "If he's anything like Saiki-kun..."

"You don't know that."

"But we still have to TRY, sempai! It's all I could think about... Tachibana-sempai's older brother wanted the club to live on, and when you graduate..." Yuki sighed heavily as she fixed her hair into a ponytail with her usual blue school ribbon, and took a deep breath. "It may not be very effective, but it was all I could come up with."

The club captain growled at that, and folded her arms.

"And if no one takes it seriously? Then what?"

"Good question."

"SHI-_NO_-YA! Take things SERIOUSLY for once!"

"Sorry, sempai..."

"Natsu-chan, think about what Shinoya-san has to say."

Natsu and Yuki perked up at stared at Mayumi, who was standing in the doorway as she twirled a bit of her short brown hair, sighing.

"I really think this may be the only way if we want the kyūdō club to survive after graduation... Keiichi-nii-san would have wanted this more than the club simply going out in one big blow." She walked towards Natsu, taking her hands. "I'm sorry nii-san caused you so much stress, Natsu-chan... But please think about it. There are more things important than simple sports discipline."

"Mayumi-chan..." Natsu sighed heavily. "If we do practice in front of an audience, it simply won't do if Shinoya doesn't get a bulls-eye. People know the dangers of archery; they know how hard it is to aim the arrow properly."

"If you were worried about Shinoya-san, why didn't you just say so?" Mayumi asked, making her friend flush with embarrassment.

"I-I just don't want to look like a fool if she messes up!"

"I won't mess up sempai." Yuki smiled and grinned widely. "I'll get the bulls-eye for sure!"

"Easier said than done, Shinoya. You have a lot of practice to do before... And now thanks to your stupidity, we have limited time to practice."

The black witch sweatdropped.

_I guess my plan wasn't very well thought-out... Whoopsies._

"I'm sure Shinoya-san can do it," Mayumi stated, optimistic like always. Natsu glared at her.

"Mayumi-chan, I wouldn't be so sure."

Yuki's sweatdrop increased at that.

_Note to self: don't make up everything as you go along. With your luck, something's bound to go wrong._

"I-I'll do my best sempai..."

"Mayumi-chan, set up the targets."

"Hai." Mayumi stated with a slight salute as she rushed off and Natsu turned on Shinoya, her face shadowed.

"Shinoya, are you aware of how much practice you'll need before getting a bulls-eye?"

"Let me guess, I'm going to work like hell, huh Natsu-sempai?"

"That's captain to you."

"Captain," Yuki corrected herself, sighing a bit. "Um... Work like hell?"

"Double that."

"Oh..." Yuki exhaled before gulping. "S-Sou ka..."

"You're an idiot, you know that Shinoya?"

"Tell me something I don't know, sempai."

"Natsu-chan~" Tachibana called out as she dragged in a target, setting it up. "Is this okay?"

Natsu nodded, cracking her knuckles as Yuki readied her yumi bow.

"Ready, Shinoya?"

"Somewhat."

"Get over it and aim."

Yuki nodded as she pulled her arrow back, aiming for the center of the target.

_Alright... Achieve perfect focus... Don't let your mind wander...Urk. The target's chipped... Wait, that's not important! Focus, Yuki, focus! If you fail like this in front of Saiki-kun..._

_**Ta-thump.**_

_That won't be good, will it?_

A bead of sweat ran down her cheek as she released the arrow, which struck one of the target's inner rings, missing the dead center by an inch. Yuki blinked and began sulking.

"Ohhh... No good at all..."

"Impressive, very close to the target," Natsu whistled and stepped beside Yuki, patting the top of her head. "Looks like you're getting the hang of this pretty quickly... Almost a fluke, don't you think?"

"Perhaps... But I don't want to look any stupider than I already am, so I want to be able to hit the target center for at least a little while..." Yuki blushed a bit as she continued. "Besides... Archery may come in handy... And I want to make up for my week lost that could have been spent practicing lots and lots. I may not like working hard when I don't need to, but when it comes to something I may like a little and a chance... I don't want to lose it."

"You really are an idiot." Natsu stated, making her sulk some more.

"I-I know..."

"Natsu-chan, that's not nice." Mayumi sighed as she pulled out the arrow. "You need to be more supportive."

"You're too supportive, Mayumi-chan," Natsu groaned while she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I haven't kicked Shinoya out yet have I? She really seems to endure training... Even if she did fracture her ankle the first day of practice."

Yuki frowned as she blushed. "T-That was an accident and you know it, sempai?"

"Right, whatever. We're doing our performance not too long from now...And I can't believe I agreed to it... Whatever. Let's continue."

Yuki's frown deepened but she nodded.

_Right..._

* * *

"Itai~!"

Yuki sat down as she huffed, groaning.

_I-I can't believe it... I don't know how much I can take... It's only been half an hour! I don't even think I have enough energy to even talk..._

"Again." Natsu stated, making Yuki quickly get up, wincing.

_Saiki-kun..._

"_Don't push yourself, okay?"_

_I'm sorry... I'm going to have to break my promise for the time being. I won't let sempai down... I can't do that... She's just now starting to respect me... And throwing that away... You'll understand, won't you?_

"Sempai, I'm ready."

Natsu cracked a smile.

"Okay then, that's the kyūdō spirit... Very good, Shinoya."

Tachibana frowned.

_But... Isn't it too much, Natsu-chan?_

Yuki smiled weakly and prepared her bow, aiming for the target as she shot, finally hitting the side of the center, barely missing, making her frown.

_That's even worse..._

"So close, amazing..." Fukutaki looked at her and took out a wet cloth, handing it to her.

"Dry yourself off and rest... Wouldn't want you fracturing that ankle of yours again."

Yuki nodded and wiped off her forehead.

"Phew..."

Natsu soon smiled.

_Keiichi... If only you could get a look at this one... Working with love! She's more alike me than I thought..._

Yuki perked up.

"Sempai... When you graduate..."

"That's long way from now, Shinoya," she responded, patting the top of her head. "But it all depends on who I think is worthy enough to become the next captain... Of course, you have an advantage due to being the first member to join after Keiichi graduated... But hopefully that won't be the case."

The black witch looked exasperated at that.

"I really don't think I'm up for it sempai..."

"True." Natsu smirked and went back to polishing her bow. "But who knows? You got guts... But you don't have any brains."

Yuki's sweatdrop increased.

_So in other words, I'm a gutsy idiot. Hau..._

"But..."

Shinoya perked up in surprise when Natsu grinned.

"But you're good enough to be my apprentice. Just don't lose your guts, okay? Also, get a little smarter... You need more sense knocked into you, Shinoya."

Yuki's eyes sparkled as she nodded.

"H-Hai..."

Mayumi smiled herself.

_Good for you, Shinoya-san._

* * *

"So Yuki-chan really did Akemi-chan's plan..." Doremi started as she, followed by the rest of the Ojamajos, headed towards the kyūdō practice room where the 'performance' would be taking place. "It would have been really good if there was a tournament..."

"People know how much of a jokester Yuki-chan can be, so seein' her serious for once will really surprise 'em." Aiko laughed, hands behind her head in a relaxed manner. "This'll be interestin'."

"Tell me about it," Moriko snickered. "Let's hope she doesn't make a fool of herself."

"I'm a bit worried," Onpu admitted, sighing a bit. "Will she really be okay?"

"I'm sure she will," Momoko smiled. "I mean, it is Yuki-chan, after all..."

"Who knows?" Kurumi wondered. "But isn't it strange to trust her already?"

"What's that mean, Kurumi?" Hana asked, confused. Kurumi just shrugged.

"Nan demo nai."

Hana raised an eyebrow at that. "Kurumi..."

"Doremi-chan, do you really trust Yuki-chan?" Hazuki asked, a bit curious. Doremi just shrugged.

"Sure I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Akemi just blushed. "Yuki-chan's nice... So I think she's trustworthy... But you never know..."

_I have been betrayed before... So why...?_

"Let's just root her on, okay?" Onpu asked, smiling a bit. "We did promise we'd support her, and after all, we all are still friends, aren't we?"

They all nodded at that, smiling themselves.

"Un."

They soon made their way to the practice room, moving around all the other people to get to the front.

"Wow, she got a lot of people, didn't she?" Doremi wondered to no one in particular. "I guess she really did use charm..."

"Makes me wonder about her," Aiko sighed, folding her arms. "But let's wait... Hopefully all these people won't make her feel nervous."

"Yuki-chan..." Onpu murmured, already worried. "I hope she's alright."

"I-I'm sure she'll be fine!" Doremi squeaked, already startled. "This is Yuki-chan we're talking about!"

Akemi frowned, her sapphire blue eyes looking melancholy.

_But still... I can't help but both worry and wonder about her..._

* * *

"Whoa... All those people actually showed..."

Yuki gulped, already feeling anxious.

_What the hell? I had no idea these people were so... Well, they either came here out of pity, infatuation, or just because they were bored and had nothing better to do! I should at least be happy that they're here..._

"I can't believe it. THIS many people watching kyūdō practice, of all things... Most people just think of it as target practice..." Natsu sighed heavily. "Seriously Shinoya, did you bribe most of these people?"

"I have a feeling someone might have," Yuki responded, already thinking of Moriko and Kurumi with Cheshire cat-like grins. "But at least we have a decently sized audience."

"Aren't you nervous, Shinoya-san?" Tachibana asked, a little concerned. Yuki shrugged.

"Hey, hey, I'm only going to be a beautiful young woman when they all go 'bye-bye' so who cares?"

"What's _that_ mean, Shinoya-san?"

"It's nothing, Tachibana-sempai."

"Shinoya, are you ready?" Natsu asked, gulping a bit. "If Keiichi sees this... I wonder what he'll think..."

Mayumi looked surprised while Yuki blinked in confusion.

"I wonder..."

"_I'll show up if I have the time..."_ Saiki's voice repeated in her mind, making her chest clench. _"But don't get your hopes up."_

_Saiki-kun... I really do want to see you..._

She quickly shook her head, already blushing furiously at the thought.

_No way am I backing down now!_

"I'm ready, sempai."

Natsu nodded and gestured to the practice room with the audience.

"Let's go."

"Good luck, you two!" Tachibana quickly called out, blushing deeply. "I'm sure nii-san would be proud!"

Fukutaki smiled at that.

_Keiichi... Wherever you are... I hope you're thinking of the old kyūdō club in Misora Junior High... We're doing fine, so don't worry._

Yuki stepped out, making the Ojamajos perk up.

"Yuki-chan..."

Yuki noticed them and turned surprised.

_Doremi-chan... Minna..._

She gulped and bowed.

"T-Thank you all for coming, we practiced lots, so please watch..."

Nishimura gulped and Erizawa just stared at Kurumi, grinning.

"Shinoya was right... There's Sayako over there..."

Fukutaki nodded and quickly aimed for the target, shooting a perfect bulls-eye, surprising Yuki.

_Wow... She didn't even take time to focus..._

"I guess Fukutaki-sempai really is gifted," Shizuka murmured, almost surprised. "It takes a lot of practice to properly wield that yumi bow..."

"The more I see it, the more amazed I am," Doremi muttered, frowning. "Fukutaki-sempai must really love archery..."

"Tell me 'bout it." Aiko stated, grinning a bit. "I admire her a bit."

Akemi and Moriko both nodded.

"She's amazing..."

Natsu smirked and aimed for the bulls-eye again, making Yuki perk up.

_I'm really immature and silly... I'm aware of that... A girl like me can only dream of being as cool as Natsu-sempai... Even Saiki-kun's aware of that... So I want to prove myself... That's the real reason I'm here in the kyūdō club, I think._

She soon smiled, sighing.

_I want to be able to polish and perfect myself... Sure I'm a little simple-minded, but anything for Saiki-kun._

Natsu shot the arrow again, hitting the same bulls-eye, earning murmurs of awe from the audience.

"She must really take archery seriously..." Minazuki murmured, surprised. "I wonder if Shinoya-san can..."

"Yuki-chan, ganbatte!" Doremi quietly exclaimed with the others close behind her.

"Get the bulls-eye!" Aiko exclaimed, just as soft.

"You can do it!" Momoko exclaimed in English, also in a soft voice. "Go! Go!"

Natsu nodded towards Yuki who stood up, blushing in nervousness.

_Okay... If I can't hit the bulls-eye, I'll look really bad... So I gotta focus! Clear of mind, float like a butterfly and sting like a bee! That's the spirit of martial arts discipline!_

She soon looked around the audience with expectation, her eyes widening when she noticed someone missing.

_Wait... Where's Saiki-kun?_

She looked around again, almost desperate.

_Saiki...kun?_

"_I'll make it if I have time."_

_Saiki-kun... Where are you?_

"_...if I have time..."_

Her eyes widened as her heart began racing, her voice shaking as it came out in a squeak.

"Saiki...kun?"

"_Just..."_

_No..._

"_Just don't get your hopes up."_

_No, no, no, no..._

Natsu perked up when she noticed Yuki shivering, her eyes wide in horror. "Shinoya?"

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi whispered, worried. "What's wrong with her?"

"Stage fright?" Kurumi wondered, just as worried.

Yuki bit her lip as she continued trembling, desperately fighting off tears.

_Saiki-kun... Where are you...? Please... Please... I... I don't want to do this without you!_

She shut her eyes tightly, falling to her knees, covering her mouth to muffle her sobs.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

"Shinoya-san!" Minazuki exclaimed, shocked. Nishimura's own eyes widened in horror.

"Shinoya-san..." Mayumi murmured, her eyes glittering as she quickly scrambled into the other room. "Better hurry!"

Fukutaki just gulped, concerned herself. _Is she...scared? She won't be able to hit anything like that..._

"Shinoya, please get a hold of yourself..."

Yuki just shook her head. Doremi's eyes widened.

"Yuki-chan... Please, please don't worry! We're all here, rooting for you!"

"Come on," Hazuki stated, her fists clenching as she held them up. "You can do it!"

"Yuki-chan, listen!" Onpu exclaimed, trying desperately to calm the black witch down.

"Onee-sama..." Yuki murmured as she looked up before turning her gaze to the ground, clenching her fists.

_Why am I here anyway? I'm just a _kid_! I'm stupid... I know that... I can't help the way I am... Before, I never gave a damn about what other people thought about me before... So why now?_

Her eyes closed, and she sighed, everything else fading away as she clenched her hands.

_I met Saiki-kun... So that's what changed... Darn it... Why am I so weak...? Sai-chi... Sempai... I... I'm so..._

"S-Surimasen... Hey, hurry up!"

Yuki's eyes jolted wide.

_That voice..._

"Saiki-kun, hold up... Sheesh..."

"Tooru-kun, it's your fault..."

"It's not MY fault, Leon-kun!"

"You two... Can you cut it out?"

"This isn't you conversation, Fujio-kun!"

"Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, Tooru-kun, shut up. You're not making things better for Saiki-kun..."

"Onii-chan..."

Yuki's eyes widened as Saiki walked up to the front, followed by the rest of the FLATS 5, huffing a bit.

"Akatsuki-kun!" Doremi exclaimed, going heart-eyed already.

"Tooru-kun, too!" Moriko added, hearts and flowers floating about.

"A-And Fujio-kun..." Akemi stammered, blushing a deep red.

"Leon-kun," Aiko groaned. "That idiot is LATE."

Leon grumbled something incoherent, and Saiki sighed.

"Anyway, Yuki-chan's probably upset..."

Yuki perked up as he glanced at her, rather confused. She quickly stood up and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling in relief.

_Saiki-kun..._

"Good, we didn't miss her," Saiki muttered, earning the other wizards to look at him oddly. "Yuki-chan, don't stress too much, okay?"

Yuki's smile widened and she nodded.

_Yes!_

She soon aimed for the other target, and let out a sigh. Natsu's own eyes widened.

_Shinoya..._

Yuki grinned, getting the Ojamajos' attention, all of them tense.

She pulled back her arrow, ready to shoot.

_Clear mind... Clear mind... Aim... Be the arrow... Saiki-kun, you're watching, right? Alright, then._

Yuki released, and her arrow shot the dead center of the target, making her smile widen as she jumped up and down.

"Yatta!"

The audience roared with applause as another arrow pierced the bulls-eye, shocking both Yuki and Natsu as they look up, turning baffled.

"T-Tachibana-sempai..."

Mayumi grinned widely, now dressed in her own kyūdō uniform with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, holding her own yumi bow.

"Mayumi-chan..." Natsu murmured in surprise, her eyes wide. Mayumi winked.

"Sorry, I'm late, Natsu-chan."

"Yuki-chan, amazing!" Doremi exclaimed as she ran up to the black witch. "You really hit the bulls-eye! You must have practiced a lot, ne?"

Yuki nodded brightly, taking the pink witch's hands. "Thanks for supporting me, Doremi-chan."

Doremi laughed nervously, embarrassed.

"Oh it was nothing..."

"I'll say," Aiko stated as the rest of the witches walked up to Yuki. "Job well done, Yuki-chan."

"A good new scoop! The class jokester Shinoya-san now in the ever disciplined kyūdō club despite her age!" Kaori Shimakura exclaimed, making them all sweatdrop.

"K-Kaori-chan..."

"Shinoya-san, you were amazing," Mayumi stated, shaking her hand, Yuki just grinned.

"You were too, Tachibana-sempai!"

"Hey, Yuki-chan?" Saiki wondered, making her perk up as she quickly turned towards him, blushing darkly.

"H...Hai? What is it, Saiki-kun?"

"You really improved, haven't you?" He smiled at her, making her eyes widen in surprise. "You actually took archery seriously, huh?"

She nodded and gulped, her blush deepening. "It was a lot of hard work... But I did enjoy it... Saiki-kun, thank you for coming! Thank you very much!"

"It's hard not to worry about you," her counterpart admitted, patting her head. "Good work, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes sparkled as she stared at him, touched beyond believe.

"Saiki-kun... Ohhh... Give me a hug, you! I could kiss you right now!" she squealed as she pulled him close into a tight embrace, making him flush red.

"Y-Yuki-chan, n-not in public!"

"Saiki-kun~! It's your fault for being cute~!"

"That's not funny, Yuki-chan!"

"Mou, Yuki-chan," Doremi laughed while Shimakura took some pictures of the two, fascinated. "She never really changes, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Akatsuki agreed, making Doremi perk up with a surprised blush.

"A-Akatsuki-kun!"

"I'm starting to think you don't really change either, Doremi-chan," Kurumi giggled, earning the rest of the Ojamajos to just laugh.

Natsu and Mayumi both looked at each other and smiled. "Good for them."

"Say... Fukutaki-senpai?"

Fukutaki perked up, looking down at Nishimura, Shizuka, and some other students.

"C-Can we... Can we join the kyūdō club? Shinoya-san looks like she really enjoys, it, so..."

Natsu made a face but soon smiled.

"Sure thing, but you need to know, you have to work very hard... You need to listen to everything I say, every time Mayumi-chan gives advice... And you need to listen to my 'second-in-command', as well." She turned towards Shinoya, and whistled. "Shinoya!"

Yuki separated from Saiki, turning towards Natsu.

"Captain?"

"Can you come over here and show these new recruits around, second-in-command?"

Yuki blushed darkly and nodded, telling Saiki goodbye before she hopped towards the new kyūdō club members.

"So... You really think you got what it all takes?"

They all nodded.

Yuki soon smiled.

"Okay! There's a lot of hard work involved, but you'll learn how to enjoy it~ so no worries~! Just don't push yourselves, got it?"

They nodded again.

"Shinoya-san, it isn't easy, right?" Shizuka asked, a little nervous. Yuki shook her head.

"No, but it's worth it."

Natsu soon smiled, chuckling.

_Keiichi... You really ought to see this girl..._

Mayumi smiled herself, grinning.

The Ojamajos looked at each other, and smiled as well, relieved for Yuki's sake.

Saiki made a "huh" sound. "She looks like she really enjoys it... Typical for Yuki-chan, I suppose."

"Okay, minna! Just remember!" Yuki held up a finger as she laughed, smiling brighter than ever.

"All we need to do...is just work hard!"

_I finally found a place to be able to mature... Even if only for a little bit... Thank you, sempai. We'll all do our best, okay?_

_See you!_

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Lately, I've been trying to make time to help out Majoren, and when I accidentally fell asleep over there... I made a stunning discovery!_

_Doremi: Eh? What's that, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Akio-kun can COOK!_

_Moriko: What's so shocking about that? Naoki-kun already told me... That creep offered me some sweets..._

_Akemi: Hakuta-san mentioned it, but..._

_Momoko: Ehhh? B-But Akio-kun never told ME about that!_

_Hana: Kazuki mentioned it to Hana-chan, too~ Hana-chan thought she could ask for pudding!_

_Aiko: Akio-kun's such a quiet guy... Maybe he was embarrassed over it?_

_Momoko: B-But..._

_Hazuki: Momo-chan looks really upset over this..._

_Onpu: I wonder why..._

_Yuki: Look on the bright side! He makes really great cakes! Let's try some!_

_Kurumi: Wow, these do look really good..._

_Momoko: ...That's it! I'm going to return the favor! They just installed the Mahou-Dou kitchen, so why not?_

_Doremi: M-Momo-chan..._

_Yuki: You're making Akio-kun something, Momo-chan? Hau~! I know! I'LL make something for my Saiki-kun! After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! I'll make him the best sweet ever!_

_Momoko: I can help you with that while I make something for Akio-kun, Yuki-chan._

_Yuki: Thanks a bunch, Momo-chan!_

_Moriko: Just don't set the kitchen on fire, okay Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: That's won't happen, Moriko-chan! Sheesh!_

_The rest of the Ojamajos: Oh Yuki-chan..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Relationships Sweetened With Sweets"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	4. Relationships Sweetened With Sweets

Yuki and Momoko can be seen cooking together, both of them wearing a frilly apron.

_I really love eating sweet things... Because I know, that when you have something good, it's impossible not to smile!_

"Momo-chan," Yuki calls with a grin, holding up two teaspoons of baking powder. "Is this right?"

_I like feeling good, and eating something delicious has such a wonderful feeling!_

"Un, you're really getting the hang of this, Yuki-chan... That's pretty amazing."

"Eh."

Yuki shrugged as she continued mixing the batter, sighing a bit.

_Momo-chan even taught me a spell that I don't need my majoshikon to use..._

She smiles to herself as she tastes the batter, squealing with glee.

"Oishii!"

_It's a magical spell that's supposed to make sweets even sweeter... It's a little childish, but it's a lot more fun than just praying that it won't get caught on fire or anything._

The black witch soon joined her hands in a prayer, Momoko assuming the same position.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii,"_ Yuki chanted, her eyes closed. "Please make this taste super delicious for Saiki-kun."

_I want to be able to make Saiki-kun smile because of something I made... After all, it was his warm smile that had allowed some sunlight to shine on my dark and cold life._

She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked towards Momoko, who also smiled.

"There. I'm sure he'll love it."

Yuki nodded.

_I hope I can get just a little bit closer to winning Saiki-kun's heart this way!_

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

Yeah...we're already up to the fourth chapter... Yay! Whatever, just enjoy. And don't set your kitchen on fire. Do recipes like thus mentioned only with a grown-up! That's another warning. Other than that, do enjoy.

Today's insert song is "A Sign Of Wish" by Makiyo. Another song that's really good!

Note: I apologize GREATLY for the obscene length of this fic as well as the last chapter... Ahhh...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Relationships Sweetened With Sweets_

_Lesson: If you're going to make something for someone, remember that it's the thought that counts! And if you mess up, accept help when you know you need it!_

"My dearest Saiki-kun, let's walk home together~!"

"No. Way."

Yuki's smile vanished, replaced by a look of dramatic devastation.

"E-Ehhh? Demo, doushite? Why can't we walk home together? My house is the same way as yours, so..."

"It's even further away from the school, Yuki-chan; I'm not troubling onii-chan like that." Saiki stated in his usual matter-of-fact voice, huffing. "Plus, I'll have to allow Doremi-chan coming along as well..."

Yuki sweatdropped, groaning.

"But we're going to get married someday, so...so..."

"My decision is final, Yuki-chan."

The black witch puffed her cheeks in a pout.

"Hau... You're no fun, Saiki-kun."

"Being 'fun' won't help out our mission, Yuki-chan," he reminded her harshly, tugging on one of her blond locks, making her flush red. "You need to take things more seriously."

"I-I'm as serious as I can be around you..." Yuki responded shakily, still blushing a deep red,

"Is that so?" Saiki seemed doubtful as his fingers tightened around her blond locks almost in a painful way as he pressed his lips to her hair, making her nearly explode red and start smoking from how hot her face was. "Huh..."

"W-Who's the playful one, now?"

"Give it a break," he sighed, releasing her hair as her blush soon faded. "You're the one always messing around, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smoothed down her hair, her blush fading a bit.

"So...no go on walking home together?"

"No go."

The black witch frowned at that.

"F-Fine..."

* * *

"So he wouldn't fall for it..."

Doremi sighed heavily as Yuki continued sulking, messing with two ring brainteasers that she had found.

"I guess Saiki-kun's pretty stubborn, huh?"

"You could always try just confessing your feelings." Hazuki suggested, her voice meek. "I-If all else fails..."

"I HAVE confessed my feelings... At least half a dozen times. But he WON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" She ripped the rings apart at the last word, huffing while the other Ojamajos just stared in shock at how much physical strength the black witch had when she was angry.

"Yuki-chan, ya really are taken' this the wrong way..." Aiko sighed while Momoko nodded.

"You need to put your feelings first..."

"I don't see that any of _you_ have a boyfriend," Yuki hissed before sighing. "Sorry minna, that was mean..."

"It's not my fault," Moriko groaned. "Tooru-kun's just...hard to woo is all." _That_ comment made both Onpu and Akemi stare at her in disbelief.

"Same here with Saiki-kun." Yuki stated matter-of-factly, pressing the two ruined rings back together with a sigh. "I'm always turning up the charm... But he's just so oblivious... What can I do to get Saiki-kun to look at me as a woman?"

"Having a chest like Kurumi-chan's may help." Onpu stated, making Kurumi spit out her tea, gawking at her.

"O-Onpu-_chan_!" she squealed, covering her chest as her face flushed. "I-I don't have a boyfriend, either! I have _fans_, not _friends_!"

"But that mature figures of yours even makes me jealous," Onpu snickered, to which Yuki floated up with hearts in her eyes, officially in 'Onpu-Fangirl' mode.

"But onee-sama, you're so beautiful, already... You have been graced with the looks of an angel, no a goddess!"

"Thanks Yuki-chan, that's really sweet," the purple witch giggled, patting the top of her head, her reacting as if she had an imaginary dog's tail wagging.

"I think a start would be to not switch from Onpu-chan fangirl-mode to Saiki-kun courting mode so easily..." Doremi started, groaning a bit with annoyance.

"She has multiple personality disorder, so what do you expect?" Moriko sighed heavily, annoyance just as obvious. "I swear, you think she's just not sure who she's in love with..."

_THAT_ made the black witch snap out of it.

"I'm DEFINITELY, DEFINITELY, DEFINITELY IN LOVE WITH SAIKI-KUN, SO DON'T QUESTION MY FEELINGS!" she screamed, knocking them over with the sound of her voice.

"Calm down, we were just jokin'!" Aiko yelled, her and Moriko both extremely peeved at being yelled at. Yuki frowned, sighing.

"Sorry, again..."

"No worries," Akemi weakly stated, blushing deeply as always. The Ojamajos had grown use to that. "It was a bit mean..."

Aiko and Moriko scoffed at that.

"She was the one overreacting."

"Can you blame her?" Doremi asked with a laugh, a little exasperated. Yuki blushed at that.

_Even after I joined the kyūdō club... I haven't really changed..._

"But what can I do?"

"Huh?"

All eyes were on Yuki as she looked down, blushing quite darkly.

"I-I still don't want to ruin what I have with Saiki-kun... I'm scared..."

"Yuki-chan," Doremi began before she was cut off by singing.

Majorika and Lala immediately hid as one of the drawers opened, and purple smoke floated out, forming none other than the sales-witch, Majo Dera.

"_Minna, it's been too long,"_ she sung brightly, her arms spread out. _"It's the good magic store, Dera Dera~"_

"Witch store?" Yuki wondered as she walked forward, a look of confusion on her features. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Ne Akemi-chan, isn't that the witch who Majomichi-san always told us to duck and hide whenever she came around?" Moriko whispered to the crystal witch, who cocked her head to the side.

"I-I think so, Moriko-chan..."

"I think it's been too long," Momoko noted, sighing a bit, while Kurumi just looked confused.

"Anou saa..."

"Ah, you even have new girls, what a surprise!" Dera exclaimed, clasping her hands in glee. "I'm just here with..."

"Can you answer my question?"

"Huh?" Dera looked down at Yuki, and her eyes immediately widened in horror as a dark aura spread out around the black witch, though this was invisible to the other Ojamajos. "Y-Y-YOU!"

"Me?" Yuki was still confused as Dera back away in fear.

"I-It really IS you, has Majorika lost it? The twilight princess!"

Now all the Ojamajos were pretty confused.

"Twilight..." Onpu began.

"...princess?" Kurumi finished, her eyes narrowing.

"What is she even talking about?" Doremi wondered as well, her eyes narrowed.

Yuki, however, clenched her fists as she blushed heavily, her lips twitching in obvious irritation. "I-It's not the same, not as long as Saiki-kun..."

Dera cut off her mutterings in realization.

"Oh, ho-ho! That's right! The younger night prince of the Mahoutsukaikai has already tamed you, young princess of twilight!" she laughed, standing up. "It slipped my mind, of course."

"Will you cut the princess crap and just tell me who the heck you are?" Yuki asked, her annoyance growing.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kurumi asked, completely confused.

Dera turned irritated at that. "Didn't I already introduce myself? I SAID I'm Dera, the magical witch store!"

"Dera?" Yuki and Kurumi wondered at the same time, still lost.

"She's a saleswoman for witches," Onpu explained, making them both look at each other, exhaling an "oh".

"You caused Majomichi-san a lot of grief!" Moriko exclaimed, pointing her finger in accusing. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Akemi just nodded in agreement, still looking worried and flustered.

At that, Dera put her hands on her hips. "You two... I should have known you'd return... But this twilight princess on the other hand... And this other... _girl_!"

"Hey, what made me the other girl?" Kurumi demanded, pretty annoyed herself.

"Dera, why did you come here anyway?" Momoko asked, a bit confused. Hana nodded.

"Hana-chan's confused..."

"I came because I'm here for the bill on the new kitchen that Majorika ordered."

"A new kitchen?" they all repeated, surprised.

Majorika stood up from her hiding place, looking sheepish. "I-It's just something I ordered for the sake of the shop..."

Lala floated by, giggling.

The Ojamajos all looked overjoyed at that.

"Great! Now we can make treats again to help sell! But we still need a sewing station and a decent workplace..." Moriko continued, making them all nod in agreement.

"Little by little, we're almost back in business!" Doremi squealed, excited. Yuki nodded.

"Lady Luck MUST be on our side for the time being!"

"Hm? Don't tell me she's ONE of you girls!" Dera gasped, pointing to Yuki who innocently smiled.

"Chizu~"

"Yuki-chan's an appointed purifier assigned to help us from Joou-sama... What of it?" Moriko asked, raising an eyebrow towards Dera who quickly waved her hands.

"O-Oh it's nothing! Here's my bill..."

"Urgh..."

The Ojamajos got into conference-mode as Majorika paid Dera, all of them confused.

"Say Yuki-chan, what's with all this 'twilight princess' business?" Doremi asked, really curious.

"I-It's just something from my apprentice days, no big deal," Yuki laughed it off, waving her hand. "It's nothing to worry about, minna."

They all raised an eyebrow, still doubtful.

"Hontou ni?"

"H-Hontou ni desu kaa~!" Yuki exclaimed, still waving her hands with perfect casualness. "Daijoubu yo~!"

"Ya sure are actin' weird, Yuki-chan," Aiko noted, while Doremi just laughed.

"But...weird IS normal for Yuki-chan, right?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Yuki asked, hopelessly confused by the comment. "Mou, Doremi-chan..."

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

"Well, that's my pay, time to go," Dera glanced one last uneasy glance as she waved. "G-Good luck to all of you!"

And with that, she vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Good riddance." Moriko stated with narrowed eyes. "I really don't like her."

"Moriko-chan..." Akemi began, almost pleading.

"Oh, Akemi-chan..."

"That reminds me!" Yuki perked up, grabbing her bag as she rushed to the door.

"Yuki-chan!" Doremi called while Majorika fumed.

"YUKI! Where do you think you're going?"

"I told Majoren that I'd visit her and help out a bit..." the black witch explained before bowing. "Ja ne."

"Ja...ne..." was all they had to respond before she shut the door on her way out.

The Ojamajos just blinked, and Doremi sighed.

"Mou..."

* * *

"Okay, so Majoren's magic shop is this way~!"

Yuki smiled brightly as she skipped along the road, looking about in wonder. "Or was it this way?"

She stopped, blinking as she looked around.

"Or maybe...that way?"

Yuki sweatdropped, twitching a bit.

"I-I think I might be lost..."

She quickly laughed, trying to calm herself down.

"B-But that's impossible, I know it's this way..."

Too bad it slipped the black witch's mind that she got distracted by a takoyaki stand on the way there and ended up going in the wrong direction.

"I can't be _lost_..."

But she was.

Yuki began sulking as she walked forward, groaning.

"S-Seriously... I've been in Misora for like a month, now... I THOUGHT I knew how to navigate my way through here!"

_Then again... Saiki-kun always did remind me against wandering off... But... BUT...!_

She grasped her hair, letting out a frustrated scream.

"BUT HOW DO I GET TO MAJOREN BEFORE SOME PSYCHO TRIES TO KIDNAP ME?"

It was by this time that the black witch had somehow found her way to a store, still panicking so much that she hadn't noticed Akio walk out with bags over his shoulder and checking off a list.

"Okay, so I got all that I need..."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A CAPTIVE!" There was her insane yelling again.

"...Huh?"

Akio looked blankly at the black witch, who was now sinking in the ocean of despair in a fetal position, rocking herself back and forth while still whimpering.

"Um...Yuki-chan, is that you?"

Yuki perked up, staring depressingly at Akio, blinking.

"A-Ara...? Akio-kun?"

The goldenrod-haired boy smiled at her, walking up as he extended his hand that he wasn't using for the list and grocery bags.

"Hey there, didn't expect to see you around here..."

"YAY, I'm saved!" Yuki cheered, glomping him, making him blush a deep red.

"Y-Yuki-chan?"

"Huh?" she quickly backed away, holding her hands up. "Sorry, I was lost and started freaking out... I was on my way to Majoren and you know where she is, right Akio-kun?"

"I was heading back there myself," the normally calm human-born wizard responded, laughing a bit. "Sure, I'll take you there, Yuki-chan..."

"THANKS, Akio-kun! Once again, you're my savior!" she squealed, giving him another tight hug before slipping her hand into his without a second thought. "Okay, let's go!"

Akio flushed crimson, and quickly nodded.

"R-Right..."

The blond girl laughed, swing their hands a bit.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Majoren-san! I'm back with the groceries...and...a little extra..."

Yuki childishly peered from behind Akio's shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Thanks again, A-ki-o-kun!"

Akio opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a shadowed figure tackling him to the ground with an excited cheer.

"AKIO-KUN!"

"K-Kazuki-kun!" Yuki gasped, surprised. Kazuki sat on Akio's back, his hands on his neck with sparkling expectant eyes.

"You're back, so that means you'll make something now, right? I'm SO hungry, Akio-kun~!"

"K-Kazuki...kun..." Akio groaned, flailing a bit in an attempt to get the navy-haired kid off of him. "I can't breathe!"

Kazuki stuck out his tongue as he got off his back, allowing Akio to stand back on his feet, groaning.

"Can't you act your age? Stop sneaking up behind me every single time I come back from errands!"

"If I do it all the time, you should be used to it by now, Akio-kun." Kazuki returned, beaming brightly. "Besides being with Kazuo-kun and Naoki-kun is so boring! But, more importantly..."

He turned starry-eyed, pleading. "Did you get me that new snack? The white and stretchy?"

"You know what it's called, Kazuki-kun." Akio sighed, sweatdropping a bit at his childish friend's description.

"It's white, and stre~tchy!" Kazuki repeated, stretching out his arms to prove his point. "Do you have it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it..." Akio responded, searching through the grocery bag and handing him a packet with a stuffed rice cake.

Kazuki cheered with excitement, and Yuki blinked.

"Is that a..._daifuku_?"

It was then that Kazuki finally noticed Yuki, surprised.

"O-Oh! Yuki-chan!"

"I found her, and she said she wanted to see Majoren," Akio explained dumbly, sighing. "It's too late; she already saw how childishly you acted."

"U-Um..."

Yuki laughed as he stammered a bit, though sweatdropped a bit herself.

"You and Hana-chan are made for each other, Kazuki-kun."

He blushed at that but grinned widely with his hand that wasn't holding the daifuku up, imitating the white witch herself.

"Chizu."

Yuki giggled at that. "Ne, can I have a bite of that daifuku?"

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, speaking in a childlike voice. "Indirect kissing is a no-no, Majoren-san says so."

His voice went back to its usual low tone as he grinned. "Sorry, but get your own, Yuki-chan."

Yuki puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"That's true but... I haven't had a daifuku in so long~!"

"Deal with it."

"Oi, Kazuki-kun, is that really the way to be treating a lady?"

Kazuki perked up as Naoki walked up, grinning widely while he waved.

"Yo, Yuki-chan, has Moriko-chan said anything about me?"

"She said you're annoying and a pain in the neck, Naoki-kun." The black witch answered bluntly, making Naoki slump a bit.

"Ha-ha... She's still as stubborn as ever... That's why I love her..."

"Alas..." Kazuo began, walking up as well as he pushed up his glasses. "What about Akemi-chan?"

"She doesn't really talk about you, Kazuo-kun." Yuki stated, making the silver-eyed boy groan.

"Oh, Akemi-chan... Still so shy..."

"You two are pathetic." Kazuki stated in a matter-of-fact voice, chomping down the daifuku. "I mean seriously, you had to choose two EXCEPTIONALLY unsocial girls, while I choose a happy-go-lucky and affectionate future queen and Akio-kun chooses this optimistic and unbelievably friendly foreigner girl."

"Momo-chan's not that foreign..." Akio defended in a soft voice, sighing a bit. "She's lived in Japan for quite a while, and you know that..."

"I know an American foreigner when I see one, Akio-kun. Don't get me wrong, Akio-kun, Momo-chan's a sweet girl and everything, but..."

"You're saying too much."

Kazuki blinked, surprised.

"It's so unlike you to stick up for someone, Akio-kun. You haven't fallen in love like those two idiots over there, right?"

"HEY!" the two said 'idiots' shouted, clearly peeved.

"Don't be absurd," Akio huffed, holding up his face with a glare. "Momo-chan and I are just friends... What can you expect? She's the nicest girl I've ever met."

"And Moriko-chan is the cutest," Naoki swooned with a sigh. Kazuo blushed heavily, adjusting his glasses.

"And Akemi-chan is the most e-elegant..."

"And Hana-chan is the funniest, but you don't see me swooning over her like some obsessed otaku." Kazuki folded his arms, sighing. "I swear, being in love must be so boring because with your mind all wrapped up on that other person, the simple things in life just aren't that fun by yourself anymore!"

"At least we don't act like some overgrown child!" Kazuo snapped, clearly furious. Kazuki took this as a challenge and lifted his fingers in a 'come here and try me' gesture.

"Cut it OUT, you guys!" Yuki screamed, getting their attention.

"Y-Yuki-chan? When did you...? How did you...?" Naoki gulped, now flustered. "Were you listening to ALL that?"

"Sorry about that, Yuki-chan, as you can see, we're not exactly one big happy family..." Akio sighed heavily, setting down the groceries.

"What bothered ME was how badly Kazuki-kun thinks of love! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted, pointing. "Love is only the most beautiful, _wonderful_ thing to have EVER blessed the _universe_!"

Kazuki sighed at that.

"It just seems like a waste of time to me, Yuki-chan..." He took another bite of the daifuku, smirking a bit. "And think about it... You can be perfectly happy until you fall in love, whether it is with another person, or just the idea... Then everything becomes all jumbled in incomplete, and if that's what it's like, then..."

"It's worth it, though."

Kazuki perked up, a bit surprised. "It's really worth hurting?"

Yuki clutched at her heart, shaking a bit, wincing. "Even if it hurts... A warm smile that is able to touch my heart... It's worth seeing that, Kazuki-kun... Even if these feelings are unrequited..."

Naoki, Kazuo, and Akio all stared at the two, blinking.

"Well..." Kazuki began. "I guess it must be fun trying to win Saiki-kun's affections... I wish you luck."

And with that, he walked off, making Kazuo growl.

"I swear that guy... I don't understand how he's a prodigy..."

"It must be a lot of work," Naoki stated, sighing. "Remember... Kazuki-kun WAS put under a lot of pressure to succeed big time before Majoren-san and Akio-kun came along..."

Akio blushed at that, which Yuki made an "eh?" sound.

"Kazuki-kun...a _prodigy_? Seriously? H-Hontou ni?"

Kazuo adjusted his glasses with a reluctant sigh.

"He may not look it...or ACT like it... But Kazuki-kun's intellect surpasses even my own..."

"He has his own way of thinking, though," Akio explained, smiling a bit. "And his opinions and ideas are all morphed from the rough life that he and we have lived as well... Don't get me wrong, Yuki-chan... Kazuki-kun just doesn't see the point in having a girlfriend or going on a date... He sees Hana-chan as a playmate, actually... But we could only wonder..."

"If he falls in love..." Naoki continued, sighing. "The outcome of that makes me both nervous and excited; Kazuki-kun's just so unpredictable..."

Yuki smiled at that.

"I think Hana-chan may be the one... They might be a sweet couple... But that's beside the point! Oh, I'm getting off topic, again~!"

The black witch looked around. "Erm... Where's Majoren?"

"She's out today~!" Kazuo and Naoki answered in sing-song voices, chuckling a bit. "She just left for some special Majokai conference duty... Sorry, Yuki-chan."

"Ehhh? Then I got lost for nothing!" she slumped, sulking a bit. "I'm the unluckiest witch in the entire world!"

"You can still help out..." Naoki began, not wanting to further distress the blond girl. "Just, um... Pick up a broom or something! Majoren-san loves it when things are really clean!"

"She also loves surprises." Akio muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'll put the groceries away and go talk to Kazuki-kun... Someone has to be in charge every once in a while."

"No complaints." Kazuo stated, smiling a bit. "You're always the most reasonable, Akio-kun."

"Flattery's pointless, Kazuo-kun."

"Just go, Akio-kun."

"Roger."

Naoki just walked up to Yuki, extending a hand.

"S-So... Do you want me to help you out, or...?"

"Hold it, Naoki-kun." Kazuo stated through gritted teeth, his glasses gleaming as he pulled the olive-haired boy back by his shirt collar. "Leave Yuki-chan ALONE, already."

Yuki sweatdropped at that.

"I-I appreciated his help though, Kazuo-kun... Really..."

"T-That may be true... Um... Organize that room please..." Blushing furiously, he pushed up his glasses. "Just... J-Just please go..."

Yuki gave a cute wave, rushing off to do whatever in the said room. After she was gone, Naoki narrowed his eyes at the older-looking boy in glasses.

"Is Akemi-chan seriously cuter than _that_?"

Kazuo gulped.

"Y-Yes... But Yuki-chan certainly has an undeniable charm..."

"No kidding, you think it's magical attraction?" Naoki wondered, making Kazuo adjust his glasses, making a "huh" sound.

"That could be it..."

* * *

"Kazuki-kun, come on... You can't mope forever..."

Kazuki huffed, yanking the yo-yo back in a trick, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't like contradicting myself, Akio-kun... But I do it all the time... It's like a bad habit... I guess enjoyable things get boring overtime..."

Akio frowned at that, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, sighing.

"Well, that's just the way things are, Kazuki-kun. We learn to deal with them and find something new."

"But that sounds so...so..._nomadic_!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Akio asked, a little confused by the navy-haired boy's way of wording things.

"It's nothing..."

Finally, Kazuki gave him a puppy dog look, making him shudder a bit before groaning.

"Alright Kazuki-kun, what do you want me to make?"

The navy-haired wizard brightened up, grinning.

"Crème Brûlèe."

At that, Akio sighed.

"You and French desserts..."

* * *

"Okay, first we need to grab some ingredients first, Kazuki-kun..."

"Hai, hai!"

Akio sighed, looking at a list. "Just to be sure I need..."

"Quiet, you two!"

The two perked up to where Naoki was pressing a finger to his lips, urgently pointing to Yuki, who was fast asleep with her head on the desk and a rag in her hand.

Kazuo was sighing, placing a blanket around her shoulders.

"Looks like Yuki-chan didn't get much sleep last night... I didn't expect her to fall asleep so quickly..."

"She has a good idea." Kazuki noted, grinning a bit. "She should have some more energy when she wakes up..."

"But she'll be hungry too, won't she?" Akio wondered, a bit worried, making Kazuki perk up in confusion.

"Akio-kun, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"Mmm..." Yuki moaned in her sleep a bit, sighing as the four boys nearly freaked, all thinking she would wake up any moment now. "It's a nice picnic... Good onigiri... And there's a strawberry in mine... How nice..."

"Yeah, she's gonna be hungry when she wakes up alright," Naoki confirmed, sweatdropping a bit. "But she's really cute, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it," Kazuki stated, sighing a bit himself. "Whoever thought _Yuki-chan_ could look so _peaceful_...?"

Akio said nothing as he continued staring at the still sleeping black witch, a smile twisting his lips.

"Let's share it, okay...?" she continued in her sleep, smiling a bit herself. "Thank you for coming..."

"Akio-kun?" Kazuki started, sighing. "What now?"

"I'll make Yuki-chan something first... Is that okay, Kazuki-kun?" Akio asked, smiling. "I'll make you extra if it's too much trouble... But it'll only take ten minutes."

"I can spare ten minutes."

"That's good. Make sure she doesn't wake up before then, okay you three?"

"She's out like a light..." Naoki answered, sighing. "I'm guessing twenty minutes."

"Then I can make extra."

This confused them.

"Extra? Like what?"

* * *

Yuki's eyes drifted open as she yawned, sighing.

"Oh no... I fell asleep..."

She soon perked up in surprise, her eyes widening at the sight of a platter of several cupcakes, all stacked up and wrapped together in a red ribbon with different and cute designs and patterns.

"C-Cake!" she gasped, going stargazed. "It looks so good!"

She soon turned confused, pondering a bit.

"But... I've only been sleeping for thirty minutes, right? Maybe I slept for a few hours without realizing it... Oh, well! Let's eat!"

Taking a cupcake, she took a bite, smiling brightly.

"Wow, it's delicious! It's as good as it looks!"

"It should actually taste better, Yuki-chan."

Yuki perked up and looked to the side, taking in the sight of Kazuki, carrying a rainbow soda that he placed down beside the black witch, making her turn surprised.

"It... It's so cute!" she gasped, surprised at all the differently colored ice-cubs inside sparkling cider. "Did you make this Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki grinned at that.

"Actually..."

Yuki smiled, cutting him off.

"Well, you are a child prodigy after all... It's no surprise that you can do stuff like this... Thank you. Sorry that I snapped at you earlier, too..."

He cut her off by slamming his hand on the desk, his eyes narrowed.

"You know, I really hate it when people just assume things just because of your intellect... There's just no fun in it! I didn't make any of this, Yuki-chan. Akio-kun did."

Yuki perked up, a little surprised.

"Akio-kun did? Really? I didn't know he could cook..."

"He's either modest or self-loathing... I really don't know... But he's great at it. After all, he just went ahead and made cake for twenty people in a matter of ten minutes."

The black witch nearly spat out her soda at that.

"T-Ten minutes? I-I really _wasn't_ conked out for a few hours?"

"Don't assume," Kazuki sighed, folding his arms. "You were out for twenty minutes... Akio-kun made the drink, too... It's this really cool recipe he learned from somewhere... Um... Was it this place...? What were they called again? Either way, it's a favorite of Majoren-san's."

"I see..." the blond responded, sipping more soda. "It tastes really good..."

"It's supposed to. Akio-kun made it, after all..."

Yuki smiled at that, brightening up.

"I guess you and Akio-kun are best friends, huh?"

Kazuki blushed at that and began stammering.

"W-Well we've known each other even longer than we've known Kazuo-kun and Naoki-kun, s-so it's only NATURAL that we're best friends! Urk... Don't tell Akio-kun I said that, okay Yuki-chan? It's really embarrassing..."

Yuki's smile widened and she closed her eyes.

"You and Hana-chan are meant for each other."

This confused him.

"H-Hana-chan...?"

"It's nothing, Kazuki-kun."

She took another bite of the cupcake, grinning brightly.

_It really tastes good, though~! It's so soft and squishy... I love it!_

"Ne, Kazuki-kun?"

"Hm? Nani, nani?"

"Can I give my thanks to the chef?"

Kazuki blushed a bit at that, but quickly nodded with a smile.

"Why not?"

Yuki's smile widened.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Akio-kun~!"

Akio perked up as he was glomped in a one-armed hug, making him yelp.

"O-Oh... You're awake." Akio blushed as she separated, holding up the box that held all the cupcakes. "Are those...?"

"If I share them with Doremi-chan and the others, will that be okay?" Yuki asked with an angelic smile that anybody would have to be a fool to resist.

But Yoshida flinched at that, a drop of sweat running down his cheek as he quickly shook his head. "It's fine, Yuki-chan... I don't mind at all... You know the saying, when you eat something good, you smile..."

Yuki smiled at this, giggling. "Akio-kun..."

Oddly enough, that earned the three other boys present to stare at him in shock, and Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Akio-kun... Is this really okay?"

Akio nodded while Yuki suddenly looked confused.

"I-It's fine, Kazuki-kun... Yuki-chan, don't worry... Make sure the food doesn't go to waste, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

The black witch blinked, and soon smiled.

_I hope everyone likes it... Well, I can't eat all this by myself, anyway. Saiki-kun doesn't like gluttony._

"Akio-kun, um... I wanted to say..."

That was when she was cut off by a poof of navy-colored smoke, surprising them a bit.

"Majoren~!" Kazuki exclaimed, throwing his arms around the newly arrived mother-like witch, making her perk up a bit.

"Kazuki-kun, I see you're affectionate as always..."

Akio found himself blushing at that, gulping.

_Kazuki-kun always acts like some sort of child... It always makes me wonder about..._

"MAJOREN, HI~!" Yuki squealed, glomping Majoren as well, still holding the box. "I was waiting for you!"

Akio sweatdropped at that.

"Majoren-san... You're back early."

"Yes," Majoren sighed, smiling. "I see you've been reliable as usual, Akio-kun... Oh, and nice to see you, Yuki? Did Akio-kun...?"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kazuo exclaimed, taking Majoren's hand. "You need to sit down and rest, Majoren-san, I'm pretty sure that meeting took a lot out of you..."

Majoren nodded and Kazuki and Yuki separated from her, looking bummed as she sat down, sighing.

"Yes... Ah, Yuki... Were you just leaving? Naoki-kun, can you please...?"

"No, no, no!" Yuki sputtered, waving her free hand. "I don't need an escort! Besides, Moriko-chan's going to be mad if Naoki-kun shows up!"

Naoki laughed at that. "That's Moriko-chan for ya..."

Kazuki scoffed, earning Naoki to just pat the top of his head, grimacing. "No comment from you, alright Kazuki-kun?"

Yuki smiled at the sight.

_They may not get along... But it's a little pleasing to see boys be friendly towards one another like that... Like they really are some sort of family..._

She giggled as Kazuki pulled on Naoki's ear, making him yelp. Kazuo responded to this by yanking Kazuki's own ear, earning another yelp.

_I'm really envious of them. I'll never be like this with Doremi-chan and the others... Fighting and laughing... It's nice, really... I almost wish that I was..._

She perked up, her brown eyes unclear before turning rueful.

_No, that'll never happen._

Akio soon perked up, noticing the black witch's tightened and slightly shivering fists.

"Yuki-chan...?"

Majoren looked over worriedly as Yuki quickly faced him, smiling brightly.

"No, no, I need to get going... I'm probably troubling all of you... Majoren, see you later."

She quickly rushed out the door, confusing Akio as well as the others.

"What's her problem?" Kazuki wondered while Naoki and Kazuo just shrugged.

Akio blinked and began thinking.

"Huh..."

* * *

Yuki sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, looking down at the box of cupcakes Akio had made.

"I wonder what I was thinking earlier..." she began, sighing. "I don't understand... I can't trust them so easily like that... Doremi-chan and the others are really nice, though..."

That's what she realized what she was saying, her eyes wide as she shook her head.

"No, no, no! The only one I care about is Saiki-kun and that's that! I'm only bringing this to them because they need to THINK I'm their friend... And wasting food is a no-no! Plus, giving Saiki-kun something Akio-kun made would just be weird and..."

Yuki stopped in the middle of her rambling, her eye twitching as she slumped, groaning.

"I got myself lost again."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile. The card reveals to be an image of Momoko mixing some sort of cake batter)_

"What do you think is taking Yuki-chan so long?"

Doremi groaned as she sat backwards on the chair, her arms folded with her cheeks slightly puffed.

"I sure hope she's alright... She said it wouldn't take long... It was only a little while..."

"I think she's lost." Kurumi stated to no one in general, not knowing how correct she was.

"She's an idiot," Moriko agreed, unaware of how correct THAT was as well.

"But I'm a little worried," Onpu admitted with a slight laugh. "If something happened to Yuki-chan..."

That was when the said black witch kicked the door in, panting as she went in.

"I... I got chased by a dog who wanted to eat my sweets... I bumped into a yakuza by accident... I RAN HERE THINKING I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

Everyone stared at her, slowly trying to comprehend what the heck she was saying. Hana rushed up, embracing Yuki without a care in the world.

"Yuki-mama, Hana-chan missed you~!"

"Missed you too, Hana-chan," Yuki stated as she returned the embrace, reverting back to her usual cheerful self. "Sorry I took so long..."

"Well ya sure had an interestin' day," Aiko noted before raising her eyebrow. "So, what's that yer holdin'?"

Yuki pushed away Hana by her shoulders, perking up as she held up the box, exhaling an 'oh'.

"I got these from Majoren's... I wanted to share them with everyone so..."

The witch apprentices rushed up to her like cats for a saucer of milk, all with curiously glimmering eyes.

"What is it?"

"Um..." Yuki's smile twitched as she opened the box, revealing the thankfully not squished cupcakes she guarded on her way the Mahou-Dou, and all of the girls' eyes sparkled.

"It looks delicious, Yuki-chan!" Doremi exclaimed while they all took a cupcake, brightly smiling.

Yuki laughed as she took the last one, placing the empty box off to the side, twirling the miniature cake around her fingertips, sighing.

They all took a bite, all turning dazed.

"It's not nearly as good as steak, but it's amazing..." Doremi began, nuzzling her cheek against the cupcake, squealing.

"It's the best cake I ever had..." Hazuki commented, shivering with pleasure.

"It's almost better than takoyaki," Aiko noted with a content nod.

"The texture is so soft and squishy... And the designs are so cute," Onpu sighed happily, stroking the side of the cup.

"I-It's r-really nice..." Akemi squeaked, blushing deeply like usual. "I-I like it lots..."

"It's so heartwarming too; you can't help but feel really happy when you eat it!" Moriko exclaimed, squealing.

"Even better than some of the shortcakes and desserts I've had in Paris... Now THAT is amazing!" Kurumi giggled, blushing with a bright smile.

"Hana-chan loves it!" Hana squealed, taking another bite. "Ah, so oishii!"

"It really is delicious and amazing..." Momoko started in English before looking towards Yuki with her emerald green eyes sparkling in expectation. "Tell me, Yuki-chan! Who made this?"

Yuki blinked and smiled.

"Akio-kun did, Momo-chan; isn't he amazing?"

"Eh...?"

Momoko's expectation vanished, replaced by a blank look. "Akio-kun...did?" The cupcake slipped out of her hands, landing to the floor with a thump, making Yuki quickly freak and pick it back up.

"Oh no, you dropped it~! Do you want me to eat it instead, Momo-chan? Um... Hey Momo-chan? Momo-chan? Momo-chaaa~n..."

The yellow witch's eyes regained their shine and she laughed, sweating a bit.

"I-It's fine, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki shrugged, nibbling on the other cupcake as Doremi blinked in shock.

"Akio-kun...can cook?"

Yuki nodded towards her before returning to her current action of devouring the cupcake Momoko had dropped, not even caring...because she thought it was a waste of a perfectly good cake.

"I guess Naoki-kun is right," Moriko noted, a bit surprised. "This guy's cooking really is to die for... I thought he was just bragging, but..."

"I-I can't believe Hakuta-san meant it..." Akemi stammered, her eyes glittering. "His cooking really is...good."

"You two knew?" Yuki asked, surprised. The two nodded at the same time.

"Naoki-kun... He told me."

"And Hakuta-san told me."

"Kazuki mentioned it to Hana-chan once, too," Hana chimed, giggling. "Hana-chan always thought of asking for a treat, but being a bother to Kazuki just wouldn't be fair!"

Momoko's fists clenched, her eyes glittering ruefully.

_I thought Akio-kun and I were friends... Why didn't he tell me about this? I don't know why, but it makes me feel really hurt..._

She blushed deeply, shivering a bit.

_Akio-kun..._

"Momo-chan, is something wrong?" Doremi asked, placing a hand on Momoko's shoulder, making both her and Yuki perk up.

"N-No... It's okay..."

Yuki blinked as Momoko quickly smiled, her brown eyes glimmering as she smirked.

_Maybe I was right on my rabu-rabu senses... I might have failed with Hazuki-chan... But surely I can get Momo-chan to..._

"I was thinking I could make it up to him..."

Yuki's eyes soon widened as Momoko continued, her blush increasing.

"Maybe I could return the favor to Akio-kun for making something... Maybe he'll teach me something..."

"Ah..." Doremi grinned, clapping her hands in glee. "That's so cute, Momo-chan! At least you and Akio-kun now have something to talk about!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" the yellow witch stammered, almost as red as Akemi usually was. "Mou Doremi-chan... Now I know how Hazuki-chan feels..."

Hazuki giggled at that.

Confusion shone in Yuki's eyes as she snapped out of it, her eyes wide.

_Make him something...? I could probably do that for Saiki-kun..._

She began blushing, touching her lips with a deep blush.

_Akio-kun did say that if you eat something good, you smile... And after all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!_

Yuki turned starry-eyed, her hands clasping as hearts floated around.

_And considering how much Saiki-kun relies on his senses... If I make something that is super appealing than he'll have to fall in love with me! Who cares about decency at this point!_

She pumped her fist.

"TORA~! I'll DO it!"

This made Momoko and Doremi stare at her, confused.

"Yuki-chan... Do what?"

"Momo-chan, my friend~!" she squealed tackling the yellow witch, her arms jumping around the taller girl's shoulders. "I think I should join you in the action of making a tasty dessert for your beloved! You'll teach me how to cook, right? Because I have this tendency to set things on fire... Once I even blackened water!"

"How is that even possible?" Momoko asked, a little shocked.

"Apparently there are different types of oil..."

The yellow witch stopped asking after that.

"Um... Well then, sure I'll help you, Yuki-chan... It sure is a lucky thing that Dera installed the kitchen already..."

Yuki giggled at that, her arm's tightening around Momoko's neck. "Great! Thank you, Momo-chan!"

While Momoko smiled, Doremi's own smile twitched.

_Yuki-chan really is affectionate..._

* * *

"Wow, so THIS is our new kitchen, Majorika?"

Majorika gruffly nodded, Lala floating beside her with a giggle.

"Costs me a LOT too, so you better use it wisely... Stupid Ojamajos..."

While she stomped off, the girls cheered, Momoko grabbing a mixing bowl.

"This is PERFECT! But that just leaves one thing, Yuki-chan... What do you want to make Saiki-kun?"

Yuki turned blank at that, realizing for the first time that she hadn't given it any thought.

"W-Well I... I have no idea, really..."

"What kind of food does he like?" Moriko asked, a bit confused. "Now that I think about it... All I've ever seen is cling to Akatsuki-kun like a shadow... Doesn't he do anything?"

"He never talks while eating..." Kurumi started, trying to dig into her memory of the lunchtime period during school. "He always has whatever Akatsuki-kun does..._de bonnè gr__â__ce_."

"Fascinating..." Onpu sighed, shaking her head. "So he doesn't have favorites? Do you know, Yuki-chan?"

"Well... Saiki-kun won't touch food if it's burnt or undercooked, even a little... He will eat anything Akatsuki-kun gives him though..." Yuki began, to which Aiko sighed.

"Too bad she mentioned her habit of burnin' things..."

The black witch slumped at that, a depressing aura already surrounding her.

"Don't remind me..."

"So hopeless," Moriko sighed while Akemi just groaned.

"I guess it can't be helped, huh?"

"Yeah..." Yuki sighed, fiddling with her fingers. "But something that appeals to the senses... Saiki-kun loves those... But he also likes it when it tastes better than it looks!"

"French desserts are out," Kurumi laughed, scratching her cheeks. "Maybe he's a sucker for those western desserts..."

"A truly Japanese western dessert, huh...?" Yuki began pondering at that, confused. "Now that I think about it, shortcakes are made differently in France, too... Weren't they?"

Kurumi nodded, and Yuki's eyes widened.

"So... what could there be?"

"You could try castella." Momoko suggested, smiling. "Castella was the first Japanese western dessert."

"Castella?" the black witch wondered, before turning thoughtful. "It was during the 16th century that castella was introduced, right? It was brought over by a European missionary, and it tasted so good that the Japanese were surprised and warmly welcomed the missionary... Since then, the Japanese have loved castella..."

She blushed lightly, her eyelids lowered.

_Would Saiki-kun love it as well?_

"But isn't castella too plain?" Doremi asked, a bit confused. "While it's true that most people love castella, it's not exactly appealing to all five senses..."

"That's true," Yuki laughed. "But even though it's simple, everyone loves it. I think something like that will appeal to Saiki-kun's taste..."

"So in other words... It's a dessert that reminds you of yourself." Kurumi guessed correctly, making Yuki fluster.

"W-What of it?"

"That's really cute!" Hazuki exclaimed, deepening the blush on Shinoya's face.

"H-Hazu-pi, don't say that! It's really embarrassing!"

"But, Yuki-chan..." Onpu began, making hearts appear around the black witch, making her place her hands on her cheeks, swooning.

"Baka, baka, baka, isn't there so many other things you can do?" she stated in a sing-song voice, her eyes starry, with musical notes appearing as well.

"We don't have time for a vocaloid act, Yuki-chan!" Moriko snapped, incredibly annoyed. "Quit fooling around!"

Yuki stuck out her tongue, winking.

"Gomen, gomen."

"Hopeless," the jade witch sighed, already giving up on the black witch's obvious stupidity.

"Ne Momo-chan, what do you plan on making Akio-kun?" Yuki asked, completely ignoring Moriko. Momoko blushed a bit, and giggled, shaking her head.

"I-I have an idea what to make him... But I'm worried that I'll make a lot of mistakes..."

"Well I don't think Akio-kun's as picky as Saiki-kun is... You have it off easy." Momoko perked up as Yuki gathered the ingredients needed for the castella she planned on making. "Saiki-kun's senses are what make him so attune to everything... Chances are, if I give him something I made, he'll refuse. Saiki-kun doesn't like troubling me, but he's not going to waste his health for my happiness... And if he did, I'll be really sad if he gets sick later."

"Yuki-chan, that won't..." Doremi began only to be stopped by Kurumi, who quickly mouthed 'let's get going', leaving the black and yellow witch apprentices alone.

"Yuki-chan..." Momoko started, only for Yuki to quickly smile at her, grinning.

"That's why I expect you to teach me very well, Momo-chan."

Momoko blushed lightly but quickly smiled, responding in English.

"You can count on me."

Yuki's smile widened as she responded in English as well.

"Thank you very much."

They both laughed, speaking at the same time.

"Let's start cooking!"

* * *

"I'll prepare the cake pan and the steamer," Momoko stated while Yuki nodded.

"Right... Can you teach me how to start?"

"First Yuki-chan, you swift the flour and baking powder together..."

Yuki nodded and obeyed, though she soon sneezed from all the flour. The yellow witch giggled at that, wiping off a bit of flour from the black witch's cheek, sighing.

"Castella shouldn't be so messy, Yuki-chan..."

Shinoya blushed lightly at that and smiled brightly.

"Daijoubu desu."

Momoko smiled back as Yuki gathered the eggs, holding up a few.

"Careful, the egg whites are the one mixed, the yolk is used for later..."

Yuki nodded and cracked the eggs into a small tray for the yolk and then tossed the egg whites into the bowl. "Now I just mix it, right?" she asked, holding up a hand mixer. Momoko just nodded.

"Un. Until it stands up."

"Hai." The black witch beamed as she mixed it for a few moments before it began standing up. "Okay. Looks ready."

"Add in the egg yolk and sugar and whisk."

Yuki obeyed and grabbed a whisk to start whisking, smiling all the while. Momoko held up both her thumbs.

"You're doing great!"

The black witch stuck out her tongue cutely as she poured the dough into the cake pan and placed it in the steamer.

"Okay! Now I just wait and..."

She turned her attention back to the yellow witch who was currently sifting flour into a bowl and mixing in sugar and salt.

"...Momo-chan?"

Momoko made an "ah" sound as she set the bowl down and separately whisked an egg, sighing.

"What are you doing, Momo-chan?"

The yellow witch simply mixed in the egg with the first mixture before answering.

"I'm getting started on what I want to make for Akio-kun... But even professionals take a long time making this... It's such a hassle..."

"Is it?" Yuki wondered as Momoko took out butter that had been in the microwave for a minute and a half and then adding it to the mixture with milk.

"It is."

"Sou ka..."

The yellow witch laughed as she soon placed a frying pan over low heat, melting butter in it.

"I wonder how impressed Akio-kun would be when I make this for him... Though it'll probably take all day..."

Yuki's eyes gleamed as the yellow witch spread the butter with a paper towel, finally realizing what she was making.

"Crepes!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger as Momoko poured in the batter, spreading it in a circular motion with a ladle. "Onee-sama LOVES those!"

"Does she now?" The yellow witch smiled and soon perked up as she noticed smoke. "O-Oh my god, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki blinked, not noticing the smoke in all her stupidity. "...What?"

"Your castella's on fire."

"E-Eh?" the black witch screamed as she rushed to the flaming castella, freaking. "Ahhhh~! How's THAT even POSSIBLE? Ohhh... Doushiyo, doushiyo, doushiyo, DOUSHIYO?"

She quickly took out a fire extinguisher and extinguished it before putting on her oven mitts and taking out the completely burnt and scorched castella.

"Black castella..." she noted, a bit miserably, sulking. "Too bad this doesn't appeal to the senses the way it's supposed to..."

Momoko laughed at this, sweatdropping.

_So THIS is how Yuki-chan's meals always end up burnt..._

She shook her head with a sigh, flipping over her crepe with a spatula.

"Better luck next time, Yuki-chan."

Yuki sulked a little more and Momoko just smiled sadly, gently removing the finished crepe from the pan.

"I suggest starting over, Yuki-chan."

The black witch suddenly snapped up, confident all over again.

"No worries! I'll just keep trying!"

And just like that, Yuki rushed off to remake her castella. Momoko just sighed, and began making another crepe.

"At least she's confident about it..."

_I wonder if Akio-kun...will like this... Yuki-chan said he won't be picky like Saiki-kun... But the fact that he can make even a simple cupcake so well makes me doubt that..._

She frowned, mixing the batter.

_Akio-kun..._

Yuki perked up as she finally finished putting her remade castella into the steamer, noticing the yellow witch putting the batter into another frying pan, sighing as she spread it.

"Momo-chan, is something wrong?"

Momoko let out a yelp as she accidentally burnt her finger though she quickly removed the crepe with a sigh.

"Momo-chan?" Yuki wondered as she was by her side in a heartbeat, paying close attention to the scratch on the yellow witch's finger. "Oh no, you're hurt! Please let me..."

"No, it's..." Momoko stopped when the black witch took her hand, placing her lips over the burn, her eyes shut. "Y-Yuki-chan..."

_Tsukamaeta yume wa itsumo katachi wo kaete shimau kara_

_(The dreams that I catch always change shape)_

There was a few moments of silence until Yuki removed her hand, sighing. "I'm sorry, Momo-chan."

Momoko blinked at that, concerned and confused.

"Yuki-chan... About what?"

_kizukanai uchi ni subete nakushiteru koto mo aru deshou _

_dakedo kitto_

_(And before I realize it, I soon lose everything to me_

_But I still know)_

"Momo-chan's working really hard, but all I'm doing is being a bother... And to boot I nearly set the kitchen on fire..." Yuki shook her head, sighing. "I bet Momo-chan really hates me, right?"

Momoko blinked and just smiled.

"Don't be silly."

_sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi kokoro ga itamu kara _

_wasure kaketeta omoi no kakera_

_(Whenever I look back at yesterday, my heart starts to ache_

_I'm going to search for the forgotten fragments of a memory)_

"Yuki-chan, you've been nothing short of cute and helpful, and everyone loves you for that." Momoko's smile widened as she beamed. "Including me."

Yuki blushed at that.

_But... That's not really me._

"Yuki-chan..."

She perked up, confused as Momoko winked.

_mienai asu ni sagasou yo_

_(In a tomorrow that I can't see)_

"Yuki-chan, you're fine the way you are." The yellow witch laughed, ruffling her hair. "Don't ever sell yourself short."

_I believe my dream hakanai kedo_

_kono sekai no katasumi de_

_(I believe my dream, it's very fragile_

_but only in a corner of the world)_

Yuki blushed at the affectionate treatment, gulping. "M-Momo-chan... That's..."

"And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" Momoko exclaimed in a matter-of-fact voice, making Yuki frown.

_sabishisa wo koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru_

_(A shining day awaits and holds back the sorrow)_

Yuki sighed at that.

_It looks like everyone just loves me because of that image I give... The charisma Kurumi-chan told me about... It feels fake... Yet..._

_itsu mademo kienai_

_A sign of wish_

_(It will never disappear,_

_A sign of wish)_

She soon smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

_It also makes me really happy._

_nemuranai yoru ni hitori_

_ibasho wo sagashitsuzuketeru_

_(On these sleepless nights, I'm searching by myself_

_Until there's one certain wish)_

"So let's get started again," Momoko started, mixing in the batter all over again. Yuki nodded.

"My castella isn't done yet, so I'll help!"

_kiesou na hoshi ni hitotsu negai wo todokerareru made _

_kimi wa motto_

_(Reaching for that star that's about to disappear_

_You already know)_

Yuki watched as Momoko flipped over the castella and smiled brightly with stars in her eyes as she finished that crepe and set it down with the others. Then her castella began burning again, earning the black witch to freak again.

_tsuyoku naru koto kodoku datte koto mou wakatteru kara_

_(That you'll get stronger, that you're lonely)_

Momoko laughed as Yuki sulked with another black castella.

"They... They do say third time's the charm, Yuki-chan..."

_tooi maboroshi oikakeru yo ni _

_mezameru sora ni tobitatou_

_(I'll awaken and take flight through the sky_

_As if I'm chasing this distant phantom)_

"Yes..." Yuki sighed as she turned around, getting restarted on her castella again.

"But I do worry about if I'll ever get this right..."

Momoko just smiled.

"No need to worry."

_nanairo no niji ni tokeru jinia no saku ano oka de_

_(A rainbow melts into that zinnia-covered hill)_

Yuki blushed lightly at that. "T-Thanks a bunch, Momo-chan..."

_taiyou ga waraikakeru mabushii yume shinjiteru _

_(There the sun is surely laughing and I believe in this brilliant dream)_

Momoko just laughed at that. "What's so surprising about it, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blinked in confusion before her blush deepened.

"Okay... Third time's the charm then."

_itsu mademo mitsumete_

_(I'm always looking at it)_

Yuki soon turned starry-eyed, back to determined.

"Watashi, makenai!"

_A sign of wish_

Momoko's smile widened.

"That's great."

Yuki got started on the castella again as Momoko kept making her crepes. As they continued their work, when Yuki mixed, Momoko would flip, and when the black witch once again placed her third attempt at a castella in the steamer and Momoko had finished her tenth crepe, they both squealed at the same time,

"Almost done!"

_I believe my dream hakanai kedo_

_kono sekai no katasumi de_

_(I believe my dream, it's very fragile_

_but only in a corner of the world)_

"Don't get distracted again, okay Yuki-chan?" Momoko asked with a laugh, making Yuki puff her cheeks in mock stubbornness.

"Bakana, Momamai."

_sabishisa wo koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru_

_(A shining day awaits and holds back the sorrow)_

The yellow witch giggled at that, blushing a bit herself.

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan."

_itsu mademo kienai_

_(It will never ever disappear...)_

Yuki's smile widened.

"It's nothing."

_A sign of wish_

Momoko finished all her crepes by the time Yuki (finally) took out her castella without it burning and they both laughed.

"Finally... Huh, Momo-chan?"

"Definitely... Though there's still more to do with all these crepes..."

"Is that right?"

Yuki blinked as she set down her castella to calm down, looking over the yellow witch's shoulder as she began squirting whipped cream onto a crepe and began stacking them, sighing. Yuki let out a light squeak of surprise.

"O-Oh... Momo-chan, this is..."

"A milk crepe." The American answered, holding up her finished dish, sighing. "It's really hard to make and like I said earlier, it's a hassle... Everyone has trouble with them... But I really love the gentle and straight-forward taste it has..."

Yuki's eyes glimmered.

"Hauuuu... I see... Though the fact that I finished my castella after three tries by the time you finished your milk crepe really makes me feel pretty stupid, Momo-chan... Demo saa... I'm kinda use to that feeling."

Momoko simply laughed.

"At least you put your feelings into it... Why don't we cast a spell so that it'll turn out well?"

The black witch blinked and took out her majoshikon.

"If you say so..."

Momoko pressed down her hand, surprising her.

"Not like that, Yuki-chan."

Yuki was confused up until Momoko set down the milk crepe, putting her hands together in a prayer.

"_Perutan petton pararira pon... Please allow this dessert to make Akio-kun smile..."_

Yuki's eyes widened as she assumed the same position, standing in front of her castella.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii... Please make this dessert taste super delicious and make Saiki-kun smile."_

Momoko smiled at that, laughing.

"There. I'm sure he'll love it."

The black witch just nodded, smiling brightly.

_This way, I'm just a little bit closer to winning Saiki-kun's heart._

* * *

"Everyone, we're done!"

Their friends all perked up as Yuki and Momoko slid in, Momoko carrying a white box in her hands while Yuki for some reason, held hers on her head.

"That took a while," Aiko noted, sighing a bit,

"Yuki-chan, you didn't destroy the kitchen, right?" Moriko asked a bit warily, annoying the addressed blond.

"No! I set my castella on fire but the kitchen was saved, Moriko-chan!"

Hazuki giggled at that. "That's a relief..."

"Momo-chan, are you going to take it to Akio-kun?" Doremi asked, a little curious. Momoko nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes... I made a few mistakes..."

"Not as many as me," Yuki slumped, earning Kurumi to just giggle as the yellow witch continued.

"...But I think Akio-kun might like it... We even casted a spell on it to make sure..."

"What kind of spell?" Hana asked, bouncing up with adorable confusion.

Yuki and Momoko simply grinned, winking as they waved their fingers.

"Sore wa na-i-sho!"

"W-We wish you luck..." Akemi stated in her usual soft voice, blushing deeply like always.

"Arigatou, Akemi-chan!"

"Good luck." Doremi stated as well, just waving as they headed out.

"Ne Momo-chan, won't you need directions?" Yuki asked as before they headed their separate paths, a bit confused.

Momoko just laughed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just end up even more lost with your terrible sense of direction, Yuki-chan."

Yuki blew a raspberry as the yellow witch skipped off and screamed on last thing.

"JUST BEWARE OF HUNGRY DOGS THAT LIKE PASTERY!"

* * *

"Here's Majoren-san's shop..."

Momoko gulped as she looked nervously at the box containing her milk crepe, sighing.

"Alright... Here I go..."

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door, tentatively knocking.

Akio soon answered, Kazuki popping up from behind, asking who it was.

"Momo-chan? Is Yuki-chan with you?"

Momoko flushed red and quickly shook her head.

"N-No I'm alone... I brought you something, Akio-kun... T-To make up for the cupcakes you made... They were really oishii and I wanted to...thank...you..."

As she trailed off, Kazuki blinked, shrugging.

"If that's the case..."

"Kazuki_-kun_," Akio stated in a warning voice before grimacing. "Ah... So she did share after all... Oh, Yuki-chan..."

"Is this a problem?" the yellow witch asked, a bit nervously. Her counterpart quickly shook his head, groaning.

"No... It's just... I don't like it when people other than Majoren-san or Kazuki-kun and the others try my meals... I could never tell that to Yuki-chan, though... Sorry, Momo-chan..."

Momoko smiled sadly.

"But it tasted really good..."

"Akio-kun's meals always do," Kazuki stated in a matter-of-fact voice before Akio glared at him, earning the navy-haired boy to just hop off.

"It's hard to explain, but... What did you bring me anyway, Momo-chan?"

Momoko blushed as she opened the box, revealing the milk crepe, making the goldenrod-haired human-born wizard's eyes widen.

"A milk crepe? You made this didn't you...? But aren't these such a hassle? I take forever making them..."

"I made a few mistakes," the blond American admitted with a growing blush. "But I really wanted to make it up to you so..."

Akio simply sighed, taking out a fork and taking a piece of the milk crepe.

Momoko's blush deepened ten-fold as she fiddled with her fingers, her heart pounding loud and clear in her ears.

_A-Akio...kun..._

He tasted it, making her emerald green eyes pop wide for a bit as his eyes opened and he made a "huh" sound.

"So how is it?"

"Better than I thought," Akio admitted nonchalantly before smiling. "Thank you, Momo-chan."

Momoko's eyes widened even more as they sparkled and her cheeks flushed a delicate pink as she smiled in return.

_Akio-kun... His smile is really comforting..._

"Would you like to come it?" Akio offered, politely. "I'd like to show you a few recipes that you'd like..."

"That's good," Momoko responded as he took her hand. "And if you want, you can share that milk crepe with Kazuki-kun, Kazuo-kun, and Naoki-kun. I'm sure that they'll like it, Akio-kun."

"If you say so, Momo-chan..."

Momoko's smile widened and she stared down at her hand in his, sighing.

_I really am glad, though._

* * *

Yuki knocked on the door to where the FLATS 5 lived, sighing.

_I really do hope Saiki-kun likes this... But what if he refuses? I hope it's not burned or anything... But I DID cast that spell... And the way to a man's heart... Um... But in this kind of case... Hauuuu... Doushiyo...?_

"Yuki-chan, what could you possibly want at this hour?"

"U-Uguuu!" she yelped as she jumped and nearly dropped her homemade castella, turning shocked at the sight of the one guy she liked, looking a little annoyed. "O-Oh, um... Saiki-kun..."

Saiki perked up, looking down at the box she was holding.

"Why did you bring castella, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blushed at that, groaning.

_Why does he have to have such a sensitive nose? I swear..._

"I made it for you..." she murmured in a soft voice, her blush deepening. "Um... I thought that if I made you something, you would...fall in love with me..."

"It's a little late for jokes like that, Yuki-chan," he reminded her warily, making her flinch as he smiled. "But I appreciate it, though. Maybe onii-chan would like some, too..."

Yuki frowned at that.

_I wanted Saiki-kun to be the only one to taste it... But I should just be happy he's eating it at all._

"Sure thing, it's a little small though..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," the younger prince stated as he walked inside with Yuki close behind him, holding her hands in her lap as he set the box on the table, opening it to reveal Yuki's dark brown castella. "It looks good..."

Yuki smiled at that, her blush deepening.

"It took me three tries, but I managed..."

"Saiki-kun, there you are."

The two perked up as Akatsuki, followed by the other three wizards walked up, curious.

"Did Yuki-chan bring something?"

They both nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Y-Yes..."

With that the castella was split into five equal pieces, everyone eating their own piece.

"It tastes great," Akatsuki noted, smiling. "You really outdid yourself, Yuki-chan."

Leon nodded. "I'm just glad that she didn't set it on fire..."

"T-That only happened the first time!" Yuki exclaimed, annoyed.

"Still, it's good." Tooru grinned. "Nice work."

Fujio simply nodded in agreement.

"Well...?" Yuki wondered, looking towards Saiki. "What do _you_ think, Saiki-kun?"

"You need more practice indefinitely... But it's pretty decent, considering how often you burn things... Nice work, Yuki-chan." He sighed, turning towards her with a straight face. "You should be proud."

Yuki blushed deeply, and frowned.

"Um... Thanks..."

Saiki perked up and quickly smiled.

"I do like it though, Yuki-chan."

The black witch beamed at that, and laughed.

_Yes, the spell worked! He's smiling!_

"I'm super happy for you to say that, Saiki-kun!"

The other four boys just looked at each other as Saiki chuckled.

"Right... Of course you are."

_She never changes..._

"I'll make you a whole cake, next!" she squealed, throwing her arms up in glee.

"P-Please don't! You'll mess up for sure!" Saiki exclaimed, already nervous.

"Oh my dear Saiki-kun, just lighten up!" Yuki laughed, taking his arm. "TO THE KITCHEN!"

"Yuki-chan, you'll set something on fire again, I just know it!"

"That's won't happen, so no need to worry!"

"_That just makes me worry __**more**_!"

"My little brother never changes," Akatsuki sighed while the other FLATS 5 just watched Yuki keep trying to drag Saiki into the doomed kitchen.

"Yuki-chan doesn't either..." Fujio noted quietly while Leon and Tooru just nodded.

"Tell me about it."

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: In our class, there's a little partner-partner project going on!_

_Doremi: URGH! WHY am I paired up with KOTAKE of all people? Why not Akatsuki-kun?_

_Kurumi: Because Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun are partners and that's that. Besides, the one I'm paired up Asakawa-san... She's in the gardening club with Moriko-chan... Is she nice?_

_Moriko: Very, Kurumi-chan. Believe me._

_Yuki: Ugh..._

_Akemi: Yuki-chan?_

_Onpu: Hey, Yuki-chan..._

_Aiko: Were ya paired up with a weirdo too, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Sort of... My partner's Minazuki-kun... He's nice but I don't understand why he's just so shy around me!_

_Momoko: Uh oh... Another Yuki-chan admirer..._

_Hana: Eh?_

_Hazuki: Good luck..._

_Yuki: ALRIGHT! I'm going all out with Minazuki-kun! He really is nice, so why not?_

_Doremi: And I'll work with Kotake... Although I know I'll dread it..._

_Hazuki: Aw, Kotake-kun's not that bad..._

_Doremi: Speak for yourself._

_Kurumi: Ahhh, well..._

_Yuki: MINAZUKI-KUN, LET'S DO OUR BEST!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "The Super Connection Between Partners"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	5. The Super Connection Between Partners

"Is this right, Takato-kun?"

Takato nodded quickly, still flushing a great red although this little fact seemed to fly right over the ironically ignorant black witch's head.

_When we started this project... In truth, I really wanted to be Saiki-kun's partner with all my heart..._

Yuki scribbled something down, Takato still carefully and nervously watching her every movement.

"I'm still a little confused as to how this goes... We're doing a diorama, right?"

"R-Right..." Minazuki barely squeaked, pushing up his glasses.

_For some reason though, it's kind of a relief working with Takato-kun... He's very nice and considerate... And I think we'll be great friends someday..._

"S-Shinoya-san...? If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

Takato swallowed as Yuki looked at him in confusion in curiosity for a few moments before just smiling brightly.

"Thank you oh so very much, Takato-kuuu~n!"

"It's nothing, really..."

Takato smiled, still blushing a bit as Yuki just giggled.

_I don't know why, but I guess in situations where working together brings you closer... It's meant to in turn strength the special connection you have with that person..._

_For example, I'd love to see Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun maintain a conversation peacefully without arguing..._

_Saiki-kun's always close to Akatsuki-kun, but for some reason that never really seems to be enough..._

_But I really have no idea about Kurumi-chan's case. Oh well._

"Ne, Takato-kun?"

"W-What is it, Shinoya-san? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt in any way?"

Shinoya quickly waved her hands, exasperated.

"No, it's nothing like that! I just wanted to say thanks!"

This confused her partner.

"For what?"

"For everything."

_I still wish Saiki-kun was my partner though!_

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

What's special about the number five? Because it's half of ten. Yes.

That's beside the point... Kudos to anyone who can figure who Takato Minazuki is a reference to... Well, there's actually two characters, but really...

The insert song of the day will be the TV-sized version of "Always" by Mai Kuraki...because she's an awesome singer.

Yeaaahhh... Just enjoy. There really is no life-changing lesson here... It's here just to be cute. Plus, there's an omake at the end too! Whoo! Though if you people know me, there's some hidden meaning to the purpose of that said omake... Think about it!

And now I'm torn between making an omake for every multiple of five, or whenever the heck I want...ahhhh.

Another side note: Today, August 18th is actually Shinoya Yuki-chan's birthday... It's mine, too, and it's probably VERY vain to be saying this... BUT YAY ME!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_The Super Connection Between Partners_

_Lesson: There's no 'I' in team, and you can't do everything by yourself. But really, you have to remember that in order to be successful, you BOTH have to be working! Don't overwork and worry everybody or slack off and annoy everybody! Just do your best and accept the help you need!_

"Saiki-kun? Can I borrow a pencil? This one broke..."

"If I didn't already know what the heck you were drawing I'd ask, but since I do... Whatever." Saiki responded sharply as he slipped a pencil to Yuki, groaning. "Also, you wrote my name wrong."

Yuki blinked once in surprise, and quickly erased the love-love umbrella she had drawn with hers and Saiki's name, her cheeks shamefully flushed.

"W-What the heck, Saiki-kun?"

"Saiki-kun," Akatsuki chirped in confusion. "What was it this time?"

"Ai-ai garu," His brother grumbled, nothing less than annoyed. "I swear, Yuki-chan... And Doremi-chan? _Erase_ it."

The older prince made an "ah" sound as Doremi quickly erased the same umbrella she had drawn, yelping.

"S-Saiki-kun! Don't spoil my fun!"

Kurumi giggled at the sight.

"You never fail to amaze me, Saiki-kun... Are your senses that sharp, really? _C'est impressionnant_."

"Au contraire..." Saiki simply groaned, slumping in his seat a bit while his brother played with the wicks on his head.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Saiki-kun."

The younger twin blushed at that, hmphing.

"Give me a break, _Akatsuki-nii-chan_..."

Akatsuki chuckled in response. "Kawaii, _otouto-chan_."

"I thought I told you not the call me that!" the said 'otouto-chan' snapped, his blush deepened.

Doremi and Yuki casted a worried glance, sighing heavily.

_These two..._

"_Sacre bleu_..." Kurumi stated in agreement, sighing. "But at least this story's exciting."

That remark earned both witches to stare at her in confusion and she just shrugged.

"It's nothing."

Doremi and Yuki blinked and shrugged, sighing.

"Harukaze, Shinoya, mind to tell the class what's going on?"

The two witches perked up as Seki-sensei glared at them, quickly waving their hands.

"N-No, it's nothing, sensei!"

Akatsuki and Saiki looked at them in confusion before laughing, making them slump.

"Why do we have to take the blame for everything?"

Kurumi giggled at that as well.

_I guess being a heroine is a lot of work..._

"Today," the teacher announced. "Today you be receiving a number first, and picking partners."

"Partners? For what?" Reika wondered, a bit confused.

Seki-sensei took a deep breath. "Coming up soon is a project that you will need to work into pairs to accomplish, the topic's the same for everyone... But you can do this project in a number of ways such as dioramas, essays, sketching, and reports..."

"Sou ka..." Doremi responded, blinking. "Partners..."

_I sure hope I'm with Akatsuki-kun..._

"Partners..." Yuki mused as well before gulping.

_I sure hope Saiki-kun's my partner..._

There was a gleam in Saiki's eyes as he huffed.

_Huh... Not a chance._

"First thing's first... Everyone's numbers are..."

Doremi and Yuki looked towards each other as they received their numbers, and sighed.

"Let's hope for the best..."

"Now everyone, your partners will be..."

Saiki quickly snapped his fingers, the wicks on his head moving for a second, signifying his magic use.

Akatsuki perked up, surprised. "Saiki-kun, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it, nii-chan."

Akatsuki frowned at that but said nothing more.

_At least Saiki-kun's usually responsible with his magic..._

Kurumi blinked and shrugged.

_Oh well, hopefully I won't be paired up with any weirdoes._

_(Five minutes later)_

"Hi Sayoko, I'm Asakawa Mimori~! We're almost diagonal from each other's seats! I promise I'll work hard!"

Kurumi's eye twitched at the sight of her 'partner', the girl with long dark green hair and emerald green eyes.

_So much for that._

Doremi grimaced, looking murderous.

_Why... For the love of kami-sama... WHY...?_

Kotake beside her was just as annoyed. "I'm not too pleased about this either, Dojimi."

The pink witch moaned, slamming her head into her desk.

_Darn you, Saiki-kun! I really am the unluckiest bishoujo in the world..._

"Saiki-kun, was magic really necessary in making us partners?" Akatsuki asked, a little confused. Saiki just nodded, patting his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh...okay." he shrugged, not bothered by this whatsoever. "Whatever makes you comfortable, bro."

Yuki blinked in confusion at her chosen partner.

"So... Minazuki-kun...?"

Minazuki's blush deepened and he quickly pushed up his glasses before he shook her hand.

"I-I definitely won't let you down, Shinoya-san!"

The black witch smiled at that, sweatdropping a bit.

_Ohhh... Minazuki-kun's nice but I really wanted Saiki-kun!_

"U...Un..."

_Unluckiest majo minarai EVER._

"Let's do our best, Minazuki-kun..."

Minazuki nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'll try not to hold you back, okay?"

"I should be saying that, Minazuki-kun!"

"Shinoya-san..."

"Doremi-chan," Yuki called, completely disregarding Minazuki who slumped at being ignored. "Be sure to play nice with Kotake-kun, okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the two asked at the same time, making them perk up, look at one another, and scoffed, looking away.

"Stupid Shinoya..." Kotake growled, huffing.

Yuki frowned, walking up and slamming her hands on his desk. "What makes this MY fault, Kotake-kun?"

"I wasn't blaming you but the fact that you got mad makes me wonder, Shinoya."

"I have a right to feel insulted, don't I?" the black witch wondered, lifting an eyebrow. "Mou Tetsuya-san, you really have a lot of inner turmoil, huh?"

That earned 'Tetsuya' to gawk at her. "Why do insist on calling me that formally, Shinoya?"

"It's good on building relationships," was her simple reply, making Minazuki perk up.

_So she calls people by their first name to build relationships?_

"Yuki-chan, shouldn't you be working with your partner?" Saiki asked, sighing. "The fact that you're always messing around with others is the reason why your grades aren't as high as they could be..."

Yuki faced him, surprised.

"Saiki-kun..."

She quickly sweatdropped, laughing a bit.

_He has a rough way of saying it, but I still love him anyway._

"Understood, I'll do my best."

Saiki smiled at that. "That's what I'd like to hear, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's smile brightened as she blushed heavily, scratching the back of her head with a soft giggle.

_Kyaaa~! What a refined and perfect smile~! Only my Saiki-kun could pull something like that off..._

She put her hands together, stars in her eyes.

_Seeing that smile REALLY makes me wish we were partners!_

"Oh, one last thing," Seki-sensei stated, making everyone in the class look up. "The two with the highest grade gets ten extra points on the next test, so just work hard."

"TEN EXTRA POINTS?"

Saiki's eyes widened and he began thinking.

_Onii-chan really needs a good grade... You can never be too prepared... Still..._

"Yuki-chan..." he began, making the addressed blond perk up, surprised. "Don't push yourself...got it? Just do your best, though..."

Yuki blinked, and sighed heavily.

_I want to win... But I don't want Saiki-kun to lose... Talk about a cliché competition between lovers! That, and Doremi-chan will really need those extra ten points... Kotake-kun, too... Do I even need ten points? I never make anything below an eighty... So my grades are decent as they are... But if I blow this off, I'll have to make it up to Minazuki-kun so I guess in the end that I'll just try my hardest... Even though Saiki-kun's intellect is much higher than my own... And he won't go easy on me... Of course he won't._

"Alright, I'd hate to go against Akatsuki-kun, but I really need those ten points!" Doremi exclaimed, desperate.

"Good luck, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki stated with a smile, making the pink witch turn teary-eyed and touched while Kotake took this time to glare at the older Shidoosha.

"Shidoosha... Aren't ya a little worried about it? You're not going to cheat again, are you?"

"I'm not going to embarrass my little brother by not having good sportsmanship, besides... Knowing Saiki-kun, he's probably going to do more work than necessary again... He always gets full points so I'm just worried that he'll overwork himself again..." Akatsuki shrugged, making Kotake turn nervous, on the borderline of freaking.

_I forgot that the younger Shidoosha's a damn genius! How am I supposed to compete against THAT? But wait... Isn't he supposed to be in a relationship with that idiotic Shinoya?_

His thoughts were cut off when Doremi slapped the back of his head, earning a yelp.

"What was that for, Dojimi?"

"The fact that you were in thought like that worried me."

Kurumi sweatdropped at the sight.

_Maybe those two get along better than everyone thinks so... It's all so cliché..._

"...Minazuki-kun?"

Minazuki perked up, surprised as Yuki faced him with a grin.

"Let's just work super hard, okay?"

"Oh... Okay..."

* * *

"So you all got partners and you're all not satisfied with the results..."

Doremi, Yuki, and Kurumi all sighed at the same time, groaning.

"Of all the nice people in our class and Akatsuki-kun, I got Kotake..."

"Minazuki-kun's nice... But he's just weird..."

"And Asakawa-san...something is very off about that girl."

"Eh? Asakawa Mimori? She's in the gardening club and is nothing short of friendly and easy to work with..." Moriko smiled, giggling. "You'll have a good time with her, Kurumi-chan."

Kurumi just groaned at that.

"For some reason... That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Yuki-chan is the only reason why you don't like Minazuki-kun because you'd rather it be Saiki-kun?" Hazuki asked, a little worried.

"What other reason could there be?" she wondered, making a face. "I know that's a bit selfish, but I really don't like the idea..."

"Minazuki-kun is nice, though..." Doremi began, sighing. "Especially to you, Yuki-chan..."

"He has helped me out a few times, like that time I was recruiting people for archery..." Yuki sighed, folding her arms. "It would be unfair to him not to work hard..."

_Even though in reality, I really don't care... It's not like he's done me any personal favors like Saiki-kun has... Still, if I lose on purpose, Saiki-kun will probably scold me... So I have to work hard... I'm completely hopeless against Saiki-kun either way so why not?_

"So what are you going to do, Yuki-chan?" Onpu asked, confused.

The black witch simply smiled.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"So what are we going to do, Minazuki-kun?"

"U-Um..."

Minazuki's blush deepened as he gulped, pushing the stack of books forward towards the black witch.

"F-First we need to study our topic...a-and come up with a decent report to show Seki-sensei...and some extra work in order to score higher points... I-If we do well enough, we might be able to outdo even Shidoosha-kun..."

"I wonder about that."

"Huh?"

He perked up as Yuki began flipping through one of the books, a nonchalant smile on her face as she continued.

"Saiki-kun's really intelligent, more so than anyone I met...and really dedicated, too...he's amazing. No offense, Minazuki-kun, but outdoing him is impossible... Maybe if we tried hard enough, but I don't know... Saiki-kun's great...and I admire him a lot..."

Her smile widened as a light blush colored her cheeks, her eyes sparkling as her entire face lit up like a kid on their birthday at the thought of the black-haired wizard.

"He really is something."

Minazuki's eyes widened at that and he soon sighed, smiling ruefully.

"Oh that's right... You and the younger Shidoosha-kun are dating, so it only makes sense to be so confident in his skills..."

The book slipped out of Yuki's hands and fell to the floor as she stared at him, her eyes blank as her smile remained, but forced.

"Saiki-kun and I...aren't dating, Minazuki-kun. What could ever give you _that_ thought?"

Her partner blinked.

"W-Well...you two are usually together, and before he transferred to his class with the other Shidoosha-san, you said something about a 'prince' and the fact that you two are childhood friends, e-everyone just assumed that you were sweethearts or something..."

Yuki blushed at that, looking down with a sigh.

"I wish... Saiki-kun doesn't like me like that, Minazuki-kun. Sorry."

Minazuki's eyes widened as she continued.

"In fact, he doesn't like me at all, really...he hates me, but he's too nice to say anything about it. I guess I deserve it... I don't deserve someone like him, who's so noble, sweet, generous, handsome... reliable... and _honest_ like he is..."

"T-That's not true!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Y-You're very nice and cheerful, Shinoya-san... W-Who wouldn't like you?"

Yuki blinked once in confusion but smiled.

"Thank you, that's really sweet."

"I-It's not all..." he began in a quiet voice, flashing back to a certain time with the blond smiling brightly in his memory.

"_My name's Shinoya Yuki, and... I would really like to become friends with all of you!"_

"Y-You're really something special, Shinoya-san...and I-I've admired you since the day you first came to Misora... I-I really like you and think that you're really cute... I know it's sudden, but..."

He looked up, blushing furiously.

"P-Please don't let my feelings bother you, Shinoya-san!"

Yuki was seen reading a book again, and looked up, confused, having completely tuned out Minazuki's would-be confession.

"Hm? I'm sorry Minazuki-kun, what was that?"

Minazuki blinked once in disbelief, and slumped, feeling like a weight had been dropped upon his shoulders.

"I-It's nothing, Shinoya-san..."

_She didn't even listen to me... I guess she's not interested in me after all..._

* * *

"So this is our topic... I didn't understand it before, but now it's perfectly clear! It'll be easy to get high points on this!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad..."

"Minazuki-kun, let's do our best, okay?"

"R-Right..."

Minazuki's despair grew as he carried all the books by himself without any help from Yuki, who was still reading the one she picked up, her eyes wide and curious as she skimmed through.

"You know... I wonder if Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan are having any trouble..."

He didn't bother saying anything but she continued, looking up with a perplexed expression.

"Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun always fight...and I want Tetsuya-san to be happy...so I'm a little worried. Kurumi-chan's supposed to be with Asakawa Mimori-chan, and I don't really understand why Kurumi-chan's so annoyed with her...she seems nice to me...but am I really that good of a people's judge? What do you think, Minazuki-kun?"

He remained silent, and simply sighed.

"I guess you're right," she rambled on, completely misunderstanding. "I am just a kid, I may be an archer, but that doesn't really change anything... I'm so immature...no wonder Saiki-kun doesn't like me..."

"Shinoya-san, that's not-_oomph_!" He fell back as the books scattered, falling onto his back.

"O-Oh I'm sorry, so sorry!"

"I-It's alright..." he began while the girl he bumped into gathered his books, handing it back to him, still apologetic.

"S-So sorry, Minazuki-san!"

"Kotone-chan?" Yuki wondered as Tsukino looked up, her creamy eyes wide.

"S-Shinoya-san..."

Kotone soon perked up as quiet Akiyama walked up, holding a blue book of her own to her chest, wearing her usual stoic expression.

"Oh, Akiyama-san, sorry to keep you waiting... See you, Minazuki-san and Shinoya-san!"

With that, the two walked up, and Yuki blinked.

"So those two are partners... Now THAT's something... What do you think, Minazuki-kun?"

He just shrugged, sighing.

"Well...it's good that they might become friends, right?"

Yuki's face lit up, her eyes sparkling.

"That's right! They could be friends! Maybe the partner thing isn't just to increase the working-with-others skills but to make more friends as well! Although some of the partners already are close enough as it is..."

She shrugged, looking back into her book, sighing.

"But if it's meant for certain people to get closer... I guess it's needed for Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun... But what if they fall in love? If Akatsuki-kun ends up jilted, Saiki-kun may be so focused on his distress that he may never talk to me again! That won't be good at all..."

Yuki frowned at the thought before making a 'tch' sound, turning towards Minazuki.

"Of course I'm just joking, Minazuki-kun. I wouldn't let Saiki-kun go without a fight...even if that may be putting Tetsuya-san's happiness on the line...I guess I could always make it up to him later..."

Minazuki blinked, sighing himself.

_I really don't understand what she means by all that... But I can't understand why she occasionally refers to Kotake-san by name... She does the same with the older Shidoosha-san...and she said referring to people by their first name shows that she wants to improve relationships with them, so..._

"...Minazuki-kun? Sorry, I forgot you were still here and I just started rambling all this nonsense...were you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, not really, Shinoya-san."

"Ah...okay."

She focused her attention back to her book as she flipped through the pages and pretended to read again, sighing.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to start talking out of line like that... I almost thought I was talking to Doremi-chan or Kurumi-chan for a second... It's not like me to just begin a speech about thoughts and worries of my lovelife so..."

"That's fine, Shinoya-san," Minazuki responded, though he felt a bit awkward with his oblivious crush rambling the way she was. "Everyone needs something to get off their chest, right?"

"I suppose..."

Yuki turned towards him, her expression one of cute, innocent expectation. One she had copied from Onpu.

"I'll make it up to you later, okay? I'll work really hard... Natsu-sempai says I'm good at that!"

Minazuki blushed at that but smiled, sighing.

"So you call your club captain by name too..."

She blinked, confused.

"It's how I strengthen relationships, Minazuki-kun... I learned that in Japanese culture, calling someone by name implies a close relationship! But I don't want to sound to intimate...you might not understand it, Minazuki-kun, but..."

"...can you call me by name too, Shinoya-san?"

"...Huh?"

Yuki stared at him, shutting her book. Minazuki took a deep breath.

"My first name's Takato. Minazuki Takato... Can you call me by name like you do with the younger and older Shidoosha-san and Kotake-san?"

"Minazuki... Ta...ka...to...kun." The black witch clicked her tongue and tried saying his name again. "Takato-kun. That alright?"

His blush deepened ten-fold and he quickly nodded.

"T-That's alright."

"_Takato-kun_," she pronounced his name carefully again, and smiled brightly, giggling. "That really is a unique name the more I say it! Takato-kun, Takato-kun, Takato-_kuuu~n_!"

Takato gulped, his grip on the stack of books trembling.

"Hey, Takato-kun!"

He nearly dropped the books, quickly staring at his partner's wide beam in urgency.

"Y-Yes? What is it, Shinoya-san?"

Shinoya just closed her eyes, imaginary hearts floating about as she played it cute.

"Since Sunday's coming up soon, we'll need to meet up sometime after school...but I work at the Mahou-Dou a little, and Majorika would be mad at me, so..."

_Majorika? Mahou-Dou?_ Minazuki wondered, a shiver jolting down his spine for some reason. _I guess since she's with Harukaze-san now, it's no surprise..._

"So let's meet up at around 5 o'clock pm tomorrow at the bench in Misora Park! It's a little late, but I'll get there extra early if you like, and..."

His further confusion stopped her and she paused, carefully explaining.

"I mean around 17 o'clock, sorry... I still have a few foreigner issues I need to work out, sorry."

He simply smiled.

"No, it's okay Shinoya-san... So around 17 o'clock? Do you really work that long?"

"Betsu ni," she responded before repeating the phrase in English. "Not really. But is this time okay for you, Takato-kun?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Shinoya-san."

"Okay! Um...do you need any help with all those books...?"

"No, no... I'm fine."

"If you say so, Takato-kun."

* * *

"So you managed to make peace with Minazuki-kun, huh?"

"We weren't fighting or anything, Kurumi-chan... Why are you sounding so dramatic? Was Asakawa Mimori-chan that bad?"

"Erm..." Kurumi shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "She's nice, believe me...and I would like to be her friend, but...she has issues."

"Issues?"

Yuki just laughed before turning to Doremi who was busy sulking in the corner. The black witch quickly walked up to the red head, folding her arms on Doremi's head, resting her chin.

"The Kotake-kun as your partner thing isn't working out, huh?"

The pink witch groaned in response followed by a 'get off of me' which Yuki obeyed as they both stood up before Doremi faced her with a nonchalant expression.

"Actually, Kotake and I are getting along better than I thought since we both need that ten-point bonus... I'm upset because Saiki-kun doesn't want me anywhere near Akatsuki-kun. He hates me, actually."

The black witch blinked at that and giggled.

"Let me guess, you're only intimidated because Saiki-kun glares at you, right?"

"I can't believe someone as antisocial as him is Akatsuki-kun's brother, TWIN at that!"

"Saiki-kun's a very complex character, Doremi-chan. He has more issues than being antisocial; he's also very good at manipulating other people's feelings! He can give any kind of impression, depending on what he wants to give...though it's all done naturally, so he's failed to notice just how complex he is. He's like a child when it comes to feelings, including his own. And I love that about him."

She grinned, holding up a finger.

"Saiki-kun's true character is a mystery, but he has a very kind and compassionate heart...and that may be the reason why I'm so obsessed with him! It may sound weird, but love's weird like that. And weird is good, very, very good."

Doremi blinked before smiling and shaking her head.

"I really have no idea what you just said, Yuki-chan."

Yuki sweatdropped at that quickly scratched the back of her head, switching back into her usual cheerful persona. "U-Uguuu~! Please forget about it then."

The pink witch smiled at that but sighed, folding her arms.

"You really are something, aren't you Yuki-chan? So how are you and Minazuki-kun coming along?"

"Supaa!" Yuki responded cheerily, holding up a victory sign. "Takato-kun and I are getting along great! He may act a little strange at times, but he really is nice! In fact, he acts a little like Saiki-kun, too."

"So that's why you're fond of him already..." Kurumi groaned, folding her arms. "I swear Yuki-chan, it's sometimes much too easy to win you over... You really need to be careful, because there are bad people out there who might hurt you!"

The black witch blushed at that, surprised. "Are you that worried about me, Kurumi-chan?"

Kurumi flustered herself. "W-Why wouldn't I be? We ARE supposed to be friends after all!"

Yuki smiled, grateful.

"Thank you."

Doremi blinked and smiled herself.

"Well, at least one of us is doing fine, right?"

Yuki's smile faded as she sighed, her hands tightening in her lap.

_That's a bit unfair though, isn't it? I'm supposed to be suffering here, but I'm starting to love everyone and everything in Misora more than I should..._

"Good luck anyway, Doremi-chan, Kurumi-chan."

The two addressed witches turned to her and nodded.

"U-Un..."

Yuki quickly smiled brightly, hiding her anxiety.

_I...I don't like that..._

* * *

"I can't believe it's raining..."

Yuki stared out at the window where the rain was hitting against it, blinking.

_I was supposed to meet Takato-kun...but in the rain? __**Really**__?_

Her eyelids lowered.

_This reminds me of...that day I met Saiki-kun..._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The nine-year-old girl snapped up at the voice and turned to face the concerned black-haired boy with the umbrella, frowning._

"_Are you lost? Are you hurt?"_

_She blinked in confusion, a light blush coloring her cheeks._

"_Why do you...care?"_

_His answer was so obvious, it was almost practical._

"_I just don't like seeing people cry is all. May I help?"_

Yuki blinked, her eyes blank.

_Saiki-kun was so nice to me back then...he isn't like that anymore...and it's all my fault. Despite that, I should just be glad that he still puts up with me._

She smiled ruefully, sighing.

_That guy...really is something precious. It's easy to understand why I obsess over him so much... If Akatsuki-kun doesn't realize just how much he means to Sai-chi, he may end up losing his 'innocent' little brother one of these days...and if I'm the one doing the swiping... Hah..._

"Saiki-kun..." the black witch slightly whispered, sighing.

"Yuki-chan?" Doremi wondered, perking up. "Are you that obsessed with rain?"

Yuki faced the pink witch, her curls twitching as she stayed confused.

"Just a good memory is all, Doremi-chan."

"Oh..."

"Speaking of which, Yuki-chan, don't you have somewhere to be?" Hazuki asked, a little confused. "Doremi-chan said there was this partner thing in Class 1-A..."

"She also said Kotake-kun was her partner," Aiko laughed. "Ain't that sweet?"

"Don't remind me," the pink witch growled murderously before turning confused. "But do you really want to keep Minazuki-kun waiting when the rain's like this? I heard there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight..."

"Akemi-chan, I'm going to sleepover at your house today," Moriko announced, making Akemi perk up with a deep blush.

"I-If you want to, Moriko-chan..."

"Takato-kun wouldn't be that stupid, he won't come." Yuki shrugged, going back to sweeping. "I'll just set it up again when we get back to school on Friday..."

"Um, Yuki-chan? What makes you think he won't come?" Onpu wondered, worried. "If he DID come, and you make him wait in the rain..."

"This partner project's not worth getting a cold over, if Takato-kun's sensible...so why bother? There's no other reason for him to wait if he knows the weather's too bad to go outside and meet..."

"I wonder about that,"

Yuki perked up, staring at a nonchalant Kurumi, a little confused.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurumi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan, I think you fail to realize how dedicated some people can be...if you had made the same deal for Saiki-kun, you would wait in the rain no matter how long it took him, right? Minazuki-kun's the same. He may not know you that well, he cares about you, and he'll wait. Sometimes you're just so eager to see that person, you'll wait around for even hours just to see them..."

Yuki's eyes slowly widened as the broom slipped out of her hands, falling to the floor, her eyes wide in horror.

_Takato-kun..._

* * *

Takato looked the clock from his waiting spot as he held an umbrella, sighing.

Almost a quarter to 18 o'clock.

"Shinoya-san..." he began, sighing. "She sure is late."

He looked at the ground where puddles were being formed and sighed once again.

"Aw well... I'm sure it's just the weather."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki saluting with a cute smile in her blond-haired form.)_

Yuki sprinted through the rain, not even caring how wet she was getting, having rushed out despite her friends' pleas to get a jacket or at least an umbrella before running out there.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I should have realized that Takato-kun's not like that! What kind of person am I anyway?_

Her eyes got blurry through the rain, and she ran faster, her feet slamming against the concrete, splashing the water and further soaking her socks as well as the bottom of her cherry-red skirt.

She soon stopped to catch her breath, panting as she looked desperately about, searching for the way that was to Misora Park.

"...what a time to get lost." Yuki muttered darkly, shaking her head to continue forward into the rain. "I _hate_ that!"

* * *

Takato sighed heavily, spinning his umbrella as he stared at the clock again.

"Two hours late...maybe she won't show up after all..."

He looked towards his left, frowning.

"It is raining after all...but I still want to see her... Aw well..."

"TAKATO-KUN!"

"Shinoya-san!" he called, surprised as she ran up, panting with a flushed face, startling him. "D-Did you run ALL the way here in the rain? Without an umbrella or a jacket? What were you thinking?"

Yuki's lips twitched into a smile. "Can't you be glad I'm here? You're starting to sound like that clueless Saiki-kun..."

"Is it wrong to be worried?" Takato asked, confused. "Man...we need to get you inside and warmed up...you're soaked to the bone."

"You've been here just as long as I have," Yuki snapped quietly before falling forward and getting caught by Minazuki. "I-I'm fine...but really... If you insist...the Mahou-Dou's just down the street... I was running in circles before I got here...but it's right over there...pathetic, huh?"

"Hold on Shinoya-san," he stated quietly, pulling her close to him, tilting his umbrella so that she was covered, and looking up with a heavy sigh. "The Mahou-Dou, huh? If that's what you want, Shinoya-san..."

Shinoya's eyes fluttered as she rested against his chest, making him fluster before hoisting her up on his back, turning surprised with how light she was.

"J-Just hold on, Shinoya-san..."

Yuki made an 'mm' sound, and Takato's glasses fogged up, determined.

"I better hurry..."

And just like that, he dashed off.

* * *

The witch apprentices all perked up as the door was open, and Hana immediately slid up.

"Yuki-mama, you're back!"

They all immediately surprised at the sight of Minazuki panting, an out cold Yuki still carried on his back.

"It's Shinoya-san...she...she needs treatment right away...she might have caught a fever from pushing herself in the rain..."

"Yuki-chan!" Doremi exclaimed, quickly running up to retrieve the blond, hoisting her up on her own back with a groan. "Geez...so much for not making anyone worry."

"Take Yuki to Hana-chan's room!" Hana exclaimed, quickly bolting off to her own room. "HURRY, DOREMI!"

"R-Right!"

As Doremi urgently rushed after the white witch, Moriko quickly went up to Takato, a little concerned.

"Do you want some tea, Minazuki-kun? I mean, for bring our idiot back."

"Moriko-chan..." Akemi lightly protested with a deep blush though she went by strangely unnoticed due to how soft her voice was.

"Maybe some cookies?" Momoko offered, shrugging. "Yuki-chan should be fine..."

"We'll go check on her," Kurumi stated while Onpu nodded as both famous girls bowed, heading to Hana's room where Yuki rested.

"Thanks but no thanks," Minazuki responded, waving his hand. "I'm just going to stay and watch Shinoya-san, I mean, she is my partner after all..."

Hazuki just nodded.

"If you want, Minazuki-kun. Thank you for your concern."

Aiko simply nodded.

"Yeah..."

Takato smiled but headed to the room as well, making Akemi sigh.

"I guess...everyone just loves Yuki-chan...I wonder why that is..."

Moriko perked up at that, confused.

"What was that, Akemi-chan?"

"It was nothing, Moriko-chan," the crystal witch responded quietly, her traditional blush flooding her cheeks like always. "S-Sorry."

_At this rate, will Moriko-chan be taken from me...? I really like Yuki-chan, but if that happens...I don't think I'll be able to take it...maybe if I hurried up and realized what my feelings for Fujio-kun and Hazuki-chan are already..._

* * *

"So...is she...?"

"Don't worry, we gave her some medicine and her fever's gone down a bit...what a fast healer she is! Almost makes me jealous..."

"I'm just glad that she's alright, Kurumi-chan..."

"Of course you are. You are her 'onee-sama' after all. I envy you."

"Kurumi-chan...you're the one that looks like her."

"So? What's so special about physical similarities if there aren't any emotional ties? I learned that from Saiki-kun since he's the one always yelling 'Onii-chan and I _DO NOT LOOK ALIKE_!'! Who is he fooling...?"

"I still can't believe I mistook Saiki-kun for Akatsuki-kun the first time we met... I-I mean, he has _black_ hair and coal-colored eyes, for pete's sake!"

"It's okay, Doremi. Hana-chan asked Saiki if he was Akatsuki's living shadow the first time WE met...he literally freaked out and Akatsuki snapped at me saying that he was very touchy about it..."

"I think I would be, too...if that happened between me and Yuki-chan."

"Kurumi-chan..."

"Ah..." Onpu giggled, Minazuki's presence now completely forgotten. "He's dramatic, just like Yuki-chan. What a surprise. Those two are made for each other, huh?"

Takato's smile twitched. "Suddenly, I'm wishing I didn't blend in with the background so easily."

Yuki stirred in her sleep, making him quickly perk up, flinching.

"S-Shinoya-san...?"

"Is Yuki-chan waking up?" Doremi gasped, shoving him aside to closely observe the black witch's fluttering eyelids, the other three girls eagerly crowded around her and gasping as she sat up, looking extremely tied, staring at the red head with blinking eyes.

"Hey, Doremi-chan...what time is it?"

"Almost 20 o'clock... You really worried us..." the pink witch sighed, patting Yuki's cheek. "I'm glad you're alright though."

Yuki blinked and held up another victory sign.

"No need to worry!"

"You shouldn't be saying that if you have a fever," Minazuki stated as he walked up, rubbing his arm where Doremi had pushed him. "Shidoosha-kun was right...you are one troublesome girl."

"Takato-kun?" Yuki wondered, blinking in confusion. "O-Oh, the meeting place... No~! I collapsed! That wasn't supposed to happen, the...the...the IRONY!"

"That's not what I'm worried about, Shinoya-san..."

"How am I supposed to make up to you now?"

"That's not important right now, Shinoya-san."

"I'M A FAILURE AS A PARTNER!"

"Shinoya-san, be reasonable..."

"Saiki-kun will hate me for sure now! Nooo~!"

"...I give up."

Yuki turned to him with torn up eyes, though the fake tears that would've completed her expression of total despair were absent. "Y-You'll forgive me, right Takato-kun...?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he whispered quietly, sighing. "You can't help catching a cold, Shinoya-san..."

"Minazuki-kun was really worried, he rushed in here, carrying you—and by the way, THAT sight nearly gave us all a heart attack—and looked so bewildered...despite the umbrella, he was a bit wet, too! But he was so worried about you that he waited with us in case you woke up! Isn't that something?"

Yuki's face heated up, crimson flooding her cheeks at a memory.

"He carried me...after I collapsed?" she murmured in confusion, her eyes wide. "T-That's the same as..."

_The same thing Saiki-kun did for me…_

"Tu est tres, tres timide, mon ami. Répondez, s'il vous plait." Kurumi stated, earning another confused stare before she sighed and translated. "You're really, really shy, my friend...would you just say something?"

"Ah," Yuki exhaled before facing the wall with an annoyed smile. _So what if I can't speak French? I can't help that my time in America destroyed my Japanese and other foreign language speaking skills...sheesh..._

"Yuki-chan... Oi..."

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay."

The black witch sighed and turned back to Minazuki, slumping a bit. "I'm sorry Takato-kun...now I have to make up for the fact that you took care of me, right?"

Takato blushed but scratched his cheek, laughing a little. "N-No, it's okay, Shinoya-san..."

"But I insist!" she exclaimed, giving him that cute expectant look again. "Please let me make it up to you..."

His glasses fogged and he gulped.

"I-If that's what you want, Shinoya-san."

Yuki smiled at that, her blush fading down a bit.

"Okay! I'll make up to you by any means necessary!"

"Like giving him pudding?" Hana suggested before Kurumi groaned, twirling a lock of her hair.

"I have another bad feeling about this..."

Yuki puffed her cheeks at this, raising an eyebrow.

"Please leave now, all of you. Takato-kun, stay here."

The four girls looked at each other and nodded, stepping out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Okay, Takato-kun," she began, smiling brightly. "Do you want to hear my notes so that we can write that report?"

Takato blinked but pulled up a stool, seating himself as he nodded.

"S-Sure thing, Shinoya-san..."

The black witch's smile simply widened.

"I may be useless with this slight cold, but I still remember a decent amount... Just start writing, okay?"

"Oh... Okay."

"Alright, let's get started!"

Minazuki soon smiled a bit.

"If you say so, Shinoya-san."

* * *

"Do you think Yuki-chan and Minazuki-kun are doing well?"

"I hope so..."

Doremi folded her arms, sighing. "Makes me think...I really ought to be nicer to Kotake, don't you all think?"

"Yer just now realizin' that?" Aiko sighed, shaking her head. "Ya klutz..."

The pink witch laughed a little while Kurumi sighed herself, folding her arms.

"And I suppose I need to just deal with all the eccentrics in Japan. Heck, if I can handle Yuki-chan, I should be able to handle Mimori-chan without any trouble at all."

"Congrats for realizing that," Moriko stated in a dull monotone, her eyes narrowed. "I swear, Kurumi-chan..."

Akemi lightly giggled at that, clapping her hands.

"Yuki-chan may be a real blessing, helping us like this without realizing it..."

_Still, I'm worried._

"Her idiocy inspires us all," her childhood friend responded, shrugging. "I guess ignorance is bliss after all."

Hana blinked, confused.

"Hana-chan doesn't get it."

"Don't worry about it, Hana-chan," Hazuki laughed, patting the white witch's shoulder. "It's nothing big..."

Kurumi suddenly smiled brightly, looking up towards the ceiling.

"I'm glad Majorika's been going on all those spa treatments lately in the Majokai, after all, leave it to us when things get dramatic, right?"

Onpu nodded, while Momoko raised an eyebrow, repeating the word in English.

"Dramatic?"

The gray witch laughed.

"Hanging out with you girls is so much fun! Japanese people are so overdramatic and friendly...I love this country! I just wish they had the same deserts in France..."

"Kurumi-chan, are you French?" the other girls asked at the same time, confused.

Kurumi giggled, shaking her head.

"Nope. I was born right here in Tokyo... I just spent so much time in France that I got a little over-associated there... There are other countries, too, of course. The United States, Brazil, Mexico, Russia, China, India..."

_Where _hasn't_ she been?_ The Ojamajos wondered with growing annoyance and envy. _Kurumi-chan..._

The child model soon sighed, her eyes starry as she entwined her fingers.

"Oh, the luxuries of international stardom!"

"Even I'm a little jealous at this," Onpu admitted, her eyes narrowed. "Kurumi-chan's life sounds too leisure...what kind of photos does she even pose for?"

Kurumi perked up, and soon waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Nothing too impressive, I promise you...it's not just my modeling career that makes me famous."

"For some reason, we doubt that."

Hana's confusion grew.

"Hana-chan's still lost."

* * *

"A-Ah-choo!"

Takato scratched his nose, a now healthy (after a few days, her cold went away and her temperature returned to normal) Yuki Shinoya behind him, holding a book close to her chest, sighing.

"If you sneeze once, it means someone's thinking about you."

"I've sneezing a lot lately...but our project is due tomorrow...we've done a decent job though, haven't we?"

"I guess," Yuki stated, staring at the diorama and straightening up the stack of papers with their notes and written reports. "Too bad Saiki-kun could have all this done in less than half the time it took us, and that's without a magic spell..."

"No need to joke so harshly, Shinoya-san," her partner sighed, pushing up his glasses. "I already understand how badly you want to be Shidoosha-kun's partner...don't bother denying it."

The black witch frowned at that.

_He's right... I want to be Saiki-kun's partner so badly...but that's all water under the bridge, now... Besides Takato-kun really is nice... I want to be friends with him._

"Even if you say that, Takato-kun, I'm still thankful."

He perked up as she walked up to him, taking his hands, smiling brightly.

"You've been really sweet to me, Takato-kun and I'm really happy. It's like there's a bond that I never would have discovered if we hadn't of been partners, so it's okay~! I really do want us to be friends, Takato-kun."

"Friends..." he repeated with a sigh, a little disappointed. "I guess it can't be helped... I really am amazed you and Shidoosha-kun aren't dating..."

"If I dated Akatsuki-kun, BOTH Saiki-kun and Doremi-chan would kill me, and I can't hurt them like that," Yuki winked, waving her finger. "I also think that partnerships aren't just formed to improve social skills, but to strengthen bonds! Of course, it could all be fate...wouldn't that be neat?"

Minazuki blinked at that but laughed a bit.

"If you say so, Shinoya-san."

Shinoya's smile brightened as she giggled, clapping her hands in glee.

"I don't know why, but I feel really giddy all of a sudden!"

"That's good I suppose, Shinoya-san."

She laughed, taking up a pencil.

"Either way, let's do edits, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Yuki smiled before sighing.

_I still wish Saiki-kun was my partner...but Takato-kun's nice. Why not? I'll give him a chance! The temptations of the Human World and its super nice people!_

They got started on the finalizations as Yuki suddenly perked up.

_I wonder, though...if it's okay... I'm only supposed to care about Saiki-kun, after all..._

_(Always give my love; always give my love to you)_

_(Always give my love; always give my love to you)_

She soon shrugged, just scribbling down the edits.

_But I can't slack off anymore; we're supposed to be partners after all..._

_(And so on the day the project was due...)_

_son __janai__ ima kara de mo_

_iin janai yareru koto_

_(It's not a bid deal even from now on..._

_it's no problem, we can do it together)_

"So as you can see, that deducts this report...thank you for your time."

Doremi and Kotake bowed at the same time, and the class clapped, Seki-sensei nodded.

"Good work... Shinoya, Minazuki, you two are next."

_omotta doori ni yatte miyou_

_(let's give it a try like we wanted to before)_

"I guess that's us," Yuki stated a bit fidgety as she stood up to take her place beside Minazuki up front, with the diorama already set out for them. She and Takato nodded, and Takato cleared his voice.

"Right, let us begin."

_kimi to deau made_

_(until I met you...)_

As he talked, Yuki frowned, her fists clenching as a blush escaped to her face.

_I sure hope this goes well..._

_nani mo nakatta keredo me o tojite omou_

_(I didn't have anything, but I can close my eyes and believe)_

The pair continued explaining, Yuki's eyes wandering to the class every so often and straying to Saiki who seemed to be listening with mild interest. The black witch soon shrugged it off and continued, trying to sound more confident with herself and she and Takato finished explaining their work.

"Thank you. And that would be all."

_issho ni ikiru basho ga aru kara_

_(because there is a place that you and I can be together)_

Seki-sensei nodded. "Very well done, you two. A good performance and project. High points, for that."

Takato and Yuki perked up in surprise at first but soon smiled at each other, and nodded in gratitude.

_always ai no mune ni yuuki o dashite_

_(always hold courage and love in your heart)_

The rest of the groups soon finished their performances and Seki-sensei stood up, holding her clipboard.

"Okay, I have decided which group did the best performance...but I decided that there will be a bonus to all the others who did exceptionally well."

The class all perked up.

_tatoe sore ga dame da to shite mo ne_

_(even if you think that it's no use)_

She called out the groups.

"Of course, the two Shidoosha were exceptionally well, but the other groups with the five extra bonus points, were..."

"Of course, of course," Saiki stated quietly with a sigh of relief while Akatsuki patted his head.

"You really are something, aren't you, little brother?"

Doremi and Yuki simply clinged to each other's hands in prayer, their eyes shut tight.

_no sore dake ga jibun janai_

_(no, that's not like me)_

"Shinoya, Minazuki."

Yuki immediately perked up, surprised.

"N-No way... Takato-kun and I did it..."

She soon smiled.

"Mochiron."

_yes kazamuki ga kawatta ima tobitatou_

_(yes, now that's the direction of the wind, so let's fly!)_

"Kotake, Harukaze... Asakawa, Sayoko..."

"YATTA!" Doremi couldn't help but squeal as she and Yuki hugged each other in congrats, and Kurumi just grinned.

"Was there any doubt?"

_(Always give my love, always give my love to you)_

"Alright, the groups who received their bonus points, please come to the front," the teacher stated as they obeyed, getting up from their seats and coming forward. "Congrats, all of you."

"Kotake, we did it!" Doremi squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, shocking him as he heavily blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"N-No problem, Dojimi..."

Yuki giggled at the sight. "Good for them. Now they're closer to being friends for sure."

Akatsuki blinked once in surprise but was cut off when Saiki placed a hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"Humans can be so over-affectionate..."

_(Always give my, give my love)_

Yuki suddenly perked up, taking Minazuki's arm. "This reminds me, I have to thank you, Takato-kun."

Takato perked up at that, confused.

"You don't have to..."

He was cut off when she lightly kissed his cheek, making him yelp.

"S-Shinoya-san?"

"Thank you!"

"Um...wow..."

Saiki simply sighed once again at the sight. _Over-affectionate indeed..._

Kurumi and Mimori simply smiled and turned to each other, giggling. Doremi's eyes soon shot wide as she pushed Kotake away, blushing intensely from embarrassment.

"THAT never leaves this classroom, Kotake."

Tetsuya smiled at that, laughing a bit. "Ah whatever, Dojimi."

The pink witch soon smiled herself.

_Temporary truce then, I suppose? It can't be helped._

Yuki laughed, patting Minazuki's back.

"I'm just glad that we still got bonus points, huh Takato-kun?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Takato soon smiled.

"Thank you, Shinoya-san..." he stated before sneezing again, clearing his throat. "I-I sure have been coughing a lot, lately..."

"Should I take you to the nurse?" Yuki asked, worried.

"N-No, I'll be fine."

"Denial. That's not good." The black witch yelped before pushing her partner out the door, shocking him. "Quick, to the nurse!"

"B-But I said I'm fine, Shinoya-san!"

"MORE DENIAL!"

Everyone just watched as Seki-sensei marked down on the clipboard. "Shinoya will be standing out in the hall when she gets back..."

"That bad feeling's back," Kurumi groaned before it sunk into the pink witch's mind, making her exhale an 'oh'.

_So THAT'S what she meant by any means necessary...her tactics really are unpredictable..._

* * *

"Seems like you're running a slight fever...should I contact your parents, Minazuki-kun?"

"Yes, please."

Minazuki coughed as he lied down in the office bed, Yuki beside him. He sighed as he faced Shinoya, smiling apologetically. "Maybe I caught your cold, Shinoya-san."

The black witch smiled mischievously at that, though he didn't notice.

_Actually, I gave it to him. I DID say any means necessary... Saiki-kun would kill me for this...but it's not like I'm above this sort of thing..._

"You really should get going..."

"No! I want to take care of you, Takato-kun! I'm supposed to make up to you for that cold, remember? What better way to do that than taking care of you when you have a cold?"

"Wait, what?"

Takato blinked as she beamed, Yuki-sensei chuckling somewhere, the school nurse shrugging.

"Yuki-chan, are you sure that's alright?"

"Of course!" she chirped, as cheerful as ever as Minazuki blinked again before his lips twitched into a smile as he muttered her name in endearment in a light enough voice so that she didn't hear. She smiled at him, and his smile widened.

"Thanks, Shinoya-san."

"No problem, Takato-kuuu~n!"

* * *

"So in order to make it up to him, you gave him your cold so that you could take care of him, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki nodded, smiling brightly as she, Doremi, and Kurumi walked home together. "I really think he could be a great friend in the future, so I have to help him some way...after all, Takato-kun's been so great to me, too... I really want to help him! I'll give him as many sick visits he needs for that cold to go away for good!"

"But what if he falls in love with you?" Kurumi wondered, making the black witch raise an eyebrow before the model sighed, brushing back her rich, ebony locks. "Yuki-chan, it's a joke...but there are more than enough love triangles involving you at this school as it is...I'm surprised there isn't a love square in sight."

"You confuse me, Kurumi-chan."

"I-It's not meant to be confusing, Yuki-chan..."

"Yuki-chan, what if you re-catch your cold?" Doremi asked, a little confused.

Yuki grinned at that and smiled brightly, swooning.

"I'll have my dear Saiki-kun as my doctor, of course! I'll love to let _him_ take care of _me_..."

"Yeah that figures."

The pink witch sighed heavily as she just shook her head, shrugging. "I'm glad that we got bonus points after all...but it just means five points less failing I suppose..."

"I'm not surprised Saiki-kun won...that guy's some kind of freak prodigy...any idea why, Yuki-chan?" the gray witch asked, a little curious. "I mean, not to be rude..."

"Saiki-kun reads. A lot." Yuki blinks, and soon smiles again, sighing. "I don't know, but he's really good with science and all that...he'd make a great doctor... Doctor Saiki-kun! I love it!"

"I can actually imagine that," Doremi stated with slight surprise before she laughed. "But, really, Yuki-chan... Is Minazuki-kun being alike towards Saiki-kun the only reason why you two started getting along so well?"

"When it comes to certain situations, partnerships are easy. Ever noticed how you managed to work with Kotake-kun thanks to a similar goal? Now THAT'S something, Doremi-chan. And not to mention Kurumi-chan was able to work with Mimori-chan despite claiming she was a weirdo... I really think there's a super special bond when it comes to partnerships...not love or platonic friendliness, really..."

"So..." Doremi began, Kurumi now hopelessly lost. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuki just shrugged, a bright smile stamped on her face.

"Who knows?"

_Someday though, I may be able to build up that bond between Saiki-kun and I...so Akatsuki-kun! Get ready!_

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Moriko-chan, you really have a gift with flowers!_

_Moriko: E...Eh?_

_Doremi: Wow...how pretty..._

_Hazuki: Amazing..._

_Aiko: They've gotten even prettier from the ones she grew in Osaka..._

_Onpu: Some of these flowers shouldn't even exist!_

_Hana: Moriko's so cool~!_

_Momoko: How do you do it, Moriko-chan?_

_Moriko: I-I..._

_Akemi: It's just a gift of hers! R-Right Moriko-chan?_

_Moriko: Yes, it is, but Yuki-chan! Is this really such a surprise? You know I love flowers, don't you?_

_Yuki: W-Well... I was wondering if you could help me grow some flowers for Saiki-kun... The flower I wanted...would be tulips. Those are my favorites._

_Moriko: Tulips?_

_Yuki: Do you mind?_

_Moriko: I-I don't...but..._

_Yuki: YAY! Thank you, Mori-pon!_

_Moriko: Oh... No problem, Yuki-chan._

_Akemi: ...It's happening already._

_Hazuki: What do you mean by that, Akemi-chan?_

_Akemi: It's nothing..._

_Kurumi: Huh...?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Love In The Language Of Flowers"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

**Bonus~**

**Omake: I Want It, He Wants It! What More Do You Need?**

"Saiii..."

"No."

"Come on..."

"No."

"You're acting like it'll kill ya to come!"

"That's not that part I'm disagreeing with, onii-chan. I just don't want her to come."

"Her? You mean Yuki-chan?"

"Like you don't know."

Akatsuki made a face before exhaling an 'oh', and now his brother's sudden stubbornness against letting him attend the movies with Yuki to the newest Battle Rangers movie—which, he'd been telling Saiki all sorts of direct and indirect hints that let his little brother know that he wanted to go...though the older prince was well-aware that Saiki probably could have figured that out on his own, he just wanted to get the point across a little more—suddenly make sense.

Because _Doremi_ was invited, no less. The black witch referred to it as a 'double-date' in the Human World.

And Saiki would not let his older brother any part of that, the really over-protective and paranoid young man he was. Normally, Akatsuki would find that cute in the way only younger siblings could be, twins or not...but in this case...

"Please?"

"Absolutely not, onii-chan."

"Oh come on, what's so bad about Doremi-chan anyway? She's a really nice girl, you know..."

Saiki made a face, blushing a bit. "I wonder about that...she's really danger-prone, onii-chan. Bad things happened whenever you two were together."

Akatsuki blinked. "So is Yuki-chan. Yet you let her come over all the time."

"You know how stubborn that girl is, onii-chan! _And_ you're the one always daring me to make her cry by telling her that she's not wanted...and I don't want to hurt her or anything..."

"So you care about her?"

"W-Why wouldn't I? Ojijide-san told us that she needed proper control and since I've apparently influenced her, it's only natural that I would..."

"...fall in love with her."

"NO! That's not it at all, nii-chan! _What_ gave you that idea?"

Akatsuki grinned as his brother flushed red, finally founding the weakness he could play with in order to get what he wanted.

"Well, my _dear_ little brother, I care about Doremi-chan as much as you care about Yuki-chan...and I really want to see this movie, too... You're disappointing the two people you care about by refusing to let us go."

"We could always see it later," Saiki huffed, still blushing a deep red. "And Yuki-chan needs someone to set her straight anyway..."

"Really? Okay." he began pushing his little brother to the door, earning a surprised yelp of 'o-onii-chan, what are you doing?' as Akatsuki just grinned. "You said someone needs to set her straight, so what better than you? You're always correcting people and setting them 'straight'."

It was true. Saiki's keen senses made him spot many mistakes, and he normally wasn't afraid to point out those said mistakes to _anyone_, even being harsh about it occasionally. It was one of his lesser liked qualities, but Akatsuki still found it useful from time to time.

"B-But, Akatsuki-!" he stopped as soon as he perked up and noticed something, and groaned. "She's here."

"Already?" the older prince opened the door, revealing a cheery Yuki with Doremi close behind her, smiling brightly.

"HI!" Yuki stated, waving. "Ready to go?"

"No." Saiki stated at the same time Akatsuki said 'yes'. He glared at him before continuing. "Yuki-chan, this doesn't seem very appropriate right now...maybe later, okay?"

Doremi frowned at that, though inwardly seething. _He really is as stubborn as Yuki-chan is!_

"We're in the Human World. A lot of things are inappropriate here." The black witch stated matter-of-factly, taking his arm. "That's no reason not to go, let's hang out! Just be glad we're watching Battle Rangers and not Lover's Bridge or anything like that...though if you want, we COULD watch that and maybe imitate the actors and actresses on the screen later!"

Saiki blinked, completely confused by the comment. "You want to jump off a bridge, Yuki-chan?"

"...So you've seen the previews too?"

"No comment."

"Come on Saiki-kun," Akatsuki groaned from behind, nudging his shoulder. "I really do want to go as soon as possible...you wouldn't turn _me_ down, right?"

"W-Well, I..."

"Please, Saiki-kun?" Yuki begged, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes, "I hardly ever spend time with you outside of school, and Akatsuki-kun's coming, too... Not to mention I love Doremi-chan, and want her to come~!"

Cornered like a mouse...and between the only two people he really cared about. The irony.

'_Maybe I should get actual friends,'_ Saiki thought miserably to himself before reluctantly agreeing to both his brother and the black witch's proposal, and ended up being dragged away by the latter squealing about how fun it would be.

"I can't believe he agreed," Doremi muttered as she walked beside Akatsuki from the back. "He's normally much more resistant than that, right?"

"You have no idea," Akatsuki stated with a light laugh. "But I guess Yuki-chan just has that kind of effect on people."

His smile couldn't help but widen as he watched his little brother arguing with Yuki over something that he didn't care to know, and he couldn't help but notice Saiki wasn't being as critical as he usually was and was actually being a little _gentle_ for once, not to mention that Yuki's eyes were even _brighter_ than usual as she laughed. Akatsuki just sighed.

_They really do grow up so fast._


	6. Love In The Language Of Flowers

Yuki is looking through a field of flowers, and sighs at not being able to find what she's looking for.

"Need any help?"

The black witch perks up to see Moriko standing there with a bouquet of roses in her hands, dressed in her usual greenhouse attire. Yuki simply nods.

_I always thought flowers were something that you were only supposed to look at, considering how delicate they were..._

"So what kind of flower do you want, Yuki-chan?" Moriko asks, bending down to Yuki's level. Yuki shrugs.

_But you give flowers to someone for all sorts of reasons, and sometimes, the message the flowers convey isn't always a positive one..._

"How can you convey the message you want if you don't know what flower you'll pick?" the jade witch asks, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki simply frowns, blushing a little.

"I-I'm not sure, Moriko-chan..."

"Not sure? Kami-sama, you're hopeless."

_Likewise, flowers are a common joy to everyone these days, aren't they? There might be some people who don't like them...but the beauty of nature, especially in the Human World is definitely something to be admired..._

"I'm sorry, Moriko-chan..."

"Ah don't apologize, you can't help being stupid, right?"

Yuki scoffed as Moriko just winked, patting the black witch's shoulder.

"I'll help ya out, okay?"

_Flowers may convey strong emotional messages, but they're still delicate and easy to tear on the outside, aren't they? Still..._

The black witch smiled brightly, laughing.

"Thank you, Moriko-chan!"

_I really want to understand flowers the way Moriko-chan does!_

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

Yay...a chapter that focuses on two important OCs! Or is this just meaningless character development? Ah, that's what chapters are for! Plot and character development! Though in this case...

Ahhhh, well... Never mind. Just enjoy! ...Please?

Today's song that Moriko (and Yuki) sing together is "Sore Ga, Ai Deshou" originally by Mikuni Shimokawa, though there is a version by Moriko-chan's chosen seiyū, Aya Hirano! Yay~

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Love In The Language Of Flowers_

_Lesson: No one is completely how they appear... You can't base your total opinion off of someone due to first impressions! Prejudice never helps anyone and it hurts everyone, and you know it! Be considerate, alright?_

"What do we do? I'm so bored~"

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

Yuki sighed heavily, bored out of her mind as she slumped on the table, covering her face.

"Is it possible to die from boredom? It sure feels like it is."

"Yuki-chan, that's being a little dramatic..." Akemi sighed lightly, blushing darkly like always. "Surely you could help cleaning and not get yelled at by Majorika again..."

The black witch stood up, pointing her finger.

"But why does Moriko-chan get to skip work today? That's just not fair!"

"She always works at the greenhouse," Aiko groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's so like Moriko-chan to be with flowers rather than her friends."

"Though we still aren't that all familiar with everyone," Kurumi grimaced, shining the plate before setting it aside on a shelf. "I hate to break it to you all, but I'm still having difficulty believing that we're all 'friends' here."

"I know how that feels," Onpu weakly laughed, sighing herself. "You'll get use to it, Kurumi-chan."

"Right..."

Yuki made a 'huh' sound, balancing her head on her hand, firmly frowning.

_Onee-sama may say that, but these people aren't my friends... I'm their friend, but that feeling isn't in the least bit mutual. I'm just here so I can do my duty properly..._

A certain younger prince's smile flashed in her mind, causing her eyelids to lower.

_The only person allowed to get close to me... The only person I care about... That would be Saiki-kun._

"You know what?" she stated, getting up. "I'm going to go find Moriko-chan. I'm really curious."

Akemi's eyes widened at that, her breath hitching.

_What's with Yuki-chan's sudden interest...?_

"Oi, Yuki-chan, don't let Moriko-chan hurt you, alright?" Momoko laughed, smiling. "She's always so stubborn..."

"Hana-chan knows how much Moriko loves her flowers..." Hana sighed happily, giggling. "Hana-chan loves Mori~ko!"

Yuki smiled at that while Doremi grumbled.

"Moriko-chan...scares me. Please listen to Momo-chan, alright?"

"Hey, she ain't as bad as me," Aiko laughed, hands on her hips. "Just _slightly_ more irritable."

Akemi blushed at that, sighing.

"Not really, Moriko-chan can be sweet if you let her..."

"Oh yeah, Moriko-chan is really protective of Akemi-chan, isn't she?" Hazuki giggled, making Akemi's blush deepen even more. "You two must be really close..."

The crystal witch looked up, dazed.

_Moriko-chan... We really are close, even now; it feels as if our year-long separation never happened... I wonder...with my feelings for Fujio-kun... How would she react? And Hakuta-san, too... She's always so irrational, but I love her anyway..._

She soon smiled, sighing.

_That's why I'm scared._

"Well, I'm off," Yuki stated, hopping up to the door. "I'll tell Moriko-chan everyone's greetings, alright?"

"Hai," they all answered simultaneously, nodding.

With that, Yuki gave one last wave and headed out the door.

Akemi soon frowned, her sapphire eyes glimmering.

_I hope Moriko-chan doesn't get easily swept away by Yuki-chan like she had with Tooru-kun..._

* * *

"Surimasen, do you have any idea where the newly made Takahashi Greenhouse is?"

"U-Un... It's over there somewhere, ojou-san."

"Arigatou!"

Yuki looked about for the spherical glass-like building that was the greenhouse, sighing.

"Okay, I was told it was this way... Hopefully I won't get lost like I always do..."

The black witch blinked in confusion as she walked, shrugging.

"Oh well..."

She soon perked up at the spherical glass-like building in the distance and gasped, turning cheerful as she quickly bolted off to the Takahashi Greenhouse.

"There it is! Here I go, myuuu~!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Takahashi Greenhouse, treat the plants with the most delicate care, alright?"

"Um, miss? Where's Takahashi Moriko-chan?"

"Moriko...chan? Are you a friend?"

"I suppose I am..."

"She should be on her daily routes with the greenhouse flowers, so I don't know where..."

"Okay, thanks~!"

"A-Anytime..."

Yuki looked around the massive inside garden, searching for that ever stubborn green-haired girl she had only been friends with recently.

"Moriko-chan! Hey, Moriko-chan! Where are you...?"

She looked about some more, puffing her cheeks before she perked up, hearing a light voice singing.

"_tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni wa"_

_(Like in those days where my tears overflowed)_

Yuki perked up at the voice, completely confused as she began looking around.

"M-Moriko-chan?"

"_sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo"_

_(I want to be the only one on your back)_

She began bolting through the garden, following the voice that she heard was singing.

"That... That WAS Moriko-chan, right?"

"_yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara"_

_(because there are times were kindness is cruel...)_

Yuki stopped with a gasp at the sight of the florist herself, her hands clasped in a prayer as she lightly sang, her voice soft and melodic. The black witch blinked, taken off guard.

"Moriko...chan..."

"_motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau"_

_(and the more you search, the further away the answer seems...)_

The blond eccentric stepped up, blushing lightly and she sang the next part, making the jade witch perk up in surprise, blinking.

"_ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara"_

_(if you can see the rainbow from the streets after the rain...)_

"Yuki-chan..."

The girl addressed blushed, fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I love singing, Moriko-chan... I didn't know you could sing, either..."

Moriko made a 'huh' sound, and the black witch expected her to start yelling, to tease her in that not-so-gentle way done only the way Takahashi Moriko could.

"...so what'd you want?"

"Huh?"

Yuki blinked, surprised as she quickly smiled, sweatdropping a bit.

"W-Well..."

_Hauuuu~ Moriko-chan's not mad at me or anything... I should feel relieved but instead I feel a little anxious... That's weird... F-For Moriko-chan anyway... Uguuu..._

"I wanted to check if you were done tending the flowers," she tilted her head to the side, still trying to look cute and innocent. "There's so much to do at the Mahou-Dou, and without an extra pair of hands helping us out, it's kinda rough..."

"I see..."

Moriko sighed, looking towards the flowers, bending down to observe. "I'm kinda busy right now, Yuki-chan. Come back later, okay?"

"But..." Yuki started before the jade witch began singing again, cutting her off.

"_ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru"_

_(let's start walking now and something will start_)

"Moriko-chan, listen to me!" the black witch exclaimed, flailing her arms about. "Can't you just leave the flowers to your mom and come back? We really do need your help, and..."

"Kasumi-san is _not_ my mother, she's just my otou-san's wife," Moriko corrected her harshly, tightly gripping the silver watering can to get back to tending the flowers. "And they need me..."

"They?" Yuki wondered, surprised. "Do you love flowers that much?"

The florist blushed, turning towards the black witch with glimmering hurt eyes, looking as if she were about to burst into tears at that moment, shocking her.

"M-Moriko-chan..."

"Okaa-san loved flowers... She'd tend them every single day and make them bloom so beautifully, it made me envious... I want to have her gift someday..." Moriko blinked, slightly dazed. "I love flowers... I love nature... I love making everything bloom, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki frowned, looking a little guilty as she shuffled her feet a bit, blushing lightly.

"S-Sorry, Moriko-chan... I shouldn't have been so rude..."

She looked down, sighing.

"I, ah..."

"It's alright Yuki-chan, you are an idiot after all..." Moriko grinned, looking more like her usual self as she winked. "So you get my drift right, Yuki-chan?"

"A little, I guess... But if you're going to start singing again, I'll sing with you! I love singing a lot, so..."

"Practice makes you perfect," the green-haired girl laughed, patting the blond eccentric's shoulder. "Go ahead, let your heart out."

Yuki simply nodded, as Moriko nodded back in return, placing a hand over her heart as she continued singing the song.

"_kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara"_

_(because you are here, because there will be a tomorrow)_

The black witch closed her eyes, clasping her hands in a prayer, smiling brightly as she continued the next verse of the song.

"_hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara"_

_(because I can't go alone)_

Moriko smiled brightly at that, beaming. "Okay, that's good..." she held up a finger. "Now this part of the song is easy..."

"_konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru"_

_(feeling you this close...)_

Yuki nodded brightly, closing her eyes once again to sing.

"_sore ga, ai deshou?"_

_(this is love, isn't it?)_

They both laughed,

"Moriko-chan, do you want me to help tend the flowers with you? After all, you know the saying! Two heads are better than one, especially with an extra pair of helping hands!"

"That's not the actual saying, Yuki-chan, but whatever."

Yuki smiled, closing her eyes in cheer.

"Sorry about that, Mori-pon."

Moriko blinked, turning annoyed at that.

"Pet name?"

"It's my way of showing affection!"

_namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara_

_(the countless tears and pain, because you understand that...)_

"Remember Yuki-chan, you have to be gentle when it coming to tending flowers."

"Right!"

"Ah, ah, not so much, Yuki-chan!"

"Right!"

"Careful, careful! That's still not enough!"

"Right!"

"...You're saying right, but you don't understand, do you?"

"...right..."

Moriko chuckled, placing her hands around Yuki's grip on the watering can, making the black witch blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Moriko-chan, what are you doing...?"

"Since you're so helpless, I'll help you out."

She winked, deepening the blush on Yuki's cheeks.

"That okay?"

"H-Hai..."

_sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite_

_(in these eyes that I search through, we will find a definite meaning)_

Yuki blinked as Moriko helped her hands tilt the watering can to water the flowers, sighing and mentally taking notes.

_So it's done by that angle..._

Her gaze wandered to Moriko, and her eyes widened, taking in the sight of the normally stubborn florist's warm and gentle smile.

_I've never seen Moriko-chan smile like that... Is this really her?_

Her eyelids lowered.

_I... I like this Moriko-chan..._

She quickly smiled.

_egao mitsuketai_

_(and that bright smile I want to see)_

"Moriko-chan... Thanks."

"You needed the help, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled at that, closing her eyes.

"Thanks, anyway. You know you're much softer and gentler now than you used to be!"

Moriko blinked, and smiled sadly, making a "huh" sound.

"Well, I have to be, Yuki-chan... If I'm not gentle, okaa-san would scold me..."

"Ne... What's the deal with your okaa-san and otou-san anyway?" Yuki asked, curious. "Are they separated?"

Silence. Odd, awkward silence.

"...I'd rather not talk about it, Yuki-chan..."

"Why not?" the black witch blinked, frowning with a slight groan. "Come on, you can tell me..."

"I _said_," the florist growled, nearly sounding feral. "I _don't_ want to talk about it, Yuki-chan."

Yuki backed away, freaked. "S-Sorry..."

Moriko sighed heavily. "I think the others might be worried about you, Yuki-chan... Go on and find them so they don't jump to conclusions and think that I killed you or something..."

"Aw, Doremi-chan's not like that..."

"Yuki-chan... Go."

"Alright, alright... Sheesh..."

_What's her problem?_ Yuki wondered with a slight pout as she headed out, Moriko getting smaller and smaller in the distance._ I swear..._

* * *

"So she wouldn't come?"

"Nope."

"So she didn't say when she's coming back?"

"Nope."

"So she didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

"...alright Yuki-chan, what did you do?"

"What makes this my fault?" Yuki exclaimed, annoyed as heck that they would even say such a thing. "Moriko-chan was just her usual, stubborn, irritable self! What do you expect?"

Akemi blushed lightly. "Moriko-chan's...not that bad, Yuki-chan."

"Not to you, Akemi-chan, but she was pretty crappy towards me." Yuki grumbled, placing down a vase. "I don't even know what I did wrong... Is her family THAT big of an issue?"

_Then again, the gentle Moriko-chan that tended the flowers... What was up with that?_

"Her family, Yuki-chan?" Kurumi wondered, her gaze narrowed. "Are you sure that you didn't go and run off your mouth and say something that might have accidentally hurt her?"

"If I had, that might explain why she acted like that..." the black witch frowned, sighing a bit. "Great, now I have to go apologize... Man, that just annoys me..."

"Yuki-chan... What exactly did you say to her?" Doremi wondered, a bit worried.

"I just asked what the deal with her family is... Seeing as her otou-san remarried and everything..." Yuki twirled a fake plastic flower around her fingers, placing it in the vase before shrugging. "All of a sudden, she acted all touchy..."

Akemi and Aiko gasped at this, turning shocked.

"Y-Yuki-chan..." Aiko began, almost in disbelief. "Don't ya know...?"

"Know what?" the blond wondered, confused. "What's the issue anyway, Ai-chan?"

"M-Moriko-chan's biological mother..." Akemi seemed to have trouble getting the next words out. "S-She died six years ago..."

Yuki's eyes jolted wide at this new information, and everyone else present in the room seemed shocked.

"She lost her mama at that early of an age?" Onpu wondered, covering her mouth in horror. "Moriko-chan..."

Akemi nodded, blushing darkly as she looked down, ashamed. "When she died, Moriko-chan was devastated, because she had been really close to her... And when her father got remarried to Kasumi-san, Moriko-chan strongly opposed, and she refused to attend the wedding... Though she gets along with her step-mother nowadays, the subject of her mom... It's a very touchy one... Moriko-chan doesn't like to remember... Not at all..."

"That..." Yuki shut her eyes tightly, letting out a frustrated scream. "That selfish little witch! She should know better than to make me pity her like this!"

"Who would have though...? Moriko-chan..." Momoko sighed. "No wonder she's so grumpy all the time..."

"Hana-chan feels bad..." Hana moaned, her caramel-colored eyes filling up with tears. "Moriko..."

"I'll go talk to her," Yuki groaned, only to be stopped by Kurumi gripping her arm, surprising her. "K-Kurumi-chan, let go! I have to go talk to Moriko-chan and..."

"Yuki-chan, you've done quite enough," the gray witch stated, making the blond stop struggling, staring at her in disbelief. "I mean it, you really should be more sensitive towards other people's feelings..."

Hazuki perked up.

_Those words..._

She stared uneasily at Yuki's expression twisting into a grimace.

"F-Fine..."

The brunette blinked, almost surprised.

_She didn't snap like she did when I told her that... Yuki-chan..._

The black witch's frown deepened, and she shut her eyes, lightly groaning.

_Damn it!_

* * *

"_Saiki-kun..."_

_Yuki increased her pace as she ran through the darkness, still trying to navigate her way as she looked about, panting already._

"_Saiki-kun... Doko? Saiki-kun!"_

_She suddenly yelped as she felt something constrict her, dragging into blackness._

"_N-No... Let go of me! Saiki-kun... Saiki...kun... H-Help...me..."_

_Just as she was being surrounded, she saw him there with a cold, indifferent expression. Yuki reached for him, desperate._

"_Help me...please... Saiki-kun..."_

_He turned and walked away, making her eyes jolt wide._

"_No... Saiki-kun... HELP ME! SAIKI-KUN! I don't... I-I don't!"_

_That was when she was dragged down into the endless abyss._

"_SAIKI-KUN!"_

"_NOOOO_!"

Yuki awoke with a gasp, her face damp with sweat as she breathed, her eyes tearing up as they filled with tears, streaming effortlessly down her cheeks.

"S-Saiki-kun..." she whimpered, covering her face as a sob escaped her throat. "Saiki-kun... I don't want you to hate me..."

The black witch soon snapped up as she heard a yawn, noticing her fairy disguised in cat form stretching, reverting to her usual self, confused.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?"

The black witch remained silent before looking up, her tears gone as she laughed, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Sorry, Meme... I had this weird dream and it freaked me out a little..."

Meme blinked, floating over to the clock.

"Ah, it's getting close to around eight, Yuki, you better get up and hurry up! I'll grab your ribbon!"

"Thanks, Meme," Yuki laughed, tossing up the blanket. "Really, you're a lifesaver..."

"It's nothing, Yuki!"

The black witch smiled sadly, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Yeah..."

_I wonder why I had that dream with Saiki-kun when I spent the day worrying about Moriko-chan... Well, I am in love with him after all! I guess it's nothing!_

* * *

"Shinoya, you seem distracted."

Yuki perked up, and Natsu huffed looking annoyed as Tachibana perked up as well, looking worried.

"Hey Natsu-chan, don't be too hard on her..."

"Shinoya-san..." Shizuka Rika began, having joined the kyūdō club some time ago. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Rika-chan," Yuki sighed heavily, frowning a bit. "I'm just thinking about something that happened the other day..."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yes. So don't worry, okay~?"

"Shinoya-san..."

"Rika-chan, I'm the one you need to be worried about!" Grinning, Yuki wrapped an arm around her classmate's shoulders. "Shouldn't you be making a move on Nishimura-kun?"

"W-What are you talking about, Shinoya-san?" Shizuka gasped, blushing deeply as she protested. "N-Nishimura-kun and I aren't like that at all..!"

Shinoya made a 'tsk, tsk' sound as she waved her finger, gesturing towards Nishimura himself, making him perk up and blush. Yuki waved, and Rika timidly mirrored the gesture, making his blush deepen as he looked rather sheepish.

"Shinoya-san..."

Yuki beamed, separating from Rika. "All in a day's work."

"Shinoya, get back to practice"

"Ah, sorry Natsu-sempai! I'll get to work!"

She prepared her bow, and Mayumi looked over her shoulder, looking worried.

"Ne Shinoya-san... Is everything really alright? You seem bothered..."

"Do I?" Yuki wondered, surprised as well as confused. "Can you tell, Tachibana-sempai?"

Tachibana simply giggled, and Natsu perked up, curious.

"Shinoya, Mayumi-chan, is that true?"

"Well, Natsu-chan..."

Yuki stood up.

"Can I take a quick break, captain? There's something I need to check up on..."

"What is it that you need to 'check up on', Shinoya-kun?"

"Um..." the black witch blushed lightly, her grip tightening on the yumi bow. "A friend of mine in the gardening club..."

Nishimura and Rika perked up at that, a little surprised. "Gardening club?"

"I suppose a little break won't hurt, though you will have to stay a little longer after-school for practice..." Natsu shrugged, indifferent. "Just don't take too long, Shinoya."

Shinoya nodded, smiling a bit.

"H-Hai..."

After changing into her proper uniform and slipping on her shoes, Yuki shut the door behind her, heading down the hall, looking for the room for the gardening club.

_Let's see... What were the numbers again...? If only I could remember..._

The black witch stopped when she exhaled an 'oh' spotting a door with a hung flowered sign, 'Gardening Club' written in floral kanji with the signature of the club's captain...dandelion?

Yuki blinked at the kanji, a bit confused.

_So...the captain's name means dandelion? So her name...if it's a girl... It's Tanpopo, right? Oh well, I'll find out when I open the door and..._

She shook her head and turned the doorknob, pushing it open...

"Oh, a guest? You're Shinoya Yuki-chan, right? Takahashi-san's told us about you."

"...Huh?"

Yuki looked up at who just spoke, meeting the lime-green eyes of a girl with shoulder-length light blond hair like her own, only about an inch longer and with green clips holding her bangs back.

"Sorry for bothering you... Er..."

"I'm Watari Tanpopo. I'm the president of gardening club, in Class 1-B."

"That would put you in Momo-chan and Hana-chan's class..." Yuki noted, earning a nod from Watari. "Um... I'm looking for Takahashi-_sa_...I-I mean, I'm looking for Moriko-chan."

_Ah, so her name _is_ dandelion after all..._

"Takahashi-san?" Tanpopo wondered, a bit confused. "Ah yes, she should be with Nakamura-kun... I'll introduce you to the other members while I'm at it, Shinoya-san..."

"That's fine." Yuki responded, only to be cut off by a surprised but delighted gasp.

"Shinoya-san! I didn't expect to see you here!" Asakawa Mimori exclaimed, rushing up to grab Yuki's hands in happiness. "Hi! How's Sayoko-san?"

"K-Kurumi-chan's just fine, Mimori-chan..."

"Good to see you and Asakawa-san know each other... Well, you are in the same class so I guess it's no surprise..." Watari laughed, shrugging a bit. "Oh well..."

"Watari-sa~n! Who's the guest?"

The president perked up, turning to face the girl who had spoken, making Yuki look at them as well. There was two of them, and they looked like opposites. The one who spoke was around the black witch's height, and had auburn-colored eyes with long navy hair that cascaded down to her waist with a bright smile stamped on her face.

"Asahara Honoka," she introduced, giggling. "I'm also in Class 1-B with the class president, as well as most of the other members... Including Tsukiko!"

"Shirano Tsukiko," the girl beside her stated in a soft voice. In comparison to her friend, Tsukiko was a rather tall female and had long wavy dark purple hair that was in a tight high ponytail. Her eyes were a rather surprising shade of sapphire blue behind a slim pair of reading glasses, adding all the more to her professional look. "It's nice to meet you, Shinoya-san."

"Same here, um... Asahara-san and Shirano-san." Yuki smiled casually, sweatdropping a bit. "Nice to meet you."

_Tsukiko-chan makes me feel a little...intimidated._

"So the infamous Shinoya Yuki is a guest to the gardening club!" another girl exclaimed as she ran up, grinning widely. This girl had dark blue hair that was also put into a high ponytail that went to her mid-back, held up by a sakura-shaped pink clip with eyes that seemed to be a lovely blue-green color. She laughed, her cheeks lightly coloring pink. "Heya! I'm Tagawa Yue! Nice to meet ya, Shinoya! If only Koizumi was here..."

"Same here..."

Yuki looked about to where a boy with sandy wheat-colored hair and strangely dark yellow eyes seemed to arranging some sunflowers, catching her attention. "Um, Watari-san, who's he?"

"That's Kitsumi Haruo-kun. He's the only other boy to have joined besides Nakamura-kun... Kitsumi-kun and I are long-time friends so..." Tanpopo blushed lightly, giggling a bit. "I'm glad he's here..."

Yuki blinked, exhaling an 'oh'.

_Well... It's nice to have met so many people from other classes... I still haven't found and talked to Moriko-chan yet and..._

"Naoki-kun, won't you leave me alone? Stalking me is NOT a good way to get my attention you know!"

"M-Moriko-chan, I wasn't..."

"Whatever! Leave me ALONE already!"

_And speak of the devil..._

Yuki gulped as Moriko walked in with Naoki beside her as she carried a silver watering can similar to the one she used in the greenhouse earlier, groaning.

"I swear, Naoki-kun..."

"Um... Moriko-chan? H-Hi..."

"Huh?"

That's when Moriko noticed the black witch standing there, her eyes going wide as the watering can slipped out of her hands, falling to the ground onto its side with a clang, spilling the remaining drops of water from within.

"Yu..." she forced out, almost in pure disbelief. "Yuki-chan, is that you?"

Yuki smiled sadly, waving her hands. "Hi, Moriko-chan... Sorry to have stepped into the gardening club on you like this... Um... I..."

"Oh, Yuki-chan," Naoki stated, almost surprised, a light blush coloring his face. "N-Nice to be seeing you..."

Moriko puckered her lips, looking defensive.

"Mind if I ask why you're here?"

The black witch snapped up at that, blushing heavily herself before looking shamefully down at her feet, her cheeks puffing up to show her discomfort.

"Puuuuu, I need a reason to see my friends? I just wanted to check up on you, Moriko-chan..."

The green-haired girl's eyes narrowed at that, her lips twisting into a grimace. "Well, as you can see, Yuki-chan... I'm quite busy... Shouldn't you get back to kyūdō club practice before Fukutaki-sempai gets mad at you?"

"How rude, Natsu-sempai granted me a short break and I..." Yuki blinked, feeling pretty awkward and embarrassed at the moment. "I just wanted to see you, Moriko-kun... U-_Uguuu_."

"You don't have to groan like that, making that weird _'uguuu'_ noise, Yuki-chan," she sighed, waving her hand indifferently before bending down to pick up her fallen watering can. "You're such an immature child..."

"Hauuuu~! You're being immature too, you know!" the black witch shot back before booing in a Doremi-like fashion. "_Puuuuu-puuuuu-puuuuu_!"

Moriko's gaze flickered towards her, making her freeze up, fighting back a shiver.

"Mo...Moriko-_chan_...?"

"Is that all, Yuki-chan? Cause if so, I'd _like_ it if you _leaved_ right about _now_ please."

"Moriko-chan, now that's a little harsh to be saying to Yuki-chan?" Naoki wondered a bit worriedly, touching his counterpart's shoulder oh so lightly in fear that she'd literally bite his hand off. "Um..."

"Takahashi-san, is Shinoya-san bothering you that much?" Tanpopo asked, a bit worriedly herself, earning a shrug.

"It's not that, Watari-san, but..."

"What did you do anyway, Shinoya?" Yue asked, Honoka looking awfully curious as Yuki quickly waved her hands, sweatdropping quite a lot.

"Ah! T-That's a pretty personal question and I can't answer that, I'm sorry!"

Honoka opened her mouth to say something but Tsukiko quickly stopped her, shaking her head.

"Not now, Honoka."

"Tsukiko..."

"I suggest we leave now," a new voice spoke up, causing all to stare at Haruo who had finally spoken in all the time he was there. "Let's leave Shinoya-san and Takahashi-san to talk it out..."

"Kitsumi-kun..." Tanpopo began before she nodded towards all the other members and they all headed out, leaving the two witch apprentices there alone together.

_U-Um..._ Yuki looked down, blushing. _Now that we're alone... What should I say? I don't want Moriko-chan any madder at me than she already is, so..._

That's when she spotted a mixed arrangement of yellow and red tulips in the corner, her eyes widening when inspiration finally struck.

_That's it!_

"Listen Yuki-chan," Moriko began, unaware of the reason for the black witch's unusual silence. "If this is about the question you asked about my parents... Forget it, a lot of people make that mistake and there's no reason for you to brood over it because I'm totally fine..."

She perked up, turning a little confused. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Um... Moriko-chan... T-There's a favor that I want...to ask of you..."

Yuki looked down in embarrassment, making the green-colored witch apprentice blink, her confusion growing.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"S-Saiki-kun... I..." she looked down, blushing heavily as her fists clenched, shivering. "I-I wanted... I..."

She quickly shook her head, snapping up to meet Moriko's eyes with her fists tightened, her eyes glimmering in determination.

"I was wondering if you'd help me grow some flowers for Saiki-kun! You see, I've seen how you grow flowers, and they're really beautiful...and I... I..."

"What kind of flowers do you want to grow for him?" Moriko asked, surprised by the question.

Yuki smiled, pleased at that as she pointed to the tulips, her smile widening. "Tulips have always been my favorite flower, so..."

"Don't you even know what tulips mean in the flower language, Yuki-chan?" the florist asked with a weak laugh, earning the black witch to perk up in surprise before she frowned, her chocolate brown eyes holding some sort of odd glimmer.

"I do know... In general they mean fame... But..." Yuki closed her eyes, sighing. "I know that yellow tulips represent a hopeless love and that red tulips can stand for either a declaration of love or the phrase 'believe me'... They're still my favorite though..."

Moriko blinked once in surprise before making a 'huh' sound. "So what? You want to give Saiki-kun red ones right?"

The black witch nodded, her blush almost desperate. "U...Un... I do..."

The green witch smiled brightly at that, closing her eyes. "Alright, I'll help. After club activities, I'll give you some seeds from the greenhouse, okay? You can raise them there too, if you like... But you better come by every single day to tend them until they bloom, alright?"

"Will you really do that?" Yuki exclaimed, amazed. "That would be great, Moriko-chan! Alright! Thank you, Mori-po~n!"

She bowed deeply, making Moriko blush, quickly waving her hands in flattery and embarrassment.

"I-It's really nothing, Yuki-chan! How did you learn to bow like that anyway?"

"I think it's the way you're supposed to bow towards royalty," the black witch laughed, obviously having picked it up one of her many visits to the Mahoutsukaikai castle. "Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun don't really like it though..."

"Well I'm not royalty, so you don't have to bow, Yuki-chan!"

"But I really am thankful, Mori-pon!"

"Why are you giving me such a weird nickname?"

"W-Well..."

The door slid open, making them both perk up in surprise, blinking.

"Oh... Akemi-chan!" Moriko gasped, quickly rushing up to take the newly arrived silent crystal witch's hands, smiling. "You almost never visit me! Is someone bothering you?"

Akemi casted a blank glance towards Yuki, making her blink again in surprise before she frowned, her traditional blush deepening.

_Yuki-chan's here... Why is that?_

"I-It's nothing, Moriko-chan... The others in the gardening club said something might have been wrong, but I can see you're fine now, so I guess I just checked on you for nothing. How silly of me."

Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips.

_So Yuki-chan's won her over already... I don't understand... I should be happy, but instead I feel almost uneasy... I can't hate Yuki-chan, so what am I supposed to do?_

Yuki made a humming noise, tilting her head to the side.

_I really wonder about those two..._

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile. The card reveals to be an image of Moriko holding a bouquet of flowers with a bright grin stamped on her face.)_

"Let's see... These seeds are tulips... But they're yellow ones..."

Moriko pursed her lips as she looked through the different seeds.

"Red ones are common... They should be... Ah! Here!"

She picked up a pack of seeds, smiling brightly.

"There, I bet these were the seeds that Yuki-chan wanted..."

"Moriko-chan...?"

Moriko perked up, spotting her step-mother Kasumi walk up, smiling sadly.

"Kasumi-san...? Is there something wrong?"

Kasumi seemed sheepish and embarrassed for a few moments, fiddling with her dress as she stammered a bit, making the young green-haired witch apprentice to slightly perk up.

_Huh?_

"Um... Takumi won't be joining us for dinner tonight... Sorry..."

The young florist blinked once before smiling, closing her eyes with a sigh.

_Ah..._

"Of course he won't. He never does."

_My stupid flake of a father..._

* * *

"Yuki-chan... I-I... I've noticed that you made up with Moriko-chan... That's...good..."

Yuki perked up, meeting Akemi's timid gaze as she looked down at her feet, blushing heavily.

"I-I really am glad, Yuki-chan..."

"I am, too... But I figured flowers would be the best way making up with her... Not to mention it's also like killing two birds with one stone!" the black witch laughed, twirling a bit of her short golden blond hair around her fingers. "I can give Saiki-kun something that he's sure to like and make Moriko-chan happy at the same time..."

Akemi blinked, her blush deepening.

"I guess you're really resourceful, aren't you? That reminds me of an old friend of mine..."

Yuki smiled as she stood up. "Well, it's like the survival of the fit! But Misora really is a great place~ I love it!"

"Do you?" a smile twitched at the crystal witch's lips. "Everyone seems to like you a lot, Yuki-chan... I guess Kurumi-chan was right, you really are charismatic..."

"Charisma, huh?" The black witch frowned for a second's notice before quickly smiling again, slipping back into her usual cheerful persona. "Well, everyone here in Misora is so nice and friendly! It's no surprise that Doremi-chan and the others have managed to stay friends all these years... Not to mention you and Moriko-chan..."

Akemi weakly laughed at that.

_I don't know why... But I already feel at ease with her... I wonder why that is, it's never happened before... Yuki-chan..._

"Y-Yeah..."

Yuki's smile widened as she closed her eyes, giggling.

"So... What were you saying, Akemi-_chaaa~n_?"

Akemi's eyes suddenly widened, and she began shivering, horrified.

_No... If Yuki-chan's smile is this disarming... I'll lose Moriko-chan for sure... But, can we really both be friends with her? I want to be her friend... I really do..._

"U-Um... Yuki-chan? Can I ask a question?"

"Hm?" she turned towards the young and slightly shorter Suzuki girl with a lazy smile, her eyelids lowered. "What is it, Akemi-chan?"

"I was just wondering..." Akemi looked up with sparkling expectant sapphire eyes, blushing ever so delicately. "Would you consider any of us friends? B-By any of us... I mean me, Moriko-chan, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Kurumi-chan or even Hana-chan... You do consider us all friends, right?"

Yuki looked surprised by the question and looked off into the distant before silently nodding.

"I..."

_I don't...not at all..._

"I do..."

_I'm not going to regret lying. Not like I did to Hazuki-chan..._

The black witch smiled, shaking her head as she giggled, scratching her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Akemi-chan, your question surprised me, so I'm just a little embarrassed is all. No need to worry."

_I'm not going to make any friends._

Akemi perked up at that, her blush fading a bit as she smiled, taking Yuki off guard.

"I'm sorry as well, Yuki-chan. But I really do want all of you to be my friends too..." she held her hands to her heart, her smile widening. "I really like being happy around you all... And if we become friends, that feeling's just going to grow and grow... I'm really thankful for you, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki smiled sadly, sighing.

"No problem, Akemi-chan."

_How can you even think that?_

"Yuki-chan, you know I'm being serious when I say Moriko-chan is a lot nicer and kinder than she looks right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Akemi closed her eyes, laughing a bit.

"We're best friends for a reason, you know."

Yuki made a "huh" sound, her gaze drifting towards her feet, a light blush blooming on her cheeks.

"I know..."

_But I don't really understand all that much, either..._

* * *

"Here are the seeds, Yuki-chan!"

"So cute! Thank you so much, Moriko-chan!"

"I-It's nothing and you know it."

Yuki's smile only widened as she took the seeds, holding them close to her heart. "I hope they turn out really beautiful for Saiki-kun..."

"The more love you raise a flower with, the prettier it is," Moriko winked, waving her finger. "Take this from a professional florist."

"That sounds really sappy coming from you, Moriko-chan. I'm almost surprised!" Yuki giggled earning the stubborn green-haired girl to start yelling.

"LOOK, IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS MAKE FUN OF ME THAN YOU CAN FORGET MY HELP!"

That was all it took for the blond to start freaking, sweating like crazy as she quickly waved her hands, desperate.

"_Waaaahh~_! I was just kidding, please don't get mad at me, Moriko-chan!"

"..."

"M-Moriko-chan...?"

"Idiot," Moriko groaned, flicking the black witch's forehead, earning a loud yelp.

"Hey! That _hurt_!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her hit forehead, annoyed beyond belief. "Sheesh, Moriko-chan, you shouldn't take your temper so far...!"

"Look who's talking," the florist huffed, her arms folded. "You're not really smart, are you, Yuki-chan?"

The normally eccentric blond flinched at that, a memory flooding into her mind.

"_You're not very smart, are you?"_

"_Huh? Ah... I-I was just trying to help, Saiki-kun!"_

"_I know... That's just what I mean."_

Yuki's eyelids lowered, her brown eyes going blank for a few moments.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway, Moriko-chan?"

Moriko made an 'hmph' sound, closing one eye as she held her finger up again, scolding her.

"What other meaning could it possibly have, Yuki-chan? I swear, sometimes you're so innocent that it almost makes me envious... No wonder everyone's so fond of you...even if you are pretty stupid..."

The said 'stupid' girl turned defensive at that, grinding her teeth.

"M-Moriko-chan really... That's too much..."

"I'm just teasing you, silly," Moriko chuckled, patting the top of Yuki's head, making her perk up in surprise. "Don't get carried away, alright?"

"R-Right..."

"But moving onto more important things..." Moriko picked up a silver scoop that seemed a little old. "A flower can't bloom if it's not planted properly you know."

"Right..." the black witch responded as she was handed the scoop as the florist pushed her to a certain spot that seemed clear of other plants. "Um... Moriko-chan?"

"Here's a good spot! Now just plant the seeds, alright?"

Yuki blushed lightly and nodded, obeying her request as she scooped up the dirt and put in the seeds inside, shoveling dirt over it and patting the ground. "Like this, Moriko-chan?"

"Un! You're doing great, Yuki-chan... Hey, are you a natural at everything you do?"

"Um..." the black witch looked embarrassed before hearts began appearing, her going into full-out swooning fangirl mode. "Because I'll do any~thing for my dearest sweetest Saiki-kun!"

Moriko cracked a smile at that, chuckling. "You're familiar with Tooru-kun, right? Tell me about him! What kind of flower does he like? This is your way of returning the favor of me helping you grow those red tulips for Saiki-kun, so this is the least you can do for me after all... Yuki-chan?"

"Can I ask my own question, Moriko-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Tooru-kun's very irresponsible," Yuki stated, still rubbing the soil over the tulip seeds, her lips twisting into a frown. "He's a big show-off, and brags too much... He's really over-confident, and Leon-kun's the same way..."

"What's your point?" the florist asked, blinking. "I don't care if he has flaws. Everyone does."

"Don't _care_? Moriko-chan, with the way you are, you should _hate_ someone like Tooru-kun!" she stood up abruptly, the shovel falling to the ground. Yuki bit her lip, her eyes glimmering in confusion. "I-I mean Ai-chan's told me before that she hates loose guys, and you're the same way... I-I mean, Tooru-kun's character is a lot like _Naoki-kun_, and you _hate_ Naoki-kun! Isn't it _normal_ for you to hate Tooru-kun as well?"

"They're not that much alike," Moriko stated dismissively, waving her hand. "Tooru-kun has much more pride than Naoki-kun... That guy's _always_ following me around like a desperate puppy and it annoys me like hell how needy that creep can be..."

"They're alike enough!" Yuki retorted, flailing her arms about like a child, completely lost onto why the green witch was being so stubborn. "Tooru-kun's annoying, a-and I am being nice in a way... But seriously, Moriko-chan... He's just not your type."

Moriko was silent for a few moments.

"He does have good points, doesn't he?"

"Well yeah, everyone has good points..." the black witch huffed before she fiddles with her fingers, frowning a bit. "Tooru-kun does have a very caring heart, and he would never hurt someone intentionally without any regret... He does like to go at his own pace...whatever that pace might be... H-He really is nice, and..."

Moriko noticed the growing red in Shinoya's cheeks and snorted, making her perk up in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with _Saiki-kun_, Yuki-chan? I don't need _both_ you and Onpu-chan as my rivals, you know..."

Yuki snapped up at that, gasping. "O-Of course I'm in love with him, Moriko-chan! I like Tooru-kun too, but only because he's Saiki-kun's friend and Saiki-kun always says that the easiest way to like someone is to remember their good points and... W-Well..."

She shook her head, blushing heavily.

"If I can show Saiki-kun that I'm capable of liking someone like Tooru-kun... Then maybe he'll see that I'm perfectly able to like someone like him... That I'm able to fall hopelessly in love with someone like him, it may be a terrible hint and Saiki-kun might never get it, but I want him to at least be able to consider the possibility..."

Moriko blinked and smiled, sticking out her tongue playfully as she winked.

"Of course, I was just kidding, Yuki-chan... But everything for Saiki-kun and you like him so much to think like _that_? Did I ever mention you're so beyond the levels of desperate? At least you're not stalking the poor guy..."

Yuki smiled sadly at that, sighing.

"That would only make Saiki-kun very apprehensive... He's a bit of a worrywart and is a little paranoid from time to time... But..."

_But he's still so unaware of the real me...and I'm grateful for that..._

"But I still want Saiki-kun to be happy above all else."

_Actually, in a close second, I want him to be by my side always, comforting me... It's like a guilty pleasure, wanting him like this..._

"Isn't that noble?" the florist laughed, patting the top of the blonde's head, making her close one eye.

"By the way, Mori-pon... You never did answer my question..."

"Oh? And what question would that be, Yuki-chan?"

"Why do you like Tooru-kun so much? I really don't understand..."

Moriko smiled softly at the question, gently tucking some of her forest green hair behind her ear with a sigh.

"Well... He reminds me of okaa-san."

"Your okaa-san?"

"Yeah, you know... My birth mom?"

"I-I see... But I don't see how Tooru-kun..."

"It's silly, I know," Moriko laughed, filling up the silver watering can as she handed it to Yuki, who quickly watered her planted tulip seeds. "But he reminds me of okaa-san, and I adore that... Besides, he may be annoying, but he's pretty cute. Naoki-kun isn't. Not. One. Bit. He's just some annoying, moronic, desperate, overly-obsessed, lowlife freak."

Yuki just blinked.

_Ouch. I'm kinda glad Naoki-kun didn't hear that... He'd be crushed. Ha-ha, Mori-pon can be so cruel... Uguuu. But something about this feels...superficial. I-I mean, if onee-sama were to fall for Tooru-kun, then that would be fine... I mean, he has a good heart and I know that he really is caring, so he's okay... Oyajide-baka-san, though... No way in hell. I'll die the worst way at least a thousand damn times before I let him even lay a FINGER on her!_

She shook her head, blushing heavily.

_B-But that's not the point! Uguuu, stupid, stupid, stupid... Puuuuu~!_

"That's enough water, Yuki-chan,"

"R-Right... How long will it take the tulips to grow...?"

"A few days, weeks... It all depends, you better show up every single day to take care of them."

"No worries, Moriko-chan. I'll definitely, definitely show up every single day until they bloom! _Hauuuu~_! It's a promise! Ya-_ku_-so-_ku_!"

"Great!"

"..."

"..."

"...Urk."

"...Yuki-chan?"

_...How come our conversations always end up back at the tulips?_

Yuki smiled a bit, tenderly patting the soil over her future tulips.

_I really do want them to be all nice and pretty... So maybe Saiki-kun will like them... I know it's normally guys who give girls flowers... But normal is boring! It might be a little difficult... But...to hell with those difficulties!_

"Nippa~" she giggled, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"What a weirdo you are," Moriko simply sighed, folding her arms. "Always daydreaming about something... Now I'm getting worried about those poor tulips that you're supposed to raise."

"Mori-pon, that's mean! I'll definitely, definitely take super extra good care of them so you don't need to worry!" the black witch booed, her cheeks puffed in another Doremi-like fashion. "Puuu-puuu-_puuu_~!"

"Yeah, I just worry, Yuki-chan..."

"Well don't! It's like I always say, there's absolutely no need to worry! _Puuuuu~_!"

The young green-haired florist cracked a smile at that, walking towards the black witch to twirl a bit of her short blond locks around her fingers, making her perk up in slight confusion, her chocolate brown eyes blinking in curiosity.

"Moriko-chan...?"

Moriko couldn't help but lightly laugh, patting the top of her head.

"You know, I'm actually kinda glad we're friends, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki's eyes widened at that.

_Moriko-chan... But we're not friends... Or... I may be your friend, but you're not my friend..._

"T-Thank you..."

_It won't ever be easy, and I hate that. Darn it..._

Moriko just grinned, increasing that guilty feeling that was just pooling in the young Shinoya girl's stomach.

_Uguuu._

* * *

"So... Moriko-chan's been helping you a lot lately, hasn't she?"

"Does that bother you, Akemi-chan?"

"N-No, I just..."

Akemi sucked in on her lip, blushing heavily.

"I-I'm just a little confused, Yuki-chan... Moriko-chan and I have been friends for so long, and I haven't had any other friends since her...and she's the same, so it's a little weird making new friends like this... Not that I don't like you or anything, but..."

"So in other words, you're reluctant on letting your best friend go like a girl is on letting her first love go?" Yuki asked, more or less hitting it right on the mark, making the crystal witch blush like crazy.

"Y-You don't have to give that sort of comparison, Yuki-chan! I'll have you know, I-I d-do have an m-might be crush on Fujio-kun and..."

The black witch blinked, confused.

"Fujio-kun?"

"..._oh_."

If Akemi Suzuki could have gotten any redder, not only would she resemble the reddest tomato on the planet, but her lower half might have started to get even paler from the lack of blood that was now rushing furiously to her cheeks... This was quite a feat in blushing.

"A-_Ahhhh_... That didn't come out right at _all_!"

She held her hands to her overly-flushed cheeks, smoking like crazy as her expression looked horrified.

_No! That can't be right! W-We don't know each other well enough, I can't like him already! W-We do talk sometimes during class, but... But!_

"So you like Fujio-kun?" Yuki laughed, seemingly completely oblivious to Akemi's current situation where she was clearly overreacting. "Wow... Well, he and Hazuki-chan are alike, so I guess it was only to be expected... Does Moriko-chan know?"

"NO!" Akemi nearly screamed, making Yuki jump a bit. "You CAN'T tell her!"

"R-_Relaaax_ Akemi-chan! Yuki-chan won't say aaaaanything!" Yuki laughed a bit nervously, waving her hands. "U-_Uguuu_."

The crystal witch let out a sigh of relief at that, clasping her hands together with a nervous stammering laugh.

"I-I really don't know why I said that, Yuki-chan... But I do like Hazuki-chan, and Fujio-kun reminds me a bit of her, so it's a little strange... I... I know guys like me for some inconceivable reason... But I've never ever liked someone myself... I'm not used to it, but..."

"Because he's like Hazuki-chan?" Yuki repeated in surprise before her chocolate brown eyes lowered and turned dazed, the sparkle momentarily disappearing. "That's Akemi-chan's reason...?"

_Hazuki-chan...the one whose so nice that it's easy to hurt her feelings, take advantage of... Akemi-chan likes Fujio-kun because he's like Hazuki-chan? Though in a way... Fujio-kun is very gentle and sweet... Almost more than Saiki-kun since he doesn't have that same cold front that hides all of his feelings... I can kinda understand, but still..._

"It's alright, you know, Akemi-chan..."

Akemi quickly snapped up, her sapphire eyes wide and blank before tearing up as she looked down shamefully at her feet, sniffling a bit as her hands tightened against one another.

"I-I'm worried...about how Moriko-chan and Fujio-kun himself would react... Hazuki-chan, too... I'm worried about those two... They're really close, so..."

The black witch smiled lightly, sighing a bit.

_She's already experiencing jealousy? How far off has she gone? I always thought Akemi-chan was too scared to fall in love, or even get a simple crush on someone...even if it's Fujio-kun... So strange..._

"Don't worry about it, Akemi-chan."

Akemi blushed deeply, keeping her gaze downward still at the ground.

"Thanks..."

Yuki's smiled widened and she patted the young ballerina's shoulder, heavily sighing.

"It's nothing big at that, Akemi-chan."

_I still need to talk to Moriko-chan, don't I? And the other girls..._

"U-Um... Yuki-chan?"

"What is it, Akemi-chan?"

"Well..."

Akemi blushed lightly and softly smiled, looking down with glimmering sapphire eyes.

"Um, you do like Moriko-chan as a friend, right? Can we be friends, too...?"

Yuki blinked, taken aback by the question.

"Akemi-chan..."

_Be friends with her? Shouldn't I tell her that I already am, although if I were to be honest, I'd tell her that the only person allowed to be close to me is Saiki-kun, and even he can't be my friend, with the way I feel about him... It wouldn't be right... But..._

"_Seeing your smile, Yuki-chan... It's really nice. And it makes it easy to love you... No matter what you do or say."_

_But Hazuki-chan said that... Then what am I supposed to do? I don't want to hate her, but if I start to like any of them..._

Doremi's smile flashed through her mind, and her fists clenched.

_Doremi-chan..._

"Yuki-chan? Um... Sorry if I'm imposing on you, but..."

"No, it's alright, Akemi-chan."

"Huh?"

The crystal witch perked up in slight surprise as the black witch looked up, smiling warmly as she lightly patted the top of her crystal-colored locks, making her automatically flush darkly.

"I'll be your friend, Akemi-chan."

_But you won't be mine. Only Saiki-kun's allowed... Not you, Moriko-chan, anyone else... Not even..._

She gulped, her heart pounding for some reason.

_Not even Doremi-chan..._

Akemi's blush deepened before she quickly smiled, letting out a relieved laugh.

"Oh... Okay!"

Yuki's smile widened, though for some reason, it didn't reach her eyes.

_Saiki-kun... You'll always understand, won't you...?_

* * *

"MORIKO-CHAN! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

"H-Huh?"

Moriko perked up as Akemi walked up, her fists clenched, blushing heavily. The slightly taller green-haired female blinked before walking up towards her more fragile friend, reaching out to lightly brush her hands against her smooth and slim shoulders, making a shiver jump up Akemi's spine as she tried to calm herself, already feeling faint with her flushed cheeks and racing heart.

"M-Moriko-chaaaan... I needed... I needed to speak to you..."

The green witch apprentice made a face, raising an eyebrow, saying only one word that shocked the crystal witch beyond belief.

"Idiot."

Akemi's sapphire eyes widened in disbelief and hurt, immediately filling with tears as her lower lip trembled, making Moriko grimace.

_Here it comes..._

And in seconds, just like she predicted, her fair-hearted childhood friend who she'd rather die than hurt was _crying_.

"I-I'm so sorry, Moriko...chan... I didn't mean to... I... I..."

"Don't apologize, Akemi-chan," she groaned, reaching out to tuck the other tenderer girl into her arms, lightly brushing her cheek against the shimmering crystal locks, her forest green eyes half-closing. "Don't apologize before you even know what you did wrong... It's pointless... And please don't start crying on me, do you want me to punish myself later for it? Kasumi-san would call otou-san, and that would be a lot of trouble..."

Akemi blinked the tears out of her eyes once before her own eyelids lowered as a memory flashed through her mind, and that ever familiar never changing voice snapping in her mind...

"_Akemi-chan!" the little girl exclaimed, her hands tightening around the slightly smaller girl's shoulders, earning a light yelp as she looked up in surprise, the remnants of tears still hanging from the corners of her dark sapphire-blue eyes. "Remember..."_

"_Moriko...chan?"_

"_If anyone ever makes you cry again," her friend growled, her voice soundly oddly mature for her currently childish structure, sounding completely and utterly vicious. "Tell me so that I can make them regret it."_

_Though a bit frightened, the little Akemi simply nodded._

"_O...okay, Moriko-chan..."_

She smiled lightly.

_Moriko-chan hasn't really changed as much as I thought... I shouldn't have to worry like that... Because she made that promise..._

Despite herself, she let out a laugh, making Moriko push her back, staring at her oddly and worriedly.

"Oi, Akemi-chan..."

"I'm really happy that I'm your friend, Moriko-chan, I'm really happy that you're here for me..." Akemi blushed lightly as her smile widened, making Moriko's own eyes widen. "I like Moriko-chan... Because Moriko-chan is always there for me, so I... I like Moriko-chan the most...almost as much...as I like nii-san."

Moriko let out a light gasp before smiling brightly herself, pulling into a tight embrace as she ruffled her hair, laughing.

"I like you too, Akemi-chan! I like you a lot, so I'm gonna keep on protecting you and staying by your side till the day you bloom, alright?"

"Right! Thank you, Moriko-chan..."

"This reminds me!"

To Akemi's surprise, the green witch released her and darted off to a nearby bush, quickly returning with a red trumpet-shaped flower that looked familiar to the crystal witch's eyes, though she couldn't recall the name...

"Moriko-chan, that's-!"

"It's called a hibiscus, you normally see these pretty things in Hawaii, but I have my sources...magic, that is. I was growing this sometime before Yuki-chan asked to grow some tulips for Saiki-kun, I planned on giving to you because its meaning reminded me of you..."

She adorned the flower into her friend's hair, making her flush pink as Moriko leaned forward and whispered four words that emitted a small gasp.

"'_Delicate beauty_', I believe."

Akemi's blush darkened, and she weakly smiled, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger before tucking into her hair, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Moriko-chan. You're way too flattering though."

"It's nothing, really."

Meanwhile in the bushes, Yuki and Doremi can be seen spying on the two, curious.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here, Yuki-chan..."

"Because I wanted you to see, Doremi-chan!"

"See what? Were Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan in a fight or something, Yuki-chan...?"

"Same, naïve Doremi-chan..."

"Who's the naïve one?"

"I was just wondering something, Doremi-chan..."

"Huh?"

Yuki took a deep breath, her chocolate brown eyes filled with some deep emotion and thoughtfulness, taking the pink witch by surprise.

"Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan are two very different characters, and yet here they're best friends..."

_I always thought flowers were something that you were only supposed to look at, considering how delicate they were... But with the gentle way that Moriko-chan treats Akemi-chan, like she herself is her own delicate flower..._

"I... I'm a little amazed..." she admitted, sighing a bit. "Those two..."

_But you give flowers to someone for all sorts of reasons, and sometimes, the message the flowers convey isn't always a positive one... Despite that, Moriko-chan used this message to say her true feelings, and will I ever be like that with Saiki-kun? Maybe he'll take an indirect approach rather than a straight-forward one..._

"We're very alike, Doremi-chan... Will we be good friends too, I wonder?" she turned to Doremi who blushed a bit, stammering.

"W-Well of course we will, Yuki-chan! Heck, we're already best friends right now aren't we? And I don't mean anything about Akatsuki-kun or Saiki-kun... They're our friends too, at least for now..."

Yuki weakly giggled.

"Yeah... I still need to help you win over Aka-chan so that Sai-chi will be all mine."

Doremi smiled brightly, earning her grin to widen.

_Likewise, flowers are a common joy to everyone these days, aren't they? There might be some people who don't like them...but the beauty of nature, especially in the Human World is definitely something to be admired... Especially with people here that are like Doremi-chan... I like it here, much more than I should..._

"I wish I could understand flowers like Moriko-chan, though..." the black witch stated wistfully, making her best friend perk up in surprise, confused.

"Yuki-chan?"

"It's nothing, Do-_chaaa~n_!"

Doremi blushed at the use of her pet name before sighing.

"I swear, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki smiled brightly with a laugh as she skipped off to where her tulips were, and let out a squeal, earning Doremi to quickly run after her, Moriko and Akemi noticing that the two clumsy girls' presence.

"Yuki-chan?" they all gasped as they found the black witch, standing above where her tulips were, her hands clasped together as her expression was one of surprise, her brown eyes taking in the full sight of the sprouted flowers.

"M-My tulips for Saiki-kun... They've already sprung up..."

"Oh," Moriko exhaled. "Isn't that something? They've begun growing already, and at this rate, we'll be able to harvest them for you to give to Saiki-kun... That's good, right?"

Yuki smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks as her eyes glimmered, nodding.

"Thank you, Moriko-chan!"

"Hey, it's nothing."

"But I'm really, really happy!"

Doremi and Akemi looked towards each other as Yuki grasped Moriko's hands tightly, looking happy beyond belief while the florist just laughed, shrugging a bit.

"I guess Yuki-chan..."

"I guess Moriko-chan..."

"Never change after all," they stated at the same time, making Akemi blush lightly as the red head beside her grinned.

"But for some reason, I'm glad."

"M-Me too..."

Yuki laughed, turning her attention to her newly growing tulips.

_Yes, I still remember that rainy day when I fell in love with you, Saiki-kun... Even though it's me, that love won't run cold anytime soon, and you know it... I'll be quoting you, the same two words that brightened up my sky, turning my snowy blizzard of a life into a happy and summery sunny day..._

"_Believe me."_

_I really misjudged you and Moriko-chan both, didn't I? Who else...?_

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Saiki-kun~! Spend Christmas with me!_

_Doremi: Ahhh, Yuki-chan, you're so busy! Can't you come over more often?_

_Hana: YUKI-MAMA, DECORATE WITH HANA-CHAN!_

_Yuki: This is a serious gift crisis! I... I... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET SAIKI-KUN!_

_Akemi: Y-Yuki-chan, I'm sorry!_

_Moriko: What are you apologizing for anyway, Akemi-chan?_

_Kurumi: Does that girl ever understand that there are other people out there?_

_Onpu: Hm? What do you mean, Kurumi-chan?_

_Kurumi: I-I mean!_

_Momoko: MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Aiko: Ahhh, Momo-chan, not yet!_

_Yuki: I'll work super hard for Saiki-kun; make this the best Christmas ever and...!_

_Hazuki: Yuki-chan, don't push yourself..._

_Doremi: I wanna spend Christmas with Akatsuki-kun~!_

_Other Ojamajos except Yuki: DOREMI-CHAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_

_Yuki: Hauuuu~! Just wait, Sai-Saiki-kuuu~n!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "__Gifts Of Love! Merry Happy Christmas!__"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

NOTE: While I'm still free to say...the special's not really canon, but I'm writing it anyway. Meh. I'm also doing it a month early. Whatever works, right?


	7. Gifts Of Love! Merry Happy Christmas!

Sparkling. Glittering. Beautiful.

"It's SNOW!" she exclaimed upon opening the window, her wide childish brown eyes glistening at the sight of the white blanket covering the front yard of the Shinoya residence. "Snow, snow, snooo~w!"

Pure. Lovely. White.

"It's snowing," he noted in a curious voice while looking out his own window, laying his hand against the frozen glass, something peculiar flickering within his coal-colored eyes. "I wonder if she sees?"

"I wonder if he sees?" the girl wonders from where she is, staring wistfully out and just sighing, her crisp breath visible in the winter air. "I wonder, I wonder? Uguuu."

And funny enough, it had a tendency to lighten hearts rather than chill them.

"I wanna see him soon!"

"I wonder how she is..."

Shinoya Yuki closed the window and shivered before sliding on a light blue coat with a fluffy collar, sighing as she did.

"Yuki? Are you going out?" Meme wondered, trotting up in her usual kitty-cat form, cocking her head to the side and blinking. "It's cold out there..."

"Please!" the black witch laughs, reaching out and patting her feline friend's head. "For your information Meme, snow is what Shinoya Yuki was named after!"

It could also be one of those many things than can bring hearts together.

"You're not really going outside in this weather, right, Saiki-kun?"

"It's fine, onii-chan."

Saiki simply smiled as he settled himself in an oversized brown overcoat, breathing into his hands to warm them up.

"I think I can handle the Human World winters..."

Akatsuki frowned, almost pulling too tightly on the green scarf around his neck. "If you catch a cold..."

"It's fine."

The black-haired wizard laughed a bit.

"I'm the one who can handle Yuki-chan, right?"

It really was something amazing.

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

Winter chapter~! Wai~! Like I said, this is not really canon, although Yuki will be using her...that in the future~! Anyways, this is really long...but it feels like I rushed...I probably did towards the end. Darn it. I'll make up for that...you'll see... You really WILL see!

By the way, the insert song is "Everlasting Snow" by Dream...I like it. A lot. But it's not mine so darn it.

Either way, have a merry Christmas! Do enjoy a few cookies and cocoa!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Gifts Of Love! Merry Happy Christmas!_

_Lesson: Remember that it's not what you got that matters, it's the thought that counts! As long as you mix in all your pure feelings with your gift, you're sure to have it all work out! Or...something like that._

"YAY~! It's snow!" Yuki squealed as she swung her window open, hopping onto the tree beside her window and sliding down into the white blanket with a _plop_.

"YUKI!" Meme exclaimed, jumping on the window edge in cat form, groaning. "You can't play around in the snow if you're still wearing your _pajamas_!"

"Calm down, Meme!"

The black witch giggled as she fell backwards into the snow, flailing her arms and legs up and down, making a snow angel as she did. After a while she suddenly jolted up and threw her arms around herself, shivering like crazy.

"C-C-Cold!"

Meme could only sweat-drop at the sight. "I knew it..."

Yuki quickly rushed back inside via front door, still trembling as she stepped into the living room.

"U-Uh... Okaa-sama?"

And Shinoya Ayaka nearly fainted at the sight of her precious little daughter standing there dripping and shivering, looking chilled to the bone.

"Yuki-san, you didn't..."

The black witch shuffled her feet uncomfortably, her face still flushed.

"Um... Sorry. I just got excited and..."

"What will Daichi and I ever do with you?" her mother groaned, taking her own blanket and wrapping it around the blond girl's shoulders. "Come on, I'll make you some hot cocoa to warm you up, okay?"

Yuki nodded with her blush increasing as she headed to the table to sit down and wait. The older female Shinoya just smiled, pouring in the milk and mix as she sighed. "By the way, Daichi will be home a bit late today like always, Yuki-san... But he'll take a few days off to spend the holidays with us so there's no need to worry, right?"

"No need to worry..." her foster daughter mutely repeated, her grip tightening on the warm blanket. "Um... Can I visit a friend today, okaa-sama?"

"Wait until you've had your hot chocolate and warmed up, Yuki-san." She paused, a little curious. "Are you visiting Harukaze Doremi-chan? I've talked to her parents, and her mother is very nice..."

"Actually...!" Yuki blushed heavily, steaming a bit. "I-I was..."

_I was going to visit Saiki-kun, but ahhhh! Okaa-sama can't know about him!_

"A different friend from school, perhaps?" Ayaka guessed with a laugh. "Can I meet her, Yuki-san?"

_Not her, okaa-sama._ The black witch's smile just twitched as she sighed. "My friend's rather shy, actually... I don't know..."

"As long as you're delicate, Yuki-san."

Yuki's eyes suddenly widened at that, a light gasp escaping her lips.

_Delicate? With my Saiki-kun? Am I ever delicate with him? Saiki-kun..._

She quickly nodded, gulping as she turned to the table, looking down in shame.

_That's right... If I hold on too hard to Saiki-kun... He'll get hurt and leave... I can't do that...n-not to him..._

Her fists clenched as her eyes closed while she bit onto her lip.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

"Here's your cocoa, Yuki-san." Ayaka smiled as she set down the steaming mug in front of her daughter, making her perk up as she patted her head and walked off to return to her needlework.

"O-Oh... Thanks, okaa-sama!" Yuki called out as she gripped her cup, a smile making its way to her face. "How cute! There are even little marshmallows! Yay!"

She sipped and licked her lips, sighing happily as she did. "So nice~! Kyaaa~! It's so tasty! Happy, happy, happy! Miiii~!"

The black witch soon looked towards the door again, glancing back at the hot chocolate.

"I wonder...what Saiki-kun even plans to do in this weather... I really want to see him..."

She suddenly looked confident and gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate, yelping from how hot it was.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!"

Yuki fanned her burning tongue with a groan.

"T-This is simply too much, but ahhhh! I really have to see Saiki-kun! This is for Sai-chi, Sai-chi, Sai-chi! Uguuu!"

_Ouch! Really! Always... This always happens to me!_

The black witch soon shook her head and stood up, dropping the blanket as she skipped over to the closet and began rummaging through for a coat.

"Okay, okay... I need a coat... I can't freeze to death on the way there... That just won't be smart at all! Now, let's see... Should I have brown? Yellow? Red? Pink? Oh, black doesn't suit this form at all... Ah! Here's a really good one right here!"

Yuki smiled triumphantly as she pulled out a light blue coat with a snowflake decoration, holding it up to her body in glee. "This is just perfect for me~!"

_A snowflake for Shinoya Yuki, perfect-o! Absolutely correct! Saiki-kun will compliment me for sure! Ikuzo!_

She slipped on the coat, taking a red scarf off the shelf and wrapping it tenderly around her neck.

"Okay, I think I'm ready..." Yuki began, patting her normally formal blue ribbon and slipping on some brown shoes. "There~!"

The black witch soon spun around, shooting a peace sign, showing off for no real reason. "Saiki-kun, be prepared!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Saiki rubbed his nose, sniffling a bit as he did. "Man, it's so cold that I've been sneezing..."

"If you sneeze, humans say that means someone special is thinking about you," Fujio stated with a cheeky grin, scribbling something down in a notebook. "Perhaps Yuki-chan is thinking about you, Saiki-kun?"

"That girl..." the black-haired wizard groaned before looking outside. "Speaking of Yuki-chan... It's finally started snowing, huh?"

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Akatsuki asked with a slight laugh, slipping into a brown overcoat. "Are you going outside, Saiki-kun?"

Saiki blinked once in confusion before just nodding. "Yeah, um... I need to do some important business anyway..."

"Actually, Saiki-kun," Leon cut in, gripping the younger prince's sleeve before he could go anywhere. "It's YOUR turn in the kitchen! You have to make us some decent food! We can't trust Akatsuki-kun with this important mission!"

"I feel so loved..." Akatsuki groaned in annoyance. "Leon-kun, don't touch my brother, alright?"

"Oh..." the blond English-speaking wizard let go of Saiki's arm at that, quickly waving his hands. "Sorry about that, Saiki-kun."

Saiki looked at him oddly, turned his glance to his elder twin in curiosity before just turning back and giving Leon a forced smile. "N-No worries...?"

"Isn't that something Yuki-chan would say?" Tooru wondered, looking outside. "I wonder if she'll visit us today anyway... I kinda look forward to her visits..."

"Good thing Oyajide-san's still doing businesses in the Majokai..." Fujio noted before tapping his chin with a pencil. "But isn't that a little irresponsible? I wonder how our teachers would react..."

"I can handle everything," Saiki groaned in annoyance, heading towards the kitchen and wiping off the counter. "It's perfectly fine..."

"Fine, he says fine..." Leon stated, blinking.

"Saiki-kun's saying it's fine..." Tooru continued. "Paranoid, always worried Saiki-kun knows the word...'fine'?"

"Give it a break!" Akatsuki and Saiki both snapped at the same time in chorus, purely annoyed. "Sheesh, you guys!"

That's when the two princes noticed and looked towards each other, Saiki quickly turning away in embarrassment, blushing heavily.

"U-Um... I'll just get to work..."

The older prince blinked once in confusion before just smiling.

"I'll help you out then, Saiki-kun."

* * *

"I love the holidays..."

Yuki sighed happily as she skipped through the snowy-covered streets of Misora, looking about as she did in wonder of all the colorful light-adorning building as she smiled. "I better buy Saiki-kun something... But what would he like, I wonder? I'm so confused..."

"Yuki-chan? Is that you?"

The black witch perked up in surprise. "Doremi-chan?"

Doremi stood there in a puffy magenta coat, her face flushed from the cold and her hair in its usual odango buns. "Hey... Are you out Christmas shopping too, Yuki-chan?"

The blond girl's eyes widened before she shook her head. "I... I'm not, actually..."

"Oh, really?" the pink witch feigned being hurt. "How mean, Yuki-chan..."

"I'm just visiting Saiki-kun right now! Besides I have no idea what to get him... Maybe a manga or something? Or a Battle Rangers DVD?"

"Does he like Battle Rangers too?"

"No, but I do."

Doremi smiled sadly at that, reaching into her bag and pulling out a few of her own Battle Rangers DVDs. "I got these for Akatsuki-kun... So he can watch them at home... But I'm really a little embarrassed; this is my first time spending Christmas with him..."

"Really?" Yuki cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I spent it with Saiki-kun all the time, but I never did a gift exchange or anything... They don't celebrate Christmas in the Mahoutsukaikai..."

"You're kidding!" the red-headed odango laughed, patting the black witch's shoulder. "What's stopping you, Yuki-chan?"

This made the blond snow-named girl's eyes go glassy, her lips parting with her breath momentarily visible in the winter air.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Alright, breakfast is ready."

Saiki simply groaned as he dragged a confused Akatsuki out of there, almost relieved to be done cooking.

"Anything wrong, Saiki-kun?" the older prince asked, though he was well aware of what his little brother was so stressed about. "I told you that it'd be fine..."

"I don't like it is all... You could have cut yourself, and then..." the black-haired wizard shuddered at the thought of his elder twin's blood in plain sight and _smell_, almost _feeling_ slight horror and nausea in his stomach curling. "I-I was just worried..."

Akatsuki just smiled, shrugging.

"Whatever. I don't see why you have to be so paranoid anyway, bro."

"I just get worried is all..." Saiki whispered in a hushed voice, a slight blush sneaking up into his face. "Sheesh, nii-chan..."

Akatsuki's smile widened.

"Whatever."

Saiki looked at his twin oddly before dropping his hand and sighed, grabbing his coat to slip on with a groan.

"Whatever yourself. I need to still be outside..."

"I'll go with you..." Akatsuki stated, pulling out his own coat from wherever, putting it on.

The black-haired wizard could only nod as he reached for a green scarf Oyajide had used once to wound around his neck before pausing, noticing that his dear brother's neck was bare of its own scarf.

"Is this...the only scarf we have, onii-chan?"

The older prince stared at him in confusion before he smiled again, this time with clear endearment in his eyes.

"It's fine. You keep it, Saiki-kun."

Saiki shook his head and quickly undid the scarf without a moment's hesitation, approaching Akatsuki and coiling it around his brother's neck, letting out a slight sigh of relief when he was done.

"There..."

Akatsuki blinked once, touching the soft green fabric of the scarf in confusion.

"Saiki-kun... I said that it was..."

"I can handle myself," his brother retorted indignantly before turning away and opening the door. "Are you coming or not, nii-chan?"

The older prince tilted his head to the side in increased perplexity but nodded, following after Saiki and shutting the door on their way out.

That was when Fujio poked his head out from the hallway, frowning a bit.

"Have a safe trip...you two."

* * *

"So you've known him for even longer than I've known Akatsuki-kun, but you have NO idea what he likes? That's so like you, Yuki-chan!"

"Don't laugh! Saiki-kun almost never talks about what HE likes and I'm always too scared to ask!"

Doremi shook her head, still giggled as she adjusted the pink scarf around her neck. "Sorry, sorry... I just can't believe that despite your obsession with him, you don't know Saiki-kun's likes and dislikes..."

"Saiki-kun's not really one for material possessions so it kinda sucks," Yuki huffed, folding her hands in her lap and looking away with narrowed eyes. "He hardly ever opens up so himself... It's so unfair... Saiki-kun makes it so hard to make him happy as well as smile... It's just cruel..."

_And he has such a nice smile too... The fact that it's so rare is just a crime! Completely unfair in all aspects!_

"I don't know much about Akatsuki-kun either..." Doremi sighed, the realization much more depressing than she thought it would be. "I don't know his favorite color, his blood type, his other hobbies, his favorite food, or even..."

"It's red."

"Huh?"

"Akatsuki-kun's favorite color is red," the black witch repeated, still not looking at the pink witch. "He likes red."

The odango just blinked, unknowingly blushing at the brought-up fact. "It's...red?"

"He likes to play handheld games and he likes those little scooters, too... His other hobby is playing with Saiki-kun, and he doesn't really care for food that much although he's good at cooking since he's a good listener..." Yuki paused, looking towards Doremi with a curious expression. "I wouldn't know what his blood type is though. Saiki-kun's always too careful to let him get hurt when they're together..."

"W-Wow!" the pink witch exclaimed, almost totally amazed. "Yuki-chan, you're like an Akatsuki-kun expert! What more do you know?"

The black witch shrugged. "It's actually hopeless knowing about Akatsuki-kun to make up barely knowing my Saiki-kun... I don't like it at all..."

"Aw... But, still..."

Yuki stood up abruptly. "I need to get going."

"Ehhh?" Doremi was completely taken aback. "But, it hasn't even been ten minutes and I really wanted to know..."

"I'll see you at the Mahou-Dou later!" the black witch exclaimed, rushing off. Doremi just sighed.

"See you... Yuki-chan."

* * *

"SAIKI-KUN, I'M HOME!"

Yuki looked around in confusion as she practically kicked open the door (practically breaking the lock from her actions in the meantime) and just barged in, no manners whatsoever.

"Saiki-kun?" she wondered, looking around some more in hopes of seeing the younger prince she crushed on so badly. "Hey... Where's Saiki-kun?"

"You broke the door, Yuki-chan," Tooru stated in exasperation as he walked up, hands on his hips. "Man, what will we ever do with you? How can Saiki-kun handle you anyway?"

The turquoise-haired wizard sighed as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the broken doorknob, his magic fixing it within a matter of milliseconds.

Yuki made an 'ah' sound, quickly bowing.

"S-So sorry, Tooru-kun!"

Tooru shrugged and Leon peered from the kitchen, asking a question in English.

"Who is it? Oh, Yuki-chan. Hey there."

"Hello," the black witch responded in her own much more fluid English, shrugging as if that itself was a greeting. "Um, where is..."

"Saiki-kun?" Fujio finished the question for her, popping up behind Leon. "He and Akatsuki-kun just went out."

Yuki nearly fell over at that. "I-I see! Well, then I'll go looking for him!"

The three boys exchanged glances and just waved as she left them, not even bothering to say good-bye.

"Coming into our house saying _she'_s home, looking only for _Saiki-kun_, leaving without so much as a _wave_... Saiki-kun sure knows how to choose them..." Leon muttered, earning Tooru and Fujio to just nod in agreement.

"Indeed he does..."

Silence.

"At least she's cute," Tooru laughed a bit nervously before there were more murmurs of agreement.

At least indeed.

* * *

_I can't believe he wasn't there..._

Yuki groaned as she trudged through the snow, her head slumped forward. "I guess... It's only to be expected... Saiki-kun not being there..."

She stopped and looked over at a young couple standing near with the older girl clinging to her boyfriend's arm, looking awfully comfy. Yuki's heart twitched with envy before she turned back, sniffling.

_I just wish..._

The black witch continued her walk, still looking down as she did before his name slipped out of her lips again, her heart swelling up with the single identification in certainty.

"_Saiki-kun_..."

Yuki shook her head abruptly, blushing heavily as she did. "No, no, no, Shinoya! You mustn't think like this! Saiki-kun won't be upset if you ask him what he likes, it won't surprise him... He's use to disappointments!"

'_Use...to _disappointments_?'_

Her heart throbbed, beating a broken meter as she paused, her eyes wide and blank. "Saiki-kun being disappointed... Do I really want to be like everyone else when it comes to him? That would be so unfair to him...not to mention that it would be unfair to me as well..."

The black witch sighed, brushing back a bit of blond hair as she looked back ahead, her brown eyes returning to their usual sparkle. "But what do I do?"

"Yuki-chan? Is that you?"

_Speaking of Saiki-kun...?_

"Sai-chi?" Yuki gasped, only to be disappointed herself when she met a pair of violet eyes in contrast to the coal-colored ones that belonged to her beloved younger prince. "Oh... Akatsuki-kun."

_Not Saiki-kun._

Akatsuki blinked in curiosity before smiling politely, holding up his hand to wave. "I didn't expect to see you in this kind of weather... Though I shouldn't be surprised. Saiki-kun didn't say you were near or anything like that..."

"He didn't?" she almost squeaked, her forced smile twitching a bit as she laughed albeit nervously. "O-Oh... I see... T-That... That's so like my Saiki-kun, Aka-chan! What can we do? Ah..."

_Saiki-kun knew I was here but didn't say anything._

The elder prince's smile faded at that. "Oh really, Yuki-chan?"

The black witch was silent for a few moments.

_Saiki-kun knew. But he didn't say anything. That means..._

"Um..."

_That means...he doesn't care that I'm here?_

"Onii-chan, we need to get going."

"Oh, Saiki-kun!" Akatsuki chirped, turning around to face his younger brother walking up, his smile widening. "I found Yuki-chan... You should have said something, you know, otouto-chan."

"Don't call me that." Saiki snapped before turning to Yuki who flinched with his usual expression of nonchalance. "Fancy seeing you here, Yuki-chan."

"I-I'd say same here, but..." Yuki bit her lip, her eyes glimmering ruefully. "Did you wish that we didn't meet today at all, Saiki-kun?"

_You don't have to deny it, Saiki-kun... I'm not as big of a pathetic and clueless idiot as you think I am..._

And while the older twin's eyes widened, the younger's simply narrowed.

_Although... You probably will._

"What would make you think that, Yuki-chan?"

_Figures._

The black witch laughed, her anxiety gone for the moment, back to her usual cheerful self. "No worries! I'm really happy to see you, Saiki-kun! If you just smile for me, then my day will be complete! I'll be really happy!"

Akatsuki's own eyes narrowed. _I may not know Yuki-chan as well as Saiki-kun... But even I can tell she's hiding something... I want to know what it is... But... Saiki-kun still..._

"Give it a break," said little brother grumbled, turning away with a huff. "You really are something, aren't you, Yuki-chan?"

_I can't even tell if he's complimenting me or insulting me... Although it's probably both!_ Yuki thought cheerfully, her smile widening as she shook her head. _Aw well, I'm well over it now~! I'm just glad to see him, and...huh?_

Her eyes jolted wide in disbelief, staring at the two brothers' necks in confusion.

_Why is Akatsuki-kun wearing a scarf...when Saiki-kun is not? Saiki-kun might be extra cold without it!_

"Hey... Saiki-kun..."

"If you're thinking about the scarves..." Saiki stated, not missing a thing as he surprised both Yuki AND Akatsuki. "It's fine. I don't mind it at all."

The older prince stared at the black-haired wizard in slight annoyance at that. When he noticed Saiki reach up and pull up his collar, he silently mouthed only one word.

"_Usotsuki."_

Saiki flinched—he obviously heard—but didn't respond, confusing Yuki a bit.

"Saiki-kun?"

"It's none of your concern, Yuki-chan," he responded quietly, making the blond girl back away in slight fear. "So what did you wish to talk about anyway?"

The black witch blushed, looking down.

"Um... Snow sure is pretty right? A-And I mean the glittering white stuff on the ground, not me..."

Saiki had to smile slightly at that, though Yuki unfortunately missed it. "It is. You are too, Yuki-chan."

"N-Nani?" she squeaked in surprise before repeating it in English. "What? No... Oh no, I'm... I just said I wasn't talking about me!"

"I know."

The black witch's blush deepened intensely, almost steaming a bit.

"U-Um... Christmas is coming up by the way, Saiki-kun!"

"Oh...Christmas." Saiki's friendly and endearing tone of voice returned to the usual indifferent nonchalance. "Yes, that..."

"I know this is your first time celebrating it... But I was um, wondering if..." Her blush increased if possible. "They're putting a gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of Misora on Christmas Day! It'll be so pretty... Let's meet there okay?"

_Darn! I meant to ask what he wanted... But that would be way too obvious!_

"We need to decorate the house..." Akatsuki murmured while Saiki nodded.

"Christmas...it's supposed to be a Christian holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus of Nazareth, right? Christmas Day, December 25th, that is... It's also supposed to be the beginning of Christmastide. But here in Misora, it's celebrated a bit..._frivolously_."

"I-I'd expect this sort of thing from that Satou Natsumi-chan from Class 1-B!" Yuki waved her hands, trying to laugh it off. "Talking about such religions makes me feel really awkward, Saiki-kun!"

"I was only being informative, Yuki-chan," the younger prince responded almost curtly, turning away with a huff. "I just don't see the point anyway..."

"So...you won't come? It's supposed to be a time for gift-giving and love..." Yuki slumped a bit. "A time where we can be happy...despite our conditions... And considering how lucky I am to know you, Christmas makes me really happier than it would have before, especially since you're here right now..."

Saiki could only stare in slight surprise before rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say... Let's just get going, nii-chan."

Akatsuki could only nod as he followed after Saiki, looking back at Yuki in confusion as they walked away.

And the black witch just sighed.

"Talk about mean... That Saiki-kun..."

She reached up to grasp her hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What am I supposed to do about it anyway?"

* * *

"Hey, I'm finally here,"

Yuki closed the door on the way inside the old Mahou-Dou, still sighing as she did.

"Yuki!" Hana exclaimed as she slid in, greeting the black witch with glee though she also seemed to be partially scolding. "You came too late! Hana-chan already set up the Christmas tree and everything!"

"Tree? Isn't it a bit early?" the snow-named girl smiled a bit, twirling a bit of her golden blond hair. "Nice, Hana-chan."

The white witch beamed, wasting no time to run up and grasp Yuki's hand to pull her into the room. "Come on Yuki, if we hurry, you can still continue to help with decorations!"

"A-Ah, Hana-chan! Wait, actually, I..."

Yuki stopped on a dime when she saw what became of the Mahou-Dou thanks to the girls and a few decorations. There were multiple tinsel garlands over the ways colored many different colors from golden yellow to snow white, a fancy almost handmade wreath with a bell and tied with a red ribbon hung from the doors, a few poinsettias (grown by Moriko, no less) here and there, and finally the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the center of the room.

And they still seemed to be working.

"Wow...!" The black witch sucked in her breath. "They did really...really well..."

That's when Onpu looked up, quickly smiling brightly. "Oh, Yuki-chan! You made it!"

"Onee-sama!" Yuki gasped, blushing heavily as sparkles appeared from nowhere around her. "I'm sorry, I came too late..."

"It's fine, we're still not done," the purple witch beamed, deepening the blush on her fangirl's face. "Why don't you help?"

The black witch's lips parted for an answer but she remained silent, her normally cheerful mood still hampered by the earlier confrontation she had with Saiki. "Um... Actually..."

That's when she noticed two members of the party missing, shortly gasping again.

"Hey... Where's Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan?"

"Akemi-chan had something else she wanted to work on..." Kurumi stated, observing her reflection in a handheld mirror with a slight sigh. "Moriko-chan's checking on her for some reason..."

Yuki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh... Can I go check on them as well?"

"You don't need to ask for permission, Yuki-chan," Hazuki informed her with a knowing smile, her glasses fogged so that her hazel eyes couldn't be read. "Go ahead."

Onpu simply nodded in approval. Doremi was too busy messing with tinsel to notice, and Aiko just shrugged. Momoko blinked but said nothing.

Shinoya mutely nodded, turning around to head to the other room and opened to door.

"Akemi-chan... Moriko-chan...?"

She blinked blankly as Akemi looked up from the floor, an unfinished white scarf in her lap with a sewing needle in the crystal witch's delicate hand. Across from the crystal witch, Moriko sat with her legs crossed, staring up at the black witch in both annoyance as well as curiosity.

"Yuki-chan," the florist acknowledged curtly, her eyes narrowed. "So you made it?"

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked Akemi, flat out ignoring the green witch apprentice. "You could prick your finger and fall asleep for a hundred years!"

The crystal witch frowned, obviously a little confused by this. Moriko huffed and simply stood up and left, though neither of the two girls reacted...but it seemed Akemi's blush deepened significantly from being left alone with the abnormally friendly black witch.

"Um... Yuki-chan..."

"We~ll, Akemi-chan?" she inquired, stretching out the _well_. "What is it?"

"I-It's a scarf..." the crystal witch stammered, looking pathetically down on the unfinished needlework in her lap. "Or at least...it will be...once I finish..."

"You can sew, Akemi-chan?" the black witch asked in slight surprise. "I know it's a scarf...is it for Moriko-chan or Hazuki-chan?"

Akemi shook her head. "N-No, actually it's for Daisuke-nii-san..."

"Dai...suke?" Yuki let the name roll around a bit in her head before it hit her, letting out an 'oh!' sound. "Your older brother! You're making a scarf for him?"

"He doesn't have one back at the dorms of where he lives now..." a soft smile made its way to the ballerina's face. "I just think he might be cold...and I want to be as much support as I can... I just hope I can finish it in time for Christmas..."

The black witch slowly blinked and gasped, the image of Saiki pulling up his collar around his undefended neck rushing back.

_Saiki-kun wasn't wearing a scarf because he made Akatsuki-kun take it._

The image sent shivers of both anticipation and anxiety up and down her spine.

_Saiki-kun was cold. He needs a scarf, doesn't he? He's cold. That..._

Yuki's eyes jolted wide as inspiration hit her like a lightning bolt.

_That could be it!_

She squealed, taking Akemi off-guard with the sudden mood swing. "Y-Yuki-chan?"

"Akemi-chan, can you please teach me how to sew?"

"H-Huh?" The crystal witch blinked. "Why would you want to...know?"

Yuki simply grinned. "Saiki-kun needs a scarf. If I make him one with love in every stitch, he'll have to be happy, right?"

Akemi gasped lightly but shook her head. "S-Sorry, Yuki-chan, actually... I... I'm not good at sewing at all... S-Sorry!"

The black witch looked surprised at the apparent lie, casting her narrowed gaze once again to Akemi's unfinished scarf but stood up, surprising the crystal witch.

"Yuki-chan...?"

"So that's how it is. Sorry that I bother you, Akemi-chan."

Yuki shut the door on her way out, leaving the crystal-haired girl sitting there in surprise that quickly turned to anxiety as she shut her eyes and tightened her fists.

"S-Sorry... Yuki-chan..."

The other Ojamajos perked up as the black witch walked through, her expression surprisingly cold and calculating.

"Yuki-chan?" Doremi wondered, taken aback by the look that seemed so strange on her normally smiling and happy newest best friend. "Hey, Yuki-chan...?"

"I'm feeling sick today," the blond girl muttered in a monotone, passing by as fast as she could. "I'm just going to go home."

"But..." Hana began softly, disappointed. "Hana-chan...really wanted Yuki to help with decorations..."

"Maybe later."

"Oh, Yuki..." Majorika called, walking up with Lala beside her in confusion. "There you are...huh?"

Yuki swerved around the green-haired witch tutor, her brown eyes hidden. "I'm feeling sick today."

The door slammed shut.

"What just happened?" Majorika wondered, earning the other girls to look among themselves in worry.

Moriko frowned herself, fidgeting with her skirt.

_Akemi-chan... Did you say something you didn't mean to?_

* * *

"Okaa-sama, I'm home."

Ayaka raised her head from the table where she had been resting. "Oh... Yuki-san... You're back early... Did something happen with your friends?"

_My foster mother is almost as amazingly right as Saiki-kun._ Yuki forced a smile. _I have to make that scarf for Saiki-kun...and okaa-sama knows how to sew... Watashi, makenai!_

"Um..." she fiddled with her fingers. "Okaa-sama, do you know how to sew?"

"Of course, why?" Ayaka looked confused before smiling. "Do you want to make something, Yuki-san?"

Her daughter nodded, her eyes once again obscured by the fake golden locks. "D-Do you mind teaching me?"

Her foster mother blinked once before simply smiling. "What is it that you wish to make?"

"A-A scarf!" Yuki answered almost automatically, a blush escaping to her face. "I want to make a scarf!"

"A scarf?" Ayaka tilted her head to the side with a serene smile. "What color, Yuki-san?"

The black witch looked surprised and put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Anou... Well... I haven't thought about it..."

The smile brightened on the older woman's face. "Think about it hard, Yuki-san. What do you want your scarf to represent?"

_What...to represent? Now that I think about it... Akemi-chan's scarf was white...is that because it's as tender as she is? Green can be envious... But a counterpart to green...especially on this time of year...for Saiki-kun..._

She gasped, her brown eyes going wide in realization.

_That's it!_

"Red! I want the scarf to be red!" Yuki exclaimed, almost desperate. "Um... I think red...would be a suitable color..."

_Red for Saiki-kun... Would he look nice? Would he perhaps get the message?_

Ayaka perked up before smiling sadly. "Um... Yuki-san... We don't have any red yarn left."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Ah...Ah..."

Akatsuki quickly covered his brother's mouth, earning another light sneeze. "You've been sneezing a little too much, Saiki-kun... Are you sure you're alright?"

"It feels like someone's talking about me," Saiki responded tiredly, removing Akatsuki's hand. The older prince gave him a small smile.

"Maybe we should just head back? It's getting chilly out...and I wouldn't want you catching a cold, Sai."

"I'll be fine...I still need to do something..."

"Something? What?"

Akatsuki looked confused before noticing the black-haired wizard cover his mouth again, his expression almost embarrassed. Not to mention it probably wasn't just the cold when it came to the slight red tint on his face.

"Oh... Is that so?"

Coal-colored eyes glanced towards him in confusion and Akatsuki simply smiled, patting Saiki's shoulder.

"That's fine."

Saiki's blush deepened significantly and he dropped his hand, quickly shrugging off the touch and pushed his older twin away by his shoulders.

"Please go back without me, okay? I won't be long... I just need to... Ah... It's nothing that's important, but..."

"That's a bit out of character for you, but whatever Saiki-kun. Just don't take too long or I'll get worried."

The younger twin nodded obediently, and Akatsuki patted his head before turning around and walking off. Once he was sure the older prince was out of earshot, Saiki sighed heavily in slight relief.

"I'll give onii-chan a more sincere apology later... He was irritated again." He frowned at the thought and mindlessly pulled up his collar, shivering a bit. "It really is cold, though..."

_Such a difference to Yuki-chan... Funny, snow's really pretty...but it's freezing... Yuki-chan always has such a warm smile when she's around..._

Silence. Saiki quickly shook his head, sighing a bit.

_No, that's not right... She's always happy...but there's always something deeper than that... Then again, what am I thinking about anyway? Akatsuki-nii-chan's my only concern... But..._

"_It's supposed to be a time for gift-giving and love..."_

The younger prince blinked, letting the black witch's words repeat over and over again in his mind,

"_It's a time for gift-giving and love."_

"_It's a time..."_

"_For gift-giving."_

_Gift-giving, Yuki-chan?_

_(A few minutes later)_

"Thank you, come again later!"

"B-Bye..."

Saiki stared at the small gift bag in annoyance, his eye almost twitching. "I actually bought it...Wow. But it isn't anything special... I already got something for onii-chan as well... It's perfectly fine... I'm just doing this because of what she said and I wouldn't want her to start crying again, I hate it when Yuki-chan starts crying over something so little..."

He looked around, continuing his mutterings. "Besides, she is someone special, after all..." An image of the smiling blond came to mind, unknowingly making him blush. "It's perfectly normal to be nice to her... I don't need some silly reason to make her happy, but if that's true..."

Saiki grimaced, covering his eyes in distress.

"Why am I even making up excuses...? I can't just _return_ the darn thing _now_!"

He suddenly perked up, his overly keen senses picking up something he wouldn't have missed even if it was a _blizzard_ outside right now.

"Ah, what timing."

Saiki made his way through the crowd of people, focusing on the presence he felt, looking about the crowd with careful, cautious coal eyes.

"Okay, I bought it! Yes! Now I can get started!" a cheerful voice rang out, making the younger prince stop and smile a bit.

_Found her._

"Yuki-chan," he called nonchalantly, feeling the blond freeze and nearly drop the bag that she was holding as he spotted her slim figure and approached her, taking note of the deep red shade her cheeks had taken. "What are you doing out here?"

"S-S-Saiki-kun! I thought I was dreaming!" she gasped, surprised beyond belief before hiding the bag behind her unceremoniously. "Um... What are you still doing out here? Is Akatsuki-kun out here with you?"

Saiki didn't miss the slight unease in the black witch's last question and simply shook his hand, shrugging a bit. "No, he's already gone... But really, answer my question..."

Yuki blinked and simply smiled. "Oh...Oh no reason..."

_Lie._ The black-haired wizard instantly grimaced. It was always so painfully obvious when someone lied to him...especially the young Shinoya girl. _But then again, I have my own things to hide_... he thought quietly, hiding the bag behind his back the same way Yuki hid hers. _It shouldn't matter..._

It still mattered.

"Why aren't you back anyway, Saiki-kun?" she asked with a soft endearing smile, her brown eyes sparkling for some reason. "Funny, we run into each other twice in the same day... Hey, maybe destiny wants us together!"

Saiki immediately rolled his eyes at that in slight annoyance, almost thankful that his blush could have been mistaken for the fact that it was cold. "Yeah... Right..."

"Oh, you never listen to me!" she fumed before sneezing abruptly, sniffling. "M-Man... It really is cold..."

The black-haired wizard instinctively looked at her in worry. "You should have gotten a thicker jacket, Yuki-chan..." he muttered, shuffling the small gift bag into one of the oversized pockets.

Yuki smiled at his worry, shaking her head. "No, no... It's fine... I'm just tired... It's so far from my house to all the way here..."

"You shouldn't push yourself like that, especially not in this kind of weather." Saiki reached up for the top button of his coat, unbuttoning it and continuing. "What will I ever do with you?"

The black witch froze again once she realized what his actions meant, dropping the bag into the cold snow and patiently waited.

"Now, I'm only doing this because you at least need to warm up a little bit...if you start running, you might be able to..." he trailed off as he unbuttoned the last button. "Ah... It's a little hard saying this, Yuki-chan..."

She didn't give him time to finished as she practically hopped into his chest, her arms snaking underneath the jacket to around his back as she nuzzled into the pleasurable warmth.

"Thank you."

"You really don't miss a beat do you?" Saiki asked with a sigh, wrapping his coat around her to warm her up a bit more. "Sheesh, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki's smile widened. "You smell so nice." _And so warm... His heartbeat's so comforting, too~!_

The younger prince stared, not exactly knowing how to reply to that particular compliment. "Are you doing any better?"

"Un! I'm doing fine!" she looked up at him with a smile filled with excitement and happiness. "Thank you, Sai-chi! If I run back home, maybe it won't be as bad!"

Yuki separated from him and waved bye playfully as she scooped up her bag and rushed off, leaving behind one confused Saiki.

"Have a safe return," he muttered quietly, buttoning his coat back up as he once again pulled at the collar. "Yuki-chan..."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and all grin widely. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki beaming, dressed in a Santa girl dress, with a wide and beautiful Christmas tree in the background.)_

"Okay, now be careful as you stitch them together, Yuki-san..."

"Hai~!"

Yuki smiled as she wove through the red yarn, giggling in anticipation. "Okay, okay, I think I got the hang of...OUCH!" she yelped as she jerked her hand back on sucked on her forefinger, obviously having pricked it by accident.

Ayaka's own smile widened as she noticed the phone ring, getting up to answer it, leaving her daughter with her newly-started needlework.

"Shinoya residence, Ayaka speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"M-Moshi...moshi... Shinoya-san... Um... T-This is Suzuki Akemi, a friend of Yuki-chan's..." a voice stammers on the other end, slipping up every so often. "May I speak to Yuki-chan, p-please?"

"Oh, a friend? May I ask what you cared to call her about? Yuki-san's rather busy..." As if to confirm the short black-haired woman's statement, she could hear another one of the black witch's high-pitched yelps. "Um... So... What is it, Akemi-chan?"

"T-Talk...to Yuki-chan, please?"

"Oh," Ayaka then called out. "YUKI-SAN! A FRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!"

"N-No thanks!" Yuki grunted from the other room, having somehow gotten her wrists tangled in the yarn as she struggled to free herself. "I-In a bit...of a situation here! Maybe later!"

The Shinoya woman blinked in slight worry before speaking into the phone. "Sorry Akemi-chan, I think Yuki-san might not be in the sort of condition to talk right now..."

"O-_Oh_..." came Akemi's chipped reply as her hand tightened around the phone. "Sorry for bothering you... I-I'll talk to her later than..."

_Click._

Ayaka could only stare at the phone in confusion as she hung it back up. "Now I wonder what that was all about..."

"EYAAAAHHH!"

Ayaka gasped and quickly rushed back to the other room, surprised and worried. "Yuki-san?"

Her stare turned blank and her jaw dropped. "Ah...?"

There, tangled in the red yarn, lying down and tied up, was her foster daughter.

"How did you manage?"

Yuki sniffled, her brown eyes glimmering in shame. "Um... Tasukete? Onegai? Help? Please?"

Ayaka simply sighed and got down to help untangle the black witch, frowning as she did.

"Sheesh, Yuki-san... Maybe sewing isn't for you..."

Yuki shook her head fervently as soon as she was free, still as stubborn as ever. "No! This was just a minor setback; I'm definitely going to work harder! I'm not going to give up, okaa-sama, so no need to worry!"

And as she got back to remaking her scarf, Ayaka's smile faltered a bit.

"That...just makes me worry even more, Yuki-san."

And soon, hours went by, and the black witch worked.

* * *

"Yuki-san, it's time for dinner!"

Ayaka perked up in surprise as she noticed that Yuki had still not moved from her working place, having fallen asleep on the table with her still in progress red scarf beside her.

"You've really been trying aren't you? Who are you even making this for anyway, Yuki-san?" she smiled, placing her hand over the black witch's bandaged one from all the times she managed to poke herself with the needle, earning the blond to mutter in her sleep a bit.

"Mmm... _Saiki-kun_..."

"Eh?" Ayaka's hand automatically retracted back, surprise flickering across her features. "Who?"

"Saiki-_kun_..." Yuki moaned again, her hand tightening up into a fist before becoming loose again, a sigh escaping her lips. "Saiki-kun... Just stay... Stay here with me..."

Shinoya Ayaka blinked, slowly lifting the blanket around her daughter, frowning as she did. "I don't understand why you always say such weird things in your sleep, Yuki-san... But I've never heard anything about a 'Saiki-kun' before around you..."

At his name, the black witch sighed again, her breathing gentle.

"I love you... Saiki-kun... Don't let go..."

Ayaka's eyes slowly widened and she quickly shuffled out, feeling like she had just stumbled onto a _deep_, _**dark**_ _secret_ that neither she nor Daichi would ever would have thought of their _presumingly_ innocent and cheerful daughter.

_I'll interrogate her when she brings it up... This Saiki boy..._ she decided silently, a bit uncertain. _I sure hope he's a good kid..._

* * *

"Ah-Ah... _Ah-choo_!"

Saiki sniffled with a grimace as he rubbed at his nose for the umpteenth time. "This...is getting out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Akatsuki wondered in confusion, staring at Saiki in curiosity. The younger prince stared at his brother in slight masked annoyance.

"I think I really do have a cold."

That made the older wizard prince frown, tenderly placing a hand against Saiki's forehead in worry.

"You do feel slightly warm..."

"I was joking."

Akatsuki quickly removed his hand.

"You do still seem bothered by something, little brother."

Saiki momentarily glared at him before turning away with a huff. "It's nothing!"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that gift you bought, right Saiki-kun?"

The younger brother blushed at that before reaching into his pocket and handing a wrapped gift to Akatsuki who took it in confusion before smiling and drawing Saiki into a tight hug, nuzzling against his cheek.

"Thank you. But that's not what I meant."

Saiki's blush deepened heavily as he twitched in the over-affectionate embrace, stammering a bit.

"U-Um... Ah... Nii-chan..."

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt the brotherly love moments," a voice growled as the two differently colored twins looked up, Akatsuki's arms still loosely wound around his younger brother's shoulders. Leon simply sighed, making a 'tsk' sound. "We need to hurry up so Yuki-chan won't be disappointed when and if she visits."

_When and if._ Strange, seeing as the black witch's visits were unpredictable as much as just plain _expectable_.

The younger prince shuffled uncomfortably in his brother's hug and glanced over at the wrapped rounded rectangular present set on the shelf earlier with a red bow on it, having only been questioned about a few times (mostly by Akatsuki) before simply being set down and left alone, waiting.

_I still haven't been able to give Yuki-chan that... What could she possibly be working on for so long that she couldn't visit anyway? It's so unlike her..._

His focus was snapped when Akatsuki finally separated from him though still kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Something wrong, Saiki-kun?"

"Just anxious."

"Hmm... Well, that can't be helped; you're always anxious about _something_."

Saiki weakly smiled and the older prince grinned, ruffling the black-haired wizard's hair endearingly.

"There, there, Saiki-kun."

_I'm still worried about Yuki-chan._

* * *

Yuki continued weaving as she looked at the clock. Her wrists ached but she continued sewing, a bit of sweat running down her chin.

_I'm... I'm halfway done...almost..._

"Yuki-san, it's time to take a break," Ayaka wondered as she walked in with a slightly melancholic expression. "You've been at this for hours...and you..."

She was cut off when the black witch lightly gasped having once again accidentally poked herself in the side of her palm, this time hard enough to draw blood.

"N-No need to worry..." Yuki muttered darkly, lifting her hand to lap away the blood and rub at the newest injury as her foster mother quickly grabbed a bandage and applied it to her daughter's palm, earning the black witch to lightly sigh. "Thanks."

"Yuki-san... Is... Is the person you're making this for that important?" Ayaka frowned, her eyes glimmering in worry. "Who is it anyway? Doremi-chan, perhaps?"

_Or that one you call Saiki-kun?_

"A dear friend of mine," the black witch bit her lip, continuing to weave as if her life depended on it. "A very sweet and a very dear friend."

"A sweet and dear friend?"

"U-Un."

"Is that so, Yuki-san?"

"Y-Yes..."

Yuki blushed heavily, her mind already pulling up a picture of the black-haired wizard. "I-It's someone who is very special and precious to me... Someone that always makes me happy just by being around, and someone who makes me feel so warm and cozy...like that feeling you get when you sip hot cocoa or when you're curled up by the fire in a big and comfy blanket... That feeling that's really amazing yet also really fulfilling although you don't quite understand it until you and that special person are close together..."

Ayaka blinked. "Is... Is it really like that for you? You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so fondly about someone like that before... Have I ever met this person before?"

The black witch shook her head honestly. "No, but if you two do by chance meet okaa-sama, please treat my special someone with the upmost respect, okay?"

_Please treat my Saiki-kun lovingly. Don't hurt him...he's too special and too precious as much as delicate to be handled with something other than the highest care possible..._

"Oh..." Her foster mother smiled a bit weakly. "I guess it's someone you really do treasure..."

Yuki nodded. "I have to finish this scarf..." she mused, mostly to herself. "I have to finish it quickly..."

_For Saiki-kun... For Saiki-kun..._

And Shinoya Ayaka simply nodded in return, her smile widening.

"Got it, Yuki-san."

The black witch made a light 'huh' sound and then just mindlessly continued with her needlework.

_I have to hurry. I have to be hasty and get this done quickly. It's for Saiki-kun, and Saiki-kun needs this as soon as possible... Or at least just in time for Christmas!_

* * *

"Okay, I'm out, okaa-san!"

Doremi rushed outside; dressed in her coat again although this time for some reason she styled her ruby-red hair into its usual school-occasional ponytails rather than odango buns.

The pink witch sighed, her breath visible in the cool winter air as she looked down at the bag she was carrying, smiling softly at it. She soon giggled and skipped down the path, looking about as she did.

_Everyone's already setting up for Christmas... That's good, Yuki-chan and the others will love it here... Although Kurumi-chan's probably going to ruin it with her condescending behavior! I know she doesn't mean to sound like that... I wonder if she's even going to be amazed..._

The red head already found herself sighing at the mental image of the normally nonchalant cool gray witch not being impressed...it took so little to amaze her when it came to people, but when it was culture wise, it's like such a thing as being 'culturally-shocked' just didn't exist for the mature-appearing female known as Sayoko Kurumi.

_Akemi-chan might like it... Although she's been rather moody since that day when Yuki-chan left... I wonder how Yuki-chan's doing now anyway. It seems so odd that she hasn't visited... I kinda wish she did... I wanted to share some of the cake with her..._

Doremi sighed heavily again, slumping a bit.

_It's not fair... I really wanted to see Yuki-chan smiling so brightly like always when I shared my treats... Momo-chan probably would have liked it, too... We all can't help but adore Yuki-chan when she starts to smile... Even Akatsuki-kun, although that makes me a bit envious! Ah!_

The pink witch snapped out of it and shook her head vehemently.

_No, no, no! Yuki-chan likes Saiki-kun, Akatsuki-kun's younger twin BROTHER, not Akatsuki-kun himself! Doremi, you're just being silly! Although I can't still quite FATHOM why she likes Saiki-kun, I mean... Sure he's a little polite like Akatsuki-kun and yeah his smile is cute like Akatsuki-kun's but of course Akatsuki-kun's much, MUCH cooler than he is! Akatsuki-kun's so much friendlier, more sociable, easy-going, compassionate..._

A blush soon made its way to Doremi's cheeks as she looked up, her eyes glimmering at the thought of the older prince's warm smile.

_Sweet, handsome, warm, perfect... Akatsuki-kun is just amazing... Why would he even like someone as clumsy and loud as me anyway? It just wouldn't make sense... Akatsuki-kun... How can I even tell him how much I like him?_

The pink witch soon perked up and sighed again as she looked over, quickly brightening up.

_Ah, here's Yuki-chan's house already! I'll just talk to her and..._

As Doremi continued her mental preparations, she headed up to the front door of the Shinoya household and knocked lightly on the door and waited.

And sure enough, Shinoya Ayaka answered the door.

"Ah, Doremi-chan! Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan no okaa-san." Doremi smiled brightly, her eyes closing. "Is Yuki-chan busy? A few days ago, she left the Mahou-Dou saying that she was a bit sick so we've all been really worried about her for a while now... How is she?"

"Yuki-san's doing fine, but..." she hesitated, confusing the red-haired girl in ponytails for a moment. "She is rather busy... She hasn't moved from her spot in ages since she started..."

"Started what?" the pink witch asked innocently though inside she was surprised._ Too busy to even visit Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun? To visit the FLATS 5 and Oyajide? I can't imagine what Yuki-chan's doing... But then again, Akatsuki-kun did say that she's a rather unpredictable girl..._

"Oh, she's sewing a scarf." Ayaka laughed a bit, rather embarrassed. "But Yuki-san's really stubborn, and she refuses to tell me who it's for... It's probably for someone really important..."

"Someone...really important?" Doremi frowned, immediately thinking of Saiki.

_That makes sense...but wasn't Akemi-chan also making a scarf for her older brother?_

"So is she too busy to go on a walk with me, Shinoya-san?"

Ayaka shrugged. "I'll go ask her, Doremi-chan... Why don't you come inside? It's really cold out."

The pink witch nodded and followed after Yuki's mother, closing the door on her way in as she soon settled on the couch, feeling rather shy and self-conscious in that moment.

_It's just Yuki-chan... What am I so nervous about anyway?_

"Yuki-san," Ayaka called, walking into the other room, sighing as she did. "Doremi-chan's here and she was wondering if..."

Yuki immediately halted her progress, looking up at the older Shinoya in confusion. "Doremi-chan's here?"

Her mother simply nodded.

"Yes, she wanted to spend some time with you, Yuki-san."

The black witch blinked.

_Doremi-chan..._

"Um..."

_I have to finish this...for Saiki-kun, for Saiki-kun!_

"Sorry, I'm really busy, okaa-sama... I need to finish this so just apologize to Doremi-chan and make her some hot cocoa, okay?"

"Now, Yuki-san!" Ayaka exclaimed, her hands on her hips in a scolding matter. "You've been working hard enough on that scarf and you're even overworking yourself! Now your nice little friend has visited and it would be extremely rude to just push her out into the cold! So take a break and go for a walk with your friend!"

"But okaa-sama~!"

"No buts!"

Yuki groaned and stood up, rubbing her wrist. "Fine, fine."

And with that, she walked into the living room where the pink witch was.

"Doremi-chan?"

Doremi immediately looked up, surprised. "Oh, Yuki-chan! So you're doing alright now?"

The black witch sighed, still stroking her bruised wrist. "Um... Doremi-chan... This is a bad time..."

The red-haired girl looked confused at that and quickly smiled, tilting her head to the side as she stood up. "Really? Why?"

"I'm...working on something."

"Oh, your scarf right? Your mom mentioned..."

Yuki nodded shyly, shrugging. "G-Gomen-naisai..."

Doremi smiled sadly, shaking her head. "It's for Saiki-kun right?"

The increased blushing in the black witch's seemed to confirm it.

"I...I have to finish..." she murmured, rubbing her wrist again as her eyes fluttered as if fighting to stay open. "I have to finish...Saiki-kun's scarf..."

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

Yuki's eyes suddenly snapped wide and she shook her head fervently before smiling cheerfully at the pink witch like always. "Where did you even want to go, Doremi-chan? Okaa-sama wanted me to take a break..."

_Although I really don't want to..._

Doremi's smile faded into slight surprise. "A break? Well, it's cold out so can we just stay inside and talk?"

The black witch nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Yuki hopped to the pink witch's side as they sat down, giggling, the blond girl instinctively sliding an arm around the red-haired girl's shoulders. "So why'd you visit me here anyway, Doremi-chan?"

"Just to check on how you are... I'm glad you're doing alright though, everyone...especially Onpu-chan and Kurumi-chan was worried about you, Yuki-chan."

This surprised the black witch a bit and she took her arm back, shuffling her feet rather uncomfortably. "Were they?"

_As always... Doremi-chan-tachi is much too nice... I really don't like that..._

Doremi nodded, smiling.

"Why wouldn't we be worried about our friend, Yuki-chan? So, about Saiki-kun's scarf..."

"I-I'm almost done!" Yuki exclaimed, blushing furiously before groaning, sulking a bit. "It's just taking a while because I'm not very good at sewing at all... Hey speaking of sewing, is Akemi-chan finished?"

Doremi nodded. "She is... In fact..."

_(Enter the memory of Harukaze Doremi!)_

"_I-I'm finally done!"_

"_It's so cute, Akemi-chan!" Moriko exclaimed as she stared at Akemi's finished white scarf in approval as the crystal witch held it up, a blush on her cheeks and a soft smile on her lips._

"_I-I'm glad that it's done..." Akemi murmured, holding her finished work close. "I hope nii-san likes it..."_

"_It really does look nice, Akemi-chan," Hazuki commented with a gentle smile, Momoko nodding in amazement._

"_Definitely!"_

"_T-Thanks Hazuki-chan, Momo-chan..."_

"_Hana-chan wonders where Yuki is," Hana sighed heavily, swinging her legs. "Hana-chan wants Yuki to see Akemi's pretty scarf~!"_

_The crystal witch froze at the mention of the black witch, frowning._

_Kurumi perked up. "Either way... Daisuke-san's sure to like Akemi-chan's scarf...but where is Yuki-chan?"_

"_A-Ah... That is..."_

_Doremi blinked in confusion._

"_Um..."_

_(Now back to reality!)_

"She's also worried about you, Yuki-chan."

"I'll talk to her later, but do tell Akemi-chan that I'm happy for her." Yuki smiled, turning to the side. "Where did you want to go? You never answered my question, Doremi-chan."

"I wanted to visit Akatsuki-kun but I just chickened out..." Doremi hit the side of her head childishly. "I'm not surprised really... I can't imagine being in Akatsuki-kun's home with all the other wizards...especially Saiki-kun."

"Saiki-kun's not really that intimidating..." Yuki giggled herself though sighed, groaning. "I know he's a little rough, but..."

The black witch trailed off as her lips curved into a smile, becoming soft and tender as she looked up, her brown eyes glimmering. "Saiki-kun's still kind-hearted, still warm...and he's so reliable and tender...I really do love...someone like Saiki-kun. He's so sweet..."

"You're different when you talk about Saiki-kun, Yuki-chan."

"Huh?"

Shinoya stared at her in confusion, blinking. "What do you mean by that, Doremi-chan?"

"I mean it seems like you really do like him..." Doremi smiled, chuckling a bit. "I envy you a bit for being so straight-forward... If only Saiki-kun took you seriously..."

"If only!" Yuki exclaimed in agreement, shaking her head like crazy. "Saiki-kun's really smart but it's just so annoying how he never takes me seriously at all! It's like he doesn't even see me as a woman! And I'm totally a woman, right Doremi-chan?"

Doremi made a face at that and blushed heavily. "I-I'm a woman too, but if we think about Kurumi-chan..."

The two girls paused and imagined the mature gray witch before both flustering and moaning in pure agony.

"THAT'S JUST UNFAIR!"

They then looked at each other in surprise before laughing.

"Well, I need to get back to work, Doremi-chan,"

"Oh, can I watch, Yuki-chan?"

"Sure thing!"

Yuki took Doremi's hand and pulled her into the 'work station', allowing the pink witch to see the red scarf in the making.

"Oh... You chose red, Yuki-chan?"

"It's still a passionate color."

The black witch quickly got to her knees and pulled her work close, continuing. "I'm almost done."

"But will Saiki-kun like it?" Doremi wondered as she seated herself. "Who knows?"

"Who knows?" Yuki found herself echoing, sighing as she wove the red fabrics.

_Saiki-kun..._

Ayaka soon peeked in from the doorway and sighed for a moment before simply shaking her head.

"Aw well."

* * *

"She fell asleep."

Yuki sighed as she wrapped a blanket around the unconscious pink witch's shoulders, ruffling the ruby red locks. "I worked for only four hours...and she fell asleep."

The black witch sighed as Doremi's cherry-pink lips parted in her sleep, pressing their foreheads together.

"I guess Doremi-chan really was tired... That's not too bad, is it?"

"Yuki-san?" Yuki perked up as Ayaka came in, carrying a tray of cookies. "Harukaze-san called... She's a little worried about Doremi-chan but she's relieved to know that she's here."

_Does Doremi-chan's mother trust us that much_? The thought made the black witch frown.

"...I see."

"Why don't you wake her up and I'll take her home?" her mother suggested. "Or do you want your little friend to stay a little longer?"

_That's a good question._

"Let's wait until she wakes up... I'm sure she'll want one of your _oishii_ cookies, okaa-sama." For some reason, her tongue felt heavy saying that. Why was it? If Doremi left, she could get to work on her scarf, and Christmas...

Yuki glanced at the calendar and turned blank at the date.

December 24th. Christmas was _tomorrow_.

Had she really been working _that_ long? The aching in her wrists confirmed it.

But Ayaka smiled, setting down the tray and heading out.

"If that's what you want."

_Oh sweet Mahoukai._

Filled with a desperate panic she got back to work on the scarf quickly, her needle swiping through her already abused hands though she paid no attention to the thin lines of red that matched in with her passionate needlework so perfectly.

_I HAVE TO FINISH!_

Beads of sweat ran down her cheek as the threads wove together until she stabbed herself with the sewing needle, gasping lightly.

Doremi stirred but didn't wake up. What a heavy sleeper.

"O-Ow..." the black witch whimpered, sniffling as she stared at the self-inflicted mark, blood running down as she yanked her hand back before the crimson red could taint the scarf. "I-I didn't want that to happen...no..."

Before she knew it, tears were welling up and she was rubbing away the blood, pressing her lips to the wound as a sob escaped her throat.

"Saiki-kun... I... I..."

The pink witch's lips parted again and crushed together as she let out a light moan, surprising Yuki as her hand fell to the floor and the tears went away, making the black witch stare tentatively at the awakening red-head with glimmering brown eyes.

"Do...Doremi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan...how long was I asleep?" Doremi yawned loudly with her hand raised, her eyes fluttering open. "Do I smell...cookies?"

Yuki had to smile at that. "Yeah, okaa-sama made some for us."

_She's awake. Doremi-chan's awake._

The pink witch smiled at first with half-opened eyes before those same magenta orbs jolted wide with horror as she took in the shocking sight of the black witch's hand dripping crimson blood.

"You're _bleeding_, losing precious _blood_! What did you _do_, Yuki-chan?"

"Poked myself," Yuki muttered ruefully although the red-haired girl probably didn't hear; she already jumped up and went searching for a bandage for a few moments before returning urgently, placing the band-aid on the wound before frowning at the several other bandages.

"Akemi-chan didn't make nearly this many mistakes."

The black witch shrugged before taking the sewing needle and once again continuing her work, earning Doremi's frown of concern to deepen.

"Yuki-chan...shouldn't you take a break?"

"Nope," she answered much too simply, her eyes glancing momentarily at the tray of cookies her mother had left there earlier. "Help yourself."

"I don't want a _cookie_ when you're overworking yourself!" Doremi exclaimed exasperated, though she still grabbed one anyway. Hey, they looked pretty good. "Saiki-kun wouldn't like this..."

Although she grudgingly had no _idea_ what the younger prince liked and didn't like.

"It's Christmas Eve, Doremi-chan."

"Huh?" the pink witch's eyes became question marks. She knew what day it was; there was a reason why she wanted to visit Akatsuki today after all. "Of course it is, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have to get this done by tomorrow."

Doremi's mouth became an o when she noticed Yuki's grip tighten on the needlework and her lips spread into a smile.

"Oh, I see. But you don't need to hurt yourself over it, Yuki-chan. Just pour your feelings into it." She took a bite out of the cookie. "This tastes great."

The black witch said naught but went back to sewing, her abnormally focused brown eyes still locked on her work.

"Speaking of which, I need to get going...do you mind if I take the rest of these cookies?"

Yuki nodded but said nothing.

"Right..." Doremi muttered awkwardly, pushing all of the cookies except for one into a plastic bag, and she placed that bag in the bag she was carrying before, standing up. "Um...by the way, Yuki-chan?"

No response.

"W-Well... We're having a Christmas party tomorrow at the Mahou-Dou...after you give this to Saiki-kun, will you join us?"

The black witch shrugged again.

"Good luck, Yuki-chan," the pink witch murmured gently heading out before casting once last glance at the young Shinoya girl, smiling when she noticed her reaching for a cookie and grasping it before pulling it back and nibbling on it uncertainly. "See you there."

Finally, Yuki spoke.

"See you, Doremi-chan."

Smiling brightly now, Harukaze closed the door on her way out.

* * *

She finished. It was late, and her mother had left saying that it was a meeting and she'd be back _early in time for Christmas_, but...

She was done. And it still felt incomplete.

Yuki stared at the fabric uncertainly, chewing on her soft lower lip.

"I don't get it...all I see is a red scarf." _A_ red scarf, not _her_ red scarf.

And especially not _Saiki-kun's_ red scarf.

Meme was sleeping upstairs in her room, most likely...she was probably worried about her...but...

_It can't be done. Not like this._

Yuki blinked, her brown eyes taking in the finished red scarf. It wasn't too messily made thankfully, it looked _normal_.

And that's what bugged her. What made _this_ red scarf physically different than the kinds you see in stores?

"Where did I go wrong?" she wondered, lightly stroking the fabric and holding it close to her face to nuzzle it. "It smells nice, and it's warm...but I don't like it. What's wrong with it?"

"_Your name fits you."_

Yuki's eyes jolted wide as she found herself jumping into another memory.

"_Your name fits you," Saiki muttered, tearing through the sheet of paper covered in constant signatures. "Shinoya Miyuki. Shinoya Yuki. Snow. It fits you just fine."_

_The black witch stared at him with wide eyes like a deer in headlights. "Really now?"_

"_Ebony hair, dark like mine," the black-haired wizard made a 'huh' sound as he glanced at the long ebony hair at her waist, held by that same green holder. "Eyes that are almost a chocolate brown... Shinoya Miyuki. It fits your appearance, but not your personality."_

"_I don't like Miyuki. I told you to call me just Yuki, Saiki-kun."_

"_Whatever works, Yuki-chan," he answered with a huff, shrugging. "It's such a nice name for you either way... It's rather interesting..."_

_Suddenly he smiled; making Yuki shudder with the warm feeling that smile gave her._

"_I like that name. Shinoya Yuki-chan."_

_Yuki. Miyuki._

Yuki's eyes slowly widened.

_Well, duh._

Filled with new inspiration, the black witch grabbed the white thread, etching in a snowflake in the corner of the scarf, smiling in victory. It was small, but still noticeable nevertheless.

_There! NOW I'm done!_

Yuki soon yawned, lying her head on top of her scarf, sighing a bit.

_Tomorrow, I can finally give this to Saiki-kun on Christmas. I can't wait._

She soon smiled before drifting off.

"Saiki-_kun_..."

_(And on Christmas night...)_

_Looks like she didn't come after all..._

Saiki picked up the present as he stared at it melancholically, sighing.

_I couldn't even give her this... Oh well, I suppose._

"Saiki-kun, Doremi-chan said there would be a party at the Mahou-Dou," Akatsuki started, reaching out to grasp Saiki's shoulder. "Will you be coming with us?" For some reason, he sounded hopeful. "Yuki-chan might be there."

_How am I supposed to give this to her with those girls AND onii-chan around though? Not to mention how suspicious it'll sound if I ask to be alone with her..._

"I might as well." He muttered darkly, looking off towards the side as his grip tightened on the gift. "But it's only because you asked me to though, onii-chan."

The older prince smiled at that and affectionately patted his younger brother's head in gratitude.

"Thanks, Sai. Hey, maybe we'll get to see how people decorate Misora itself... It could be quite the sight."

Saiki's eyes suddenly jolted wide in realization.

"_They're putting a gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of Misora on Christmas Day! It'll be so pretty... Let's meet there okay?"_

_That's right! That tree!_

"Onii-chan, I need to go somewhere..." the words were slipping out faster than he intended as he brushed away his twin's hand, grasping his coat and slipping it over his arms as he rushed out. "It won't take long, I promise!"

Akatsuki was simply left there, confused.

"Sai...ki-kun?"

_me o mitsu metara sugu atata mete_

_(when I looked at you, your sight warmed me)_

"KYAAAAA~!"

Yuki rushed out of the house, nearly stumbling as she held her red scarf in a bundle close to her heart as she groaned.

"I-I can't believe I slept so long!"

_shinjiteru GARASU ni ka ita moji_

_("I believe in you" were the words I etched on the window)_

The black witch soon shook her head.

"I still...have to give this to Saiki-kun... I better hurry!"

And with that, she rushed off.

_imafuri sosogu kono yuki no naka_

_(in the midst of the falling snow)_

Saiki himself looked about as he walked through the crowds, frowning a bit.

"Will Yuki-chan...really be there?"

_tada hitori sagashiteru_

_(I'm looking for you alone)_

He groaned as he pulled out the gift again, staring at it.

"I should at least give this to her, right? I owe Yuki-chan that much."

"_And considering how lucky I am to know you, Christmas makes me really happier than it would have before, especially since you're here right now..."_

"_Whatever you say."_

"_Funny, we run into each other twice in the same day... Hey, maybe destiny wants us together!"_

"_Yeah... Right..."_

"_Oh, you never listen to me!"_

Yuki continued running through the snow desperately, still holding her scarf close, panting a bit.

_Saiki-kun..._

"_You shouldn't push yourself like that, especially not in this kind of weather."_

"_What will I ever do with you?"_

"_Ah... It's a little hard saying this, Yuki-chan..."_

"_You really don't miss a beat do you?"_

"_Are you doing any better?"_

"_Have a safe return, Yuki-chan..."_

_shiawase to aruiteiru ne_

_(All these couples walking around town_)

Yuki found herself picking up the pace as she looked over and noticed a different couple from earlier, her eyes widened.

_machi chuu no koibito tachi wa_

_(They sure seem happy, huh?)_

The two were hugging and looking awfully romantic as she snapped her head back and continued running.

"Will Saiki-kun and I ever be like that?"

_ano goro no futari no you de_

_(I'm actually heartbroken at the sight)_

Saiki stared at the clock topped with snow, a frown on his face.

"It's late...should I really expect to see her there?"

_mune ga kuru shiku naru_

_(they remind me of how we were back then)_

He looked at the present again, Yuki's smile flashing in his mind.

_watashi ni dekiru koto ga aru kana_

_(if there's one thing that I can do)_

The black witch stopped at a red light, her fingers still grasping onto the scarf.

"I went through all this hard work... I can't stop now."

Her eyes glimmered as she looked back down at it, biting her lip at the sight of her still-bandaged hands.

_anata no tame ni nani ka shitakute_

_(I'll do anything if it's just for you)_

And as soon as it was green and good to walk through, she dashed.

"Saiki-kun..."

"_gomen ne" sae mo ie nakatta_

_(even if "sorry" doesn't have a form, I'm still thinking)_

As she was running, tears formed in her eyes as they fell, sparkling in the winter air.

_hitotsu yuuki o moteba anata to irareta_

_(...that one courage I have when I'm with you.)_

Yuki sighed heavily, her eyes glimmering.

"This is for Saiki-kun."

_moshi kana u nara sugu ai ni kite_

_(if this voice can reach you, come to me immediately)_

Saiki perked up as he stopped, his eyes wide.

"What was that?"

_te no hira de toketeku hikaru yuki_

_(as the shining snow melts on the palms of my hands)_

His breath as visible in the winter air as he looked at the present for the umpteenth time, his coal eyes glimmering a bit.

"Yuki-chan? Was that her? Or just the snow?"

_ano hito shisa ga mada kienai yo_

_(if that kindness still hasn't disappeared yet)_

_Please. Saiki-kun._

Her feet were starting to hurt from running so much but she didn't slow down, still as desperate to reach her goal as ever.

_Please, Saiki-kun._

_kono mune ni furitsuzuku_

_(then in this heart, it will continue raining)_

_Please just be there._

Her eyes soon shut as she pushed herself.

_PLEASE!_

Saiki walked down the path as she continued running, and after a while, the two both took in the sight of the gigantic, beautiful and bright Christmas tree in the center of Misora.

_masshiro na KURISUMASU TSURII miageteru watashi wa hitori_

_(At the big white Christmas tree, I look at it alone)_

Yuki breathed in surprise.

"So pretty..."

She stopped, clutching the scarf even tighter.

"I made it here...but is Saiki-kun here?"

_kono basho de te o tsunaida ne_

_(in this place where I once held your hand tight)_

"It really is a sight...impressive," Saiki noted before tightening his grip on the present and perking up.

"Wait a minute..."

_egao o omoidasu_

_(I will always remember that smile)_

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki immediately flinched as she walked forward, noticing Saiki for the first time, walking up uncertainly.

"Saiki-kun?"

_sabishii yoru wa koe ga kikitai_

_(I want to hear your voice on these lonely nights_)

"I didn't expect to see you..." she began softly, walking forward with the scarf behind her. "I'm surprised Saiki-kun, but..."

_namida no hi ni mo tsuyosa kanjite_

_(I feel you even on those days where I cried)_

The black witch soon smiled, shrugging. "I'm also really, really happy..." Yuki bowed, her eyes closed in gratitude. "Thank you, Saiki-kun."

_deae takoto wa guuzen jaanai_

_(it was no coincidence we met)_

This surprised Saiki a bit as he shook his head. "You don't have to bow, Yuki-chan." He sighed as he did.

_itsumo nori koe rareta_

_(I was able to overcome anything...)_

The younger prince blushed a bit lightly as he just spoke.

"I came only because I wanted to see you."

_anata ga ita kara_

_(because you were there for me)_

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, her own blush deepening as she lightly gasped.

_me o mitsu metara sugu atata mete_

_(when I looked at you, your sight warmed me)_

"I feel the same way!" she exclaimed before she could change her mind about it. "I really, REALLY wanted to see you so this was the first place I looked, but..."

_shinjiteru GARASU ni ka ita moji_

_("I believe in you" were the words I etched on the window)_

The black witch closed her eyes and bowed her head, her eyes glimmering.

"I never thought...that you would actually show up...so I was a little worried, but I was still so desperate to see you..."

_imafuri sosogu kono yuki no naka_

_(in the midst of the falling snow)_

Saiki frowned at that, looking about around the snow, trying not to meet those eyes.

"Yuki-chan... You shouldn't have..."

_tada hitori sagashiteru_

_(I'm looking for you alone)_

The sunny blonde just smiled at that, looking up at the black-haired wizard with brown eyes sparkling in complete adoration.

"I wanted to."

_chiisana kagayaki no hitotsu bumo_

_(even if it's only a small fragment of light)_

Saiki had to smile and pull up his collar again before turning surprised as she walked forward and tenderly wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Yuki-chan...?"

_wasureru koto nante dekinai yo_

_(I won't be able to forget about it)_

"Perfect fit!" Yuki exclaimed in glee, completely delighted. "Great, after all this hard work, it's a perfect fit!"

_doko ni iru no ima tsutaetai_

_(wherever those things are right now)_

"You worked on a scarf for me?" he wondered in confusion, reaching up to touch the red fabric. "Wasn't it hard?"

The black witch just stuck her tongue out at that, giggling.

_moshi kana u nara sugu ai ni kite_

_(if this voice can reach you, come to me immediately)_

Saiki frowned at that and shook his head, making her flinch in fear.

"P-Please accept it, Saiki-kun..."

_te no hira de toketeku hikaru yuki_

_(as the shining snow melts on the palms of my hands)_

"I do appreciate it Yuki-chan, and it would be rude to expect but...you made it, right?"

Yuki nodded eagerly, blushing heavily.

"Y-You needed a scarf so that's what I made!"

_ano hito shisa ga mada kienai yo_

_(if that kindness still hasn't disappeared yet)_

"So this is why you never came earlier..." the younger prince muttered, earning the black witch to perk up, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to do it, Saiki-kun. I really did."

_kono mune ni furitsuzuku_

_(then in this heart, it will continue raining)_

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, groaning with irritation.

"That's a little unfair though... How am I supposed to...? Really?"

_zutto oboeteru sou yuki ga furu_

_(I will always remember the layers of fallen snow)_

Finally he just pulled out the gift, making Yuki's eyes pop up wide with disbelief and surprise.

"Am I...dreaming?"

_kono machi de tsunaide nukumori o_

_(in this city where all the seasons connected)_

"Humans make it look so easy...giving presents to each other with a 'Merry Christmas to you'; it's so embarrassing." He groaned. "You like this sort of thing, right? 'Cute', as you call it?"

_mada dono ku kana te o sashi dase ba_

_(maybe if I spread my arms into the eternality falling before me)_

The black witch tentatively reached for the gift, her eyes still wide like a deer in headlights.

"This artistic wrapping...the complete perfection... Y-You wrapped this yourself, and the wrapping paper itself is so cute!"

_furi tsumoru eien ga_

_(will somehow reach into your embrace)_

Saiki had to smile a bit at how silly she was being, pointing his finger at it. "You supposed to open it, aren't you?"

"I-I know that, it's just this is the first real present you ever gave me for Christmas so I'm really excited!" she exclaimed indignantly, still blushing like crazy before looking down in a discouraged manner. "The fact that you bought something for me is just too much, Saiki-kun..."

The black-haired wizard rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I immediately thought of you when I saw it and this is something you could use..."

Yuki's lips twitched before she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you!"

With that, she carefully opened the present, taking extra care to not tear the paper Saiki had gone through the trouble of wrapping...although the younger prince probably didn't care anyway. Yuki was weird like that.

And finally...

She froze at the sight of the small pencil bag, it didn't even seem like Saiki himself had bought it; it looked like something she herself would immediately purchase upon seeing it and being infatuated with how cute the dang thing was.

It was adorable, really, small enough to fit into both her hands, colored a light pure blue with a printed chibi white bear on it with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck, surrounded by several wintery decorations. And the zipper she also noticed, had a few bead attached with the kanji for her name printed on it.

It wasn't a romantic gift; it was something that just seemed natural for the black witch to own, to have. Chances were if someone asked, it would be a question if she had bought it, not someone else.

And it was the best thing she could have gotten from him.

"I'm sorry, it's not much..."

"I love it. I _love_ it!"

"Really?" he stared at her in slight surprise; though somewhere in his mind he only thought the two words _knew it_. "I figured...you've always liked these sorts of things."

And the fact that he knew what she liked made it even more special. This was despite the fact that Saiki had a weird way of knowing everything about everybody except himself.

"I love it~!" Yuki squealed, rubbing the pencil bag—_her_ gift, no one else's—against her cheek. "Saiki-kun, you're the best! The greatest! It's the most natural present I've ever gotten! And it's the only present you've ever given me, too..."

Saiki blinked at that, rolling his eyes with a slight blush. "You're just completely...childish, Yuki-chan."

The black witch perked up at that, her eyes narrowing. "I can be a woman, Saiki-kun. Let me give you the second part of your gift."

"There's two parts?" he wondered, reaching up to grip the scarf, burying his face in it a bit. "Honestly, Yuki-chan; the scarf is more than enough..."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"CLOSE!"

Saiki obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly as he yanked the scarf down a bit. Yuki smiled and took a big step forward, standing on her toes so that their faces could inch closer.

And the black-haired wizard, sensitive as he was, shivered a bit from feeling her cool breath against his lips.

"Um... Yuki-chan? Can I at least know what you're doing?"

A smirk pulled at her own lips as she pushed herself forward, planting a chaste kiss on the younger prince's cheek. Yuki quickly pulled back, grinning. Saiki's eyes opened and he touched where she kissed him, making a 'huh' sound.

"Over-affectionate as always, I see."

Her smile twitched.

"I love you, Saiki-kun. I really do love you, idiot."

"I'm not the goof who ran around in circles without realizing that the center square of Misora is only a ten minute walk if I just go _straight_," he countered, making her do a comically-styled fall over.

"S-Saiki-kun, that is-!"

"Another fine example of your terrible sense of direction; don't ever become a land guide okay?"

"You condescending, smart-mouthed, overly-sensitive, broody..._CUTIE_!" she seethed, flailing her arms about in a pouting manner. "You're so lucky that I like you!"

Saiki just stared at her, clearly questioning her mental stability.

"I'm not cute."

"Right, guys prefer handsome, got it." Yuki stuck up both thumbs in mock approval. "I'll be sure to keep your man-ego up, my sweet Saiki-kun."

Silence.

"...Thank you for the present, Yuki-chan."

"It was nothing, really. Thank you."

The black witch smiled sincerely, her eyes closing. "Merry Christmas, Saiki-kun. I really do love you."

Saiki smiled himself as he patted the top of the blonde's head, earning a giggle of delight. "A merrier Christmas to you, Yuki-chan. You deserve it."

"No, I..." she stopped when he separated from her and walked away into the snow, grasping the scarf again. Yuki blinked before turning to the tree, watching the sparkle.

"I love Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun got me a present...and Saiki-kun smiled at me..." she muttered as if trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream. "I...love...Saiki-kun."

Her heart felt warm as she gripped her gift tighter.

"Merry Christmas then, huh?"

"Yuki-chan, there you are!"

"Oh, Doremi-chan," Yuki stated, still in a bit of a daze as the pink witch dashed up, looking obviously very delighted.

"I knew you'd be here, well are you ready? The party's waiting on you!"

Doremi grabbed her arm and yanked her friend forward, squealing.

"It's so great, Momo-chan made us a tray-load of cookies plus the one from your mother's if you don't mind... I came looking for you because I remembered how bad your sense of direction is, do you mind?"

Yuki quickly shook her head, quickly sliding her precious gift into her pocket.

"No... I... That's fine. Thank you, Doremi-chan."

Doremi laughed, and finally the black witch got curious.

"You're really happy today, huh? What are you so excited about?"

"The same thing you are!"

"Akatsuki-kun?"

She nodded, turning at the black witch to wink. "He's coming to the Christmas Party with the others~! I'm really glad for that."

It only took a minute for Shinoya to understand before she glomped the pink witch, squealing.

"Doremi-chan, thank you! Merry Christmas!"

_My romantic Christmas with Saiki-kun hasn't ended yet! Christmas...really is something amazing._

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: While on an adventure in the park, I was found by this strange little girl named Amu, and she might be onto my secret!_

_Other Ojamajos: NANI?_

_Yuki: Or not... She actually thinks I'm a wish-granting fairy._

_Doremi: Don't scare us like that, Yuki-chan... But what are you going to do?_

_Aiko: Ya really screwed up..._

_Yuki: Don't worry, it'll be fine! Besides, Amu-chan's so cute just like Poppu-chan! I want her to smile at me and call me 'nee-chan'!_

_Hazuki: Yuki-chan..._

_Akemi: Really..._

_Moriko: She's an idiot._

_Kurumi: Oh, Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: Don't worry, it'll be fine, Amu-chan! Nee-chan will make all your dreams come true!_

_Hana: Go for it, Yuki!_

_Momoko: Oh man..._

_Onpu: I wonder what'll happen~?_

_Doremi: ...I'm really worried right now. Can you really be a sister, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: No need to worry!_

_Other Ojamajos Except Hana: That just makes us worry more!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Grant My Wish! Yuki-chan As Nee-chan?"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

**Bonus~!**

**Omake: All's Well That Ends Well! Merry Christmas!**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YUKI-CHAN!"

Yuki blinked as she was covered in streamers, the rest of the Ojamajos standing there with stamped grins on their faces, and Doremi smiled at her as well.

"They really hoped you'd make it."

The black witch just stared in shock, her hands trembling.

"E-Everyone... Tha... Thank you."

Akemi walked up, carrying her own present, blushing furiously.

"U-Um, I really wanted to apologize for earlier... Merry Christmas, Yuki-chan, I know this is weird...but... I... I just..."

"It's okay, Akemi-chan."

The crystal witch looked up in surprise, her eyes glimmering as Yuki shrugged.

"I don't mind, really. Merry Christmas."

She took the present from Akemi's hands before grinning playfully. "No worries!"

The crystal witch had to smile and tentatively wrapped her arms around the black witch in a friendly hug before flinching and quickly getting back, waving her hands.

"I-I'm glad!"

"Still so shy, Akemi-chan!" Moriko gushed with her elbow making contact with her fair friend's shoulder, winking at Yuki. "You ought to feel honored, Yuki-chan."

"I already do," the sunny blond laughed with the present close as she set it down, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. "Thank you as well, Moriko-chan."

"For what?"

"No idea."

Instinctively, Yuki took out the pencil bag she got, delicately setting it atop the crystal witch's present.

"How cute! You bought that for school, right?" Kurumi asked, noticing the gift. "But that's mean, Yuki-chan, you should have gotten something for me..."

"Ha-ha," she simply laughed, not daring to correct who really bought the present. "Merry Christmas, Kurumi-chan."

"Yuki, you have to try Momo's brownies and cookies!" Hana squealed, tackling Yuki and dragging her to the sweets. "Also, your mom's cookies tasted REALLY good, thanks Yuki!"

Yuki casted a glance towards Doremi who innocently smiled.

"Hana-chan, let Yuki-chan walk on her own." Onpu laughed, giggling. "She's probably worn out from her 'romantic' Christmas with Saiki-kun."

"Details, details!" Momoko exclaimed, excited. "What happened anyway?"

"M-Momo-chan, Onpu-onee-sama, that's-!"

"So what was it like, Yuki-chan?" Hazuki asked sweetly, Aiko grinning beside her. Yuki only flustered.

"U-Um... I... Chu..."

"I really want a romantic Christmas with Akatsuki-kun," Doremi sighed, thankfully cutting off the black witch. "You're so lucky, Yuki-chan."

"Yeah...keep telling yourself that, Doremi-chan." She shrugged then, a smile tugging at her lips. "Anyway, Majorika and Lala...are...?"

No answer. Duh.

"...right..."

"Yuki-chan?" Momoko wondered as she sauntered over to the window. "Um...what are you?"

"I should have brought Meme, as soon as Majorika gets back, I'll call her over." Yuki smiled then at the sight of the while falling snow. "I love snow. I love my name."

"Miyuki, or...?" she quickly cut the pink witch off.

"Yuki, always Yuki."

Suddenly she noticed something odd, something that looked like a magical carriage...or was it a sleigh?

_Is that Joou-sama, or...?_

"Yuki-chan? We still need to set up for the other guests..."

"C-Coming! I'll get things ready for Saiki-kun!" Yuki yelped as she bounced back to her friends, taking her thoughts away from the strange sight, completely missing the kanji that had magically formed in the clear starry night.

_Merry Christmas._


	8. Grant My Wish! Yukichan As Neechan!

_I never expected to become an older sibling..._

Yuki is seen walking down the sidewalk with a small girl jumping up and down beside her, giggling as she held tightly onto the blond girl's hand.

"Yuki-nee-chan, what are we going to do today?"

"Um, I'm not sure, Amu-chan..."

The girl now identified as Amu beamed, making Yuki blush slightly.

_S-So cute... But I don't know if I'm cut out for it, but Doremi-chan and I are a lot alike, so I shouldn't screw this up too much, I hope I don't anyway... Amu-chan really is something!_

"Okay, let's get some sweets!"

"Yay sweets!"

Amu clapped her hands in glee, and Yuki smiled, amazed.

_So cute, so adorable... I wanna take her home! But, this adoring feeling... Is this how Akatsuki-kun feels around my Saiki-kun?_

"Amu-chan, do you want to stop by the park and go for a nice walk?"

"Okay!"

The black witch reached for the younger girl's hand again, her smile widening.

_I like being nee-chan. I really do like it a lot..._

"Let's have another great day, okay Amu-chan?"

"Oh, oh, that sounds great! We'll get twice as much sweets, and have lots of fun, and... and..."

Yuki just smiled.

"Yeah..."

_I wish I could be a good nee-chan, though._

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

Another cutesy chapter... Whoo~

Let's go for it. This time there's notes at the end for the confusing things, so no worries! Anyway, this seemed to be a rather dramatic chapter. Who knew? By the way, the insert song this time is "Karenai Hana" by Mikuni Shimokawa. Yes, I think I'm making it a habit of using random songs.

Besides, it's an awesome song. I love Shimokawa Mikuni-chan... I wish I could see her in person. I WANNA GO TO JAPAN SOMEDAY! I hope it's not a pipe dream...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Grant My Wish! Yuki-chan As Nee-chan?_

_Lesson: Remember that little kids don't really know any better...baby siblings are the same! So be lenient, and if they do something good, be excited! Make them smile and warm up your heart~!_

"HAUUUUU! I WANNA TAKE HER HOME!"

Doremi sweatdropped, rolling her eyes. _I knew this was a bad idea..._

"I can't believe you've hid such an adorable little sister from me, Doremi-chan!" Yuki squealed, still holding up the photo the pink witch had brought of her little sister about three years ago after she started piano lessons, with their mother standing proudly beside her and Poppu facing the camera with a smile only a first-grader such as her at the time could pull off. "This is a crime, a total and complete crime... She... Poppu-chan... POPPU-CHAN IS JUST SO CUTE!"

"She's a lot older now, Yuki-chan," the odango girl objected, groaning. "She's not that cute at all...she never really was."

That was a lie and the black witch knew it.

"Give me a break, oh I wish I had a younger sibling to be able to hug and squeeze like a little doll~! It's so unfair, Akatsuki-kun's almost always doting on my Saiki-kun...and...and it's terrible! Aka-chan's nice but he's the worst for practically shoving the fact that I can't ever have Sai-chi all to myself in my face time and time again..." Doremi's eye twitched. She never even _noticed_...

...But the more she thought about it, one of her beloved wizard prince's favorite pastimes was indeed showing affection towards his little brother. Patting his head, ruffling his hair, poking his cheek, touching his shoulder, holding his hand... The two were almost always in contact that way, though Saiki himself was never returning all the affectionate touches...all he did was blush the way Akemi would when around...just about anyone.

It made Doremi's heart swell up with envy.

_It's hard to believe Akatsuki-kun being affectionate towards someone like Saiki-kun, but the fact that they're brothers! Twins! They're so close! I wonder how he'll act towards me if I ever win him over..._

"Doremi-chaaa~n, can I see Poppu-chan now?"

"No, Yuki-chan, Poppu is staying over at her friend's house for a few days... I think it's that girl named Kaoru or something..."

"Isn't Kaoru a boy's name?" Yuki interjected, though this was actually pretty trivial and unimportant. But Doremi answered anyway.

"It's ambiguous. You know, like your own name if you hold onto the _u_?"

The black witch flustered at that, and Doremi smiled.

"Yuki, I mean, can be a boy's name... But your full name, Miyuki... That's a pretty name, you know... I don't understand why you insist on being called Yuki-chan..."

"It... It's a long story, Doremi-chan..."

"It's okay, Yuki-chan. Don't worry about it."

"T-Thanks..."

_That's a relief... It's good if Doremi-chan doesn't push things..._

Yuki looked towards, the side, sighing a bit.

"Um... Doremi-chan? I really don't want to go home right now..."

"Eh? Why?"

Doremi blinked, confused. The black witch just smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Never you mind, Doremi-chan. I'll just go."

"Yuki-chan?"

The black witch took out her majoshikon and it started to glow. "Lesson number one, it is possible to cast spells with these if you're something special, Doremi-chan! No worries, you'll do it too, eventually!"

"Yuki-chan, wha...?"

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Teleport me, onegai!"_

And just like that, Yuki disappeared in a swirl of music notes, leaving one heck of a confused odango.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Yuki appeared in the middle of the park with a sparkle of light, spinning around cutely as she did, giggling.

"Okay, test-out was a success! Arigatou, Joou-sama and Majoren!"

_But I need to get a better hang on these new powers... Not to mention making sure Hana-chan doesn't abuse them... I wish Doremi-chan could use them too, but alas..._

The black witch sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I probably shouldn't have done that in front of her." She just now realizes this. "Now I'll get questioned for sure... Puuuuu... What a paaaain!"

That's when she heard a light squeal.

"Ah! I saw you!"

Yuki froze, beyond certain her heart stopped at that point as she turned around, her eyes locking onto a little girl that probably was still in kindergarten with curly peach-colored hair held up with a big blue ribbon and lovely almost electrical blue eyes. She also appeared to be sporting a small white jacket over a purple dress, carrying a sunny yellow backpack that seemed to carry some sort of blond doll with a purple jester hat.

But the younger Shinoya girl could care less about what the kid was wearing. What mattered was that this girl saw her use magic.

And human witness plus magic equaled majogaeru Yuki.

Not to mention that majogaeru Yuki equals unhappy Saiki, and unhappy Saiki equals...

Abandonment. Departure. Angst. Horror.

_**Shimensoka. **_(**1**)

Oh, her life was officially over.

Well, not really, but Yuki was too big of an overdramatic idiot to figure _that_ out. Back to the current situation!

_WHAT DO I DO?_

The black witch backed away, ultimately shocked.

_This little girl...found out my secret! And if she calls me a witch, I'll turn into a frog, and if that happens... Saiki-kun will leave me for sure!_

No, he wouldn't.

_Not to mention Doremi-chan and the others will hate me..._

No, they wouldn't.

_And Majorika will give me the earful of a thousand-year lifetime!_

...Well, she probably would do _that_.

_But I need to think! What on earth can I say to this little brat? Actually no, she really is cute... If I wasn't in such a panic, I'd take her home... But that's BESIDE THE POINT! What do I DO?_

"Um... Hi."

Perfect.

"I-I know what you're thinking..." she began, nervously holding up her hands. "But the truth is..."

_I'm really a witch from the Majokai that's here to save the world from Majoaku and along the way win the heart of a handsome young night prince who has yet noticed me...not to mention make friends with some human odango girl that has a massive crush on said night prince's older brother._

Okay, how was she supposed to twist that up into some insane fairy tale that this little kid was going to believe? But saying the 'witch' thing probably wasn't the smartest idea...

"I found you..." the girl stated in amazement as she pointed one chubby forefinger to Yuki, who paled a bit. "You're a..."

_Oh dear kami-sama, no._

"You're a..."

_It's all over for me, _the black witch whimpered, her eyes shutting tightly. _Saiki-kun... I never told him how much I loved him..._

"A..."

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun..._

"YOU'RE A FAIRY!"

Wait a minute. Rewind.

Since when was she _Meme_?

"Huh?"

That's when the girl squealed, rushed up to Yuki, and grasped onto the red silk fabric of her skirt, earning a confused blinks from the blond sunny girl.

"You ARE a fairy because of that way you just appeared in a golden light, right? Like Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy, right?"

"Um..." _Just play along, it is a kid after all! _"Yes?"

"I knew it!" she chirped, clapping her hands in delight. "That means you have to grant my wish, right?"

_If fairies can do that, Meme will have a lot of explaining to do... _Yuki thought with a grimace before putting on a friendly smile again, bending down to meet the little girl's blue eyes. "Well... What do you want?"

"I want you to revive baa-chan!"

The black witch froze.

_Forbidden Magic Rule 101: Reviving someone dead with magic is strictly prohibited. If you fail, you get your apprenticeship taken away. If you succeed, you pay the price with your own life._

In other words, by the black witch's standard: only use if _Saiki_ is the said dead person.

"...Yeah, I can't do that."

"Eh?" The little girl stared at her, confused. "But why not, yousei-san?"

"You see, there are certain erm...fairy rules that I have to follow." Yuki put her hands together, apologetic. "I can't revive the dead, manipulate hearts, or heal the sick... Choose something else, okay?"

"You're the worst fairy ever," the girl stated, making the black witch look annoyed before quickly smiling.

"I-I'll still grant any other wish..."

_This little brat..._

"I don't know what else to wish for, yousei-san said that she can't manipulate hearts or even heal the sick... I really had my hopes up, too..." She sighed, kicking a bit of dirt. "But what else is there anyway?"

"I could get you some ice cream or something," Yuki offered, still trying to be nice. "Maybe we could hang out until you figure out your wish..."

"I got it!" the girl suddenly exclaimed, taking off her backpack and taking out the blond doll, holding it up to Yuki. "Make Kururu come to life, okay?"

The black witch blinked. "Kuru...ru? Well, I'd love to, but imagine how adults would react to a talking doll! Just unacceptable..."

Silence for a few seconds before blue eyes narrowed and brown eyes closed in forced apology.

"You really are a terrible fairy."

Yuki fell over anime-style at that particular comment but quickly got up, laughing.

"S-Sorry..."

_Uguuu... This little brat is getting on my nerves~! But still...so cute...She really is cute!_

"Maybe I'll just take your offer then, yousei-san." The girl shrugged, placing her doll back into her backpack. The black witch stared a bit before forcing yet another smile, still refraining from harming the little child in any way possible whether it be in anger, affection, or otherwise.

"I can't think of anything else, so I'll come up with something... I'll take you up on your offer then... Hey, do you go to school here anyway? To blend in with all the people?"

Yuki just nodded. "Yeah, I go the Misora Junior High, but..."

"Okay then! Later yousei-san!"

And with that, the weird little (but still cute) girl sped off, leaving one heck of a confused black witch.

"What just happened?"

Oh, the irony.

* * *

"You _seriously_ let a little _girl _see you use _magic_?"

"Shhhh! Not so loud, Saiki-kun might hear!"

"B-But Yuki-chan!"

Yuki quickly covered Doremi's mouth, pressing a forefinger eagerly to her own lips.

"Just keep this hush-hush alright? We can't let Saiki-kun know!"

And of course, the second those words escaped her lips, an arm was placed on her head and made her blink as an all-so-familiar almost velvety voice spoke up, sending shivers up and down the sunny girl's spine.

"_What_ exactly can I not be allowed to know, Yuki-chan?"

"S-Sai-chi!" Yuki gasped harshly, blushing heavily as she pushed his arm off of her, scrambling back to the former odango and clinging onto her as if for dear life. "When did you...? How did you? Are you some sort of ninja, Saiki-kun?"

Saiki's gaze narrowed as he folded his arms, already mentally scolding the black witch.

Yuki blinked once more and frowned as she backed away from Doremi and dropped her arms, a blush heating up her cheeks and her eyes sparkling in its usual sad shame like a whipped puppy that was a usual aftereffect of the black-haired wizard's disapproval.

"Um... Saiki-kun..."

"You got found out, didn't you?" he shook his head in annoyance, his expression cold like ice. "You really are hopeless... Or are you just a century too young to know any better?"

"I-!"

"Saiki-kun, you're the same age as she is," a voice all too similar to Saiki's own spoke up, but Doremi knew better and gulped as Akatsuki walked up with a slight smile, laughing a bit. "Give her a break; the fact that she's not a frog or anything is good right?"

Silence before his younger twin's coal-colored eyes narrowed.

"...I suppose. But it's still very irresponsible."

Yuki flinched.

"So how did you get out of it, Yuki-chan? Did you manipulate her or something? Or did she just misunderstand? I guess that's probably what happened."

Either he'd become a doctor or a psychiatrist who seemed to know everything, the Shinoya girl would never know.

"...You're so amazing, Saiki-kun." She muttered before panicking. Here it was, the abandonment, departure, angst, horror...the...the _shimensoka_!

And then the _**bajitoufuu**_. (**2**)

Oh, the world was over...if she didn't something now, he'd leave her for sure! She had to... _She had to...!_

It was then Saiki finally noticed her shaking all over.

"Hey... Yuki-chan?"

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" the black witch wailed, knocking the black-haired wizard and crushing him in a tight embrace, practically bawling into his shoulder as she tightened her already impossibly harsh grip. "DON'T GOOOO~!"

"C-Can't breathe...!" he gasped, struggling in her forceful hug. "L-Let... Let go of me Yuki-chan! My lungs are being crushed...and I think my ribs are bruised! Yuki-chan!"

"NEVAH! I'm NOT letting you go, Saiki-kun! You're mine!"

Doremi and Akatsuki just stared before the older prince tentatively approached the two and separated the black witch's arms from his little brother, confusing them both.

"Ah..." Yuki stated, feeling like her invisible dark aura was shocked by something bright as she backed up against Doremi again, almost in fear.

_W-What is this aura that Aka-chan has?_

"Yuki-chan..." he began, pulling Saiki close against his shoulders, deepening the crimson blush on his younger twin's face. "Please be careful and watch your own strength... Especially around Saiki-kun, okay?"

The black witch frowned, turning away.

"A-Actually, I have to go home right now... Okaa-sama will be really worried... I'm very sorry...Saiki-kun."

And with that she quickly dashed off, surprising Doremi a bit.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Just let her go, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki sighed, helping Saiki up before dusting off his shoulder a bit. "Yuki-chan gets like that..."

"Uh... Onii-chan... I-I'm fine..." Saiki's voice shook a bit as he quickly brushed away his hand and rubbed his arm. "Club practice starts and Kotake-kun will be upset even more if... I-I'll just go on ahead."

He soon walked ahead, still shaking a bit as he did. Doremi blinked.

"I didn't think... Saiki-kun could act like that..."

_Although I shouldn't really be surprised if Akatsuki-kun has that kind of effect on people...even his own brother... I-It's a little weird, but really!_

"I worry about him," Akatsuki murmured quietly, slumping a bit. "Especially if he's around Yuki-chan..."

"Eh?" This confused the pink witch. "Akatsuki-kun? Do you not like Yuki-chan?"

"Huh? Oh... I said that out loud..." he quickly smiled and patted Doremi's head. "Don't worry about it, Doremi-chan... It's Saiki-kun's business anyway."

Doremi while blushing at the gesture just dropped her eyes.

"Hey... About your twin brother, Akatsuki-kun..."

"Oh... Saiki-kun..." Akatsuki paused before looking off to where the younger prince had gone and simply sighed. "He's...a little hard to understand, Doremi-chan... But he does have his own charms... He is _my_ little brother, after all..."

"I see..."

"But he is right; Kotake-kun's irritable enough."

"...Yeah." _Stupid Kotake..._

"See ya, Doremi-chan," he waved a bit before heading off, leaving the pink witch there with a slightly sad smile.

"I wonder...what your true feelings are...Akatsuki-kun."

She soon turned around, brushing back some of her ruby red locks.

"But... Why did he look so cautious around Yuki-chan, anyway? She's not someone scary...not really... At least...I don't think so..."

_But, then again...how well do I know her?_

* * *

"HIIIII YOUSEI-SAAAANNN!"

Yuki blinked and quickly freaked.

_I-It's the cute yet super rude kiddy from earlier~!_

"YOUSEI-SAN!" she screamed again, causing a few of the fellow students to stop and look at the two oddly. Yuki panicked, quickly rushing up and slamming her hand over the child's mouth, growling.

_This is way too troublesome, uguuu!_

"Be careful with your audience, chibi!" she groaned before releasing her. "By the way, what are you doing here at my school anyway? You can't tell anyone that I'm a fairy, okay?"

"Why not?" the child asked, blinking in pure confusion.

Yuki blinked herself before forcing a smile and answering,

"Because... I'll uh, explode into a million tiny fairy sparkles."

The little girl looked completely horrified and her electric blue eyes tore up as she emitted a loud wail.

"NO WAAAAYYY~! I DON'T WANT YOUSEI-SAN TO EXPLODE!"

"N-Now calm down!" the black witch pleaded, completely shocked. "D-Don't cry!"

_Aw darn it!_

_(Meanwhile somewhere in the school)_

"Itetete..." Shidoosha Saiki complained with his hands clamped over his overly sensitive ears, cringing and shuddering as if someone was screaming at the top of their lungs right into his beating eardrums. "F-For the love of all that's nice and quiet, what is that _horrendous_ noise?"

Akatsuki simply stood by in confusion, not hearing what his little brother heard by a long shot. "Um... Saiki-kun?" he wondered, moving forward to instinctively place his hands over Saiki's. "Come on..."

_Something tells me...Yuki-chan has to do with this..._

Oh how right he was.

_(Back to the more than just hopeless black witch)_

"Listen, you gotta keep my being a fairy a secret, okay?"

The little girl nodded with a sniffle, still a bit teary eyes. "R-Right... So yousei-san won't explode..."

Yuki nodded in return, smiling comfortably.

"Right! So just call me Yuki! That's my name here!"

"Yuki-nee-chan!" she chirped, making a heart appear out of the black witch.

_Kyaaa~! So cute!_

"Yes! Call me nee-chan!" her grin doubled. "Shinoya Yuki-nee-chan!"

"Yuki-nee-chan! Yuki-nee-_chaaa~n_!"

_SO ADORABLE!_ Her inner fangirl squealed, clasping her hands in excitement. _I can't believe this adorable little girl is calling me nee-chan! So happy, hauuuu~! I wanna take her home~!_

"Y-Yes... Just like that~!" Finally she realized something, snapping out of her usual swooning mode, turning curious. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Amu!" the little girl chirped, earning more hearts to fly from the black witch as she giggled, childishly hitting the side of her head. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, nee-chan."

"It's alright, Amu-chan, no worries!" Shinoya exclaimed quickly, waving her hands like crazy. "Amu is a really cute name, so no worries whatsoever, okay?"

"Thank you~!"

Yuki giggled herself, blushing a bit. _How cute! Was Saiki-kun this innocent and adorable as a child? How lucky Akatsuki-kun is!_

"Amu-chan, you need to understand that yousei-san..." she pointed to herself, nodding in confirmation. "...can't have people calling her out, she is currently in HIDING in the Human World. I'm incognito, and I can't be found out you hear?"

"I called you out though," Amu pointed out, cocking her head to the side. Yuki's smile twitched, and she quickly made something up.

"I'm trying to charge my powers, see I can only grant one person a wish every century or so, but us fairies live among humans to understand their lifestyle so we can fit in a little better."

"Worst fairy ever," Amu sighed heavily, looking disappointed. The black witch could only twitch at that.

"I-I can't help it... So Amu-chan, now that you understand the fairy rules, what would you like to wish for?"

_The sooner I get rid of Amu-chan—no matter how cute she may be—the better!_

"How should I know? Your dumb rules took away all the good choices, Yuki-nee-chan!"

_...What a little brat...so lucky she's cute._

"S-Sorry."

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go home now~!" Amu suddenly waved goodbye, beaming. "See you tomorrow, yousei-nee-san!"

Yuki blinked as she sped off yet again, stammering a bit.

"Um... B-Bye?"

_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this anyway, uguuu? Aw well...at least I get to work at the Mahou-Dou with Doremi-chan and the others today... So let's just go!_

* * *

"Minna-san, I'm here and..."

"YUKI-MAMA, HI~!" Hana immediately greeted as she leapt to embrace the black witch, earning Doremi to giggle as she entered after Yuki did.

"Careful not to choke her, Hana-chan."

"T-Too late!"

"Ah, sorry!" the white witch apologized, separating from the mentally older blond girl. "Hana-chan was just happy to see Yuki is all!"

"Apology accepted then... I guess..." Yuki forced a smile, patting Hana on the head cheerfully. "I'm happy to see you too, Hana-chan."

Hana blinked but beamed, linking her arm with the black witch's, giggling. "Yay, Hana-chan's so happy~!"

Yuki's smile had to widen.

_Hana-chan really is cute just like a little kid... Well, she is really a baby in disguise so that's probably why... She's almost as cute as Amu-chan now that I think about it... Hauuuu, if I could... I'd probably take her home too~! But ahhhh, a girl can only dream right?_

"Yuki-chan, there you are, you lazy bum!"

"Konnichiwa, Moriko-chan," Yuki greeted nonchalantly with Doremi close behind her and Hana still attached to her arm. "It's nice to see you too."

Moriko's eyes narrowed in response. "Whatever, but at least you handled tulip business in the morning!"

Doremi stared at Yuki at the mention of the 'tulip business' but the black witch's lips twisted into a smile at that.

"...Whatever you say, Mori-pon."

"Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan," Akemi greeted quietly with a slight blush as always as she curtsied. "It's good to see you..."

The pink witch blushed herself as she turned amazed. "Ah! Are you getting over your incredible shyness already, Akemi-chan? This is such a huge improvement!"

The crystal witch giggled lightly while Hazuki walked up, adjusting her glasses.

"More or less, you and Yuki-chan are late, Doremi-chan."

"Yeah, I know..." Doremi scratched the back of her head embarrassedly. "I'm really glad Majorika's not here to yell at us too, Hazuki-chan..."

"It's lucky indeed," Aiko chuckled, snorting a bit. "But what's on Yuki-chan's mind lately anyway?"

"Um..." The addressed black witch looked about in slight confusion, her smile fading quite a bit. "Ai-chan, do you know where Onpu-onee-sama and Kurumi-chan are at?"

"Oh, they're at work." The blue witch shrugged. "What can you do? Oh, and Momo-chan's workin' in the new kitchen, I believe. Somethin' for Akio-kun, I think..."

Yuki made a "huh" sound, putting her hands up to her face as her eyes narrowed at the thought. _Momamai making something for Kiyo-kun, huh?_

"I see, I see."

"By the way, Yuki-chan..." Doremi began quietly as she separated Hana from the black witch's arm, earning her to look up in slight confusion as the pink witch leaned over and whispered lightly into the sunny blonde's ear. "What did you do about that _witness_?"

Yuki's lips formed an O shape before she waved her hand, forcing a smile. "No worries, no worries!"

_Amu-chan still believes I'm a fairy so I am still in the clear! Although Saiki-kun is probably still disappointed and I won't be able to handle any of the shimensoka or the bajitoufuu! What can I do?_

"No worries about what, Yuki-chan?" Moriko inquired, her forest green eyes narrowed. The black witch froze before waving her hands again like crazy, forcing an almost psychopathic laugh.

"Ahahaha~! No worries, no worries whatsoever, Moriko-chan!"

The green-haired florist glared at her wordlessly for a few minutes before saying the two simple words "doubt it".

"Ah, Moriko-chan..." Akemi murmured worriedly, her blush already darkening like it usually tended to. "D-Don't try and push Yuki-chan, okay?"

Yuki's smile twitched as she casted the crystal witch silent thanks as the ballerina's more short-tempered pigtailed friend could only huff, placing her hands on her hips as she looked away.

"If you say so, Akemi-chan. But I DO have the right to be worried about this idiot, don't I?"

"I-If that's what you say, Moriko-chan... But... S-Still..."

"What was that all about anyway, Yuki-chan?" Aiko asked in confusion, her blue eyes wide as the young Shinoya girl grimaced. "Hey, Yuki-chan?"

"Ai-chan... There are really no worries so no worries."

"Whenever Yuki-chan says that, it just makes me worry more," Doremi grumbled, sulking a bit. Yuki gave the pink witch a slight glare before forcing a cheerful smile again.

"Fufufu... No worries."

"Ya sure are weird, Yuki-chan."

The black witch turned into stone at that, going blank.

"I... I've been told that..."

_Countless times...by Saiki-kun... He always calls me weird...and stupid...and irresponsible...and a child._

Before being aware of it, the normally cheerful and sunny blond was sulking, twiddling with her fingers.

_Does Saiki-kun ever say anything that's really nice about me anyway? Talk about depressing..._

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?" Hazuki asked in worry, though Yuki was still in a rather depressed mood despite nodding slightly at the orange witch's question.

"Don't worry about me, Hazuki-chan. No worries."

"Yuki sure likes to say 'no worries' huh?" Hana asked with a beam, earning the said snow-named girl to look at the white witch in slight confusion.

"Hana-chan..."

She soon smiled, patting the Majokai princess's head again, making Hana giggle.

"Thank you, Hana-chan."

Doremi stared at Yuki in slight surprise.

_I don't think I've ever seen Yuki-chan smile like that before... She really is cute..._

"Yuki-chan, aren't you going to work?" Moriko demanded impatiently, earning the black witch to perk up, sticking her tongue out at the florist.

"Calm down, Moriko-chan, I'll do it, I'll do it!"

* * *

"So... Yuki-chan... Do you like Hana-chan?"

"Well, she's really cute, Doremi-chan..."

"She is..."

Yuki smiled, taking the pink witch's hand. "Hana-chan's like a child, although really that's only to be expected... I still think it's really adorable how she calls us all 'mama'... Did you take care of her while she was a baby, Doremi-chan? You did, right?"

Doremi nodded, smiling at the memory. "Hana-chan was cute even back then... We all really adored her of course..."

"I see, I see!"

The pink witch smiled at her. "I'm a little relieved to see you getting along so well with everybody though, Yuki-chan... I can't explain it, but it's really easy to like you..."

Yuki's eyes shortly widened as the red head said this before her smile turned somewhat sad.

"Really, now? Miiii... I never noticed."

_Now that really is depressing... Surely there must be some sort of scientific law, magical or not, behind this... I just don't know... Auuu..._

"It's hard to explain, but..." Doremi blushed lightly, swinging their connected hands a bit. "It's like, you have this really bright and uplifting aura around you and you're always smiling, Yuki-chan... It's so hard to not be happy, and so we all like being around you... We just can't help it really... You really are a nice girl, Yuki-chan..."

The black witch turned surprised at this, blushing herself.

_If only Saiki-kun would say that to me..._

"Doremi-chan..."

"Hm?"

The pink witch flinched with surprise as the Shinoya girl separated their hands in order to wrap her arm around Doremi's shoulders and pull her close, leaning on her a bit.

"Thank you."

"I-It's nothing, Yuki-chan... Really..."

A slight smile made its way to the black witch's lips.

_Really, now... Doremi-chan? Or are you just nicer than me? It's now starting to make sense why Akatsuki-kun's so fond of you... Why Kotake-kun is, as well..._

"It's still sweet, Doremi-chan."

"You're welcome...Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled at her, her eyes glittering as she just laughed, confusing Doremi a bit.

"Yuki-chan..."

_I'm starting to think that Doremi-chan's the angel here... But that can't be helped... I really am grateful towards her though..._

* * *

"Yuki-nee-chan~! I'm over here~!"

"Amu-chan! Wow, you should be really glad that Natsu-sempai's on vacation so there aren't any club activities for the time being..."

Yuki smoothed down her uniform skirt as she walked up to the little girl, smiling ever so lightly.

"I don't have work today either Amu-chan, so you're doubly lucky..."

Amu beamed and grabbed the black witch's hand eagerly.

"Nee-chan, can you come with me?"

Addressed 'nee-chan' twitched a bit.

"Well, who can resist a cute face like that~?"

"Let's get going then~!" she squealed, yanking Yuki behind her as she dashed off to who knows where.

* * *

"So you live on the other side of Misora, Amu-chan? I've never been this far out before...since the Mahou-Dou is the opposite direction and everything..."

"Nee-chan works in a magic shop?"

"Well, it's still in reconstruction, since we're all busy with school and club activities, we can't work as hard as we like..." Yuki trailed off before wetting her lips. _Not to mention we're still on the lookout for Majoaku and those aku majoshikons... I wonder what she's even WAITING for... Then again, Kurumi-chan's been a purifier a month longer than I have and she hasn't seen ANYTHING out of the normal boundaries... That's a little discouraging..._

"Hmm?"

"Ah, never mind, Amu-chan." The black witch held up her finger and winked, giggling a bit. "This is just a part of Yuki-nee-chan's disguise, kay?"

"Maybe you're not such a bad fairy after all..." Amu began in slight amazement. "You put so much effort into fitting in that you're even working and wearing one of those annoying school uniforms... I like wearing my own clothes to school so I'm not really looking forward to Junior High all that much..."

"Awww, but Junior High is so much fun! There are more classes and you learn more things, plus the clubs are so interesting... I'm in the kyūdō club by the way," The black witch put her hands on her hips as she grinned, looking awfully proud at her proclamation. "Everyone, including Saiki-kun thought I should have quit but then I stood up and amazed them all! Saiki-kun even complimented me and he hardly ever compliments anyone!"

The little girl made a 'huh' sound before turning thoughtful. "Maybe the reason why you're such a bad fairy is that you work so hard at being a human that you slack off on using your fairy powers... That's really bad behavior before... Even Kururu thinks so..."

Amu took out the purple-dressed doll at that, hugging her close. "And Kururu's always right you know, nee-chan."

Yuki blinked, staring at the door in slight disbelief. "Have I seen that doll somewhere before? I think I have..."

The little girl looked at her in confusion before sighing. "My baa-chan made me Kururu when I was really small... She's always been around, and she even has a bit of baa-chan's perfume on her too... I really like Kururu."

The black witch's eyes suddenly widened in remembrance of a small white bunny doll that she was given when she was small that was sure enough in her closet somewhere, dirty and rugged from all the times the little Yuki had hugged her and squeezed her close.

"I...I know what that's like..."

_Usa-chan... I haven't thought or played with her in years... But she's still so special to me, and Saiki-kun wasn't the one who gave her to me..._

"Do you really, nee-chan?"

Shinoya smiled as she bent down to pat the top of Amu's head, making the young girl shut her eyes in confusion as the black witch giggled.

"Yeah, but that was like a million fairy years ago... Come on, let's go see where you live, okay?"

Amu's eyes glimmered before she nodded, taking Yuki's hand.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Jii-chan, I'm home!"

Amu slid open the door as Yuki removed her shoes and placed them beside hers, looking around.

"Hm... Nice place you have here, Amu-chan."

"Hey nee-chan, it's okay if Jii-chan knows about you right?" Amu asked, her eyes glittering. This caught the black witch by surprise and she stammered a bit.

"Um... Actually, Amu-chan..."

"Great! I'll go tell jii-chan than!"

"Wait, Amu-chan!" Yuki called out as Amu dashed into the other room before smoothing down her skirt and tightening the red neck ribbon on her blazer as well as checking her usual blue school hair ribbon, trying to make herself look decent for the little girl's grandfather. "Well, what can you do?"

"Come on, come on, jii-chan! You have to see the fairy, she's so pretty but she's the worst fairy ever!"

"Ah, careful there, careful, Amu..."

Amu brought in her grandfather who looked like a regular elderly gentlemen who bowed at Yuki's presence.

"Oh, I see Amu brought you after all..."

"I'm sorry for visiting rather unexpectedly, but you see your granddaughter dragged me here and well..." Shinoya tilted her head to the side, smiling brightly and politely. "My name is Shinoya Yuki, and it's nice to meet you."

"Ah, you go to the junior high school... When Amu's mother was younger, she went to Karen Girls Academy..." he shook hands with the black witch. "I apologize if Amu was a bother towards you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki only nodded. "Yes, I go to Misora Municipal Junior High School or just Misora Junior High... Some of my friends used to go to Karen Girls Academy but they recently switched schools, so..."

"How interesting."

"Isn't she pretty, jii-chan?" Amu asked expectantly. "Her disguise is really convincing isn't it? But I saw her! She appeared in this amazing golden light and agreed to grant my wish! Just don't tell anyone because she said that she would explode if you did!"

"Oh, would she?" Her grandfather observed the black witch curiously as she just forced a grin, holding up a peace sign.

"C-Chizu."

"Anyway, I'll go get the tea~!" Amu exclaims, rushing into the kitchen. "Bond while I do!"

Silence.

"Um... So where are Amu-chan's parents anyway?"

"They're overseas and will be back in a week or two..."

"I see... So you take care of her...?"

"More or less." He turned to the young blond girl with a friendly smile. "I do apologize for Amu's overactive imagination; do you have school work to do?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just thought you'd be surprised... Really sorry."

"It's fine. I'm use to Amu being the way she is; she's always loved her fairy tales after all..."

"Oh?"

He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Yuki-kun? You can leave before your parents get worried."

Yuki blushed at that, her own eyes glimmering as she ducked her head.

"Yes, sir."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki holding a bunny plush close against her cheek.)_

"Okaa-sama, I'm back."

"YUKI~! Welcome back!"

"Huh?"

Yuki blinked as another her walked in wearing an apron, though this reflection had the black witch's original long black hair with its spring green ponytail holder at the edge and she was smiling brightly.

"I thought I'd make dinner for you~!" the other Yuki squealed, striking a cutesy pose for you. "Your mom left for work so I thought I'd take over for her, Yuki!"

"Meme..." the black witch muttered in understanding. "So you can still change into a copy of me after all... Interesting how you can also still talk."

"Awww, anything for my Yuki!" Meme exclaimed, pulling her owner into a tight hug. "I'm really glad to see you!"

Yuki only mutely nodded and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Meme... You've always been there when I needed you..."

"Of course," Meme stated matter-of-factly when they separated. "Cause when I'm not, that Saiki guy is!"

The black witch's eyes jolted wide to one of her several dreams she had; no, more like nightmares... Saiki was the only thing that made them dreams...nightmarish dreams...

"_SAIKI-KUN, DON'T LEAVE!"_

She snapped out it and quickly shook her head before smiling, patting her fairy reflection gently on the head. "That's good, right Meme?"

"I don't even understand what you mean by that, Yuki..."

"Ha-ha, it's nothing."

_Is Saiki-kun always on my mind? He is, but... I suddenly don't understand anymore... I still love him, but..._

She suddenly grabbed her chest, gasping.

_My heart hurts! But I haven't woken from a nightmare dream and I haven't really been scolded by Saiki-kun at all today though he did cast me a few narrowed glares, he was nonchalant like always~! Waaaahh, I couldn't be sick, could I?_

"Yuki? Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Mostly positive, Meme!"

_...maybe I should just rest and take a hot bath..._

* * *

True to her word, thought, whatever, the black witch found herself taking a bath while Meme set up her uniform for tomorrow, a light blush on her cheeks from the warm temperature of the water while she scrubbed one of her arms.

"So...dirty."

She sank deeper into the misty water, blinking as she folded her arms behind her head, scratching at her damp, still golden blond hair.

"Yeah... I don't feel any better. It's really warm, though, and I do like that..."

Yuki took a deep breath and went underwater; twisting so she could see the ivory inner corner through the watery depths. Her lips parted with a few oxygen bubbles escaping as she folded her arms over her chest.

_Water...sure is calming..._

She resurfaced and stood up, grabbing a towel to wrap around her naked body, stepping out and draining the tub, sighing as she did with her free hand on her waist.

"What am I even getting so worked up for anyway?"

* * *

"And so, given all the facts..."

Yuki's eyes eagerly watched Saiki get to work on the equation, using mathematics and various terms even she wasn't quite sure about. Aw well, at least she could hear him talk even with that casual monotone that could have sounded like a professor droning if the black-haired wizard's voice wasn't so dang angelic.

She scanned him as he worked, observing how his coal colored eyes never left the equation, how his script seemed so fancy, how his lips occasionally pursed in concentration even if it was a problem he could have done blindfolded along with a couple years chopped off his intellect. Even from the very corner of the room, he sparkled in her eyes, as weird as it was. It was like obsidian, since it was also black and pretty.

Yuki moved her fingers to linger over her lips, sighing.

_Saiki-kun really is handsome... I really wanna take him home~! Ahhh... He's just so cute! His coal colored eyes, that angelic voice, his gentle hands, even the way he frowns is so lovely~! I really wanna make him mine more than ever now..._

She leaned a bit more forward, licking her lips.

_Saiki-kun..._

That was when someone smacked their book to her face, earning a yelp as the weapon was quickly pulled back allowing the black witch to quickly reach up to where she'd been hit.

"W-What the _hell_...?"

"Please don't look at my little brother like he's something to eat, Yuki-chan. You have no idea how much that was bothering me."

Yuki's eyes jolted wide as she stared at Akatsuki with a slightly annoyed expression and was waving the offending book in her face, and from the looks of it, it appeared to be some sort of literature workbook they had received the other day...and he hit her with it...for looking at his baby brother the wrong way...

It was pretty safe to say her cheeks were practically inflamed.

"S-Sorry...!" the black witch yelped, ducking her head apologetically. "Very sorry!"

_If that isn't the most embarrassing thing on the planet, I don't know what is!_

Doremi smiled a bit endearingly at that, laughing a little as she simply patted the top of the blond girl's head. "No worries, Akatsuki-kun's just protective of Saiki-kun, right?"

Akatsuki himself muttered a quick 'sorry' before turning back to the lesson his little brother was giving, watching with the same eagerness that Yuki was actually displaying earlier...minus the almost hungry and indecent ogling of course.

Yuki blinked, a blush splashing across her face as she reached up to feel her cheeks.

_What can I do...?_

"Well done, Shidoosha," Seki-sensei stated as Saiki placed down the chalk. "Are there any questions?"

Silence. The black witch stared at the younger prince again and he caught her stare, making her quickly look down in flushed shyness.

_My chest is hurting again... How weird..._

* * *

"Amu-chan, there you are."

Amu perked up from lying against the fence, blushing slightly. "Y-Yuki-nee-chan! Um... Hi..."

Yuki smiled a bit as she walked up to the little girl, holding her school bag in her lap as she met Amu's eyes. "What would you like to do today, Amu-chan?"

"I don't know... I just..." Amu's blush deepened as she looked off to the side a bit sadly. "Jii-chan suggested I stopped bothering you; am I really blowing your cover to the other humans?"

The black witch simply shook her head, still smiling kindly. "Not at all. It's actually a bit of a relief to see you after the rough day Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun gave me."

"Hmm?" the little girl looked at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Are those human friends?"

Yuki laughed. "You could say that..."

_But it's not true; they're both less human than I even am... Being wizard princes and all but there's no way I can blow Saiki-kun's cover! That would just be unacceptable and unforgivable... Saiki-kun would never look at me in the face again, and..._

The thought made her flinch, surprising Amu a bit.

"Hey...nee-chan?"

"N-No, it's nothing."

Yuki suddenly smiled and took Amu's hand in hers, surprising the younger girl quite a bit.

"I know just the thing for our heavy hearts, Amu-chan! Ice cream!"

Amu's surprise faded into pure joy that only an innocent and naïve child could pull off, squealing with delight.

"Ice cream, ice cream!"

* * *

"Two bowls please, anou saa... Strawberry and..."

"Vanilla!"

"Yes, vanilla! Strawberry and vanilla please!"

"Coming right up, miss!"

Yuki ate with her spoon while Amu licked the cone, smiling brightly.

"I haven't had vanilla with jii-chan in a while... And my parents used to take me to the sweet store all the time..."

"Oh?" The black witch paused on finishing her treat, frowning a bit. "Do you miss your parents?"

"Well, yeah...but they're definitely going to pick me up soon..." Amu smiled sadly before turning to Yuki in curiosity. "What about you? Do you ever see your fairy parents?"

Yuki's eyes widened before the sparkle in those brown eyes momentarily disappeared as she looked away, her ice cream forgotten in her hands.

"...I never see them."

_My real parents... Heck, my father could be dead for all I know... But my mother..._

She flinched, her grip on the bowl tightening before she quickly smiled at Amu.

"But I have a host family here, so it's alright. I don't really need to see my...fairy parents all that much anyway."

"That's so sad!" Amu exclaimed, surprised and pitying. "I feel really bad for you, nee-chan..."

"It's fine." Yuki's smile brightened. "I don't even think of them anymore nowadays... I have someone...more important to me at the moment."

"Really who? Is it your boyfriend?"

The black witch blushed heavily, mentally cursing.

_W-What a smart child! Was I that obvious anyway?_

"A-Amu-chan, really! Ah, what did you want to wish for anyway? Have you decided?"

"Wish...? Oh right, my wish..."

Amu took a bite out of her ice cream, swallowing a bit.

"I...don't really know what to wish for anymore, nee-chan... Is there some way to make okaa-chan and otou-san stay with me forever?"

The sunny blond frowned at that, taking a spoonful of her own ice cream. "I wish there was, Amu-chan. Sorry."

"How about make sure jii-chan never leaves?"

Yuki froze before sighing, shaking her head.

"I can't fight that, Amu-chan, even with my fairy magic."

"...then..."

"Amu-chan?"

"Can we stay together forever? Can you buy me ice cream every day? I won't be that big of a bother..."

The black witch smiled, patting the top of Amu's head with a slight laugh.

"That's impossible, Amu-chan... I have someone else in my life that is much too special to me..."

Amu frowned at that, and they both stared out, sighing.

"Who's so special to you anyway, nee-chan?"

"That would be a secret, Amu-chan."

"Are they special like Kururu?"

Yuki's smile widened.

"A little more than that, Amu-chan..."

"Say, uh...nee-chan? Can you make Kururu happy?"

This surprised the snow-named girl a bit and she stared at the little girl in slight confusion as she took out her purple blond jester doll, placing it in Yuki's hands.

"I'm going to be super busy so you have to take good care of Kururu, nee-chan! I wish that you make Kururu the happiest girl alive, okay?"

"B-But... Amu-chan..."

Amu quickly rushed off, leaving one lost black witch with her favorite doll in the entire world.

* * *

"How am I supposed to make a doll happy anyway, Saiki-kun?"

"_Well, this is you fault to begin with."_ Saiki's doll hands were at his hips as he waved around his hand the nonchalant and scolding way he usually did. _"Think, Yuki-chan! Letting a human girl SEE you and believe that you're a wish-granting fairy off all things! Are you really that stupid? You shouldn't make such careless mistakes!"_

Yuki blinked mindlessly as she stared at the Saiki plushie she had made with her own two hands, imitating his voice again.

"_You really are irresponsible, aren't you, Yuki-chan?"_

She bowed her head in shame, groaning. "Ventriloquism isn't helping...but I-I just wanted to be scolded for once! What am I supposed to do with Kururu? Use magic to bring her back to life and just ask?"

"_Ah, you should know better than to use such reckless magic, you dope!"_ Yuki was soon imitating Saiki's voice again, making the doll's arms flail about in a fury. _"Are you an idiot?"_

She called herself an idiot, so apparently she must realize she is.

"WHAT DO I DO?"

...or not?

Yuki soon stuck her face into the pillow, muffling a scream as she fell back in the bed, whining.

"Amu-chan expects me to Kururu happy! Kururu! How am I supposed to do that? Do dolls even have feelings, or...or..."

"_Sometimes..."_

The black witch suddenly removed the pillow, eyes wide in realization as she was nailed with a flashback to something Majoren told her once.

"_Sometimes, what makes an item truly valuable is the love it is given from its owner... It's what makes it happy."_

She picked up Kururu, staring at her curiously.

"So I just treat you with lots of love? That'll make you happy enough for Amu-chan, right Kururu?"

Of course the doll didn't respond. When do they? But Yuki smiled anyway, patting the top of the plushie as she giggled.

"Alright, it's decided then! I'll take good care of you, Kururu!"

* * *

"Shinoya are you listening?"

_So how do I make a doll happy really? Do I give it a bath? Baths make me happy, but what about Kururu?_

"Shinoya... Can you please read the next page?"

_Maybe she could be dressed up... Should I sleep with it in my bed though?_

"Shinoya..."

_Ah, but don't I roll around in my sleep? I don't want to crush her by accident or anything!_

"Yuki-chan, aren't you listening? You have to read the next page..."

Yuki folded her arms as her eyes clenched tighter, officially tuning out everyone around her—including the pink witch desperately tapping her shoulder.

"Y-Yuki-chan... Yuki-chan...!"

_I should probably ask Meme about my sleeping habits... If I do roll around, I could always make one of those shoebox beds... But do I even keep my own shoeboxes? Okaa-sama might have one I can use..._

"Are you even listening to me, Yuki-chan?"

_Ahhh, I just don't know what to do~! What do I do anyway? Maybe I should just..._

That was when she was smacked in the face with a book, immediately seizing her attention.

"O-Ouch! Darn it Akatsuki-kun that was really uncalled for!" Yuki yelped, snapping back. "I-I wasn't even staring at Saiki-kun that time! You don't need to hit me with a book twice in the same week!"

"Yuki-chan... That one wasn't me."

"Huh...?"

The black witch slowly opened her eyes to stare at the offending book and her eyes practically bugged to see that this time the book was in Saiki's hand rather than Akatsuki's after all; and there was a rather exasperated expression on the black-haired wizard's face.

"Saiki-kun... Hey there."

Saiki just shook his head.

"What is it? Do you need to tell me something important?"

Doremi groaned, confusing the young Shinoya girl even further. Kurumi giggled almost ruefully, looking pretty dang dramatic at that moment.

"It's too late, Yuki-chan..."

_Too late? For what?_

"Shinoya."

That made Yuki perk enough and the entire class was staring at her, Seki-sensei frowning deeply.

"Shinoya, please stand out in the hall."

The black witch flushed in embarrassment as she banged her head on the desk once before standing up with a salute.

"R-Right!"

* * *

"Well, I got in trouble thanks to you. You should be proud, Kururu-chan."

No answer, of course.

Yuki sighed as she adjusted the purple jester hat atop of Kururu's head, twirling a bit of the goldenrod locks around her finger.

"Come on, I'm supposed to make you happy, Kururu. I think it'd be nice if you appreciated my hard work."

The black witch soon yawned. "Amu-chan didn't come by today, and I thought that was a little weird... Maybe her grandfather needed her help with something or she just wanted us to not have much pressure... After all, this is her 'wish'. Don't you think it's odd though?"

Yuki soon adjusted her seat, frowning a bit.

"She could have wished for anything...instead she wishes for me to make her doll that her grandmother made happy... How am I even supposed to do that? It's impossible."

The black witch scooped up Kururu and held her up high as she simply sighed.

"It must be hard for you huh? Always smiling even if you don't want to...or always frowning, it always depends. It's kinda sad really, not being able to express yourself...even if emotions do cause you nothing but trouble..."

She pulled the doll close, hugging it tight.

"It's like being imprisoned, you know? Like having a chain wrapped so tightly around your heart that you'd do anything for approval...if this is what love is supposed to be though, then I'm glad. Saiki-kun needs to be special... He needs to be..."

_Saiki-kun..._

Yuki's eyes suddenly fluttered open as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Even now, I can't help but think about him... Maybe...I'm just desperate?"

_What do you think, Kururu?_

* * *

_Another no show. I really am starting to worry about Amu-chan._

Yuki stared at the empty spot by the school gate in slight concern as she frowned deeply.

_This has been the third day in a row...and tomorrow is Sunday!_

"Yuki-chan!" Doremi's voice called from behind, making the black witch turn around. "You're coming with us to the Mahou-Dou today right?"

"R-Right!"

_Why isn't she here? Amu-chan..._

* * *

"H-Hey, I'm going to be leaving early. My okaa-sama doesn't like me staying out so late..."

"Eh, really? Have a safe trip back, Yuki-chan."

"Bye, Yuki-chan! See you later!"

"...Later."

Yuki practically slammed the door on her way out, sprinting down the sidewalk back to her house, her pace increasing along with her hesitant blush.

_I'm just nervous and it's nee-chan's duty to check on the younger sister! There is nothing wrong with that! But why am I even making up excuses?_

She soon frowned a bit as she slowed down a less urgent but still sort of fast walk, sighing.

_Just worried, right? Amu-chan's a child, and I'm still trying to make Kururu 'happy', so I suppose I can just return Kururu and say 'there, wish granted' so that way this entire situation will be behind me and Saiki-kun will stop worrying about it, and...and..._

Yuki halted, her eyelids fluttering down miserably.

_It always comes back to Saiki-kun..._

That was when she ran again, dashing down at full speed.

_No, I can't have my heart hurting now when I'm trying to satisfy him!_

* * *

_This is not my house; this is Amu-chan's._

Yuki blinked dumbly at the sight of the house, and instinctively reached down to dust off her cherry red skirt, gulping.

_No, I'm just checking on her! Checking! There is nothing wrong with that; I'll just give Kururu back later and... This isn't weird at all!_

Yes it was.

She just shook her head forcefully and reached hesitantly for the door before knocking, flinching as her fist made contact with the almost glass door.

Within seconds, the door opened, and Yuki almost emitted a gasp at who answered.

"O-Oh, Amu-chan no ojii-san! I'm sorry for bothering you..."

The old man looked at her oddly before smiling, inviting her in.

"Would you like some tea, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki perked up in surprise before quickly nodded, flustered.

"Y-Yes, please!"

With that, she was invited in and found herself sitting at a table, sipping a cup of green tea, feeling awfully self-conscious, which was really weird for her character.

"S-Shitsure shimasu..." (**3**)

"Don't worry about it."

Yuki smiled a bit, setting her cup done.

"Ah... I'm here to see Amu-chan about er...fairy business, is that okay?"

"Amu is out with her parents."

"Her parents...?"

Shinoya looked at the corner, noticing a few boxes. "Oh... She is..."

_She's moving?_

"They plan on taking her with them; I apologize, Yuki-kun."

"Well, that's only to be expected right? I-It's fine..." Yuki stared at her cup blankly, her smile faltering. "I...I guess this is why she gave me Kururu..."

"Ah, Kururu..." Amu's grandfather smiled politely. "Something tells me Amu will miss her and you very dearly... She's been so happy since you two met, and if you can fulfill her wish... Well... Who knows? I like to thank you for being so nice to Amu however, Yuki-kun. She hasn't had such a good friend in ages."

The black witch flinched at that.

_Friend? I... I'm just..._

"Um, actually I..."

"Jii-chan, I'm back!"

Yuki snapped up in surprise as the door swung open and Amu bounced in, her eyes going blank as she spotted her 'nee-chan'.

"Yuki...nee-chan?"

"Amu-chan..." the blond murmured shakily as she stood up, smiling sadly. "Can we go for a walk now that you're back?"

Amu looked at her grandfather who just nodded before nodding herself, her eyes sparkling.

"O...Okay."

* * *

"So... Nee-chan knows now, right?"

"Yeah."

"I see..."

Yuki smiled a bit, turning to Amu with a bright smile. "It's alright, you know."

_kokoro ni chiisana hana ga saiteru_

_(a small flower is blooming inside my heart)_

Amu just frowned deeply with glimmering blue eyes as she looked back at the black witch rather desperately.

"No, it's not, nee-chan."

Yuki's smile faltered a bit.

"...Why?"

_kimi kara moratta karenai hana ga_

_(the unwithering flower you gave to me)_

"You say that it's okay when it's not... I wanted to wish for my parents to come home really, but instead I wished for Kururu... It's not fair that you're being so nice when you should be annoyed that I made the wrong wish!"

Yuki bent down on one knee, frowning in concern.

"Amu-chan..."

_shinjiru koto mo kowagaranai kurai_

_(I was able to believe strongly enough in myself)_

She patted the top of the young girl's head, surprising her a bit.

"There, there, it's fine, it's alright. No need to worry."

"N-Nee-chan..."

Electric blue eyes filled with tears.

_tsuyoku nareta kara_

_(so I'm not afraid anymore)_

That was when she started crying, throwing her arms around the black witch as Yuki quickly hugged her back, sighing.

"It's okay now Amu-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

_kimi ni aete ureshikatta_

_(I was happy meeting you)_

_I really do want to be Amu-chan's real older sister, and I do like making her happy..._

Yuki's smile widened as she tightened the embrace, sighing.

"The main purpose of the wish...is just to be happy, right?"

_tsunaida te ga hokoridatta_

_(and proud of our holding hands)_

Amu shakily nodded, still clutching tightly against the black witch's vest.

"You will...make Kururu the happiest, right? If she's happy, then..."

"No worries, Amu-chan."

_ima wa betsubetsu no sora miagete itemo_

_(even though we look up to different skies now)_

Amu soon shook her head as she pulled back, Yuki playfully ruffling her hair again with a smile.

"It's only natural, right? I know how people can be, so it's fine."

_hora arukeru hitori demo_

_(see? I can walk on my own now)_

Amu blinked once as her eyes grew wide and tore up as she choked back a sob.

"R-Really, nee-chan..."

Yuki just nodded and Amu separated from her.

_kanashii toki hodo warau watashi o_

_(I laugh more during sad times)_

"So you're not mad, really?"

"Not in the slightest, Amu-chan."

The black witch winked with wide and cheeky grin.

"Like I said, there's no need to worry!"

_nani mo iwanai de daite kureta ne_

_(to hide the pain I feel inside)_

"How can you say that so easily? I should have told you but I didn't and..." Amu looked down, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry..."

The slightly older Shinoya girl just laughed.

"For the umpteenth time, it's fine Amu-chan!"

_koori tsuita douaga sotto hiraku you na_

_(but you hugged me gently without saying a thing_)

Yuki's smile widened as she pulled Amu into another tight hug, surprising her.

"This makes this the last time we'll see each other, right Amu-chan? I'll make sure Kururu is happy then."

She smoothed down Amu's peach-colored curls, sighing.

"You don't need to feel any more anxious about it, Amu-chan."

_sonna kigashita yo_

_(I felt as if it were like opening a door frozen in ice)_

Amu's eyes slowly widened as the black witch separated from her, taking her hand.

"Come on, your grandfather's waiting, right?"

"R-Right..."

_kimi ni aete ureshikatta_

_(I was happy meeting you)_

"Goodbye, nee-chan!"

"Bye!"

Yuki waved as she sprinted away from Amu's house, Amu herself waving as well.

_kodoku sae mo wakachi aeta_

_(even though I could only share my loneliness)_

The black witch sighed as she ran, looking back at the small girl for only a split moment before quickening her pace.

_Amu-chan... She really was such a cutie, and I really did wanna take her home, but..._

_ima mo kono sora no shita tsunagatte iru to_

_(even though we're separated now)_

She shook her head, raising her eyes to see her own house in the distance.

_Now I kinda can understand...how both Doremi-chan and Akatsuki-kun feel sometimes..._

_sou omoeru hanarete mo_

_(I still feel that we're somehow connected under this sky)_

Yuki slowed to a stop in front of the entrance to the Shinoya household.

_Can I really...be a good older sister though?_

With that thought she reached for the doorknob, tightening her hand over it before opening the door. Yuki slid inside and removed her shoes before heading upstairs to her room as she opened the bedroom door where she saw Meme in cat form sleeping peacefully. The black witch scanned her room and soon saw what she was looking for.

Kururu sitting atop her bed.

_arigato mo ienakatta_

_(I didn't say thank you)_

She stepped forward, picking up the doll as she held it close, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I'm sorry, Kururu."

_yakusoku sae dekinakatta_

_(I couldn't even promise)_

Her arms tightened around Kururu, almost crushing the doll against her chest.

"I really am...the worst fairy ever."

_dakedo ano hi to onaji kaze ga fuitara_

_(however, like on that day, if the wind blows)_

Yuki soon perked up as she looked out the window, staring at the bright blue sky that was of Misora Town. Her eyelids lowered as a sigh escaped her lips.

_mata kanarazu aeru yo ne_

_(then I know we will surely meet again)_

"So what do I do now? Even I'm not so sure."

She looked down at Kururu, biting her lip.

_kimi ni aete ureshikatta_

_(I was happy meeting you)_

Yuki stared at the doll for the longest time before her grip tightened, her eyes widening in slight realization.

"That's right..."

_tsunaida te ga hokoridatta_

_(and proud of our holding hands)_

The black witch soon smiled, chuckling a bit.

"The entire point of making a wish...is just to be happy right? Silly me, I can't believe I forgot that I said that."

_ima wa betsubetsu no sora miagete itemo_

_(even though we look up to different skies now)_

She hugged the doll tightly again, sighing.

"So it always depends, there's only one magic spell that can actually solve this difficult situation now. There is absolutely no need to worry."

_hora arukeru hitori demo_

_(see? I can walk on my own now)_

Yuki held up Kururu as she smiled brightly, laughing a bit.

"Isn't that right, Kururu? You've known what to do the entire time!"

She pecked the doll's forehead before hopping into bed, pulling the covers over her, still beaming widely.

_There's a simple situation to everything, right?_

And with that, the black witch drifted off to sleep.

_(Meanwhile, Several Hours Later)_

"Are you ready to go, Amu-chan?"

"Yes, okaa-chan!"

"Take good care of yourself, Amu."

"I will jii-chan, don't worry!"

Amu smiled as she joined her parents' side as they bowed in gratitude.

"Thanks for taking care of her, otou-san, we'll be sure to call," her father stated, earning a nod from the grandfather.

"I'm sure you will. For my granddaughter's sake."

Her mother smiled. "We'll be sure to visit during the break, alright?"

Another nod. "I'm sure."'

Amu beamed at her parents before suddenly frowning.

_Nee-chan... Yousei-san... I wonder if she granted my wish after all._

"I-I'll just get in the car, okay?"

"You do that, Amu-chan."

With that, Amu scampered around the car with a heavy sigh.

"Well, here I go... Sayonara, Misora."

Just then there was a golden light, grabbing her attention as she quickly turned and Kururu appeared, floating down to Amu's arms as she blinked.

"Kuru...ru?"

That's when she noticed a note attached around her doll's neck. Amu took the note, opening it to reveal scribbly writing followed by a chibi portrait of what looked light a girl with an oversized red bow and two curls with a smile. Squinting her eyes to read, Amu groaned. "_'Amu...chan.._.'"

_Amu-chan,_

_I used my fairy magic to see what would make Kururu happiest, and it turned out it was being with you! So here's her back, I hope you treat her with the love that Kururu's come to adored._

_Thank you for finding me Amu-chan; you've helped me learn that there really are some amazing things in the Human World. If you ever have a wish, you do have the powers to grant it yourself!_

_Sincerely with the best of wishes,_

_Shinoya Yuki, aka the fairy and "nee-chan"_

Amu smiled at the note, snuggling into Kururu with a squeal.

"Thank you, Yuki-nee-chan!"

"Amu-chan, get inside! It's time to go!"

"Hai!" she exclaimed as she hopped into the car as it drove out of town. Amu looked out of the window at the shrinking hilly town in the distance, her smile widening.

"Goodbye...Misora... Yuki-nee-chan... Yousei-san..."

Overhead, Yuki flew on her broom in witch uniform with a proud smile on her face as she simply flew back towards the old Mahou-Dou.

_I still have a lot of work to do, but thank you, Amu-chan._

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: AHHHH~! BATTLE RANGERS!_

_Hana: BATTLE RANGERS, YAY!_

_Onpu: Yeah, there's going to be a live performance this Sunday at the festival..._

_Doremi: But why can't Akatsuki-kun join us?_

_Kurumi: Doremi-chan! Those FLATS 5 boys have to go back momentarily to the Mahoutsukaikai for updates! Too bad, they'll have to miss..._

_Doremi: I guess that means I better get some souvenirs for Akatsuki-kun..._

_Aiko: Aw, Doremi-chan..._

_Hazuki: She must really like Akatsuki-kun, huh?_

_Moriko: Either way, Hana-chan, be careful! Just don't tear those adorable clothes!_

_Akemi: Ah, Moriko-chan..._

_Momoko: -English- Wow! Yuki-chan really seems to be riled up!_

_Yuki: DEFINITELY!_

_Hana: YUKI, WAIT FOR HANA-CHAN!_

_Onpu: She was really depressed Saiki-kun couldn't come, but now look at her! Ah!_

_Yuki: H-Hana-chan..._

_Hana: Yuki-mama...?_

_Other Ojamajos: You two!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Peace Before Justice! A Heroic Uproar!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

NOTES:

1) Shimensoka is actually when something has become helpless and isolated; or forsaken by everyone around them. With Yuki's overly obsessive feelings when coming to Saiki, being abandoned by him is practically the same thing. Poppu had once told Momoko that it's a fish from the Sea of Japan's shore trail.

2) Bajitoufuu means utter indifference, or completely ignoring a person's case, comments, criticism, and existence. Poppu once told Momoko that this was French tofu...hey where does Yuki-chan learn all these big words anyway?

3) This is a phrase that literally means "please excuse what I am about to do". Yuki is saying this because she does now want to make Amu's grandfather feel insulted by her random arrival as she is an 'inferior' in someone else's home. One of the few times where Yuki isn't a talkative chatterbox; she's obviously not very comfortable visiting people she doesn't know too well! Weird!

Also, Kururu is actually a character puppet brought to life from the game Rhapsody. She accompanies the main character named Cornet around on her mission to save Prince Ferdinand! She was used due to fact that I had lack of imaginative creativity at the moment... She's not mine, I wish she was, but she's not.


	9. Peace Before Justice! A Heroic Uproar!

"Battle Rangers! Battle Rangers~!"

Yuki is seen cheering for her favorite sentai show with Hana beside her, both girls excited and filled with delight at watching their heroes.

"Battle Rangers, wah~!"

"You said it, Hana-chan!"

_I don't really know why I loved Battle Rangers so much... It could have been the colorful heroes, onee-sama playing the princess, or just the fact that I was a sucker for heroic poses... But even now seeing it gives me a lot of joy._

"Yuki, Hana-chan thanks you for bringing her!" Hana exclaims beaming, earning the black witch to drop her hands, staring at the white witch with wide, blinking confused brown eyes.

"Hana-chan..."

_Hana-chan gives me a lot of joy in a way, but she also gives me some warmth. But that's just because she's cute! I could never grow an attachment to someone who isn't Saiki-kun!_

She just smiled, shrugging.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hana-chan. No need to worry. I'm not troubled at all by bringing you here~!"

"Really?"

Yuki went blank, quickly giving a w-shaped smile.

"Apa~? Of course~!"

Hana's entire face brightened.

"You're the best, Yuki-mama!"

That's when the black witch looked surprised, her eyes widening in pure shock.

_If that's true, then I really don't understand these feelings at all... It's so troublesome! Can't I ever make up my mind?_

"Tha...Thanks, Hana-chan."

"No problem, Yuki!"

_Sometimes, I really do wish I could be a heroine. _

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

I think (and hope) this will be a good chapter. Whatever, just enjoy.

And what's this? No insert song? Well, I couldn't think of one... Plus I don't like being TOO repetitive...am I being repetitive?

O-Oh man... But at least we have a Yuki Japanese lesson where we see just how much she struggles with the Japanese language~! It's both hard and easy to learn!

Once again... Enjoy!

...Oh kami, I really AM starting the repeat myself.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Peace Before Justice! A Heroic Uproar!_

_Lesson: You can't always be a superhero and you can't expect yourself to be one. But that certainly doesn't mean that you can't solve problems with your own power!_

"GO BATTLER RED! COME ON, YOU CAN BEAT THAT NASTY ALIEN THING! AHHH, BE CAREFUL COMANDER LADY WHITE!"

"Are you watching that silly show again, Yuki-san?" Ayaka asked with a laugh as she walked in, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. "I swear, you never get tired of it, do you?"

"It's not a silly show, okaa-sama!" Yuki snapped indignantly, grabbing the sandwich. "Battle Rangers happens to be the best sentai show out there! Not to mention even Onpu-onee-sama is on the show and she's really amazing already..."

She took a bite of the meal, and her mother simply giggled.

"Yuki-san, you can be so cute..."

Her daughter stared at her oddly and she smiled, standing up and leaving the black witch alone. Yuki blinked once in suspicion and swallowed before her eyes narrowed.

"So weird..."

"_Coming soon to a city near you!" the_ television boomed, grabbing her attention._ "A special event will be occurring soon enough, this Sunday even!"_

"Hmm?"

That was when her brown eyes jolted wide in disbelief and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, no... NO WAAAAAY!"

* * *

"BUT WHY NOT?"

Majorika huffed as she folded her arms, glaring down at the pouting white witch.

"Hana, this Sunday you need to stay low. After all, I've been giving you girls too much free reign lately..."

"But it's just a festival, Majorika! Hana-chan... HANA-CHAN WANTS TO GO!"

With that, the white witch was whining and crying, earning Majorika to stare at her in exasperation.

"Hana..."

"Majorika, is it really that bad?" Doremi wondered, quietly comforting her sobbing 'daughter'. "After all, we'll all be with her... I was actually planning on inviting Akatsuki-kun... Saiki-kun may come along as well though... Yuki-chan's surely going to be with us..."

"Ah yes, those two... Well I have no doubt Saiki-kun will be reliable with his brother...but you and Yuki on the other hand... Well, you're still an Ojamajo."

The pink witch puffed her cheeks and booed.

"Puuuuu~! Majorika, I'm a lot more responsible now than I was when I was still in elementary school! I'm in junior high right now, thank you very much!"

"Doremi-chan, you really are something," Moriko muttered while she rolled her eyes with a sigh, earning the addressed odango to stare at the florist in confusion.

"Moriko-chan..."

That was when there was a knocking at the door, and the girls got into position, giving their best saleswomen smiles.

"Welcome to the Mahou-Dou!"

The door opened and Yuki popped her head inside, smiling sheepishly.

"False alarm, everyone, sorry."

"Yuki-chan!" they all chirped, not in the least bit disappointed as Hana dashed forward, tackling the black witch in a tight hug.

"YU~KI! You gotta help Hana-chan! Majorika's being so unfair~!"

Yuki blinked once, completely confused.

"Apapa?"

"HELP HANA-CHAN!"

"Hana-chan, I don't quite...understand."

"She wants to go to the festival to see the Battle Rangers," Onpu informed her with a laugh, earning the black witch's eyes to widen in complete surprise.

"I-I do, too!"

"Really? Then let's go together, Yuki!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Why not, Majorika?" Yuki and Hana exclaimed at the same time, pouting. "So unfair!"

The black witch soon perked up at that, glancing uneasily at the future queen beside her.

_I always thought...Doremi-chan was the one I could speak completely in chorus and unison with. So why am I speaking like that with Hana-chan...? Maybe I'm not talking as fast as I usually do...?_

"Um... Hana-chan...?"

Hana blinked once, turning to her new 'mama' in confusion. "Hmm? What's wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki blushed lightly before smiling in slight surprise.

"Ah... No, forget it, it's nothing."

"You're acting so weird, Yuki."

"U-Uguuu. Sorry about that."

"Yuki." Majorika spoke, earning the young Shinoya girl to look up with an innocent smile. "You do realize that you're still unprepared, right?"

Yuki's smile froze and she forced out a light laugh, though it was barely above a whisper.

"Get real, Majorika. She's also unprepared as well isn't she? I still have time, and I still have important things to be done..."

Kurumi snapped her mirror shut, staring at the black witch indifferently.

"Whatever...are you prattling on about, Yuki-chan?"

"No worries, Kurumi-chan."

"Yuki-chan?" Doremi wondered with the other girls, all feeling quite uneasy with the sunny girl's rather strange reactions.

Yuki grinned as she turned to wave at them, sighing.

"Everyone, no need to worry."

"And that just makes us worry more..." Momoko noted with a frown, folding her arms. "Mou, Yuki-chan."

"M-Momo-chan, really!"

Yuki quickly turned to Majorika to put her hands together.

"M-Majorika~! Can't you please let us attend the festival this Sunday? I promise we won't be back too late and I'll try to watch Hana-chan... So there's definitely no need to worry about any of it! We won't use magic or anything, I-I swear!"

_What am I saying? Am I just setting up for disappointment? What's wrong with me? After everything I went through... Maybe that time with that Amu-chan girl is what's affecting me so oddly..._

Majorika stared gruffly at the black witch's pleading face and sparkling brown eyes before closing her ruby red eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Fine."

Yuki's eyes jolted wide, taken aback with surprise.

_Wha...What?_

"YAY~!" Hana cheered as she threw her arms around the frozen and almost petrified mentally elder blond, rubbing her cheek against Yuki's although she still stood there in pure shock. "We can go, Yuki! Isn't that great?"

The black witch sucked in her breath, responding uneasily.

"I... I guess it is."

_Oh well._

"We get to see Batoru Renjaa~!" she finally squealed as she returned the white witch's hug and they jumped up and down like the giddy fangirls they were. "Happy, happy, happy~!"

Doremi smiled at that.

"Yuki-chan... Hana-chan..."

"Her multiple personality disorder really needs to be taken care of..." Moriko teased with a slight laugh, earning Akemi to gasp in worry.

"M-Moriko-chan! I'm sure it's not like that really with Yuki-chan... That's so mean!"

"Mou, Akemi-chan... You're still so delicate..."

The crystal witch blushed heavily, stammering.

"M-M-M-Mo-Moriko-chan..."

"Still so shy too!"

Hazuki giggled at the sight of those two before turning back to Yuki and Hana who were still tightly and gleefully holding each other.

"Yuki-chan, I actually have ballet lessons with Akemi-chan so you'll do well with without us right?"

Akemi's blush deepened as she gasped, quickly turning in surprise that she forgot.

"T-That's right! I can't believe I've forgotten all about it!"

"Hazu-pi, you and Akemi-chan already used that excuse for an alibi!" Yuki exclaimed in childish annoyance after separating from a confused Hana. "You're being unfair right now too!"

The crystal witch frowned as her eyes glimmered in hurt.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan... But ballet is something that I...can't..."

"We're both sorry," Hazuki laughed daintily, waving her hand. "Please forgive us, Yuki-chan."

The black witch was about to respond when Moriko spoke up, holding a finger to her cheek in thought.

"Oh dear, it looks like I'll have to resort to old excuses not to show as well, Yuki-chan!"

"Moriko-chan, really!"

"And Akio-kun! I promised him!" Momoko gasped, earning the others to stare at her oddly.

"M-Momo-chan..."

The black witch blinked in a bored manner.

_Well...that I CAN understand, but honestly._

"I have to do work at that studio..." Onpu noted earning Yuki to stare at her feeling betrayed.

"Aw come on, onee-sama... Is Ai-chan and Kurumi-chan not going to be there too?"

Aiko nodded sadly and Kurumi just sighed, waving her hand.

"I can be rather a busy girl, you know..."

The black witch's eye twitched.

_I'm definitely not going to be disappointed if Kurumi-chan of all people says she's going to be too busy to come with Hana-chan, Doremi-chan, and me._

"...But Sunday's a free day and I got nothing better to do."

_But is it okay to be relieved when she says she can come after all?_

"U-Um... Thanks, Kurumi-chan!"

_Yay! So happy!_

Kurumi just smiled, laughing a bit. "Oh there's no need for a thanks, mademoiselle." The gray witch flipped her hair, beaming. "I'm just doing what I can."

"Ha-ha... I have no idea what you just said, Kurumi-chan."

The child model smiled in exasperation at that, waving her hand.

"N-Never you mind, Yuki-chan."

Yuki nodded peacefully.

_Oh well, she's coming with us and that counts for something doesn't it? Someone please tell me that it does._

"So Hana-chan's going to be with Doremi, Yuki, AND Kurumi!" Hana clapped her hands in joy, hopping up and down. "Yay, yay, yay!"

The black witch perked up, turning to Hana in slight surprise before just smiling.

_Oh well, I guess it's perfectly fine._

* * *

"Doremi-chan, you have to help me with my hair!"

"Hai, hai..."

Doremi ran the brush through Yuki's short and soft blond hair, sighing.

"You really are cute, Yuki-chan..."

The black witch blushed but giggled.

"_Hauuuu_!"

The pink witch smiled at that, chuckling as she did.

"Oh, Yuki-chan..."

"Do you think you can put my hair into ponytails, Doremi-chan? Please?"

"It's not Sunday quite yet, Yuki-chan. We need to go to bed."

Yuki puffed her cheeks with an 'hmph' as she brushed off her nightgown but stood up and crawled into the red head's bed, snuggling into the covers.

"So nice..."

Doremi sighed and flicked off the light, following in after her, moving underneath the covers. Yuki squirmed a bit uncomfortably but shifted to her side in curiosity.

"Doremi-chan...? Are you upset that Akatsuki-kun-tachi and Saiki-kun can't join us?"

"H-Ha-ha... Was I that obvious, Yuki-chan?"

"Yes you were."

"Ah, well..."

"I was kinda depressed too, though...so I can't really tease you about it." Yuki smiled then, her eyes sparkling in endearment. "I completely understand where you're coming from..."

_Because I feel it a thousand times stronger than you ever will, Doremi-chan._

The pink witch had to smile back, blissfully unaware of the normally cheerful blonde's dark thoughts, giggling a bit.

"So...you and Saiki-kun really are close..."

"But of course!" The black witch rolled back onto her back, her eyes closed firmly and matter-of-factly. "Saiki-kun is my one and my only! Of course we're close! But I would prefer it if we're closer, but Saiki-kun's just so shy and timid..."

"Saiki-kun _shy_?" Doremi had to scoff. "More like antisocial and rather belligerent, actually..."

She would have laughed if not for the completely dark and antagonistic glare that Yuki had given her, completely taking her aback and ultimately _frightening_ her.

"I-I...I mean, Yuki-chan...that's how Saiki-kun is around me most of the time...I didn't mean anything by it, not really...he _CAN_ be nice when he wants to be, I suppose. Sorry, I...I'm sorry."

_Seeing Yuki-chan like this...I had no idea that she could make this sort of face. And I forgot how protective she can be when it comes to Saiki-kun. Heck, she once even snapped at Tamaki for it, and I can't count how many times she gets onto Kotake when he's just a little impolite towards him... It's bad enough that Akatsuki-kun's attention is focused on Saiki-kun most of the time... But Yuki-chan!_

"Huh," Shinoya responded curtly, dragging her eyes to the sky window, her lips pointing into a frown. Doremi frowned herself in worry, reaching out to grasp the other slightly younger girl's hand.

"Yuki...chan?"

Yuki flickered her blank eyes towards the pink witch in response, silently demanding an answer.

"Do you really like Saiki-kun that much?"

"No. Not really."

The pink witch's eyes widened before the black witch continued, her voice soft and firm and just so sure.

"I love him more than anything out there, Doremi-chan. He's my everything. My world."

Doremi blinked once in surprise before frowning deeply.

_I don't think...my feelings for Akatsuki-kun are that strong; I do treasure him, and I do cherish him... I really like Akatsuki-kun, but calling him my world? I'm nowhere near sure enough to know what my real feelings for him are... Though when I thought Saiki-kun was Akatsuki-kun, and when he said he didn't know me... I was really hurt, but..._

"Are you sure, Yuki-chan? We're still young, aren't we?"

_...and why does it feel so ironic that I'm the one saying it?_

Yuki stared at Doremi oddly before blinking once, twice, turning completely confused.

"Well, I'm positive Saiki-kun is the kind of guy I'd like to marry someday, and he's really special to me..."

"If you marry Saiki-kun, I marry Akatsuki-kun." Doremi stated automatically, completely dismissing her earlier statement. "It's only fair."

"Wouldn't that make us in-laws?"

"...that's why I think it's a good idea, Yuki-chan."

"Uguuu, Doremi-chan! I can't!" The black witch made an incredibly distressed expression, her palms pressed against her cheeks. "I heard somewhere that Japanese women have a higher chance of getting a heart attack from living with in-laws! I don't want to die young!"

"W-We don't have to live together, Yuki-chan! I mean, I'd much prefer it if Akatsuki-kun and I could have our privacy..." Doremi suddenly blushed heavily, no doubt suddenly imagining the wedding.

"_My princess..."_ Akatsuki's voice purred seductively in her mind as the image of him holding her close as they were both in dressed in the flowing medieval clothes with the pink witch dressed in royal fabric complete with a small tiara.

"_Oh, my prince..."_

And just as they were about to kiss, Yuki quickly waved the fantasy away, curious.

"Um... Doremi-chan? Earth to Doremi-chan?"

"Y-Yuki-chan, don't disrupt my daydream! It's not nice!"

"S-Sorry..." The black witch forced a smile, laughing a bit. "It sounds like you really like Aka-chan as well, don't you Doremi-chan? I'm always going to support you so there's definitely no need to worry."

_Because... It's okay if Akatsuki-kun and Doremi-chan decide to like each other... That'll mean that I can just keep Saiki-kun all to myself, right?_

Doremi had to smile at that, lightly laughing.

"Well... I still think you and Saiki-kun are rather cute together... After all, you and Akatsuki-kun are the only people I really see him willingly talk to...and he's gentler with you than anyone else."

"You think?" Yuki blinked in sincere surprise before forcing a smile. "No... He's probably that careful because he thinks I'm a delicate girl..."

_I'm not. He's just worried that I could hurt someone with my power...he's worried that I could hurt Akatsuki-kun so he's making sure that I stay in check. It's not tenderness; it's just caution is all._

But Doremi shook her head.

"I don't think so, Yuki-chan. To me, it seems that he..." her eyes closed peacefully. "That he really does like you, Yuki-chan."

The black witch stared at her in almost horrified surprise before her eyelids lowered in slight sadness, and her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"That's not true though, Doremi-chan... There's no doubt that while Saiki-kun is the one I love most... There is no denying that I am the one that he hates most. You're wrong about him, Doremi-chan. Saiki-kun doesn't hate you, he hates me... Saiki-kun is probably more likely to like someone like you than someone like me. I'm too...dangerous."

No response.

"I'm sorry, Doremi-chan... I think I rambled on too much... I think you're the one who's really in love with Akatsuki-kun. Has he really hurt you too?"

Still nothing except the red headed girl's easy and smooth breathing. There was no doubt now that she was sleeping and hadn't heard a word she said, and Yuki was thankful for that. Until she heard the pink witch murmur a simple name that completely proved her suspicions.

"_Akatsuki-kun."_

_Doremi-chan...really likes Akatsuki-kun._

The black witch simply inched closer, a smile slipping across her lips as she closed her eyes with a slight sigh.

"Sweet dreams, Doremi-chan. I wish I really could call you my friend."

* * *

"Doremi-chan? Doremi-chan, wake up."

"Mmm..."

"Don't make me use a bucket, Do-chan!"

"...Huh?"

Doremi's eyes fluttered open as Yuki shook her shoulder in order to awaken her, the black witch grimacing in disapproval.

"Yuki...ch...wan?"

"Wan? No, it's just 'chan'."

The red head groaned as she flipped off the bed, falling to the floor with a thump in a tangled mess of sheets, while the black witch watched with indifferent innocence.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Doremi quickly shook off the blankets, taking note that the other blond girl was already dressed in casual wear while she was still in her pajamas.

"Really eager, huh Yuki-chan?"

"It's almost noon, Doremi-chan."

Silence.

"_..WHAT?"_

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO? WE SAID THE MEETING WAS AT NINE! NINE, SO THAT WE COULD GET TO THE FESTIVAL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND YOU ALL HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SHOW _**THREE HOURS**_ LATE?"

"W-Wha~ ! It's not my fault, Majorika! Yuki-chan didn't wake me up soon enough!"

"Don't pin this on me, Doremi-chan! I woke up around eight but needed to get some breakfast from my favorite sweet store...but then I got lost on the way back and had to ask someone for directions."

"That's no excuse, Yuki-chan!"

"At least I didn't oversleep, Do-re-mi-chan!"

Doremi groaned heavily, exasperated. "Mou... I can't believe how late we are..."

Yuki smiled at that, chuckling lightly as she held up her fist, lifting her nose into the air with a proud grin. "I maturely take my half of the blame, so no need to worry!"

"There's no point accepting it NOW, Yuki-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Enough, that's all water under the bridge now, Majorika!" Kurumi intervened angelically, beaming one of her many disarming modeling smiles. "Come on, we all know Yuki-chan and Doremi-chan are goofs, so why are we surprised?"

"...Gee. Thanks Kurumi-chan." Doremi and Yuki sweatdropped, exchanging exasperated glares.

The gray witch stuck out her tongue playfully, grinning.

"It's nothing~!"

_Suddenly... We really wish that she wasn't our friend so we could get mad...or is it that smile or hers?_ Both wondered albeit miserably, groaning. _Who knows?_

"YUKI~! DOREMI~! Enough sulking, let's get going!"

"Hana-chan!" the two clumsy girls exclaimed at the same time in slight surprise as the white witch sprinted up to them, beaming brightly.

"Hana-chan wants to get there as soon as possible!"

Doremi and Yuki exchanged worried smiles at that before the black witch walked up and took both of the Majokai princess's hands, earning the future queen's caramel-colored eyes to blink in confusion upon meeting the other older blond girl's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yuki...?"

"Hana-chan, no need to worry right? We'll take you to the festival and there will be no hurry." She winked, an imaginary heart appearing. "Okay?"

Hana brightened up and nodded eagerly. "Kay!"

"Hello, Yamasaki-san?" Kurumi had flipped out a cell-phone, picking up Doremi's attention. "Listen, I know this is sudden but can you get me and my friends a ride to the festival taking place today? Yes, it's important. Merci."

There was a slight click and the pink witch turned to the child model, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Kurumi-chan...was that?"

"You really think we'd walk the entire way, Doremi-chan? That's so silly," the gray witch giggled shuffling her phone into one of her ruffled skirt pockets before winking herself. "Time is of the essence, right?"

Doremi had to grin at that.

"Kurumi-chan!"

* * *

"I'm surprised that you have such chipper friends, Kurumi."

"You get used to it, Yamasaki-san. They're all very charming though and I just adore that..."

Hana stuck her head out the car window, squealing with joy.

"Wah~! This is so cool to be riding with Kurumi like this!"

"H-Hana-chan be careful!" Doremi warned, worried as Yuki just giggled, patting the top of the pink witch's head.

"Oh just let Hana-chan have her fun here, Doremi-chan. There's no need to dampen Hani's spirits now!"

"H...Honey?" Doremi wondered in confusion, clearing referring to the black witch's newfound pet name for the white witch. The fake blond gave her a knowing smile.

"Well Do-chan, Hana-chan is sweet like honey, isn't she? So I think Hani would be a cute nickname for her."

The odango had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Even if you say that, Yuki-chan... It still doesn't make much sense at all..."

"A-Ah! That's a really mean thing to say, Doremi-chan!"

"It's still the truth."

"R-Really!"

"Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan, Hana-chan, calm down will you?" Kurumi called from the front seat, successfully grabbing their attention. "Let Yamasaki-san focus on the road okay?"

"It's fine, Kurumi. Just let those cute girls have their fun."

"E-Eh? Y-Yamasaki-san...!"

Doremi and Yuki both gave identical cat-like grins, imaginary nekomimi and tail almost completing the look on the two girls.

"Yamasaki-san...really is a cool guy, huh Doremi-chan?"

"Yes, yes!"

"You two! Don't talk about Yamasaki-san that way!" Kurumi exclaimed in annoyance while her guardian simply chuckled, earning a confused glance at the black-haired and navy-eyed young man she lived with.

"It's fine, Kurumi. I appreciate their...compliments."

"You're too modest, Yamasaki-san!" she complained in response, waving her finger at him. "You really need a wife, you know that?"

Yamasaki smiled endearingly at her, making her blush and look away with a slight smile of her own.

"R-Really... Yamasaki-san."

Yuki and Doremi giggled as Hana cheered, still sticking her head out the window in amazement.

"S-So cool!"

"Hana-chan, really! That's not safe!"

"Oh let her be, Doremi-chan!"

"Yuki-chan!"

The black witch laughed brightly, earning Kurumi to just smile at the sight while Doremi looked a little exasperated but just smiled anyway.

"I swear, Yuki-chan..."

_She really is something else._

* * *

"Wow~! Look at all the people!"

"Hana-chan, be careful and just stay close with us, okay?"

"Hai, Doremi-mama!"

"Hani, you really shouldn't call Doremi-chan that in public... I don't like it when people cast us weird glances."

"Okay, Yuki!"

Kurumi squinted her eyes in the sun as she put on a pair of sunglasses, Yamasaki lowering the window so he could speak to her.

"Kurumi? If ever need something, you did bring your phone with you correct?"

"Of course, Yamasaki-san!" the gray witch laughed as she flipped out a silver cell phone, grabbing Yuki's attention. "Who do you take me for anyway?"

_Kurumi-chan has that? But she's still in junior high, right? I guess she's not just mature in terms of appearance..._

Upon thinking that, the black witch looked dejectedly at her ever adolescent self, feeling awfully depressed at the idea.

_I...Am I really that childish? Is that what Saiki-kun means?_

No, but moving on.

"Hana-chan, stay close," Doremi advised again, taking her rather excited 'daughter's' hand, smiling warmly. "Come on, the Battle Rangers will be here soon enough..."

"Yay!" the white witch cheered, excited beyond belief. "You hear that, Yuki?"

"LET THIS BE KNOWN TO THE WORLD THAT I WILL BECOME A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN SOMEDAY!"

"...Huh?"

Doremi and Hana could only stare at the black witch pumping her fist in complete determination, stretching out.

"I'll just drink lots of milk! That should do it!"

_...Should I be worried?_ The pink witch couldn't help but think, cold sweat tricking down her cheek in exasperation. _What the heck is she even talking about?_

An imaginary arrow pointed to Kurumi who was busy discussing plans with her guardian and Doremi couldn't help but exhale an 'oh'.

_Kurumi-chan...you really are something else as well..._

"Yuki-chan, we're about to get going."

Yuki perked up at that and changed her cheer, smiling brightly.

"BATTLER BLACK, WE AWAIT YOU!"

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi was seriously sweating right now, her exasperation growing. "There isn't a Battler Black quite yet."

"Well they should make one!" she snapped in response. "And if it's a guy, he better be a bishie! If it's a girl, I'd like it if she were awesome!"

"Don't have such high expectations," Kurumi sighed, waving Yamasaki away as she joined the odd fake blond, smiling ever so slightly. "I plan on showing up in the next season of Battle Rangers; you know...will that count for your Battler Black?"

"Kurumi-chan can play masculine roles? Will you have to speak using 'boku'?" (**1**)

The gray witch's smile twitched. "I'm not doing that, Yuki-chan."

"Oh? How boring, Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi frowned then, looking annoyed for a few seconds before replacing it with another of her disarming modeling smiles.

"Oh, what can you do anyway, Yuki-chan?"

"If you use boku, I just think it makes you sound cooler! For example...boku~!" she gestured to herself. "I love Saiki-kun!"

"That gives off a different picture than it should..." the child model groaned, blinking in confusion. "Yuki-chan, just refer to yourself like a proper girl."

Yuki blinked in confusion, sweatdropping a bit.

_Am I not a proper girl? That's really mean, but in a way she is right..._

"Sorry about that, Kurumi-chan. Okay Doremi-chan, let's just get going!"

"Please hurry up, Yuki-chan!"

"YUKI HURRY!"

"Hey, don't just brush me away, Yuki-chan!"

"I can't he~ar you Kurumi-chan~!"

"Now that's really mean, Yuki-chan!"

"But you know..."

"Huh?"

"I'm still glad you're here!"

"E-Eh?"

"It's nothing, come on Kurumi-chan!"

"Oh, not so tight!"

"Cheer up!"

* * *

"Wow, there really are a lot of people here...and some aren't even in traditional clothing..."

Yuki looked around in amazement, staring at the various food stalls and people laughing all the while.

"I guess...it's some sort of harvest thing?"

Doremi nodded, grinning. "They're not all that important nowadays...but everyone still has a blast going to them especially with a date...which is why I really wanted to bring Akatsuki-kun!"

"A date huh?" Yuki blinked in curiosity before raising her finger in thought. "I guess..."

_I actually wish Saiki-kun was here...even if he doesn't like what he calls 'frivolous festivities', I'm sure he would have liked the festival a little bit...I hope that he would have..._

"So fun~!" Hana beamed brightly, clinging happily to Doremi's arm as she rubbed her cheek affectionately against the red head's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing Hana-chan here, Doremi~!"

"Oh, Hana-chan..."

The black witch found herself smiling at the sight.

_Hana-chan really is just too cute..._

"Hani," she chimed cheerfully like an affectionate mother. "Let's have lots of fun on this trip okay~?"

"Okay, Yuki~!"

Yuki nodded as she took Hana's free hand, her and Doremi leading her forward through the crowd while laughing all the while.

Kurumi stayed behind, sighing.

"Can't be helped, I guess."

She followed.

* * *

"Doremi, Yuki, Kurumi, let's buy this!"

"I-I didn't bring any money with me, Hana-chan~!"

"Isn't that a little convenient, Doremi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan, shush! Do you have any money on you?"

"Just something for the rangers to autograph and a pen."

"Wah~! Hana-chan wants an autograph too~! DO-_RE_-MI!"

"H-Hana-chan, don't worry! Mama will think of...something. I'll think of something!"

As the pink witch beat on her head for at least one decent idea, Kurumi watched in boredom.

_Doremi-chan...is really completely hopeless._

Yuki and Hana looked at each other before the black witch offered her hand, sighing.

"Snack time, Hana-chan?"

The white witch could only nod as she placed her hand in the mentally elder blonde's and they exited while Doremi continued mentally racking up ideas as Kurumi resumed watching like the scene would provide some entertainment.

"Doremi-chan..." the gray witch finally began. "I think you're really overdoing it this time, look...I can get both Hana-chan and Yuki-chan so just stop before you hurt your brain."

"Huh?"

Doremi perked up in surprise.

"Why didn't you just say that sooner, Kurumi-chan. You would have saved me a lot of thinking, you know."

"There's nothing else to entertain me with," the model responded, momentarily stunning the red head before she continued, grabbing her attention once more. "By the way Doremi-chan, where do you think Hana-chan and Yuki-chan went off to?"

Obviously didn't notice.

Doremi gasped in realization, looking around.

"B-B-But they were just here! Yuki-chan, Hana-chan... Oh man, where on earth did those two disappear to? Oh geez, oh man... Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi simply folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, clearly grimacing.

"Don't pen this on me, Doremi-chan."

* * *

"Here you two girls are."

"Thank you~!"

"Arigatou!"

Yuki and Hana both took their kushidango as the black witch took a big bite of it, squealing as she did.

"Now THAT is seriously oishii~!"

She reached in one of her skirt pockets to take out some notes, holding it out to the stall-keeper with a polite smile.

"Is this enough?"

The elder man nodded as he took her money, regarding the two girls with a quick and grateful 'thanks'. Hana munched on her own snack as she simply stared at the black witch in slight surprise.

"Yuki, Hana-chan thought you said that you didn't have any money..."

"For souvenirs other than autographs, I don't." Yuki smiled victoriously, like she was awfully proud of herself. "But Shinoya Yuki would never not bring any for her snacks~!"

The white witch blinked in confusion though she was a bit amazed.

"Sou ka..."

She suddenly smiled, beaming. "Yuki-mama's so weird~!"

"H-Hey, that's mean! Everyone's a little strange from time to time..." Yuki stammered, a little exasperated. "Hana-chan, really! So I'm different from everyone else!"

What she proclaimed reached her ears and she sighed, looking a bit melancholy.

_That's right...I am really different than everyone else...Hana-chan could be the most like me in that way, but she's the most different as well... Why is it that I have to be trapped in these constant torturous reminders? It's such a shame..._

"Yuki?"

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing..." Yuki sighed, not convincing Hana one bit. "Don't worry about me, Hana-chan. No need to worry, right?"

The white witch made a hmph sound, grabbing the black witch's arm. "Hana-chan knows just the thing!"

And with that, she yanked Yuki away, despite her protests.

"Ha-Hana-chan!"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and grin. The card reveals to be an image of Hana glomping Yuki happily.)_

"Yuki-chan? HANA-CHAN! Where are you two?"

Doremi looked around desperately, asking random people if they had seen either blond, and Kurumi simply followed close behind, sighing.

_Has something like this happened before with Hana-chan? For some reason...it feels like it has..._

"Doremi-chan, don't freak. Yuki-chan's with her remember?"

The pink witch froze at that, nervously scratching her head as she forced a laugh.

"Actually...the thought of Yuki-chan and her horrible sense of direction leading Hana-chan around makes me even more worried, Kurumi-chan."

Silence. The gray witch blinked once. Twice. Thrice. A great deal.

_...she has a point._

"Well either way," she quickly amended, skipping casually to the red head's side with a smile. "At least they're not alone, right?"

"I'm still worried," Doremi huffed in response with a groan, still searching around for the two blond girls helplessly. "Can't you just help me search for them, Kurumi-chan?"

More silence. For some reason the pink witch wasn't all that surprised; this was, after all, the first time she was alone with the child model as well as the first time she managed a conversation with her without quietly tuning her out so that the red head would not hear another envy-bringing word like 'France' and 'modeling'...and steak.

Well maybe not steak but Doremi was sure that the gray witch MUST have had some in a more recent time than she had...stupid running gags.

"Doremi-chan, couldn't we have just waited for them back where we were? Chances are, Yuki-chan and Hana-chan just went out to stare at something or maybe just buy a snack..."

_Duh._ The red head covered her face in shame, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"O-Oh, man~! Why didn't _I _think of that!"

"Because you're clumsy. Kotake-kun's nickname for you does more justice than you would believe."

"Ah! That's mean, Kurumi-chan!"

"But yet it's also true." Kurumi smiled innocently and apologetically, though Doremi wasn't even sure if the smile was fake or not. Was that _pity_?

"Right...um... Where were did those two disappear on us again?"

"How should I know?" the gray witch shot back. "I was too focused on following you around and making sure you didn't get lost! I was so busy making sure _you_ didn't make a mistake that I..."

"Okay, I get it," Doremi groaned in annoyance. "You're so hard to get along with, Kurumi-chan..."

Kurumi's lips twitched into a frown as she just sighed heavily. "Sorry, Doremi-chan."

"No worries," the pink witch smiled, surprising her a bit. "Come on, should we use magic to find them?"

"Oh come on!" Kurumi laughed then, waving her hand. "How lost they could be, Doremi-chan?"

Silence.

_(Enter Kurumi and Doremi's Imagination)_

"_Oh no~! I'm lost again!"_

_Yuki could be seen giggling almost goofily in the middle of what appeared to be a wasteland._

"_How did that happen, I wonder~?"_

_Out of nowhere, Hana popped up, looking hopelessly confused._

"_What part of Japan is Hana-chan even in?"_

_Yuki was quiet for a few moments before answering._

"_We are clearly in the Okinawa prefecture!" _**Wrong**_. _(**2**)

_The white witch blinked, completely confused._

"_How is that possible?"_

_(Back to reality)_

_...oh dang it! We better find them before that happens!_

"HANA-CHAN!" Doremi screamed while Kurumi joined her.

"YUKI-CHAN, WHERE _ARE_ YOU?"

They searched around frantically, still looking desperately for the two blond girls.

"Where are you two? Yuki-chan? Hana-chan?"

* * *

"H-Hana-chan, just hold up! Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere cool, Yuki! Just wait!"

"H-Ha-_Hana-chan_!"

Hana laughed as she tugged a bit harder and more eagerly on Yuki's hand, leading the mentally elder blond through the crowd.

"Hana-chan..." she tried again though physically she wasn't fighting or protesting at all. "Don't you think we should stay and look for Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan?"

"That can wait," Hana let a cat-like grin spread across her face. "Yuki really, _really_ needs to see this!"

"B-But Hana-chan-!"

Yuki stopped as they seemed to escape the crowd of people and the festival area.

"We still have some time before the Battle Rangers show up right Yuki? Yuki?"

The young Shinoya girl was looking around at all the trees, her expression surprisingly dull yet confused.

"Yuki?" the white witch wondered again in worry, placing her hand on the other girl's forehead as if to check if she was feverish or delirious. "Um, Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Hana-chan..."

Addressed girl perked up as a smile slowly spread across the black witch's face as she beamed, looking as innocent as possible.

"Pardon my language but... Where the hell did you take us?"

Hana only grinned in return. "It's a secret spot Hana-chan found once! It shows a great view if you climb the huge tree far enough."

"Huge tree? That's a taifuu, right?"

Somewhere along the coast of Japan, the thunder roared and waves crashed against the land as people took cover from the typhoon.

Back to Misora.

The future witch queen blinked twice. "It's _taiju_ not _typhoon_, Yuki-mama."

"R-Right, taiju!" Yuki punched her fists, obviously pumped up to hide her slip of the tongue. "Like _taijutsu_!"

Hana turned starry-eyed. "Yuki knows martial arts?"

The black witch laughed, scratching the back of her head modestly.

"I usually rely on my hammer, but a girl needs to protect herself in times like this and at a lovely age like mine!"

..._Lovely_? She was _twelve_, darn it! But ah, that's not important right now.

"You're so cool, Yuki-mama!" the clueless white witch squealed fangirlishly, giggling. "Hana-chan wants to learn taijutsu too, Yuki~!"

"Oh Hani..." Yuki began rather nervously, surprising Hana momentarily.

"Ho...ney?" she repeated, a bit confused. "Yuki...calling Hana-chan 'honey' like it's some sort of endearment is strange..."

"It's a pet name!" the black witch explained quickly, sweating a bit out of embarrassment. "Doremi-chan has one too and it's 'Do-chan'! And Saiki-kun's 'Sai-chi', Hazuki-chan is 'Hazu-pi', Moriko-chan is 'Mori-pon' and..."

"Does Onpu have one too?" Hana asked in curiosity, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"O-_Onee-sama_," Yuki admitted while she stuttered, blushing a great deal at the thought of the beautiful and talented young purple witch she admired so much.

"So Onpu's Yuki's big sis and Hana-chan is Yuki's 'honey'...Hana-chan thought that was Saiki's job..." Hana pointed her slightly chubby forefinger to the side in thought. "So that would make Saiki Yuki's wit and intelligence?"

The black witch blinked at this and her blush deepened. "It was supposed to mean new companion, Hana-chan... But if you want a better meaning of what Saiki-kun means to me, write the nickname 'saichi' in romaji and remove the first 'i' and what do you get?"

"Remove first 'i'?" The white witch groaned as she thought about it really hard. "Um... Based on the English alphabet that Momo taught Hana-chan once, it's _sachi_, right?"

Yuki smiled brightly and nodded.

"And what does sachi mean, Hana-chan?"

"Sachi means...happiness." Hana's eyes suddenly widened. "Happiness... Saiki is Yuki's _happiness_?"

The black witch giggled and clapped her hands in bravo. "Way to go, Hana-chan! That's what you get~! Saiki-kun is happiness~!"

The white witch remained uncharacteristically silent, surprising Yuki a bit.

"Eh? Hana-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hana-chan still doesn't quite understand. Saiki isn't right here right now so now is Yuki _unhappy_?" Tears were welling up in her caramel eyes, effectively turning the black witch's surprise into horror. "H-Hana-chan... Hana-chan can't cheer Yuki-mama _up_?"

"No, Hana-chan, that's not what I..."

_But isn't it?_ A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. _Saiki-kun's the only one who makes you happy right? It's too bad, seeing as he completely hates you..._

Hana sniffled, and the black witch watched her with a torn expression.

_Hana-chan's just an asset, like all the rest of them right? Still, I don't like it when cute girls cry... Darn it, Hana-chan..._

The white witch was whimpering now, earning her fingers to twitch as her eyes went blank.

_Stupid Hana-chan. Do you think that crying will get you pity? That acting helpless people will comfort you? You're so naïve... because... all crying really does..._

She pulled Hana into a tight hug, making her yelp in surprise.

_All your tears will do is trouble the other person. But you're still too young to learn that lesson._

"Y-Yuki...?"

"Hana-chan, I am happy being here with you and Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan..." she sighed heavily, her half-lidded eyes still blank. "Saiki-kun just...gives me happiness as well, Hana-chan. No need to worry, right?"

_Consider yourself very lucky, Hana-chan._

Hana had to smile as she returned the hug before beaming brightly, all tears forgotten.

"Hana-chan loves Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes jolted wide at that, rushing headfirst into a memory where she always shouted the same thing as she clinged to the black-haired wizard's arm and where he always regarded her confession with a look of annoyance clearly expression how troublesome it was.

"_I love Saiki-kun!"_

"_This isn't the time for joking around, Yuki-chan."_

He never took her serious in the moments she was serious _most_.

The black witch bit into her lower lip to the point where she could taste crimson blood but forced a smile, patting Hana's head in affection.

"Aw, that's so cute Hana-chan..."

_Are her feelings troublesome to me too? Oh, how confusing..._

"Tell you what," she quickly amended, being extra careful to hide her dark feelings from the blissfully ignorant white witch. "How about I teach you some taijutsu and then some defensive acts? Kay, Hana-chan?"

"YAY~! Then Hana-chan can be a heroine just like Yuki-mama~!" Hana cheered, earning another slight gasp emitting from Yuki's lips before she smiled again, laughing while ignoring the fact that every bit of her mind denied it.

"Oh Hana-chan, you're so silly..."

_I'm not that... I'm not that at all..._

She suddenly realized something, making an 'oh' sound.

"Wait...what about that typhoon you told me about?"

"Huge tree," Hana corrected cheerily before perking up and leading the black witch to what was indeed, a huge tree and began climbing on it, startling Yuki quite a bit.

"Hana-chan, isn't that a little dangerous?" she asked, behaving like a mother already. "You really ought to be careful, you know..."

"No need to worry, Yuki~!" the white witch squealed, the phrase sounding awfully familiar. "Hana-chan has done this before _millions_ of times~!"

Yuki's eyes seemed to gleam at that proclamation. "If it's that _fascinating_... Then alright!"

She hopped onto the tree and followed after the future queen as she eventually reached a high branch that seemed to stick out more than the rest, crawling onto it with Yuki close behind her as they settled themselves.

"Look," Hana cheerfully stated as she pointed out into the distance. "It's the sunset."

"Sunset?" Yuki gasped as she took in the sight of the setting sun, the beauty of it intensified from how high up the two of them were. "S-So... So... Wow!"

The white witch nodded with a bright smile. "Hana-chan really loves the sight of the sunset from way up here...even though we're so high up... Well, the sky is still so far away."

"The sky, I think, Hana-chan, is the most amazing thing about the Human World."

Hana perked up in surprise. "The most amazing thing, really?"

The black witch nodded, this time with a true grin stamped on her features as she closed her eyes in joy.

"It's the only thing that ever really changes! And it's something you just never get tired up! This world, this place, it really is amazing when it wants to be..."

Hana had to beam as well. "That's true!"

Yuki's smile only widened. "We need to get back to Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan... I bet they're really worried about us."

"Aw~!" the white witch pouted, folding her arms firmly against her chest as she puffed her cheeks and booed in a Doremi-like manner. "Hana-chan wanted to stay and enjoy the view a little bit more with Yuki!"

The black witch only giggled at that and stood up, extending her hand. "Come on Hana-chan, let's go see the Battle Rangers. I really do wanna get that autograph."

Hana blinked as she stared at Shinoya's offered hand before she smiled brightly and beamed, placing her hand in Yuki's.

"Okay!"

* * *

Doremi sighed heavily as she sat down on a bench, groaning in annoyance.

"W-We searched everywhere, where could those two have gone anyway?"

"Who knows?" Kurumi wondered before shaking her head in dismissal. "But that's not important right now anyway." She took the red head's hand, tugging insistently. "Come on Doremi-chan, we gotta keep looking!"

"B-But Kurumi-chan, I'm so _tired_!" the pink witch whined, sounding pretty miserable. "My feet hurt so, so, _so_ much~!"

"Really, Doremi-chan!"

"Kurumi-cha~n!"

Kurumi released her hand in surrender, sighing a bit herself. "You're hopeless _and_ helpless."

Nevertheless, she sat beside the red head, looking down in what appeared to be defeat. "I hope they're doing alright though, Doremi-chan..."

"Chances are," Doremi muttered a bit grudgingly. "They're probably doing _much_ better than we are."

"Really now?" The gray witch laughed without any humor. "They are both such irrepressible and happy-go-lucky girls; I bet that they're both having tons of fun right now...not even a little worried!"

"Hey, Kurumi-chan...do you ever think that Yuki-chan uses a façade?"

"Huh?"

Kurumi stared at the pink witch in honest surprise as she held her head up with one hand, her eyes staring unseeingly.

"A... A façade, Doremi-chan?" the gray witch repeated a bit uncertainly, earning Doremi to quickly bobble her head. "Well, sometimes it is obvious that she's thinking really hard about something but doesn't want other people to worry about her... And sometimes, Yuki-chan just seems above the world and its worries... To me, it seems she's probably thinking 'I've had worse so I should just be proud with what I've got right now'... At least, that's how it feels."

"I think Yuki-chan's some sort of yandere." Doremi stated bluntly before her lips twitched in thought. "She's normally irrepressible, yes... But when Saiki-kun's involved, sometimes she'll get really serious and touchy... And if you say one thing negative about him, she'll give the most cold-hearted glare..."

"Love's a crazy thing," Kurumi laughed despite still feeling a bit uneasy, waving her hand. "How are you around Akatsuki-kun, Doremi-chan? You're always acting like some sort of lovesick puppy though I must admit it is rather hilarious that Saiki-kun's the one always putting you in your place when he's supposed to belong to _Yuki-chan_."

"What about Saiki-kun?" Doremi found herself asking, surprised by her own question. "What kind of person do you suppose _he_ is?"

"Hmm..." The gray witch thought about it, twirling around a lock of her ebony hair. "Well, he is polite but he's also very distant. He's a little possessive too, especially of Akatsuki-kun."

"I've been around Akatsuki-kun before without any problem," the pink witch muttered quietly. "I wonder why Saiki-kun doesn't like me when Akatsuki-kun and I really got along up until then..."

"Really, you and Akatsuki-kun got along? Onpu-chan told me that once Akatsuki-kun broke your heart."

Doremi flinched at the memory and shook her head as if to dispel it. "That was different. Akatsuki-kun and I reconciled after that...even that time when that idiot Kotake got involved... Akatsuki-kun's still a boy after all..."

"A boy with a simple-minded younger twin brother," Kurumi beamed and laughed at the thought. "But Akatsuki-kun's obviously the friendlier one... Though if you think about it, it's really not that big of a surprise."

"Why would you say that?" the red head asked in confusion while the gray witch smiled ruefully.

"Doremi-chan, think. Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun are both princes, right? Akatsuki-kun's heir to the throne, but what's Saiki-kun? He's no better than any servant which is probably why he just shadows his brother... Saiki-kun probably feels like he'll be completely useless if he doesn't look out for Akatsuki-kun and doesn't even want to _think_ of the damage a human girl that he falls in love with can do to him."

Doremi's eyes widened at that.

_Now that I think about it, the reason why Majotourbillon-san went into depression and cursed everyone was because her human lover had died while trying to make that cake for her and the son she had also passed away and all of her grandchildren upon growing up just left her... If I do marry Akatsuki-kun, no doubt I'll age faster and die way before he does..._

Her fists clenched as her eyes unconsciously filled with tears, surprising Kurumi to no end.

"Doremi-chan?"

_Wouldn't that really hurt Akatsuki-kun? I don't want him to go through that kind of pain! But... I... How can I really be with him realizing all that? Should I become a witch then?_

"Hey there, there..." Kurumi smiled comfortably as she wiped the tears from Doremi's eyes as she shivered a bit, blushing a little.

"S-Sorry, Kurumi-chan."

"No worries," the gray witch's smile widened as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "So do you understand where I'm coming from in all of this, Doremi-chan?"

The pink witch weakly nodded.

"Y-Yes."

_And in a way, I kinda understood both Yuki-chan and Akatsuki-kun a bit better. Because she loves him, Yuki-chan doesn't want Saiki-kun troubled over anything and no matter how cold or unsociable Saiki-kun is... He's still Akatsuki-kun's younger brother. Though there are still some things that I don't quite understand, but..._

"Kurumi-chan, let's go back to searching for Hana-chan and Yuki-chan, okay?"

"Okay."

_But at least this way Yuki-chan and I will be better friends, right?_

* * *

"Excuse me, please pardon us~!"

"Hana-chan's coming through~!"

"Hani, a little more polite!"

"Hana-chan's coming through, please!"

"Close enough,"

Yuki dragged Hana through the crowd as her eyes glanced from side to side.

_I don't see Doremi-chan or Kurumi-chan anywhere. Maybe I should use magic, but then again..._

"_If there are a lot of people around you,"_ Saiki's voice scolded in her head and she could already imagine him waving his finger at her in a very disapproving manner. _"You shouldn't even _think_ of using magic lest you reveal yourself to them."_

The black witch couldn't help sulking at that.

_H-He makes everything so hard!_

"Yuki? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh Hana-chan, it's nothing. No need to worry."

"Oh... Okay."

_Okay Shinoya, think. You're the one who got Hana-chan IN this mess to start with! Ooh, some heroine you turned out to be!_

_...Wait a minute._

She stopped, confusing the white witch a bit.

"Yuki? Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

_Since when did I start considering myself a heroine and actually start caring for someone other than Saiki-kun? Well, caring in a way that had nothing to DO with Saiki-kun! Did I hit my head without realizing it? Maybe I contracted some sort of sick disease that screws around with my mentality? Oh man..._

"...U-Uguuu!" She whined without realizing it. "Uguuu, uguuu, _uguuu_~!"

"Yuki-mama?"

_What's wrong with me? Calling myself a heroine of all things! I must be so stupid, childish, immature..._

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

_Touchy, pessimistic, lowly..._

"Yuki...?"

_The most pathetic girl out there! D-Definitely!_

"_YUKI_!"

"Hana-chan, shut UP!" Yuki hissed, having officially lost her temper as she snatched her hand back as if holding the white witch's had poisoned her somehow. "I swear, don't be so _annoying_!"

It took her only a second to realize what she said and she gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"S-Sorry...!"

_I didn't... I couldn't have let that stupid dark me out like that! I thought I had my anger controlled where if I snapped, no harm would REALLY be done... It would be an explosion that we could all laugh about later!_

Yet seeing Hana's completely hurt and dejected look, Shinoya knew this would never be any sort of laughing manner.

"I... I'm so sorry, Hana-chan..." she apologized again, backing away in almost fear. "I was just thinking... I got worked up...and I snapped at you... I am so, _so_ sorry..."

_Why does it feel so bittersweet apologizing like this? Am I even being the least bit sincere? I really am a piece of work... Definitely not a heroine or even a sidekick..._

"It... It's okay," Hana sniffled, wiping a stray tear from one of her blank caramel-colored eyes. "Hana-chan was being pushy, remember?"

_...What the hell._

Yuki almost felt her anger boiling all over again.

_Can't she be mad at me? Is that...no, no... Don't get mad..._

She quickly calmed herself back down, taking a deep breath as she ruffled the future queen's hair with a half-hearted laugh.

"Really, Hana-chan...too cute..."

Hana smiled brightly at that, earning Yuki to blush a bit.

_Oh... That's it... I don't have to be a heroine, Hana-chan likes me the way I am. Silly... I don't have to be a hero or anything for her to think otherwise... I just have to be me... Hana-chan gives me a lot of joy with that adorable smile of hers, and she gives me some warmth as well... But Saiki-kun... Oh, I don't understand these feelings at all~!_

"Thanks, Hana-chan."

"Eh? For what Yuki?"

"Oh, it's nothing..."

She smiled brightly, giggling.

"Well, we better get to the Battle Rangers, right?"

Hana brightened like a kid on their birthday and nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling in pure admiration.

"Right, right! Let's get going, Yuki!"

"Okay!"

"HANA-CHAN! YUKI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The two girls perked up in surprise, Hana grabbing Yuki's hand instinctively.

"Doremi!"

"Are they here?"

"Kurumi-chan, too..." the black witch started before glancing towards the white witch uneasily, her eyes glimmering. "Uh..."

_Truth be told, I really wanted to stay with Hana-chan just a little bit longer... But Doremi-chan is Hana-chan's mama, and would I really be a heroine if I stand in the way between them?_

She quickly shook her head.

_B-But! Saiki-kun isn't here and I have to deal with that! Doremi-chan, Kurumi-chan, and Hana-chan are here so I just go along with it! It's fine! It's all completely and totally fine!_

"Hana-chan," Shinoya began, her mind made up as she and Hana headed for the direction of their two friends' voices. "Let's go!"

"Un!"

* * *

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called again, even more concerned. "Yuki-chan, where are you?"

Kurumi frowned before perking up and turning to where she saw two familiar blonds edging through the crowd towards them.

"Doremi-chan, Kurumi-chan!"

"Doremi~! Kurumi~!"

"There they are!" the gray witch exclaimed happily as Doremi looked up in surprise before turning relieved.

"Hana-chan! Yuki-chan!"

Hana and Yuki ran up to them, still hand in hand as they beamed.

"Sorry Doremi-chan," the black witch apologized shyly, her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Hana-chan and I wanted to get some snacks and then we got carried away and lost..."

"Well, that's only to be expected from you, Yuki-chan." Kurumi sighed heavily, earning Yuki to sweatdrop a bit, blushing. "But it's alright...at least we found you two, right~?"

The black witch smiled slightly, sighing herself.

"...Yeah."

"Doremi, are the Battle Rangers coming soon?" Hana asked her 'mama' excitedly, her eyes filled with stars. "Are they, are they?"

"Calm down Hana-chan. Let's go see the Battle Rangers, okay?"

"YAY!"

Doremi took Hana's other hand the time Yuki pulled her own hand back and the two walked ahead, Kurumi close behind them while the black witch stayed put where she was.

"Huh..." the young Shinoya girl began, sighing. "I wanted to stay a little longer with Hana-chan all alone but apparently Hana-chan herself didn't return those sentimental feelings..."

_I wonder... Is this how it is between Saiki-kun and me? He never really wants to be around me, for all I know... That could be the reason why he and Akatsuki-kun couldn't come. But right now, this peaceful moment is important and must be kept... That is the Battle Rangers' purpose right? For peace?_

She smiled ever so slightly.

_That's why the peace between Saiki-kun and I is acceptable. As long as he stays calm around me and as long as I refrain myself, we can manage to converse and support each other. That alone is precious and can't be wasted at all... But about the Battle Rangers..._

Yuki sighed again, scratching her cheek as she looked up at the darkening sky overhead.

_I don't really know why I love Battle Rangers so much... It could have been the colorful heroes, onee-sama playing the princess, or just the fact that I was a sucker for heroic poses... But even now seeing and thinking about it gives me a lot of joy and excitement. I don't really understand these feelings and it's a little troublesome, but..._

"YUKI~! Aren't you coming?"

"Yuki-chan, hurry up!"

"Hurry up or we'll leave you~!"

"O-Oh! Right!" the black witch called out as she sprinted after them before she just smiled.

_Aw well! I may not be a heroine but I can still do things on my own without being an anti-heroine! I guess I'm just in-between! But Saiki-kun is always most important, still... I want to be able to enjoy this peace while I can with Hana-chan, Doremi-chan, and Kurumi-chan._

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: The Magic Club is officially open for business and Doremi-chan has no choice but to join!_

_Doremi: Ah... It isn't how I thought it'd be! Maybe I should just form a Steak Club or something..._

_Kurumi: What's wrong with it, Doremi-chan?_

_Yuki: No worries! Natsu-sempai is out for the week and I need to entertain myself after school hours so I can definitely help Doremi-chan get settled!_

_Hazuki: Is it the club president?_

_Yuki: Club president...? Who is the president anyway?_

_Doremi: A-Akiyama-san..._

_Yuki: Akiyama SERIKA-CHAN?_

_Aiko: Ain't she the quiet girl?_

_Moriko: She talks even less than Akemi-chan!_

_Onpu: If she talks at all..._

_Akemi: U-Um..._

_Hana: Does she talk?_

_Momoko: I've never heard her speak... Maybe she's mute?_

_Yuki: Hau~! Like the Little Mermaid?_

_Doremi: Yuki-chan... Akiyama-san isn't..._

_Yuki: Serika-chan~! I'm here to help!_

_Rest of Ojamajos: Y-Yuki-chan!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Heart That Speaks"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

NOTES:

(**1**) – Japanese people have a tendency to use different pronouns which in a way spell out their character. This refers to the fact that the girls usually use the feminine 'watashi' or 'atashi' when referring to themselves. 'Boku', which Akatsuki and Saiki both use and 'bokura' for 'we' is the more modest masculine form in comparison to the ever arrogant 'ore' which Kotake uses. Tomboys also tend to use boku, which is what Yuki means by 'masculine roles'. This marks a point when Yuki gets weird and develops a new tendency to use 'boku' instead of 'watashi'.

(**2**) – Okinawa is one of Japan's southern prefectures that consists of hundreds of the Ryukyu Islands and extends from Kyūshū to Taiwan. The Ojamajos live in the Kantō Region in the southern part of Tokyo. Considering the great distance from these two, it's practically impossible for Yuki and Hana to have reached it by foot, proving how bad Yuki's sense of direction really is. It's like her saying if she were in San Francisco then upon getting lost; she'd think she was in Honolulu. Switch-up or memory-failure? You decide.


	10. Heart That Speaks

"Serika-chan~!"

The door opened abruptly as Akiyama Serika looked up blankly at the newly arrived black witch who just smiled welcomingly.

_Serika-chan is a rather odd girl and she hardly ever says anything...actually no, scratch that. Serika-chan doesn't talk at all. But actions do speak louder than words, right? So she's still a loud speaker!_

"Is Serika-chan making another potion?" Yuki wondered as she walked forward up to Serika's cauldron, looking at the rather oddly-colored liquid inside. "What does this one do, Serika-chan?"

Akiyama didn't respond but simply stirred the potion; her indifferent expression didn't change not once.

_Even though she doesn't express herself very well, Serika-chan is still like everyone else and is a bit shy when she wants to be..._

"Can I taste it, Serika-chan?"

Serika glanced at her momentarily but lifted a spoonful of potion to the black witch who sipped it gratefully.

"Ah~! That hits the spot! This is definitely an energetic potion!"

_She might be the one I have the easiest time communicating with yet!_

The mute girl shook her head, surprising Yuki quite a bit.

"A-Ah~! Serika-chan, you say it's a passive potion? Do you think it'll work?"

Serika blinked but made no other response, earning the black witch to ponder in thought, obviously curious about this new discovery.

"So it's supposed to make me feel calmer around Saiki-kun so I won't overwhelm him so much... Yeah, I can see how that would help me."

_I actually feel more at ease around Serika-chan... Does she feel the same way?_

"Serika-chan, thank you!" Yuki beamed at the long black-haired girl. "Thank you so much!"

Serika had to smile at that and closed her eyes in gratitude.

_I like this feeling. _

_hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni_

_(Flowers sway in the wind as if dancing,)_

(Footage: Birds are seen flying away, showing the Tomo-DACHI logo that soon fades as Yuki soon looks up, her hands tightening on her heart. She soon shuts her eyes tightly in pain.)

_ame wa daichi o uruosu you ni_

_(So that the rain will moisten the Earth)_

(Footage: The Ojamajos flash together in a group shot, posing.)

_kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni_

_(So even though it's alive, coming closer and closer together)_

(Footage: Doremi looks up as Yuki's seen running down the street, looking desperate.)

_naze hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_(Why do people harm one another?)_

(Footage: Akemi is seen looking out at a starry sky, tears forming in her blank sapphire eyes.)

_naze wakare wa otozureru no_

_(Why are there always partings about?)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen tending the flowers, her dark green eyes as blank as Akemi's was.)

_kimi ga tooku e itte mo mada_

_(Still, even if you go far, far away)_

(Footage: Kurumi is seen waving at a departing plane as she soon sighs, frowning deeply.)

_itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka_

_(You'll always be in the middle of my heart)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos in maid outfits grin, presenting a surprised Yuki with a cake.)

_ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama_

_(While they remain buried with that kind smile)_

(Footage: All the Ojamajos are seen smiling with Yuki with them as she suddenly sighs, looking upset.)

_dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni_

_(Even if I start to feel such pain)_

(Footage: Yuki is now alone, and she holds her heart, closing her eyes.)

_itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara_

_(I still will hold fragments of you, because of our connection)_

(Footage: She looks up and a memory appears of her in her original form, crying her eyes out.)

_shinjiteru yo mata aeru to_

_(I believe that we'll be reunited again)_

(Footage: A hand is soon extended towards her, making her perk up in surprise.)

_I'm waiting for your love_

(Footage: Yuki perks up in surprise, her eyes widening.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: Memory flash of Yuki smiling brightly, and change to her and Doremi holding each other's hands.)

_kimi no kodoku o wakete hoshii_

_(Share your loneliness with only me)_

(Footage: The wind is blowing at Yuki, tears being carried from her big brown eyes as she shuts them and her tears begin trickling down her cheeks.)

_I love you, I trust you_

(Footage: An image of the Ojamajos crowded around Yuki as she's seen talking on the phone, looking really happy and soon changes to an image of Yuki posing with the other witch apprentices with her, all shooting peace signs.)

_hikari de mo yami de mo futari da kara shinjiaeru no_

_(Even in light, even in darkness, we're always together, so...)_

(Footage: Yuki soon smiles as she shakes her head, and walks forward, sakura pedals seen falling in her path. We scroll up to where she's seen smiling with her eyes closed as they open, sparkling with tears in them.)

_hanasanaide_

_(Don't ever leave me again)_

(Footage: One last shot is shown as only Yuki's hand is seen extending out, only to be taken by another unknown hand, lightly squeezing her own.)

* * *

The FIRST DOUBLE-DIGIT CHAPTER! Congrats for getting and reading this far! Does that mean you actually like it?

Anyway, this chapter features a character that's rather...odd. Yes, odd. But she's really named after another similar mute character with the same interests. I thought she was cute so I decided 'what the heck'. And it's rushed. Darnit.

Of course there are differences but whatever! And oh yes, omake at the end with a reference to a previous chapter!

Ah yes, the song Yuki sings is the TV-sized version of "Melody" by Shion Tsuji. It's a great song so someday please listen to it~!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Heart That Speaks_

_Lesson: You don't have to be able to talk to make friends! All you need to do is communicate and there are millions of ways to do that!_

"No... NO WAY~! You can't be SERIOUS, Tachibana-sempai!"

Mayumi sighed heavily, feeling really overworked as Yuki gave her a heartbroken stare, making this much harder than it should be.

"S-Shinoya-san, I'm afraid so. Natsu-chan will be out for a week and I can't run the kyūdō club... So practice will be suspended until she returns... I already informed the other club members..."

"Natsu-sempai couldn't have...!" Yuki gasped, devastated. "I was going to impress her so that I could move up in my ippongake status!"

Tachibana's lips twitched into a smile. "Look at the bright side, you could always just study and read for your classes... You now have lots of free time, Shinoya-san..."

"...Well, I could always watch the soccer team practice..." the black witch blushed, and by soccer team, it was obvious she meant Saiki. "I'd like to see that...and I wanna check out the new Magic Club seeing as my friend's going to join it..."

"Now that's the spirit~! Good luck, Shinoya-san!"

"Okay! Bye-bye, Tachibana-sempai!"

* * *

Yuki ran down the hallway, her uneasy look now completely obvious.

_Great... Without Natsu-sempai there's no archery, and without archery, what am I supposed to do? I don't think you're allowed to join two clubs and even if I was allowed that than there's no way Natsu-sempai would approve and Tachibana-sempai would definitely be upset and disappointed with me and that... That just won't be good at all~! Uguuu! What do I do? What am I really supposed to do? I can't watch Saiki-kun practice even though I really, really want to! Hauuuu... Saiki-kun practicing would be so nice... B-But, there is no doubt that he'll definitely say something along the lines of 'if you have free time then you should study, not wasting your time stalking me', although he probably won't word it like that... But I just don't..._

Fully distracted by her thoughts, the black witch slammed into something in her path, almost immediately falling back to the ground on her bottom with a yelp, her hand automatically rubbing her posterior with a wince.

"Ow... It feels like I just ran into a book shelf... Huh?"

Yuki blinked at the sight of books scattered about and her eyes traveled upwards to a girl that was in the same position she was, only with long black hair and a blank gaze that no doubt belonged to...

"S-Serika-chan!" she gasped and automatically began gathering the books for her fallen classmate. "I-I'm so sorry. K-Kami-sama, I didn't see you so I bumped into you by accident... I'm really sorry! Here, I'll help you pick these up so we'll be all good okay...?"

Akiyama only looked emptily at her books in the blond girl's hands, reaching out and grasping the last book before holding it to her chest, her void violet eyes digging into Yuki's chocolate brown ones.

"It's...alright? You're not hurt?" the black witch guessed, frowning a bit. "Are you sure, Serika-chan?"

Serika's gaze traveled back to her books in the other girl's grasp, her lips parting without any sound. Yuki looked at the books as well in confusion and curiosity.

"Huh?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of the cover.

"I-It's a book about witches? Serika-chan, are you interested in magic? I am, too! I mean... Magic, I mean is really interesting..." she rambled a bit, blushing.

_I can't possibly tell Serika-chan that I'm a witch apprentice though, or that my Saiki-kun's a wizard prince... But it's nice to know that we share this similarity..._

Yuki soon perked up as she looked at Akiyama who tilted her head to the side, her expressionless self not changing a bit.

"W-Well, I do have a few witch books at home, I mean when I was really little, I was kinda hooked on magic if you know what I mean... I really wanted to be a witch and be able to cast spells..."

_Though, I'm a witch now and the spell I want so desperately to cast is impossible. Yes, the magic spell that will make Saiki-kun fall in love with me... It will never happen but I will still try, won't I?_

The black witch frowned at the thought, her expression turning melancholy before she quickly forced one of her usual smiles, standing up and offering the large stack of books to her classmate.

"Well Serika-chan, I need to get going so here are your books. Be more careful, okay?"

Serika stood up and slowly took her books back, still staring at Yuki without blinking. A normal person would have felt discouraged or even threatened by such a stare, but luckily, Shinoya Yuki was no such person. Definitely not normal, anyway.

"Do you still need help?"

_I need something to take up my time anyway... I can't just go pester Doremi-chan or Saiki-kun quite yet... I'll be scolded again... I don't want that to happen... I trouble Saiki-kun enough as it is, and if I stress him out any more... I can't do that now... Not when he's so bothered by something..._

Her classmate just stared as the black witch pursed her lips.

"No really, it's fine," she stated, not seeming to care just how one-sided this conversation was if it could even be called that. "I don't like seeing a cute girl struggling so it's all on me. I'll help."

Yuki then walked forward and took half of the books, giving Serika a friendly smile. "I'll carry this half and you carry the other half so it'll be much easier! Come on, let's go for it together!"

Akiyama's eyes finally widened before her empty face was back as she just nodded her head and followed after the black witch.

"By the way, Serika-chan... What got you started on magic anyway? I started liking it when I heard about the magic used by Cinderella's fairy-god mother..."

* * *

"IT STARTS NOW!"

Yuki perked up as a flyer was unceremoniously slammed onto her desk by an exasperated Harukaze Doremi. Shinoya blinked once in confusion.

"What exactly...starts 'now', Doremi-chan?"

"You have to ask?" the pink witch shot back, even more stressed than before. "YOU were the one who showed me this flyer in the first place!"

_Wait, the flyer for the kyūdō club during that advertisement time? But that was almost a month ago, and... Wait. A month? Why does that sound so familiar?_

It all came rushing back as she looked down at the flyer, her eyes widening in recognition.

"_Tadaa~! A Magic Club! Cool, huh?"_

"_A Magic Club?" the pink witch wondered, absolutely confused before sweatdropping. "Yuki-chan, there are renovations right now. Real sign-up doesn't start until sometime next month."_

"_Ehhh? Where does it say that?" Yuki wondered, hopelessly looking through the flyer._

"_Right underneath the title in big bold letters."_

"_Ohhh... _Those_... I couldn't read them, so I figured it was nothing important."_

"The Magic Club is officially open?"

The red head nodded slowly, and Serika's blank face automatically flashed in the black witch's mind.

_Could it be that Serika-chan's in the club as well? Maybe I could..._

"So why don't you join, Doremi-chan?" Yuki found herself asking, her breath sucked in. "It's probably a lot of fun, and even if I'm an archer now, I think I can help you get settled while Natsu-sempai's out..."

"Akiyama-san's the president. She was the one passing around the flyers."

Silence.

_...Yeah, that figures._

"Serika-chan's nice, I just had a conversation with her not too long ago and she seems to be really interesting..." the black witch laughed a bit although Doremi just raised one eyebrow. "What, Doremi-chan? Do you not believe me or something? We were actually talking about magic. Funny, huh?"

"Akiyama-san doesn't talk, Yuki-chan. She's mute, remember?"

The black witch blinked twice before frowning in thought. "Oh yeah... She didn't actually say anything but for some reason I could totally understand her responses... That could probably explain while that while we were in the middle of our 'chat', so many people and even teachers were just giving us weird looks..."

_People give her weird looks all the time so this actually doesn't surprise me,_ Doremi mentally noted while she had to just smile a bit at that. "Mou, Yuki-chan... You really are something else, aren't you?"

"I... I guess so..." Yuki responded quietly, her gaze going down. "Everyone always says that, even Saiki-kun..."

"Saiki-kun's something else too," the pink witch muttered with a sigh. "He's really distant...and it's so hard to get close and befriend him..."

"So he still doesn't approve of you and Akatsuki-kun? Boo."

"Boo." Doremi puffed her cheeks in annoyance, clearly in adorable pouting mood. Yuki's lips twitched into a smile.

"Now you clearly see why it's so hard to win Saiki-kun over. He can tell when you're lying by the sound of your heartbeat... It's kinda hard to convince him you're totally serious... And that you really are a kind person, of course, there's not a doubt in my mind Saiki-kun believes that..."

"Then why does he hate me?"

The black witch's smile widened.

"Think about it this way, Doremi-chan. Does he ever force you out or just sulk about it the entire time? Saiki-kun's still young and is still a boy, but he's also still too afraid to take social matters like this into his own hands."

Doremi's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"That's true... Saiki-kun really is different than Akatsuki-kun, isn't he? Much more different than alike..."

"Of course, Saiki-kun hasn't yet opened up his heart to either of us..." Yuki sat down, sighing. "So there's no possible way to know that for sure. So are you going to join the Magic Club? Serika-chan, I mean Akiyama-san really is a nice girl and she's surprisingly understanding..."

The pink witch perked up before just smiling. "Okay, I'll try it out then."

Yuki blushed a little at that, looking down bashfully as she nodded.

"That's good, Doremi-chan..."

"Hey, Doremi-chan! Yuki-chan! I'm back~!"

The two were interrupted by Kurumi rushing in with a bright beam and a nervous smile, laughing a bit.

"Sorry, Yamasaki-san really wanted these last minute pictures and I had so much fun that I just got caught up in it all~!"

"Kurumi-chan, welcome back," the two girls responded in chorus, looking exasperated that their moment was interrupted by the gray witch's strangely bubbly mood. "So, did anything really interesting happen?"

"Not really..." Kurumi admitted with a nervous laugh. "So what happened? Did I miss anything really good?"

"Doremi-chan's joining the Magic Club."

"The one where Akiyama Serika is the president."

"Oh, Akiyama-san," the gray witch uttered aloud in slight surprise. "She's quite a character, isn't she? Of course our Yuki-chan here outdoes her."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Yuki asked with a slight irritated twitch, tapping her finger impatiently on the desk. "Maybe it's both or just a statement?"

"All three." Kurumi beamed playfully. "But I wish you luck, Doremi-chan. I'm sure Akiyama-san's really nice and good at heart. Everyone at this school is."

For some reason, the pink witch casted a curious glance towards Yuki who returned it in confusion.

"Yeah... Thanks, Kurumi-chan."

* * *

Doremi and Yuki stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. More staring.

"..."

"..."

"...Yuki-chan? Are you sure it was _just_ 'Magic Club'?"

"P-Positive! Unless there's something I missed..."

"You can read the word 'black' in kanji, right Yuki-chan?"

"I'm the _**black**_ witch apprentice, Doremi-chan. _OF COURSE I CAN_!"

"...Maybe 'dark', then?"

"I can definitely read 'kuro', 'yami', 'yoru'... Even 'otouto' and 'kawaii'~!"

"Black, dark, night, little brother, and cute... Basically if it describes Saiki-kun then you can read it, Yuki-chan?"

"Of course!"

"...Alright then."

Doremi took a large breath as she pushed open the dark door marked 'Magic Club', Yuki close behind her as they struggled to see into the room without any lights on, feeling more or less a little creeped out.

"A-Akiyama-san? It's Harukaze, and I wanted to join the club..."

"It's me, Shinoya! I'm here as well..."

They jumped as a light flashed on, revealing a blank Serika dressed with a witch cap and hat, carrying the flashlight shining towards them.

_Something about this seems surprisingly ironic... _Yuki thought before switched to her friendly and sunny girl persona like always, skipping up and greeting Akiyama, blatantly ignoring the odd witch outfit her classmate (and now temporary club president until Fukutaki got back) was wearing.

"Hi, Serika-chan!"

Serika stared the same morbid way she usually did, earning the black witch to just giggle.

"I said I would come by and check out the Magic Club, Serika-chan! Don't look so surprised! It's almost really embarrassing! By the way, can Doremi-chan join? She needs to..."

And to the pink witch's complete amazement, she nodded with her stone-face expression.

"Yay! Isn't that good, Doremi-chan? Serika-chan says she could use all the help that she could get!"

_And how would she know that when Akiyama-san hasn't moved or even mouthed something since we got here and saw her with the flashlight?_

Doremi quickly smiled in exasperation, nodding.

"A-Arigatou, Akiyama-san. Yuki-chan will also stay with us until her club captain gets back, if you don't mind..."

Yuki stole a curious glance at the ever unresponsive glance before shrugging. "It's only for a week, maybe ten days I suppose... Tachibana-sempai needs some rest too, though I don't know what the other club members, like Nishimura-kun or Rika-chan are going to do in the meantime..."

No response, but the black witch took that enthusiastically.

"Great! I'll definitely work hard, but I'm not going to push myself, Serika-chan! Let's have a good time while we still can!"

Doremi had to smile as she walked up, a little curious. "What's our first line of work, president?"

Akiyama spun heel and walked back to push up a mysterious (potentially dangerous) black cauldron, patting it as if it were some sort of family pet.

Doremi stared. Yuki blinked.

"...She wants to gather ingredients for a potion that's supposed to boost your self-confidence," the black witch finally explained, earning Doremi to blink in confusion. "You know, like the stuff we sell at the Mahou-Dou."

"Oh, I see..." the pink witch looked even more lost. "But... How did you know that was what Akiyama-san was trying to say?"

"Eh? It isn't obvious?"

Doremi shook her head, her eyes wandering curiously towards statue-like Akiyama.

_Maybe... Yuki-chan is a lot more open than I thought... She really is something..._

* * *

"Yuki-chan, focus on your work. You have to divide x by four and plug in the numbers..."

_I hate math, but Saiki-kun's voice makes this SO worth this tutoring... And there's this hand pointing at the problem, it's so close to mine! I could almost touch it, inch a little bit closer... Al-most there!_

"Yuki-chan, don't do that! You're smudging all the kanji!"

_Tap, just a casual tap... Twitch, hand, twitch!_

Finally his hand touched hers the way she wanted, although a scolding slap wasn't exactly what she was thinking of, it was still nice nevertheless.

"So worth it..." she murmured happily as she rubbed where his hand smacked hers, a dreamy expression on her face. "Thanks Saiki-kun."

Saiki gave her a look of pure exasperation and annoyance. "Yuki-chan, were you even listening to me? If you don't pay attention, you're going to fail... Your grades in mathematics have been dropping lately... Onii-chan's steadily improved when I helped... I wonder if something's wrong since it won't work with you..."

Yuki stared in disbelief as he pondered this over, giving off the rare 'innocent and naïve child' look as he thought this through, nearly making the pencil in her hand snap in half.

"Am I still approaching this the same way...? Maybe I'm supposed to be more straight-forward."

_It's because I'm madly in love with you, idiot. I can't focus easily when I'm too busy thinking about...what we COULD be talking about instead of stupid math._

"Yuki-chan, what do you think? Should your parents just pay for a real tutor if it'll help?"

"NO! Because then all I'll be thinking about is YOU and how YOU tutored me looking so...c-_cute_!"

...did she just shout that out loud? Judging by the way Saiki was staring at her at loss, obviously.

"Yuki-chan..."

"I, uh... I love you, Saiki-kun so I can't think of anything but you... So sorry."

His eyelids lowered and she blushed, dropping her gaze.

_Could I get any cheesier? Is this really the time for a love confession? Besides, chances are that he'll just make fun of me and..._

"Less talking, more studying, Yuki-chan."

_Or just brush it off which in a roundabout way is actually kinda worse._

"R-Right..."

The door opened as Akatsuki looked in, surprised. "You two are still at it? Class is about to start soon, Saiki-kun, so you should probably get going so no one sees and rumors end up spreading, okay?"

"Oh, right." Saiki stood up as he walked to his brother's side, turning to Yuki. "Just remember all I taught you and do your best on the test, okay Yuki-chan?"

"Okay!" she responded with ardor, her eyes gleaming as he simply sighed. "I need to do something too, anyway~!"

Yuki got up and followed after the two twins, closing the door behind her. "Thanks for today; I really appreciate it, Saiki-kun."

"If only you actually listened half of the time," the black-haired wizard sighed in response, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I just hope that it actually helps..."

"But you gave up your free time for me! It's really sweet!"

"Yuki-chan, that's not what I..." he stopped, turning behind him with curiosity. "Akiyama-san, good morning."

_Serika-chan?_

"Morning, Akiyama-san," Akatsuki chimed politely with a friendly tone as they faced the stoic girl, Yuki blinking in curiosity. "You needed something from class, right?"

Serika said nothing but bowed her head a little, and the black witch freaked, waving her hands like crazy.

"Oh no, Serika-chan! I needed some things so Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun accompanied me! I'm not dating two people—twin brothers, at that—at once; Doremi-chan would kill me! And I don't even believe in that! You only have one true love, and that's just that!"

She paused, casting a glance at Saiki before turning back to Akiyama and bowing.

"I'll see you in class."

And with that, the black witch skipped past Serika who didn't move nor respond. Akatsuki and Saiki exchanged looks of confusion before the older twin spoke up.

"Saiki-kun and I... We'll get going as well, Akiyama-san. Come on, Saiki-kun..." He grabbed his brother's hand and Saiki nodded as they walked past as well.

Serika looked back as she held up her hand as if in thought and curiosity before just retrieving her things.

* * *

"So what happened, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki sighed heavily as Doremi cocked her head to the side in confusion, the two of them officially in class.

"It was just a slight misunderstanding," Saiki sighed in annoyance. "It's a little troublesome but Yuki-chan making it into a big deal is only to be expected..."

Akatsuki nodded in agreement. "You're too overdramatic, Yuki-chan. It was just Akiyama-san..."

"Serika-chan is really clumsy when it comes to true feelings! She probably felt really discouraged at seeing us together, Saiki-kun!" Yuki shot back as if she actually knew these things. Saiki stared at her in slight surprise.

"You could tell that from behind that poker face of hers? I thought I was the only one..."

"Saiki-kun, you could read her?" Akatsuki wondered in surprise. "Your people reading skills never cease to amaze me... It's so strange how you can tell how they feel yet you completely fail at understanding them..."

"Humans are so confusing, always contradicting themselves and being reckless for no good reason," the black-haired wizard waved his hand dismissively. "But if I compare them to Yuki-chan, I guess it can't be helped, right?"

Yuki frowned at that, blinking as her eyes went wide as her lips trembled. "T-That's so mean..."

"Saiki-kun, isn't that a bit much?" Kurumi asked as she placed a hand on the black witch's shoulder, making him perk up.

"Yuki-chan's overdramatic right? Still, everyone can't help but love her..."

The blond perked up herself in surprise as she quickly smiled. "You're really something special, huh Saiki-kun?"

Addressed boy frowned now, slumping his shoulders as the ever common slight blush formed. "Aren't you supposed to be mad, Yuki-chan? Don't switch so easily..."

Doremi blinked in surprise as her new friend just laughed, her expression brighter than she had ever seen it.

_Yuki-chan's always so happy around Saiki-kun... Even if she's always hiding her feelings, when it comes to him... She's so undeniably and purely cheerful even when he's scolding her... Yuki-chan's so bright..._

Unknowist to the all, Serika watched them with her usually stone-faced look, her eyes stuck on the Shinoya girl as she giggled, whispering to the younger Shidoosha as if telling him a secret only to laugh as he flushed red, her own cheeks a tinted pink as she smiled brightly at him with sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

Akiyama blinked once but turned back to the teacher, her lips parting and her shoulders sagging as if she just sighed.

* * *

"Serika-chan, we're here~!"

Doremi could only blink as Yuki greeted her club president, though Akiyama seemed in the midst of mixing something new... How she managed to perform these suspicious acts in a cauldron was beyond the red head, but what could she do? The black witch warmed up to her even faster than usual...

"Eh? What are you making, Serika-chan?" Yuki suddenly asked in confusion as she was handed an elixir with some bright pink-colored liquid. "It's some kind of potion..."

"Excuse me, may I join?"

Doremi turned in as another girl peeked in with bright red hair in two curvy ponytails and almost dark brown eyes.

"Um... Hi, I'm Reizei Akane from Class 1-C. I really want to join."

"Reizei-san?" Harukaze wondered as she looked over at the black witch and Serika who seemed busy with the new 'potion' before sweatdropping and just smiling at the new arrival. "Uh, sure thing! First we need to go check the gardening club for some herbs!"

"Eh? Watari-san will let us do that?" Akane asked in surprise, tilting her head to the side.

The pink witch quickly nodded. "Well, Moriko-chan will! Let's just go, Reizei-san!"

"Oh... Okay... Erm...?"

"Harukaze Doremi."

"Harukaze-san! Okay!"

With that, the two new magic club members were off and out the door.

"So Serika-chan... What kind of potion is this anyway?" Yuki asked in curiosity as she stared at the odd liquid stuff, blinking. "Does it have some sort of special effect on people?"

The long black-haired girl nodded, and the black witch's eyes went wide.

"It's a love potion, huh? You're supposed to make the one you like drink it and it will cast a charm spell on them that will make them infatuated with you... And you're saying that if I manage to get Saiki-kun to drink this, then he..."

That's when she snapped and blushed, waving her hands like crazy.

"W-What? Oh no Serika-chan, Saiki-kun and I aren't like that at all! He's just my old childhood friend from like, four possibly five years ago! Besides, I don't think this would work on him, Serika-chan. No offense, but Saiki-kun's really immune to some spells... Believe me, I tried!"

_Can't say that it won't work because he's a prince... Nope, can't say that!_

Serika stared in the blank way she did, and Yuki blinked in surprise, looking down at the love potion.

"Well... I do like Saiki-kun in that way, Serika-chan... But Saiki-kun doesn't return my feelings at all... He acts the way he does because he's always like that around familiar people... Truth be told, Saiki-kun's top priority is always going to be Akatsuki-kun over me..."

_And I... I really can't stand that at all... Akatsuki-kun may be nice, but there's no way he'll understand Saiki-kun's feelings at all! The feeling of what it's like to be so utterly alone that it's suffocating... I understand that feeling most of all!_

Akiyama patted her shoulder, making her perk up.

"How am I sure, Serika-chan? You can't notice that his speech and actions around Akatsuki-kun are very tender...? Saiki-kun really cares about his older brother, twin or not..."

Her classmate said nothing but the message made the black witch's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What...? Saiki-kun smiling at me when I don't notice it? Oh, thanks for trying to cheer me up Serika-chan, but there's no way that that's possible! You're really nice, you know that?"

No response like always though Serika's eyelids seemed to lower a bit. Yuki smiled brightly.

"Is there anyone you like, Serika-chan?"

Silence.

"Oh there isn't? Well you should find a good guy for you! Serika-chan's a lot nicer than people would think! So what if there's a bit of a communication barrier? I can understand you a bit and I can still tell that!"

_And in a way, I'm grateful... Even if I say something, people won't really understand my feelings and I'll be misunderstood. Saiki-kun's good at reading how people feel, but every single time I confess my feelings, he just brushes them off and calls them a joke... Sure, it's nice that he doesn't laugh; didn't I tell Doremi-chan that he would? It's true though, I'm mostly serious but most of the time those words just get blurted out of my mouth and left in the open until he responds... And he always never takes them seriously..._

Serika looked off to the side as she removed her hand from the blond girl's shoulder, earning a few more blinks.

"Serika-chan? Do you really love witches? I do too~! Though it sometimes bothers me how often witches are portrayed as evil, greedy antagonists... They're not really like that, you know? They can be really kind and motherly, and they may be a little rough and short-tempered but they do have a kind heart way deep down..."

The magic club president stared at her emptily, and Yuki's smile widened.

"I just know. You're the same way too, Serika-chan. I bet you'd make a great witch! In fact, what if I said that I just might know a way to transform you into one? Don't tell Doremi-chan, it's going to be a na-i-sho!"

Serika's eyes widened a bit but she continued to say nothing, and the black witch took that positively.

"Great! Maybe we can be witches together! The super witch duo, Shinoya Yuki-chan and Akiyama Serika-chan, we can solve mysteries with magic and become famous!"

Akiyama blinked and raised her hand as if to explain something though Yuki got the message.

"Just kidding, Serika-chan! We'll have to become decent apprentices first, right? Well we can do that and make even more effective potions! And when we become full-out witches, we can do whatever we want as long as it doesn't involve revealing ourselves! You know how bad that'll be!"

_Not to mention, we'll become majogaerus and that'll make Saiki-kun unhappy! And unhappy Saiki-kun equals... Urk._

"Apapa!" she squealed enthusiastically. "There's no way I can let that happen!"

Serika blinked some more, and Yuki quickly waved her hands nervously. "Serika-chan, we have to be careful you know! Be secret witches! SECRET WITCHES!"

No response but the black witch glomped her, laughing brightly.

"Let's do our best, Serika-chan!"

* * *

"No."

"But Majorika..."

"No."

"C-Come on...!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's just one more girl..."

"NO is NO, Yuki!"

"I don't understand why you can't ask Joou-sama if Serika-chan can be an apprentice!"

"Yuki," Majorika groaned, clearly upset. "The only reason why you girls can be apprentices again is because you all contain a pure heart that is necessary in purifying the aku majoshikons... At this time in the Majokai, it's simply too dangerous to be accepting new apprentices who aren't purifiers..."

"B-But maybe Serika-chan IS a purifier! I mean, if Moriko-chan's one then surely Serika-chan..."

"Hey, I resent that!" Moriko protested as she pointed at the black witch apprentice. "I'm just a tsundere is all, you know!"

"Yuki-chan, I know Akiyama-san is obsessed with witches," Kurumi shrugged. "But don't you think it's a little selfish to just make her one at a time like this? Majorika IS right, you know..."

"Ehhh? But Kurumi-chan!"

"Why do you want Akiyama-san here anyway?" Onpu asked in confusion. "I just think it's a little odd, considering how she never says anything and you're the kind of person who always must have the last word, Yuki-chan..."

"Really, onee-sama?" the black witch apprentice blinked in surprise as she thought it through. "Serika-chan's messages just seem so clear to me... She's just clumsy with her feelings is all, right?"

"How exactly can you tell?" Hazuki asked in curiosity. "Isn't Akiyama-san always alone?"

"Doin' somethin' suspicious?" Aiko continued with a raised eyebrow. "She's a nice gal, but..."

"I understand the feeling..." Akemi blushed slightly as she sighed. "I really don't like talking to people I don't know... It's always so nervewhacking... Especially around Hakuta-san and those three... Hirohata-san, Okayasu-san, Maebara-san..."

"That's only because those four like you," Momoko giggled, earning the crystal witch's blush to deepen darkly. "Kazuo-kun's Akio-kun's friend after all... Not to mention that Naoki-kun likes Moriko-chan..."

"That guy's just weird," Moriko scoffed, folding her arms in annoyance. "He's nothing but trouble..."

"But Hakuta-san's so weird; I don't like him at all... He makes me feel so uneasy and I really don't like that feeling..." Akemi sighed heavily, her light blush fading. "Hakuta-san doesn't make me feel good at all... All I feel is just uncomfortable..."

_Fujio-kun, on the other hand..._

"I sometimes feel that way around Fujio-kun," Hazuki spoke up in slight surprise. "He's... He's nice but he's really..."

"Minna-san, please just focus!"

Everyone perked up and stared at Yuki in surprise.

"I understand how dangerous Majoaku is, believe me... How could I not?" the black witch sighed heavily shaking her head. "But what am I supposed to do about Serika-chan? By the time Majoaku's not a problem anymore, I..."

_I won't be here... My time will have run out... But can I really say that? There's so much that I have to do and all of that is running out so quickly..._

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi began in confusion, frowning. "Is there something you're really bothered about when it comes to Akiyama-san?"

"No..." Yuki sighed heavily. "No... Just forget it..."

_It can't be helped, huh?_

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and sweatdrop. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki dressed in a witch cloak and hat with a funny star-tipped wand.)_

"What can I do?"

Yuki groaned as she smoothed down the tan skirt of her new 'errands' dress, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

_Of course I should have expected this... New apprentices at this time while we're still preparing for the aku majoshikons would simply be unacceptable and really reckless... But my time here is so limited! Ooh, what can I do about it anyway?_

She flailed her arms about, clearly pouting. "U-U-Uguuu~! This is just so completely and totally UNFAIR!"

A few people walking past and stared at her oddly before hurrying on their way. Yuki however didn't notice and made a thinking position, lightly poking her forefinger to her cheek as she looked up.

_Then again...should I really be surprised? Isn't it only to be expected? Why do I not like that? Why do I not like a lot of things today? Am I sick? Was the water during bath time so hot that I'm still a little more empty-headed than usual? Ahhh, this just doesn't make any sense to me at all!_

"I really don't understand..." she spoke aloud as she just continued walking down the sidewalk with a sigh. "Maybe I contracted some sort of illness? Should I call a doctor? I can't ask Saiki-kun about it... Maybe it's mentally-induced. Should I see a psychologist? Or a therapist? Uguuu..."

Yuki suddenly perked up when she noticed someone familiar staring at a store window, surprising her a bit.

_Is that Serika-chan?_

Indeed it was Akiyama Serika standing there in a formal purple outfit that almost but not quite resembled their middle school uniform. The black witch blinked once before hopping up to her.

"Serika-chan~! Hey, Serika-chan!"

Serika perked up as she glanced towards Yuki approaching her and said nothing like usual.

"Serika-chan, I didn't expect to see you. You're really surprised, right?" the black witch beamed like it was nothing. "Good morning. I know it's afternoon, but it still feels like morning to me for some reason~!"

The stoic girl stayed silent and didn't bother responding though the black witch continued on with her pointless prattling.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Serika-chan, don't doubt that! What are you doing anyway? I have to buy some materials for this shop that I work part-time at because the owner is really old and needs some help... All my other friends are there too... Um, Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan and everyone else, that is..."

_I can't say it's a magic shop because Serika-chan's definitely going to suspect Majorika's identity! That just won't be good at all!_

Yuki paused and there was silence before she perked up and gave her classmate a comforting smile.

"Sorry Serika-chan, but we're still remodeling and organizing everything... It's really going to take a while until then..."

Serika blinked and tilted her head to the side as if imploring something.

"I see! So we're looking for the same things!" the black witch exclaimed happily and she cheered. "Yosha! We can shop together than! Let's go, Serika-chan!"

With that, she grabbed Akiyama's hand and darted up ahead, laughing all the way.

"Okay, on our way back, let's get some pockey okay? Gotta have sweets! Right, right Serika-chan?"

Pause.

"Do you like bitter sweets then?"

* * *

"Yes, thank you!"

Yuki smiled at the cookie she got in the packet as she turned to beam at Serika.

"Serika-chan, what do you think? You like the Dutch chocolate right? I got sugar cookies~! They're really good and I like them a lot!"

Serika only blinked as she bit into her cookie and like always, there was not a single flicker of change through her features.

"Good, right?" the black witch squealed, blissfully oblivious to the other girl's indifference to the world. "I'm glad that you like it, Serika-chan! There's always this saying that sweet things become even sweeter when you're enjoying them with someone!"

_Of course, this is just a bunch of compensation for me... Ha-ha, I really am such a cheap person... Normally treats make me smile for real but now I just feel really fake and plastic... I really don't like any of this but before it never bothered me because Saiki-kun is all I care about, right? Maybe I bumped my head without knowing it or maybe I really do have some sort of mentally-induced illness..._

Serika continued nibbling on the cookie and Yuki smiled sadly.

"If you don't like it, Serika-chan. You don't have to eat it. If you're nervous, there's no need to worry. After all, I can't judge you at all considering who I am and who I can be..."

The sweet snapped and Akiyama chewed with a swallow as she stared at the black witch expectantly almost as if surprised and silently demanding a meaning to the black witch's strange words. The blond girl laughed at that as she took a bite out of her own cookie.

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Serika-chan... Am I not good at it?"

No response. Yuki's eyes slowly closed.

"I see... So Serika-chan hasn't really had a lot of friends in the past... I'm the same way, Serika-chan. I wasn't under a magic spell or anything when I decided that I wanted to hang out with you today..."

_Because... That would be impossible, wouldn't it? This world is always something so strange and I don't really get any of it at all..._

"It's alright, Serika-chan. I don't think you're weird at all." She smiled, making Serika's eyes widen as she dropped the cookie, Yuki's expression quickly changing to surprise. "Oh no you dropped it, Serika-chan! Momo-chan made the same mistake but I can't just pick that up and finish it so it's a waste! Aw~! How unfair but I guess that just can't be helped..."

Serika looked down at the cookie like her life was falling apart before her eyes and Shinoya noticed, turning a bit confused.

"Do you need a hug, Serika-chan?"

No answer or unspoken response, Yuki just sighed and took her hand again.

"Come on. Let's get going then."

Akiyama could only nod.

* * *

Yuki sighed as she glanced out the window, clearly bored.

_I wonder if I pushed a little too hard yesterday... That isn't good... If I did, then it isn't good..._

"Shinoya?"

The black witch perked up in confusion.

"Please do the next problem."

"Right." She stood up and walked over towards the board, picking up a stick of chalk as she marked down the answer, sighing. "Following the steps, and looking in between the lines, the answer is clearly, blah, blah, blah..."

_This is boring._

"Shinoya... No one can read your handwriting like that."

Yuki snapped up and noticed all she had scribbled down a bunch of well...scribbles. She dropped the chalk and quickly bowed towards Seki-sensei.

"I-I am so sorry!"

While most of the class laughed, Seki-sensei looked annoyed. Yuki lifted her eyes dejectedly, wandering around the class.

Saiki was sighing; Akatsuki looked a little worried... Doremi and Kurumi both looked concerned. Serika was blank to the world.

"Shinoya...?"

"Yes, yes, I'll go get the bucket, fill it up with water, and go stand in the hall..."

"Ah, very good then, Shinoya."

_I wonder why these sorts of things are always happening to me..._

* * *

The black witch sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that she was out there, her grip tightening on the bucket as the blond girl looked down dejectedly at her reflection in the water.

_I guess it's only due to the fact that I was so distracted... Those kind of things just can't be helped, right? Why am I even sulking about it? Should I just apologize to Serika-chan so things will be better? Or, maybe just..._

"Shinoya...san?"

Yuki's ears perked up as she casted her gaze towards the door that opened, Minazuki meekly sticking his head out.

"Oh, Takato-kun!" Her tone brightened surprisingly as she observed him with a pleasant smile. "Did you get distracted too? Did Seki-sensei punish you for that as well? How funny!"

Takato nodded quickly and uneasily as he nearly stumbled to stand beside the black witch, his entire face flushed as he reached up to ruffle his chestnut brown hair as his glasses gleamed nervously.

"I-It's been a while since we've talked freely, Shinoya-san..."

"Yeah, I wonder why that is," Yuki smiled wistfully up ahead. "Have you been doing well, Takato-kun?"

He nodded, more of just jerking his head up and down really.

"U-Um... So how have you and Shidoosha-kun been coming along anyway?"

"Saiki-kun or Akatsuki-kun?" the black witch asked, even though it was actually pretty obvious. Takato gulped.

"N-Not the elder Shidoosha-_san_ but the younger Shidoosha-_kun_..."

"Oh, Saiki-kun!" She brightened up like a kid on their birthday, making his stomach lurch a bit. "We've been doing great! Saiki-kun hasn't been getting too upset with me lately and he's been scolding me less and less!"

_Of course we have a long way to go, but it's always nice to know that my relationship with Saiki-kun is improving..._

A smirk pulled at Yuki's lips, giving her the desire to suddenly laugh out loud at the whole thing but she quickly held it in lest she let someone as nice and considerate and _decent_ as Minazuki take a peer into her slightly demented mind.

_This is just another fine example of my petty and sad, sad, sad selfishness._

"I-I see..." her classmate responded shakily, pulling at the collar of his gakuran. "So are you by chance d-dating yet? I mean, Shinoya-san does have quite the fancy for Shidoosha-kun, right?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Takato-kun." Her voice had came out sharper than she intended and she even referred to herself as 'boku'; Takato flinched at that, pretending not to notice the slip in her pronoun.

"R-Right... I'm very sorry for being so nosy, Shinoya-san. I just wanted you to know that if things don't even work out between you and Shidoosha-kun, I..." he gulped, his blush deepening to the point of tomato deformity. "I-I'll be here... N-Not that I wish for things between you two to go ill, Shinoya-san! Oh of course not!"

Minazuki gave a hard laugh to cover the obvious laugh as he waved his free hand expressively.

"S-Sorry about that, Shinoya-san... Did I say too much again?"

The black witch was silent and her blank expression almost mirrored Akiyama's. The brown-haired boy flinched, a drop of sweat running down his cheek.

"Shi... Shinoya-san?" he whispered uncertainly as his glasses fell forward a little. Yuki set down the bucket and he nearly jumped but stayed frozen to the ground as she reached out as if to place her hands on his face. "S-S-Shinoya-san?"

The blond girl looked into his eyes that were a surprising shade of emerald green and her fingers made contact with the sides of his glasses, making Minazuki flinch like a petrified animal.

"S-Shinoya...san...?"

She soon gave him a friendly smile as she pushed his glasses back, completely oblivious to the now massive red blush on Takato's face.

"They were about to fall so I thought..." Yuki giggled girlishly as she pulled her hands back and picked up her bucket again. "Sorry if I startled you, Takato-kun."

"N-No, it's alright," he stammered as he trembled, backing away from the black witch he held a deep crush on. "Um... Thank you for that, Shinoya-san... If these broke... I..." Takato adjusted his glasses, his throat unnaturally dry. "I would have no idea what I would have done..."

"Hazuki-chan has glasses too." Shinoya's beam widened. "And isn't that what friends are for? To help us when we really need it?"

"Y-Yeah, I suppose... Thanks again, Shinoya-san."

"No problem!"

Yuki had to laugh.

"Thank YOU for giving me a breather after all this!"

"W-What?"

"Oh, it's nothing~!"

* * *

"Serika-chan~!"

Serika perked up through her usual mountain of suspicious witch books as Yuki slid in front of her, placing her hands on the books so that the long black-haired girl wouldn't drop them.

"Listen, since Doremi-chan and Akane-chan are busy... I was wondering if we could talk. You know, I heard some interesting things about you before, Serika-chan..."

No response. Akiyama didn't even blink...just stared at her with empty violet eyes.

The black witch smiled sadly. "Um... I just wanted to know if it's true, and I know this is really none of my concern, but..."

_But I'm a hypocrite so please bear with me._

"But...do you mind?"

Serika dropped the books, and Yuki winced as a few particularly thick novels hit her feet. Akiyama dropped to the ground to gather up her tomes again, and the smile of the black witch's face froze.

"T-That's okay... It didn't really hurt all that bad, Serika-chan..."

She flinched, clearly saying otherwise but her classmate kept her eyes glued to the floor as she took up her books, her shoulders drooping a bit.

"It...was an accident, Serika-chan? Don't worry. I forgive you."

Serika's grip tightened on the books.

"Look..." the black witch began quietly. "I know Serika-chan's probably really nervous right now but you can bear with me, right? I promise it won't take too much of your time, Serika-chan..."

No response.

"Serika-chan...?"

Finally Akiyama just spun heel and headed off in the opposite direction. Yuki blinked once in confusion before looking relieved and overjoyed and rushing after her.

"Ah~! Okay, Serika-chan! Yay~!"

* * *

After a while, Serika placed the stack of books down beside her as she sat against the wall, Yuki scooting to her side as well.

"You already know what I heard, huh Serika-chan? Is any of it true? Are your parents really working out in the main part of Tokyo all the time?"

There was no change in expression; Serika didn't even shake her head or anything like that. The black witch made an 'ah' sound at that, facing straight ahead.

"I see... So you must be really lonely, huh Serika-chan? My parents, too..."

_My foster parents, that is..._

"Well I barely see otou-sama and there are times were okaa-sama is...elsewhere. It would be really lonely if Meme—she's my cat, by the way—wasn't there. You might think it's a little odd that my cat is one of my closest friends, but..."

_But actually... She's one of my dearest friends... Fairy or not... Meme is really kind and sweet to me... She acts like a parent too..._

Akiyama seemed to droop a bit, and Yuki just sighed.

"Yeah, it is a little lucky... At least I'm never really completely alone... You never did tell me what started your interest in magic, by the way..." she gave her a friendly smile before perking up in surprise before turning back forward. "I see... It's just the idea that's fascinating isn't it, Serika-chan? Witches aren't evil at all, and they can use their powers for so many amazing things... Magic is really something, huh?"

_Even I know how amazing magic is... How perfect it can be... After all, it was magic that brought Saiki-kun and I together... Magic brought me to Doremi-chan and the others as well..._

Serika glanced at her blankly.

"How do I know? W-Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Yuki blushed heavily in annoyance as she huffed. "I-I just happen to have a sixth sense about these kind of things and that's all! S-Serika-chan, don't ask such weird questions... Yeah okay, that wasn't THAT weird of a question but s-sti~ll!"

Akiyama blinked and the blond girl paused in the middle of her rant before she just laughed.

"I-I don't know why, Serika-chan! But...But...! I actually feel so at ease around you! I really love this feeling~! It's not like what I feel for... Ah, never mind!"

Serika's eyes suddenly widened as she looked down, her normally empty eyes glimmering as if she were touched. The black witch broke into a fit of giggles, wrapping an arm around her mute classmate's shoulders.

"Do you feel the same way, Serika-chan? Because if so, that would be great!"

Surprisingly, Akiyama shuffled her position as if she were nervous and Yuki quickly retracted her hand, surprised.

"S-Sorry! I just went out there didn't I? It's okay, right? Um... That's great, Serika-chan! So about Doremi-chan and Akane-chan... They're both nice... Akane-chan is in Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan's class so when I asked about her, well they both said that she was really kind and easily amused... I think she'll fit along fine... But won't we need more members?"

Serika was back to her usual stoic expression although now she was pulling her knees close in a fetal position. The black witch smiled sadly.

"Right... I'm only here until Natsu-sempai gets back... I forgot about that... I still love archery too... I can't leave her and Tachibana-sempai, or Rika-chan and Nishimura-kun... Or any of the other members!"

She laughed ruefully before just sighing heavily. "Actually, Ichimiya Yuina-chan and Niijima Reina-chan stopped me in the hall and asked me if the Magic Club was any good... I think they may want to join too, Serika-chan..."

Serika laid her head against her arms, making Yuki perk up.

"That's good, right? I'm glad you think so too, Serika-chan..."

The next short moments passed by in silence and the black witch let out another sigh as she stood up and offered the mute girl her hand.

"Come on. Club activities will be starting soon and the president needs to attend them, right?"

Serika only placed her hand in Yuki's and nodded.

"Good. Let's get going then."

* * *

Yuina and Reina joined the club after all and were both cute girls actually.

Niijima Reina had shoulder-length almost caramel brown hair that seemed to curve inward along with mischievous moss green eyes. She was almost just a tad shorter than Ichimiya.

Speaking of which, Ichimiya Yuina actually had light and delicate azure hair with two braids going through it down to her waist. Her eyes however were a shocking pink with slight flickers of blue.

"Niijima-san, you made it~!" Akane cheered as she rushed over to glomp Reina. "And you brought Ichimiya-san, too!"

"H-Hey, Reizei-san!"

"Okay, now for the initiation or whatever Akiyama-san calls it!" Doremi cheered with Yuki clapping her hands as Serika put on her witch hat and cloak that she got from who knows well as she took out what appeared to be a bit of basil and nightshade, placing it in both Yuina and Reina's hands.

"It's supposed to be a ward off against evil magic spirits," Reizei explained, waving her finger. "In order to prevent being spirited away, you must keep these until the nightshade wilts. Then we can continue."

Both girls nodded eagerly.

"H-How interesting...!" Ichimiya gasped, her eyes going starry at the thought as Reina beamed.

"So cool~!"

Serika smiled very slightly and Yuki's eyes glittered.

_Serika-chan's smiling! What a surprise~!"_

Then the class president took an extra basil and nightshade, handing it to the black witch who blinked in surprise and confusion.

"H-Huh...?"

"Oh that's right!" Doremi chirped. "Yuki-chan, you didn't get the initiation process at all! Akiyama-san must really want you to not be spirited away..."

"But I'm not even a real member..." Shinoya muttered uncertainly as she stared at the two plants in her classmate's hands. "Are you really sure about this, Serika-chan? I mean, the week is still so..."

Akiyama nodded, making Yuki's eyes widen in surprise.

_What?_

"You... You just want to thank me? Um... I guess I have no choice but to accept then, right?" she took the charm, holding it close to her heart as she sighed. "I'm really thankful and I'm really touched by this... Thank you, Serika-chan."

Serika nodded before smiling again. This time however, her smile seemed more real and tender. The black witch blushed at that before she giggled.

"Yeah, I hope this protects me from evil demons too."

Doremi looked at her friend in confusion though she soon beamed gently as well, placing a hand on the blond girl's shoulder. "I hope so too, Yuki-chan."

"Thanks, Doremi-chan."

Yuina and Reina looked at each other in confusion while Akane quickly grinned.

"Maybe you should stay, Shinoya-san!"

_Stay? But I can't... I can't stay... I certainly can't..._

"I can't do that, Akane-chan," Yuki responded quickly, sighing a bit. "I can't let Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai down after how hard I worked for both of them... After all, Natsu-sempai is still warming up to me and Tachibana-sempai's been so helpful to me, I just can't... I just can't disappoint either of them."

"Oh really?" Ichimiya asked with a slight tilt of her head. "For some reason Shinoya-san, you seem to be a lot more into magic than you are into archery... And isn't the kyūdō club really difficult? After all..."

"It's just weird is all..." Niijima smiled a little, shrugging. "I really would love it if you helped us all the time, Shinoya-san instead of just this week..."

The black witch's smile faded.

_True... My time here in Misora is really limited...and I really do love the Magic Club... But if I quit the kyūdō club in favor of being here... Not only will Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai... But..._

_(Flashback of Shinoya Yuki)_

"_Hey, Yuki-chan?" Saiki wondered, making her perk up as she quickly turned towards him, blushing darkly._

"_H...Hai? What is it, Saiki-kun?"_

"_You really improved, haven't you?" He smiled at her, making her eyes widen in surprise. "You actually took archery seriously, huh?"_

_She nodded and gulped, her blush deepening. "It was a lot of hard work... But I did enjoy it... Saiki-kun, thank you for coming! Thank you very much!"_

"_It's hard not to worry about you," her counterpart admitted, patting her head. "Good work, Yuki-chan."_

_Yuki's eyes sparkled as she stared at him, touched beyond believe._

"_Saiki-kun... Ohhh... Give me a hug, you! I could kiss you right now!" she squealed as she pulled him close into a tight embrace, making him flush red._

"_Y-Yuki-chan, n-not in public!"_

"_Saiki-kun~! It's your fault for being cute~!"_

"_That's not funny, Yuki-chan!"_

_(End Flashback)_

_Won't I be letting Saiki-kun down a bit as well...? I can't afford to let that happen._

"Sorry, Reina-chan." Yuki smiled sadly as she shrugged, her fingers tightly clenched around the plant charm to the point where it was getting a bit crushed. "But the kyūdō club is just where I'm gonna stay and that's that."

"That's fine with me, Yuki-chan..." Doremi sighed a bit. "After all, how mad would Fukutaki-sempai be if you quit after all of that hard work you did to join in the first place!"

_Her temper would certainly give Majorika a run for her money...and that's really saying something!_

"It's not just that as well, Doremi-chan..."

The pink witch turned confused as all of the members of the Magic Club, including Serika, turned to face the black witch as she slowly shook her head.

"I do love magic, and I always have... But... I love archery as well, and that's something that I just can't give up. I hope that you all understand..." She turned to Akiyama, her smile brighter and her eyes glimmering. "Especially you, Serika-chan. I really hope that you understand most of all..."

Serika was back to her stone-face statue-like self, not even showing a hint of disappointment or approval or even understanding. Yuki turned confused.

"Serika...chan?"

Akiyama suddenly bowed her head, nodding very slightly as she headed for the door.

"Oh, you're getting more herbs for Reina-chan and Yuina-chan now?" The black witch frowned. "Um... I'll join you then..."

And with that, Yuki followed her out the door, leaving behind four worried and confused girls.

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi began, clearly concerned. "And Akiyama-san..."

* * *

"Serika-chan, was there really something you forgot? That seems so unlike you!"

Yuki reached to grasp Serika's hand, panting a bit.

"Um... Serika-chan?"

_Something seems a little off about her...but why? She seemed perfectly fine not too long ago!_

The black witch frowned herself, sighing heavily. "Hey, Serika-chan, is everything alright?"

Her classmate suddenly skidded to a halt, the normal silence around her even thicker than usual as a question floated through the air into Yuki's 'sixth' sense.

"Do I really love magic, Serika-chan? Um... Haven't I been telling you a lot recently that I always have?"

No sort of response. This was also normal, but something about it made Yuki rather uneasy.

_What...?_

"Hey, Serika-chan...? Are you scared about something? I don't understand really, but... But... But no need to worry, right...?"

There was a slight tremor in Akiyama's shoulders.

"I don't know what's going on really..." Instinctively, the words that Saiki had told her once were slipping out of her lips, making Yuki close her eyes lightly. "But you shouldn't have to worry Serika-chan because right now... You're not alone."

_The words that Saiki-kun said to me all those years ago... Will they have the same effect on Serika-chan? Serika-chan..._

"Serika-chan... No need to worry."

That did it.

Serika's eyes jolted wide and went glassy as she spun heel and collapsed into the black witch's arms, trembling. Yuki held her quietly, sighing.

"I feel this helpless all the time, Serika-chan... So it's completely fine..."

They stood like that for a while.

"Well... I better get going now..."

Yuki separated from her and patted the top of Serika's head before heading off with a wave. Akiyama watched her decreasing figure before her eyes widened.

"_I don't like seeing a cute girl struggling so it's all on me. I'll help."_

"_You're really nice, you know that?"_

"_Let's do our best, Serika-chan!"_

"_There's always this saying that sweet things become even sweeter when you're enjoying them with someone!"_

"_It...was an accident, Serika-chan? Don't worry. I forgive you."_

"_That's good, right? I'm glad you think so too, Serika-chan..."_

"_But you shouldn't have to worry Serika-chan because right now... You're not alone."_

Serika's eyes shut as she jerked her upper body down in a bow, making Yuki stop dead in her tracks. The black witch slowly looked back at her in surprise before nodding.

"Um... Okay..."

* * *

Yuki swung hers and Serika's connected hands as they walked down the road, having decided to walk home together as Akiyama's request.

"So we're friends now, right? That's good, huh?"

The black witch just smiled.

"I'm kinda glad... But if you're a little depressed... Well..."

Their hands tightened around each other and Yuki soon dashed forward, laughing.

"I know just the thing!"

Serika blinked as she was led to a view overhead the sparkling sea, Yuki releasing her hand.

"This sight always calms me down... So let us calm down."

Akiyama's eyes widened as she smiled serenely at her before grinning and putting her hands on her hips, a treble chef along with music notes appearing out of nowhere.

"I know! Let's sing a song!"

Serika said nothing but the black witch closed her eyes, already beginning to sing in a gentle voice.

"_mienai ashita kowagattari"_

_("I fear a tomorrow that I can't see")_

Her eyes opened slightly as she continued the next verse.

"_jibun ni sae tsukaretari"_

_("tired of even myself")_

Serika watched her indifferently before she closed her eyes lightly as well.

"_sonna koto wa mou yame yo"_

_("let's stop things like that")_

Akiyama reached for Yuki's hand against and clutched tightly before bowing her head...

"_daijoubu datte ittekureta"_

_("you said that it would be okay")_

...and slowly mouthing the words along with the black witch's song. Yuki perked up but smiled brightly.

"_itsu de mo sore wa ne"_

_("you were always like that")_

The black witch beamed as she sang again.

"_chikaku ni aru no ni"_

_("even though it's so close")_

She giggled a bit and Akiyama continued lip-synching.

"_kitto miushinattetanda"_

_("I might have lost sight of it")_

Yuki held a hand to her heart, the image of her and Serika running hand in hand appearing in her mind.

"_ima nara dekiruyo"_

_("I can do it now")_

It switched to the picture of the two of them working together with the cauldron, Yuki smiling brightly.

"_sukoshi kowaikedo"_

_("even though I'm a bit scared")_

The black witch's fist clenched and she held it up, as cheerful as ever.

"_ganbatteshimau"_

_("I end up trying my best")_

Their hands tightened some more and Yuki closed her eyes.

"_merodii~ yukikau hito soba ni iru hito ni kikoeru"_

_("melody~ what people beside you next to you hear")_

Serika perked up and looked towards the blond girl beside her in slight surprise. Yuki's smile widened just a bit now as her lips formed the words, casting her slight smile towards Akiyama.

"_merodii~ kimi no naka ni"_

_("melody~ inside of you")_

Serika soon frowned and grasped the hand that was holding on Yuki's with her free one desperately. Thankfully, the black witch was lost in her song and didn't notice.

"ah, merodii~ dare no naka ni datte aru mono"

("ah melody~ that which is inside of everyone)

She mutely formed the words to the song as well but shook her head. The blonde's smile widened to the brightest extent as her eyes closed in joy.

"merodii, messagi"

("melody, message")

And unknownist to her, tears formed in Serika's blank eyes and began to fall down her cheeks before she smiled ever so slightly, sighing.

* * *

"NATSU-SEMPAI, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Natsu-chan!"

Natsu twitched as she was latched onto by BOTH Tachibana and Shinoya who were nuzzling her in a happy group hug. She broke apart, growling.

"I was just out! Shinoya, get the yumi bows, you've missed a lot of practice already...and get the other members! I swear, nothing ever gets done around here anymore..."

"S-Sorry~!" the black witch scampered out, and Mayumi perked up with her arms still wrapped around her childhood friend.

"Shinoya-san..."

* * *

"Yuki-chan~!"

"Doremi-chan!" Yuki called as she carried some of the yumi bows over her shoulder, staring at the red head running towards her urgently.

"Eh? Fukutaki-sempai returned today?"

"Y...Yeah... Why, Doremi-chan?"

"It's... Well, Akiyama-san..."

The black witch blinked twice before perking up, spotting Serika approaching them quietly, appearing to hold something close to her heart.

"O-Oh, president..."

"Serika-chan...?"

Akiyama walked up to Yuki and handed her a small light purple omamori, her normally stoic expression sulking a bit. Yuki blinked as she took the amulet, staring at the logo saying 'good luck' before tightening her hands on it, smiling very slightly as a light blush formed on her face.

"Thank you." (**1**)

Doremi looked confused as Serika nodded and turned to leave but soon stopped, drooping a bit as she casted one last look at the black witch.

Yuki and Doremi both turned surprised as she smiled very slightly and mouthed something that made their eyes widen before she quickly scampered off.

"Yuki-chan... Did Akiyama-san just...?"

"Yeah..." the blond girl parted her lips, gulping. "She said so clearly... Serika-chan told us 'thank you', Doremi-chan."

"More like she told you," the red head corrected warily before the two of them smiled at each out, Yuki raising her hand to call out to Serika's retreating figure.

"Serika-chan! Good luck to the both of us!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: There are some random flashes of Misora Junior High before we stop at a scene at the window where Yuki is seen tapping a pencil against her chin as we pan up, and she soon looks at the screen, confused.)

_kikoe sou na kodou ga hazukashii yo_

_(It's always been a bit embarrassing when people hear my feelings)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down with Doremi and Kurumi at her sides, all of them laughing.)

_doushite? watashi rashiku ha nai yo_

_(Why is that? This isn't my usual self at all)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up and sees the rest of the Ojamajos waving towards her, inviting her to come over. She smiles brightly and nods.)

_kyou ga owatte mo_

_(Whenever the day is over,)_

Footage: Yuki is seen twirling around while she sweeps across the Mahou-Dou, Hana chasing after her in glee.)

_ashita ga sugite mo_

_(And tomorrow soon passes away)_

Footage: Switch to where Yuki and Majoren are happily chatting away with Naoki and Kazuo watching them in curiosity. Akio soon serves them drinks, Kazuki shaking Yuki's hand as she giggles.)

_itsumo soba ni ite_

_(I'll always be by your side)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen wiping off her forehead as she's seen doing laundry, and steps out to look at the sunset.)

_zutto sunao ni kawaranu futari_

_(Forever throughout our ever faithful relationship)_

(Footage: Switch to a scene of the FLATS 5 as Saiki extends his hand to the screen, grinning widely.)

_shinjitai!_

_(I want to believe!)_

(Footage: We switch and pan up to a surprised Yuki who soon smiles brightly and closes her eyes in pure joy as she rushes up.)

_anata to atta ano hi kara_

_(From the very day we met)_

(Footage: Doremi is seen looking out the window in thought and smiles as she looks down at a note that says "Let's walk home together tomorrow, Doremi-chan!" in Yuki's miserable writing.)

_donna toki ni demo_

_(And at any single time)_

(Footage: Akemi and Hazuki are seen practicing ballet, and Akemi soon blushes when Hazuki smiles at her.)

_subete o kanjirareru ki ga suru_

_(I could always feel everything around me)_

(Footage: Moriko is tending the flowers and looks up and soon smiles as Aiko is seen offering her a hand.)

_tada anata ga iru dake de_

_(Only whenever you are here)_

(Footage: Momoko is cooking while Hana and Poppu both help, and we soon cut to a scene where Kurumi and Onpu are discussing future plans as they beam.)

_soba iru dake de_

_(So please just stay by my side)_

(Footage: Yuki soon perks up as she's now seen all alone, and sighs.)

_Forever, you're my only feeling heart_

(Footage: We pan up as Yuki seems bummed and looks up and soon rushes to where the Mahou-Dou is, and quickly opens the door, only to be covered in streamers, making her look up in surprise as the Ojamajos smile while holding party-poppers. Yuki's eyes glitter in surprise as she slowly smiles brightly as the song ends.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Ai-chan's house is small. But for some reason, it's livelier there than at my house..._

_Aiko: Yuki-chan, want some takoyaki?_

_Yuki: Um, yeah... That'll be good._

_Onpu: Yuki-chan, is that?_

_Doremi: Wow~! Yuki-chan has such a weird instrument... What is it?_

_Yuki: I-It's an ocarina!_

_Hazuki: I see..._

_Akemi: It's nice, but..._

_Yuki: Don't touch it!_

_Momoko: I hardly ever see these..._

_Kurumi: Hm... I haven't either..._

_Moriko: Isn't it just a whistle?_

_Hana: Hana-chan's confused~!_

_Yuki: A-Ai-chan... Um... Help?_

_Aiko: Huh?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Takoyaki Is The Way To Make Music!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

**Bonus~**

**Omake: A Tulip on Thursday**

"KYAAAA~!"

Yuki dashed down the street, being chased by some random any dog.

"I-I'm really sorry for stepping on your tail inu-san, so please just forgive me and stop chasing me!"

The canine barked and she picked up the pace, yelping.

"Okay, guess not!"

The chasing sequence continued and she finally jumped into the greenhouse, being greeted by no other than...

"SIT!"

Both she and the dog sat, Moriko looking as annoyed as heck.

"Right on time, huh Yuki-chan?"

The black witch laughed nervously.

"Um... I hate Thursdays... They suck."

The jade witch sighed and she stumbled past Moriko, groaning.

_This sort of thing always happens..._

Dejectedly, she trudged her way to her flowers, yawning in fatigue.

_Oh, man..._

Yuki suddenly perked up when she noticed her tulips, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise at the sight of the blooming flowers.

"ALRIGHT, THEY BLOOMED!"

Moriko looked up from giving the dog a treat as Yuki danced out, carrying her now fully grown tulips in a vase, squealing. The florist blinked.

"Co... Come again..."

The black witch headed to the FLATS 5 house, pressing the doorbell with her nose since her hands were full and because she was weird like that.

"Yuki-chan, what do you want?" Saiki asked as he opened the door, frowning in annoyance while Yuki grinned and handed him the flowers.

"Here!"

"Tulips?" he blinked as he took the vase from her, still suspicious and doubtful. "Another house-warming present, I suppose?"

"No, they're just a gift. Believe me." Yuki smiled. "I hope you like it; I've been having a bit of an off day so..."

"Yeah, it shows." Saiki finally smiled, patting the top of her head. "Thank you, Yuki-chan."

"I love you, Saiki-kun."

"Whatever you say."

_But it's true... I really do love you..._

"Fine, fine."

_Even if I'm having the worst day ever... Saiki-kun's smile makes it all alright. So every Thursday, let me give you a tulip and see that smile..._

She soon laughed, confusing him a bit.

"You're really great, Saiki-kun?"

"Um... Thanks?"

_I'll believe a little bit more...and fall in love with you that much greater._

* * *

1) An omamori is a Japanese amulet charm used for a variety of reasons. It looks like a small cute bag with kanji on it and a string ribbon wrapped around it. They're really nice...


	11. Takoyaki Is The Way To Make Music!

Yuki played her ocarina from the window, her eyes closed as her lips brushed the mouthpiece ever so delicately.

_There was a melody that was a part of my fragmented memories... Even now, it's hard to forget it all... It's hard to remember all of it, too..._

She continued playing, though the black witch sighed a bit into the instrument.

_There was a comfort that I felt, and it extended beyond my memories that held Saiki-kun within them... I never really understood any of it... But..._

The black witch paused in the melody, removing her ocarina as she shook her head with another heavy sigh.

_Maybe... I really am just a selfish child..._

She looked down at her ocarina in a melancholy manner and looked up at the starry night sky.

_But... Calmness is not happiness... Is it?_

Yuki smiled ruefully at the thought, sighing yet again.

_But my happiness always has some sort of bittersweet feeling to it... Perhaps that's just the way things are, aren't they? I really do wish... Well..._

Her eyes glimmered as her grip tightened on her instrument, her lips parting in the slightly cool air.

_I..._

"Saiki-kun..." Her volume was barely above a whisper.

_I really wish things were different..._

(Note: NEW OPENING~! I figure that ten chapters are enough, so I'm changing it! The song now is "Little Wish -Lyrical Step-" by Yukari Tamura. Enjoy~!)

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

X~x

Whoo. New chapter of the next ten! Let's have fun with it!

I don't know quite what to think of this chapter, but let's just have fun with it anyway. Yay~!

...WOW I NEED TO REALLY UPDATE MORE. DARN IT. I-I'm so sorry, everyone~! (But the deal with line breaks...)

X~x

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Takoyaki Is The Way To Make Music!_

_Lesson: Sometimes it's the silliest of things and hobbies that bring two people together. But no matter how cliché or childish it is; always remember to be grateful and happy with it!_

"My closet sucks, Meme."

"Oh, Yuki..."

"I have too much stuff..."

"Yes you do."

"I..."

"Yuki?"

"I-I can't even see it anymore..."

Meme perked up in confusion as her owner shivered dejectedly, staring at her floor covered in junk that came from her closet, sniffling.

"S-Saiki-kun's probably suffocating down underneath it all..."

"You know, you really need to stop with the dolls of people you like, Yuki... It's actually a little creepy."

"Shut up, Meme! I can have my own weird habits if I want to; it's a free world!"

The cat groaned, batting away a sock. "Either way, if I find that plush before you do and my claws get tired and I get bored..."

"_NO_!" Yuki nearly screamed, swatting Meme into the wall as she dove into the pile of her clothes and began searching frantically, her top half submerged in said pile as her feet kicked desperately about. "T-There's no way, no WAY! I'LL SAVE YOU SAIKI-KUN! YUKI'S COMING FOR YOU!"

"I-I was kidding!" her fairy groaned as she reverted to her usual form, rubbing where she hit her head. "Yuki, that was seriously way too much! You know I'd never touch any of your things, no matter how much that said thing resembles someone that I don't like!"

The black witch popped out of the batch, confused. "Don't like...?"

"Yes, Yuki. I hate to inform you but there are people—and fairies—in this world that don't think too highly of this Saiki guy."

"You've never even personally met him before though, Meme."

Meme huffed as she floated up, hands on hips with a scoff. "But I've seen the way he treats you, and let me say. I'm not too impressed of someone like him messing with my Yuki."

"The way someone like him...treats me?" She tried them in that order and they sounded natural but still strange and confusing. "I-I don't get it..."

_What a lie. I understand completely. Just not how Meme takes it... She's incorrect... She doesn't know about Saiki-kun either..._

"Must I explain? His speech and posture is haughty and arrogant, and his expression is always cold and indifferent... He's always scolding you... Not to mention he acts like his brother is the only person in the world! He's just no good, Yuki!"

"Meme, that doesn't make any sense. 'Indifferent' and 'always scolding' don't go together. Nor does 'cold' and 'arrogant'... At least, I don't think so... I may be mistaken..." The black witch bit her lip as she turned away from her fairy, continuing her now half-hearted search. "And Saiki-kun... The Saiki-kun I know... The Saiki-kun I love isn't completely like that... Though you may be more or less on the mark with his feelings towards Akatsuki-kun..."

"But I'm mostly right though!" Meme frowned and pouted, shaking her fists. "I-I just don't have a good feeling about him, and I don't want my Yuki to be hurt by Saiki's cruel words!"

_Me...hurt by Saiki-kun? That... That's just..._

A slight smile tugged at her lips as she shivered.

_Stupid..._

"H-Ha... That's so silly... That's such a joke... That... That... That is..."

Meme blinked and then her owner was laughing so hard that she was almost having a seizure as she clutched at her stomach, the laughter supposedly sounding joyful but laced with bitter hysteria, the sound surprising the pre-adult fairy before she snapped out of the momentary shock, shouting at the Shinoya girl.

"YUKI! I wasn't trying to joke! Meme was just being serious! Don't laugh! It's so mean!"

Yuki's laughter choked off as she didn't stop shaking with continued paroxysm, her face flushed as hot tears trickled down her cheeks and she quickly covered her face with one of her pink blouses, masking the sudden proof of sadness and dejection with a few giggles.

"S-Sorry, Meme... What you said... It just really surprised me... Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun hurting me... I'm okay with that... As long as I can be with him... The only real way Saiki-kun can truly break me apart is if..."

_If he hated me..._

The black witch pressed her face deeper into the clothing, nearly suffocating herself from holding in the sobs that were building up in her throat. If she didn't hold it in now, she'd certainly be bawling...and Shinoya Yuki couldn't cry. Shinoya Yuki was a sunny girl who never cried. Crying was a no-no.

_Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun's the only one who's seen me cry...and it should stay that way. So bear it... I can't... I can't let the tears show now!_

"Sorry... I'm sorry..." She removed the blouse and smiled serenely and thankfully at Meme, all traces of saline gone. "I really do adore you, Meme..."

Meme blushed and let out a flattered giggle.

"Well, you're my cute Yuki and I'm Meme~! Of course, of course!"

"Thanks." Yuki stood up and shook her head. "But I think you're wrong about Saiki-kun. You've never seen him smile before."

"Smile?" Now Meme was the confused one. "He knows how to do that?"

"He doesn't do it often. But when he does, it's really nice... It gives me this wonderful warm feeling that I still can't quite get... It's this feeling..." The black witch smiled warmly, covering her heart. "It's probably just what proves my feelings for Saiki-kun... Yes, this is the spicy kimchi of my heart that's telling me just how much I love Saiki-kun!"

Meme had to smile before she sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan... You probably mean _kimochi_, not kimchi."

Shinoya flustered at that, squealing.

"Ah~! Meme's right! I meant kimochi for feelings! Not kimchi for kimchi! Forget I said anything! I-I'll get back to searching!"

Her hands weaved through the miscellaneous objects, her fingers searching until one of her digits brushed against something soft and almost like a little arm.

"Aha!" She yanked her doll out of the mess, smiling victoriously. "Saiki-kun, I found you!"

"Good to see you found it." Meme groaned in annoyance, landing on one of Yuki's penguin plushies on her desk, sighing. "But what exactly do you plan on doing for the rest of the Sunday, Yuki?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Yuki pressed the doll close against her cheek, smiling happily. "But at least I found my cute little boyfriend-to-be…"

She soon stepped forward only to trip, falling and harshly hitting her side, still desperately clutching her Saiki plushie.

"O-Oomph…"

"Yuki!" Her fairy flew up to her owner, tugging on her big red ribbon. "A-Are you okay? Answer me!"

Yuki forced her eyes open as she pushed herself up with her free hand, placing her doll on her desk tenderly before rubbing her ankle where she tripped.

"Ouchies…"

"You should probably clean up this mess before you get even more hurt… I'll go help!" Meme flew off into the hallway, and the black witch sighed before crawling back and uncovering the box she tripped over, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn?"

She popped off the lid of the lid, only to see a neat little stack of more mementos, starting with a faded white rabbit holding a small, dusty blue ocarina in its lap. The bunny was scruffy from age and too many hugs, and had a dark blue ribbon tied around its neck. The ocarina, in comparison only collected dust over the years, though the mouthpiece was a bit worn.

"Usa-chan!" Yuki recognized the rabbit, scooping it up and laughing. "It's been so long! I forgot that I put you in the cherished memory box! I wish I found you when I was playing with Kururu for Amu-chan though!"

She hugged her treasured doll, though coughed from the dust, sighing heavily. "That fragrance… It's gone now…"

The black witch tenderly set her Usa-chan on the side and picked up her ocarina, staring at it hardly as if trying to remember why she even had it.

"I put this in there too… But these memories aren't supposed to have anything to do with Saiki-kun, right? That's supposedly why they're in the box to begin with…"

Yuki shrugged and perked up upon noticing something crisp and frilly folded into her memento container, her eyes widening in surprise.

_T-That is…!_

Her hands jolted out to take the fabric, her breath quickening. "This is…my dress…I wore this once and only once."

Yuki's eyes skimmed the small gown in her hands, frowning at the rather Lolita-like style it was before groaning.

"Okaa-sama's friend was a designer and I was supposed to wear this cute little thing... How did this even end up in my _cherished_-"

The memory flashed through her mind, making her eyes shoot wide with remembrance before her eyelids lowered, same eyes going blank.

"Oh... That's right... Because I thought it was cute back then... Yeah I was an idiot. I'm shocked... I always thought I was a smart idiotic person... Maybe it was just a stupid mistake made by a currently stupid child?"

_Well, worrying about this sort of nonsense will really do no good for me right now..._

The black witch nonchalantly re-folded up the child's dress, and her hand found her old ocarina yet again.

"Ah..." Her fingers wrapped around the small woodwind instrument as she pulled it close, staring at it.

_Can I still play this? Is there really any chance of that at all...?_

Yuki tentatively brushed her lips against the mouthpiece before blowing out a whistling note, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yeah... It still works..."

The black witch smiled sadly, setting it down on her desk as she closed the mementos box, scooting it underneath her bed as Meme soon returned in, carrying cleaning equipment with a bright grin.

"Yuki, I'm back! Here! Meme will help you clean for sure!"

"Thank you, Meme," her owner stated with a laugh as she stood up and took the objects from her fairy's grasp. "Well, that means that we should get to work right now, isn't that correct, Meme?"

"Yes!"

X~x

"Better luck next time, Leon-kun!"

"Aw, but Ai-chan!"

Yuki stopped in her tracks upon seeing the blue witch and a familiar blond-haired boy pretty much going at it...in basketball. Aiko was dribbling past him with ease and made a few good shots and baskets for measure.

The black witch blinked in surprise. Either Leon was really losing his game—and that was impossible, knowing someone who was as hardheaded as he was—or Senoo Aiko was just that good.

_I never thought there would ever be someone who could beat Leon-kun before... I'm almost in awe..._

In truth, the young Shinoya girl had seen him play before when she _wasn't_ preoccupied with stalking Saiki everywhere and she always believed he was truly someone that couldn't be bested by anyone.

Until now, and he was bested by _Ai-chan_ no less!

_Then again... Ai-chan really is in good shape... It's really no surprise just how amazing she is..._

Yuki walked in front of the gate separating her from their little game and gripped the metal, sighing.

_I'm really clumsy compared to anyone... Yet these two make it seem like a lot of fun..._

Despite the fact that while Leon was flushed and desperate and above all humiliated, Aiko seemed to be having the time of her life.

"And she shoots, she scores!" Aiko exclaimed as she shot another perfect basket, Leon panting beside her. "I guess that means that I can STILL kick yer butt any day of the week, Leon-kun. Who's the one who doesn't' know the true meanin' of sports _now_, hmm?"

"T-That's because I wasn't using my full power, Ai-chan... I-I'm just going easy on you because it's been a while since we played this game!" Leon shot back, earning the blue witch to stare at him in disbelief.

"Yer such a liar, Leon-kun. Oh look, we have a spectator."

Yuki perked up as they simultaneously stared at her, and she instantly flushed in embarrassment.

_Ah, looks like I fail at being sneaky!_

"Yuki-chan!" the blond wizard exclaimed, automatically happy. "Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Watching me kill you in sports," Aiko responded for him, earning her counterpart to sulk again as she tossed the basketball and proceeded to climb up the metal fence between them and Yuki, completely amazing the sunny girl.

"A-Ai-chan, really!" she gasped as the blue witch dropped to face her with a wide grin. "T-That was really unnecessary!"

"Ah, but I was happy to see ya!" Aiko winked and proceeded to wrap an arm around her. "So why are ya here anyway?"

"J-Just... Just passing through..." Yuki smiled softly, blushing a bit. "Um... Ai-chan, you were really amazing... I didn't think anyone could beat Leon-kun before..."

"What? That dork? Please, he's not even worth my time quite yet." Senoo flicked her wrist, sighing. "Leon-kun really needs to get his mind in the game... For some reason, I have this feelin' that he was focusin' on somethin' other than sports for a while... Don't know what, though."

The Shinoya girl flinched, immediately thinking of Saiki. "Well... I guess it's hard for him... But sometimes, I don't think other people seem to see that..."

"Eh? What's there to understand about Leon-kun?" Aiko shrugged. "He's so simple-minded..."

"I was thinking about Saiki-kun... But he is simple-minded too, so..." Yuki sighed heavily. "Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun may never realize that part of him that everyone's fascinated by... Because his true heart contradicts what he is all the time...why is that?"

"Saiki-kun? I didn't even mention that guy..." The blue witch sighed as well, pulling the black witch closer. "But it's so weird... Always thinking about that guy... Even Doremi-chan isn't this obsessed with someone new..."

"Someone new?" The blond looked confused. "Well... Saiki-kun is my true love after all... He just doesn't realize it quite yet."

Yuki suddenly beamed, grinning. "But truth be told, I actually enjoy spending time here if that means I get to be close to Saiki-kun as well... I wonder if he even thinks that we're friends... I'm sure that I'm someone he fusses over, and that is a bit comforting..."

"Ya two can be so cute..." Aiko's eyes narrowed. "But isn't it a bit unhealthy to think this much? I know! I'll make ya some of the famous takoyaki! Okaa-chan's workin' tonight but otou-chan should be back by now... This is a great opportunity to introduce ya both!"

"Nani? That's not necessary, Ai-chan!" Yuki snapped out of the blue witch's grip, waving her hands about much like earlier. "After all, I don't want to be a bother..."

"Ya won't be." The blue-haired athlete gave her a knowing grin. "After all, we're friends right?"

The black witch perked up in surprise before frowning.

_Right... The image of being everyone's friend... Including Ai-chan... I can't let that image slip now, so I guess I'm stuck after all... I would call this unlucky for me, but I guess with some takoyaki, it's not all that bad and it HAS been a long time since I had some... I wonder if Ai-chan really makes some that are that good... Aw, who am I kidding? Sweet things always taste sweet if they're made with the proper feeling! That's what Akio-kun said once, right? Or was it Momo-chan? It was one of the two I think!_

"I guess you're right..." Yuki went right into the smiling sunny girl everyone perceived her as. "I'd love that, Ai-yan!"

"Yan?" Aiko perked up in confusion before laughing a bit in exasperation. "Oh Yuki-chan... So ya really do come up with pet names out of the blue..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it!" the black witch fumed in annoyance before giggling. "Besides, picking out names is fun~!"

"I guess, I guess... Whatever ya say." The blue witch rolled her eyes. "I swear... But okay, let's get going!"

With that, Aiko took Yuki's hand and they sped off, the black witch gasping in surprise.

"Ah, slow down, Ai-chan! You're way too fast!"

"And yer way too slow!"

"AI-CHAN!"

X~x

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home. We used to live in an apartment... But okaa-chan insisted somewhere nice and modest..."

"It's really nice and modest... My house has two floors just like Doremi-chan's, but..."

"It's a lot like Momo-chan's, ain't it?"

"I-I wouldn't know! I've never been to Momo-chan's before! But I really do want to see the Asuka household someday!"

_Now that I think about it... I haven't even really been inside Doremi-chan's house before either... I just pass it by when I pick her up to go to the Mahou-Dou the rare times it occurs... Doremi-chan spent the night at my house before... But that was a long time ago... The only other home I visited though and went inside was where Saiki-kun lived..._

Yuki pursed her lips in thought, taking her chin.

_Um... But didn't I visit Moriko-chan's house once? Or was that just the greenhouse... I'm not sure... In fact, I'm not really sure how any of these girls live..._

"Well, let's head inside. I got the house key right here." Aiko smiled brightly, taking out a small key as she led the black witch to her front door, unlocking it and calling out, "Hey, I'm home! I brought a friend over!"

"P-Please forgive my rudeness!"

"Aw, Yuki-chan, don't be like that... Otou-chan will end up thinkin' yer a weirdo."

The black witch puffed her cheeks in annoyance at that before immediately removing her shoes followed by Aiko's boots as Yuki closed the door behind her.

_I wonder if this is okay though... After all, there was that time I was dragged into Amu-chan's house with her grandfather before she moved... But this is Ai-chan and she's supposed to be a friend... So how can I do this without screwing up like I always do?_

"Yuki-chan? Come on, don't be shy."

"O-Okay..."

_Aah, this is so nervewhacking! I'm supposed to bright and cheerful so act like it, Shinoya! Don't be so awkward and stupid!_

The black witch took a deep breath to prepare herself. "Alright..."

She soon beamed and nearly tackled Aiko, completely surprising the blue witch though she continued with her act, looking around with sparkling eyes and gasps of amazement.

"Hau~! So _this_ is the kind of place Ai-chan lives! It's so cute and so homey, I love it! Ai-chan must live a very happy and comfortable life... I bet Ai-chan's really happy with the beauty of life, yes? That's right, isn't that right? It's right yes, I wonder?"

The Kansai girl was silent before smiling softly and nodding. "Yeah... Ya can put it like that, Yuki-chan... My parents are finally livin' together after all these years..."

"Oh yes, they were divorced up until now, right?" Yuki beamed, giggling. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, Ai-chan!"

"I'm really grateful to Doremi-chan though... She's been a great friend all this time too..." Aiko sighed. "And now thanks to Yuki-chan, I can live in Misora..."

"Me?" This confused the black witch for a moment before she went back to smiling, sighing a bit. "Oh dear Ai-yan... I don't have anything to do with it... It's all thanks to Majoaku, right?"

_Though in a way, now that I think about it... It is sort of my fault... But if I tell Ai-chan then she'll hate me, right? I may have wanted that with Hazuki-chan once but this isn't the right way to get it... If I force them, then it won't hurt as much, right? Though if Saiki-kun hated me... I would probably die or something along those lines..._

"Majoaku ain't here at the moment!" Aiko huffed in mock annoyance before taking the black witch and giving her a playful noogie. "Don't say stupid stuff like that, Yuki-chan!"

"A-Ah, careful there Ai-chan! You're really hurting me right now~!"

"Ah, sorry." The blue witch immediately released her as Yuki rubbed where her fist was, groaning.

"I think something is ringing right now... Oh wait, that's just me."

Aiko had to snicker. "I-I said I was sorry, but really... Ya really are soft-headed for someone so damn stubborn."

"Oh, how rude!" the black witch fumed with an _hmph_ and blowfish-like cheek puffing. "Besides, weren't we in the middle of greeting your father, Ai-chan?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot!" The blue witch took her arm, leading her into the living room of her house. "Come on, he should still be home so I bet that ya can still meet and..."

Yuki blinked as she stared around the room, her gaze stopping on who else but none other than Senoo Kouji, napping on the couch, snoring quite loud.

"Ah, still sleepin'?" Aiko huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Looks like otou-chan's still workin' as hard as ever... Okaa-chan would hit him if she saw him now..."

"He really looks at peace, Ai-chan. My otou-sama's always so uptight, even as he sleeps..." Yuki smiled a bit. "Otou-sama really works hard too, though..."

"Oh yeah, yer father." The Kansai girl looked at her eccentric friend oddly before just grinning. "I heard he was really strict..."

"Uptight, yes..." The black witch shook her head. "He's really annoying sometimes though..."

"Eh?"

"Forget it..." Yuki turned away with a slight blush, not wishing to dwell on the matter any longer. "It's not like otou-sama and I play together that much anyway."

_Otou-sama and I... Our relationship is really strained..._

"Ah... Tough... Onpu-chan's the same way..." Aiko smiled slightly. "But yer right. We got other more pressin' matters such as..."

As if on cue, Kouji let out a particularly loud snore, rolling on to his side as there was a determined gleam in his daughter's bright blue eyes.

"Gettin' this big lug to get up. Yuki-chan, first up, I suggest ya cover yer ears."

Yuki obeyed, sticking her fingers into her ears as she shut her eyes. The blue witch took a deep breath and soon hollered at the top of her voice.

"OI, AHO! GET UP AN' GREET MY FRIEND ALREADY!"

"Wah!" Kouji flipped over onto the floor with a thud as he groaned, looking up towards Aiko and Yuki, who opened one of her eyes curiously.

"V-Visitor... Aiko?"

"This is Yuki-chan. Ya know, the one I told you an' kaa-chan so much about?" The blue witch proudly snaked an arm around the black witch's shoulders again and pulled her close, clearly conveying the familiar message. "Ain't she somethin'?"

Said 'somethin' only bowed her head in accustomed politeness, her eyes closing. "Nice to meet you, Senoo-san."

"What's this? I thought ya said she was loud and cheerful, Aiko. She's way too quiet." Aiko's father grinned. "It seems she's somethin' else though with that bleached hair. Is she a former yanki, perhaps?"

Shocked and horrified, Yuki shrunk, placing her hands on the top of her head as if to settle it down. "N-No, not at all! The reason why my hair is dyed is because I didn't like it the way it was before... Please don't say such things Senoo-san! I may talk improperly and act rebellious from time to time but I am by no means any sort of delinquent!"

_Saiki-kun would hate me if I was!_

"Whoa, goin' a little too far there, Yuki-chan," Kouji waved his hands good-naturedly, laughing. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that ya know... Aiko is a good people's judge most of the time."

"Hmph." Aiko stuck out her tongue as Shinoya blinked and backed up against her, still slightly frightened and uncharacteristically timid. "Oh look now otou-chan. Ya scared poor Yuki-chan. Now I demand as apology, ya make her some takoyaki."

"Roger." Her father stood off and headed into the kitchen. "I'm on it."

Yuki just stood there like the idiot she was before looking down, shamefully flushed with her fingers still tangled in golden blond hair.

_I always thought it was just Ai-chan... But her father's really loud and outspoken too... But did he really have to make that crack about my hair? I always thought it was cute...and Saiki-kun said I looked cute as well..._

Realizing the thought, she shook her head vigorously, holding her fist up in determination.

_No! Only Saiki-kun's opinion matters to me anyway so I gotta stop thinking about this! As long as Saiki-kun remains somewhat positive of me, then everything is all fine!_

"Yuki-chan, are ya gonna get some takoyaki or what?"

"Co-Coming!"

_At least... I think everything is fine... I hope so... Why do I still feel bothered anyway?_

X~x

"Wow~! This is so _oishii_ and so very _yummy_~!"

"See! I told ya it would, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki opened her mouth big and wide to pop in another takoyaki, her eyes going starry and lovely. "It's like happiness rolled up into a takoyaki~! This takoyaki tastes delicious~!"

"Don't speak half-hearted English like that! Damn... How much time do you spend around Leon-kun anyway?" Aiko sighed in exasperation, clearly bothered.

"Oh? Sorry... I had to learn English back in the states... I still speak it from time to time, though... Similar to Kurumi-chan's French habits..." The black witch beamed. "Perhaps, I happen to think it sounds cute whenever I say it."

"Ah, how narcissist!"

"Oh how rude, Ai-chan! That wasn't funny at all! You're no fun!"

"Now hold on." Aiko's stare turned dim and dark. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone who doesn't laugh at my jokes."

"I'm not laughing because it wasn't funny." Yuki puckered her lips as she gave the blue witch a threatening glare in return. "It wasn't funny at all, Ai-chan. In fact, it was so unfunny that even if you told me a really hilarious joke, I wouldn't laugh or giggle even in the slightest.

The blue Senoo girl raised an eyebrow, a mischievous gleam already flickering through her eyes as a grin stretched itself across her lips.

"Is that a challenge, Yuki-chan?"

"It could be, depending on how you interpret it, Ai-chan."

Aiko smirked as she pulled Yuki close to her, leaning over to whisper something that was unreadable in the black witch's ear, and a look of surprise rushed over the blond girl.

"A-Ai-chan..." She squirmed a bit as the Osakan girl continued whispering before she went blank, a very deep and noticeable blush as Aiko pulled out, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well? Whatta ya think, Yuki-chan?"

The black witch was only silent for a moment when she burst out laughing so hard that she was almost, _almost_ teary-eyed. The black witch quickly turned around and covered her mouth to smuggle the persistent giggling, banging her fist against the table in protest.

"Can't make ya laugh, my foot." Aiko laughed as well as Yuki finally recovered and her smile was a little brighter as she looked towards the blue with in twinkling confusion.

"Where'd you learn all that anyway?"

"That's classified but it's a joke that's really funny if ya jus' whisper it." The blue witch winked. "It's not one of my best jokes though, of course."

"Really? Tell more please!"

"Are ya sure... Earlier ya said that even if I told ya the most hilarious joke, ya wouldn't laugh." Aiko smirked and Yuki flustered, adverting her chocolate brown eyes from the Osakan girl's deep ocean blue ones.

"That was earlier... And you saw how I burst out laughing at the joke you told me before... You saw it~"

"True, true. I saw ya~" The blue witch winked again and Yuki giggled.

"Oh, oh! Ne Ai-chan, can your dad make some more takoyaki? I want seconds!"

"On it!" Aiko turned to the kitchen. "Otou-chan! More takoyaki, please!"

"Alright." Kouji walked in and placed another tray of takoyaki and set them before the two junior high girls who both quickly bowed their heads and clasped their hands in a grateful prayer and taking a bite of the takoyaki, squealing with delight.

"Delicious~!"

Kouji simply smiled as the two continued laughing as Aiko stuck another takoyaki into the black witch's mouth, making her cough a bit but swallowed it down and smuggled a giggle.

"Ai-chan... So rough, so rough. Leon-kun must be really persistent considering he's always bothering you..." Yuki soon narrowed her eyes, giving the blue witch the 'knowing' look. "Or it could be something else?"

Aiko looked flabbergasted while Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"Le...on?"

His daughter stood up quickly. "I-I'm not going to talk about that!" she exclaimed as she flustered before grabbing Yuki's arm and stalking off to her room. "Yer comin' with me, motor-mouth!"

"H-Hey, that's mean! I'm not..."

"Damatte, Yuki-chan!"

"Uguuu... How cruel..."

Senoo Kouji only blinked in complete clueless confusion.

"Now I wonder what that was all about..."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and grin. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki and Aiko together with Aiko playing her harmonica while Yuki's seen holding a tray of takoyaki up high.)_

"What's wrong with ya anyway?"

Yuki winced as she was unceremoniously thrown on the bed, looking up at the fuming blue witch.

"What happens between me an' Leon-kun STAYS there, Yuki-chan! There was no reason to bring 'im up when we were in the middle of a moment!" Aiko glared at her, her look nothing short of infuriated and threatening. "What were ya thinkin' anyway?"

"I was 'thinkin' that you wouldn't be too bothered, Ai-yan." The black witch puckered her lips in a pout before rubbing her rump. "You were really being too rough... What did Leon-kun do to you that was so bad anyway? Did you confess to him and he rejected you and acted like an idiot like always?"

"HAH! That was so funny I forgot to laugh!" She scoffed. "Like I'd ever like a dork like him..."

Yuki blinked before turning exasperated.

_Ai-yan and Mori-pon...really are a lot alike..._

"I see, I see, so forgive me."

"No worries..." Aiko waved her hand. "But really Yuki-chan... Don't ya like Saiki-kun or somethin'?"

"I-I do like Saiki-kun! That's just, uh..." The black witch looked about the room before her eyes caught the harmonica sitting on the desk, her eyes widening at the sight. "Ai-chan, do you play the harmonica?"

"Why are ya changin' the subject?" The blue witch put her hands on her hips but walked over and picked up the small metal instrument. "Yeah, I play this. What do you play, Yuki-chan?"

"I guess that would be the ocarina... But it's actually been a while..." Yuki adjusted her seat on the bed so that she could cross her legs over the end and look slightly more presentable. "A harmonica though... Those are so old-fashioned... But I guess something like that fits someone like Ai-chan really well."

"Ya think?" Aiko softly smiled, burying the childhood treasure into her pocket as she grinned towards the fake blond. "Yuki-chan, ya really are somethin' else, huh?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" The black witch stood up. "Ai-chan... I think my parents would worry if I stayed out any longer..."

"So let's call them," Aiko was already reaching for the door to go get the phone, though Yuki shook her head vehemently.

"I-I'll just go!" She rushed towards the exit only for the blue witch to grab her arm, looking a little suspicious.

"Whoa there. Hold on just a minute, Yuki-chan."

"A-Ai-yan, don't!" Yuki turned towards Aiko before forcing a smile, though she still felt a bead of sweat run down her cheek. "Really... I don't want to trouble you and your dad by staying the night..."

"No, it' fine... In fact, I wanted okaa-chan to meet ya too..." The blue witch frowned in obvious disappointment. "Yuki-chan, really..."

"I'm fine..." The black witch snapped her hand out of the Kansai girl's strong grip, turning the knob and stepping out. "See you at the Mahou-Dou later, Ai-chan!"

Aiko only stood there, still looking uncertain and even a bit worried.

"Sure thin'... See ya, Yuki-chan."

Yuki flinched on her way out.

X~x

"I think it's withdrawal sickness."

"Sickness? For what?" Hazuki perked up as Yuki buried her face deeper behind the large stack of books, having decided to go to the library in order to think only to oh so conveniently find the orange witch there reading some sort of book on a famous violinist.

"Maybe it's the atmosphere... I have been feeling rather gloomy lately..." the black witch muttered before sticking her nose into the book she opened for distractions' sake. "Hey, ever noticed really thick and old books smell like some kind of exotic spice, Hazu-pi?"

The soft-spoken brunette sweatdropped at the rather random comment. "I... I suppose."

_Yuki-chan must really have a short intension-span..._

"That's weird." The black witch shut the book before sighing again and going straight back to sulking about nothing. "This is so depressing~!"

"Oh, Yuki-chan..." Hazuki uttered in exasperation as a hand was placed on the black witch's shoulder, making her look up in confusion.

"Momo-chan?"

The yellow witch beamed, holding a sweets book against her chest with her over arm. "What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" she asked, speaking in her ever fluent English.

"N-Nan demo nai... It's nothing." The sunny girl responded, somehow feeling the desire to repeat the phrase in English as a result. "Thank you though, Momamai."

"It's nothing."

"Momo-chan..." Hazuki began only for Yuki to hop out of her seat and stick a now confused Momoko there instead, the orange witch's glasses fogging up in confusion as she watched. "Y-Yuki-chan?"

"Well, I'm heading off now~!" the black witch waved, quickly skipping out. "Have fun~!"

"...What just happened?" Momoko asked.

The orange witch shrugged.

"I don't know at all."

X~x

"Shi-no-ya-SAN~!"

"Huh? Takato-kun?"

"G-Greetings..."

Yuki blinked in confusion as Minazuki Takato dashed up to her, blushing and stuttering like he always was around the black witch.

"S-Shidoosha-kun... Er... Um... The younger Shidoosha-kun wanted me to give you this... Ah... Here..."

Shakily, he handed the memo to the blond girl, feeling a bit down at how her eyes lit up at the sight of Saiki's formal script on it.

"So Saiki-kun wrote that..." Yuki began, gulping as she flipped it open, eyes scanning through the review of problems he'd shown her earlier along with one last message.

_A test is coming up so you better be ready!_

She smiled before squealing, blushing while imaginary hearts flew about. _My Saiki-kun is just the sweetest thing~! I really, really do love him!_

_Was it a love note?_ Takato wondered a bit miserably. _Shinoya-san did say that they weren't dating but she made it obvious that she likes him... But the younger Shidoosha-kun hasn't even talked about his feelings before... H-He's normally so cold, too... How does Shinoya-san like him anyway?_

"...Hey, Takato-kun?"

Minazuki automatically perked up as the black witch smiled serenely at him, immediately making him fluster at how cute she was.

"Thank you for delivering this."

"I-It's nothing... S-See you in class, Shinoya-san!" With that he dashed off, and the snow-named girl simply sighed, sweatdropping.

"Takato-kun... He's still so weird!"

X~x

"Yuki-chan? That you?"

"Kazuki-kun?"

Yuki looked confused at the sight of what appeared to be Sasaki Kazuki hiding under a desk and was about to ask when he grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath with him.

"KA-ZU-KI-KUN!" a frustrated scream tore out as the black witch spotted someone that looked an awful lot like Hakuta Kazuo stomp down the hallway, his face appearing to have all sorts of graffiti on it from a black marker, no doubt.

_Uh..._

"GET OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU JERK!" Kazuo raged on, still searching for the navy-haired wizard to no avail.

Yuki casted Kazuki a short glance and he explained simply: "I was bored."

Silence.

_...He marked on Kazuo-kun's face just because he was _bored_? Man, this guy's a riot!_

"Don't tell Kazuo-kun where I am, alright? Also, don't tell Akio-kun. He'll scold me."

"I'm not very smart Kazuki-kun, but shouldn't you have thought of that before you went and scribbled on poor Kazuo-kun's face?" The black witch wondered, earning Sasaki to just raise an eyebrow before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Ah. So THAT was what I was worried about."

The Shinoya girl looked confused so he explained.

"I'm still not use to someone like Akio-kun looking out for me...even though it's been so long..." Kazuki shrugged as she crawled out from under the desk. "Forget it. That's all water under the bridge now... I wonder if Naoki-kun's out chasing Moriko-chan again... Hey Yuki-chan, can you do me a favor and make sure he's not making himself look more like an idiot than usual?"

Yuki blinked at how fast he changed the subject but nodded.

"Sure, when I'm on my way to the archery club... I can check with the club president Watari Tanpopo-chan. That okay, Kazuki-kun?"

"Oh, that's okay." Kazuki grinned though he stayed put underneath the desk for some strange reason. "Make sure to do the same thing with Kazuo-kun when Akemi-chan's around, kay?"

"Oh, so Kazuo-kun's an admirer of Akemi-chan's after all?" The black witch wasn't really surprised considering how hostile Moriko was towards Hakuta along with Akemi's usual awkwardness with her male fandom. And she wasn't oblivious to how much said glasses-wearing wizard flushed at the mere sight of the crystal witch passing right by him.

Her _love-love_ senses were never wrong.

"...Got it."

_Majoren's new students...are really weird guys... Well some of them... Mostly Kiyo-kun, anyway, are kinda cool...though Saiki-kun's still a million, no a trillion times cooler than they all are..._

X~x

"Yuki-chan?"

And of course, as fate would have it, Yuki ended up meeting Aiko on the way to swimming practice, the blue witch having already donned on the navy blue middle school one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, Ai-chan... Good luck for practice."

"Thanks." The Kansai girl smiled good-naturedly. "Ya too, ya know, with Fukutaki-sempai and all."

"Arigatou." The black witch smiled back. "Urr... About what happened the other day at your house, Ai-yan..."

"Can I see yer ocarina?"

"...What?"

"Yer ocarina." Aiko shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Ya said ya played it... I wanted to see just how well ya play..."

"Oh, that is, anou..." Yuki giggled a bit, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Sure. Maybe later. That would be really nice, Ai-chan. I'd like that."

"Great! I'll see ya later then at the Mahou-Dou! Bring it on Sunday and meet me at the park at around thirteen o'clock!" With that, Aiko gave her back a friendly smack (knocking her over as a result) and jogged off to go improve in the one sport she wasn't too good at.

"...Well..." Yuki began as she pushed herself up, feeling pretty pathetic then and there. "There goes the romantic heroine's Sunday."

Natsu was sure to yell at her with her lack of performance.

And Tachibana, Nishimura, and Rika were sure to worry.

...Great. Random acts of kindness were really something to look forward to when it came to the Human World.

_...In a way, it's a little discomforting._

X~x

"Yuki-chan, there you are."

"SAIKI-KUN!"

Saiki casually side-stepped out of the way as Yuki leapt (or at least attempted to) at him, crashing into the wall with a groan.

However, random acts of kindness from the _darling_ younger prince were almost as rare as finding a four-leaf clover...in the middle of frozen _tundra_. Well, not really, but it sometimes felt that way.

"Yuki-chan, did you get the memo I gave Minazuki-kun to deliver to you...? Ah, he seemed really eager to give it to you, but you were still in some sort of daze during the test... Were you paying attention at all?"

Actually she got a good ninety-two on said test, but no doubt the younger Shidoosha got full points and was expecting the exact same results.

_He really wants me to apply myself..._

"I-I did do better than usual, Saiki-kun..." she muttered, rubbing her head where she collided into the hard school plaster. "I almost got full points~! So praise me!"

"By almost, do you mean another eighty?"

"No, actually I did better by ten extra points, so... Please praise me..." Yuki suddenly made an 'ah' sound when she realized how odd that sounded and quickly shook her head. "O-Oh second thought, never mind... Just kidding!"

Saiki stared at her dully before sighing and just patting the top of the black witch's head, earning a slight yelp. "Nice work, Yuki-chan."

The blond blushed heavily, looking up with sparkling eyes. "H... Hauuuu..."

The black-haired wizard remained indifferent and made a 'huh' sound before moving his hand to lift her chin up with his forefinger, making her flush red.

"You should know that wearing your heart on your sleeve like that isn't good, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes widened at cold coal eyes dug into chocolate brown.

"It's not going to help on the long run."

He released her to pat her head again and turned away, and the black witch flinched.

"Is hiding all your emotions deep inside of you a good thing than, Saiki-kun? That's not going to help out in the long run either and you know that!"

Saiki froze, his expression clearly surprised that Yuki would say what she did though she couldn't see since he still wasn't facing her before he frowned, hair falling in front of his eyes as they darkened just a bit.

"That's not important, Yuki-chan. I'm just saying that."

"Not important? To hell with..."

"Watch your mouth." His voice was sharp and she was the frozen now at the cold glare. "Speak a bit civilly than that kind of garbage. It's disgusting."

_Disgusting?_

Her lips trembled, feeling the water brimming in her eyes, but no. She couldn't cry...not here. Not where someone could see her and Saiki. Not where _Saiki_ could see her.

"Sorry..." Yuki's volume was barely above a whisper as she choked a bit before laughing a little. "U-Um... I'm saying that because I worry about you, Saiki-kun... I..."

She looked up, smiling sadly and comfortingly, her cheeks dusted pink. "I... I really do love Saiki-kun, so of course Saiki-kun is super important and... Well..."

"Right, right," Saiki rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll see you later than, Yuki-chan."

"L-Later! I'll look forward to it, Saiki-kun!"

He gave her a wave which she returned eagerly and headed on his way. Yuki waited until he was completely out of sight to dash into one of the nearby ladies' room, twisting the sink knob with a flick of her wrist. Cold water gushed out as she stuck her hands underneath, splashing the cool liquid onto her flushed face.

_Okay... Okay... Calm down, Shinoya... It was just Saiki-kun after all..._

She wiped furiously at the traces of saline on her cheeks, staring at her rosy-faced reflection in the mirror.

"'_It's not important, Yuki-chan,_'" the black witch mimicked in a heated whisper. "Not important, not important! Oh sure, watch the guy who's practically your entire world waste away! That's not important at all~! ID-I-OT!"

She slammed her fist on the wall beside the mirror though winced, quickly rubbing said abused fist. "Ite... T-That really hurt..."

_But...in a way Saiki-kun is right... But he's also wrong... I'm not someone who wears my heart around on my sleeve; I'm someone who wears a façade all the time so that my true heart won't be seen... That's..._

"That's normal, right?" Yuki murmured aloud to no one in general. "It's not healthy either way..."

_Saiki-kun... You're such an idiot...and I really do love you._

"Yuki-chan, how come it is that I'm findin' ya _everywhere_ nowadays?"

"A-Ai-chan~!" she abruptly squealed as Aiko walked in, wiping off her forehead with a few paper towels. She was obviously beat after practice.

"Ya really are ubiquitous, aren't ya?"

_...Yada-kun's called me that before too... But that was just because I was stalking him everywhere, right? _Yuki laughed at the memory. "Ai-yan, it's good to see you... Um... Hi."

The blue witch chuckled. "So, we gonna get goin' afterwards?"

"I-I don't know..." the black witch stammered slightly, rubbing at her face again with a paper towel as Aiko perked up in surprise, asking a question that made the young Shinoya girl freeze.

"Hey Yuki-chan, have ya been cryin'? Who do ya want me to beat up?"

"W-What? Ai-chan, that's not-! Oh I mean... Uguuu~!" She groaned, wiping at her forehead in exasperation. "I stubbed my toe on a table! I'm not crying at all so there's definitely no need to worry about me~!"

"Oh? I don't believe that."

"I-It's the truth! Mou Ai-chan, you're way too much!" Yuki crumbled up her paper towel, tossing it. "You're way too nosy and it's none of your business anyway!"

"Calm down. I was just sayin'..."

"Well, stop! Please just stop! I wasn't crying I wasn't! I _don't_ cry!" the black witch shot back, beyond her patience level already. "I'm always happy, okay? I'm always happy, happy, HAPPY! I NEVER CRIED BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

That was a lie and it was so obvious that it made Aiko feel bad.

"Yuki-chan... Ya know bottlin' yer feelin's like that isn't healthy..."

"How ironic," she laughed bitterly, before her lips pointed into a deep frown. "And here I thought that Saiki-kun was the only one that needed to know that..."

"Saiki-kun?" The blue witch wondered vaguely about him. Yes, Yuki was in love with him and Leon had actually talked about Saiki a few times before... Ah... How did he word it?

"_He's someone who just knows,"_ he had stated, looking frustrated and annoyed and excited all at the same time. _"He's the kind of person that just seems to know everything... Though I'll be honest, Ai-chan. There's something about Saiki-kun that just drives people insane sometimes... I would know, he's driven me crazy a few times too. And I'm not even quite sure if those times were bad or not..."_

Oh. That's right.

"Hey, Yuki-chan... It is alright if ya don't wanna tell me ya know. Just say the word when yer comfortable enough," the blue witch affectionately wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders, earning the black witch to yelp with surprise. "If ya ever need an ear, I'll gladly lend one, kay?"

"A-Ai-chan..." the blond complained as Aiko gave her one last wink before heading out of the restroom before Yuki finally just shouted it out. "I-I'm not coming on Sunday, Ai-chan! That meeting we planned, you can just forget about it!"

"Whatever, whatever."

The blue witch grinned while the Shinoya girl just pouted in annoyance.

_That Ai-chan... I-I'm definitely not going to be visiting her anytime soon for sure! No way!_

It was a lie and they both knew it.

X~x

...Yeah. It was totally a lie.

"I thought that ya weren't comin' to meet me here, Yuki-chan."

"I-I assumed that you wouldn't come since I canceled the meeting!"

"Whatever ya say... It's good to see ya, Yuki-chan."

"...It's nice to see you too, Ai-chan."

Aiko grinned as she played a few notes on her harmonica while Yuki held up the ocarina she brought after all.

"So... Ai-yan..." The blue witch stopped playing, glancing towards the black witch in curiosity. "S-Shall we just play a duet, then?"

"A duet, eh? Really Yuki-chan?"

"Y-You don't have to! I'll sing instead if you want, Ai-chan!"

Aiko perked up. "I haven't heard ya sing before, Yuki-chan... Though I heard ya were good..."

"No, I'm not... I just love singing... Ha-ha, doesn't everyone though?" Yuki laughed nervously, shrugging. "I'm sorry... I was just blurting things out without even thinking about it... Oh, silly me~!"

"Yuki-chan, then what do ya want to do?" The Osakan girl smiled slightly, shrugging. "Yer always changin' yer mind so fast that it's like a whiplash... Ever thought of just thinkin' of a plan an' stickin' to it?"

_Just thinking of a plan... And then just sticking to it?_

"It'll make thin's that are like this a lot less complicated, ya know."

_Is that really how things are though, Ai-chan? For some reason, I'm just not so sure myself..._

"Ai-chan, sometimes that's much, much more easier said than done you know, even though that doesn't make it louder since actions are always much more understandable than words..." The black witch sighed and Aiko gave her a confused look. "Ai-chan, thank you."

Finally the blue witch just smiled and played her harmonica. Yuki's smile brightened as well as she blew into her ocarina and played along.

Nothing more really needed to be said.

X~x

"So, so! I'm going to start picking up takoyaki from now on!"

"Eh? Ai-chan's really left her mark on you, huh Yuki-chan?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it, Momo-chan~!"

"Does it?" Kurumi licked a bit of frosting off her thumb but shivered from the saccharine sweetness. Onpu merely giggled as Momoko continued stirring the batter with Yuki mixing lemonade for some weird reason. "Yuki-chan, you're such a character..."

"Mi? Really, Kurumi-chan? I don't think so at all..." she sipped the lemonade and added sugar. "It's too acidic and sour~!"

"It being acidic isn't a good thing, Yuki-chan," the yellow witch clicked her tongue with a laugh. "I wonder if the others will like this recipe Akio-kun gave me..."

"Akio-kun, huh?" Onpu grinned while Momoko snickered.

"Mou Onpu-chan, now is not really the time for that."

"Oh it isn't, Momo-chan?"

Yuki smiled to herself.

_It's good to hear that everyone's doing well but in reality, this happiness has a bit of a bittersweet flavoring to it... Just like this lemonade. I really wish that things could change..._

"You're so irresponsible, Yuki-chan."

_Irresponsible Yuki... That's me alright, Saiki-kun. Though when Ai-chan played her harmonica, and that time when I played my ocarina... I had such a strange feeling... It was... It was actually nice... A melody from fragmented memories beyond those euphoric days with my Saiki-kun... But how is that even possible? Oh, this is just so confusing..._

"Yuki-chan!"

Yuki perked up as Aiko stuck her head in, happily and proudly presenting a tray of takoyaki.

"Ya done yet? Are we gonna all eat or not?"

Yuki brightened up happily, and quickly nodded as Momoko perked up and Onpu and Kurumi stared.

"Yes!"

_Calmness may not be happiness... But Ai-chan and I... We still have a lot more duets and a lot more music to make in the meantime of it all!_

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Note: And with a new opening, there's a new ending as well! The song is rather transitive and upbeat, but it really matches Yuki, I guess. It's "Renai Circulation" by Kana Hanazawa! Please listen to it~!)

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now see with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Akemi-chan, stay vigorous! You've done so well up until this point~!_

_Doremi: E-Eh? Yuki-chan?_

_Hazuki: Akemi-chan, what's this about?_

_Akemi: I-It's nothing!_

_Moriko: Mou, Yuki-chan, don't push Akemi-chan so hard!_

_Yuki: I don't mean anything by it! Akemi-chan, you'll teach me how to dance, right?_

_Akemi: NANI?_

_Onpu: Dance? Yuki-chan, I could teach you that..._

_Kurumi: What do you need dancing for anyway, Yuki-chan?_

_Aiko: How confusin'..._

_Yuki: Gracefully~! Surely Akemi-chan has a secret or two!_

_Hana: Akemi?_

_Momoko: Yuki-chan, that's just a little..._

_Akemi: Actually, it's true..._

_All Other Ojamajos: NAN DA TO?_

_Yuki: I knew it!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Waltz Your Way Into Hearts, Me!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	12. Waltz Your Way Into Hearts, Me!

"Um... Do you position yourself like this, Akemi-chan?"

"N-No, no, Yuki-chan... Please drop your arm a bit."

"This?"

"No, a little more please..."

"Man, this is so hard~!"

"I-I'm sorry-!"

"Hey Akemi-chan, don't apologize. It's not your fault or anything like that after all."

"S-Sorry..."

"Hey, what did I just say?"

Yuki laughed, patting the crystal witch on the back as she blushed horrendously.

_In all honesty... Well, in all that I believe anyway... I don't think someone like me is good for someone like Akemi-chan. She's too delicate. Too scared. Too much like how I've been at one point in my life before I met Saiki-kun. I'm a little frightened that I could hurt her myself, though it's only because of that one fleeting similarity. That's what I want to tell myself._

"Akemi-chan, I'm made of sticks~! I'm not flexible at all! It's like I'm attached with a bunch of rusty old screws!"

"That's... That's an interesting comparison..." Akemi murmured quietly with a sigh. "Yuki-chan, you can just stretch, okay? Your body will get used to it and your limbs will eventually get much more pliable and easier to bend."

"If that's what you say, Akemi-chan~!" the black witch chirped reaching down to touch her toes, beaming.

_Of course... I think Akemi-chan's feelings may be the only thing that's so much more twistable than her body. As graceful as she is, poor Akemi-chan dear lacks any real ferocity. Rather than a swan, her tenderness is like that of a gazelle... Since swans can actually be quite vicious when given the chance!_

"Y-Yuki-chan... Um... Ah..."

"Spit it out Akemi-chan. You clamming up right now won't do a thing for EITHER of us you know."

"W-Well yes, well... Just keep up with the h-hard work!"

"Your stuttering is so cute, Akemi-chan."

"W-What~?"

"Nothing~!"

_I have to be super careful with the likes of Akemi-chan._

Yuki smiled.

"Let's continue, Akemi-chan."

"Oh... Okay..."

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

X~x

A chapter about Akemi-chan~! Yay~! I really like writing about Akemi-chan... Soft-spoken ones always seem to be the most unpredictable...

Or am I just saying that because I'm loud? Oh, whatever! By the way, the insert song is "Hitotsu Dake" by Sakura Tange, Akemi's ideal voice. Please do enjoy!

X~x

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Waltz Your Way Into Hearts, Me!_

_Lesson: Not everyone is 'strong'. In fact, there are people who are weak and who you need to be careful with. Don't hold back completely though! Those people are still friends, you know!_

"Tickets to a ballet performance?"

Akemi jerked her head up and down, flushing deeply as Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"P-Please tell the others to come! I-I'm playing the main part and Hazuki-chan says that it's a really nice show too! I-It's a variation of Swan Lake, of course..."

_Of course..._ The black witch rolled her eyes. _Nothing better would fit Akemi-chan._

"Y-You'll come, won't you, Yuki-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I, Akemi-chan?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, though inwardly she was really curious. _Come to think of it... I've never seen Akemi-chan do ballet before, though according to Hazuki-chan and Moriko-chan, she's really graceful and elegant..._

_Eh. Why not?_

"Yuki-chan... Um... You won't embarrass me, will you?"

"What? What do you take me for Akemi-chan?" The black witch faked a mortified expression before giving Akemi a hurt look. "I-If you think I'll embarrass you then I won't go... I could always play with Saiki-kun instead, Akemi-chan..."

"N-No don't do that, Yuki-chan! I-I just, um..."

"No need." Yuki then grinned, pulling the crystal witch into a tight hug, making her blush and begin sputtering. "You're so cute, Akemi-chan~! I almost wanna take you home with me!"

"P-Please don't! Moriko-chan will kill you!"

"But why not~?"

"Because I... I just don't want that! You know how possessive Moriko-chan gets sometimes..." Akemi shoved the black witch away hastily, shivering as she did. "You, um... I-I'm sorry, Yuki-chan... But I'm not a clingy and affection sort... I... I still feel so awkward even though it's you and I know Yuki-chan would never mean any harm, but still..."

"Still?" The blond girl smiled at that, patting Suzuki's shoulder with a laugh. "Oh Akemi-chan, Akemi-chan... You're so funny."

"H-How?" The crystal witch's volume was whispery again, and if she wasn't soft-spoken enough... Now Yuki had to practically strain her ears if she wanted to be able to hear her. "Yuki-chan, honestly..."

"...Fine. You're so HONESTLY quiet! It's cute!" Yuki laughed, slamming her hand into Akemi's back, making her yelp. "Adorable...!"

"Y-Yuki-chan, too rough!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength~!"

"S-Strength?"

"Miiii~!"

The black witch zoomed off, skipping to the door of the Mahou-Dou. "And since this meeting is done, we shall get going, yes, yes, Akemi-chan?"

"W-Wait, Yuki-chan! S-So... Um... You are going to come, right?"

"Really, Akemi-chan..." Yuki turned to face her in confusion. "I said that there's no doubt that I would come, right? Why would you think otherwise? Do you not trust me?"

"W-Well..." Akemi stammered, a certain brunette with the name of 'sun' popping up in her mind.

_Hinata-chan's said and wondered similar things now that I think about it... I may have thought about her then after meeting Hazuki-chan, but in all honesty, the one that resembles Hinata-chan the most out of anyone I've ever met before right now is..._

_Is..._

"Yu... Yuki-chan?" she wondered, staring at the now ironically 'sunny' girl in front of her as if seeing her for the first time. Yuki smiled though her eyes sparkled in earnest confusion.

"What is it, Akemi-chan? You're looking at me all weirdly and it's really strange... Oh! Are you just taken aback by how cute I am? Well, you're pretty cute yourself, Akemi-chan~!"

_No... No, Yuki-chan's different. Much friendlier, cheerful, charismatic and so much more outgoing... I-I've seen Hinata-chan serious and I've seen Yuki-chan serious and it's completely different! I can't think like that... Just... Just no..._

"Akemi-chan? Why are you so spaced out for?" Yuki skipped up to her, snapping her fingers in front of her black sapphire eyes a few times, successfully getting her attention as a light and sharp gasp escaped her light almost lilac lips. "Hey, hey, hey? Akemi-chan, what's up? I always thought that I wasn't the kind of person who didn't send others into a daze... Although now that I think about it, there was this one time where I smiled and waved at Takato-kun and he just stared at me with this dorky smile until Erizawa-kun ran him over... But he was probably just hungry that day... Now that I thought about THAT, there were several instances where Saiki-kun put me in a daze because of how cute he is..."

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Akemi timidly interrupted the black witch's rambling, tugging lightly at the satin yellow scarf tied neatly around the Shinoya girl's neck. "I just want to know one thing. You'll be honest, right?"

"Well of flipping course. Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"P-Please don't use such language Yuki-chan... It's discomforting..."

"Ah, sorry." _Saiki-kun's scolded me before about that too... I best be careful... Maybe I should just pin the blame on Kotake-kun...?_

Meanwhile, Tetsuya Kotake sneezed, wondering who it was exactly that was talking or thinking about him.

Back to these two.

"Um... Y-Yuki-chan... You wouldn't set me up, would you?"

"Not even if I was tied up and threatened with a knife." Yuki beamed as she 'crossed her heart and hoped to die', laughing. "I really do want to see you dance, Akemi-chan."

Akemi blushed at that and the black witch grinned, holding up her pinky finger.

"I know! Let's make a promise on it! I, Shinoya Yuki promise to you, Suzuki Akemi to come and support you to the best of my ability."

The crystal witch perked up in surprise, her eyes glimmering before she smiled, wrapping her pinky around Yuki's.

"In turn, I, Suzuki Akemi, promise to do my absolute best so that all that support won't go to waste and you'll leave feeling disappointed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The two girls shook, chanting in chorus, "Pinky swear, if I dare break my word may I swallow a thousand needles! Now that's ya-ku-so-ku! Promise-su!"

They both laughed and Yuki detached her finger, heading out the door.

"Later, 'kemi-chan!"

The door closed behind and Akemi was left staring at her little finger.

"A promise... It's been a while... And I haven't ever promised with someone other than Moriko-chan before, even if it's Yuki-chan... Still..."

Doubt flickered in her mind.

"Does she... Does she honestly mean it?"

X~x

_How... How troublesome._

Yuki sighed heavily as she sat down, taking a deep breath against a nearby stone wall.

_Okay, I really went too far there... Saying that and taking advantage of Akemi-chan like that... I may have a locked up heart, but that doesn't make me heart_less_!_

"Maybe I shouldn't have acted a bit more hesitant than that..." The black witch groaned, pressing her fingers into her temples. "I shouldn't be so open~! I know I'm supposed to be super confident and sure of myself but wasn't that pushing it? Oh sweet kami-sama, what if she didn't even BUY IT? Then what will I do?"

_Of course... Chances are they aren't going to suspect anything about THAT... But still, I don't want them to give them a chance to have even a sliver of curiosity of just what kind of girl I really am!_

"What do I do now?" she wondered to no one in particular, staring up at the blue sky above. "Yank the rug out from underneath her and just say 'ha-ha, that was a joke, I was just kidding'? That sounds too mean... Especially to Akemi-chan... Not to mention that if I do _that_, Moriko-chan's probably going to slam me through hell and back."

_Oh man... I really screwed up this one... But still..._

"Maybe it's not that bad after all? If I continue playing along with her and somehow avoid becoming close..." She popped her fist into her palm, brightening up. "Then it'll be fine, won't it? After all, Akemi-chan's deathly afraid of me sometimes so she won't mind if I act extra clingy one day and subtly pull away from her and go spend time with Onpu-onee-sama or something the next! It's perfect!"

Her way of thinking was clearly messed up.

Yuki giggled to herself as she stood, getting to her feet.

"Alrighty then!"

_Let's get to it! I really do want to see Akemi-chan's ballet anyway, so how weird could it possibly be?_

X~x

"Shi... Um, Shinoya?"

"Nishimura-kun, konnichiwa! Hey, have you seen Rika-chan? Natsu-sempai wants us practicing as soon as possible..."

"Shizuka? No, I..."

"Oh, what a shame," Yuki sighed heavily, folding her arms. "I need to get her... It'll be really troublesome telling the captain and Tachibana-sempai that we have a missing member..."

"H-Hey, Shinoya, I was wondering about something." Seiji came right out and said it, making the black witch stare at him in confusion. "You and Shidoosha-kun are dating, right?"

"Akatsuki-kun or...?"

"The younger one," he gulped. "Shidoosha Saiki, I mean. Are you two dating?"

Yuki raised one eyebrow.

_I wonder if Saiki-kun considers this troublesome... Even though it is my fault, telling everyone about him and then acting so friendly around him when he finally came... Sorry, Saiki-kun. I may make it up to you one day... When I get full points on a test..._

"No, we're not. We're currently just friends."

Keyword being currently.

"O-Oh, I guess Erizawa was wrong then..." Nishimura laughed a bit in relief, confusing the snow-named sunny girl. "Listen, I was wondering if we could... You know..."

"Wondering if you know?" Yuki took out the 'we could', blinking in sincere and wide sparkly-eyed confusion. "What is it, Nishimura-kun?"

"I-I...!"

"Shinoya-san! Nishimura-kun! Sorry that I'm late!"

"Rika-chan!" Yuki exclaimed happily, rushing past Nishimura and up to Shizuka's approaching figure without a second thought, taking both of the ponytailed girl's hands. "I was worried about you~! Nishimura-kun was too~! It's so great that you're finally here! Let's get to practice okay? Before Natsu-sempai yells at us!"

"Y-Yeah..." Rika timidly agreed, her eyes darting to Seiji who just blinked as she smiled. "So you were worried about me, Nishimura-kun?"

"Um..." Nishimura saw Yuki's expectant and starry-eyed gaze and quickly nodding, not quite sure if there was ever a time where his throat felt as dry as it did now. "S-Sure! Why wouldn't I, Shizuka? We are both in the kyūdō club, right? Of course I was a little worried... Ha-ha..."

Shizuka blinked as he laughed awkwardly and her blush deepened as she just smiled.

"Thank you."

Shinoya looked between the couple proudly before grabbing their arms, laughing all the while.

"Come on! Let us, the first-year trio, get going~!"

"S-Shinoya-san, really!"

"Man, Shinoya..."

Yuki just grinned.

_I just love setting people up and playing matchmaker! It's just so much fun! Though whatever Nishimura-kun wanted to say to me... I am a little curious..._

She shrugged, flat out ignoring both Rika and Seiji's protests.

_Oh well! It can't be anything important!_

What an idiot.

X~x

"Man... Practice was so rough... I need a snack..."

_I can't wait until on the way home~! I need one now! Uguuuu!_

"Okay, done. There, now doesn't that look nice?"

"D-Definitely!"

_Hello~! Was that Momo-chan?_

Yuki skipped up to the classroom and glanced in, mildly noticing that it was probably the cooking club and opened the door, spotting Momoko sigh happily at the sight of a cake. Yuki's stomach decided to then growl, obviously craving something that sweet.

"Good work," Akio stated as he walked up and smiled approvingly, the yellow witch nodding enthusiastically.

"T-Thank you, Akio-kun!"

Yuki twitched but shook her head, clearly drooling.

_I can think about that later! Now my stomach wants something sweet, sweet, sweet!_

She snuck in, sinking down low and crawling stealthily (somewhat) towards the table with the cake atop it, the two talking and remarkably not noticing the black witch.

"So how long have you liked bakery, Akio-kun?"

"It's actually been a while, Momo-chan..."

"Oh, has it?"

"Yeah. Longer than I've known Majoren-san."

"Really? I liked it ever since I've known Majomonroe..."

"That being...?"

"She's, oh..."

Yuki took this time to hide behind the table, blinking in confusion.

_Majomonroe? She's Momo-chan's witch tutor before Majorika, right? It's always such a touchy subject for some reason... Oh well, I can interrogate her later... Right now, I'm way too hungry!_

She reached for the cake and successfully swiped it.

"Majomonroe is... Um..." Akio stopped her suddenly, sighing in exasperation.

"Momo-chan, hold that thought. It seems that your cake has turned invisible."

"W-What I... OH MY GOD!" The yellow witch screeched in shock at the sight of her abruptly missing cake, staring at where it used to be in disbelief. "T-This... No way..."

Yuki then placed it back up on the table only it was now missing a piece and Momoko's eyes went wide.

"U-Um..."

"Lovely," Akio noted, summing it all up right there while the blond American looked over the table, spotting Yuki smiling at her with the lost piece of cake on the fork she got from who knows where. "See anything, Momo-chan?"

The black witch winked and stuffed the piece in her mouth with one bite, swallowing it down as she held a finger up to her lips as if saying 'please keep this a secret'.

Momoko sweatdropped, no doubt freaked.

_Oh Yuki-chan... How could you?_

"Momo-chan? What is it?" Yoshida asked, clearly confused as she pulled back and Yuki stood up, waving cheerfully. "Y-Yuki-chan? What are you doing?"

"I was being a ninja. Thank you for the cake, Momo-chan~!"

"The... Oh." Akio sweat a bit at the sight of the partially eaten cake. "Yuki-chan, if you really wanted some that badly, it wouldn't have killed you to just ask."

"Miiii~ But I was starving so I wasn't in my right state of mind. Sorry, Momo-chan! Next time I will definitely ask for some for sure~!"

"Um... Thanks, Yuki-chan..." Momoko responded, not quite sure what else to say... Heck, even Hana didn't swipe her sweets while she was distracted so the yellow witch really had no idea what to think in this situation.

_Honestly, Yuki-chan..._

"So are you going to Akemi-chan's ballet thing?"

"Why are you asking me _that_, Momo-chan?" Yuki held up her finger babyishly, cocking her head to the side in perfect innocent curiosity. "Akemi-chan's my friend right? So I kinda have to show up or Moriko-chan will torture me thoroughly. I don't want that to happen~!"

"You should go because you want to though, right Yuki-chan?" The American grinned, laughing as Akio looked a little lost as he had no idea what they were talking about.

"So Akemi-chan's in ballet? I wonder how Kazuo-kun will react to the news..."

"Doesn't Kazuo-kun know already?" The black witch asked in surprise with an 'eh' sound at the beginning of the question. "I thought he did..."

"If he had, he didn't tell me or Kazuki-kun... Though Kazuo-kun hardly ever tells Kazuki-kun anything understandably... But then would Naoki-kun know? He'd tell me if he knew, right? Naoki-kun's always the kind to be spouting off whatever he learns whether it be gossip or actual truth..." Akio looked thoughtful. "Odd... I thought we trusted each other... Even if I've been with Kazuki-kun the longest, I honestly thought that we were close like family..."

Momoko perked up in surprise.

"Akio-kun?"

"No, it's nothing." Akio quickly smiled, reaching out to pat the yellow witch's shoulder, making her flinch before he left. "Later and best of wishes, Momo-chan."

Momoko blushed the second he shut the door. Yuki noticed, perking up as well.

_Akio-kun... I wonder what happened to him before he met Majoren and Kazuki-kun anyway..._

"Hey, Yuki-chan? You are going aren't you?" Asuka didn't move her eyes from the door, not once. Shinoya blinked, sighing.

"Yeah. Sure thing."

_What choice do I have anyway? Akemi-chan better be good..._

X~x

"So Yuki-chan's showing up after all? Well if she didn't, that would be her loss, right?"

Moriko cheerfully stuck her aching feet in the pond to cool off, sighing. Akemi, curled up and hugging her knees close. "I don't know why you're even worried... Yuki-chan may be an irresponsible child at times, but she'd never be so out of it that she'd miss something like this. After all, she's always charging off to watch Onpu-chan's concerts and Kurumi-chan's movies, right? Not to mention that one time she followed Hazuki-chan off to her violin recital."

"Onpu-chan and Kurumi-chan are famous though, right? And Hazuki-chan is... Well, she's nice..."

"And you aren't?" The florist snorted, wrapping a firm arm around her much more delicate friend's shoulders, grinning. "We're all supposed to be friends aren't we, Akemi-chan?"

Akemi naturally blushed. "I... I guess..."

"So it's fine!" She kicked her feet, splashing a bit before standing up and practically thrusting her hand into Suzuki's face, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Akemi-chan, it's time you came out of your cocoon."

Akemi smiled softly and nodded.

"Y-Yes..."

Moriko smiled back, giggling.

"Now that's my girl, Akemi-chan."

X~x

"HEY, HAZUKI-CHAN!"

"Yuki-chan, shush! This is a library!"

Everyone shushed the black witch the second the orange with had whispered that harshly, and Yuki just grinned, skipping up to Hazuki without a care in the world.

"Hey, other than Moriko-chan, you know Akemi-chan best, right Hazuki-chan? You two are in the same class aren't you?"

"N-No, well yes, we are in the same class, Yuki-chan... But I honestly don't know Akemi-chan that well at all..."

"Well, what do you know about her?" The blond pressed her hands into the table, and for some reason, Fujiwara imagined that leaving marks in the hard wood before brushing away the thought.

"She's shy; she has a lot of grace... Um... Akemi-chan really is cute though and very popular in our class... One can only imagine what would happen if she became famous like Onpu-chan or Kurumi-chan..."

_How about something that I couldn't already figure out just by looking at her?_ Yuki wondered in annoyance before voicing the thoughts in a slightly altered (and nicer) manner.

"Anything else, Hazuki-chan? Like what she likes and who she likes? Other than Fuji-kun, of course... I already know she likes _him_..."

_And Moriko-chan likes Tooru-kun who has an understandable thing for my onee-sama. I wonder how that will turn out..._

"Well..." For some strange reason, Hazuki's smile strained just a bit at the mention of the crystal witch's surprising crush. "She does have an older brother named Daisuke..."

"I know about that too, Hazuki-chan. Is there anything else?"

"Um... This just may be a foreboding feeling... But I think there may be a reason behind Akemi-chan's excessive shyness."

"Foreboding? Reason?" A smile slipped across Shinoya's face as she reached across the space, patting down the brunette's chestnut locks, earning a flinch at what seemed to be a parody of some kind of caress. "Does Hazuki-chan get that sort of feeling around me too? And Moriko-chan? And Kurumi-chan? Does she, Hazu-pi?"

Hazuki blinked, blushing a bit. "Um... It's just a feeling, Yuki-chan. It might not mean anything."

"That so?" Yuki soon removed her hand, laughing as she did. "Sorry, that probably freaked you out... So Akemi-chan might just have a few skeletons in her closet... That's okay. We all have those. Secrets are normal, yes?"

"I-I guess..." The orange witch laughed nervously, her glasses gleaming noticeably. "What about you Yuki-chan?"

"I'm madly in love with Saiki-kun who doesn't and probably never will take me seriously. Honestly, what have I got to lose?" The black witch shrugged, though her smile twitched just a bit. "Sheesh, Hazuki-chan..."

Hazuki just nodded.

"I guess..."

_It still feels like she's hiding something... I wonder... Is it really nothing? Am I really imagining it? No, Yuki-chan would tell me, right? Oh, Yuki-chan... She's not as simple as Doremi-chan is... Not at all..._

X~x

"Akemi-chan, good morning!"

"Yuki-chan... It's afternoon...and it's my house. Is there something you want?" Akemi felt her eye twitch just a bit at the sight of the black witch on the porch of the Suzuki household, all too aware at the heat rushing to her face, most likely becoming a very dark and very noticeable crimson that would make her look like a tomato. "Greetings and good afternoon, Yuki-chan."

"Konnichiwa!" Yuki tilted her head to the side and beamed her best and most disarming smile for girls. "I got lost on the way home from the library. Can I stay here?"

_How could she possibly get lost? Her house is practically on the other side of Misora!_ Akemi blinked incredulously before the question sunk in, her voice coming out as a squeak. "W-What?"

"I'm lost. I left my majoshikon at home. I need a place to spend the night. Tomorrow's Sunday, so we won't have to worry about school. And I was thinking we'd walk together to the Mahou-Dou tomorrow either way." Yuki laughed, looking a bit sunk. "H-Help? Please? Tasukete kudasai?"

Akemi felt cold sweat on her back and gulped, her mouth never feeling drier than that before even when exchanging fleeting glances with Fujio.

"S-Sure thing... Let me just go ask my parents about this..."

The next thing the crystal witch knew, she was being crushed against the black witch's chest, her lungs deprived of their precious oxygen.

"THANK YOU, AKEMI-CHAN~!"

X~x

"So YOU'RE Shinoya Yuki-chan! Ah, Akemi-chan was right! You're so adorable!"

"Uh... Thank you, Akemi-chan no okaa-san." Yuki smiled awkwardly as Akemi's mother just squealed.

"I'm so sorry that Taichi couldn't meet you, Yuki-chan. Akemi-chan's so lucky to have so many nice friends... We always worried that ever since Daisuke left for private school that she'd be lonely... But it's good to know that we were wrong after all."

"O-Okaa-san, honestly!" The crystal witch yelped, walking in with a tray of jasmine tea. "Yuki-chan, forgive my mother... She's quite... Easily excited..."

"Oh, but Akemi-chan, how can I help that?" Suzuki Mio endearingly pinched her daughter's cheek, and Yuki's eyes widened as her mind immediately flashed to a time where Akatsuki had done the same thing to Saiki. She half-expected Akemi to slap away the hand like Saiki had but she dealt with it until her mother released, rubbing at her abused face.

_I guess it's not as embarrassing for Saiki-kun as it is for Akemi-chan..._ She smiled a bit. _How weird..._

"Akemi-chan, your mother is so affectionate," Yuki stated as soon as Mio left the room, slightly surprising the crystal witch who just blushed.

"I... I guess... My father is a little gruff though... It's okay... Okaa-san is out there, but she's not that bad... Nii-san always laughed and charmed me though... Saying that since she had a cute daughter, there's no reason for her to not act all fangirlish..."

"I'll say! You're absolutely adorable, Akemi-chan!" The black witch sipped at the tea with a loud gulp. "I'd be the same way if you were MY daughter!"

Akemi instantly flushed at how cheerfully honest the young Shinoya girl was being.

"Y-Yuki-chan, really... There's no doubt that you'd probably lose your patience with someone like me... Moriko-chan would get irritated so often with me when we were kids..."

"You can't be worse than Saiki-kun, Akemi-chan. That's a fact," Yuki stated matter-of-factly. "Saiki-kun's many talents include getting under your skin in the worst possible way... But I love him anyway... He's the best!"

Suzuki just watched the black witch swoon over her crush happily, her smile strained.

_Moriko-chan once said that Yuki-chan's mind is always thinking about Saiki-kun... I wonder how Saiki-kun made her fall in love with him so badly that he's the only thing she thinks about so incessantly... Maybe Yuki-chan is just naturally obsessive? Or it's a mental disorder... But oh, that's mean! I shouldn't think like that!_

Akemi shook her head fiercely, momentarily confusing Yuki.

_Akemi... Akemi-chan?_

"Something wrong?" she asked in confusion, earning a slight yelp from the crystal witch. The blond soon beamed, closing her eyes.

"I got it! You're mystified by my cuteness, huh Akemi-chan? Again! I'm so great! I'm the unluckiest pretty witch apprentice along with Doremi-chan... But that's understandable~!"

"Y-Yuki-chan, really! Are you always so out of control?" Akemi soon squealed at what she said, her hands flying to her mouth. "S-Sorry..."

"Eh? Honesty is a virtue! That or it's a vulture... The truth hurts but it helps with the nasty stuff where life ends up, so I guess that means honesty is just a virtuous vulture! It helps with clean up!"

The crystal witch just blinked. She honestly got lost after the black witch got confused and called honesty a vulture. Vultures were birds that ate dead things, right?

"Um..."

"I mean it's great that you spoke your mind for once! That means we're getting closer!" Yuki soon grinned, taking the crystal witch's hands. "Come on, Akemi-chan. I've always seen how you walked with your shoulders all slumped like you got the world's troubles on your back. It's unhealthy to be so closed up, Akemi-chan. So go ahead! Spill it! Why are you always so distant towards me?"

Akemi froze. The black witch just smiled.

"Did you think I didn't notice? You always looked the most strained whenever I walked up or smiled at you... At first I thought it was just your initial shyness... But how come I'm singled out? You never act that way towards Hazuki-chan or Doremi-chan..."

"I-I..." Suzuki was horrified. Yuki noticed. She honestly _noticed_ that the crystal witch was much more uneasy around her than anyone else.

_But... I can't help that! She's just so much like Hinata-chan!_

"Akemi-chan? Come on... What's up...?" The black witch's hand brushed against her shoulder, making her flinch.

"STAY AWAY, YUKI-CHAN!"

Her hands moved in a flash and Akemi heard a bump on the table. She opened her eyes to see Yuki twitching on the floor, having been shoved.

"O-Oh no..." Akemi began panicking, disbelieving that she actually had the audacity to push the black witch for getting too close. "O-Oh my, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Yuki-chan! I... I didn't mean to, I..."

The blond girl growled as she pushed herself up, making the crystal witch perk up.

"Yuki... Yuki-chan?"

Then Yuki tackled her, pinning the ballerina to the floor, earning a yelp.

"That wasn't nice, Akemi-chan!"

"Y-Yuki-chan, off!"

"Not until I make you pay!"

"No, Yuki-chan! YUKI-CHAN!"

Akemi's screams and protests echoed throughout the house and Mio smiled to herself, proud that her daughter had such good friends.

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile softly. The card reveals to be an image of Akemi practicing her ballet.)_

Back to the two girls wrestling on the floor, Akemi yelped as she pushed Yuki back down, gasping.

"Y-Yuki-chan, please stop this right now! If you continue... Something bad might happen!"

"Like what, an accidental kiss? We're both girls, remember? There's nothing wrong with that!"

The crystal witch was shoved back with a grinning blond over her, making her instinctively flush.

"Friends are supposed to have intimate moments like this, right?"

Akemi immediately flushed red and pushed her back brutally, squealing. "Yuki-chan, that's too weird!"

Yuki rubbed her cheek as if she had been slapped, laughing and looking blissful.

"Akemi-chan, you're so shy and cute..."

"Yuki-chan, really... You're... You're..." She shut her mouth and trembled, making the black witch perk up. "Y-You're... Uh... Yuki-chan..."

"I'm what?" The black witch was having way too much fun now. Playing with the crystal witch like this reminded her of how jumpy Saiki would get when flustered, and _that_ was really cute. "Huh? Huh? What is it, Akemi-chan?"

"You're too much!" Suzuki gasped, standing up and stomping away. "Just stop! Stop, stop, STOP!"

Yuki's eyes widened as she caught tears forming in Akemi's sapphire eyes, glittering in the light. "Oh..."

_Did I...go too far? But I didn't mean to this time... Oh my... Akemi-chan's crying!_

"P-Please just no more..." Akemi covered her face, sniffling. "Just stop it, Yuki-chan..."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just playing." The black witch stood up, pouting slightly and on the defensive. "You shouldn't cry just because you're overwhelmed, Akemi-chan... Come on... If Moriko-chan found out that I made you all teary-eyed like this she's probably going to kill me."

_She shouldn't be crying because I haven't done anything wrong yet! So it's just not fair that she's upset when I should be the upset one here! It's really and completely unfair!_

"I-It's not that, it's just..." The crystal witch cowered, stammering and tripping over her own words (the only thing that she _could_ trip over anyway) even more so than usual. "I-I-I-I-I... I-It's just that y-you... H-Hic..."

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong? What did I do anyway? Okay, I didn't mean to push you like that but I was just having fun is all! No need to worry! And there's definitely no need to cry about it either!"

"I-Is it that fun though? Playing with other people's emotions like they're mere toys?"

Yuki's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips.

_How did Akemi-chan... How did she know about that? I thought I was hiding it so well, too... Where did I go wrong anyway? Saiki-kun..._

"I... I err... Well..."

The ballerina perked up in surprise as if having forgotten she was speaking to the blond girl and shook her head. "N-No, I... I didn't mean that, Yuki-chan..."

"Eh?"

"Y-You're spending the night right? Y-You're the guest, Yuki-chan... I shouldn't be so rude..." Akemi dropped to her knees, doing a dogeza bow. "Forgive me."

This earned the black witch to freak out. "T-That _definitely_ isn't necessary, Akemi-chan!" (**1**)

"Sorry..." Suzuki raised her gaze meekly. "I-I honestly didn't mean any of it..."

Yuki blushed heavily. "W-Well, I forgive you! I-In fact, I'll even give you a Yuki Forgiveness Award if it makes you feel any better... J-Just let me draw one up first... Uguuu..."

The black witch proceeded to look for something to draw her 'award' on, and Akemi shifted to her knees, blinking in confusion.

"You're not _serious_, are you Yuki-chan?"

"_Hell_ yes." The blonde's language made her flinch. "When Shinoya Yuki says she's going to do something, she damn well does it! Okay Akemi-chan, will you mind if I draw the forgiveness award on this napkin I found?"

Akemi looked surprised but soon flushed redder than a tomato, her shoulders shaking. The black witch perked up, going paranoid this time.

"W-What did I say now? Oh Akemi-chan, forgive me... Please don't cry, oh no... Please don't..."

Then she laughed, shocking Yuki.

"Y-Yuki-chan! H-How can you be serious about something so... so... so childish! You're so silly! Much sillier than... Than..."

_She is different from Hinata-chan... There may be some resemblance... But Yuki-chan is definitely different... What a relief..._

"Akemi-chan?"

Akemi shook her head, and smiled tenderly at the blond girl. "Yuki-chan... You are simply something else. Even the person who I've met and compared you with... You're truly one of a kind... Amazing... Thank you, Yuki-chan. For being my friend and for everything else. I'm really happy to be working along you and the other girls including Hazuki-chan... And I'm really happy to be able to be with my dearest friend Moriko-chan again... It's really wonderful..."

Yuki perked up in surprise. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

Akemi just smiled, making the blonde's eyes sparkle in confusion.

_Massugu na hitomi itsumo damatteru_

_(Looking into your eyes, you were always silent)_

"Yuki-chan... I'm just thanking you for being a friend. That's okay, right?"

Yuki snapped up, her eyes widening as if in disbelief before she shut them and shook her head vigorously.

"N-No... It's fine! Really, Akemi-chan! You shouldn't worry at all, you hear?" The black witch turned stubborn, pursing her lips. "There is no. Need. To. Worry!"

Suzuki's eyes sparkled as her smile widened.

_Yume o miru tabi ni soppo muite waratteru_

_(You turned away each time I saw you in a dream)_

"Thank you, Yuki-chan."

"U-Un... Didn't I say there's no need to thank? Er... or worry? That's right! There's just no need!" Yuki forced herself to laugh. "No need, nosirree!"

_Taisetsu na jikan o_

_Zutto mamotte kureta ne_

_(I realized who was important to me_

_You always protected me, didn't you?)_

Akemi smiled. Yuki perked up.

"T-Time for bed?"

"Y-Yeah..."

_Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake_

_Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara_

_(Though gradually, you're the only one_

_Always call me, and I'll help you)_

The two girls were soon put to bed, Yuki sighing as Akemi blushed awkwardly.

"Um... You've never slept over with anyone who wasn't Moriko-chan, right?"

"Well... Onii-san's slept with me here and there, but..."

"Your brother?"

"W-We were younger... I didn't like the dark and I was scared to be alone."

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite_

_Ima koko ni sotto ukabu_

_Afureru kono omoi o uke tometa_

_(You're brave, you're amazing_

_Here, now, gently surfacing_

_Receive these overflowing feelings.)_

"Eh?" Yuki turned over to face the crystal witch, surprised. "You were that shy, even back then?"

Akemi nodded vigorously. The black witch made an 'oh' sound.

"I-Is it that weird, Yuki-chan? That I haven't changed that much?"

"What are you talking about? It's always good to keep a little bit of yourself as you grow up... At least, I think so. If I completely grew up for instance and changed entirely... Well..."

The ballerina perked up, lightly gasping.

"Well... Maybe, that wouldn't be too bad... But you're a different story, Akemi-chan! You just wouldn't be you if you dropped all shyness and then just started talking trash like Moriko-chan and me! Or if you just all of a sudden became all flashy like Kurumi-chan and not shy in the slightest! You'd be way too different!"

_Fukyou na shigusa_

_Itsume soba ni iru_

_(Even though you were often scowling,_

_You were always by my side.)_

Yuki's eyes narrowed and she soon shot the crystal witch a meaningful look. "You... You do know what I mean, right Akemi-chan?"

Akemi just nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I kinda get it, Yuki-chan..."

"Hmm?"

_Omoi de no naka de_

_Houmotsu ni kawatteku_

_(Among my feelings_

_You became treasured.)_

"Hey... Yuki-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Er... Remember when I said earlier that you remind me of someone?"

"...You might have mentioned it." Akemi blinked, unconvinced but didn't call her out on it.

_Daisuki na jikan o_

_Motto suki ni shite hoshi_

_Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake_

_Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara_

_(I realized who my beloved was_

_More and more I felt in love._

_Gradually, finally, you're the only one._

_Always call me, because I will believe in you.)_

"Seriously though, Akemi-chan. Who do I remind you of?" Yuki frowned. "I mean... Even though you said that we're different... I still need to be sure about it, yeah? I'm a little worried that if I don't find out now, it'll bother me for a long time and that'll just be troublesome..."

"He he... You two are alike even with that matter-of-fact tone..." Akemi smiled briefly. "It's a girl I knew a long time ago... Er... I think her surname was Tahayashi. Tahayashi Hinata. She was... She was a dear friend of mine. Was... Not is."

"Was?" The black witch looked up at the ceiling as if it would explain the situation for her. "Um... It's just terms of personality that Tahayashi and I are alike, correct?"

"Correct."

"Sweee... That's kinda weird."

"Another difference." Suzuki looked up at the ceiling as well. "Hinata-chan doesn't make as many random noises as Yuki-chan does..."

"Oh, really?"

_Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa_

_Hora koko ni kitto aru yo_

_Afureru kono namida o utekomete_

_(Your courage, your kindness,_

_Look, I'm sure this is it._

_Receive these overflowing tears.)_

"Hinata-chan and I aren't friends anymore, Yuki-chan."

"I could have figured out THAT much, Akemi-chan."

"It's that obvious, huh? I don't like talking about her..." Akemi frowned. "She... She hates me now..."

"Why's that?"

"I messed up. When we were both in ballet practice... I was given a major role for our first play ever... A-And I tripped... I screwed everything up and Hinata-chan held everything against me..."

The crystal witch's eyes went glassy as if she were about to cry but no longer had the tears to do so.

"She said many cruel things... And from then on, I never wanted to make another friend. Never if I wanted to get hurt like that ever again... Never again..."

Yuki frowned.

"Saiki-kun...has said many cruel things to me before too, Akemi-chan. Sometimes, I think we just have to live with that..."

"Has Saiki-kun ever told you he hated you before, Yuki-chan?"

"Has he told me? No. Has he _showed _me? Yeah."

_Mizu mo, kaze mo, taiyou mo, daichi mo_

_Tsuki mo, hoshi mo, tsutsun de kureru_

_(The water, the wind, the sun, the earth,_

_The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you.)_

Akemi perked up in surprise. "H-Has he?"

"Saiki-kun doesn't really exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, but he can be readable sometimes, Akemi-chan. Saiki-kun probably still dislikes me even now."

"Y-You're just saying that, Yuki-chan."

"And what makes you think that, Akemi-chan?"

"W-Well... I... I don't really know..."

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite_

_Ima koko ni sotto ukabu_

_Afureru kono omoi o uke tometa_

_(You're brave, you're amazing,_

_Here, now, gently surfacing._

_Receive these overflowing feelings.)_

Akemi sighed deeply. "I don't know... But I am sure he doesn't hate you, Yuki-chan... I-I mean, he pays way too much attention to you to hate you! I-I mean, after Hinata-chan claimed she hated me... She avoided me by any means necessary and completely shut me out of her life... Saiki-kun on the other hand... Other than your constant confessions..."

Yuki flinched but said nothing.

"...I-I... I've never seen him deny you before. Even though he's cold sometimes, he never flats out ignores you or pretends that you don't exist... He acknowledges you, Yuki-chan. So he can't hate you. It wouldn't make sense if he did, I-I mean..."

The crystal witch chuckled a bit.

"W-Why would you pay so much focus to something that you hated? If you hate something, you're supposed to want them to suffer but at the same time, you want nothing to do with them... Yet it's strange... If you hate someone enough, they're constantly on your mind too... It's really weird..."

Akemi laughed, the sound stiff and forced.

"Isn't thinking about someone constantly a little similar to being in love? Weird... How weird... But I've never hated someone before... So I don't really know... I just don't..."

Yuki blinked.

"Say... Akemi-chan..."

_Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga_

_Hora koko ni hikatteru kara_

_Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake_

_(To you I give the future,_

_Look, here, it's sparkling._

_Surrounded completely by feelings,_

_You're the only one.)_

"Huh?"

"If you were afraid of making friends before... What made you want to start right back up again? I mean, if you don't mind me asking... It's fine. I think I can guess... Moriko-chan, right?"

"Moriko-chan was completely different from Hinata-chan, I guess." Akemi shrugged. "Although they were both serious, I rarely saw Moriko-chan in a carefree and happy mood... She treated me as if I was really bothersome, and she was really mean at first..."

"Yeah, she hasn't changed much either, huh?"

"Not at all."

The black witch giggled but perked up when the crystal witch continued.

"Moriko-chan... She protected me when I was being bothered once. She insulted me with every degrading word she could think of... And then she looked really serious and stated 'but aren't we all like that?' I... I was amazed. Moriko-chan pointed out my flaws too, but she didn't care. In fact, she nurtured me, pushing me forward with everything she had."

Yuki looked surprised.

"Moriko-chan was wonderful and I'm proud to be called her 'best friend'. Although her protectiveness over me is scary and exasperating, it's touching and endearing too... I..."

Akemi's face brightened in a way the blond had never seen. The way her sapphire eyes lit up and the way her smile stretched across her face...

_Akemi-chan... She really is quite pretty..._

"I... I really love Moriko-chan..."

"Huh... I guess I could tell that too," Yuki spoke without thinking. "You two really get along... Well, sweet dreams, Akemi-chan. I'll definitely look forward to that performance of yours."

The black witch rolled over and drifted off to sleep. The crystal witch soon flushed red as realization hit hard.

_I... I just spilled my entire life story to Yuki-chan... Up until now, only Moriko-chan knew... Well, not my entire life story, but the bit about Hinata-chan... Should I really have told her all that_?

Her eyelids dropped, fatigue taking over.

_I... I should worry... In the morning..._

_(And The Next Day...)_

"Akemi-chan, hurry up! We need to hurry or Majorika will skin us alive! And I still haven't gotten Saiki-kun to see me as a woman quite yet!"

"G-Got it! _Matte_, Yuki-chan! Wait up!"

"Akemi-chan, you're too slow! SLOWPOKE AKEMI-CHAN!"

"Yuki-chan, that's... _Huff_... That's _mean_!"

Yuki grinned, grabbing the crystal witch's hand, momentarily surprising the young Suzuki girl.

"Yu... Yuki-chan?"

"I know I'm mean. Let's get going~!" She pulled Akemi behind her, ignoring any protests.

"Y-Yuki-chan, hold it..."

Akemi's eyes widened as the back of the blond turned into someone else. Blond hair that sparkled hung loose and freely became brown high pigtails and when the black witch turned to smile at her, her chocolate brown eyes were now a light blue.

"_Akemi-chan!"_

_Hinata...chan?_

"No..." The crystal witch shut her eyes tightly and Yuki stopped dead in her tracks, obviously confused by her shy friend's behavior.

"Akemi-chan?"

Yuki's voice. Not Hinata's. Akemi calmed herself down, opening her eyes slightly. "S-Sorry about that, Yuki-chan... I just got startled all of a sudden."

The black witch frowned but grabbed the crystal witch's hands again, surprising her.

"Yuki...chan?"

"Hey, Akemi-chan." Yuki grinned cattishly. "Let's ditch today?"

"Huh?" Akemi blinked in confusion. "D-Ditch? Us?"

Shinoya merely nodded. Suzuki looked doubtful.

"Y-Yuki-chan... Why?"

"We need to spend some quality time together, Akemi-chan. At least up until you learn to act somewhat normally around me."

And the black witch left it at that.

X~x

"Where is Akemi-chan?"

Moriko paced back and forth, obviously worried about her tender-hearted childhood friend. "I-I mean, she's never late... Was it really a good idea to not just pick her up like I always do? What if she was kidnapped and those good-for-nothing lowlife thugs are threatening her right now?"

"Yuki-chan's missing too, Moriko-chan. I wonder if it's just a coincidence." Onpu pondered over this. "Maybe they're ditching together or something?"

"Eh? And here I thought Yuki-chan liked Saiki-kun! That girl... Running away with my Akemi-chan is unforgivable..." The florist growled like an angered mother bear. "When I see that bimbo of a blond again, I am definitely going to..."

"Moriko-chan, it might not be like that." Hazuki warned her before the Takahashi girl could finish her sentence. "Like Onpu-chan, it might just be a simple coincidence..."

"Or might not," Aiko laughed while Momoko whistled.

"Some things never change, I suppose..."

"I can't believe Yuki-chan and Akemi-chan ditched us... They better be glad that Majorika and Lala are at the springs!" Doremi puffed her cheeks and booed. "Yuki-chan's such a traitor but now she turned Akemi-chan against us too! How cruel and unfair!"

Kurumi, who was in the midst of painting her fingernails magenta because she felt like it merely perked up in confusion. "Well, it could always be worse, right? That cannot be helped so _c'est la vie_."

The pink witch stared at the gray witch in exasperation. "Kurumi-chan... No one here except maybe Onpu-chan understands that language... French, right?"

"It's French, some people say it in America too," Momoko informed the red head, smiling. "And since Kurumi-chan is a mademoiselle, it's only expected right?"

Sayoko merely beamed, giggling as she blew on her nails to dry the nail polish. "Aren't we all? After all, my parents..." she trailed off and sighed. "Aw well..."

Doremi perked up but didn't comment.

_Kurumi-chan always gets uncharacteristically quiet when it comes to her parents... Kurumi-chan..._

"So what are we going to do?" Moriko was the one to spoke up. "Should we just get to work without Yuki-chan and Akemi-chan?"

"Well, we can't just search for them right?" Hazuki giggled a bit. "I'm sure they'll find their way back... Yuki-chan might not be able to find her way through her own front yard but Akemi-chan's different. Maybe they're just getting troubles off their shoulders... Everyone needs a break every now and then, right?"

"Amen." Kurumi hummed happily, proudly observing the handiwork on her nails. "I should probably get a manicure in the near feature~"

"Hana-chan's bored~" Hana whined, lying her head down on a nearby desk, groaning into the hard wood. "Hana-chan misses Yuki-mama and Akemi-mama already~!"

"Oh, Hana-chan..." Doremi sighed as she patted her 'daughter' on her back, shrugging. "I-It really can't be help..."

Kurumi perked up.

"Hmm...?"

"What's the weird look for, Kurumi-chan?" Onpu asked in confusion making the black-haired model just sigh and shake her head.

"Nothing except weird frivolous stuff..." The mature-looking female looked down, sighing. "Just forget it."

The purple witch raised an eyebrow but didn't push it any further.

Moriko just growled.

"That damned Shinoya Yuki better be taking the absolute best care of my Akemi-chan..."

X~x

"W-Wait, Yuki-chan! I... I am still not sure about this at all!"

"Hey, lighten up, Akemi-chan! If everyone just played by the rules and acted as how they were expected to, life would be really boring right?"

Yuki laughed brightly at her line. "Wow, now that sounds witty! I should write a book one day when I'm bored enough!"

"If everyone played by the rules and acted as how they were expected..." Akemi lightly gasped. _That's the exact opposite of how Hinata-chan always thought..._

"Akemi-chan, look! I found a haunted house! Haunted meaning abandoned!"

"H-Huh?"

The crystal witch blinked at the sight of what appeared to be a ballet studio she might have visited in the past once or twice... But it was completely closed down today.

"Reconstruction," the black witch informed her. "They're tearing this old place down first thing tomorrow morning."

"O-Oh..." A bit of a twinge stuck itself in Suzuki's chest hearing that. "S-So why are we...?"

"I wanna use it one more time," Yuki grinned and proceeded to pull at the boards at the doors. "Just once!"

"W-Wait Yuki-chan... I-I don't think we're allowed to do that..."

"Oh don't worry. It's not." The black witch got bored of pulling and soon just randomly whipped out her hammer and beat down the doors, making the crystal witch flinch.

"Y-Yuki-chan... Really, it's very..."

"HAH! TAKE THAT YOU BOARDED DOOR, YOU! I pummel perverts with this hammer! WHOO~!"

Yuki charged in before Suzuki could finish her sentence and the crystal-haired girl just stood there, her eye twitching.

_Oh dear... Yuki-chan appears to have lost her mind again... I better make sure she doesn't hurt herself... But must she always be like this? She's definitely much crazier and out of control than Hinata-chan ever was..._

And with that, Akemi (rather reluctantly, I may add) followed after the black witch.

X~x

"Okay! _Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Music box, please appear!_"

Akemi could only lightly gasp as the music box was materialized in front of her very eyes, Yuki grabbing at the majoshikon of her witch uniform, transforming back to normal right then and there.

"Alright... Let's see what you got, Akemi-chan." The black witch grinned and turned the music box on, winking at the crystal witch. "Come on~!"

She curtsied and bowed.

"Teach me how to dance. Let us waltz."

"I-I'm not..." Akemi was yanked back close to Yuki, earning a deep blush and stutter. "Y-Yuki-chan...!"

"Dance with me, Akemi-chan."

With that, she spun Suzuki around and led her on, giggling.

"I think I've watching waltzing enough to get the hang of it, Akemi-chan. No need to worry, okay?"

Then she accidentally stepped on the ballerina's foot, earning a yelp.

"O-Oops! That was fast! Darn it."

"...Let me."

"Huh?"

Akemi pulled the blond close, smiling lightly. "Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll lead instead. Waltzing is just a two-piece dance so you have to trust your partner."

Yuki obeyed and flinched as she felt the crystal witch's arm around her waist, her other hand grasping her own.

_W-Well... At least we're about the same height... So this isn't nearly as awkward as it could be, right?_

She yipped as Akemi spun her around and back, continuing the waltz.

"I-I've never waltzed with anyone except my brother..." Akemi blushed, gulping. "Forgive me if I'm not getting this right."

"As long as you don't step on my foot or anything like that, it's all fine."

Akemi just smiled and Yuki blushed.

_Wow... They weren't kidding when they said how graceful and elegant Akemi-chan can be... She's really pretty... And she's really cute, too... Akemi-chan's like something bright and beautiful... Bright... Elegant... This dance..._

"Aki-mai," she stated, coming up with her pet name for the crystal witch on the spot, making Suzuki perk up. "You're beautiful."

Akemi flushed horribly, practically bearing resemblance to a tomato, making Yuki just grin.

"Hey, Akemi-chan... We are friends right?"

_Even though I don't think someone like me is good for someone like Akemi-chan... I don't know. I see a little of myself in her. The delicate, scared me that eventually wasted away after I met Saiki-kun... It's strange, but still..._

"Yeah... We are definitely friends, Yuki-chan."

"Akemi-chan still has a secret or two, right?" The black witch beamed. "After we get a little bit more comfortable with each other... Well, who knows, eh?"

Akemi merely nodded.

"Y-Yeah... Say, Yuki-chan? There are still some things I'm worried about..."

_Like if I try too hard, and you'll just end up hating me or something like that... And then, I worry if in the meantime before, you'll dazzle everyone else so much that I'll be alone... I still want to be your friend... I still want to be able to like you and not be afraid... A true friend... I've wanted that for so long and I still don't know if I can be sure about Moriko-chan or not..._

"Say, Akemi-chan? About those things you worry about... You know it's fine, right?" Yuki chuckled. "How about you distract me?"

"Distract you?" She perked up in confusion. "Distract you from what?"

The black witch just smiled ruefully as they stopped their dance.

"I'd like to be distracted from things about me that I don't like too much... I guess perhaps a little more than that. But we need to leave now, right?" Yuki released her, flicking off the music box.

"Yuki-chan...?"

"Thank you."

"...?"

The black witch smiled at her, making her catch her breath for a moment.

"Come on. We need to leave, right?"

She extended her hand for Suzuki to take. The much more timid girl hesitated before placing her hand in Yuki's.

"Yeah..."

X~x

"Yuki-chan, you're LATE, you lousy, good-for-nothing..."

"Moriko-chan, that's unnecessary~!" Doremi laughed, cutting off the green witch apprentice in the middle of her rant. "It's good to see that you made it, Yuki-chan!"

Shinoya beamed before looking about in the extended group of girls that she was now a part of.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-chan?" Hazuki asked while Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ya seem to be spacin' out on us..."

Yuki just smiled, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Onpu questioned, curious. Momoko looked confused.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Mon ami?" Kurumi wondered, blinking her brown eyes in confusion as well.

"It's nothing..." The black witch shrugged. "Just thinking about a few things here and there..."

_Like why it's getting more and more difficult to stay here... These people aren't supposed to be my friends and yet it feels as if they're more of an extended family then everything... At the rate I'm going, I may be damned. But I guess that just can't be helped, now... I've already gotten much closer than necessary to Akemi-chan... How much more can I possibly screw up?_

"Yuki?" Hana wrapped her arms around Yuki, looking up with round, sparkling caramel eyes. "What is Yuki thinking about?"

"Mm... It's nothing important, Hani."

"Is it?"

"Of course."

Doremi blinked and Shinoya soon winked at her, holding up a peace sign as she grinned.

_Huh...?_

X~x

"Wow, good seats..."

"Of course, Momo-chan! Leave it to Akemi-chan!"

"Moriko-chan, honestly..."

"Hey, it's the truth isn't it, Hazuki-chan?"

"Well yes, I suppose it is..."

"Man Moriko-chan, ya sure are riled up about this, aren't ya?"

"Isn't that normal though, Ai-chan?"

"H-Hey Onpu-chan..."

"Hana-chan wants to sit in the middle!"

"Alright, alright, Hana-chan. Just don't yell... Is this alright, Doremi-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, it's fine Kurumi-chan... Don't worry about it..."

Yuki sat down beside Doremi who looked a little nervous. "I-I've never seen Akemi-chan dance before so I don't know what to expect... I hear she's really good though... Hazuki-chan's mentioned it, and Moriko-chan practically brags about it..."

"She's amazing, Doremi-chan." The black witch took her soul mate's hand, squeezing. "Akemi-chan dances as if she has wings... It's really something else..."

"Really?" Doremi's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. "Amazing..."

"Sugoi..." Yuki pronounced brightly, beaming. The curtain soon rose and everyone quieted down at the sight of a familiar crystal witch curtseying in a fluffy white ballet dress and a tiara that resembled a swan. "Ah..."

_Aki-mai... Akemi-chan really is beautiful..._

Akemi raised her head and smiled, making Moriko's smile widen as the rest of the Ojamajos gasp in pleasant and excited surprise.

Suzuki's eyes met Yuki who just held up her fist, mouthing 'fight' and the ballerina just smiled.

_Akemi-chan's the kind of person I should be careful with... But at the same time, I need to open up to her as well._

_I just hope she doesn't manage to dance her way into my heart._

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now see with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Onee-sama is so amazing~! I want to be an idol just like her!_

_Onpu: Just don't push yourself, Yuki-chan... And be sure to take the job seriously..._

_Yuki: Yes!_

_Doremi: Eh? Are you really serious?_

_Yuki: He he~ If I become an idol, will Saiki-kun start to like me?_

_Kurumi: That's debatable... But honestly, Yuki-chan..._

_Onpu: Hmm..._

_Aiko: I think she might be pushin' it a little..._

_Hazuki: You really think so?_

_Akemi: Oh, Yuki-chan..._

_Moriko: Idiot..._

_Momoko: Moriko-chan, you're always saying that._

_Moriko: Maybe because it's true?_

_Hana: Hana-chan's so bored..._

_Yuki: So-so, Onpu-onee-sama! Do I have what it takes to be an idol?_

_Onpu: Ehehe... Not quite yet, Yuki-chan. You still have a lot to learn._

_Everyone else: Really?_

_Yuki: I shall do my best! Watashi, makenai!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Tread Softly! Another Road Towards Stardom!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

X~x

**(1**) Dogeza is the most formal way to bow and shows a deep apology. Nowadays it's hardly done, but Yuki's so old-fashioned that she believes that Akemi's doing this to place her in a higher position instead of realizing that the crystal witch is just apologizing for her extremely uncharacteristic behavior. It's weird and a little confusing, but yeah.


	13. Another Road Towards Stardom!

"Onee-sama! Wait up!"

It honestly amazed the black witch how easily the purple witch found herself surrounded by her many adoring fans. At the same time, it fascinated her as well.

_If I was to be an idol like Onee-sama... Would people flock around me as much as they do to her? Well, that would be one hell of an experiment..._

Yuki smiled, watching Onpu laugh out of the center of the crowd and soon clenched her fists and held them up as if to say 'let's just go for it'.

_Alright... I may not be that talented... But let's just see how far this stubborn streak of mine can take me! Now that will be interesting~! I wanna try it out right away!_

Unknowist to her, the purple idol perked up to stare at her ever spirited blond fangirl. She frowned, a flicker of uncertainty dashing across her features in that single moment.

_Truth to be told... I honestly don't have the slightest clue about the people around me or even the other girls that I have somehow managed to befriend that... I know that I'm always saying things like that, but it really is true... And it's probably because I really admire her, but I really do want to get to know Onpu-onee-sama and I'd like to be on the same level as her as well if it could be helped..._

Yuki ginned, obviously psyched about her newest idea. The black witch soon giggled, blissfully unaware of the warning wary looks that the girl she admired so much was shooting her.

_I'd like that._

_I really would._

_I'd really like that._

The black witch soon perked up to face Onpu the second the purple witch looked away, and she just sighed.

_Though, you know... For some reason..._

"Watching Onee-sama right now..." She spoke out loud without thinking. "It reminds me of this thing my mother told me."

_Something about treading and a little something about sticks._

"_Tread softly and carry a large stick", right?_

_...Man, that doesn't make any sense at all. That's so weird._

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

X~x

Hm... A repeat it seems of Tooru's experience in Sharp... Only with Yuki instead so it's bound to be different, I suppose. There are definitely going to be lots of singing in this one!

This one will hopefully be fun to write so please do bear with me, yes? Okay! Let's go!

Props to the Full Moon O Sagashite manga... I love Tanemura's works~

Oh yes, the two songs that Yuki sings is "All In Good Time" by Mami Kawada...the other is already known. Yay.

X~x

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Tread Softly! Another Road Towards Stardom!_

_Lesson: Your stubbornness can sometimes get you far but you must remember to not make TOO much of a loud struggle! Get in there, calmly and coolly! Don't lose your temper because then it will look just bad~!_

"Saiki-kun? Can I come over today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why are you always asking me that anyway?" Saiki was annoyed. Thoroughly annoyed. Yuki was just as annoyed but she just puffed her cheeks and puckered her lips. "Yuki-chan, don't you think it's a little inappropriate for you to keep on visiting when you're supposed to be worried about your grades and the Mahou-Dou? We've all already got settled in for the most part so there's really no point in your continuous visiting..."

"I could do the laundry."

"Immediately denied." The black-haired wizard made an 'X' with his arms. "I don't like you touching our clothes."

"W-Well how about me just simply cooking for you, Saiki-kun?"

"You'll blow up the kitchen."

"What? No I won't!"

"It happened last week, Yuki-chan."

"H-How was I supposed to know some things aren't microwavable? Either way, it wasn't supposed to blow up! J-Just sizzle like a firecracker..."

Saiki raised an eyebrow. Yuki immediately began backtracking. "N-Not that I _wanted _it to or anything... It was _totally_ an accident that I didn't_ mean_ to make! It was so not an experiment at all, oh _no sir_!"

"...Yuki-chan?"

"Y-Yes, my dear Saiki-kun?"

"You're an idiot."

"...I-I know."

"And as such, your destructive behavior is to be kept as far away from onii-chan as possible." The younger prince shot her a harsh look, making her instinctively shiver. "Understood, Yuki-chan?"

"Y-Yes..." The black witch bowed her head, sighing. "Forgive me, Saiki-kun. B-But I really wanted..."

Saiki opened his mouth to say something but soon decided against it, sighing himself. "When has someone ever cared about what _you _wanted...?" he muttered in a soft, detached voice. "It's pointless, isn't it...?"

"That's mean." Yuki stared at him, obviously a little confused. "Saiki-kun, were you just remembering...?"

"Please excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-chan." He patted her once on the shoulder before he walked away, making the black witch blush.

_Saiki-kun... Surely... He must have gone through a lot of pain... The way he said those things, was he really directing it towards me or...?_

She quickly shook her head, her lips trembling at the thought.

_No... I shouldn't think about that..._

X~x

"Eh? Is onee-sama not here again today?"

Yuki's shoulders slumped. The rest of the girls, Kurumi excluded because she was off somewhere all just nodded sadly.

"It was this new record deal..." Doremi explained, shrugging. "It's going to keep her there for a while... Kurumi-chan's going to be bringing her all schoolwork up until the filming for her next movie begins... Kurumi-chan says that she likes the new director."

"Kurumi-chan likes a lot of people though..." Moriko grumbled, obviously annoyed. "I mean, Akemi-chan's had a few hundred ballet recitals... Thankfully, the paparazzi don't harass her or anything... I wouldn't want a crime for a few murders on my head or anything like that..."

"H-Honestly, Moriko-chan!" Akemi yelped, flushing darkly. "I-I'm still nowhere near gifted enough to be considered amazing..."

"Are you sure about that?" Hazuki giggled, making the crystal witch's blush darken. "That show we saw last week says otherwise, Akemi-chan..."

"Hmm... Aki-mai was really amazing and pretty..." Yuki pursed her lips in thought. "But I wonder about onee-sama... I really wanted to go shopping with her today too... Though it now looks like I can't... That's sad..."

"You could always go shopping with her some other day... In fact, I wouldn't mind going shopping with you, Yuki-chan."

"Thanks for that, Momo-chan. I may take you up on that some day." The black witch smiled, a little warmed by the kind offer though she refused vehemently to acknowledge it. "But I miss Onpu-onee-sama, it has simply been much too long since we spent time together and that's a little unfair if you ask me!"

"Hana-chan wants to see Onpu too..." Hana babbled on, already throwing a childish fit. "H-Hana-chan misses Onpu~!"

"Hana-chan..." Doremi groaned just as a new voice spoke up.

"So why don't we all just go visit her then?"

Everyone stared at Kurumi who just walked up, having shut her flip-phone with a smile. "Yamasaki-san called and I'm expected to be back at the studio where Onpu-chan also happens to be for a few photo shoots... We can check to see how Onpu-chan how is in the meantime. Yamasaki-san can take all of us."

"But will the car be big enough? There are a lot of us..." Aiko spoke up her worries, sighing.

"Akemi-chan and I will watch the store, it's no problem." Moriko took her friend's hand as if to confirm it. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"A-Ah... Yes... Moriko-chan and I will watch it definitely." Akemi smiled shyly. "So don't worry about us, okay? We'll just watch the shop while everyone else is gone..."

"I'll stay behind too..." Hazuki stated, smiling slightly. "I don't mind."

"In that case, I'll stay with Hazuki-chan..." Aiko responded, sighing. "But Momo-chan and Hana-chan can definitely go if they want to."

"Okay!" both girls happily exclaimed at the same, grinning. "We'll be fine!"

"That's fine." Kurumi grinned. "We definitely have enough room... We can even drive Onpu-chan somewhere later if she lets us... Maybe, though..."

"What's up, Kurumi-chan?" Yuki wondered, curious as the gray witch just grinned rather sheepishly, making the black witch blink twitch. "Eh? What is it?"

"Yuki-chan... You wouldn't mind sitting in the front seat between Yamasaki-san and I, right?"

Silence.

"_...WHAT?"_

X~x

_This... This is really awkward..._

The black witch tried not to squirm from being sandwiched between her modeling look-alike as well as the nice man who took care of Sayoko Kurumi in the first place.

_I... I have never been in this sort of position before..._ She thought, her blush deepening at the idea without even really knowing why. _This is so embarrassing... How can Kurumi-chan take any of this? If I was sitting next to Saiki-kun, it would probably be fine but in this case!_

"Feeling comfortable, mon ami?"

_...No... I'm not, not at all..._

"I-I'll get use to it, Kurumi-chan..." Yuki groaned, still squirming so that she could find a more comfortable position. At least she wasn't getting squished or anything similar to that, not to mention her much more womanly look-alike seemed perfectly calm so the black witch supposed that it wasn't really_ that_ bad though it still felt pretty darn discomforting.

_Maybe if I was stuck between two people I feel more comfortable around?_ She mentally wondered, pursing her lips in thoughts. _It's probably just because I feel nervous around Yamasaki-san since I have to be respectful towards him and Kurumi-chan's just... Well, she's Kurumi-chan so of course it wouldn't feel normal to be so close towards her! It's all perfectly normal... At least, I sure hope that it is..._

"That's good." Kurumi smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around the black witch's shoulders and pulling her even _closer_. "You don't feel sheepish right? Yuki-chan being shy doesn't sound right unless it's around Saiki-kun or something... So relax. It's not like anything will happen or something along those lines... No need to worry, right, Yuki-chan."

"Oh... That's right, Kurumi-chan." _She does have a point... I guess Kurumi-chan isn't so bad after all... Though I still don't really like this feeling... Not at all..._

"Of course, of course!"

Yuki could only sigh.

"The car's as big as Onpu-chan's..." Momoko noted, looking fascinated. "I'm impressed."

Hana just giggled. "Hana-chan's going with Doremi, Yuki, Momo, and Kurumi to see Onpu~! Hana-chan's going~!"

"Hana-chan, calm down..." Doremi laughed. "It's not like you haven't visited Onpu-chan before you know..."

"Still, Doremi~! There has only been so many times were Hana-chan was able to hang out with Yuki and with Kurumi as well~!"

"Honestly..." Kurumi laughed, blushing slightly. "I'm flattered... You girls are all so lucky... I don't really see as many people as pure and sincere as Hana-chan..."

"Eh?" The white witch looked confused, blinking as she cocked her head to the side. "What does Kurumi-mama mean by that?"

Yamasaki perked up in confusion. "Mama, huh? Kurumi, your friends and their adorable little quirks just never end, do they?"

"Yes, yes!" the gray witch agreed readily, nodding as Yuki stared at her in confusion. "They really are _kawaii_, _non_?"

"K-Kawaii? Don't you mean just cute?" The black witch laughed a bit nervously. "You're really something else, Kurumi-chan..."

"Hmm... How many times have I been told _that _exactly?"

_...Urk... She seems to have figured it out..._

Figured _what_ out, exactly? The world may never know.

"K-Kurumi-chan... That's just because you're really one of a kind... There aren't many Westerners here..."

"Yuki-chan, this is Japan. Just about every country in the world is _west_ of here."

"I-I mean the _European_ West!"

"That still doesn't narrow it down that much at all, Yuki-chan! You could be talking about Germany or Greece for all I know! Not that I haven't been to _either_ of those places..."

Yuki's eye twitched.

"K-Kurumi-chan... Where _haven't_ you been?"

"That's a secret, Yuki-_chan_!"

"But still, it's not right to brag about things like that."

Kurumi frowned at the thought, pouting slightly. "I-I can't help myself at times, you know? I don't mean to brag... I just get lost from time to time and I forget where I am... I can't help it if I always end up drifting off somewhere..."

Yuki perked up at that. "Like how I always get lost when I head out the front door?"

"N-Not really, Yuki-chan..."

Yamasaki just smiled.

"So where's Onpu-onee-sama anyway? I don't see her no matter where I look!"

"Yuki-chan, heard of a thing called patience. Have some, okay?"

"Geez... You have too much patience, Kurumi-chan... At least, I certainly think that you do..."

"Oh good grief..."

"It's big." Hana stated with wide, amazed eyes. "So cool~!"

Momoko was starry-eyed as well. "S-So, it's so professional~!"

"Something tells me this will be an interesting day to say the least," Yuki sighed, making Doremi perk up.

"What do you mean by that, Yuki-chan?"

"I-It's nothing at all, Doremi-chan. _Nan demo nai_."

"R-Really?"

The black witch just smiled and nodded, making the pink witch blink.

_Whenever I ask Yuki-chan a question like that... She's always quick to smile... It's a little discomforting but she seems fine... I think..._

"Come on, let's go in." Kurumi had already flipped on her sunglasses, sighing as well. "The heat is driving me crazy out here."

The other girls just agreed and the gray witch's guardian simply led them all inside.

"O-NEE-SA-MA~!"

Onpu immediately spun around in shock, her eyes wide as her mother looked surprised. "W-Who...?"

"ONPU-ONEE-SAMA~!" The purple witch was soon tackled to the ground by a happy black witch, making her perk up. "Onpu-onee-sama, I found you!"

"Yu... Yuki-chan, is that you?"

"Yuki-chan, mou! Don't run off like that, you'll just get lost and that won't be good at all!"

Onpu blinked as she helped her clingy fangirl up, spotting the rest of the blonde's party approaching them. "Oh, Kurumi-chan, Doremi-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan too..."

"O-Oh my...!" Segawa Miho gasped at the sight of Yamasaki approaching with them. "Y-You're..."

"Yamasaki Rikuto, it's nice to meet you," he stated politely, introducing himself like a true gentlemen. "I'll take it that you're Segawa-san, correct? Kurumi has told me about your daughter."

Kurumi tugged impatiently at her guardian like a spoiled child, groaning. "Yamasaki-san! Those matters are trivial!"

"I was right!" Miho exclaimed, clearly amazed. "I've heard of your work before, Yamasaki-san and I must say that I'm impressed with all of your works~! My husband and I are big fans. You certainly live up to your parents' expectations."

"Works? Yamasaki-san is just Kurumi-chan's manager, right?" Onpu asked, a little confused.

"Actually, Yamasaki-san used to be a famous director," Kurumi informed her, winking. "He's a prodigy and comes from a family of professionals! I've seen his movies and they're really well-made, too!"

"Wow, just like Hazuki-chan's dad..." Doremi gasped in amazement while Rikuto smiled sadly and shook his head, ruffling Sayoko's black hair.

"I retired as soon as I took custody over Kurumi though... Now, I am simply her manager and that's that."

"Oh, I've heard of Kurumi-chan's parents as well... They were huge in showbiz, especially her mother." Miho smiled sadly. "It's a shame what happened..."

"A shame?" Doremi repeated in confusion while the gray witch just sighed, yanking impatiently once again on Yamasaki's shirt. "Hey Kurumi-chan, what does she mean by that? Your parents..."

"You don't wonder why it is I stay with Yamasaki-san all the time? My parents died in an accident, remember?" Kurumi shook her head, looking bored with the idea. "It was a long time ago, but I can't expect to remember what age I was... Didn't I already explain all of this, Doremi-chan?"

_She might have, but..._ "Excuse me, Kurumi-chan..." The pink witch bowed her head shamefully, sighing. "I-I forgot about that..."

"It can't be helped..." Rikuto placed a hand on the black-haired model's shoulder with a sigh of his own. "But Kurumi and I get by just fine, so it's alright."

"Absolutely!" Kurumi chirped, winking. "Some things are not able to be helped anyway, so it's best to move on~!"

Yuki blinked, frowning.

_I bet Kurumi-chan's use to all sorts of people pitying her... I can't say I blame her... She probably thinks the whole 'no parents' thing is really cliché... Which is true by the way, it's so very, very true._

She sighed, shaking her head. _Oh well... I can still act normally around her in the very least... That's all that matters in this silly story._

"Kurumi, I need to get going, alright?"

"Sure thing, Yamasaki-san. I'll see you soon."

Silence.

_Hmm... This must mean Kurumi-chan doesn't want to talk about it anymore... Okay! That's fine!_

"Are you Shinoya Yuki-chan by the way?" Yuki perked up, turning to Onpu's mother in curiosity. "Onpu-chan told me about you... You're so cute!"

The black witch blushed at that and just giggled, striking a pose. "Shinoya Yuki desu! It's nice to meet you! Onee-sama and I are good, good friends!"

"Onee-sama, huh?" Onpu blushed slightly at Yuki's thoughtless term of endearment for her and just sighed. "How interesting..."

"Mama, Yuki-chan's a bit eccentric, you know."

"I see, I see."

The fake blond took this time to cling to her 'older sister's arm, happily rubbing her cheek against the purple witch's shoulder. "Of course, of course, of course..."

"Onpu-chan, sorry if we were interrupting anything," Momoko stated while Hana decided to tackle Kurumi into a bone-crushing embrace, crying about how sorry she felt for the gray witch, earning Sayoko to just smile sadly and roll her eyes. "Yuki-chan just really wanted to visit you is all."

"Is this okay?" Doremi asked, shrugging. "Kurumi-chan's the one who offered to drive us all here anyway..."

"I don't regret a thing!" the gray witch exclaimed, poking the white witch's cheek cheerfully as she did so. "As a matter of fact, I regret nothing!"

Onpu could only sigh.

_Wow... Being with these girls is a lot more exciting than anything I've ever acted in before... I bet Kurumi-chan wouldn't hesitate to agree on that either... I really love these girls... They are all something else, especially since Yuki-chan, Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, and Kurumi-chan all decided to join..._

"Ne Onpu-onee-sama!"

"Hmm?" The purple witch turned to face Yuki, smiling a bit in confusion. "What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Is the idol life hard?"

Onpu blinked in surprise. "Eh... Why do you ask?"

"Well... I've been thinking about this for about maybe ten seconds now... But you sing just because you love to, right?" The black witch began counting on her fingers. "I think being famous would be fun, so I would like to try it as well... Plus, it may help with my confidence a bit well... What do you think, Onpu-onee-sama?"

"Yuki-chan, there's more to it than that." The purple witch smiled sadly, holding up a finger as she explained. "There are many lessons that you have to take on becoming an idol. You don't want to be like Tooru-kun, now do you?"

"What does Tooru-kun have to do with anything?" Yuki asked before she paused. "I can imagine it'll be rough... But if I'm stubborn enough, I'm sure to do well, right?"

"It has to do with talent as well. Yuki-chan, if you want things to be done easier than that'll take more than just a magic spell. Besides, being an idol isn't something you should just decide to do on a simple whim..." Onpu sighed. "You're my friend, Yuki-chan so I'm only being honest. When it comes to showbiz, you have to be serious."

The black witch was silent. "Talent... I understand that... But, I would like to try it out for a little while if it can be helped. Is that okay, Onpu-onee-sama?"

"Are you really serious?"

Yuki nodded. "I'll just think of Saiki-kun and I'm as serious as I can get! After all, I happen to be an archer, you know!"

Onpu frowned at that. _I wonder if Yuki-chan really means it... And it is true that she's stubborn... But surely she'll take this seriously... There are times, after all, where Yuki-chan does her absolute best... And that is especially when Saiki-kun is involved._

"Yuki-chan, it's not that easy!" Kurumi scolded, waving her finger at the black witch. "Don't think this is something you can get through on guts alone~! You said you understand but remember! Talent is what plays a huge part in the whole enchilada!"

The black witch perked up, making an 'hmm' sound. "I guess that means I have to audition to determine whether or not I have any talent..."

"Huh?"

"Ne, Onpu-onee-sama's mom, do you know if they're holding auditions for being an idol?" Yuki asked in curiosity, making Miho perk up.

"Now that you mention it, I think just down the hall, there should be..."

"Thank you!" The blond girl dashed out and down the hall, surprising the rest of the girls.

"Oh, Yuki!" Hana exclaimed in surprise as Doremi just ran after her, gasping.

"Y-Yuki-chan, hold up!"

The rest of them followed after the pink witch just as the black witch came up, twirling a pin with a number on it.

"Now THAT wasn't too hard~!"

"E-Eh...? You already signed up already?" Momoko asked, surprised. "How did you...?"

"There are a lot of other dreamers so I just took a number... My number is nineteen!" She showed them the pin with the clear bold 'nineteen' printed on it with a smug grin. "I may be up next so wish me luck, alright!"

"Yuki-chan, be careful..." Onpu just sighed, making Doremi and Kurumi both perk up and look towards the purple witch in confusion and curiosity.

_Onpu-chan...?_

"No need to worry, onee-sama! I'll be fine!" Yuki exclaimed spiritedly while Segawa Miho smiled sadly.

"Yuki-chan..."

"You don't need to worry about me either, Segawa-san!" The black witch beamed. "I just want to audition is all so it's okay!"

She pulled an Onpu Fanclub membership card with the number four printed on it.

"As a faithful member of Onpu-onee-sama's cute fanclub, I mark my words that I will do my absolute best and work my hardest!"

"Yuki~!" Hana squealed, her eyes starstruck. "Wow~!"

"Just don't make _too_ much of a name for yourself okay, Yuki-chan?" Kurumi smiled ruefully. "It's like the old historic saying in the states... _Tread softly and carry a large stick_."

"Isn't it _'speak softly and carry a big stick'_?" Momoko asked, slightly confused as the gray witch flinched.

"Well, it has the same meaning! You can't just trample in there and expect people to respect you or anything like that, Yuki-chan! You have to be quiet but still let people know that you're a force to be reckoned with!"

Yuki blinked, perplexed and lost. "Are you sure you're even using the quote right, Kurumi-chan?"

_Aw, Kurumi-chan's being all strange and foreign again... Or is the correct word exotic? Oh well, either way, she's not really making much sense at this point..._

Kurumi shook her head, flustered. "That's beside the point! You get what I'm saying, don't you Yuki-chan?"

The black witch just nodded twice.

"Good... So I don't have to explain myself."

She nodded again.

"Yuki-chan, honestly..."

"What, Kurumi-chan? I said I understood, didn't I?"

"I-It's not just that..." Kurumi sucked in her breath. "I still am not quite sure about being so lenient... After all, talent's not just something you gotta have... It has to be really, really _good_ talent if you know what I mean."

"What if I don't know what you mean, Kurumi-chan?" Yuki cocked her head to the side and giggled a bit. "You're just so weird sometimes... And at those sometimes, I really have no idea how to understand what you are talking about..."

The gray witch frowned at that. _Is it really that hard to understand? Or is she just saying that? Perhaps I overestimated Yuki-chan a bit... Although I wouldn't like to normally think like that or anything... It could just be her own insecurities shining through, too... Even Yuki-chan will have moments like that, won't she?_

"Ah... Just forget it, Yuki-chan. It's nothing."

_I guess it just is one of those things that you just can't help at all..._

"...?" The black witch frowned. _Kurumi-chan is just so confusing... I don't know what to say now... This is weird. I'm not use to not knowing what to say..._

Kurumi just giggled. _Yuki-chan's confused face is just too cute..._

"Um, Onpu-chan. We have to get going." Miho spoke up, making her daughter perk up in surprise before turning around and nodding.

"Yes, mama."

"O-Oh, I'll go with you, Onpu-chan!" Momoko called out in surprise while Hana perked up.

"Hana-chan too! Yuki, fight!"

"Got it!" Yuki laughed as they all left, not noticing the wary glance that her idol had casted her before leaving the room with her mother. "Alright! Let's get to work!"

"Hey, Yuki-chan... Are you really sure about this?" Doremi asked just as Kurumi gasped dramatically.

"Oh my! My photo shoot! I'll miss it at this rate! Come Doremi-chan, I need a scapegoat!"

"W-What?"

"Yuki-chan, we wish you luck!" the gray witch exclaimed as she grabbed the protesting red head's arm, giving Yuki a quick salute before she rushed off, dragging a complaining pink witch behind her.

The black witch blinked twice before looking at her numbered pin, blushing lightly.

_If I do become famous... I'd like Saiki-kun to take me seriously... That would be really nice..._

She smiled, holding the pin close with a sigh.

_Yes..._

"K-Kurumi-chan, wait! I wanted to stay back and support Yuki-chan! You don't really need me around, do you? Let go!"

Kurumi stopped in her tracks, confusing the pink witch as she slipped out of the gray witch's grip with a sigh.

"Really, Kurumi-chan... I don't understand at all."

"It's hard to understand, isn't it, Doremi-chan? I don't blame you."

"Huh?" Doremi's eyes were practically question marks. "What?"

The gray witch merely laughed with her hands on her hips although she didn't turn to look the other red-haired female in the eyes. "It's a little hard to explain."

The pink witch soon frowned, pouting very slightly. _That's Kurumi-chan, always being so confusing that you can hardly ever understand what she's really saying... Somehow, even though she looks like Yuki-chan only still different... It's always so weird and awkward talking to her... It's like there's some sort of barrier between us, and it isn't the occasional language barrier she puts up when she decides to start talking in French..._

_But... Now that I think about it..._

Yuki's smiling face flashed in her mind, and the red head's magenta eyes widened in surprise.

_Rarely... It feels as if there's a barrier around Yuki-chan as well... Even though I hardly notice it... There is no denying that it is there, nonetheless..._

"Hey, Kurumi-chan... Do you remember the festival that Hana-chan and Yuki-chan forced us to attend?"

_You not only told me a few things about Saiki-kun, but of Yuki-chan as well... And I can't remember what they were so I just need to ask just exactly what you meant... Can you really understand people that well, Kurumi-chan? This isn't show business... This is real life, isn't it?_

"Oh yes, we had some sort of conversation." Kurumi paused, making a 'huh' sound as she realized something. _I hardly ever talk to any of the girls now that I think about it... In fact, I mostly just watch from a distance... Even Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan, despite their troubles with people, at least make an effort to hold conversation... And..._

_...Yuki-chan makes a rather huge effort as well..._

She blinked, feeling the ticking of a nearby clock with each passing second.

_Do I even attempt the same? I may not be use to these girls, but they are more than just acquaintances and there's always the saying that we 'are all friends here'... Did Onpu-chan have the same problem as I do? I don't even consider them friends... Not really, at least. But what are friends, really? People you laugh and cry with? People who stick with you through the tough times? But... But..._

The gray witch pursed her lips, sighing heavily at the thought.

_No... Anyone could do that and you still wouldn't have to consider them as friends or anything like that... Friends are... They are... They are people that you trust, laugh and cry with, and people that are supposed to stick with you no matter what but still have enough sense to point out the right direction when you lose your way..._

Sayoko soon smiled, shaking her head very lightly.

_All of them... Won't they do that for each other either way? Even for strangers... Doremi-chan, especially... I'm always hearing about how kind-hearted she really is... We're all lucky, really to know so many noble and trustworthy people..._

"Hey, Kurumi-chan? Um, about that 'conversation' that we had... You remember it, right?"

"I recollect bits and bits from my memory, Doremi-chan." Kurumi turned to her, her smile now sad. "What is it that you wish to know this time?"

_Of course... I'm still having difficulty believe although I do understand it... It's honestly a little troublesome despite everything that's been going on lately... It's so very strange and mysterious..._

"You see... I'm honestly a little curiously about _you_, Kurumi-chan." Doremi licked her lips, her throat feeling oddly dry in this particular moment. "Yamasaki-san is your only parental guardian right? What happened to your parents exactly? And why would Yamasaki-san take responsibility instead of any distant relative...?"

"For some reason, you saying that Doremi-chan makes me believe that Yamasaki-san 'taking responsibility' is something along the lines of getting married... Not that the age difference is too big of a problem, it's simply that I'm not sixteen quite yet." Kurumi laughed as the red head turned flustered. "Kidding, kidding. Please do go on, Doremi-chan."

"I-I was just asking why Yamasaki-san's your guardian... Don't you have any aunts or uncles or even grandparents to take custody instead? I mean, he's just so young... It's hard to believe that he's the one caring for you..."

"Oh come on, my Yamasaki-san may still be a bachelor but he's pretty darn responsible enough to take care of a child. In fact, he's perfectly fine as my guardian." The gray witch winked. "And both of my parents had no siblings... That and my grandparents died long before I was born... Any other possible relatives would be somewhere across the globe... I don't know. I didn't come from a very big family... My mother actually was born in Paris, but there's also slight Irish on my father's side... I don't know."

_So she is partially European after all..._ Doremi couldn't help but sigh. "And Yamasaki-san..."

"He was friends with my parents and I knew him long before they passed on. After all, I always secretly thought of him as my older brother too..." Kurumi simply shrugged. "After the accident happened, Yamasaki-san protected me and cared for me like his own daughter. I heard that it was really hard on him because while he was talented, many people found it hard to believe that he was really practical enough to care for a child... For that, I am always grateful towards him... I really do love Yamasaki-san... He's much more to me than just my manager... He is... My dearest, most precious family."

The pink witch blinked and the gray witch just giggled, grabbing the red head's hand and dragging her off yet again.

"But that's enough with that; come on, Doremi-chan! We have so much work to do!"

"W-Wait Kurumi-chan, _what_ work?"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and laugh. The card reveals to be an image of a smiling Yuki and Onpu back to back with mikes.)_

_Okay, here I go!_

Yuki opened the door slowly, gulping.

_Wow... There are still people going... I better get going...too._

She hopped into the room, seating next to a random brunette and poked her shoulder.

"Excuse me, how do these auditions work?" Yuki asked, making the other girl blink in surprise.

"It's simple, they call us up. The judges briefly interview us and then we sing a sample of any song we choose. It's not hard."

"Oh, I see. By the way, I'm Shinoya Yuki!" the black witch exclaimed, proudly pounding her chest before sticking out her hand to the brunette with her hair tied up in a large emerald green ribbon with matching eyes. "And you are?"

"Ur... My name is Kyoumi. Rinaru Kyoumi."

"So you are Kyoumi...chan? Well, it is nice to meet you, Kyoumi-chan! No wait, that's too long... Should I call you Kyou-chan?"

"N-No, just Kyoumi is fine!" Rinaru protested, flustered. "But honestly Shinoya-san... You need to act serious; these are the auditions after all so you need to be... You need to be focused. Why are you acting so childish...? How old are you?"

"I'm a seventh grader." Rinaru perked up in surprise. "I go to Misora Junior High."

"You... Do you even have any connections to any companies, Shinoya-san?"

"Connections? Well, some of my friends are in show business... Urr..." The black witch blinked, taking a thinking position. "I just thought if I was stubborn enough as well as just perseverant... I thought that I..."

Kyoumi frowned. "Have you had any sort of lessons though, Shinoya-san?"

"Weird, onee-sama asked me the same thing... Not really, but being an idol is just about singing and loving to sing, right?"

"N-Not really... Something tells me that you are quite naïve when it comes to show business, Shinoya-san."

"Eh? And what gives you the right to say that, Kyoumi-chan?"

"Ehehe... I've had particular lessons for this... See, my father... He's rather aristocratic so he expects the best from me... I do love singing though, but..." Kyoumi soon sighed, leaning against the wall. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to babble on like that..."

"I've heard others say I have that sort of effect on people though I never really understood myself..." The black witch sighed, leaning on the wall as well. "It's really weird...and really bothersome since it's a two-way... One-way is fine, fine, fine~!"

"...Huh?" The brunette looked at her, clearly lost as Shinoya groaned.

"Haven't you noticed that I have a tendency to talk so much that I might as well spill my entire life story? Like this morning, I had a blueberry muffin for breakfast but stole a strawberry one when my okaa-sama wasn't looking!"

"I-I just met you though Shinoya-san... And why would you be bothered about stealing a muffin during breakfast?"

Yuki blinked as if realizing that for the first time and just smiled, laughing ruefully.

"Is that so? Well, I wish you luck, Kyoumi-chan."

"Uh... Same here...?"

"_Number twelve!"_

Kyoumi perked up. "Oh, that's me. Shinoya-san, later then?"

The black witch just nodded and Rinaru quickly dashed out of there and as soon as she did, Yuki slid to the floor, hugging her knees.

_Now that I think about it... I'm only serious when I know Saiki-kun will benefit... Or at least our relationship benefitting would be nice too... But otherwise, I pay little to no attention to anything... Saiki-kun..._

"_...Yuki-chan?"_

"_Y-Yes, my dear Saiki-kun?"_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_...I-I know."_

_I know all of that, Saiki-kun... I also realize that there are certain things that you can't just expect to happen even if you are stubborn enough... But if I do know that, then why am I still...?_

The black witch soon sighed and blew on the hair in front of her face.

_This is just so unbelievable... And it's a little hard to understand... Onee-sama..._

"_Number nineteen! Where's number nineteen?"_

The blond girl perked up at that, checking her pin for the number nineteen and soon smiled.

_That's me._

"Mama, can I take a quick break? Would you mind if I did?"

"Oh, uh... Onpu-chan..."

"It'll only take a minute!"

Onpu quickly closed the door behind her, ignoring her mother's protests as she sighed, the only thing going through her mind over and over again being...

"_I've been thinking about this for about maybe ten seconds now... But you sing just because you love to, right?"_

"_But you sing just because you love to, right?"_

"_You sing just because you love to, right?"_

_Is that really why I became an idol...? Because I love to sing? And here I thought it was just because I thought I would be fulfilling Mama's dream for her... But I do love to sing... And I do love being an idol... Yuki-chan however, on the other hand... What else could possibly be enough incentive for her to decide to set out for stardom?_

She saw the black witch cheerfully laughing in her mind's eye.

_Other than her admiration... I can understand her rather childish dream... But... When I first voiced my desire to be an idol, I just..._

"_Mama! I want to be an idol!"_

_I thought I understood why it was that I said that out loud all those years ago... I only work hard because I want to... Yuki-chan's the same, isn't she?_

"_If I just get by with my sheer stubbornness, then I'm sure to do well!"_

_No... More like, she works hard because she thinks she has to._

The purple witch stepped away from the door and down the hall, frowning at the thought.

_I don't know what could have happened in Yuki-chan's life to make her think like that... But I can already tell that I certainly don't like it. Yuki-chan's always been such a cheerful girl, too... Though if you really pay attention to how she is when she practices archery... And even whenever she's trying to win over Saiki-kun... It's easy enough to see that she does her best and even beyond if she can manage it..._

Onpu looked up, blinking.

"The more I try to understand Yuki-chan though... The more confused I get... Strange, as she always seems to be open enough to where her thoughts are practically printed on her forehead..."

_And what was that that Kurumi-chan and Momo-chan said? Tread softly with a large stick? That's a political statement from America though so what use could it have..._

"Onpu-chan!"

"Onpu~!"

"Momo-chan, Hana-chan!" the purple witch gasped at seeing the yellow and white witches running up to her, looking relieved.

"Onpu-chan, are you done with your work already?" Momoko asked brightly, beaming. "I think Yuki-chan's still at the auditions though who knows where Kurumi-chan and Doremi-chan could be..."

"Hana-chan wants to hear Yuki sing~! Can she?"

"Actually I'm on a very short break right now..." Segawa trailed off before she realized something and gulped, suddenly taking Asuka's shoulder. "Ne Momo-chan... Do you know where the auditions are by any chance? I seem to have forgotten... And I'd like to hear Yuki-chan really sing for once... All I've really listened to is her humming whenever she's stuck sweeping the shop."

"I don't really know either, so I'm sorry..."

"Hana-chan knows the way!" Hana's hand flew up as she leapt with excitement before snatching up the purple witch's hand and dashing away. "Come Onpu~!"

"W-Wait, Hana-chan! Don't just take off like that!" Momoko gasped before speeding after the two girls as well. "Hold it, Hana-chan! Onpu-chan!"

_Man... Whenever Hana-chan has a burst of energy... I can't help but wonder if someone snuck her pudding in the morning..._

The yellow witch blinked but didn't pause in her running.

_...It was probably Yuki-chan._

"So you are a student from Misora Junior High... This is rare..."

"Um... It's nice to meet all of you."

Yuki swallowed back saliva and shivered. Sure, she had more reason to be shy when she was supposed to hit a bull's-eye for the sake of the kyūdō club so long ago... But that was for Natsu and Tachibana's sake... That and not to mention the only reason why she mustered up courage was because Saiki showed up and wished her best of luck.

And the black witch was smart enough to know that that sure as hell wasn't going to happen _now_. So she was alone. With these four elderly _kind enough_-looking judges.

Great. Wonderful. Just perfect.

_I hate my life sometimes. But I asked for this, didn't I? So why exactly am I so anxious now? Maybe because this is really my first time at auditioning for anything... Oh, man... Geez..._

"Is there any reason why you would like to become an idol, Shinoya Yuki-kun?"

"Um... Well, I love singing for starters so I think being an idol would be good for me!"

_I can't say it was something I decided on a whim..._

"Ah, I see." The first judge wrote this down. "Please begin."

Yuki nodded shyly and held up the mike.

_Okay... Here I go..._

The song began.

"_Usure nakatta omoi daki_

_Sore de mo koko made aruite kita"_

_(I have been carrying feelings that haven't faded_

_But even so, I've walked this far)_

Hana continued dragging the purple witch down the hall with Momoko quick behind her. Onpu soon perked up as they made their way to the judging room.

_Is that... Yuki-chan's singing? She sounds really tense and really nervous... She won't win high points at all, singing like that..._

"Hana-chan, Momo-chan, excuse me," she muttered, pushing open the door.

"_Susumetenai you de toki no nami ni_

_Hakobareta negai no sukoshi fureta"_

_(It seems we haven't advanced in the wave of time_

_We've barely touched the wish that it brought)_

Yuki's voice trembled as she sung, shutting her eyes tightly.

_Darn it... Even thinking of Saiki-kun right now... I can't raise my voice and my singing sounds so messy... There's no way that I'll be able to sing properly at this rate..._

Her fingers tightened on the mike.

_What's a song that I can sing easily without any trouble? Man... If onee-sama was here..._

Momoko and Hana blinked as they watched, the yellow witch speaking up with slight surprise.

"Yuki-chan does sing well but she sounds really nervous... Is she okay?"

Onpu gulped. "She must have stage fright..."

_I've seen this sort of thing in Morino Karen-chan before... And I can't just cast a spell to take her fear away... Yuki-chan... What will she do anyway?_

"_Tooi kioku o tadoru kou ja nakatta koto de_

_Kagayaiteta kigashite mabushikatta ano hi o koe..."_

_(Traveling distant memories, knowing it wasn't this way_

_Overcoming the brilliant day, I felt like I was shining)_

Yuki's voice soon trailed off and the judges perked up.

"Oh, miss Shinoya? You do realize that there's still a little bit more of the song left? It won't look good if you stop now... But will you also please do raise your voice a little? It's too soft..."

"Um... About that..."

The three watchers all looked surprised and Onpu frowned.

_Yuki-chan..._

The black witch made an 'X' with her arms, laughing nervously.

"C-Can I please just sing something else? I love this song, but I want to sing another one..."

"Another one?" the judges looked nervously amongst themselves and they all sighed. "Well, Shinoya-kun, what is it that you want to sing?"

"Eeto... Um... There's this song that I heard from someone I really admire... Is it okay if I sing a song by Segawa Onpu-chan?"

The judges all perked up in surprise while Onpu's eyes widened.

_A song by me...? Yuki-chan..._

"Well... Sure thing, Shinoya-kun. Just finish your sample this time, okay?"

The black witch nodded eagerly.

"Understood! I will!" she exclaimed before skipping off to her CD Player, taking out the CD before taking out one of Onpu's CDs and placing it inside, smiling all the while.

_Maybe if it's onee-sama's song... I'll be able to sing this... I'll get over my stage fright and show onee-sama that I can be serious... Alright..._

Shinoya casted a quick prayer before closing it and turned it on by pressing the button. She then walked back to the front and held up her microphone as she began snapping her fingers and tapping her foot.

Everyone else patiently waited.

Yuki just winked.

_Here I go!_

"_We can do anything if we do it together_

_Kitto deaeru yo_

_Can do! Nanika ga kawari hajimaru_

_Atarashii watashi ni"_

_(We can do anything if we do it together_

_Surely we'll meet by chance_

_Can do! Whatever is changing is starting_

_Into a new me)_

Everyone perked up and Hana's eyes sparkled.

"Wow~! It really is Onpu's song!"

"But Yuki-chan mentioned that her favorite was Half Point, right?" Momoko asked as she and Hana both smiled at a surprised Onpu. "I think there may be a reason why she chose 'We Can Do' instead, huh Onpu-chan?"

"I guess..." the purple witch responded before she just smiled. "But Yuki-chan isn't quite serious just yet... She has a lot to learn, first of all..."

"Huh?" The two blondes were confused at that and Hana just sighed.

"Hana-chan... Hana-chan thinks that there's a lot to think about when it comes to Yuki..."

"Same here," Asuka could only agree.

"_Tokikake no DAIARII_

_Tameiki wo tsuiteru_

_Kokoro no kotoba mitsukaranakute"_

_(In my time-traveling diary,_

_I imprint a sigh_

_I couldn't find the words from my heart_)

The judges wrote down their notes and Yuki perked up but continued singing, her smile widening.

"_Daisuki na RIBON demo_

_Chiguhagu shiteru kibun ne_

_Itsumo mitai ni waraenai"_

_(I wear my favorite ribbon, but_

_My mood is mismatched_

_I always look like I can't smile)_

Kurumi looked up from where she was, sighing.

_I think Yuki-chan may be on right now... I wonder how she's doing..._

She glanced towards where Doremi was napping in her chair before the gray witch just smiled before giggling. "Doremi-chan... Shouldn't you be worrying about Yuki-chan as well? Even though I dragged you here out of my own selfish desire..."

_Some things just never change, no matter what the situations and the conditions are... It's strange and even a little mysterious... But after being near all these girls and realizing all these new things that I never bothered to notice before... I guess it's as always, something that just can't be helped._

"Yuki-chan, if you are on right now..." Sayoko spoke up to no one in particular, her smile slowly widening. "Then I wish you the best of luck so just do your best, kay?"

"_Motto gyutto_

_Te no hira tsunaida nara_

_Ame agari no niji ni aeru yo ne"_

_(More, squeeze_

_If we hold hands_

_We'll see the rainbow after the rain)_

Everyone else had already closed their eyes by this point, just focusing on the black witch's song alone.

_If I was to be an idol like Onee-sama... Would people flock around me as much as they do to her? Well, I sure do wonder..._

Yuki held out her hand, her eyelids lowering as she continued singing.

_Truth to be told... I honestly don't have the slightest clue about the people around me or even the other girls that I have somehow managed to befriend that... I know that I'm always saying things like that, but it really is true... And it's probably because I really admire her, but I really do want to get to know Onpu-onee-sama and I'd like to be on the same level as her as well if it could be helped... And I really would like that... It would be nice..._

"_We can do anything if we do it together_

_Minna issho nara_

_Can do! Namida mo yuuki ni Kawaru_

_Egao ni naru yo"_

_(We can do anything if we do it together_

_If everyone's together_

_Can do! Tears will change into courage_

_They'll turn into smiles)_

Onpu smiled very slightly.

_Yuki-chan actually can sing well... But there is still a special talent that she lacks... The talent to always be able to sing from your heart and allow your feelings to shine through your song... Even though her feelings are there and clear... They are also lacking in her heart... Somehow, it's easy to tell now that she's singing..._

She soon frowned at the thought.

_How could I have not noticed any of that before? I really do wonder about Yuki-chan sometimes... And there are rare occurrences where the feelings I have about her aren't really that good... It's very strange..._

"_We can do anything if we do it together_

_Kitto deaeru yo_

_Can do! Nanika ga kawari hajimaru_

_Atarashii watashi ni"_

_(We can do anything if we do it together_

_Surely we'll meet by chance_

_Can do! Whatever is changing is starting_

_Into a new me)_

The song stopped and Yuki perked up as the judges were clapping.

"Very good. It was better than your last attempt though we still have many things to look into Shinoya-kun. You can check to see if you've made it to callbacks later today if you stay long enough..."

"I-I will," the black witch responded before retrieving her CD from the CD player, placing it delicately back into the case. "Er... Thank you for your time..."

_I could have done better... But I did do well and for that I am slightly grateful... I wonder if I followed the threading and sticks line... I don't really know if I did..._

She headed for the door, noting that it was now empty.

_Hm... I don't know why I think that it's a little odd..._

The black witch left the room in silence, unaware of the three pairs of eyes that were still watching her from around the corner.

"Yuki-chan looks down even though she did so well..." Momoko observed while Hana frowned. "For some reason too, no one was able to approach her either... It's really strange... I don't even know what to do..."

Onpu then took out a hat and stuck it on, adding a pair of sunglasses.

"Um... Onpu-chan, what are you...?"

"Mind me as I go incognito for a minute."

With that the purple witch dashed off, making Hana just beam.

"He~ Onpu-mama really is dedicated, isn't she?"

The yellow witch could only smile and nod.

"Yeah... Come on Hana-chan, let's go find Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan."

"Okay!"

"I wonder if Kyoumi-chan did better than I did... I bet she did." Yuki puffed her cheeks in annoyance but shook her head disdainfully. "Oh well, what's done is done, right?"

"You're taking this well, aren't you, Yuki-chan?"

The black witch perked up as she spotted the somewhat disguised Onpu smiling sadly at her before seating herself beside the black witch as the blond turned away with her narrowed eyes.

"I have slight stage fright, onee-sama. I can't talk or sing in front of teachers or adults or an expectant crowd... I should have thought of that before..." she trailed off before closing her eyes. "I messed up... I'm just glad Saiki-kun didn't see that... If he had, I probably would have broken down by now..."

_And I'm not supposed to cry or anything like that... Man... This is so troublesome... When it was just me and just Saiki-kun... The only person I had to worry about was Akatsuki-kun... And he was easy enough to get along with... But everyone else... I can't be just close to them... I don't like this life..._

"It's alright, Yuki-chan," the purple witch muttered though she was underestimating the true turmoil of the normally sunny blonde's inner emotions. "But you did do well..."

"Well enough to be chosen for callbacks though, onee-sama?"

Onpu just smiled.

"You... Your voice was just a little too quiet and it sounded as if you were holding back some of your feelings. You shouldn't ever falter like that... Are you truly singing from your heart, Yuki-chan?"

Silence. Yuki's eyes slowly widened and she just frowned, nearly pouting.

_I can't do that... Those feelings are reserved for Saiki-kun only. They're not pure as they should be though so I'm forced to keep them locked up so they don't harm anyone, not to mention I have to keep them away so that..._

Saiki flashed in her mind and her eyes shut.

_So that Saiki-kun wouldn't end up hating me even more than he already does... My relationship is already treading on thin ice now so I have to tread softly so that it doesn't crack... I guess there are other things that I have to 'tread softly' on as well... And the fact that I'm just now realizing all of this now... Well, it makes me feel a little bad, yeah... But also..._

"Yuki-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, not really."

_Well, it makes things just a little bit easier... It's normal to falter, even for stubborn people._

The black witch just giggled. "Ne, onee-sama, if I do become an idol... Can you give me all those lessons you told me about?"

Onpu smiled in return, laughing a little. "I might be able to set you up with some, Yuki-chan."

"You're the best, onee-sama! I really admire you, you know!"

The purple witch blushed at that, sighing.

_Oh, Yuki-chan..._

"Nineteen... Nineteen... Nineteen... Nineteen..."

Yuki's finger scanned the list before she simply sighed.

_Ah... I expected this..._

"Yuki-chan!" Doremi called behind her, causing the black witch to turn to see her, Kurumi, Momoko, and Hana running up towards her. "Yuki-chan, did you do well?"

"Doremi-chan, everyone! Nice to see you made it..." Yuki smiled, her smile a bit forced. "Actually though, I didn't make it."

"Oh, Yuki-chan..." Momoko began, frowning. "I'm sorry..."

"For what? This just means that I have to try better next time so no need to worry, okay?" Shinoya waved her hand. "Besides..." Yuki glanced at the callbacks list, noticing the number twelve on it. "Someone serious made it, I think."

_Kyoumi-chan made it, that is. I'm happy for her... But I don't think I'll be able to say that to her face..._

"So... What do you want to do now, Yuki-chan? My work here is already done... So I can call Yamasaki-san to take us back to the Mahou-Dou... But is that really alright?" Kurumi frowned. "You really did do well, I assume..."

"Hana-chan actually liked Yuki's song!"

"Eh? Hana-chan, how did you hear my...?"

"Ah~!" Momoko covered Hana's mouth, laughing nervously. "That is, Hana-chan probably meant that she bets that your song was really good, Yuki-chan! Don't fret over it!"

_She can't know that Onpu-chan, Hana-chan, and I all watched her audition without her knowing! That wouldn't be good!_

"Oh... I see." Yuki smiled lightly before facing Kurumi. "Kurumi-chan, please do call Yamasaki-san. I slack enough at the Mahou-Dou as it is and I don't want Majorika to be yelling at me anytime in the future..."

"Roger!" The gray witch gave a cute salute before she took out her phone and proceeded to dial her manager and guardian's number. Doremi then approached the black witch, still looking worried.

"Are you really alright, Yuki-chan?"

"Don't worry, Doremi-chan! I'm fine!" Yuki playfully elbowed the pink witch's ribs. "Sheesh, just have some faith in me already! I'm not a delicate flower or anything!"

_I'm also not a stone wall... But I think I can live with that..._

"Besides..." She turned to one of the televisions, seeing Onpu laughing on screen with a reporter, her smile subconsciously widening. "There's already someone... Who I really realized truly loves her work..."

"Huh?"

"Forget it, Doremi-chan."

_But this way... I think I've learned to admire Onpu-onee-sama a bit more... Just a little._

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now see with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Doremi: Just the other day, we found a girl in our class named Tsukino Kotone-chan crying in the bathroom!_

_Moriko: What, what happened?_

_Kurumi: I think it's because a boy named Erizawa Yuta keeps teasing her..._

_Hazuki: That's terrible!_

_Akemi: Will she be alright?_

_Onpu: Tsukino-san... I heard someone in our class say she's colorblind..._

_Aiko: Really? Is she?_

_Momoko: She's confirmed it herself..._

_Hana: Hana-chan feels sorry for Tsukino-san... Does she need a hug, perhaps?_

_Doremi: Either way... Erizawa-kun really needs to leave Kotone-chan alone..._

_Aiko: Ain't he a fan of yours, Kurumi-chan?_

_Kurumi: Hmm?_

_Yuki: Un... UNFORGIVABLE~!_

_Everyone else: E-Eh? Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: If there's one thing Shinoya Yuki hates, it's seeing poor sweet cute girls like Kotone-chan crying because of lowlife jerks like Erizawa! That's it! He's going down!_

_Doremi: Yuki-chan... Violence isn't a way to solve this sort of issue..._

_Yuki: Well to hell with these sorts of difficulties!_

_Hana: Eh?_

_Other girls: Yuki-chan... Please control your language..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Let's Paint It With The Colors Of Friendship!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	14. Paint With The Colors Of Friendship

"_I can't understand why you're always such a jerk towards Kotone-chan! Guys like you are the absolute worst!"_

"Shinoya-san... Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what I yelled at Erizawa-kun you mean, Kotone-chan?"

Yuki turned to a frowning Tsukino and the blonde's own expression was blank.

"Why would you ask that? Even if I meant most of it, does it really make a difference?"

"Huh?" Kotone looked confused and soon just shakes her head. "Oh, Shinoya-san... I don't think you know what this is about..."

"If I don't know than tell me what it IS about, Kotone-chan!"

The black witch yanked the lavender-haired girl's shoulders forward with a yelp.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of girl who figures things out easily..."

Yuki frowned as she said this, wetting her lips as she did.

_How can you expect me to figure anything out if you don't give me a hint?_

"Kotone-chan, please... I may not be a very good friend of yours... But I refuse to turn a blind eye to a crying cute girl... Believe me."

Kotone blinked twice.

"Shinoya-san... You really are the cheerful sunny girl everyone thinks you are... Plus maybe, just a little bit more."

This confused the blond girl.

"Huh?"

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

_

* * *

_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

Ehehe... Another Student OC chapter... I'm sorry if there are a lot of these... I'll use more Ojamajo and Actual School Students in chapters later...

For example, next chapter will have Kurumi in it~! Even if she's not popular, I'd like to write about her since she's a little different in TD (Tomo-DACHI) than in other installations... Maybe she's just more materialistic and selfish? I like her though...

Extra... The song Yuki sings a little bit of for no real reason is 'Sanpo' by Azumi Inoue... Yuki knows this song because her favorite movie by Hayao Miyazaki is Tonari no Totoro... He-he.

So here's to the chapter! Yay!

No centering... but at least there are breaks now... (sigh)

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Let's Paint It With The Colors Of Friendship!_

_Lesson: You know the usual, treat everyone the same all around and no bias, right? Rather, befriend the different people so that you can be open-minded all around as well, too!_

"What lessons?"

"Tooru-kun, you're good at dancing right? Onee-sama said that I have to get good lessons and Akemi-chan will be teaching me waltzes and stuff later, so I figured that I might as well ask if you, Tooru-kun also known to me as To-ki, could just do me this favor and..."

"Can't you ask Saiki-kun these sorts of weird things? I just don't know if I should bless you with my talent or not, Yuki-chan..." Tooru scratched his head, frowning. "Although... I could never imagine that serious guy..."

Yuki smiled, giggling. "But Tooru-kun... Saiki-kun's way too important to bother over this... Sorry."

"What exactly makes Saiki-kun so special anyway? You're almost as biased as Akatsuki-kun when it comes to that..." He sighed. "Honestly..."

"It can't be helped though, right? I love Saiki-kun very much after all..." Yuki laughed as if it was a joke though it was obvious that she truly felt that way. "In that case, Tooru-kun... You're no fun!"

She playfully gave him the stink eye and stuck out her tongue, making him flinch.

"Excuse me!" With that she skipped off, leaving a pretty horrified turquoise-haired wizard.

"T-That girl... Yuki-chan is just unbelievable..."

Yuki continued skipping off towards her class, giggling the whole while.

_Well, that was probably so impossibly rude that he may tell Saiki-kun and the day will end with my Sai-chi scolding me as always~! Not that I'm not use to that anyway... Oh well~! It can't be helped..._

"Now, let's get down to business and..."

She stopped at the bathroom, suddenly skidding to a stop as she grabbed the handle and pressed her ear to the door, blinking.

_I'm hearing something... Am I imagining it though? It sure doesn't feel like it, but..._

A light whimper emitted from the door and the black witch's eyes jolted wide.

_Well, look at that... Or let's listen to it! Bingo! Someone's crying! Okay, now what?_

Deciding she might as well be really curious better now than never she reached for the end of the door and pulled it open just a bit so she could peak inside.

And low and behold, there was none other than Tsukino Kotone wiping what had to be traces of salt from tears no doubt off of her face, making Yuki's eyes widen just a bit.

_Kotone-chan? She's normally so friendly and cheery... Why on earth would she have a reason to cry? Maybe a guy she had a crush on rejected her or something...?_

"S-Stupid Erizawa-kun..."

_Oh. Erizawa?_

Shinoya blinked once before tilting her head to the side. "That guy... He's a fan of Kurumi-chan... But is he giving her trouble? How weird~! But I guess something must be done about it, either way... So here goes nothing."

She shut the door, making Kotone perk up and stare at the same door in confusion.

"Um...What?"

* * *

"Sheesh, Doremi, what IS that? Is it possibly your sad attempt at making up a whole new language?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business! Stupid Kotake..."

"Who's the stupid one?"

Akatsuki simply sighed. "And here I thought they were actually close considering how Kotake-kun acted a year ago..."

"Onii-chan, that is because Kotake-kun felt threatened prior to knowing you."

"What was that, Shidoosha?" Kotake growled, clearly annoyed as Saiki perked up.

"Isn't that how things work? You felt threatened and as such you acted out on those emotions... If that isn't instinct..."

"And are you supposed to be some sort of psychiatrist?" the navy-haired boy frowned distastefully. "Sheesh, it's still hard to believe you two are brothers... Y-You're not the one who told Shinoya about that whole ordeal, right?"

"I might have mentioned it without realizing it, my mistake." He smiled politely, though it only succeeded in further freaking out the other youth. "I hope you accept my sincerest apologies, Kotake-kun."

_This guy really is something else... He's not like Akatsuki at all... It's really creepy talking to him... Shoot, it feels like he's trying to search my soul or something with those eyes of his... _Kotake silently thought before just waving his hand, trying to fight back a shiver from the naturally cold aura the black-haired twin tended to give off. "D-Don't stress about it, younger Shidoosha..."

Akatsuki smiled as well, his smile very well matching his brother's. "And Kotake-kun? Don't let Saiki-kun intimidate you too much."

Tetsuya felt his left eye twitch.

_Forget it. There's just no way. Shinoya may be crazy enough to like one of these two but that can't be for Doremi... Just no way._

"Yeah... Whatever..."

He casted a desperate glance towards the red head who seemed confused but still very much so enamored with the elder Shidoosha's ever '_gentle_' smile.

_Yeah... Just forget it._

Kurumi perked up just as the door opened, revealing a somewhat fidgety (even more so than usual anyway) Yuki who just waved.

"Present."

"Yuki-chan?" Saiki wondered and the blond girl glanced towards him as if on instinct before just smiling and heading off to her desk.

After she greeted and spoke a short ever one-sided conversation a bit with Akiyama, of course.

"What's up with Shinoya-san?" Reika whispered to Kaori, making Saiki perk up. "Normally, she's so chipper that it's annoying in the mornings... What do you think happened today that would make it different from any other day, Shimakura-san?"

"I-I really don't know, Tamaki-san... Shinoya-san is a very unpredictable joker after all... I would assume it had something to do with the younger Shidoosha-kun, but he arrived right on schedule with his older twin like always..."

The said younger Shidoosha frowned at the statement.

_Must I always be piled in with all of Yuki-chan's drama? Though it's still a mystery as to what could have possibly brought that girl down THIS time..._

He glanced back towards the laughing black witch and sighed.

"I swear, that girl..."

Akatsuki looked at him in confusion but just shrugged it off soon enough.

"Anyway, Serika-chan, how's the magic club going anyway? Good, I hope?"

Serika nodded and smiled slightly, earning the black witch to giggle, cheerful and relieved.

"Well, that's great! It's nice to see how you and all your fellow club members are getting along after all! I bet Doremi-chan really enjoys it as well..."

"How can you even understand what she says if she doesn't talk, Shinoya? I don't understand you at all, you weirdo..."

Yuki perked up and looked in the direction of the voice and sure enough it was Erizawa Yuta who looked pretty amused and almost obnoxiously so.

"Erizawa-kun..."

_He made Kotone-chan cry. This jerk made Kotone-chan cry. Should I confront him on that? Either way, I really don't like him now at all..._

"I don't think that's none of your business, Erizawa-kun," she stated matter-of-factly, switching to using 'boku'. "You should just mind your manners or better yet, you go back to your parents and LEARN some manners! After what happened between you and Kotone-chan, oh dear... When will a jerk like you _ever_ be satisfied?"

"Are you talking about Tsukino?" Erizawa perked up in surprise and even confusion. "What does anything have to do with her? After all, she's..."

The door opened, but he just continued.

"Tsukino-san that is, she's just really sensitive is all. So it's probably not a big deal if anything really did happen to her. She's just too dramatic and so are you, Shinoya."

The class glanced at who just entered the room and Erizawa glanced as well only to turn shocked. Yuki blinked twice in confusion and looked the same way as well only for her eyes to widen at the sight of a surprised and somewhat blushing Tsukino Kotone.

_Kotone-chan... She must have heard what Erizawa-kun just said... Oh, man... I probably just made things worse again without meaning to! Oh, darn it! I end up feeling bad when that happens and I don't like that at all..._

"Tsukino..." Kayoko began just as the lavender-haired girl dropped her gaze, her eyes glimmering in hurt as she just took her seat, and everyone looked a little worried.

"Erizawa, you really need to be careful what you say..." Nishimura noted just as Erizawa flustered.

"N-Nishimura, just mind your own business! I didn't know that Tsukino was standing there alright?"

"That's not an excuse," Yuki stated coldly, making him perk up in surprise just as she grimaced and headed off to her own desk, ignoring the stare Serika was giving her.

"Talk about rude," Kurumi noted in disgust, making him flinch. "I hate guys like that. The ones, I mean who think they can just say whatever they want and nothing will happen to them. It's repulsive."

"Kurumi-chan, don't rub salt like that..." Doremi whispered, feeling a bit sorry for Tsukino, understandably. "I know your words are bound to have a bigger effect because he likes you, but I'm sure Erizawa-kun feels bad enough..."

_So is there really any need to make him feel really terrible too? Even if he deserves it, to feel really bad because he said something that he shouldn't have? I don't really know, but still..._

"The teacher's almost here," Saiki stated calmly, scribbling down something on his notes. "She's bound to be a little confused by the tense atmosphere that's taken over the classroom so abruptly... It'll fade by the end of the first half by the day, hopefully."

"I guess," Akatsuki sighed, not daring to ask his indifferent brother whether or not he also felt sorry for Kotone. He probably thought these sorts of things were normal. "Saiki-kun, you should probably at least look a little sympathetic since you should understand these things happening..."

_After all, you always heard what the others at the Mahoutsukaikai castle said about you whether they thought you were close enough or not... You heard everything, didn't you? Or is that the exact reason why you're so use to it that it doesn't bother you if it happens to someone else? You really are something else entirely, little brother._

"That's precisely why I know it'll fade by the end of the first half of the day." The younger prince responded matter-of-factly. "Tsukino-san is sure to get over it, though I have no doubt that Erizawa-kun's going to be having some regret for quite a while... Unless he talks to her face to face, that feeling won't fade away so easily... But who knows?"

Yuki perked up at that, nudging his shoulder in confusion. "Hey Sai-chi, what do you mean by that anyway? You're kind of confusing me here..."

"Don't stress over it, Yuki-chan," Saiki sighed, shutting his notebook. "None of this really involves you anyway... Even if you didn't just ignore Erizawa-kun like you usually do, he might not have said anything... But that's not your fault."

_He completely blames me, doesn't he? Oh dear... My Saiki-kun really does know how to be roundabout, huh? I would usually admire that, but in this sort of case, I... I well..._

Seki-sensei entered that room and Tamaki quickly stood up.

"Raise, class."

Everyone stood.

"Good morning, sensei."

Everyone soon sat back down though Yuki appeared annoyed.

_Just what gave Tamaki the right to organize these morning greetings anyway? I still can't believe that someone like her is class president... It's so irritating..._

"Good morning class, now let's get to work..." the teacher stated before perking up at the sight of a rather sullen Tsukino. "Did something happen before I came in?"

Erizawa Yuta visibly flinched while Asakawa Mimori raised her hand.

"Sensei, I think Tsukino-san may be sick. Can I take her to the nurse?"

Kotone and Yuki both perked up and Shinoya quickly stood up as well, gulping.

"I-I'd like to go as well, please!"

Kurumi and Doremi both stared at the black witch as she laughed nervously.

"I-I mean, Kotone-chan is my classmate after all so I would like to help Mimori-chan helping Kotone-chan if that's okay..."

"Oh, that... Tsukino, are you really not feeling well? You do look kind of down..."

"My stomach hurts a little," Kotone admitted, still sulkily. "Is it alright if I go lie down?"

"Very well. Asakawa, Shinoya, you two can join her and make sure she gets better."

"Sure thing, sensei!"

"Definitely!"

Erizawa sunk in his chair and Nishimura just stared at him with a sad smile while Minazuki blushed, his eyes on Yuki the entire while.

_Shinoya-san... She really is quite kind..._

"That's Yuki-chan for you," Saiki muttered while Doremi and Kurumi exchanged worried looks.

* * *

"Thank you, both of you, for taking your time to help out Tsukino-san. She should be fine after resting for just a bit."

Yuki smiled, giggling. "Thank you, Yuki-sensei. It's nice that we have you~!"

Yuki-sensei just smiled in return and Mimori perked up, looking at the black witch in confusion.

"Hey Shinoya-san, don't you ever think it's odd just how similar your name is with Yuki-sensei's? I mean, your full name is Shinoya Miyuki but all of your friends just call you Yuki-chan, so I just think it's a weird coincidence is all..."

"Eh? I-I don't really think that way myself, Asakawa-san... Besides, a coincidence is a mere coincidence after all so I suggest that we just not worry about that at all..." The blond girl looked down, her smile a bit strained now. "Um, but you are really observant, Asakawa Mimori-chan. I commend you for that~!"

"N-Not really!" Mimori laughed, blushing a little bit in flattery and embarrassment. "But Takahashi-san always talks about you... And Suzuki-san as well... But you, Sayoko-san, and Harukaze-san are the only ones that she mentions a lot that are actually in my class... As weird as that is..."

"We have a large enough group of friends for the ages," the sunny blond responded, well aware of the knowing smile that Yuki-sensei gave her. "There are a lot of us after all..."

_Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-onee-sama, Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, Momo-chan, Hana-chan, and Kurumi-chan... Yes, that's a large group of friends indeed... But they're all nice, so I guess it isn't too much trouble at all... Even though I really am growing fonder of all of them... B-But, isn't the only one that I'm supposed to care about... Isn't that supposed to be Saiki-kun? Man, things really are just getting all messed up, jumbled up, and just plain confusing... That's not even good for the most part!_

"Oh, really? I envy you, Shinoya-san" Asakawa's smile widened. "You really are one of those cheerful sunny girls... Even if Shimakura-san's called you a joker once or twice..."

Yuki blinked twice at that before she simply sighed with a slight tremor in her shoulders. "Oh, really? I guess so... Although really we should be worrying about Kotone-chan right now..."

"True..."

"Actually, you two are free to go back to class if you two want," the nurse stated, smiling very slightly. "There's nothing wrong if you both decide to return..."

"Asakawa-san, can you go back to class without me? I'd like to at least talk to Kotone-chan when she wakes up..."

"Eh? Shinoya-san, is that really okay?" Mimori asked in slight surprise to which the black witch just nodded in response, smiling very slightly. "Well... I... I guess it's alright if I go... Just be careful, alright?"

"Understood~!" Yuki chimed happily, holding up her hand with a thumb up. "Thank you for your worry!"

Asakawa nodded before leaving the nurse's office, earning Yuki-sensei to giggle.

"Even with your classmates, you're still the same aren't you, Yuki-chan?"

"Sensei, humans aren't like witches. Besides, Erizawa-kun said something that really hurt Kotone-chan and I wanted to cheer her up for the sake of payback." The black witch walked over and pulled back the curtains to watch Tsukino's surprisingly peaceful sleeping form. "After all, Kotone-chan's always so nice to me... Even Serika-chan has described her quite fondly before so I figure that I might as well return the favor and try to make her feel better on a day where she's feeling particularly down."

_It has nothing to do with the fact that I myself am a little fond of Kotone-chan. I'm helping her because I have to, not because I want to. The only person I ever want to help is Saiki-kun, and I'm sure that it's going to damn well stay that way..._

"Alright then," Yuki-sensei stated as she opened the door. "I'll be heading out then. You can wait for Tsukino-san to wake up and talk to her then..."

As she turned to leave, the disguised queen frowned.

_Does Yuki-chan really think like that? Majoren mentioned how messed up her thinking really is... But it's quite severe... It's much more severe than I imagined... I wonder if Saiki-kun is also aware of it..._

"I'll wait here, sensei. Don't worry; I'll definitely wait until Kotone-chan wakes up to truly return the favor! See you later!"

"Good luck, Yuki-chan," And with that, she shut the door behind her, leaving the blond girl alone with the sleeping lavender-haired girl.

Yuki stared at Kotone before a smile reached her lips.

"Normally you would be all strained in your sleep if something or someone really is bothering you... Or your brain is just conjuring up a peaceful dream so that you'll be able to calm yourself down, even if it's only a little..."

_But... There is one thing I am rather curious about..._

"Is there something going on between you and Erizawa-kun?" she asked out loud, her shoulders sagging at the thought. "Or are you just oversensitive after all like what Erizawa-kun said...? But in all honesty, that doesn't really sound believable at all... But the idea is almost laughable... You and Erizawa-kun... You're way too sweet and cute for a jerk like that..."

Kotone twitched and the black witch perked up, turning surprised.

"Y-You... You're faking!" she gasped just as Tsukino sadly opened up one eye before the Shinoya girl gulped in worry. "U-Um... How much did you hear?"

"When Yuki-sensei said 'Good luck, Yuki-chan' and after..." Kotone sighed, pulling the covers over her head as she whimpered lightly. "You didn't have to stay here and watch me, Shinoya-san!"

"Well, that's your opinion..." Yuki babbled, blushing in embarrassment though in all honesty, she was really relieved. "Sheesh, Kotone-chan..."

_Oh well, at least she didn't hear anything beyond that... It would have been a real pain if I needed to explain my apparently 'abnormal' way of thinking... So that's a relief..._

"Oh, Shinoya-san..." Tsukino unburied her eyes, her face flushed. "You don't really know do you...? About me and Erizawa-kun...?"

"Well, no. That's why I want you to tell me," the black witch stated in a matter-of-fact voice, her hands on her hips. "Come on, spill it. What's the deal between you and Erizawa-kun? Like I said, you're really sweet—not to mention, you're actually really cute too—and he's just... He's just a jerk. There are guys who act like jerks but are really sweet if you give them a chance like Kotake-kun and then there are the clueless, just plain impolite and misunderstanding idiots like Erizawa-kun."

"Erizawa-kun... He's not that bad..."

"But why would you even bother defending a jerk like that, Kotone-chan? He made you cry!"

Yuki got her answer when her lavender-haired classmate bowed her head, a light blush on her cheeks as she fiddled with her thumbs.

_...Oh my GOD. No way. No way. No way. No way. It wouldn't make any sense, but there's no doubt about it... No doubt, no doubt, no doubt..._

The blond curls on the sides of her head twitched with the realization.

_Rabu... Rabu... Rabu... My love-love sense is going off like crazy!_

"Erizawa-kun and I... We used to be really good friends up until we entered junior high..." Kotone's blush deepened as she bowed her head. "H-He suddenly had this large group of friends and whenever I tried to greet him, he either ignored me or made fun of me... I don't know what happened o-or where I went wrong, but all of a sudden... He just wasn't the Erizawa-kun I knew anymore!"

"...Did you like him?" The black witch decided to bluntly out-right ask, figuring the direct approach was the best manner for a situation like this. Tsukino stared at the blond girl with wide eyes, her face almost resembling a tomato at that point.

"W-What?"

"Who else would I be asking about other than Erizawa-kun anyway, Kotone-chan? Did you, or do you now I suppose... Do you like him? Come on, you can tell me~"

Kotone frowned, her eyes darting anywhere but at Shinoya's face before she just nodded, covering her face with the sheet in humiliation.

"I didn't think you'd figure out so easily, Shinoya-san~!" she wailed, completely freaking out. "I-I mean, Erizawa-kun never even noticed... H-He never even SAW me that way even when we were friends! I-I've liked him for a while... But Erizawa-kun... He _hates_ me!"

"Hate is such a strong word, Kotone-chan." _Even though it feels pretty darn ironic that I'm the one saying it..._

"But you wouldn't understand, Shinoya-san..." Kotone sniffled and uncovered her face, meeting Yuki's brown eyes with her own amethyst watery ones. "Y-You... You have Shidoosha-kun as your boyfriend, and you two get along so well... I-I can tell just how much he cares about you just by the way he looks at you! I envy you so much..."

Yuki blinked twice before the words sunk in.

"...Wait, what? You can't be serious, you must be really confused right now, Kotone-chan, that or talking about Akatsuki-kun and not Saiki-kun, anyway." She laughed at the idea though it made her heart throb and hurt a bit at the thought of such an amazing impossibility. "You really can't be serious. Now I'm worried for your sanity, Kotone-chan... What on earth are you talking about?"

The look Kotone gave her suggested that maybe _she_ was the one losing her sanity.

"You and Shidoosha-kun, the younger one I mean... You two are dating, aren't you? I mean, even Akiyama-san's noticed... Kotake-kun's grumbled about it before in annoyance in between Harukaze-san and the older Shidoosha-san's relationship... Nishimura-kun's always sulking about it when Erizawa-kun brings it up... Even Tamaki-san and Shimakura-san have talked about it before too... Not to mention Otomiya-san..."

"Otomiya-san?" Yuki repeated in confusion, briefly remembering a brunette with her long hair in ponytails similar to Doremi, though her hair was shorter and with bright caramel eyes... She wore glasses just like Minazuki Takato, right? Shinoya never really paid all that much attention to her, now that she thought about it...

_This day is just getting weirder and weirder and weirder... I wonder if Saiki-kun really IS troubled by all this news..._

"Asakawa-san's gushed about how cute it is..." Tsukino babbled on, amazed that the black witch seemed really surprised at the news. "I-I mean, you called him your prince before, and you two seem to be on really friendly terms and... Gosh... Are you sure that he isn't your boyfriend? He's always so nice towards you?"

"He's... He's nice towards me?" All this talk about _her Sai-chi_ was starting to give the sunny blond a headache. "Shoot, I never noticed..."

_What on earth is she talking about? Maybe Kotone-chan has gone temporarily batty? Oh, who knows?_

"How can you _not_ notice, Shinoya-san? Well, sure, Shidoosha-kun's not that obvious when it comes to his emotions, but it's a little simple to spot out the fact that he treats you differently than everyone else..." Kotone frowned as her classmate grimaced. "He... He's usually only as social—which isn't very much, now that I think about it—as he can be around like... The older Shidoosha-san—his twin brother, that is—or around you, Shinoya-san... He doesn't even really converse with anyone else, except maybe a few other boys from different classes..."

_She must be talking about those three..._ Yuki thought, thinking up the images of Fujio, Leon, and Tooru all grinning and posing. _Saiki-kun actually can act somewhat normally with the rest of his wizard fivesome. But isn't that if fivesome is even a good word to describe it...? Is it even a word? I've heard of 'foursomes' but not 'fivesomes'... But there's five of them, isn't there? But they were a quartet before they had Saiki-kun... So now they're a quintet! But wait... Isn't that a term you use for singers? Um... Um... Well..._

"Shinoya-san? Are you listening to me?"

The black witch's head snapped up and she quickly laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Whoops! Sorry there, Kotone-chan, I ended up ranting a bit in my head... I always get so lost in my thoughts that I end up losing track of reality! I'm just a cute pretty girl who always has her head up in the clouds, right? Sorry if I ended up startling you with my eccentricities..."

Tsukino's eyes widened ever so slightly before she just chuckled, confusing the blond girl for a few moments. "S-Shinoya-san... You're really honest, aren't you?"

"Me? Honest?" Yuki thought it over. "I guess... I never really noticed that all that much either... But that's because it's easy to be so honest."

_I have bigger secrets than this world can imagine... So by comparison, simple facts that would normally embarrass someone else don't make much of an impression on me. It's easy to be honest over simple things like that while hiding my heart away... Or, it used to be easy. Now, it's steadily getting a little more difficult to completely hide my true feelings... Well, at least I'm stubborn enough, right?_

"I envy that, Shinoya-san," Tsukino stated. "I'm pretty sure Shidoosha-kun must adore that, too..."

"Kotone-chan. Saiki-kun isn't my boyfriend." _Although I really do wish that he was... It would be awesome if a day ever comes where I can proudly say that he is my boyfriend... Too bad that's impossible. Boo..._ "We're just... Um, we're kind of friends. I don't know what Saiki-kun considers me actually..." _He probably considers me a dangerous, troublesome, childish little freaking bundle of turbulence waiting to happen... Oh yeah, now ain't THAT a comforting reality to the lovely dream-like lovey-lovey relationship the whole damn school seems to think we have? Good grief..._

"Is that so?" Kotone seemed a little surprised at the news before she quickly smiled. "Well, there's no doubt that you two are close..."

"Yeah, we're pretty close." _As close as mice and cats, but wait... Those sorts of friendships seem much too common these days. How about a palace guard and a lovestruck street rat in the middle of Arabian Nights? Wait, I don't even think that makes much sense... Um..._

The black witch swiftly wet her lips in distaste.

"Well, not really. It probably seems that way since we've know each other... Saiki-kun and I, that is... We've been acquainted for a little over a few years... We might be use to each other for the most part... Or, I'm really use to Saiki-kun's strange behavior. Like I said, I have no idea how he really feels about me." _Though I bet he probably still holds a bit of a grudge against me..._

"Heh. He certainly seems fond of you though, Shinoya-san. Though the truth is that I..."

"Oh, would you just look at the time, Kotone-chan?" Yuki gasped as she grabbed her classmate's shoulders to point at the clock. "We've been conversing for way too long! If we don't get back to class right now, sensei—and Saiki-kun too, I bet—would serve my head on a silver platter and wouldn't that suck? I'd much rather have gold but it would clash with my hair!"

"U-Uh, hey, um... Shinoya-san, don't you think that you just may be overreacting just a little bit...?"

"Of course, I'm overreacting! But seriously, we need to get to class since you're obviously feeling better anyway! NOW COME ON, KOTONE-CHAN!" And with that, she practically dragged the other lavender-haired girl, bed sheets and all, out the door and off to class.

"W-Wait up, Shinoya-san...!"

It was an eventful day so far for Tsukino Kotone, to say the same, nevertheless.

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and beam widely. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki cheerfully skipping as she carries her school bag over her shoulder, clad in her Misora Junior High Uniform.)_

"Are you sure that Kotone-chan likes Erizawa-kun, Yuki-chan?"

"My love-love sense is never wrong, Doremi-chan! Well that and she kinda admitted it herself..."

"Well THAT says a lot, Yuki-chan..."

"D-Don't be so mean, Kurumi-chan...! I would have figured it out whether she told me or not!"

"Whatever you say, my dear friend..."

"Huh..." Doremi leaned against the wall as the three girls discussed, folding her arms as the pink witch blinked in thought before turning to Kurumi. "Isn't Erizawa-kun trying to court you, Kurumi-chan?"

"One of many... So is Adachi Itsuki-kun in our class. Why? It's not like it makes much of a difference." The gray witch stated, waving her finger. "They're just admirers and I'm not interested in any of them! My ideal guy is someone who knows a really practical way to handle the situation and has a really kind heart... Not to mention I'd like it if my boy was witty, clever, and very interesting..."

_That sounds like Saiki-kun..._ Yuki frowned at the thought before banishing it with a feisty nod._ No way! Saiki-kun is already yet to be taken by me! Kurumi-chan would probably go for someone famous or something... Wait... NO! Saiki-kun is MINE! She can't have him!_

"Yuki-chan, is there something wrong?" Kurumi asked, ever clueless to the black witch's inner turmoil. "You're acting really weird again and it's really starting to worry me a bit, actually..."

"It's nothing!" she shouted in response, freaking out the gray witch just a little with the sudden outburst. "Just promise me one thing, okay Kurumi-chan?"

"Eh...? What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Promise you won't ever decide to like Saiki-kun, alright? I know it's silly of me to worry about it... But Kurumi-chan's very mature, womanly, and she's really elegant and refined too, so... I..." Yuki twiddled with her fingers, clearly flushed. "I-I just worry as all... I don't stand a chance against a polished jewel like Kurumi-chan... Even if I'm cute as everyone says, I still... Um... I'm just not womanly at all... Since I'm as flat as a pancake..."

"Yuki-chan, you're in junior high, they just haven't grown in yet," The child model seemed amused, patting the blond girl's shoulders. "Stop worrying about that. I'm just an early bloomer is all so it's all good, mon ami."

"We had an issue like this in fifth grade a couple of years back," Doremi smiled, seeming a little embarrassed at the memory. "I really envied Okada-san back then... As well as Tamaki-san..."

"Okada-san? That's the really tall brunette who's super athletic, right?" Yuki perked up. "She's nice though a little shy... But I don't think that poor girl gets along with the SOS trio... Weird, I can't seem to befriend the Toyoken duo just cuz they annoy me so much... I tend to avoid the annoying people without realizing it."

Both Doremi and Kurumi looked at her in exasperation, confusing the black witch a little.

"Eh? What's with the weird stares, you two? Did I say something wrong, I wonder? Miiii..."

"Yuki-chan, you're just..." The red head's smile twitched just a bit as Sayoko sighed a little at Shinoya's cluelessness. "You're just so _(brutally)_ honest, you know that? It's really amazing _(and also kind of scary) _how you can just shout out the truth without much thought..."

"Ha-ha... Kotone-chan something like that earlier, too..." Yuki smiled sadly before she realized what she was doing and quickly waved her hands like crazy, clearly on the defensive. "O-Of course, that's just something that Kotone-chan HAPPENED to say about me that HAPPENS to seem to be true! U-_Uguuuu_! I'm not really sure if it _is_ or not, but it sure does _seem_ to be, don't it?"

"You don't need to freak out like that, Yuki-chan," Kurumi stated as she shook her head with a light chuckle. "Doremi-chan was just stating something... Surely, she doesn't mean anything by it, right?"

"Err... I guess not, uguuuu." The black witch gave a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders. "But weren't we supposed to talk about how crazy it is for a totally sweet and cute girl like Tsukino Kotone-chan to like a creepy and downright rude jerk like Erizawa-kun?"

"It's really not that weird if she decided to start liking him while they were actually close friends," the gray witch informed her, waving her finger. "If she started truly liking him then... Well, then that's that! You can't easily brush off something as serious and as complex as true love! Even if he starts being really mean to her, Tsukino-san's heart will only remember the kind Erizawa-kun that she likes and she'll start making up excuses for herself as to why she should overlook such normally unforgivable and thoughtless behavior!"

"Really? I never thought of it that way..." Doremi stated in amazement though she turned thoughtful. "Though now that I think about it... I've had a lot of infatuations with guys... Though most of them were short-lived... And now that I think about it... Even when Akatsuki-kun done that..."

_Kidnapped Hana-chan, I mean... Even when he done that, I still couldn't find it in my heart to dislike him or to even feel disappointed... All I really felt was hurt and shock... And my heart felt like it was ripped in half, too... So when Akatsuki-kun decided to return Hana-chan after all, I was more than just relieved... I really thought it was destiny or something... But after what Kurumi-chan just said... I realize that I've overlooked quite a few instances in Akatsuki-kun's behavior that would have normally disgusted me if it were anyone else... And not only that... I wonder if..._

She casted Yuki a curious glance as if realizing something and the black witch perked up and stared back in slight confusion.

_I wonder if that's the reason why no matter now cold and indifferent Saiki-kun is... Then Yuki-chan is always willing to overlook his behavior in light of the one she loves? Even though I don't know what 'her' Saiki-kun is like is comparison to the Saiki-kun who doesn't like me..._

"Doremi-chan, what's with that thoughtful stare? It looks like you're trying to work a Sudoku puzzle..."

"Oh, no... It's nothing..."

_Someone with a kind heart that's just misunderstood by everyone... A kind, precious heart that you can't help but adore... Is Saiki-kun really that type of person?_

Shinoya twitched a little though she wasn't quite sure why and just folded her arms, her frown deepening in distaste as she thought things over a little in her head.

"So if Kotone-chan's just going to overlook Erizawa-kun's thoughtless behavior... Then that just leaves one thing and one thing only left to do about it, right?"

"One thing and one thing only?" Doremi repeated with her face clearly a little confused. "Eh? What would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurumi and Yuki both smirked, speaking at the same time as they held up their pointer finger as if it was blatantly practical.

"We set those two up."

* * *

"So you're going to start matchmaking already, Yuki-chan? Shouldn't you think things over a little more first?"

"Eh? Is it too soon already, Onpu-onee-sama? But I figured that if Erizawa-kun and Kotone-chan were to get together, then not only would Kotone-chan be happy but Erizawa-kun wouldn't tease her anymore! This would solve Kotone-chan's troubles for sure!"

"But sometimes there are situations that are best to leave alone, right?" Momoko asked with a laugh, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"Although it is quite unforgivable that he made poor Tsukino-san cry," Aiko agreed, wiping off a plate that had gathered dust. "Maybe this hook-up will be good for 'em after all."

"That all depends if it works," Moriko hummed, arranging the daisies in a vase. "Why don't we use the vase comparison to show Erizawa-kun that Tsukino-san really is a diamond among rocks?"

"The vase comparison?" Hazuki repeated while Akemi coughed in the middle of her needlework.

"I-It... It's something Moriko-chan learned from this book her mother read..."

"Is it really?" Hana asked, clearly curious.

"Was that book French by any chance?" Kurumi asked, her interest perked. "I think I've heard of that before, ah... _Notre-Dame de Paris_, right? By the same guy who wrote _Les Misérables_, right? It was a really nice story though it still had quite a tragic ending with just as tragic characters though now that I think about it..."

"I never heard of that before..." Yuki muttered as she pouted childishly before the gray witch just waved her hand with a laugh.

"It's a story about a hunchback, Yuki-chan."

"We can talk about that later," Moriko snapped, just getting straight to the point of the 'vase comparison'. "The point is, imagine if you will... There are two vases side by side with flowers in them. The vase on the right is a beautiful, crystalline vase that automatically catches your eye while the one on the left is much more modest, dusty, old, and even cracked. Which vase would you choose?"

"The crystalline one, right?" Momoko wondered. "After all, the crystal vase is much more beautiful than the other vase from what I can tell..."

The other girls, save for Yuki who looked surprisingly thoughtful just nodded their heads. The black witch bit her lip, sighing heavily.

_But... In that case, can't you just paint and decorate the other vase to make it pretty? Other than just leaving it beside a wondrous vase that would clearly overshadow it..._

"Now, think. The flowers in the crystalline vase are all wilted and stiff, but the flowers in the other much more plain vase are beautiful and fragrant... They are actually quite dazzling, if you will. Will you still choose the crystalline vase after seeing both flowers?"

Silence.

"I... I would probably swap the flowers if that were the case," Kurumi admitted, a bit sheepish. The florist however just shook her head.

"But people can be the same way. So it's not that easy, Kurumi-chan."

"Oh really?"

Yuki just blinked as the green-haired girl continued explaining, though the black witch had started tuning her out by this point.

_Can't you just paint the plain vase and water the wilted flowers of the crystalline vase? It sounds like there's a lot more to it, but still... I'm not quite sure what the point is..._

"Hey Mori-pon... I'll just go find Kotone-chan right now, okay?"

"H-Hey wait, Yuki-chan, were you even listening? There's still things to do and...!"

"It'll be fine, so bye!"

The black witch shut the door on her way out.

The rest of the girls all just looked confused.

"Yuki-chan...?"

* * *

"_Arukou, arukou watashi wa genki"_

_("Let's go on a walk, let's go on a walk, I feel great")_

Yuki walked through the streets, singing softly out of habit.

"_Aruku no daisuki don-don ikou"_

_("I love to walk so let's get going right now!")_

The black witch trailed off in the middle of her song before sighing. "Should I really be singing a cheerful song when I myself don't feel all too cheery? Oh, whatever! If I want to sing, then I should sing!"

She went right back to singing, her voice even louder.

"_Sakamichi TONNERU kusappara_

_Ipponbashi ni dekoboko jari-michi_

_Kumo no su kugutte kudari-michi"_

_("On slopes, streets, tunnels, marvelous grass..._

_On Japanese bridges, gravel roads..._

_Crawling under spider webs, and even downhill!")_

"Shinoya-san, is that you?"

"Oh, Kotone-chan?"

Yuki immediately stopped singing and rushed over to her lavender-haired classmate, grasping her hands with wide sparkling brown eyes.

"Weird~! I found Kotone-chan in the middle of town and not during school..."

"I-I do live in Misora too, Shinoya-san..." Kotone smiled in exasperation, feeling her brow twitch just a bit. "You're even livelier here than I would have thought possible..."

"Eh, really?" Yuki's eyes were glittering and sparkling like sequins, almost completely freaking out Tsukino. "I didn't think that it seemed that way, Kotone-chan~!"

"I-It does seem that way though..." She laughed, the sound a little forced due to just how weirded out she was by the other girl's daunting eccentricity. "Um... So what are you doing here...?"

"Would you be angry if I decided to get completely nosy and get more information on your relationship with Erizawa-kun?"

Silence. Kotone laughed.

_She really IS so brutally honest!_

"Um... If you come with me while I go shopping, I might be able to explain a little at a time, Shinoya-san."

Yuki beamed, nodding.

"Okay! It's a deal!"

* * *

"Um... Is it broccoli? Or cauliflower?"

"That's broccoli. It's supposed to be good for you... Can't you tell the difference, Kotone-chan?"

"The truth is... Ur, I really can't tell the difference between colors, Shinoya-san..."

"Really? Like how I'm wearing a red ribbon right now?"

"I-Isn't that what you always wear?"

"Urr..."

_I wear a blue one to school... So I guess Kotone-chan's just colorblind or something... Is this what Kotone-chan even needed me for, I wonder?_

"You should get salmon for the fish, Kotone-chan... I mean, that's what I suggest."

"Thank you. Shinoya-san."

"So..." Yuki pushed the cart while Tsukino picked things out to buy. "Is there really something going on between you and Erizawa-kun?"

Kotone perked up in the middle of grabbing apples, staring at the black witch apprentice in surprise as well as confusion. "Oh... What else is there that you need to know about Erizawa-kun and me anyway?"

"I need to know if you'd like the idea of being his girlfriend," Yuki stated bluntly while comparing pudding cups. "Is it alright, Kotone-chan?"

"W-What?" Tsukino gasped, sputtering as she did with her face flushed. "W-What is it exactly that y-y-you are talking about, Shinoya-san?"

"Am I not being obvious?" The black witch shot her a confused stare before proceeding to push the cart over to the cash register so that her classmate would be able to pay for all of her groceries. "Come on, Kotone-chan! I think we have everything you need so let's just wrap this up!"

"O-Oh, uh, right..." Kotone followed after her shakily; there was no doubt that she was amazed that Yuki could jump from something like that so casually. "H-Hey, um... Shinoya-san...? I wouldn't mind. I really wouldn't."

A smirk slipped across the blond girl's face, her golden side curls twitching as a result.

_I knew it._

* * *

"Okay, thankfully there aren't a lot of groceries so carrying them to Kotone-chan's house should be no problem!"

"Really, you don't have to help me, Shinoya-san..."

"Shinoya Yuki is a cute girl who doesn't like seeing other cute girls struggling, Kotone-chan! Don't worry about it, alright?"

"A-Ah... Um... Alright... Thank you, Shinoya-san."

"It's no problem, no problem!"

Kotone took the other bag from the black witch, sighing as she stepped up towards the Tsukino household. "Well, here's my house. I'll see you at school then, Shinoya-san?"

"Yup! Good luck with Erizawa-kun!"

The lavender-haired girl nodded enthusiastically as Yuki waved good-bye before skipping off so that her classmate was able to enter her house only to head back outside only twenty minutes later, dusting off her skirt.

"Now that I have that settled..."

Unknowist to her, brown eyes followed her movements from a nearby bush, through sneaky black binoculars of course.

_I have no decency or shame but I'm still curious and bored, so I'm going to just stalk Kotone-chan right now and no one's gonna do a damn thing about it._

Yuki giggled to herself before she went right back to spying on her poor unsuspecting classmate. "Now let's completely violate Kotone-chan's privacy..."

_Here. I. GO~!_

The black witch proceeded to secretly follow Tsukino Kotone around and spy on her, watching observantly how Tsukino would often stop at a taiyaki stop or help a lost child find their mother. Yuki made a face in confusion.

_Weird... She could have done most of these things earlier? Why on earth is she still outside anyway? We already bought the groceries that she needed together so I really don't understand why..._

"Oh, Tsukino? That you?"

_Ah, finally. Something dramatic is happening._ The black witch perked up in childish curiosity. _I wonder if this means that something interesting is about to happen...? I wonder, I wonder?_

"E-Erizawa-kun!" Kotone gasped in pure surprise as she spotted Erizawa observing her in pure boredom from over a wooden fence. "What a surprise... I didn't think that I'd see you outside of school..."

"Huh, huh," Yuta hopped over the fence, still watching Tsukino indifferently; it was obvious that he was completely oblivious to how his classmate blushed just slightly. "Tsukino, this is an unpleasant surprise."

Kotone flinched before frowning. "No one's around you know... So you don't have to make fun of me, Erizawa-kun."

Erizawa flinched himself. "W-Well, about this morning... Look, you weren't supposed to hear any of that..."

Yuki found herself frowning at how this was going although she wasn't quite sure why she was so bothered about it.

_Despite what he's saying, I can't help but think that it's completely pointless if he doesn't just apologize to Kotone-chan now about what he said. After all, whether she was meant to hear him or not, there's no excuse that he should have said those things in the first place..._

"It is fine, really," Kotone cut him off, surprisingly thinking something very similar to what Yuki was thinking at the moment. _You still didn't have to say them..._ "Erizawa-kun, is there something else you'd like to say to me?"

"W-Well..." Yuta took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Not really..."

"You aren't going to apologize to me, Erizawa-kun? That's really cruel." The lavender-haired girl smiled ruefully, her cream-colored eyes getting a little misty as well as watery. "But if you really do have nothing to say, then I'll just be on my way, so..."

"Eh? Why do I need to apologize? I already explained myself, didn't I?" Erizawa raised an eyebrow, unaware of how Kotone winced at his statement. "I can't help what I say, Tsukino... Especially if what I say is something that is true. Isn't that right, Tsukino?"

The addressed girl's eyes jolted wide before she dropped her gaze shamefully, shaking a bit.

_He doesn't understand... He's just brushing it off like it's nothing... I've suspected it for a while, but now there's no doubt about it..._

She hiccupped as she covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, much to Erizawa's shock.

_Erizawa-kun, he just doesn't..._

"T-Tsukino...?"

_He doesn't even care about how I really feel!_

"E-Excuse me... Allergies..." Tsukino muttered pathetically and unconvincingly, making Yuta's lips part in surprise, having no idea what to say now. By this point, the thin line of Shinoya Yuki's patience had completely snapped.

_T-This guy...! I can't believe it!_

"Oh, Kotone-chan, you're still out!" she gasped out as she approached them, making both Tsukino and Erizawa stare at her in surprise. "Wow, and Erizawa-kun! What a surprise!"

Yuki smiled brightly, though it certainly didn't reach her eyes and there was no doubt of the murderous dark aura leaking out of her usually carefree atmosphere.

_I can't believe he made Kotone-chan cry again... This is..._

"Heya! How are you?"

_This is completely unforgivable._

"S-Shinoya-san..." Kotone murmured, quickly wiping away her tears as the black witch walked up to them, her smile still absurdly forced.

"Shinoya?" Erizawa blinked twice as she turned to face him, her smile widening just a bit while he opened his mouth to comment...

Only to be promptly and brutally slapped across the face by her, his cheek already bruising and swelling up as he reached to touch it, completely in shock.

Shinoya Yuki had just _hit_ him.

Cheery, always happy and smiling, all-around friendly Shinoya _Yuki_ just _hit_ him.

"I don't like it when cute girls end up crying," the black witch stated in a light tone despite what had just happened as she retracted back her abusing hand as she playfully stuck out her tongue. "That was really mean of you to say just now, Erizawa-kun."

"S-Shinoya-san..." Tsukino began, finally grabbing Yuki's hand as her expression soon darkened as if she was possessed by some sort of vengeful spirit.

"Kotone-chan may like you enough to overlook your selfishness and cluelessness, but you're no one that I'm willing to spare." _The only person I would spare would be Saiki-kun._ "You're a cruel, heartless _bastard_, you know that?"

"Wait, Shinoya-san..." Kotone was cut off when the blond girl spun around on her heel, taking her fellow classmate's wrist.

"The funny thing," Shinoya sneered one last time at the utterly baffled Erizawa, still feeling pretty huffy. "I can't understand why someone you're so mean towards would hold you on such a high pedestal in their life. I can't understand why you're always such a jerk towards Kotone-chan! Guys like you are the absolute worst! Come on, Kotone-chan."

"W-Wait..." was all Tsukino had to say as she was yanked away from Erizawa though she quickly mouthed 'I'm sorry' towards him, surprising him even further before turning back to the black witch and whispering, "Did you really mean all of that, Shinoya-san?"

"Does that matter, Kotone-chan?"

"I don't think you understand completely..." Kotone whispered, murmuring gently. "But you didn't have to tell Erizawa-kun off like that."

_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the kind of girl who figures things out easily..._ Yuki frowned as she thought this, wetting her lips as she did. _How can you expect me to figure anything out if you don't give me a hint?_

"Kotone-chan, please... I may not be a very good friend of yours... But I refuse to turn a blind eye to a crying cute girl... Believe me."

"You're more than what people think, huh Shinoya-san?" The lavender-haired girl smiled ruefully making her classmate just perk up in confusion.

"Eh?"

"TSUKINO, SHINOYA, WAIT JUST A MOMENT!"

The two girls stopped dead in her tracks, Shinoya blinking in confusion before she took on a cat-like expression.

"I just knew he was going to chase us after being told off by an adorable bishoujo."

"Erizawa-kun!" Kotone gasped, automatically blushing as he ran up to them, looking understandably annoyed though it was pretty obvious he felt humiliated and guilty as well.

"I-I... I'm not completely heartless, Shinoya." Best he could come up with. "It's just... You make wearing you heart on your sleeve so easy... Tsukino, I'm sorry."

Tsukino smiled, giggling just a bit. "You're just disappointed that I'm not like Sayoko-san, right?"

Yuta flushed red just as Yuki glanced at him, her expression curious.

_Oh, would you look at that? This is turning cliché..._

"I might forgive you on Kotone-chan's behalf..." she started, making Erizawa perk up just as she grinned, shoving a surprised Kotone onto him. "THINK FAST, BAKA!"

"Wah~! S-Shinoya-san!"

_CRASH!_

Yuki innocently whistled as she turned heel yet again and walked away, her grin wide and feeling somewhat satisfied with the result of her classmate now on top of the object of her affections, both of their faces flushed.

"I'm done here today."

They didn't react even as she proceeded to run, squealing.

"WAHOO~!"

...Well, she certainly was an odd one indefinitely.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, the magic club has a new member!"

"Wow, that's impressive, Doremi-chan!"

Doremi smiled, grinning as she giggled. "You wouldn't believe who it is, too..."

"Who?" Yuki smiled in return, her expression purely curious.

"Well..."

"Shinoya-san! Harukaze-san!"

"Oh, Kotone-chan!" The black witch called out in surprise as she saw Kotone waving cheerfully in a witch get-up similar to Serika's, giggling. "You?"

"Akiyama-san's magic makes miracles... Besides, I really enjoy a few enchantments myself..."

"I see..." Yuki stated right at the time Akiyama herself walked up, signaling for the members to return to her club. "Oh, Serika-chan, hold up..."

Just as Kotone and Doremi left laughing, she grabbed Serika's arm, holding up a finger to her lips with a wink.

"Be sure to show Kotone-chan the color of friendship, okay? She may be doing well with Erizawa-kun nowadays, but that idiot's still fawning over Kurumi-chan it seems..."

Akiyama didn't react but Shinoya smiled anyway in gratitude, releasing her arm.

"Good luck, right?"

Serika only smiled softly in return before heading back with the other members.

Yuki could only laugh.

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now seen with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Kurumi-chan's so pretty... There really is no wonder that she's a model..._

_Doremi: Though, she really doesn't eat much..._

_Kurumi: That's just because models have to be on strict diets! Don't worry about it, you two!_

_Hazuki: Diets aren't good for you, Kurumi-chan._

_Aiko: I'm gettin' a little worried..._

_Momoko: As am I._

_Moriko: As long as she's healthy, right?_

_Akemi: Her life... Is it really that difficult?_

_Onpu: It's probably harder than mine... But does she even want to be working that hard?_

_Hana: What do you mean by that, Onpu?_

_Yuki: Kurumi-chan... Damn... Don't make me worry..._

_Kurumi: I really am... I really am fine..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Working Beyond Your Limit Is Her Style!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	15. Working Beyond Your Limit Is Her Style!

"Are you skipping lunch again, Kurumi-chan?"

"Is that a problem, Yuki-chan? I already had an extra large breakfast."

"You still need to eat though, Kurumi-chan," Yuki stated this as if it were a fact before handing the gray witch the leftovers of her bento, her smile obviously strained. "Here, you can have this."

_In all honesty, I really admire Kurumi-chan for her strength and beauty... Is it normal to worry that one day, Saiki-kun may start to like her? If that happens, I..._

"Thank you, mon ami. Or should I say mon _amie_," Kurumi winks. "You do refer to yourself as 'boku' after all..."

The black witch, clearly not understanding it, just nodded.

"Uh-huh..."

_She confuses even me sometimes with her weird quirks although I really shouldn't be the one to talk... Still, I am supposed to be working with Kurumi-chan and as such, I am expected to be her friend, right? So, I still have to care about her whether that's right or not._

The child model nibbles just a bit at the rice she received and Yuki takes a deep breath.

_You know something too, no matter how strange or unnatural it feels... Or even how I feel about certain matters at times such as these..._

"Thank you for the food, Yuki-chan. I really do appreciate it, you know."

"I-It's nothing, Kurumi-chan."

_I think I've just picked up Saiki-kun's knack for worrying... Um, that's normal right?_

And when Kurumi beams her best genuine smile, the black witch can only smile back in slight uncertainty.

_Whatever it takes._

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

* * *

Isn't Kurumi the only witch apprentice (other than Doremi and Poppu, of course) that I haven't done an 'episode' on based on her growing relationship with Yuki?

I've done the other girls in the order of Hazuki, Momoko, Moriko, Hana, Aiko, Akemi, and Onpu... So, yeah. They're all good. Great! Moving on...

I guess this is sort of a turning point for Kurumi, as well though... It's not as good as I wanted it to be...

But there was an extra Omake written just for kicks. Happy 2011 everyone~ We get to know the... in all honesty, the youngest (by how long ago she was created standards) main heroine witch of mine. Not literally, though... Actually, the youngest of all the Ojamajos (including the real ones from Doremi to Momoko, excluding Hana and Poppu of course) is Yuki.

Moriko is the oldest. Kurumi is only younger than her and Momoko... Akemi is just somewhere in the middle.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Working Beyond Your Limit Is Her Style!_

_Lesson: Some people work harder than others because they're more inspired. Others work harder just because they're stubborn. You gotta learn to adapt and help these people when they need it!_

There was a flash.

_Snap. Snap._

"Way to go, Kurumi, just like that!"

Yuki gasped with amazement as the child model posed in front of the camera, sure and refined like always.

_Kurumi-chan... She really is like an exotic beauty that you just don't see everywhere... I really envy her..._

"I need water~!" Sayoko exclaimed, making an X with her arms, sweating a bit from being in the heat so long. "Break time, break time, _s'il vous plait_! Please!"

The black witch perked up and carelessly handed her water bottle to the gray witch without thinking, making the elegant mature young woman just raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't you already drink from that, Yuki-chan?"

"Is that a problem?" She blinked, clueless shaking her bottle. "Do you not want to drink after me, Kurumi-chan? I don't have any transmittable diseases from my mouth... And we're both girls so I think it's alright."

"It's still indirect kissing no matter how carefree you are with it... Also, I'm not big on swapping germs."

"But your hands have lots of germs on them too and us girls are always holding hands all the time! Isn't that the same thing, Kurumi-chan? Tell me that, why don't you?" The black witch puffed her cheeks in an adorable pout and then Kurumi stared, her eyes blank.

"Yuki-chan... Honestly... You are... You're..."

She then pinched the other girl's cheeks, earning a yelp as the gray witch cooed, giggling at how flushed the younger blond was.

"You're so adorable~! Your naïveté is just too adorable, mon ami~!"

"Kurumi, don't you mean mon _amie_?" Yamasaki interjected before handing his 'daughter' some vitamin water that she accepted gracefully. "Yuki-chan is a young girl after all."

"I know, but she sometimes acts like those flustered moe boys that you'd see on certain anime... It's very cute, not to mention there are days where she uses 'boku' for some weird reason..." Kurumi laughed, pinching a bit of Shinoya's golden blond hair before twirling it around her fingers. "I hope you don't mind, Yuki-chan."

"I-I really don't understand what you're talking about, so whatever Kurumi-chan."

_Although for some reason... My gut tells me that I should be really annoyed at that..._

"It's fine if you don't cuz you're still young after all," The gray witch winked before sipping her water bottle, shaking her head as she sighed happily. "Now that hits the spot!"

"My water probably tastes the same, Kurumi-chan," Yuki found herself mumbling, still feeling a little insulted. "But anyway, aren't you done yet? Onee-sama may be too busy to bother with me, but you're the one who ended up dragging me to your photo shoots..."

"I get lonely." Well that was certainly understandable enough.

"Well, that I can get but still, Kurumi-chan..."

"Did you ever notice that you have a pet name for all of the other girls except for me?"

"Huh? That's really random." Shinoya blinked twice before just sighing heavily. "And can you tell me what of that exactly, Kurumi-chan? There's wrong with it, is there?"

"But it's something that I noticed!" Kurumi protested, waving her finger in a scolding manner. "There's Do-chan, Hazu-pi, Ai-yan, Mori-pon, Aki-mai, Momamai, Hani, and you're always calling Onpu-chan 'big sister' or should I say 'onee-sama'..."

"Is that bad?" Yuki frowned, a little irritated and still confused on where exactly her much more mature in appearance look-alike was getting at. _She forgot to mention the boys... Sai-chi, Aka-chan, Fuji-kun, Leo-san, To-ki... I've even referred to Akio-kun as Kiyo-kun before now that I think about it... But still, I really don't understand Kurumi-chan at all... What does she even want from me anyway? Should I just give her a pet name too? But, I don't know what to call her! I don't even know Kurumi-chan that well yet anyway!_

Silence.

_...Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing when I'm with her? Getting to know her better?_

"Sayoko, would you like some bread?" one young woman asked Kurumi, making the child model nod as she took the packet carefully, opening it and biting.

"...Is it hard work?"

"Hmm?" The gray witch swallowed down the bread, giving the black witch a questioning stare as she just asked again.

"I'm talking about being a model, Kurumi-chan. Is it not hard work?"

"Of course it is, but it's worth it to me," Kurumi bit carefully, swallowing the rest of the wheat and miraculously without getting any crumbs. "But then there's certain concern... A model and an actress's main tool is her body... So I have to take really good care of myself. I have to eat a proper diet and I have to stay in tip-top shape! Practicing martial arts is very efficient, especially when you find yourself cornered by some sort of creep."

At the mental image of Oyajide, Yuki found herself nodding in total agreement. "Definitely. Is that why you always have rabbit food for lunch? Even if it's just rice, you should probably add flavor... You know, like butter or something."

"Buttered rice? Now _that's_ not weird," the gray witch laughed at how simple the other girl was being. It was a bit of a relief, actually. "You really are something really special, Yuki-chan."

"Hau, please tell me something that I haven't already heard please. It's starting to get very old and it's already lost its touch." _But that's always unless Saiki-kun says it that is... I'm always willing to make Saiki-kun the one and only prime exception._

"How about I say this instead then, Yuki-chan? _Je __t'adore_."

"I don't speak French. Why do you insist on speaking it if I can't understand you, Kurumi-chan?"

"Forget it then, alright? It's like the saying '_Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_', or in Japanese, _'The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of'_. It's hard to explain, mon ami."

Yuki pursed her lips in a pout but just nodded dutifully.

"I guess, Kurumi-chan."

_Though I'm still really confused..._

* * *

"Momo-chan, I wish to be taught how to make a cake!"

"...Huh?"

Momoko blinked as Yuki cornered her in the Mahou-Dou kitchen, looking desperate.

"See, I heard just the other day from Akatsuki-kun that Saiki-kun likes chocolate so I'm going to make him a nice chocolate cake! Please, Momo-chan! You're really the only person I can ask! Plus, I know that Akio-kun let you borrow one of his cookbooks the other day..."

At the mention of Akio, the yellow witch felt her face redden as she nodded, taking out the said cookbook that even the black witch had to admit looked pretty cute.

"I wanted to make something nice and he said that I should try a few recipes from here, so I'm still experimenting... There's a good recipe for scones in here..."

"Yeah, I don't know what those are, Momo-chan. Can you make a cake and then teach me how to make that same cake?" She took the American's hands, her brown eyes sparkling in expectation. "Please? I'll do anything, honorable pastry teacher."

Asuka blinked twice before she chuckled, amused and adoring. "Well, how can I deny a face like that, Yuki-chan? How about we start simple with making easy strawberry shortcake first?"

"Ooh! I like strawberry shortcake!" The black witch brightened like a child would in a manner very similar to that of Makihatayama Hana's. "How is it that we should start preparing the shortcake, teacher Momo-chan?"

"It's simple, Yuki-chan..." Momoko began just as a crash cut her off, earning Yuki to perk up in curiosity.

"Did Doremi-chan break something again...? I'll go check."

Momentarily pushing aside her pastry lesson, the black witch skipped into the main part of the Mahou-Dou, blinking in surprise as she saw what caused the crash.

Sayoko Kurumi had collapsed.

"KURUMI-CHAN?" she shouted without thinking, rushing to the gray witch's aid, helping her up. "Kurumi-chan, are you alright? What happened? Speak to me! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"I-I'm not... Urgh... I'm not dying yet, Yuki-chan..." was all the child model could mumble, wincing as she opened her eyes weakly. "I-I just... It's nothing..."

"If collapsing in the middle of the shop and scaring the living daylights out of me as a result is nothing then I would like to see what something is." Yuki rolled her eyes, hating herself for being so worried despite not being able to help it. But it was normal, since the blond girl had zero experience in having people randomly collapsing in the middle of the day. "Come on, I'll carry you and get you some water..."

_She wasn't like this at the photo shoots so why now...? It's really strange and I don't like being this worried... Man, Kurumi-chan can be such a handful... And she's heavy! Though I probably shouldn't say something like that if I value anything... I know how I would react if someone had said something like that to me... Sheesh..._

"Yuki-chan, what happened?" Doremi asked as she, Hazuki, and Aiko walked in, looking confused before their expressions morphed into surprise and worry at the sight of the scene. "Ku-Kurumi-chan!"

"I'm fine..." Kurumi sighed with an easy smile as she sat up and stood while leaning on the black witch still. "Don't worry about me, alright? I just tripped and dropped one of Majorika's dishes... I'll pay for it later to make up for it."

"Well, you better," Majorika's grave voice huffed as she walked in with her arms folding, Lala in cat form beside her. "Kurumi, you're still working in the shop while Onpu's working... And even though Moriko's at her greenhouse and Akemi is practicing... You shouldn't push yourself to your limit."

"A limit is where you faint or give up. I don't think it's a big deal, Majorika," the gray witch smiled, brushing off her ruffled skirt before adjusting her brooch. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl and this is a big world, alright?"

"You really shouldn't push yourself though, Kurumi-chan. Majorika's right," Lala stated, looking up with worried amethyst eyes. Momoko stuck her head in by this point, confused on what the hubbub was all about. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? If you're collapsing, that means that you really need rest..."

"But... Well... Hana-chan..."

"Hana-chan's up in her room. Don't worry about her," Doremi informed her, lightly touching Kurumi's shoulder. "Come on, Kurumi-chan..."

_Kurumi-chan's making everyone worry... So it's not just me? I want to do something but for Kurumi-chan, I really don't know what..._ Yuki took a step forward only to trip on a board, yelping. _W-Wait a minute, what?_

Her arms instinctively shot out and wrapped around the only bit of some kind of support she was close to, which unfortunately was...

The gray witch yelped at feeling the black witch's arms around her waist as she landed against her back with an _'oomph!'_ sound escaping her lips. Yuki blinked, realizing something odd as she tightened her grip around Kurumi.

_Oh? She feels almost as thin as I am... But I thought that someone like Kurumi-chan... Or, someone with a chest like Kurumi-chan anyway... For someone like her... For some reason this feels wrong..._

"Y-Yuki-chan, are you alright?" Sayoko asked, still a little shaken up as the blond removed her arms from around her waist, frowning a bit in though. "Sorry that you startled me for a minute there... Did you trip?"

"I... I'm fine for the most part, actually." Yuki shrugged, still feeling kinda awkward for having landed on the gray witch the way she did (and not to mention squeezing her midsection just because she was curious was anymore of a comforting thought) and then she just laughed, rubbing at her forehead with a sigh and 'phew'. "I apologize for having startled you like that... I really need to keep an eye on my feet sometimes..."

"Well, it's good yer alright Yuki-chan, but Kurumi-chan really does need to get goin' so she can go home an' rest," Aiko stepped in, placing a hand on Kurumi's shoulders. "Got it?"

"Oh... I understand, Ai-chan. If everyone wants me to get rest, then okay."

The black witch perked up as Sayoko headed out the door, watching her as she left in surprise before puffing her cheeks.

_I just don't think that Kurumi-chan was supposed to be that skinny, even if she is a model... Maybe she lost weight?_

Her frown deepened at the thought.

_Man, that makes me worry at the very thought... But it just can't be true, right? Kurumi-chan knows how to take care of herself, right?_

* * *

"Excuse me." Saiki stated as he pushed open the door, making Akio yelp and flinch, dropping the wooden spoon and spilling the batter. "Oh, Akio-kun. Greetings. I was getting something for Seki-sensei. Is this some sort of experiment?"

"Sort of," the goldenrod-haired boy admitted a bit sheepish, nervous that he had been caught as he bent down to retrieve his wooden spoon so he could wash it off. "I'm making a new pastry with a recipe I found... Kazuki-kun's going to beg to be the taste tester though... Can't be helped, right?"

The younger prince could only nod in mild agreement before walking towards the bookshelf and pulling out the one that he needed. "You cook?"

Akio shrugged and Saiki easily sensed the hesitance.

"Is there something wrong with it, Saiki-kun?" he asked carefully, gulping a bit. Shidoosha was silent but shook his head.

"No; I'm the one who has to prepare the meals in the house after all and if it's something you like to do, then that's that, isn't it?" Akio calmed down at the statement and Saiki tilted his head to the side as he continued. "Don't looked so troubled, Akio-kun. I won't judge. I don't have right or reason to do so. You've helped Yuki-chan before, right?"

A slight nod. The younger prince just nodded in return, muttering an 'I see' to himself before shrugging.

"Okay. That's fine. Have a nice day, Akio-kun."

"W-Wait!" Yoshida called out just as he reached the door, blushing just a bit. "This may sound a little weird, Saiki-kun... But I've never met someone who wasn't quick to judge like you are, so call it crazy but I'd like to do you a favor... I can make really decent—or at least, Kazuki-kun, Kazuo-kun, and Naoki-kun have called them delicious but I'm not so sure myself really—pastries, like cakes, you know. If you ever need something like that with a certain ingredient, I'm sure I can try to make it... Even if it's a little unusual, I'd like to try anyway."

Saiki stared at him in confusion before just nodding himself.

"I might not need anything, but if I do, I'll let you know, Akio-kun."

Akio brightened just as the black-haired wizard closed the door on his way out.

_Saiki-kun's a strange guy... What sort of flavors does he like anyway? For some reason, I'd really like to know._

* * *

"S-Shinoya-san... I'm really nervous..."

"Calm down, er... Ayamiya right?"

"A-Ayamiya Sayaka desu."

"Ayamiya... Sayaka? Wow, that's such a pretty name! I think that I'll call you Sayaka-chan from now on!"

"Shinoya-san, that's not necessary..!"

"And like as I was saying, _Sayaka-chan_," Yuki stated, flat-out ignoring the girl with long auburn-colored hair and the prettiest ruby-colored eyes, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "You gotta relax! That bow and arrow certainly won't kill you or anything like that, so there is obviously no need to worry!"

Patting her head with a laugh, the black witch smiled widely.

"You got a really good aim, too Sayaka-chan, so we need more archers like you in the kyūdō club! Congrats! Natsu-sempai will be so happy to have you, even if she doesn't really show it...!"

_It's nice to see the kyūdō club growing after all... Though I guess this means that Nishimura-kun, Rika-chan, and I aren't the first year trio anymore... That's right with Sayaka-chan on our team now, we are officially known as the first year quad! Yes!_

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki and Sayaka both perked up in confusion as they spotted Kurumi by the door, looking curious.

_Eh? Kurumi-chan? What is she doing here?_

"Oh... You're showing around a new member?" Sayoko wondered before just smiling. "Oh, okay."

"W-Wow, it's really Sayoko Kurumi-chan..." Ayamiya gasped in awe, her eyes sparkling in wonder, causing the black witch to just look at her as if at a loss before addressing the gray witch.

"Kurumi-chan, is there something that you want? I really am kind of busy right now with Ayamiya Sayaka-chan as you can see..." Shinoya poked at Sayaka though she got no response. "But what's the matter? Do you need something after all?"

"Aw, I can't see mon ami whenever I feel really lonely?" Kurumi asked with her cheeks puffed in a mock pout before turning to the auburn-haired girl and smiling sweetly. "By the way Ayamiya-san, it is very nice to meet you."

Ayamiya's blush deepened and she smiled in relief before rubbing at her eye, laughing nervously.

"S-Same here, Sayoko-san...! I... I'm a huge fan of your work... I really admire you, you know..."

_Oh, is that really so?_

Yuki blinked twice, casting an uneasy glance towards the child model's rather flattered expression.

_Hmm... Sayaka-chan is acting a lot like how I've acted around Onpu-onee-sama before so I guess it shouldn't bother me as much as it's bothering me right now... Actually, I'm not really sure whether or not I should just laugh and pat Sayaka-chan and the back, telling her that we might really get along after all..._

"Thank you, Ayamiya-san." Perhaps it was just the Shinoya girl's imagination that Kurumi's smile twitched just a bit. Was it? "I'll get going now then, if that's the case..."

"Eh? But you need something, don't you, Kurumi-chan?" The black witch asked in surprise, taking a step forward and grasping the gray witch's arm without really thinking first. "Come on; you can tell me what's wrong..."

"I just wanted to say hi, Yuki-chan. You don't need to get so riled up." Kurumi smiled weakly, slipping her arm out of Yuki's grip before just patting her shoulder. "Isn't 'no need to worry' something you usually say? Well, then I'll say it now: there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

The child model squeezed her shoulder lightly as her smile widened and she left the room, the black witch still blinking furiously.

_Wait... What was all that about?_

* * *

"Phew..."

Sayoko wiped off her forehead with a paper towel, her features twitching just a bit as she observed her complexion of her reflection in the mirror.

_Let's see all the 'natural' beauties..._

"Clear... Pale skin..." she murmured, a slight smile spreading across her lips at the sight as she chuckled ruefully. "Thankfully, I'm an early bloomer too... But nothing comes without critique and controversy these days... Yamasaki-san's already troubled enough, isn't he...?"

"_He's too young to take care of a child by himself" they say, "he may be bright but that doesn't mean he's responsible and competent" I've heard... I don't think any of them know anything and despite that, I absolutely have to be perfect... But not so perfect that it causes trouble, no..._

Kurumi wiped off her chin with the back of her head, groaning.

"My stomach's just been emptied... But I really want some rice right now..."

* * *

"President, what's that?"

Doremi perked up at the question Tsukino had asked Akiyama, the pink witch blinking as she turned to stare at the two in confusion.

_Huh? What is Akiyama-san making now? I sure hope that it isn't something suspicious..._

"A... A potion to reduce fatigue and stress! Not only that, but it increases your stamina!" Kotone exclaimed as she held up the said potion, Serika only stoically nodding in confirmation like she tended to. "Wow, this would be useful... But it's only an experiment right? Or is it made for someone?"

_Wait... What was that?_

"Made for someone?" Harukaze repeated in slight surprise, causing Akane to nudge her shoulder, the other magic club members looking exasperated.

"Harukaze-san, have you forgotten?" Reizei asked, looking just a little surprised. "Sometimes the president Akiyama-san makes potions for other students as requests... Surprisingly, since the school board doesn't think they're suspicious or anything—just vitamin water and all that, blah, blah, blah—is allowed. But Akiyama-san's potions work for the most part... So we do indeed get real requests from time to time, and sometimes we're even given money in response!"

"Huh... Sounds like the Mahou-Dou that I work at... Though my friends and I never got any money ourselves for it... In fact, it was all just voluntary work for this elderly woman who needed all the extra help..." Doremi smiled slightly, chuckling at the thought. "Though nothing has really changed except that we're _still _remodeling... It's taking a lot longer than any of us would have imagined..."

_We barely get any customers nowadays though Majorika still manages to get us all working our tails off... Still, I'm just relieved that all of us are still together after all... Last year, I accepted us being separated but I guess all that worry was for naught in the end. And not only that, but we got Yuki-chan, Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, and..._

"I'm just surprised that Sayoko-san was the one who wanted the potion to begin with," Ichimiya Yuina stated, sighing as Reina could only nod before giggling and sighing happily.

"Though I wouldn't mind making a love potion for Suzushima Masashi-kun in Harukaze-san's class... He's really cool, you know but it's really hard to talk to him... He's in the soccer team too, and sadly enough, that's all that Suzushima-kun really thinks about... Relationships are the last thing on his mind..."

"Really? I have a thing for Adachi Itsuki in Harukaze-san's class as well!" Akane gasped before her eyes turned starry. "We're really good friends but it's really disappointing to see that he's an admirer of Sayoko-san instead! He's absolutely clueless as to how I really feel about him and I actually kind of doubt that the idea has ever crossed him mind before, actually..."

Akane and Reina then blinked as if realizing something, and both slowly turned to Ichimiya, who blinked twice and made a confused face.

"What is it?"

"Ichimiya-san... Is there anyone that _you_ like?"

"Me? Well, I guess Fukushima-kun...?" Yuina folded her arms as she thought it over, and Reina and Akane both looked surprised. "At least... He's the first guy I've ever admired before... I might like him... But I've never liked anyone before though, so..."

"Fukushima Hiroshi? He's in our class..." Reizei whistled in amazement before grinning. "He's a little loud but he does mean well most of the time... He just seems too goofy for someone like you, Ichimiya-san..."

"Eh? Really?"

_Hmm... Now that I think about it, Tsukino-san likes Erizawa-kun but that's beside the point..._ Doremi's eyes suddenly widened as she finally realized something. _Wait... Why would Kurumi-chan need a potion like that anyway? Is her modeling career that stressful? For some reason though, I have a really bad feeling about it..._

"Hey, Harukaze-san?" Harukaze glanced at the Tsukino girl who addressed her, confused. "Um... Akiyama-san wants you to know something... Can you understand her?"

Looking at Akiyama who just mindlessly blinked with her ever empty dark purple orbs, Doremi could only nod.

"Actually... I think I might be able to."

_After all, Yuki-chan makes it look really easy to understand whatever Akiyama-san is 'saying' so just how hard can it be anyway?_

"Akiyama-san...?" the pink witch began in confusion as she walked up to the magic club president, a little curious. "What is it?"

_I-I'm still a little nervous, whether that's somewhat normal to feel around Akiyama-san or not... Man..._

Saying nothing like always, Serika handed Doremi the potion and squeezed the red head's hands as she took it, sighing lightly. Harukaze felt her eyes widen just a bit in surprise at the gesture.

_Oh... I see... I think I get it now..._

"Um... So Akiyama-san is saying that... What you mean is that you're worried? About Sayoko Kurumi-chan because she asked for this so you're a little curious and concerned? Is that is, Akiyama-san?"

The mute black-haired girl could only nod and Doremi's magenta eyes glimmered.

"Oh... Kurumi-chan..."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile widely in amazement. The card reveals to be an image of Kurumi posing for the picture with a wink.)_

"Sai-ki-kun~!"

Saiki perked up when he felt a hand shot out and grab his sleeve, making him just sigh before turning around to face the who he already knew was grabbing him.

"Yuki-chan, I'd like to go home now. What do you want?" he asked in annoyance though he blinked in surprise at the really concerned and slightly scared expression on Yuki's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Um... I-I'm not sure what to do... See, if there's someone who you are worried about though you aren't quite sure why and yet you have this creepy foreboding feeling that something bad might happen a-and it's really scary s-so..."

"Slow down. You're not making much sense." The black-haired wizard frowned in annoyance but poked the black witch's forehead, his lips twitching. "Explain to me in terms I can understand, alright Yuki-chan?"

The young Shinoya girl puffed her cheeks in a pouting manner.

"I-I am just worried about a friend of mine and I don't know if I really should be or if I'm just overreacting about it like I usually tend to... I'm really not sure."

Her counterpart made a 'huh' sound and removed his finger. "First off, if someone is acting noticeably differently, there might be a reason behind it... Just tell that person that you're worried, if you're not sure, you may mess up and end up getting hurt." Saiki glanced towards the sky before just sighing and patting the black witch on the head affectionately. "Just do what you always do, Yuki-chan. It shouldn't be too hard so you shouldn't have to worry, right?"

"No need to worry is something I always say... So I guess you're right, Saiki-kun..." Shinoya smiled lightly, a soft blush blooming on her features as she looked up with sparkling brown eyes. "Times like this make me realize just why it is I love you so much... You always make me so happy..."

Saiki groaned, completely annoyed that the blond would decide to just randomly blurt that out _now_ when he was really starting to worry about her. Though he was use to it by this point, but _still_...

"Try to assess the situation from now on, alright Yuki-chan?"

A little relieved that he didn't scold her (mostly), the young girl just pressed her forehead against the younger prince's chest, hearing and feeling a comforting heartbeat, her smile slowly widening.

"That's a little hard to do, but I think that if I try hard enough and stubbornly enough, I might be able to do it, eh?"

Saiki shook his head and pushed her away, flicking her forehead in irritation. "There are some things that you can't do even if you work your absolute hardest, princess. There are some things also, however, that you can't do no matter how hard you try or how many people you swindle into helping you... But you can always help out each other when you really do set your mind to it, so don't give up so easily on others."

_I know that feeling, and it's not pleasant. No one ever needs to feel it._

"I-I got it..." Yuki responded, blushing furiously as she rubbed at where he touched her. "Er, Saiki-kun... Do you mind if I tag along with you and Akatsuki-kun? I'll walk home afterwards so you don't have to worry about that troubling you and..."

"Walk home with Doremi-chan instead. You two live closer together."

"I want to walk home with you though, Saiki-kun... Can't we walk home together? Please? I'll promise not to talk and I'll be really nice and quiet... You won't even know that I'm there, really."

Lie. He'd know by the sound of her footsteps and every single time he would look over his shoulder.

"Yuki-chan. No."

Yuki puffed her cheeks in annoyance, hating how her heart felt like it was stuck to a cactus.

"I see... As stubborn as always... Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Saiki-kun."

"Tomorrow. Good luck, Yuki-chan."

She watched him walk away, sighing lightly.

_I should have expected this, but it's still a little painful getting rejected by him... I shouldn't be surprised by anything other than the fact that I'm always asking him about something that I know he won't agree to..._

"Shi... Shinoya-san?"

_Hyu?_

"Takato-kun?" Yuki wondered as she turned behind her to face the rather sheepish glasses-wearing boy, blinking bright pools of chocolaty brown. "Oh, Takato-kun. Hey. Do _you_ want to walk home together?"

_I'd much rather it be Saiki-kun... But he looks really hopeful for some reason so I guess it's okay if I stick around him... Although for some reason, that sounds a little cruel... I wonder why?_

"N-No, it's fine Shinoya-san, er... If you WANT to, though..." Minazuki coughed, trying his best to just stop stammering and talk normally to his ever blissfully oblivious crush. "I-I'll... It's okay..."

The black witch gave him an odd look before shrugging. "Oh. I guess I'll just wait for Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan after all... If you don't mind, Takato-kun..."

"W-Wait, Shinoya-san!" he gasped just as she skipped past him, making the blond pause in her step looking towards him in child-like innocent confusion. "U-Um... Is something troubling you? You seem... You seem a little different from your normally cheerful self."

_...Is it really that obvious? Or maybe it was simply something that Takato-kun could notice... Well, that doesn't really matter either way..._

"Really? I don't feel any different! Maybe the rice I had during lunch wasn't cooked right or something and I'm still sulking over the taste~!" Yuki laughed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "If that really is the case then that means that Takato-kun doesn't need to worry or stress about it or anything like that, kay? Hau, but it's really sweet that you're worried about me, Takato-kun so I really do appreciate it! Thank you!"

Takato blushed heavily, back to stammering as he always did around the Shinoya girl. "I-I ah, no it's fine... I-I wouldn't want S-S-Shinoya-san upset or... W-Well I care about Shinoya-san so it's only natural!"

"You care about me?"

"A-As a friend of course!" he gasped, quickly backtracking as he laughed nervously. "Yes, that's right... Shinoya-san is my friend so it's only natural to worry about her! Friends worry about each other, don't they? Ahahaha..."

Yuki's eyes were sparkling in expectation, and Minazuki felt his mouth go dry at the undoubtedly adorable sight.

_Man... Shinoya-san really is cute... A-And nothing's going on between her and Shidoosha-kun so maybe it's possible... E-Even though she seems to have a thing for Shidoosha-kun despite that, but he doesn't seem too interested in starting a relationship with her—at least, it doesn't seem that he wants to—so maybe if I just act really smooth and refined... M-Maybe we can hang out or something after all...!_

Mind made up, the glasses-wearing brown-haired boy cleared his throat, smiling gently. "Shinoya-san... I really do care about you, so..."

"I get it. We're friends so that's normal." The black witch stated, cutting him off as she took both of his hands, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Takato-kun. You're really great, you know? Thank you so much~!"

Minazuki gasped at feeling his hands in Yuki's softer, more petite ones and his face flushed red.

"Y-Y-You... Ah..." He swooned and fell over, fainted. Shinoya stared in surprise.

_Did I do something wrong? Maybe I accidentally pressed a pressure point in his hands? Yeah, because those totally exist... Either way, I'm sure Takato-kun will wake up eventually, but I can't afford to wait for him, so..._

"Thank you," she repeated as she squatted down, patting Minazuki on the head to show her gratitude. "I really do appreciate this you know, Takato-kun. So one of these days, I will definitely make it up to you."

_But for now, just rest up a bit... And maybe wash and scrub your hands in the sink so this won't happen again... Although I'm not sure how that would help... I'll just be more careful in the future!_

"Doremi-chan!" she called, jumping up and running away to search for her friend, leaving Minazuki all alone and passed out on the floor. "Doremi-chan, where are you?"

And unknownist to her, a smile slowly spread across Takato's face.

* * *

"Doremi-chan, there you are~!"

"Oh, hey Yuki-chan. I was put in charge of cleaning duty."

"I can tell," Yuki giggled at the sight of the pink witch sweeping the floors of the magic clubroom, looking slightly annoyed. "So, are you ready? Can we walk home together, Doremi-chan? And also, can Kurumi-chan come with us?"

"Eh? Didn't she leave right after school like she always does?" Doremi asked in confusion, setting up the broom against the wall. "Why would she wait around for an hour for us and our club activities?"

"I don't know but I also don't know if she really left right away... Actually, no that's a lie. I saw her while I was showing a new member around in the kyūdō club, er Ayamiya Sayaka-chan... Kurumi-chan said hi to us both and I thought she wanted something though she denied it..."

_The funny thing is that she didn't seem as sincere as she should have been... In fact, I could also tell that something was obviously troubling her... But I didn't know what._

"Kurumi-chan ordered a potion from Akiyama-san too," Harukaze stated, frowning at the thought. "Akiyama-san seemed really worried about her too... It was to the point where even I could understand her, and you know how much I struggle with Akiyama-san and her charades..."

_Though Yuki-chan is able to converse with her so easily... Still, this is about Kurumi-chan and I can't help but be worried..._

"How weird... Okay, I'm way too curious now! Let's go look for Kurumi-chan and if we can't find her then we'll just interrogate her before school tomorrow!"

Doremi eagerly nodded. "Alright, let's do that."

_Kurumi-chan... I wonder if she's really alright..._

* * *

And surprisingly enough, the gray witch was waiting patiently for the other two girls by the school gate, leaning against it as she stared at the sky overhead.

"K-Kurumi-chan, there you are!"

Kurumi perked up and turned to see Yuki and Doremi running up towards her, earning a bright smile.

"Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan, there _you two_ are! I've been waiting ages for you two to finish up club activities and show up!"

"Um, Kurumi-chan," the black witch stated when they got up to her, panting just a bit. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Sayoko looked honestly confused, tilting her head to the side. "Um, no... I don't think anything's wrong, yes; everything feels fine and the same as always..."

"You're _lying_!"

Both the gray and pink witch flinched at Yuki's sudden outburst, staring at the normally cheerful blonde's surprisingly hurt and confused expression.

"Y-You're lying... I don't know how I can tell but it's pretty obvious that you're lying to me, Kurumi-chan! Something's definitely changed about you, a-and maybe it's just your character, but..." Shinoya trailed off and her eyes jolted wide in remembrance. "Have you been eating lately, Kurumi-chan?"

Kurumi's eyes widened in pure shock at the question before she shut them tightly, forcing a smile.

"W-What's that supposed to mean, Yuki-chan? Of course I've been eating lately, I mean, sure I've been on bit of a diet, but isn't that normal for girls like me...?"

"It's not normal! It's really bad for you at this age!" Doremi was the one who exclaimed this. "Your body can't handle stress like that and it's really unhealthy for you, too... You can't be dieting, Kurumi-chan! Your body's already perfect the way it is right now...!"

The gray witch blinked, sighing. "Doremi-chan, it was a joke. I'm an actress, remember?"

"You don't joke about things like that, Kurumi-chan..."

Kurumi giggled, hitting her head cute as she stuck her tongue out. "Sorry, but an actress always acts."

_...It seems like she's acting right now no matter how you look at it..._ Yuki frowned at the thought before shaking her head. _Well, we will certainly see about that! I don't like Kurumi-chan thinking she's a better actress than me..._

"In that case, I've been saving up my money so we could get this awesome new cake from my favorite sweets and pastry store, Amai Yume! You see, I'm on really good terms with Hiromi-san, so I might be able to get a discount on that cake and we can all eat it together!" She clapped her hands together, looking cheerful and excited. "I bet it'll taste even sweeter if all three of us enjoy it together!"

"Wait, won't Majorika get angry at us if we're late for work at the Mahou-Dou?" Doremi asked, momentarily forgetting about the child model's supposed issue. "Not that the cake idea doesn't sound nice though, Yuki-chan..."

"I'd rather not." Kurumi stated quite bluntly. "I mean, that's just so many calories..."

"But it's made with cherries, blueberries, and strawberries... One piece of cake won't kill you, Kurumi-chan and better yet, _I'll _take the blame if Majorika gets angry at us!" She pulled both girls close, giggling. "Come on! When was the last time that we ever really enjoyed special girl time? We may all be in the same class, but we're hardly ever alone so this is our chance!"

Seeing no other choice but to agree, both Harukaze and Sayoko just nodded, and Kurumi frowned deeply.

_This really isn't good..._

* * *

"Here you are, Yuki-chan."

"You're the best, Hiromi-san! You really are!"

Hiromi, who was a young woman that had light brown-colored hair tied up in a ponytail and light peach-colored eyes, dressed in a long green shirt, a cream skirt, and even a yellow apron just smiled. "Well, please enjoy your cake. Even young girls need sweets every once in a while, right?"

The blond beamed, brightening up like a light as the sweets girl walked away.

_Hiromi-san's really nice... She's like an older sister~! I like Hiromi-san a lot..._

"This tastes really good!" Doremi gasped in amazement. "Does Hiromi-san really make these cakes herself? Momo-chan would love to try and make something like this!"

_I bet Hana-chan would love it, too... I'll save some just for those two..._

Kurumi poked at her cake with her fork, frowning lightly.

_I don't want any dessert... It'll be so fattening... I'd much rather have fruit salads or something... Even though I used to sample every French dessert that I could get my hands on before realizing that it was making me gain weight..._

"Is there something wrong, Kurumi-chan?" Yuki asked, perking up. "Hiromi-san went through all the trouble of making this cake for us so if you don't even take a bite, it'll be really rude and unforgivable!"

The gray witch perked up at that and quickly attempted to take a bite before just taking it out of her mouth, and setting down her fork. "Um... I'd rather save something like this for Yamasaki-san..."

"But Hiromi-san made this cake for Shinoya Yuki, Harukaze Doremi, and _Sayoko Kurumi_. It wasn't made for Shinoya Yuki, Harukaze Doremi, and _Yamasaki Rikuto_." The black witch puffed her cheeks in annoyance while Kurumi wrapped up the cake and stood up to grab a box to put it in. "Kurumi-chan, I can't be sure that you'll eat it if you don't enjoy it with us!"

Sayoko paused for just a second before turning to smile kindly at the blond. "Yuki-chan, I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Yuki frowned. "Kurumi-chan...?"

She left the Amai Yume, and Doremi looked up from her own cake.

"What just happened to Kurumi-chan anyway?"

Yuki's frown deepened as she bit her lip, her eyes glimmering as if threatening to fill up with tears.

_I-I... I refuse to lose to Kurumi-chan!_

"Hiromi-san!" she shouted, standing up and startling the pink witch beside her.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Shinoya quickly ignored that, running into the employee's room to find Hiromi.

"Please give me the recipe for your cake!"

* * *

"Kurumi-chan, have you been eating normally?"

Kurumi perked up in surprise at the question. Saiki looked a little confused and maybe even curious. Yuki's grip tightened on her chopsticks, Akatsuki and Doremi stared in surprise.

"Eh, Saiki-kun? Why do you ask?"

"Kurumi-chan's skipping lunch right now for starters." The black witch's voice was a little stiff and cold, and certainly didn't go by unnoticed. "Saiki-kun notices little things like that."

"I didn't skip lunch; I just had it early today for brunch! That's not weird, is it? Oh my~!" Sayoko laughed a bit nervously. "I'm surprised that you would say something about it though, Saiki-kun... You're normally such a quiet and silent guy!"

"That's beside the point." The younger Shidoosha took a bite of his meal, sighing. "You still need to eat, so have the rest of mine."

"E-Eh, no, Saiki-kun, that's really-!" Kurumi gasped just as another bento was shoved in her face, and she looked towards Yuki who had her eyes hidden. "Oh... Uh... Yuki-chan wants to give me hers, too."

She perked up when she noticed the grip on the bento shaking, and the gray witch blinked just as the black witch met her eyes, her normally bright chocolaty orbs cold and somewhat icy.

_I don't appreciate...some other girl getting attention from Saiki-kun..._

Kurumi looked honestly surprised and just laughed to push off the nervous, somewhat fearful feeling pitted in her stomach. "My, Yuki-chan. You really just live up to your name, don't you?"

Shinoya raised an eyebrow, not lowering her glare even a little bit.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurumi-chan?"

"N-Nothing... I-I need to be excused..." She stood up abruptly, pulling down on her uniform skirt before scampering off, leaving the other four students in confusion.

"Kurumi-chan's acting differently... You probably know about it, don't you, Saiki-kun?" Akatsuki asked, his expression clearly at least a little worried. "Is she...?"

"She's suffering from anemia, it seems. And lack of sleep," he said this all so nonchalantly to the point where Doremi and Yuki could almost see him in full doctor attire, marking the conditions of the 'patient' on a clipboard with a pen. "She hasn't been eating. I can tell."

"N-No, I've seen her nibbling on rice before just yesterday... Kurumi-chan always says white rice is her favorite." Shinoya looked down at her unfinished meal she offered up so easily earlier and poked at her own rice with her chopsticks, sighing. "I hardly ever see her eat much of anything else... Even when we—Doremi-chan and I, well it was mostly my decision and idea actually, but still—even when I wanted to enjoy cake with her and Doremi-chan... Kurumi-chan wouldn't eat a bite and just gave it to her... Er, Yamasaki-san, that is. Her only parental guardian and caretaker."

"I've seen him pick up Kurumi-chan before... I haven't seen honest, sincere adults like that in...a while." Saiki's voice dropped to a whisper as he lightly shook his head, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Kurumi-chan's in good hands with him,"

Akatsuki perked up that, noticing his brother's unease and quickly changed the subject. "So has Kurumi-chan been acting really tired and like she doesn't have any, or rather lacking her usual vigor or energy?"

"Well, now that you mention it, Akatsuki-kun..." Doremi began just as the black witch stood up.

"I'll go talk to Kurumi-chan then. I'm really curious on if she's truly alright or not."

She quickly scurried away as well, and Saiki just looked back down at his leftovers before wrapping them up. "I'll just snack on the rest later."

_White rice... Cake... Yuki-chan may not be thinking of a practical way... Or rather, something a little more creative._

Doremi frowned.

_Yuki-chan... Kurumi-chan..._

"How odd," Akatsuki couldn't help but murmur, sighing a bit. _I hope this gets sorted out soon though, despite everything..._

* * *

_Kurumi-chan really goes up and over the limit, doesn't she? But the truth is that despite everything, in all honesty, I really admire Kurumi-chan for her strength and beauty... But I still don't want her having Saiki-kun's attention, regardless._

Yuki walked down the hallway, looking left and right for the gray witch with a small frown on her face.

_But that really doesn't change the fact that she confuses even me sometimes with her weird quirks although I really shouldn't be the one to talk... Still, that doesn't change the fact that I am supposed to be working with Kurumi-chan and as such, I am expected to be her friend, right? So, I still have to care about her whether that's right or not._

The black witch gulped at the thought, her fists tightening to the point where her knuckles turned white.

_But now that I think about it, there is something else too, and no matter how strange or unnatural it feels... Or even how I feel about certain matters at times such as these..._

"Kurumi-chan, where are you?"

_T-This isn't like me to worry so... I think I've just picked up Saiki-kun's knack for worrying... Um, is that even normal?_

"KURUMI-CHAN!" she yelled, kicking open the door to the bathroom without a second thought, looking around in confusion as she heard the child model coughing somewhere in the corner. "Oh... Kurumi-chan?" Yuki wondered again, looking around that corner to see Kurumi collapsed on the floor, holding a piece of toilet paper to her mouth, shivering. "K-Kuru..."

The black witch dashed to her aid, kneeling down and helping her friend up. "Hey, what happened? You didn't just throw up, did you? O-Or are you dehydrated? Gosh, Kurumi-chan, don't scare me!"

"Mo-_Mon amie_, I feel so dizzy..." Sayoko groaned, leaning against Yuki, oblivious to how confused the other girl was.

_Eh? Kurumi-chan usually calls me 'mon ami'..._

"S-Saiki-kun asked a good question, K-Kuru... Kururu..." Shinoya bit her lip, the nervousness causing the constant slip-ups on the ebony-haired girl's name before just shaking her head. "Have you been eating lately?"

"I might have skipped a few too many lunches...and maybe breakfast twice or thrice."

"BUT BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" Yuki gasped in horror. "That's it; Kurumi-chan definitely, definitely needs to eat a cake today!

"But I don't want any..."

"You need to understand that refusing wonderful sweet things just for the sake of your diets means you're just missing out! If you control what you eat and only have cakes every now and then, you can still stay skinny, not that you wouldn't look perfect even WITH a few pounds on your belly!" Yuki then huffed, taking the gray witch's legs with a yelp as she stood up, carrying the other girl in her arms bridal style. "Alright, I'm getting you to Yuki-sensei now, Kurumi-chan!"

"Y-Yuki-chan, you can't just carry me there like this! Only guys do that!"

"Kururu..." Kurumi perked up at the new use of what seemed to be a nickname. Yuki was completely stiff in her voice, which was a little odd. "Shut up and let me carry you there. I have a lot of arm strength on contrary to how small I am."

_Though she is heavier than she looks..._

"So, just suck it up, alright?"

The gray witch frowned.

The black witch bit her lip.

_I can't allow something like this to ever happen... Especially not to Kurumi-chan..._

* * *

"Momo-chan, I'm sorry, but can we use this recipe that Hiromi-nee-san gave me?"

"Eh? Sure thing, Yuki-chan..." Momoko was a little confused as to why the black witch showed up on her front porch that day, pleading to use her kitchen. "Is this the cake Doremi-chan gave me earlier?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Can you please help me make it, Momo-chan?"

"Of course... Just this way..."

Yuki smiled lightly and a bit ruefully.

"Thanks, Momamai."

_I have to help Kurumi-chan even if it kills me... Because if she continues pushing herself... Won't something bad happen? Kurumi-chan is... She's supposed to be my friend so I'm supposed to help her... Right?_

_(A Little Later...)_

"Wow, Yuki-chan, you're really working hard at this aren't you? You didn't make as many mistakes as you did with the castella..."

"Huh... I wonder why that is."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuki finished the icing on the cake before placing it in the box, closing it. "It's probably not as good as Hiromi-nee-san's but it will have to do."

"Is it for Saiki-kun?" Momoko gave her a cheeky smile. "Won't it be too sweet for someone like him?"

The black witch froze as if realizing that for once in her life she was going out of her way for someone who wasn't Saiki for the first time. She then smirked.

"Saccharine seems acceptable in this case."

The yellow witch blinked in confusion.

"E... Eh?"

* * *

"Kurumi-chan! I made you a cake!" Yuki skid in the halls after club practice the following day only to see them vacant. "Ur... No Kurumi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan, you should be home right now."

"Saiki-kun~!" the black witch exclaimed, turning to face Saiki in surprise, noticing that the black-haired wizard was carrying a deck brush over his shoulder. "Eh? Cleaning?"

"What of it? It's work, isn't it? Am I not supposed to do my duty?" His sudden seriousness was way too cute and Yuki blushed heavily, fighting off the urge to hug him. "Yuki-chan, what now?"

_S-Stop being so cute... Saiki-kun, you're too much!_

"I'm looking for Kurumi-chan to give her this cake. She's on a diet and I figure if she tries something really delicious and sweet, she'll realize how stupid it is..." The black witch frowned. "I want to help Kurumi-chan..."

Saiki perked up in surprise. "Is that so? I don't think that's the correct way to handle this sort of situation, though..."

"Am I supposed to wait until she collapses again and has to go to the hospital? Or maybe just get her an expert... I can't do any of that." Shinoya wet her lips. "The best I can do is give her a cake that she'll enjoy."

_She may not eat it though... You can't make people do everything and make things easy for yourself... Though in this case..._

"Yuki-chan, Kurumi-chan already left early today. Doremi-chan did as well... Nii-chan's waiting for me, though..."

Noticing how she visibly sulked, Saiki just sighed.

"You can get home alright, can't you?"

"O-Of course!" she gasped, spinning and dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, if you don't look where you're going, you'll...!" The younger Shidoosha stopped just as the black witch hit the ground with a yelp, flinching at the sound. "Yuki-chan, you really are clumsy..."

"Owww..." Yuki whined as she got to her knees, noticing that her cake had fallen out of the box, splattering on the wooden boards. "N-No way..."

_The one time I actually wanted to help someone without any selfish reasons... Really?_

"Yuki-chan, the floor..." Saiki groaned as he walked up to observe the mess. "I'll use magic so just hold on..."

"Please don't bother. I'll just trip on the way back home and lose it some other way after I get lost for the umpteenth time..." Shinoya sighed, standing up as she wiped the dust off her school uniform. "I-I guess I could always just talk to Kuru... Kururu... Kurumi-chan."

"That doesn't sound like you," the younger twin stated bluntly, snapping his fingers and restoring the cake, picking it up to hand to the black witch. "Here you are. Give this to Kurumi-chan."

"Keep it. I'm kinda tired even though it's only been once, Saiki-kun." Yuki smiled weakly. "I-I... I give up."

"Yuki-chan," His voice was scolding but he stopped when he saw tears welling up in the blonde's eyes, and he automatically worried. "Yuki-chan?"

"S-Sorry!" she yelped, running away right then and there. "Saiki-kun, sorry!"

Saiki frowned, looking down at the cake.

"_Kurumi-chan always says white rice is her favorite."_

"Rice...?" he then wondered. "She'll eat that, won't she...?"

"_I'd like to do you a favor... If you ever need something like that with a certain ingredient, I'm sure I can try to make it... Even if it's a little unusual, I'd like to try anyway."_

The younger Shidoosha looked up, making a 'huh' sound.

* * *

It was before school.

"Akio-kun, you're using the kitchen again?" He pretended to be nonchalant as Akio perked up and looked towards Saiki before simply smiling.

"Saiki-kun, you need something?"

"I need a favor."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kurumi wiped off sweat from her brow, her balance wavering.

_Maybe... I need to rest after all..._

She headed to Yuki-sensei's office, resting underneath the covers just as her stomach growled.

"Just a part of the diet..." she mumbled dejectedly before flinching into the sheets. Another voice spoke up.

"But not a very good part, you know?"

"Saiki-kun?" Kurumi sat up, confused. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Akatsuki-kun or Yuki-chan?" The fact that Saiki of all people would visit her seemed too bizarre... It was probably just a coincidence. He never even spoke to her one-on-one all alone before, so there was no way that he...

"Yuki-chan's worried about you."

Oh. Now it made sense.

"S-Sorry?" she smiled sadly. "I don't mean to make her worry..."

"Say that as you will, it doesn't change a thing... Here." He handed her the box, startling her a bit. "Just start eating normally so Yuki-chan won't have to worry."

The gray witch blushed, no doubt still lost as she opened the box. "A... A cake of rice?"

Saiki shrugged. "You like white rice, right? Yuki-chan said you did..."

"It's really cute..." Kurumi looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Did you buy this for me?"

"Not really, but Yuki-chan wanted to give you something like that, so..." The younger twin looked blankly off to the side, not quite sure why he felt the need to constantly bring up the black witch's name. "Please. A diet isn't good for you, and you're fine the way you are, Kurumi-chan."

Sayoko's blush deepened before she groaned. "You're just saying that because..."

"It's true." He deadpanned her, his stare indifferent. "You're doubting yourself right now. I understand that. Though having other people always worrying about you is always more trouble than it's worth."

Kurumi pursed her lips before just smiling lightly. "You're acting as if you really know what you're talking about. Okay." She took a bite of the cake. "It tastes really good, thank you."

Saiki smiled in return and Sayoko grinned.

_Yuki-chan... She's worried about me... And since Saiki-kun... Well... He really is a kind person... I can kind of see why Yuki-chan loves him so much..._

She soon sighed.

_He's certainly different, that's for one certain thing. But at this rate, he's starting to remind me too much of Yamasaki-san..._

"...Please leave now." Kurumi groaned, rubbing at her cheek. "I think I'll be fine."

Saiki gave her an odd look but obeyed, lightly closing the door on his way out, no doubt thinking that all of his black witch counterpart's friends were weird... Even the gray witch.

Sayoko placed a hand over her chest and sucked on the inside of her cheek.

Her heart was _pounding_.

Great.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, do you think you could split your lunch with me? I'm starving."

"Eh? Really?" Yuki was a little surprised but smiled, drawing a line down her meal. "You're eating again, Kurumi-chan?"

Kurumi only nodded, smiling brightly. "You were worried about me, right? I can't have mon ami worrying..."

_I really was worried, though... But after I gave up... She got better... Perhaps..._

"I'm really glad, Kurumi-chan! Now you won't worry Saiki-kun anymore, right?" The black witch just grinned and the gray witch in turn blushed but nodded eagerly.

"Definitely!"

A red flag went up in the blond girl's mind.

_...Eh?_

She quickly shrugged.

"That's great, Kurumi-chan."

_It... It's probably nothing, right?_

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.)

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now see with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Moriko: Flowers make everyone feel better! Though Yue-chan takes it to a whole new level._

_Yuki: Eh? I already gave Saiki-kun flowers though..._

_Hana: Hana-chan's happy~!_

_Doremi: Oh, Hana-chan..._

_Onpu: Yuki-chan, what do you plan to do?_

_Yuki: Urr... Curl up in a corner and sulk? It seems to be in style these days..._

_Kurumi: Hey, be serious._

_Yuki: People are way too confusing!_

_Hazuki: It that's the problem..._

_Aiko: Shouldn't ya try to understand them more?_

_Akemi: Y-Yes!_

_Momoko: Yuki-chan, so what do you want to do?_

_Yuki: ...I WANNA STUDY THE GARDENING CLUB!_

_Moriko: ...Excuse me?_

_Yuki: Hey, it was last minute!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Let's Give Them All A Yellow Rose"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

**Bonus~**

**Omake: No Wait... Is It The Seed Of Love? NO WAY!**

"Do you think Kurumi-chan likes anyone?"

Doremi perked up in confusion as Yuki just sighed heavily, frowning.

"I-I don't know why, Doremi-chan... But I think she may start to like Saiki-kun if she doesn't hurry up and get a boyfriend." The black witch pursed her lips in thought before deciding to speak about the subject yet again.

"Maybe we should set her up with someone on the internet... After all, Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan already have crushes so she's the odd one out who's not mildly involved with anyone in school..."

"Yuki-chan, is that necessary?" The pink witch asked, being no doubt short of exasperated.

"Of course!"

"Of course what?" Kurumi asked as she stuck her head into the conversation, blinking in confusion. Yuki quickly waved her hands.

"Ehhh... It's nothing..." She perked up, noticing someone across the side of the hall and waved, beaming now. "SAIKI-KUN, HELLO~!"

Saiki perked up and just sighed, waving back. Sayoko blushed and quickly looked down.

_Hmm... He's still nice to Yuki-chan, too..._

Yuki perked up as well, staring at the gray witch.

_Yes, Kurumi-chan definitely needs a boyfriend so she doesn't end up falling for my Saiki-kun. Even a girl like me has her limits of tolerance..._

Her gaze was stuck on the child model's chest, and she gulped.

_I-I won't lose..._

"Hey, Yuki-chan, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Doremi-chan."

_Yeah... I'm not going to let that happen. Saiki-kun's mine anyway... Or at least, I saw him and fell in love with him first so I don't want to hand him over to some other girl..._

Kurumi just looked at the black witch, frowning at the fierce glare she was getting.

_This is just another new, fairly interesting day._


	16. Let's Give Them All A Yellow Rose

_Koizumi Marina-chan. She's in the gardening club and is the girlfriend of Kimura-kun._

Marina giggles as she twirls a few flowers around her fingers before watering them all plentifully, smiling brightly. "Okay, please grow up well..."

"THAT'S IT KOIZUMI-SAN~!" Yue squealed, twirling a scoop around her fingers.

_Tagawa Yue-chan. She's really cheerful and has a rather strange habit of giving flowers to people that she likes._

"Tagawa-san is so lively~!" Mimori chimed while Honoka just nodded in cheerful agreement, turning to the taller girl who was almost always beside her.

"Wouldn't you say the same, Tsukiko?"

"It seems that way, Honoka." Tsukiko smiled, pushing up her glasses as she did. "It's good to see Tagawa-san in a good mood..."

_Asakawa Mimori-chan is the type who seems to smile and love everything to the point where it gets on your nerves... And Asahara Honoka-chan and Shirano Tsukiko-chan are the lovely comedy duo... Not really, but their appearances make it seem that way._

"Nakamura-kun, you're adding too much water," Kitsumi groaned as he took the watering can from Naoki's hands. "Not all flowers are the same, you know."

"Oh, sorry, Kitsumi-kun."

Watari Tanpopo just giggles and her stare on Haruo was no doubt anything less than impressively fond.

"That's good there, Haruo-kun. Be sure to listen to him, Nakamura-kun."

"Aw, sure thing for sure, Miss President."

_Kitsumi Haruo-kun and Nakamura Naoki-kun are the only boys in the gardening club... Haruo-kun seems to really love gardening and Naoki-kun is only in the gardening club for the sake of love. I think Haruo-kun has something going on with the kind president, Watari Tanpopo-chan... After all, they're very friendly towards each other and..._

"Yuki-chan, what do you think you're doing?"

Yuki yelped and fell forward into the club room, startling everyone present.

"Yuki-chan?" Marina wondered just as Moriko stood over her in annoyance, glaring darkly.

"Aren't you in the wrong club?"

The black witch only laughed nervously.

"I-I'm just curious, Moriko-chan."

_Added with Takahashi Moriko-chan, a supposed dear friend of mine... This club is filled with friendly, interesting people..._

_Mostly._

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

* * *

If I did episodes on all the members of the gardening club, it would take too long so this is me being so unbelievably lazy that everyone is sure to get annoyed by this filler. I own everyone there save for Koizumi Marina.

Is it obvious that I'm running low on ideas?

Sure as heck feels like it. Ha-ha.

I deeply apologize.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Let's Give Them All A Yellow Rose_

_Lesson: Sometimes people misread what's supposed to be a kind gesture. In that sort of case, you need to adapt and try something else! LET'S ALL BE FLEXIBLE!_

It was on a fine day and morning that Yuki decided to risk being skinned alive by her ever loving captain and sempai, Fukutaki Natsu. The risk was set by the fact that she wanted to skip practice for the club.

She wanted to take that risk to watch the soccer practice, of course. Shinoya had no decency by this point.

Totally.

"You're Shinoya-san, right?"

Yuki yelped, nearly jumping into the air as she turned to see a navy-colored long-haired girl sitting there, tending flowers. The black witch made an 'oh' sound as she quickly smiled, giggling a bit nervously.

_Ah! I've been caught! Um... Who is this girl again? She's really cute! Wait, wait, Hazuki-chan and Doremi-chan are friends with her... Was it Kazumi...? Or... No, Kotuku... Koizumi! Yes, Koizumi! It's Koizumi Marina-chan! She's in the gardening club, too...! So Moriko-chan knows her... And... And..._

"You're Marina-chan! Hey, hey, you're a friend, aren't you? Can't you call me Yuki?"

"Yuki-chan, then," Marina corrected herself, smiling in return. "Takahashi-san's always going on about you... She calls you really annoying but also seems to be really fond of you. You two are friends, right?"

"Moriko-chan? That sounds like her." Shinoya laughed, scratching the back of her head rather sheepishly. "Um, yeah, we're really good friends... Of course, Moriko-chan is crazy over Akemi-chan so... Well, she's just like that and I'm able to tolerate it for the most part... Still, I like Mori-pon..."

_She may be rough, stubborn, and downright demeaning at some points... But Moriko-chan does have the capacity to be nice... So she does have a kind heart... Moriko-chan is really something else, too... Akemi-chan as well... They're both such interesting and entertaining girls! But then there's Kurumi-chan, and..._

She frowned at the thought, shaking her head before sighing. "Um, Marina-chan... Are you watching soccer practice too? Y-You're not going to tell anyone that I'm here, right?"

"I'm watching Kimura-kun." Koizumi smiled brightly. "He's my boyfriend, you could say... We're really close, so..."

"REALLY? That's so awesome!" The black witch exclaimed without thinking about it before clasping her hands together with those sparkling chocolaty jewels that she called eyes. "I didn't think that anyone in this school would actually be brave enough to date!"

"W-What...?" Marina looked exasperated but giggled lightly. "So why are you here? You want to see your own boyfriend, right Yuki-chan?"

_...My own boyfriend... Marina-chan couldn't possibly be talking about..._

"_No, Yuki-chan, I am not going to be walking home with you."_

"_B-But it's what beautifully romantic couples do, right?"_

"_We're not a romantic couple though."_

...Yeah. Completely.

"You're talking about Shidoosha Saiki-kun, yeah? I'm completely in love with him." Yuki already lost her patience by this point. "But he doesn't seem to notice. What a clichéd love story, am I right? Everyone seems to think we're a couple though, so I refuse to think any more poorly of it. In fact, we SHOULD be a couple! We both have black... No wait, I'm a blond... We both have a surname that starts with an _S_!"

Koizumi Marina just nodded, no doubt having absolutely no clue what this eccentric blond was going on about but was willing to just be polite and nice like she always was.

_...Huh... She's not impossibly annoyed like Moriko-chan would be... Marina-chan is just exasperated. Okay. That's okay._ The black witch thought to herself, no doubt a little impressed before speaking again. "Yeah, that's it."

_She reminds me a little of Hazuki-chan. I like her._

"You're really great, Marina-chan! Thank you for listening!" she smiled brightly, showing off pearly white teeth. "So, um... I think I'll get going before Natsu-sempai decides to skin me alive for missing practice. It was nice talking to you, Marina-chan! Ta-ta for now~! Bye~!"

With that, the black witch sped off, inwardly laughing at her own stupidity.

_I really can't be seen by Saiki-kun anyway... But at least I got to know Koizumi Marina-chan, right? She certainly seems nice enough... I guess..._

"See you, Yuki-chan," Koizumi smiled slightly, tucking a bit of navy hair behind her ear as she smiled, giggling ever so light. "Hazuki-chan was right. She really _is_ something else entirely."

* * *

"So... Is there any reason why you were late for club practice, today?"

Underneath Fukutaki's cold glare, Yuki suppressed the urge to shudder.

_Note to self: Don't EVER even THINK of skipping practice less you want Natsu-sempai to have you killed and mutilated in some terrible way... You're no good to Saiki-kun if you're dead, Shinoya!_

"I-I... I got lost..." she lied weakly, her voice squeaking with all the anxiety she felt. "P-Please forgive me, captain... It won't ever happen again, yeah?"

_I don't want to die yet... Oh man... Oh dear... Oh geez, oh man! Please don't kill me, sempai!_

"It better not," Natsu huffed, still not lessoning the death scowl she was giving the younger blond, her hands on her hips as she tapped her fingers ever so impatiently. "Shinoya, just get to work and focus only ON archery, got it? You're lucky I don't just kick you out right here and now..."

"Natsu-chan, so Shinoya-san's finally in?" Tachibana intervened, smiling lightly and shyly and sweetly. "That's good, right?"

"Oh, Mayumi-chan." Fukutaki smiled at her old friend and Yuki nearly burst into tears and tackled Tachibana for 'saving her life', just settling for chuckling lightly and ruefully.

"Ta... Tachibana-sempai, hello. I-I'll just get to work right away... Okay, Natsu-sempai?"

"Better."

"Okay!"

The second that the black witch stepped inside however, an arrow shot through the air and pierced the bulls-eye, earning Shinoya to gasp rather sharply.

Ayamiya Sayaka rubbed the sweat off her chin, sighing as she tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear, gulping. Yuki was absolutely amazed.

_Wow, she's only been here for like, a week and already she can hit the bulls-eye just like that? Sayaka-chan is something else for sure... Although I am a little worried... What if Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai are so amazed with her that I'll be completely left out? Selfish or not, isn't it normal to wonder and maybe even worry just a little bit about something like that...? Man... I really need to be able to make up my mind..._

"S-Sayaka-chan, that's really impressive work there!" she exclaimed, hopping up to the other archer, poking at the ponytail her auburn locks were pulled into, tugging at it a little, noting that the strands seemed to be only slightly damp with sweat. "Ooh, you look so cute dressed in your uniform too with your hair up! Absolutely adorable, yes~?"

"S-Shinoya-san!" Sayaka yelped just as the black witch hugged her, giggling. "W-What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm hugging you, Sayaka-chan!" Shinoya squealed as if it were obvious. "You're just so cute and strong! It really makes me envy you! Oh how many boys are vying for your attention, my dear Miss Ayamiya?"

"Y-You're overreacting..." Ayamiya muttered, stuttering as she shoved the other girl off of her. "I-I like to keep focusing in archery, alright? That's why I'm in the kyūdō club after all..."

"Oh, oh, that's true." The blond smiled a bit uneasily, sighing. "I better get dressed and practice as well! But I'm proud of you, Sayaka-chan, so please do keep up the good work!"

"Hai..." The auburn-haired girl stated, still shuddering a bit from how sheepish she was just as Yuki shut the door on her way out.

_Okay..._ Shinoya inwardly decided, licking her dry lips and wishing she had lip balm instead. _I guess I really shouldn't bother Sayaka-chan when she's trying to practice... Natsu-sempai would start disliking me more than she already does and I won't like that..._

"Oh, Shinoya-san, you're a little late..." Shizuka Rika was brushing through her dark-colored hair, looking a little curious. "Nishimura-kun was a nervous wreck, wondering where you were... I was a little worried, too... What happened?"

"I'd like to know if you would believe me if I said that I got lost like a real idiot in my own school, Rika-chan." _Not that that's what ended up happening... But it does sound believable enough..._

Rika just giggled. "I'm just glad that you're here... Ah, you've seen Ayamiya-san practicing, right? She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"She's better than me and I've been here longer." The black witch stated rather bluntly though she still smiled anyway. "I guess it would be safe to say that the lovely Ayamiya Sayaka-chan is a complete natural archer."

"I'm a little jealous," Shizuka admitted in a soft voice before clenching her fists, taking a deep breath. "But I'm going to get better for sure."

_I didn't think Rika-chan would be that inspired... You really do have to look out for the strangely quiet ones... Something tells me that the only reason why she doesn't say much is either because Nishimura-kun is around or that she just doesn't have anything TO say... _Yuki rolled her eyes at the thought, a light laugh escaping her lips, unknowingly making her fellow club member in confusion and curiosity. _Wow... Everyone here in Misora... They're all just... I-I don't even know how to explain it! Heh..._

"Shinoya-san, ne... Is there something that you want to say?"

"Oh no, there's _nothi~ng_ to say~ _AT ALL~_ Rika-chan~!" Shinoya just grinned, taking out the ribbon in her hair, shrugging. "I better practice extra hard today, okay?"

Rika blinked once and just smiled.

"Right, right."

* * *

"NAOKI-KUN, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"B-But I just..."

There was a loud crash, followed by a horrified scream.

"Now look at what you did? You're such an idiot!"

The rest of the gardening club save for Tanpopo who checked to see what had broken just ignored this, completely use to these sorts of situations by now.

"Ah, Nakamura-kun and Takahashi-san are at it again!" Yue gasped, giggling as she did. "Asahara-san, Shirano-san, how much longer will this fight take?"

"I don't know... But Nakamura-kun doesn't seem to consider just giving up on trying to win over Takahashi-san," Honoka stated with a grin. "Will he ever learn?"

"People do crazy things when they're in love..." Tsukiko simply stated, burying a few seeds before watering them. "Nakamura-kun is no exception."

Moriko stomped in then, carrying the shards of a broken vase in her apron, sliding them into the trashcan as Watari walked in after her, carrying a plant.

"Sorry, president. I didn't mean for it to break like that."

"At least we were able to replant it, right?"

Naoki stuck his head in sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Watari..."

"How about you just stay away from Takahashi-san for a while?" Tanpopo asked, smiling a bit exasperatedly. "You and Haruo-kun get along a lot nicer and get fewer things broken as well..."

"Alright. Kitsumi-kun's a nice guy after all," Nakamura answered though he still felt a little disappointed with his lack of progress in his and Moriko's relationship._ Moriko-chan still hates me though... I need to try harder._

The green witch refused to even look at him.

"I saw Yuki-chan just a while earlier, Takahashi-san." Marina stated, making the pigtailed girl perk up in slight surprise before smirking oh so slightly.

"Is that a fact, Koizumi-san? So how was she? Did she break her ankle again?"

"Wasn't it sprained?" Naoki mused though a glare from Takahashi had him shutting up. "I'll get back to planting plants."

"What else _do_ you plant in a gardening club?" Haruo muttered in slight annoyance, making Nakamura stare at him in slight surprise before grinning widely, chuckling at the obvious sarcasm.

"Oh, my mistake."

"Yuki-chan seemed to be in a good shape... She seems nice and friendly and very sunny." Koizumi beamed as she said this before giggling just a bit. "Of course, she does get a bit odd from time to time... It's startling but she certainly has her charm..."

"That's the ever eccentric idiotic blond known as Shinoya Yuki-chan for you," Moriko sighed heavily though her own smile only widened. "But she's cute, right? Not as cute as my Akemi-chan, but she's one charming cute young girl."

And surprisingly enough, Naoki found himself humming in agreement.

"Shinoya-san's weird though, you know?" Yue spoke up, holding one finger. "I mean, she's very over just affectionate around the younger Shidoosha in her class 1-A... But she manages to act completely sweet towards every other person she meets... Most of them anyway..."

"She doesn't seem to get along with Tamaki-san... Or Ogura-kun and Sugiyama-kun..." Mimori chewed a bit on a pencil before recording the heights of the plants. "But she's usually with Harukaze-san and Sayoko-san... And both of the Shidoosha brothers, too..."

"She's a mystery." Honoka stated and Tsukiko simply nodded in agreement.

Moriko just made a 'huh' sound.

_These people have no idea._

* * *

"A-Ah~! CHOO!"

Yuki rubbed at her nose in slightly irritation, a little confused. "Eh? Was someone talking about me or something?"

"Shinoya-san, are you alright?" Nishimura asked, hoping desperately to get on the blonde's good side. The black witch could only stare at him, no doubt a little confused and feeling just a tiny bit awkward.

"No, I'm good."

_What was that all about?_

Maybe she'd get her answer one of these days... Eventually.

_Totally._

* * *

"Naoki-kun, there's sediment spilling from the pot."

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Naoki swept up the top soil with a dustpan as Kazuo watched him rather dully. "Did you visit me to say hi?"

"Hi. Actually, the reason why I came to see you was because..."

"Aw, you're _lonely_~! I'm pretty sure Kazuki-kun would welcome your apparent loneliness with open arms."

Hakuta glared at him, the light reflected on his glasses obscuring his eyes from view, much to the open-hearted Nakamura's distaste.

"I was joking," he pointed out as if it wasn't obvious. "Come on, why'd you come? Is it important?"

"Akio-kun expects you to be the one doing grocery shopping today. However, because Kazuki-kun's keeping him busy—with his usual _childish demands_, no less—he wanted me to tell you."

"If I get to choose what to buy, we're having what I want with no complaints." Naoki had to smirk. "So that means we're having miso and teriyaki."

"I'd rather we have hibachi and sashimi." Kazuo rolled his eyes in annoyance, pushing up his glasses as the green-haired boy grinned widely.

"Okay. You're my pal so why not?"

"Yes, yes, true... Are you still trying to win over Takahashi Moriko-chan?" The silver-haired young man glanced at him rather curiously in return, his eyebrows raised. "How's that going for you, Naoki-kun?"

"I'm making the same amount of progress that I would with trying to push a huge boulder up a hill that's not getting any shorter... You and Akemi-chan?"

"I... I still can't manage to speak to her normally."

A whistle. "We're really pathetic, huh? Akio-kun and Kazuki-kun really DO have it easy with their girls..."

"Only because Akio-kun's always charming without realizing it and Kazuki-kun actually has the sense to be likable in a child-like sort of way. As sad as it is, they're both easy to get along with when they want to be... Well, Akio-kun is, anyway. I'm never sure with Kazuki-kun... he's such a child at times..."

At that, Naoki raised an eyebrow before just smiling to himself, remembering.

"He's drawn on your face with permanent marker before once when he was bored."

"Don't remind me," Kazuo growled in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his face in silent irritation. "That's _exactly_ why I can't ever understand Kazuki-kun."

Naoki's fond smile widened just a bit.

"I see..."

* * *

"Haruo-kun, you don't mind me dumping Nakamura-kun on you like I did earlier, right?"

"President, I can handle Nakamura-kun so you don't need to worry about that, alright?"

Tanpopo frowned in worry as Haruo patted the soil around the lilies with a scoop. "Um... Hey, I-I really appreciate you being here, you know? You're always there for me, Haruo-kun and I really appreciate it and... W-Would it be weird if..."

Kitsumi didn't respond as Watari blushed uncomfortably. "W-Would it be weird if I-I asked if you could come with me and my parents to dinner tonight? My father wouldn't mind and all of our parents work together and we've known each other for a long time, s-so..."

_I really want you to be with me._

"_Can_ I go?" he responded a bit stiffly, looking at the blond a bit oddly. Lime-green eyes shimmered as she gulped.

"W-Will you go with us? Please? If it's too much, I-I can ask my parents if your parents could join us for one big family dinner, so you don't need to worry..."

"My parents are completely booked with all the paperwork they have today," Haruo informed her with a sigh. "I... I suppose I might as well go if it's not too much of a hassle on your parents... Tanpopo."

Tanpopo lightly gasped at her name being used and beamed brightly, her eyes sparkling in absolute delight.

"T-That's so great... I look forward to it, Haruo-kun!"

* * *

"Yamu... Yamura-kun~! I brought you some sunflowers!"

Yamura Shouhei, a boy with chestnut-colored only slightly spiked hair and sky blue eyes perked up in surprise, turning to face the approaching and beaming Yue.

"Tagawa?" he asked in confused as she skipped up with a bouquet of sunflowers that even had a teruteru bouzu tied around it. "Oh, are those for me?"

"Sure... I always get these for you, right?" Tagawa laughed brightly, shoving the flowers into his hands. "So, cheer up because you're always looking so down and don't ever let the sky rain down on your parade!"

"Um... Thanks..." Shouhei stared uneasily at his gift, remembering the twenty-six _other_ teruteru bouzu he got from the navy-haired girl and the garden that was filled practically from fence to fence with sunflowers that his mom (for some reason) adored and only got happier as it kept growing over the school year.

...Shoot, they weren't even that far ahead in the school year, _right_?

Then again, it's not that the problem was he didn't _like _her excessive and on-going gift-giving.

He looked back at Yue who smiled brightly as if without a single care in the world.

"You don't need to thank me, Yamura-kun, I'm happy enough that you're always accepting my gifts."

The real problem was that Yamaru Shouhei _liked_ having Tagawa Yue's attention.

In other words, he was desperate.

* * *

"Tsukiko, I don't feel comfortable having Italian with our entire family today, do you?"

"What's expected is expected, Honoka."

Honoka frowned heavily before she started twitching. "B-But... Today I'm worried if my parents will talk me into considering a fiancé to marry for the family company's sake... Besides, I only like having dinner with company when that said company is Tsukiko and Tsukiko alone."

Tsukiko smiled but said nothing other than a simple sigh. Asahara looked at her much taller companion with sparkling auburn orbs. "Tsukiko? Is that a little too troublesome? Maybe we should run away together or something... Um... I'm not sure what we'd do for money, but at least we'll always be together, won't we?"

_I would like that, too... To always be with Tsukiko would be fine... It's when I'm alone that I'm too terrified to do anything about anything..._

"Honoka, that's too childish of a thing to decide right out of the blue." Shirano stated before giving Honoka a wink. "Come on, the family business isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

"But I'm the oldest kid in my family... Tsukiko has an older sister and an older brother who will both inherit that said family business so you don't have to worry..." Asahara bit her lip, feeling a little more envious than she probably should have. "I'm sorry, Tsukiko... I really don't understand a lot of things..."

_Now that I think about it, my parents really wanted me to go to Karen Girls Academy, and so did Tsukiko's parents...But I wanted to be friends with a bunch of girls and boys so I completely refused without even considering how it might have troubled my parents... Or Tsukiko, since she followed me into Misora Junior High without any hesitation and uncertainty whatsoever... But now that I think about it..._

The navy-haired girl looked towards her purple-haired friend with wide pools of a reddish brown.

_Tsukiko's always been like that... She's always doing everything she can for me even if it's troublesome or unreasonable... Tsukiko really is... She's truly my dearest and most selfless best friend._

"Honoka, is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no, Tsukiko." Honoka blushed lightly, feeling her heart pounding at all the devotion her friend had given her over the years. "Um, you're the best... Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Shirano just smiled.

"You're flattering me a little too much, Honoka."

_I really love Tsukiko._

* * *

"Asakawa, are you already done with the gardening club duties?"

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be if I'm not already here, Minase-kun? How did your own club activities go? Good, I hope?"

"Well, they were okay..."

"Aw~ Minase Kiyoshi isn't lying to his sweet fiancée, is he? Because if that were the case then Asakawa Mimori would feel really sad~!" Mimori giggled while ruffling her said fiancé's short strawberry blond hair that would have stayed straight afterwards. "You're really cute, Minase-kun."

"C-Cut that out, Asakawa." Kiyoshi groaned, slapping away the young girl's hand. "That's just something that our parents decided... We're still just friends until that time comes, right?"

Asakawa let a rare frown pull at her lips before meeting Minase's ever so honest almost pine green eyes with a hint of turquoise. "It's not like you've found a girlfriend for real though, right Minase-kun?" She retained her cheer but still sounded a little too pleading for her tastes. "Though if you had, Asakawa Mimori would love to meet her, you know."

"I-I haven't found everyone!" he protested in annoyance, snapping before looking down with a sigh. "Not everyone is as bright and cheerful as you are, Asakawa... Except maybe Shinoya, but she's already the younger Shidoosha's girl, right?"

"Oh, Shinoya Yuki? Yeah, Shinoya-san and Shidoosha-kun definitely have something going on, right? They're really cute together, but what about Sayoko-san? Isn't she amazing too?"

"Um, Sayoko's a little too classy for my tastes." Kiyoshi had to laugh, a little unsettled with how picky he was being. "I think I might have to look a little harder for a girlfriend that's happy and uplifting enough, Asakawa..."

_Looks like I still have to work at being the happy cheerful girl that he wants so much..._ Mimori thought a bit sadly before beaming, interlacing their arms in apparent glee. "In that case, why DON'T we go out on a date to lessen the poor dateless Minase-kun's sullen spirits? Wouldn't that be good for the both of us, Minase-kun? It would be really good for us both, right?"

"Uh... Um, sure. I guess."

"YAY!"

* * *

"He he... My arms and legs feel like two loads of lead..."

"I-Is that why you're having me carry you home on my back, Yuki-chan?"

"I didn't ask you to do that for me though, Doremi-chan." Yuki leaned against Doremi's shoulder as the red head carried her, though, sighing. "I really appreciate this, though... Even though I'm being really selfish, you're still helping me, Doremi-chan... That... That actually makes me kinda happy, you know?"

The pink witch blushed such an intense shade of crimson that it almost rivaled her hair color. "W-Why wouldn't I? You were practically crawling after being stuck in the kyūdō club practice for so long..."

"Natsu-sempai made me work even harder than usual, I guess..."_ That and I kind of wanted to outdo Sayaka-chan... But I still failed, so aw..._ "It's not really that bad... I'm actually a little tiny bit use to it."

"Are you?" Doremi asked, a little curious. "Well, Akiyama-san may be weird but she's still reasonable... That doesn't change that she still has a habit of acting really suspicious when she's trying to cast spells..."

_And being a witch apprentice myself, I am a little amazed with her obsession in alchemy... I mean, Majorika never taught us about any of that but I suppose it's just a really ancient form of magic so that might be the reason why... Though despite that, Akiyama-san's abilities do amaze me a bit..._

"Is Serika-chan doing well?" Shinoya wondered, understandably curious about her mute friend was bearing everything going on so far. "I mean, surely she's making a lot of friends in the magic club, right?"

"Yeah, Akiyama-san is doing really great."

"Oh, that's really good! Serika-chan is a really sweet girl so she deserves to make tons of friends!" Yuki wrapped her arms around the pink witch's neck, giggling as she did. "It's such a relief to hear that she's doing really well...! I hope that we all are... All of us, er... '_New girls_', I mean. Akemi-chan's still so shy, and Kurumi-chan is as cool as ever..."

"What about Moriko-chan? She's in the gardening club, isn't she? Marina-chan's in the gardening club too, and she says that while Moriko-chan's still a little bossy and temperamental, she really loves flowers..." Doremi suddenly giggled at remembering something else. "Although I was also told that Naoki-kun still hasn't given up on, well... On 'courting' Moriko-chan."

"Does Naoki-kun have health insurance?"

"I sure hope so."

"It would be troublesome to Majoren though..." Yuki sighed dramatically as her red-haired friend just laughed brightly. The black witch felt a smirk pulling at her lips. "Oh, my..."

_The gardening club... It's filled with a bunch of odd people, right? I personally want to check that on my own... Hopefully I have some health insurance of my own to fend off Mori-pon._

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and all simply smile. The card reveals to be an image of Moriko presenting a huge bouquet of many types of flowers with the rest of the girls—especially Yuki—standing behind her, all looking pretty amazed at the sight.)_

"Hey, Moriko-chan... Can you tell me about all the members of the gardening club?"

"What do you want to know about them for?"

"N-No reason; I'm just really curious, you know?" Yuki laughed nervously as the florist eyed her rather oddly before just sighing, holding up her finger.

"Okay, so listen up, Yuki-chan. Because the fact is that I'm only telling you about my fellow club members once and only once!"

"Roger!" The black witch saluted and Moriko just explained.

"Okay, first off, the president of the club is Watari Tanpopo. Her family owns an udon store and she makes the best sesame udon I've ever had... She's really clumsy but knows how to bring everyone together, and I'm glad we have a girl like her as the president."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be president though, Moriko-chan?" Shinoya asked, feeling just a little confused. "I mean, Tanpopo-chan is nice, but..."

"MOVING ON..." Takahashi blatantly ignored the comment, sighing heavily. "The vice president is Kitsumi Haruo. His parents both have those office jobs and he doesn't talk about him that much. He's really silent so I'd be careful, but he can get sarcastic. He loves flowers as much as Watari-san and is pretty reliable as well. I think it's possible he and Watari-san may have a thing going on..."

Yuki nodded vigorously, looking thoughtful. "I see... H-How interesting..."

"There's also Shirano Tsukiko and Asahara Honoka who are like the gardening club's comedy duo who never separate. From what I can tell, Asahara's family company is one of those big ones and works with Shirano's. They both work really hard together although Asahara usually says whatever's on her mind while Shirano does more of analyzing the situation and then determining whether or not to speak. They truly are a dynamic duo."

_Now isn't that something?_ The black witch beamed. _Saiki-kun's a little like that as well..._

"Koizumi Marina is a friend of Doremi-chan's, I remember... She's an absolute sweetheart and is always doing her best so we all adore her for that. She has a boyfriend in the soccer club... Er, Kimura-kun, was it? Either way, she's just as a valued member as any other, you know?"

_I saw Marina-chan this morning..._ The blond girl remembered briefly before nodding. "Okay..."

"Asakawa Mimori is in your class, isn't she? Well, she's mentioned having a fiancé (it's an arranged marriage decided by both of their parents) and seems to always be in a bright, cheerful mood. She's a little like you, Yuki-chan, but she doesn't mess up as much as you tend to..."

"Gee, thanks." _Though I know Mimori-chan... She has a fiancé? Why didn't I know about that sort of fated love-love couple in the making? Man, now that just bites..._

"Tagawa Yue is like our ambassador in the way she acts for the gardening club. Her parents were sellers, so she loves making profits. Though strangely enough, she also always grows her own bunch of sunflowers and often gives them to this guy she's friends with... Er, I think Yamaru-kun's his name..."

"Yamaru Shouhei-kun!" Yuki gasped, recognizing the name easily. "Hana-chan and Momo-chan told me about him... He's a smart kid, but a bit of a loner... Yamaru-kun seems to be lacking friends... I've seen him asking Saiki-kun for some notes though... But Saiki-kun's really smart so of course another would want his wonderful guidance!"

"Do you really like Saiki-kun that much?" Moriko asked, her eyes narrowing as the black witch nodded energetically.

"Yes, I admire Saiki-kun very much..."

"And?"

"I _worship _him! He's my wonderful and perfect dark prince on a majestic stallion to whisk me away to the mysterious world of happiness~!" Shinoya yelled passionately and the green witch burst into laughing at her though the black witch glared at her as a result. "Moriko-chan, I was being serious!"

"I-I'm just amazed... Even though you've made it clear over a hundred times that you're more than just a little in love with Saiki-kun... I can't take you seriously when you say things like that so earnestly, and in a way that you're so sure of yourself... I always thought I'm supposed to be the most certain out of everyone." Moriko grinned, still chuckling a little at a time. "You may have convinced me a little more that you're not just some idiotic lovestruck girl who is shallow enough to only be in love with the idea of love. I actually... like you a little more now, thanks to that,"

Yuki blushed at that and soon smiled before giggling, making the florist raise an eyebrow with a lazy smile of her own plastered on her lips.

"I was being serious, Yuki-chan."

"I know. Thank you a lot for that, Mori-pon. What about Naoki-kun by the way? Isn't he in the gardening club as well?"

Silence.

"Don't ruin the mood like that, baka."

"...Sorry."

* * *

"Oh Shinoya-san, aren't you supposed to be in the kyūdō club right now?"

"I was told I could get at least two days for a break time...to rest since I injured my hand from one of the arrows." Yuki showed her bandaged hand, her smile a little sheepish. "I... I wanted to get some flowers for Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai to show my gratitude..."

"Gratitude? We just grew some Canterbury bells, if you want. They're quite lovely and they mean 'gratitude' in the flower language anyway so they'll make a wonderful gift."

"Thank you, Tanpopo-chan, that'll be great!" the black witch exclaimed just as a devilish flicker came across her eyes and she poked the other blonde's shoulder, confusing her a bit. "By the way, you and Kitsumi-kun, right? I-I never would have thought that you had it in you, Tanpopo-chan! Looks like you're more than just some pretty flower waiting to be picked! Isn't that admirable?"

She was abruptly shoved back and Watari looked a little stressed.

"Shinoya-san... You don't know what you're talking about, yeah? Can we just get your flowers for the upperclassmen in the kyūdō club? Okay? I'm sorry but it's just too much... You're saying too much...!"

Yuki blinked, smiling ruefully to hide the fact that her feelings were a little bit hurt. "Uh... Yeah..."

_What's up with that? Tanpopo-chan was supposed to get really flustered and deny it... But instead she acted so seriously... That's weird..._ She looked towards Haruo himself who seemed a little tense, glancing at her for a brief moment before looking away. _Yeah, I said too much... And I guess Kitsumi-kun must have heard me too, great..._

"Oh, Shinoya's here!" Yue exclaimed, rushing up to smile brightly and welcomingly. "You need flowers, right? Leave that to Tagawa Yue, the flower merchant extraordinaire!"

"Extraordinaire, Yue-chan?" Yuki turned her attention away from Watari and Kitsumi. "Are you a love extraordinaire, too? That's what I am."

"A love expert?" Tagawa repeated as if to make sure, brushing past Shinoya's shoulder without a second thought. "You're so silly, Shinoya..."

_Eh? Cold? _Yuki looked towards her and just frowned. _What did I do wrong that time?_

The black witch moved on, feeling more uneasy than ever, though brightened up when she noticed Mimori sighed near the window. "A-Asakawa Mimori-chan! You don't seem as happy as you usually do... Did something happen?"

"Shinoya-san?" Asakawa looked at her and frowned, pouting a bit. "I'm sorry... Can you just leave me alone for a while... I need to sulk."

_E-Eh? I didn't even do anything wrong that time and now even MIMORI-CHAN is pushing me away? What the hell is going on here?_

Yuki desperately glanced around, noticing Honoka and Tsukiko and was about to approach them as well before stopping dead in her tracks when she realized those two seemed to be in their own unreachable little world as well.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come... I feel like such an outsider now... And I don't even know what I did wrong! I wasn't trying to distance myself today, was I? Or is everyone else just distancing themselves from me? This doesn't make any sense and it's unfair... It..._

Everything else faded out of view and she sighed heavily.

_It feels like I really am all alone..._

"Yuki-chan?" Shinoya's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around and spotted Koizumi standing there in surprise before just smiling brightly and openly. "Well, this is a nice surprise!"

"Yuki-chan?" Moriko stuck her head out from behind Marina as well as a startled Naoki. "Oh hey... Is something wrong? Did you need something?"

"Marina-chan... Moriko-chan, Naoki-kun... Um... Actually... I-I... I needed some Canterbury bells, you see..." the black witch trailed off rather pathetically and Takahashi blinked before taking a vase of the said flowers and handing them over. "Oh... Yes, those are the ones, Moriko-chan... I-I'll take them and just be on my way now..."

Yuki gripped them though the green witch didn't release so easily, oddly enough. "How about I go with you, Yuki-chan? For the flowers' safety?"

"If you want..." Shinoya felt her face heat up and Moriko just smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

Naoki could only watch the two girls with the rest of the club, blinking. "Eh? Yuki-chan seemed a little..."

"I sure hope she's alright," Marina stated worriedly, unaware of how tense the atmosphere became for the rest of the gardening club.

Hopefully, indeed.

* * *

"Okay, that was a lame excuse... We need to talk, Yuki-chan."

"Eh? Now?"

"Yes. NOW."

Yuki placed the vase of Canterbury bells on the step as she sat down, holding her knees close with a sigh. "What is there to talk about, Moriko-chan? I troubled everyone and that's just how things are, right? I'm alright with it, so there's no need to worry, right?"

"I'd wonder about that." Moriko responded matter-of-factly as she sat next to the sullen blond, looking towards her in curiosity. "There's no doubt that you're looking pretty down right now..."

"I'm just surprised..." The black witch hugged her knees even closer, her eyes downcast with her face flushing and lips trembling before burying her mouth as her eyes screwing shut, trying to prevent tears from leaking out right then and there. "If I knew being blatantly shoved away hurt this much..."

_Even though it's something I always do myself and even if I always thought that I was use to the feeling... Everything is always so different here, and my feelings are different, too..._

The green-haired pigtailed girl beside her sighed heavily, giving her a narrow-eyed glare.

"Ah, why are you so affected by it? Are you really that use to people automatically giving up and telling you what's up? Yuki-chan, people are all different so you have to give them time, alright?"

Yuki perked up at that, her eyes still wide.

"Time...?"

Moriko soon smiled, "Not to mention different tactics if you want to make a good impression."

* * *

"Me and you, huh?" Haruo laughed softly with a flustered Watari beside him. "Well... I've heard a lot of things, but Shinoya-san usually says things like that, right?"

"I'm not against the idea actually, Haruo-kun," Tanpopo murmured, her eyes downcast. "I... I actually like that idea..."

_Even though Shinoya-san just pushed it so much that it would be impossible to ignore..._

Kitsumi's lips twisted before he just smiled, placing a hand on the club president's shoulder. "Why not? Let's give that a shot."

Watari's jaw dropped and she could only feebly nod, trying not to cry and laugh all at once. "T-That would be nice, Haruo-kun..."

"Love extraordinaire, huh?" Yue asked no one in particular as she remembered the black witch's words before just smiling to herself. "In that case, would I love to get some help for my own relationship with Yamura-kun...?"

_Huh..._

"Shinoya-san's a carefree girl, isn't she?" Honoka noted aloud, looking expectantly towards her taller lifelong companion. "Do you think so too, Tsukiko?"

"She's very charismatic," Shirano hummed in agreement, her eyes fluttering shut. "It must be nice to be able to blow away your worries and smile brightly like Shinoya-san does..."

"I was thinking the same," Asahara agreed as well with a few giggles. "I'd really like to understand how she does it, you know? How Shinoya-san is able to laugh like that..."

"It's a mystery alright..."

_Shinoya-san is so cheerful... I wonder if that's the kind of girl that Minase-kun likes..._ Mimori wondered as she looked out the window with half-way opened eyes. _Enough taken, it's no wonder that he would probably prefer Shinoya-san's happy-go-luckiness to a lot of things... I mean, I like that part of Shinoya-san as well..._

_So that's means that it's only to be expected right? Me being jealous of how much of a 'sunny girl' Shinoya Yuki really is..._

Naoki made an 'oh' sound but just chuckled lightly to himself.

_Well, Yuki-chan is pretty damn cute after all..._

* * *

"Yamaru-kun, greetings! It's me again!"

"Tagawa... You already..." Yamaru groaned out with a slight smile despite that before looking a little questioning at the sight of an empty-handed for once Yue. "Oh... You don't have anything... My mistake, Tagawa..."

"Actually I was wondering if we could walk home together today."

Shouhei froze, blinking rapidly as possibly while trying to comprehend the question and Yue had her blue-green orbs sparkling in expectation. "W-Walk home...? Us? Together?"

"Yes!" Tagawa gulped, looking downcast then, frowning. "I-If you don't want us to be together though, that's fine... I mean, I... I just wanted to spend some time with you during non-school hours, if you didn't mind that too much..."

"A-Actually..." The other boy's throat felt dry but he still spoke anyway. "I wouldn't mind walking home with you, Tagawa."

Yue's smile brightened.

"That's great!"

* * *

"Minase-kun! No, wait... Er... What was it that Shinoya-san said once...?" _It was something about using someone's first name rather than their surname to befriend them better... So instead of saying 'Minase-kun' so easily, I'll try to just use his first name..._ "Kiyoshi-kun!"

Minase's head immediately snapped up at hearing his first name being called and he slowly turned to Mimori who was smiling so widely that it almost looked painful.

"Asakawa, what...?"

Asakawa just laughed, cocking her head to the side. "I just wanted to try something new is all... You don't mind me calling you Kiyoshi-kun from now on instead of Minase-kun, right?"

And surprisingly enough as it was, Kiyoshi nodded rather quickly, green eyes glimmering in wonder. "Oh, yeah... That's alright, Asakawa. You don't need to worry about it at all..."

_Even though it's something small like this... It feels like we're getting a little bit closer already... It's really nice and I like this feeling..._ Mimori's smile widened even more if possible. "Well, well, then... Shall we head off, Kiyoshi-kun?" she asked, taking his hand with a mischievous wink. "I mean, if that's okay..."

"It's okay." Minase's lips formed a rare smile of their own and he soon laughed. "It's always okay, Asakawa."

It's really almost like a dream.

* * *

"Okay girls, the super awesome and amazing beautiful heroine and witch apprentice Shinoya Yuki is now in cleaning motion and battle mode!" Yuki swung a broom around, laughing loudly and proudly. "Dust bunnies, dirt clouds, and filth monsters beware!"

"Yuki-chan, don't break anything!" Doremi exclaimed right before there was a crash and Hazuki just sighed, adjusting her glasses that were fogged up already.

"It's too late, I suppose..."

"I'll help pickin' that up," Aiko groaned as she stood up and assisted the black witch. "Jus' don't break anythin' else!"

Another crash.

"Too late," Momoko sighed, giggling as she did. "Yuki-chan's more of a riot today than she is usually..."

"Maybe it's just been a really good day..." Akemi murmured before looking expectantly towards Moriko, making the florist perk up in confusion. "What do you think, Moriko-chan?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yuki-chan needs to be more careful," Kurumi groaned in slight annoyance, rolling her eyes playfully. "Or else Majorika's going to be having one heck of a fiery temper."

"S-Sorry..." Yuki giggled nervously on the floor, surrounded by glass shards as Hana swept them up.

"Yuki-mama needs to be more careful, yeah?"

"Sorry, Hana-chan."

_I'm really trying harder than ever to hide my feelings although it may be futile... People are going to realize that something's different about me eventually, right? _She stood up, gathering the glass pieces as well. "Please excuse me, everyone..."

"Ah! Yuki-chan, yer bleedin' all over the floor!" Aiko exclaimed, lifting up the red skirt to reveal the thin cut on her lower leg right above her left sock, making Yuki perk up in slight surprise.

"Oh, I am. Would you look at that?" Silence. "...Weird. I can't feel it at all."

"Excuse me!" Kurumi burst out, quickly rushing forward and wrapping the black witch's injury up with her shawl. "You shouldn't leave something like this to get infected or allow the bleeding to continue. I'll help you clean this up and we can bandage it later."

"Eh? But your shawl..."

"I could always buy another one, Yuki-chan. Shut up."

Yuki blinked. _As a model, clothes are something especially important to Kurumi-chan... She's showing me that she cares about me in a way that everyone understands... I guess that for the entire gardening club, I can do the same, can't I?_

She smiled at that, sighing. "He he, thank you, Kurumi-chan. I really appreciate this you know."

The gray witch smiled slightly in return but helped the blond up, groaning a bit.

"Alright, alright... That's a good girl, Yuki-chan."

* * *

"Yuki-chan? What are you doing here?"

"M-Marina-chan!" Yuki gasped in amazement as Koizumi stepped forward, looking rather confused.

"Do you need flowers for someone?"

"I guess you could say that... Promise not to tell Moriko-chan and the others, alright?" the black witch smiled apologetically as the other girl kindly nodded. "Thanks. I wouldn't want Moriko-chan to chew me out for just buying flowers instead of going through all the trouble of growing them myself..."

_But this isn't something I can put my entire heart into so easily... I just need them all—Marina-chan AND Moriko-chan are included here—to understand the gesture, right? I have to adapt to this situation and bounce back with gusto!_

"That's understandable... Who are you getting them for anyway?" Marina asked in slight curiosity. "Maybe I could help you with deciding to pick out the flowers for you, Yuki-chan... It's no trouble for me at all, so you don't have to worry..."

"Tanpopo-chan already helped me with the Canterbury bells, so this is something that I would like to decide on my own. Thank you for the offer, Marina-chan." Yuki smiled at her sincerely and earnestly. "Thank you."

_Even though there are still many lessons that I have yet to learn in this strange human world... It's always nice to know that there are a few things that I'm starting to understand a little bit by bit at a time. It'll all be futile in the end... But all of a sudden, there are other things that I would much rather believe in now..._

"Oh, that's my mom..." Koizumi stated as she perked up before turning to the blond yet again. "I hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for, Yuki-chan. I'll see you at school!"

"I'll see you too, Marina-chan! Later!"

Yuki waved just as the navy-haired girl left the store before just closing her eyes with a sigh.

_Marina-chan is really kind... And the rest of the gardening members, well... It's just as easy as that..._

She took a yellow rose from a bouquet, twirling it around her fingers with a sigh.

_Yue-chan's rather odd, but she's kind and cheery all the same..._

The black witch pursed her lips as she selected a bag for temporary use. "Let's see..."

_Mimori-chan may be strange as well, but she does her best with a smile and that's really important, isn't it?_

"Miss, how much are these at a piece?" she asked one of the workers, making the woman perk up as she observed what Shinoya was pointing at.

"Oh, let's see..."

_Honoka-chan and Tsukiko-chan are different but are inseparable friends that you can't help but admire as a result._

"This is expensive..." the black witch groaned though she kept on gathering the flowers anyway. "But it's worth it."

_Tanpopo-chan is the hard-working president who everyone follows and looks up to... But she's like the rest of us, you know? It's kind of inspiring..._

"H-Heavy!" she yelped as she struggled to carry it all, shaking with the stress dealt on her apparent lack of upper arm strength.

_Kisumi-kun does his best and that's all there is to it... And Naoki-kun, well... He's the same so I guess it's a good thing to have as much perseverance as he does..._

"I'll take all of it."

"Is it really okay?"

"It's fine!"

_And adding in Moriko-chan, it really is quite an interesting bunch for sure._

Yuki just laughed.

_For the most part anyway._

* * *

"Did someone leave this out?" Moriko asked in confusion as she held up a large blue vase tied up with a red ribbon and filled with yellow roses that all had notes attached. "I think someone left us a present."

"Hey, they have our names written on them! How cute!" Yue exclaimed just as she grabbed the yellow rose marked 'Yue-chan' on it. "It's a note~! Um... _'best wishes'_?"

The rest of the gardening club all grabbed their respective roses as well, still feeling a little confused.

"Mine says _'keep up with the good work,'_" Tanpopo stated while Haruo made a 'huh' sound.

"Mine says that as well..."

"Mine and Tsukiko's both say _'stay sweet'_!" Honoka gasped just as Tsukiko just smiled, chuckling lowly.

"Really, now? _'Stay strong.'_" Naoki twirled his flower around his fingers, smirking as he did. "Nice."

"Mine says _'good luck'_..." Mimori murmured before just laughing. "How nice..."

"Koizumi-san, you know who got these, don't you?" Takahashi asked, holding her note rather tightly as Marina just smiled and nodded.

"Does yours say the same as mine?"

Moriko could only smile in return, holding up the note with one obviously printed message.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

"Oh, Shinoya-san, you look happy today," Ayamiya noted just as the black witch skipped in, humming a pretty happy tune as she did. "Is there any reason why?"

The black witch just nodded, holding a finger up to her lips.

"It's a secret, Sayaka-chan~!"

_I've just learned another helpful lesson is all... Thank you, Mori-pon, Marina-chan... All of you..._

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now see with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: U-Usa-chan, you need to stay still! No one needs to be able to see you, alright?_

_Doremi: Isn't Yuki-chan acting strangely lately?_

_Hazuki: She seems a lot jumpier than usual..._

_Aiko: It's weird, indeed..._

_Onpu: Hmm..._

_Moriko: Maybe she's just always been this weird and this is the first time that we noticed..._

_Akemi: I don't think so..._

_Momoko: Really?_

_Hana: Hana-chan wants to play Yuki's new game, too~!_

_Yuki: Uh, no thanks Hana-chan! This is kind of my own little secret game, okay?_

_Everyone else: Eh?_

_Kurumi: This is strange, indeed..._

_Yuki: Usa-chan, don't let anyone see you alright?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Rabbit of Happiness! Yuki's Childhood Secret!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	17. Rabbit of Happiness! Yuki's Secret!

"Usa-chan, what do you think that I should do?"

_When I was younger, my okaa-sama made me a stuffed rabbit doll that she gave to me once when I was crying and sad. She called her the 'rabbit of happiness' and that if I wished on her hard enough... I would find my happiness._

Usa the bunny doll sat on the edge of the bed just as Yuki scooped her up and set her lovingly against the wall, sighing heavily. "I mean... Things aren't really as simple as they used to be, right...?"

_But the truth is... one of the spells that I've always wanted to cast is..._

Usa soon stood up, waving her arms about. "Yuki-chan, you're just giving up too easily, uu! Even if you're down, Usa-chan and Meme-chan will be here with you so there's no need to worry, uu, uu!"

The black witch blinked and soon smiled, laughing just a bit.

"Oh really, Usa-chan? That's great..."

_I always wanted Usa-chan to comfort me when I was little so I filled her up with every little bit of love and tenderness I had and continued to do so until one day occurred where everything changed and I just 'grew up'._

"Uu~!" the rabbit chirped, smiling so widely that threads almost broke. Yuki's own smile turned rueful.

_I fell in love with Saiki-kun... And just like that and before I knew it, Usa-chan slipped away from me... And shamefully enough, I didn't realize it until now just how special she really was to the 'younger' and more innocent me._

"Usa-chan..." she whispered softly and gently, picking up Usa to nuzzle the bunny with her cheek as she sighed happily. "I love you."

_Out of all the people, somewhat... Usa-chan is the one who's seen me cry the most..._

"Usa-chan loves you too, uu."

_So she's really special._

"Thank you."

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

* * *

This is meant to be another one of those cutesy chapters, so yes. Yes. Yes.

And another yes, the chapter title was partially inspired by a song of the same name. It's really cute so you should listen to it someday~!

I'd like to think to myself that if Yuki ever had her own little episode in Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho, this would probably be it. Yeah...

I'm so pathetic, he he~

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Rabbit of Happiness! Yuki's Childhood Secret!_

_Lesson: Even though growing up is inevitable... People aren't going to like you as much if you don't keep some of your childish charm with you as you grow up. Deep down, I'd like to think that we're all still kids trying to survive in a big world._

"Yuki-san, you need to clean up your room and get rid of some of these stuffed animals!" Ayaka exclaimed in annoyance as her daughter just laid in her bed, suffering from the ultimate boredom. "Some of these poor things are falling apart... Shouldn't you give some of these to charity, Yuki-san?"

"I don't wanna. My plushie collection is my cute, happy, fluffy collection." The black witch puffed her cheeks like a blowfish, feeling even more rebellious than usual. "I love them all too much to give them away, okaa-sama... Just leave them alone."

"How about this penguin?" Shinoya Ayaka asked, holding up a penguin doll that came with a snowflake around its neck. "It's not very fluffy..."

"No, that's Fuyu-chan." Yuki huffed, impossibly stubborn. "Fuyu-chan and Shinoya Yuki-chan go together much too well to be separated."

"Okay, not Fuyu..." her mother muttered in slight irritation as she set the penguin down and picked up a medium-sized polar bear with a blue ribbon. "Oh, what about this one? You hardly play with him anymore."

"Kumajirou-san. Please don't touch Kumajirou-san. He doesn't like to be held and picked up by anyone other than me." (**1**)

"Okay, no Kumajirou-san either..." Ayaka groaned, her patience fading away with every passing moment not that she could help it. Her daughter may have had childish cuteness from time to time but she was in junior high school now and still was unable to let go of even one of her beloved dolls! It was just unacceptable! Surely there was something that Yuki wasn't fond of anymore and was willing to give away and (_or_) get rid of...

She tried a fox next.

"This one?"

"That's Kitsu-chan! She may be a trickster but she's not so bad that you should get rid of her!" the black witch whined sitting up, still pouting with her lips puckered way too cutely. "No way. I don't want to part from Kitsu-chan."

"Okay, no..." Sighing, her mother set down Kitsu and picked up a frog with yellow specks. "This one's a little not cute... Do you mind parting with him?"

"That's Taro-Taro-kun! He still wants to be a singer, so please just don't crush his dreams yet!" Yuki gasped as if her poor befuddled foster mother was committing a crime. "Please put him down..."

Okay, so the frog was a huge no too. Getting desperate, the older Shinoya snatched up what appeared to be a large gray rabbit thing. "And what's this one, Yuki-san? Do you want this one still as well?"

"That's Totoro and of course I want him." (**2**)

Ayaka put him down and just stuck her hands on her hips. "You have to get rid of ONE of them, Yuki-san! You just have way too many! There's a dog, a bear, a frog, a fox, a sheep, a poodle, and whatever that is... Oh here." She took up a cat, holding her defiantly up to her daughter. "This one! Let's get rid of this one!"

"But okaa-sama... That's Meme. I don't want to get rid of Meme."

"M-Meow..." Meme mewed weakly, making Ayaka blush deeply, setting down the disguised cat with a yelp.

"S-Sorry about that, Meme. I didn't know you were in there!"

Meme could only roll her eyes. _What? Yuki's dolls are all really soft so I can't help but want to snuggle up against them... But if nearly getting thrown out is going to start being a risk, I think I can resist the temptation from now on..._

"Yuki-san, seriously..." the short-haired woman pleaded, still looking around for something to give away or throw out. "You need to part with at least SOMETHING in here..."

That's when her eye caught the black witch's 'cherished memento' box. "What's in here...?"

"Okaa-sama, there is no way that I'm giving away one of my cherished..." Her breath clogged up in her throat as Ayaka held up Usa who was still ratty and dirty, close to falling apart. "H-Hey! That's MY Usa-chan!"

"You still have her...? Why don't we throw away this old doll, Yuki-san? You haven't played with her in a really long time..." Ayaka's grip tightened on the rabbit. "Surely you won't miss her, right?"

"N-No way! Usa-chan is MINE, okaa-sama!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing forward and snatching Usa from her foster mother's hands and holding the bunny doll close with a growl. "Usa-chan and I are never going to part and that's that, okaa-sama! Just accept it, alright?"

"But, Yuki-san..."

"NO BUTS! Now I think you've caused way too much trouble for me, okaa-sama! Now get OUT!" She shoved Ayaka out the door and closed it, still grumbling. "Geez! How annoying!"

"Yuki, you can't speak to your mom like that," Meme scolded, licking her paw as she rubbed her face. "She probably just didn't know any better, so..."

"I know. I'll apologize to okaa-sama later, Meme." Shinoya nuzzled closer to Usa, sighing heavily.

_Even though the truth is that I really don't want to... She started it when she threatened poor Usa-chan... Though it's true... I really haven't played with Usa-chan in a long time, so maybe..._

"I don't know what to do," she sighed as she held out the rabbit like she was directing to question for it to answer for her. "Oh, Usa-chan..."

Meme frowned. "Oh, Yuki..."

"Meme, is it wrong to yearn for something that's already gone?" Yuki asked suddenly, sighing heavily. Her cat just smiled sadly before phasing into her fairy form, flying up to smooth down her owner's ribbon.

"Maybe it's not completely gone, Yuki."

"Not completely gone?" The black witch looked at her childhood cherished bunny at made a face. "Hmm..."

_Maybe... It wouldn't hurt to... I'll think about it, first.

* * *

_

"Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan, I'm here!" Yuki rung the doorbell to the Harukaze household twice, waiting for her call to be answered and the door opened. "Doremi-chan!"

The door soon opened.

"Oh, are you Yuki-chan?"

Yuki blinked and looked down at the still in elementary school pink-haired girl that was quite noticeably shorter than she was with magenta eyes and a hairstyle like Doremi's only springier and...cuter.

_S-She... This is... There's not a single doubt about this..._

"POPPU-CHAN!" she gasped, pointing at Doremi's little sister who only raised an eyebrow before smiling brightly and innocently.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki-chan! I'm Harukaze Poppu! Thank you for helping watching over my onee-chan!"

"H-How cute...!" Yuki squealed before taking Poppu and squeezing her tightly, earning the former red witch to gasp, struggling in the black witch's death grip. "I-I could so take you home with me! Hau~! In fact, I wanna take you home right now~! Hauuu~! Hau, hau, hauuu~!"

"C-Can't breathe...!" The pink-haired girl choked, patting the blonde's arms. "Y-Yuki-chan, I-I feel the love so please...!"

"Poppu, who's at the..." Doremi stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the black witch affectionately squeezing the life out of her little sister. "Oh, Yuki-chan. Nice to see that you and Poppu met after all."

"Onee-chan!" Poppu growled out just as Yuki released her, affectionately patting down the springy pink curls, giggling. "So this IS Yuki-chan? I didn't know that she was so eccentric...!"

"Yeah, sorry." The red head walked up to her friend, taking her wrist as she pulled her away. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"I'll see you later, Poppu-chan~!" the black witch exclaimed cheerfully, waving happily at the younger girl as she was dragged away. "I'm going to take you home with me soon enough, just you wait!"

_For some reason..._ Poppu found herself thinking, feeling more than just a little exasperated as Doremi tugged the blond away from her and upstairs into her room. _I'm not really looking forward to that...

* * *

_

"Yuki-chan, what were you _thinking_? You could of seriously hurt Poppu and do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in if I let any harm come to my cute little sister?"

"Sorry, Do-chan, but there are occurrences where one forgets her own strength~!" Yuki beamed adorably and Doremi just felt the rest of her disapproval die right then and there. "I'll try to be gentler with the perfectly adorable Poppu-chan, cute little sister of my dear friend, Doremi-chan!"

"That doesn't convince me, but..." It was impossible, the red head decided right then and there, to stay mad at a face like that. "But fine, I guess I can overlook it this one time."

"Thank you, Doremi-chan! You're the best!" Shinoya looked around Harukaze's room, a little curious. "Your room is really roomy and homey, you know that?"

"Don't act like you've never been here before," Doremi sighed, a smile twitching a little too easily at her lips. "By the way, you must have had some sort of reason for coming here, Yuki-chan. What is it?"

"Can I not just visit to say hello?" Yuki flipped through an album the pink with had on her desk. "Wow, you all look really happy in all of these... I've been to both Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan's houses and they have pictures of themselves when they were younger, too... But wow, everyone looks so happy..."

"Why wouldn't we be?" the red head asked in confusion. "Now that I think about it, I've never heard you talk about your past friends, Yuki-chan... Other than Saiki-kun, I mean. What were they like?"

"I don't really remember... I never stayed in one place long enough to get overly acquainted with any of the kids there..." She placed the album down, tucking some of her blond hair behind one ear. "Believe it or not, I wasn't very social back then... I was scared of making friends only to be forced leaving them in the end... The only one who ever really stayed with me was Usa-chan, the stuffed rabbit I carried around up until I met Majoren."

Yuki's smile widened at the memory. "Usa-chan used to be my best friend... Now she's so dirty that okaa-sama considered throwing her away..."

"Really...? Well, she's a precious memory, right?" Doremi smiled a little, patting the black witch's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with that... I still have that toy piano I played with when I was really small... I can't ever bring myself to throw it out or give it away so I know how you feel..."

_Of course, that toy piano also has memories of things that made me sad and made me happy at the same time... My first year of being a witch apprentice, and all those piano lessons okaa-san forced me through that really weren't so bad once I put my mind to it... In fact, the piano that we all have right now..._

"You have a piano in your house, Doremi-chan!" Shinoya exclaimed, amazed. "Can you play it for me?"

"Play it?" the pink witch repeated in slight surprise before thinking about it for a while. "Actually, Poppu should be practicing the piano herself right now so you'll have to wait, Yuki-chan... Do you want to spend the night or something?"

"That sounds nice but I'll have to call my parents first so that I can decide that so suddenly, Doremi-chan."

"Fair enough. I'll ask my parents too, and... You can share the bed with me as well, if you want, Yuki-chan."

"Is it soft?"

"It's comfortable."

"Okay then!"

* * *

"Doremi-chan... Are you still sleeping?" Yuki poked Doremi's shoulder as the red head shifted, sighing very lightly before beginning to snore lightly. "Is it okay if I take that as a no?"

_She really sleeps so easily... Doremi-chan, for that reason... It's easy to speak to her when she's sleeping because she won't remember any of it in the morning after all, so... So? I guess it's alright to let my thoughts out so I'll just say everything I want to say but usually can't under the normal circumstances right here and now!_

"I don't know what to do, Doremi-chan."

_This isn't just something where I can easily improvise and work my way through it, making up things as I go along as I usually do..._

"There's an innocence that I used to have... An innocence that I wish to understand and I just don't know how to do that the way I am right now..."

_Someone like you probably won't ever be able to understand... But you don't really know me so I guess that it's something that would only be expected for you to not be able to get, still..._

"I can't figure it out. I don't even know myself that well, and the only people who did know that old 'me'—my parents, if you can't figure it out easily enough—well... I-I just can't ask them something like that, _uguuuu_~! Call it weird or just plain stupid, but I really don't know how else I can say it..."

_Usa-chan knew me best... But I'm still a little confused... Because I know that if something happens to my dear Usa-chan... The consequences will be really severe, so yes... I'm still quite uncertain about what's right and what's wrong..._

"W-What should I do? Do you have any ideas?" she burst out, flushed in embarrassment. "I... I'm a little scared, Doremi-chan... If I screw up... If I really, _really_ screw up in the end... I..."

_I just don't know what I'll do... How... Will I be able to even look at myself in the mirror and say 'it doesn't matter what your heart looks like as long as you're friendly on the outside' like I always do? I won't be able to act like the happy sunny girl role I've forced upon myself ever since I came here... But that same role is slipping through my fingers and I need to get a grip, so... So...!_

"Steak..." Doremi murmured as she drooled on her pillow in her sleep, unconsciously disrupting the black witch's tense mood as Yuki felt her eye twitch just a bit.

"You're completely out of it, Doremi-chan. I'm really amazed. I really am."

_I'm so hopeless... I should stay the same, right? Relying on others is a no-no, so I just need to figure things like this on my own like I always do. I don't need anyone else's help, right? Yes... I'm perfectly fine on my own and it's sure and definite that I always will be._

The blond girl smiled, patting the pink witch's shoulder before snuggling up under the blankets, sighing as she willed herself to slumber as well.

"Sweet dreams~"

* * *

_Okay, so it's been decided. If Usa-chan is the only one who remembers and knows the old 'me' that I need to be, then that will just be that! Magic is my only solution right now!_

"Don't fail me now, majoshikon-san," the black witch murmured as she took out her magical jewel, waving her hand over it to transform. "Ojamajo Yuki, change!"

Within moments, the blond girl had her hair grow out and darken just as her witch uniform materialized on her body, her newly gloved hands shooting upwards to pull down a witch hat as she soon struck a pose cheerfully.

"Puriti Wichi Yuki-chii!" she exclaimed right before clapping her hands twice to summon up her real magic-inducing mini majoshikons. "Alright, let's do this right away!"

Placing Usa in an upright position atop her bed, Meme only observed the scene with slight worry.

"Yuki, are you sure about this?" the cat asked in confusion, eyes glimmering in concern and anxiety. "We have no way of knowing if this will work and chances are that something is bound to go wrong along the way..."

"Meme, you worry too much!" her owner merely laughed like it was no big deal. "Usa-chan's my dearest friend and I only want to bring her to life for...as long as my spell lasts."

"But Yuki... You're much more powerful than any ordinary apprentice, right? Your spell is going to last a long time... And there are a lot of risks that need to be taken into consideration during in a time span like that, right?"

"Don't remind me..." Shinoya sighed heavily, fiddling with one of her witch boots. "But it'll probably be for an entire day or even maybe fifteen hours at most. I'll control myself so that I'll try not to cast a spell that'll last for like a week or something."

"I sure hope that you know what you're doing for real..." Meme muttered uncertainly before heading off to the black witch's side, looking up rather hopefully and expectantly. "Try not to infuse too much of your heart into the spell, okay?"

"Got it." Yuki raised her hands, the mini majoshikons on her wrists glowing. "Here I go."

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Please, bring my beloved Usa-chan to life, okay?"_

Black musical notes swirled around the white rabbit, restoring it to top condition just as the bunny doll perked up and shook her head before standing upright, stretching.

"_Hyu_~!"

"U-Um, Usa-chan?" Yuki wondered worriedly just as Usa looked at her in confusion, blinking cheerfully before spreading out her arms and smiling brightly.

"Yuki-chan~! It's good to see you! You're so big now~!"

"The spell worked!" Shinoya exclaimed in relief as she rushed up to her bed to scoop up the now lively doll. "Usa-chan, you can speak, smile, walk, and even blink! This is great! I never thought one of my spells would work like such a charm! Wonderful~!"

"So it does..." Meme murmured just as Usa looked at her curiously.

"Meme-chan, right? You love Yuki-chan too?"

"O-Of course!" the disguised fairy huffed indignantly in a manner very similar to her owner. "Meme loves Yuki most of all!"

"Usa-chan loves Yuki-chan too~" The rabbit snuggled up against Yuki to prove her point just as the currently ebony-haired girl giggled in glee. "I think we'll get along, Meme-chan~! Uu~!"

"Usa-chan's really nice and understanding," the girl exclaimed as she sat down with Usa in her lap. "There's never any reason for that to not be the case, Meme..."

_But I'm still really envious..._ Meme found herself thinking, her nose twitching just a little. _Usa-chan's been with Yuki a lot longer than I have and I don't want to hurt Yuki by getting really jealous of her now life-filled stuffed rabbit... Geez, Yuki really is a handful from time to time... But I love her anyway, so whatever._

"So what now since Usa-chan's alive for the time being, Yuki?"

"Eh? I haven't really thought that far ahead yet, Meme..."

The cat frowned disapprovingly at that, shaking her head as she leapt onto the bed beside her owner yet again. "Yuki, you really need to think these things through... You're not so lucky that everything always turns out the way that you want it to, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you ever got hurt as a result, Yuki... You're very special to me, you know that?"

The black witch's smile faltered as she frowned lightly, her eyes casting off some unknown emotion that just couldn't be read. "Yeah... I know that, Meme. Thank you for worrying about me so much..."

_Even though I don't really need it... Yes, it's not necessary because everything will be fine like it always is... This isn't some tragic story where it starts off happily and somewhat hopefully only to end with some sort of loss or misery... But then again, it's not a particularly happy story either... So then, what?_

Meme jumped off the bed and headed towards the door, her tail flickering back and forth as she did just before the black cat turned to her owner. "Good luck, okay, Yuki?"

"Thank you, Meme." _Even though I really don't need it...!_

With that, the disguised fairy left the room, the door closing behind her on her way out as Yuki and Usa looked at each other.

Usa soon smiled brightly, making the black witch perk up in slight worry and surprise.

"Meme-chan is really nice. She worries about Yuki-chan a lot, huh?"

"I... I guess..." Shinoya looked away as she said that, setting down Usa rather delicately though the white rabbit just sat carelessly in her lap, patting her forearm in what was probably attempted as comfort. "Meme's always been there for me... So I don't like to trouble her... Do you think I'm being silly, Usa-chan? Am I making a mistake?"

_Despite the fact that I really do not like to worry or trouble Meme, I still have to know... What's so different about me other than the fact that I know more than I did before? It's so confusing and if someone gets suspicious than that'll do more than just spell out the end for me... I know that... I know that so well that it's scary and I'm scared... If I mess up here, it'll surely end with more than just Saiki-kun hating me... I-It's not that other people's feelings matter though; it's just that I don't like being hated... It's such an unpleasant feeling that I'd do anything so that I wouldn't have to feel it again..._

"Yuki-chan, just follow your heart!" the bunny chirped cheerfully like it was the most obvious solution. "If you continue to keep doubting yourself, eventually how you really feel will slip away, right? Keep in mind what the most important thing in this world is for you."

_The most important thing... That's Saiki-kun, right?_

Yuki smiled brightly in response as she just laughed, a little relieved now. "That's right... You're right, Usa-chan... The most important thing in the world... I seem to keep forgetting what that really is..."

_Saiki-kun's the one who I can't afford to let down... Even though it may be a little wrong and maybe troubling, as long as I'm the only one bearing these sorts of pressures with my one goal in sight... Then that will just be that, right?_

"Just be sure that you're absolutely positive, Yuki-chan. Sometimes, you really need to have more faith in myself. Yuki-chan might not be thinking ultra clearly right now, so..."

"You make me feel like there's something that I'm missing after all... That's not fair, and I happen to think that I'm pretty darn lucid right now." The black witch placed her hands over her heart, sighing lightly. "What's important is what's top priority right here, right? The only one that my heart beats for right now... Isn't _that_ the one who is the most important thing in the world no matter what the others may say?"

_Saiki-kun, it's true, too... See? The only reason why my heart is racing right now is because I know that you exist—and you're still existing and living and growing even if it's not that noticeable right now—and I know that I love you... I really, honestly love you..._

Great, now if she could only say that right to his face and _not_ get flat out rejected.

"Yuki-chan?" Usa seemed blessedly confused and the black witch just smiled sadly, once again picking up the rabbit and holding her close to her face.

"Usa-chan... Is there anything different about me? I mean, besides the short blond hair of course... Is there anything different about me at all? Can you tell, Usa-chan?"

_Come on... I need to figure this out soon and this is the reason why I put a magical spell on Usa-chan in the first place, isn't it? I have to get this right and if I go on and continue living and growing up without knowing what's different and what's changed... Then perhaps surely..._

The white bunny cocked her head to the side, humming in thought.

"Oh, let's see... What's different about Yuki-chan...?"

Shinoya gulped in slight expectance, feeling her throat go dry right away.

_What is Usa-chan going to tell me? I doubt that she's just going to say that I'm different because I've grown taller or something else equally silly... But at the same time, I can't help but both worry and wonder just what her answer's going to be, and... Well..._

"Something's about you has definitely changed!" Usa soon chirped cheerfully. "And I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that, Yuki-chan... Though it really is no surprise, uu~!"

Silence. Yuki felt her eye twitch in curiosity, wonder, exasperation, confusion, and some weird mixture of the four emotions.

"What exactly changed about me, Usa-chan?"

"You'll know soon enough, Yuki-chan!" the rabbit exclaimed as she was placed down again, paws or whatever her hands were at her hips. "You just need to look closely and you'll see clearly."

"B-But I'm already fairly lucid right now!" the black witch groaned in slight annoyance, vaguely wondering if bringing one of her favorite stuffed toys to life might have been a not so good idea after all. "Gee Usa-chan... How exactly am I supposed to look and search if I have no idea what it is exactly that I'm trying to find?"

"You'll find a way because you're Yuki-chan." Usa smiled brightly, crawling onto her owner's shoulder as she hugged the blond girl tightly around her neck. "And Usa-chan will always be with you so there is definitely no need to worry about it too much, uu!"

Shinoya had to smile at that and sigh lightly.

"Yeah... Thanks, Usa-chan."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and smile cheerfully. The card reveals to be an image of a cheerful Yuki with the cat Meme on her shoulder as they're both laughing happily.)_

"Usa-chan, you will stay in my school bag until the day ends, won't you?"

"Okay, uu!"

"Yuki, the spell hasn't worn off yet?" Meme groaned as she floated up in fairy form now, looking really concerned and worried. "What are you going to do now huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just going to say 'screw it' and take Usa-chan to school with me. I still need to keep a close eye on her and I can't let okaa-sama find her..." Yuki placed Usa delicately in her school bag, sighing heavily. "Um... I'll try to figure out what to do about it later, alright Meme?"

_I just hope no one in general sees my Usa-chan... Not only would it be really bad, but what if Usa-chan decides to talk in front of them? That would be way too bad! So I guess that settles it... Up until my spell wears off of Usa-chan, she's going to be my super special childhood secret! My adorable little rabbit of happiness..._

"I'll stay still and quiet, okay Yuki-chan?"

"That's a good bunny, Usa-chan," the black witch murmured as she clasped her school bag shut with Usa inside of it while her fairy looked slightly annoyed.

"This just isn't a good idea, Yuki. What if someone sees her?"

"What matters is that Usa-chan stays silent and still the entire time." Shinoya hoisted her school bag over her shoulder with a slight sigh before just smiling widely with a wink. "I don't think anyone's going to think that I'm any less weird if someone sees..."

"Yuki, if those kids start making fun of you..."

"Hey, it'll definitely be fine, Meme, so you certainly don't need to worry or anything like that!" The blond girl laughed a bit nervously as she headed for the door, glancing back nervously at her bag as if to make sure that her little white stuffed rabbit remained in there like she said that she would. "I-I'm just going to be off on my way right now, okay Meme?"

"Good luck..." Meme could only mutter as her owner shut the door behind her. "Please just be careful..."

_Oh, Yuki...

* * *

_

"Good morning!" Yuki exclaimed as casually as she could as she slid into Class 1-A, gulping very slightly as she did before bonking her head playfully. "I seemed to have oversleep this morning so~! Sorry~!"

"Again, Shinoya-san, geez you are just so irresponsible..." Tamaki flipped her hair with a sigh. "How can someone like you ever be a model student if you keep making silly mistakes like that?"

"Maybe because a cute girl like me is only made cuter by her faults... Tamaki, you're so stuffy at times that it makes me wonder if you're really an old woman."

Rieka gawked but soon huffed as Shinoya passed right by her to sit beside Doremi like she always did.

"Doremi-chan, good morning... I hope you slept well after all~"

"Actually, I would have overslept too if Poppu hadn't woke me up this morning," the pink witch yawned loudly to prove her point that she was still fairly tired. "I didn't have any nightmares or anything like that so I don't understand why I'm still so tired..."

"Maybe Doremi-chan had a really good dream that she just can't remember this morning instead," Yuki murmured as she stole a glance towards Akatsuki before she simply giggled. "Maybe you just wanna go back to sleep so that you can dream about it all over again, Doremi-chan..."

"Maybe, that sounds nice actually..." The red head sighed, lying her head down on her desk with a light huff. "Yuki-chan, something today seems different about you as well... Did something happen this morning or what? Urr, Yuki-chan?"

As if to prove the currently ponytailed girl's statement, the black witch's school bag fidgeted ever so slightly and Saiki perked up at sensing the sudden movement.

"Did you hear something?" he wondered, looking around in confusion before tilting his head to the side at a loss. "That sure is strange..."

"What, Saiki-kun? Maybe someone just dropped their pen or something..." Akatsuki smiled tenderly as he ruffled his younger brother's black hair. "I don't think that it's something you need to worry about in the slightest..."

Yuki's bag moved again, causing the blond to glance down at it and let out a small yelp. _O-Oh no, Usa-chan!_

And soon enough, her counterpart's coal-colored orbs were on her. "Yuki-chan, now that I think about it there is something a little bit different about you... And there's that sound again... It doesn't seem to be someone dropping their pen or pencil... And even if it was, nobody seems to be leaning down at this moment to retrieve it..."

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This isn't looking good in the slightest, d-darn it! Oh geez what do I do, what do I do?_ The black witch mentally freaked while the smile on her face twitched as she forced a simple and easy laugh. "O-Oh Saiki-kun, are you sure that you're just not imagining it and getting all paranoid? N-Nothing has, er... Nothing notable is different today, nope! Oh not at all~!"

_Oh for the love of me... Why would I say that when I know that Saiki-kun knows when I'm lying? Just how stupid am I anyway? Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Saiki raised an eyebrow and then snatched up her school bag, making the blond girl pale in horror as he peaked inside. "Did you get all of your supplies, Yuki-chan...?" He furrowed his brow at the sight of Usa in there, completely motionless before furrowing his brow in thought. "Huh... Now isn't that a little interesting?"

Akatsuki was almost curious enough to ask if he didn't know that it was practically an invasion of privacy. Doremi just blinked and looked pretty darn confused and lost. Yuki was casting several silent prayers in her head that her cute little white rabbit didn't so much as blink or twitch in front of the black-haired wizard's 'never miss anything' eyes.

_Please, please, please, please Usa-chan... I-If Saiki-kun finds out about you, there's no sugarcoating how bad it's going to be! There's absolutely no way whatsoever!_

Saiki wet his lips as he just sighed and handed back the black witch her bag. "It's good to see you have everything..." He sounded distinctly annoyed that made Shinoya perk up in confusion. "You need to be fully prepared in the future, Yuki-chan, so of course..."

_Saiki-kun... He's not going to say anything about Usa-chan...?_ Yuki wondered in her mind before she just smiled, laughing a bit. "I-I got it, Saiki-kun... There's no need to worry because I will certainly be much more prepared in the very near future!"

"Yuki-chan, what was that all about?" Doremi asked her friend in confusion just as Akatsuki shot his younger brother a questioning stare that was returned with a pleading one to just drop the subject. "What did you bring to school? It's not illegal, is it?"

"It's nothing dangerous; I can safely assure you that, Doremi-chan," The black witch felt her smile twitch as she held her school bag even closer. "U-Um... So where is Kurumi-chan?"

"Right here, mon ami." Yuki flinched as she felt Kurumi's hand on her shoulder, turning her to face the gray witch's charming as always smile. "I didn't know you were so worried about me, ma _chérie_."

"I-I was just curious, Kurumi-chan!" the black witch gasped as her original-styled look-alike giggled. "Man, Kurumi-chan... It would be a severe understatement to call you just a handful... You really are just so very troublesome... And I mean that in a nice way, too."

"Oh Yuki-chan, you're so cute that it almost kills me..." Kurumi sighed happily as she gave the blond girl a quick and affectionate hug. "S-So adorable~!"

"Kurumi-chan, you're later than usual," Doremi noted, making the child model perk up as she just laughed.

"Oh sorry, that was my mistake, so just don't worry about it, Doremi-chan."

"Is that so?" Saiki asked in curiosity while the gray witch blushed lightly and nodded. At the sight of that, Yuki twitched.

_What the heck? Since when does Kurumi-chan start blushing when MY Saiki-kun starts speaking to her? That's not normal even in the slightest! Man..._

Her grip on her bag tightened as she gritted her teeth together in annoyance, seeing nothing but green for a few moments. "K-Kuru... ru... No, Kurumi-chan, you should probably sit down now before you get into trouble, alright? Go on, just sit."

"O-Oh, I understand! Roger!" The child model quickly seated herself, even more uncharacteristically flustered than usual as she once again glanced briefly at Saiki before chuckling ruefully. "Um... So has anything happened, Yuki-chan? Anything interesting at all?"

Saiki looked at the black witch while she just stared blankly at her bag which thankfully hadn't fidgeted from Usa's slight movements since it was open.

"...No. Nothing interesting at all, Kurumi-chan. There is certainly no need to worry about it."

* * *

"Usa-chan, I thought I told you not to move..."

Yuki sighed as she sat on the roof of the school, having locked it just in case that someone followed her as Usa peered curiously out of her bag. "Yuki-chan, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, Usa-chan... I'm just a little worried..."

_Saiki-kun clearly suspected something but I can't understand why he didn't comment on it... Of course, for all I know... He could be talking to Akatsuki-kun all about how weird I am right now... Although... I know that Saiki-kun isn't really that type of person..._

"It was cramped and hot and stuffy in there," the white rabbit stated cheerily as she pushed herself out, laughing as she proceeded to stretch, making the black witch perk up as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh course, it wasn't as bad as that box that I've been in so long..."

_The box... Usa-chan couldn't be referring to my cherished memento box, right? I never really thought about that... I... What can I possibly say to that?_

"Usa-chan, I'm sorry," Yuki apologized quickly, picking up Usa carefully as she held her up to her face. "I didn't know that you didn't like being in there..."

"I'm just happy to see your smiling face again, Yuki-chan, so it's all good~!" The bunny smiled brightly patting the blond girl's cheek in some sort of odd but endearing comfort. "You've grown up and gotten really beautiful... Usa-chan is content enough with having seen just that..."

"Heh... Content and not contempt," Shinoya smile ruefully as she shook her head, pressing Usa against her shoulder tightly. "I... Usa-chan... What really changed about me? Can you tell?"

And when the white rabbit nodded, Yuki frowned, rubbing her teeth against her lower lip before biting the inside of her cheek. "It's not just that easy, isn't it? It's not just something that you can easily tell me, huh Usa-chan? Is it something that I just have to learn all on my own to be able to get...? Or perhaps, there's just more to it and I'm not looking hard enough... I'm not sure of anything anymore... Not to mention, I'm getting a little of tired with improvising."

_Everything is getting just so old so fast... At the rate that I'm going right now, I'm not quite sure how I'll be able to continue on with my life as nonchalantly as I have been doing before... In fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to act normally as if nothing's wrong ever again if I don't figure this out..._

"Yuki-chan, you can do it! You're a smart girl after all, _uu_!" Usa beamed, waving her arms around in excitement. "In fact, Usa-chan is one hundred-percent sure that Yuki-chan will be able to figure everything out all on her own~!"

The black witch perked up in slight surprise before just smiling and shaking her head once again with a sigh. "No, Usa-chan... I'm just not sure of myself anymore... It's not that easy, and I'm not even confident anymore... Because things are different and there's no escape from the past, so..."

"Yu-ki-chan! You're being unreasonable!" Usa scolded, bonking her blond owner's forehead once. "The past only teaches us mistakes to never make again! Whether or not we make them is our own decision! We can't let things like that determine our future, no, no! That's what the present is for! It's a gift, Yuki-chan! That's why it's called the present! Don't tell Usa-chan that her beloved Yuki-chan has forgotten that already thanks to a few sad revelations!"

"B-But Usa-chan, I don't think that you understand... Do you even know what I'm talking about? I'm not really the girl that everyone thought—_and still thinks even now, now that I think about it_—I am! I'm not the same, alright? I'm not! I want to be, but I'm not!"

"If you don't believe that you are then you won't be, Yuki-chan. You have to decide for yourself after all... It all boils down to what Yuki-chan wants." The white rabbit wiggled her way out of Shinoya's grasp as she hopped back into the black witch's school bag, slowly pulling it close as she waved her arm about to make up for her lack of fingers. "Think about it! You're a smart girl after all and Usa-chan can't just explain everything or you won't grow up as fully as you can! Usa-chan has faith in you so don't doubt yourself anymore and just work your absolute hardest, okay Yuki-chan?"

"Usa-chan, I already work my hardest, I do!" Yuki exclaimed just as the bag was completely closed, and she felt her chocolate brown eyes tearing up before rubbing at them furiously, huffing in extreme annoyance.

_Darn it! Usa-chan doesn't get it either after all! And I, I know... I know that I'm so stupid for believing that she would ion the first place! What's wrong with me anyway?

* * *

_

"Usa-chan," the black witch stated as she opened the bag while standing in the middle of the school hallway now right before the time she headed off to her after school kyūdō club activities. "I'll be practicing archery in there with Natsu-sempai and Tachibana-sempai for about an hour alright? Can you be patient and wait for me until then?"

"Definitely! Usa-chan will wait for Yuki-chan for sure!" Usa smiled brightly but Yuki just closed the bag and set it down, heading off to the kyūdō club without another word.

And sure enough, a few seconds later...

"WAIT FOR HANA-CHAN, KA-ZU-KI~!"

Kazuki dashed by only to stop dead in his tracks at seeing the school bag seemingly abandoned in the middle of the hallway. "Oh look, someone left their stuff there... How strange..."

The navy-haired boy picked up the said bag and opened it thoughtlessly before making a face and taking out the white rabbit. "What sort of weirdo would take a stuffed animal to school? And Kazuo-kun calls ME childish? At least I don't take toys with me to school... 'Course, my parents never really let me play around or bought me anything to entertain myself with like that~"

Just as Sasaki's face darkened, Hana ran up.

"Kazuki~! There you are~!"

"Oh, hey, Hana-chan," Kazuki tossed up Usa, taking slight notice of how Makihatayama's face brightened up at the sight of the little bunny. "I found this... It's cute, isn't it?"

"Ooh, it's adorable~!" the white witch squealed in delight as she took Usa from her wizard counterpart's grasp, giggling as she affectionately rubbed the white rabbit's cheek against her own. "Kazuki, where'd you get it anyway? Hana-chan loves it~! Usagi-chan is just so cute~! She's absolutely adorable for sure, for sure~!"

"I found her, Hana-chan," the navy-haired boy stated with a grin, conveniently leaving out that he found her in someone else's bag. As cruel as it was, Kazuki couldn't help feeling a little spiteful at someone else's fortune... No one really knew what it was like to have parents as strict as his who didn't even know how to be parents. But maybe this was a little too much? "It probably belongs to someone though, Hana-chan, so I'd just leave it here if I were you... Right next to this bag... Maybe it belongs to the same owner? Who knows?"

"Eh? Are you sure, Kazuki?" Hana looked at him with wide caramel orbs before smiling brightly. "Hana-chan wants to keep Usagi-chan for a while now, is that okay?"

Was it just him or did that little bunny's smile twitch? Maybe Naoki was right... He _did_ have a pretty active imagination... "Sure, but just be sure to return it, okay?"

The future queen of the Majokai nodded happily and skipped off with Usa still in her arms. Kazuki briefly smiled before a look of annoyance and exasperation flitted across his face. "Something tells me that I'm going to regret that decision... It wasn't even my rabbit to begin with, for kami-sama's sake... Then again, if it really was that bad of a choice, Akio-kun will just scold me later and I'll try my hardest to never make that sort of decision ever again... Alright..."

And with that thought in mind, Sasaki just followed after the white witch.

Meanwhile, Usa while in said white witch's arms slumped a bit, now frowning deeply.

* * *

"Natsu-sempai, I'll be leaving right now so I'll see you later, okay?" Yuki closed the door on her way out, sighing as she did in slight annoyance. "Okay, so now that I have thankfully handled that... Now I just need to get back to my little Usa-chan and..."

_And what? I'm not even quite sure why I even brought her to life with magic now... After all, she still didn't help my find out what exactly about me ended up 'changing' after all these years... It was more than just a little disappointment... I'm not happy about it at all or even in the slightest!_

The black witch when she perked up at the sight of her school bag leaning back against the wall... completely open?

"Wait, that can't be right..." Yuki murmured when she looked through her clearly disturbed bag, frowning deeply and biting her lower lip when she noticed that Usa wasn't in there anymore. "I-I'm sure that I told Usa-chan to stay put, didn't I? If that's the case then why isn't she in here right now? Usa-chan couldn't have gotten out all on her own..."

_Or... Maybe she got stolen, no... Who would even take my Usa-chan away anyway? E-Either way... I have to find her right away!_

"U-Usa-chan, where are you?" she gasped, looking back and forth rather desperately. "Usa-chan, Usa-chan! Come on, Usa-chan! This isn't even slightly funny!"

* * *

"Okay, you stay here, Usagi-chan~!" Hana chirped cheerfully as she placed down Usa on one of the window ledges. "Hana-chan will be back in a second okay?"

And as soon as the white witch dashed off out of eyesight, the rabbit quickly stood up, smiling sadly. "I need to find Yuki-chan quickly..."

Usa pushed open said window and hopped onto a nearby tree, struggling to push herself up before groaning, her snow white fibers getting dirty from all the dirt on the branches. "Yuki-chan, where are you?" she wondered absently before sliding down the trunk into one of the bushes, rustling through all the leaves. "I sure hope that Yuki-chan is alright..."

The white bunny climbed out of the bushes and continued searching for her owner, sighing as she did. Usa looked around yet again before getting harshly hit by a soccer ball, yelping as the now living stuffed animal fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Ow... I sure hope that I'm going to be alright as well when I find her..."

* * *

"Usa-chan?" Yuki looked around some more as she dashed down the hallway before slamming into another blond as she turned around the corner, falling back with a light yelp as she rubbed at her right knee. "Ow, watch where you're going, would you? That really hurt a lot more than it should have..."

"Y-Yuki-mama?" Hana looked confused and sad, making the black witch perk up in confusion. "Um... Hana-chan lost a little bunny... Have you seen it?"

Yuki's eyes jolted wide and she frowned darkly before quickly smiling and shaking her head. "No, no... I haven't... Why? Have you found that same little Usa-chan?"

"Usagi-chan disappeared when Hana-chan set her down..." the white witch sniffled sadly. "A-And Kazuki gave her to Hana-chan, so..."

Shinoya made a quick mental note to punch Sasaki the next time they saw each other. Or maybe just whack him over the head with her hammer... It would be one way or the other.

"I haven't seen her, so excuse me, okay Hana-chan?" The older blond pushed herself up to her feet before helping up Makihatayama by her hand but quickly sprinting off again the second that Hana was on her feet as well, confusing the future queen.

"U-Um, tell Hana-chan when you find Usagi-chan, okay Yuki-chan?"

Yuki didn't respond but kept running.

_Absolutely not, Hana-chan. Usa-chan is mine. And that will be that..._

"Wait for me, Usa-chan..."

_I already had her slip away once... I don't want my Usa-chan to slip away again, so... Wait... So?_

Shinoya stopped in her step, her eyes slowly widening.

_That's right... I always wanted Usa-chan to comfort me when I was little so I filled her up with every little bit of love and tenderness I had and continued to do so until one day occurred where everything changed and I just 'grew up'. I fell in love with Saiki-kun and that was just that... I never realized just how invaluable Usa-chan was up until now..._

Yuki felt tears welling up all over again like they used to in what seemed like forever as brown orbs went blank with the sudden revelation. "That's what changed all these years, isn't it? The only thing that really, truly changed about me was..."

_My perspective... Why didn't I see that earlier?

* * *

_

Meanwhile, all dirty and ragged, Usa rested against a tree, sighing heavily. "I can't find Yuki-chan anywhere... Where has she gone?"

"Usa-can! There you are!"

Long ears perking up, the white rabbit hopped to her feet, overjoyed that she finally found her owner. "Yuki-can! I found you!"

Shinoya ran up to her old stuffed animal, quickly scooping her up. "Usa-chan! Are you alright? You look terrible... I... I should have kept a closer eye on you...! If I lost you, Usa-chan..." She was crying again, as pathetic as it was. "O-Oh Usa-chan, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Yuki-can, don't cry..." Usa patted the blonde's cheek tenderly. "At least we're together again, right? Usa-chan won't tell anyone that you cried, okay? It'll just be our little secret..."

Yuki perked up in surprise and hugged her cherished stuffed bunny closely, smiling now. "Thank you, Usa-chan... I... I love you..."

"And Usa-chan loves Yuki-chan... too..." Usa went limp in her embrace, the spell wearing off right then and there. The black witch held her even tighter as a result.

_Thank you...for teaching me this...

* * *

_

"Oh, Yuki-chan, there you are~! What's with the rabbit?"

Hana immediately perked up at Doremi's question and rushed up to the black witch, brightening up at the familiar white rabbit that was now dirty but still precious all the same. "Usagi-chan! Yuki found Usagi-chan!"

"Oh, is it Hana-chan's? Where'd you get it?" Hazuki asked, curious. Yuki grinned.

"Actually Hana-chan, the truth is that Usa-chan's my special friend... But you can have her if you want."

"YAY~! Thank you, Yuki-mama!" the white witch squealed as she scooped up Usa, hugging her tightly. "Yay~!"

"Ya should probably clean her up first, Hana-chan," Aiko stated while Moriko took the younger blond's shoulders.

"Come on, I'll go with you..."

"Thank you, Moriko!"

"Yuki-chan, what's that all about?" Momoko asked, confused. "Where'd you get Usa-chan anyway?"

"Is this really alright?" Akemi wondered, nervous as always. "I mean, um..."

"...Yuki-chan?" Onpu looked at the black witch along with a somewhat curious Kurumi. Doremi looked lost as well.

Yuki just held a finger up to her lips as if telling a secret. "No need to worry~!"

Hana glanced back happily at the black witch, only to falter when she noticed the sad look in the older blonde's eyes. "Hey... Yuki-mama?"

Shinoya looked at her only to once again receive back Usa, making Yuki turned surprised.

"E-Ehhh? B-But, Hana-chan...!"

"Hana-chan can wait... Yuki doesn't want to part with Usagi-chan just yet, right?"

Lost, the snow-named girl could only stare at the little bunny before a tender smile tugged at her lips and she hugged the stuffed animal tightly. "Maybe a little, Hana-chan."

Hana beamed, and the rest of the girls looked even more confused if not somewhat worried.

All was well, and without everyone else noticing, Usa winked.

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now seen with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: EVERYONE! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY GOING ON! MY SWEET SAIKI-KUN'S LIFE IS ON THE LINE!_

_Everyone else: EHHH? REALLY?_

_Doremi: O-Oh my, Akatsuki-kun isn't hurt too, is he?_

_Kurumi: What happened anyway? Did he get attacked?_

_Hazuki: Will he be alright, Yuki-chan?_

_Aiko: ...is he jus' sick or somethin'?_

_Moriko: For some reason, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the problem..._

_Akemi: Oh, Moriko-chan... Really..._

_Momoko: If he's just sick, Yuki-chan, then he'll be fine tomorrow, won't he, Yuki-chan?_

_Hana: Still... Hana-chan knows how unpleasant being sick is~!_

_Yuki: B-But my poor Saiki-kun is bedridden! Ill! What if he's wasting away right this second?_

_Onpu: Yuki-can, for some reason, I kinda doubt it if..._

_Doremi: Um... Akatsuki-kun's taking care of him, right?_

_Yuki: Well, yes... But I'm going to take care of him too, so..._

_Doremi: He'll be fine then, Yuki-chan. You don't have to worry._

_Everyone else: Huh?_

_Kurumi: Hmm..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Because I Love Him! Taking Care Of Saiki-kun!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!

* * *

_

(1) Yay. There's the random Hetalia reference for the day.

(2) From 'My Neighbor Totoro', it's Totoro. If you remember, this was Yuki's favorite movie made by Hayao Miyazaki so she has this...and this really cute wooden clock she convinced Ayaka to buy for her.


	18. Taking Care Of Saikikun!

"You know, you shouldn't even be worrying about me like this, Yuki-chan... I'll be alright and your extra help is unnecessary so you should probably just leave right now..."

"No. Way." Yuki takes a cloth out of a bucket filled with cold water at this and squeezes it out decently before plopping the cloth onto Saiki's flushed forehead as he sighed heavily. "I'm not leaving you all alone, Saiki-kun. That is something that you can certainly bet on... Because I love you..."

_My feelings for Saiki-kun have been like this for as long as we've known each other... It's strange, because the second that I realized it, I was already deeply in love with him to begin with. It's funny, not even knowing where it started but being absolutely positive that it's never going to end anywhere. But a part of me says that it's normal, being in love like this._

"Yuki-chan..." he coughed, his face still flushed as he breathed heavily as the black witch tenderly brushed her hand against his cheek. "Honestly... I'll be fine..."

"You couldn't make me believe that even if it was the absolute truth, Saiki-kun." She smiled sadly, brushing away strands of black hair that was so much like her old ebony hair color. "No matter what you say, I'm going to take care of you, you hear? So just let me watch over you... Just like this... Just a little longer for you, okay? Can you let me do at least that, Saiki-kun?"

_He's not really strong as most boys tend to be... He's really weak at heart and I know that... I'm the same way as well, so I can identify that feeling..._

"You should be at school or working or something..." Saiki frowned, his eyes closing slowly. "Your parents... I bet that they'll be upset with you if they ever find out..."

"You're top priority Saiki-kun, always top priority... So don't think even for a moment that bringing up other people's going to change anything now, got it?" The blond huffed defiantly. "Do you understand what I'm saying right now, Saiki-kun?"

_He only says things like that because he isn't use to other people worrying about him... And because Saiki-kun worries that something will happen because of it..._

"You can't be serious about this, Yuki-chan," he muttered somewhat darkly. "You probably..."

"It's true, Saiki-kun. You know I'm telling the truth, don't you?"

_Saiki-kun's a very delicate and precious person... So I do need to be careful for his sake, right?_

Yuki beamed.

_The funniest thing is, the more I learn about him...the more my heart grows to adore him._

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

* * *

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

Hmm... A chapter that basically centers around the main couple... Despite this being a part 'Romance' along with 'Friendship', we surprisingly don't see much of Yuki and Saiki together as a couple... Though there are plenty of sprinklings, I suppose... I don't really know. It's more of a running gag with Yuki confessing her feelings for him and him just... completely... brushing it off.

Moving on, a third genre of this would probably be 'Drama'... Maybe a dash of 'Humor' as well? Well, it's a little serious but still fairly whimsical in my book. That might be because Shinoya doesn't know how to be serious, but whatever!

I like writing about Saiki-kun though, so this is definitely okay! He's a lot of fun for me but it makes me nervous as well~! Chances are... He's not a very popular character. Heh!

Today's song will be "We Say Hello", the TV-sized version, sung by Manami... It sounds a little old-fashioned, but it's still nice all the same~!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Because I Love Him! Taking Care Of Saiki-kun!_

_Lesson: Remember that not everyone is completely and utterly who you think they are! We all have flaws, but there's always at least one good point! Sometimes, they're not as great as we thought... But there are those times where they're even better than we imagined._

"Meme, I don't know what to do anymore. How can I possibly get Saiki-kun's attention all on me and only me now? How will I ever get him to see me as a girl?"

"Give up and choose another guy to fall in love with that doesn't have as much of a brother complex?"

"Meme, I'm being serious, damn it!" Yuki groaned as she sat up in bed, her cat currently playing with a random little toy that Ayaka had bought her not too long ago. "I need to get Saiki-kun to see me even if it'll kill me in the process! He... He just has, has, has to~!"

"Yuki, you stress out too much, you know that?" Meme phased back into fairy form, sitting on her knees as she pulled the little mouse toy into her lap, fiddling with its ear. "I mean, I force myself to eat cat food everyday and you're stressing out over some snarky little brat?"

"Saiki-kun is not a brat and he's only snarky when irritated! It makes him even cuter, believe it or not." The black witch hmphed indecently and her fairy could only roll her eyes in her own annoyance. "Meme, I'm serious, yes? Saiki-kun is someone that I want to keep close forever but I don't want things to stay the same~!"

_I mean... That's actually a little selfish, but I'm a very selfish girl, so...I guess it's something to be expected, right?_

"Meme~!" she groaned, stressing out at the thought even more so now. "I just wish that SOMETHING would happen that would bring Saiki-kun and I closer together!"

At that, the pre-adult fairy chuckled lightly, shrugging as she did.

"Don't get your hopes up, Yuki."

"MEME~!"

* * *

Oyajide sneezed out of nowhere, rubbing at his nose with a groan. "H-How cold is it outside today? This Human World and it's abnormal weather patterns... I'm going to catch a cold at this rate indefinitely..."

"Then wear heavier clothes and drink hot soup," Saiki sighed as he walked past the old man, making him perk up. "Oyajide-san, you should know all of that, don't you?"

"Saiki-kun, aren't you in the slightest bit affected by this cold weather?"

"It's only ten degrees Celsius outside... That's nothing much."

"N-Nothing much? Drop ten MORE degrees and it would be freezing outside!"

"Then get hot water. We have enough of that... Though right now, I'm starting to think that your head is filled with nothing but hot _air_, Oyajide-san. Maybe you should just stop thinking right now so that you can stop overworking your brain."

"W-What was that, you snarky little brat?"

"Oyajide-san, that's quite enough... Saiki-kun's bitter about the cold too, so don't start blaming him for any of it," Akatsuki intervened, gripping his little brother's sleeve rather protectively. "And we have heating, Oyajide-san, do don't worry too much... You're the one supporting all of us, aren't you?"

"Yes, but sometimes you boys give me nothing but migraines," Alexander moaned miserably, rubbing at his throbbing temples with another groan. "I can't take this kind of stress day in and day out..."

"You don't even have to do that much work!" the younger twin exclaimed indignantly, really bitter after all. "Oyajide-san, all you have to do is get some form of medium wage and make sure we don't kill ourselves or reveal our identities as wizards, and _I'm_ the one that's always watching over everyone in case you can't figure it out..."

"Excuse me? You're just oblivious to how big of a pain in the neck you are, Saiki! I swear, you drive me crazy sometimes and it's just too much!" Oyajide jabbed his finger in the black-haired prince's chest, grimacing. "You're so bossy and critical that it's no wonder why none of the other wizards are willing to put up with you!"

At that, Saiki's eyes went blank, a little surprised. "What? That's not the reason why everyone else avoids me at all..."

"What other reason _could_ it be?" Alexander huffed in annoyance though he immediately perked up at how expressionless the younger twin was before he looked up, ebony bangs hiding his eyes. "Saiki-kun, what...?"

Akatsuki shot him a glare and the poofy-haired old man was quickly backtracking. "W-What is it? Did I say something that I wasn't supposed to or am I not supposed to talk that way? All Ojijide ever told me about Saiki was to not let him out of my sight or anywhere alone and by himself! I don't know anything else!"

"Please don't go around sprouting off information you don't understand, Oyajide-san," the elder Shidoosha growled protectively before proceeding to pull his younger twin away, patting his shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. "You've spent too many years in that computer to understand what's been going on all this time..."

"Does it have something to do with Kojiro?" The two of them flinched at the mention of the name, and the old man blinked once before slowly understanding. "Oh..."

"Leon-kun, that's MY bucket so give it here!"

"No way Tooru-kun, I had it first!"

The trio turned to the arguing that was upstairs, watching the rather childish sight of Leon and Tooru pulling back and forth on a bucket full of hot water that was more likely for cleaning purposes. Fujio stood a safe distance from the two boys, but looked worried and scared regardless.

"Leon-kun, Tooru-kun, that's quite enough!" Akatsuki called out as he walked up, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You can't have quarrels like that on the second floor; someone's bound to get hurt!"

"If anyone gets splashed with water that hot in this kind of weather, they're going to end up with a fever..." Saiki noted as he took his usual side beside his elder twin, frowning just as deeply. "You two really need to come up with some kind of agreement."

"Saiki-kun, really, it'll be fine!" Sokuryoku exclaimed with a grimace just as Kounna shoved him when he let his guard down, making Leon gasp in such surprise that he lost his grip on the bucket and it flew right over the edge...

... And fell straight for the two twins.

"Nii-chan, out of the way!" The younger one yelled, quickly pushing Akatsuki roughly away from the destined target.

"S-Saiki-kun...!" the elder prince gasped as everyone shut their eyes at the sound of the impact and splash, the bucket rolling away as a surprised, wet, and heavily flushed Saiki sat in the middle of a hot puddle before groaning and rubbing where the bucket had smacked him, frowning at the bump he felt as a result.

"O-Oh geez!" Leon yelped in shocked English as he, Fujio, and Tooru dashed down the stairs to assist the struck black-haired wizard who already had a worried Akatsuki and a startled Oyajide at his side, Akatsuki quickly crouching down to feel his younger brother's forehead in the most careful manner possible.

"A bit feverish... You didn't have to stand there, idiot." Akatsuki snapped his fingers and conjured up a cold, wet rag to rub tenderly against his brother's face in an attempt to cool his down. "Saiki-kun, are you alright?"

The other wizards—Alexander T. Oyajide included, surprisingly enough—all looked uncomfortable and reasonably concerned, Leon and Tooru both looking particularly filled with guilt.

Saiki coughed.

* * *

Yuki's curls twitched and shook like radars, making the black witch shudder like she had just seen something scary. "A-Ah... For some reason, I feel like something really bad happened right now~!"

"Are you sure that you're not imagining it, Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked the blond girl rather curiously, the rest of the girls all looking confused at the young Shinoya girl's case of out of nowhere foreboding feeling. "Did something really happen?"

"I'm absolutely positive that something happened, Doremi-chan!" Yuki exclaimed indignantly before slumping forward in slight misery. "But I have no idea what happened, exactly. It's kind of weird, you know..."

"Really?" Kurumi hopped to her feet before taking a broom and sweeping up some of the dust, the black witch perking up and grabbing a deck broom of her own to mirror the gray witch's actions.

"Do you doubt me, Kurumi-chan?"

"No, not really... I'm just a little skeptical."

"That's doubting."

"Yuki-chan, maybe you're just overreacting over nothing like you tend to," Moriko stated as she watered a vase full of sunflowers while Akemi wrapped a big blue ribbon around them to look more decorative. "Hey, shouldn't we remodel this old place?"

"Ah, do ya have any idea how much money that'll take? We still have to pay off the kitchen, ya know... And chances are, Dera's gonna overprice us if we even ask..." Aiko groaned in annoyance, hands on her hips at the thought.

"No, Ai-chan that might be a good idea... We haven't had as many customers that we could have had." Onpu smiled, taking a necklace to hang up, winking as she did. "We can work our debts off much faster this way."

"It sounds like fun... We can sell a whole variety of things... Though we still need to come up with a name for the store, don't we?" Hazuki asked, looking curious. "What should we call it?"

Yuki's and Kurumi's brooms clashed as they both perked up as the rest of the girls brainstormed up good new store names, and the black witch blinked twice before thinking for a little bit herself.

_Urr... A good name for a store that sells a little bit of everything in terms of magical objects... Everything... A few other things, so... Let's see here..._

"Everyone, I think I have a name in mind," Yuki spoke up, earning the rest of them to stare at her in curiosity. "How about we call the store the _Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou_? Since there's no specific thing we really sell, it's just like a little mini-mall! We have a little bit of everything and anything! It sounds good to me!"

"Nanimokamo... That has a nice ring to it!" Onpu exclaimed happily, snapping her fingers approvingly. "Alright, that in mind, let's get onto work with the shop first thing tomorrow after school!"

Everyone agreed and Shinoya smiled, sighing.

_As always, eh?_

* * *

"Saiki-kun, no. You're not going to go to school today. You're still sick."

Akatsuki's frown deepened as his still abnormally flushed and feverish brother (well, the blush was normal but not the fever) groaned, pulling up the covers with him on the daybed where Oyajide usually slept (Akatsuki refused to move him upstairs where their room was; way too dangerous) and looked at his brother rather pleadingly.

If his younger brother wasn't sick right now, the elder twin would have found it absolutely precious. Now, it was a little tiring but that was in regards to the fact that it was so cute and hard to ignore.

Yup.

"I'll stay with you today and take care of you as well..." Akatsuki trailed off calmly though he felt a little conflicted still... Darn, only Saiki could do that indeed... "You should be better by tomorrow, so..."

"Absolutely not." The lovely moment of innocence had been dropped in an instant as Saiki's coal eyes narrowed accusingly, scolding. "You need to be in school, nii-can and I won't allow you to skip out to take care of me. I'll be fine... Oyajide-san's out getting things for me so it should be alright. You just go learn or something but don't skip. Seki-sensei won't like that..."

"Seki-sensei would understand, wouldn't she?" She was a really nice teacher and all the students admired her after all... But his younger twin looked so utterly serious that Akatsuki licked his lips at the common stare that was being directed at him (for once) and not Yuki. "Alright, Saiki-kun, I'll go for your sake."

School was bound to be hellish for sure, but he didn't mention that... It would probably make his twin feel worse (than he already did) for getting sick (even if it wasn't his fault) and that wouldn't be good on his conscience... or at all, actually. _But..._

"I'm skipping soccer practice though to come back here." He added for an extra measure, his voice firm and in an _'I'm not going to be taking no for an answer even if you are my cute little otouto-chan'_ tone of voice. "I'm sure the captain will understand, so don't worry about it."

"...Fine." The black-haired wizard groaned, clearly not able to deny his brother when he was like that. Akatsuki smiled briefly, patting down the ebony tresses and brushing his bangs away from his eyes in a tender gesture that had his younger twin flushing even more heavily than usual thanks to his fever.

"Take care, Saiki-kun."

"Yeah, yeah..."

_Wait a minute..._

"Um, Sai?"

"Huh?" Saiki looked honestly confused and Akatsuki frowned deeply. "What is it, nii-chan?"

"What am I supposed to tell Yuki-chan?"

"...What? Nii-chan, I don't think Yuki-chan will be a problem... It's not actually like she'll die with one day of school without me there, right?"

The elder twin was left to wonder how his sibling was so observant yet so dense while said sibling became strangely far more interested with the ceiling.

* * *

_I really hate this. This sucks._

"I don't like this." Yuki looked around the classroom for the twelfth time that, huffing as she tapped her foot impatiently. "How can I expect a good day if I don't see Saiki-kun's face first thing in the morning? He's supposed to come in right away with Akatsuki-kun, greet me, and then tell me something like my uniform has a bit of dirt on it still from when I fell flat on my face earlier today on the way to school!"

Kurumi was currently rubbing off the said bit of dirt with a handkerchief, groaning. "Hey, we got here extra early so that we could discuss ideas for the new Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou... Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun are sure to be here soon enough, Yuki-chan, so don't worry so much..."

The gray witch felt her heart skip a beat at Saiki's name floating from her lips and coughed, hating how childishly she was blushing. A mature, world-class child model like her brought to the level of some stupid giggling lovestruck schoolgirl with a crush! It was really unfair...

_It's Saiki-kun's fault for being so considerate._ Kurumi decided mentally, wiping off the black witch's uniform some more. "There. All clean."

"Yeah, thanks, Kurumi-chan." Shinoya just stopped paying attention altogether, staring longingly at the door as if her crush would walk in any moment, give her a strange look and then just proceed to ignore her as he discussed something that would have probably been boring otherwise to Akatsuki like he usually did... Wow, she was pathetic.

But hey, Shidoosha Saiki was worth it.

"I wonder where Akatsuki-kun is, too... Usually they'd both be here by now... I sure hope that nothing's happened to them..."

That's when Akatsuki walked in, looking surprised. "Oh, Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan, Kurumi-chan... You're here early... Seki-sensei's not here yet."

"Akatsuki-kun, where's Saiki-kun?" Yuki gasped as Doremi went heart-eyed. "I don't see your adorable twin with you! Where's my night prince?"

"He has a fever so he's out sick today."

The black witch's eyes went blank, and Kurumi rushed up, impossibly worried.

"A fever? What happened? Is his immune system weak or..."

"It was just a stupid accident, nothing else so don't worry about it..." The elder twin frowned deeply at the mental image of his younger brother breathing heavily, flushed, faint... "I'm going to take care of him as soon as school's over... Hopefully, this will be a short day."

"Oh..." Yuki looked down, her gaze still lost and faraway. "I see..."

_Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun is sick right now? Could he be dying right this very moment? I-Is he suffering slowly but surely right now? Oh, Saiki-kun... My sweet Saiki-kun!_

"Is that really all you have to say, Yuki-chan?" Akatsuki was a little surprised... Here, he was absolutely positive that the black witch would throw a huge fit and start whining and crying about it. Instead, she was uncharacteristically silent and looking at nothing but the floor. Strange. "He should be fine tomorrow, if that's any condolence."

"Oh, I hope so," Kurumi stated before Shinoya could open her mouth, earning the blond to give the gray witch an odd stare. "Tell Saiki-kun that I wish the best for him, alright?"

"Alright." The elder prince smiled lightly before looking expectantly at Yuki, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't there something that you would like me to tell Saiki-kun as well, Yuki-chan?"

"No, my worries and messages to Saiki-kun are to be told only to Saiki-kun," she sounded very matter-of-fact, clenching her fists painfully as she thought about the condition Saiki was in. "I have nothing to say to you, Akatsuki-kun."

It was really odd, indeed.

"Um..." Doremi looked between Akatsuki and Yuki, not quite sure what to say.

But was it her imagination when the black witch briefly glanced at her and mouthed 'sorry'?

_Hmm._

* * *

"Fukutaki-sempai?" Moriko looked confused, having been the one designated to pick up Yuki that day since the gardening club was closest to the kyūdō club. "Is it okay if I borrow Yuki-chan for the day?"

"Shinoya never showed up today except to start apologizing profusely. She wouldn't say why, but she kept going on about how important it was..." Natsu growled in annoyance as she cleaned off one of the yumi bows. "I swear, the second she gets back tomorrow, there's going to be hell to pay..."

"Natsu-chan, that's no way to talk in front of Shinoya-san's friend," Tachibana intervened, stepping up as she smiled kindly at Takahashi. "Shinoya-san's absent today... Why? Did you need her for something, Takahashi-san?"

"Mayumi-chan..." Fukutaki groaned just as the green-haired florist blinked twice in confusion, not quite understanding.

_Okay, it's weird enough that she'd even think of skipping practice when she knows how harsh Fukutaki-sempai can be on her... But what on earth could she be doing right now that's so important that she'd break our deal to work on the Mahou-Dou?_

* * *

"Saiki-kun, we're home."

Saiki perked up as the four wizards walked in, his brother glancing at her worriedly before just smiling slightly. "Oh, onii-chan. How was school? Good, I hope...?"

"Hardly. Everyone kept asking about you... Especially Otomiya-san. She was really worried, and Kurumi-chan sent her best wishes... Even Kotake-kun was really surprised that you weren't with me today, more so that you wouldn't let me skip so that I could properly take care of you, Saiki-kun." Akatsuki laughed a bit, placing down the bag so that he could once again feel his sick twin's forehead before pulling back his hand with a slight gasp. "Your temperature has really jumped up, Sai."

"That explains why I feel so dizzy then, huh?" The younger prince sighed heavily before flinching, sweat running down his cheek from all the unnatural heat forced upon his body from who knows what. "I-It hurts... I really don't know what..."

He coughed heavily and Fujio quickly retrieved some water while Akatsuki placed a cool wet rag on his brother's head before getting an ice pack and hurriedly wrapping it up.

"Should I get a leek?" (**1**) Leon asked and Saiki managed to glare at him.

"That won't be necessary."

There was a light knock on the door, Tooru answering.

"Ah yes, who...?"

"Excuse me." Kounna blinked at the sight of Yuki standing there with her arms folded in annoyance, dressed in a nurse uniform with a light blue top, a scowl on her normally pretty face. "Tooru-kun, do you mind if I come in?"

A little impressed at the cosplay, the turquoise-haired wizard nodded and let the black witch in only to be sent into a tailspin when she rushed right inside and straight to her bed-ridden crush.

"Saiki-kun, are you alright?"

Saiki perked up, his blush noticeably darkening as he stared in slight confusion at the blond girl's uniform. "What are you wearing, Yuki-chan...?"

"This is to show my dedication! I'm taking care of you all day until your fever goes down and you're in tip top shape!" Yuki beamed proudly, grinning so widely that it stretched her lips. "I am not going to let you be forced to deal with this without my help, so just accept it now, Saiki-kun! I can make you some rice porridge if you want... You boys have the ingredients for that, right?"

That was when Oyajide walked in, growling.

"Who was it that was at the... door...? Yuki-chan?" He blinked at the sight of Yuki who scowled again to meet his gaze. "W-Why are you?"

"You're the reason why Saiki-kun is sick right now, aren't you?" she immediately accused, pointing at him with a frown. "It's always you, Oyajide-baka-san!"

"I-I had nothing to do with it!" the old man yelped, startled as usual, backing away lest he be smacked with a mallet wielded by a yandere of a blond who happened to be monstrously protective over the younger prince. "S-Sheesh Yuki-chan, calm down!"

"He's right." Saiki sighed, snapping the tension in a heartbeat with his soft murmur. "It's my fault for having a weak immune system. I'm sorry for worrying you, Yuki-chan."

"D-Don't apologize for getting sick! That's what I'm here to take care of you for and I'm sure everything will be alright if I just treat you twice my best." Yuki was automatically back to her normal, doting caretaking self when it came to the black-haired wizard, shaking her head profusely. "Taking care of Saiki-kun is only the very least that I can do!"

"That's incorrect. The very least would be asking if I was alright after I'd already recovered... If not absolutely nothing at all, I mean." He smiled ruefully at the thought before sighing. "Shouldn't you be practicing your archery though, if not working at the Mahou-Dou?"

_Stop bringing those two things up! I don't want to feel guilty for placing you top priority and then I'll start to feel guilty for feeling guilty! That's too much guilt to go around for a first year junior high student!_ Shinoya protested mentally, freaking out while she responded as calmly as she could muster, "I took a break from both so that way, I can take care of you."

"Well, I appreciate the thought, Yuki-chan, but it's really..."

The black witch hurriedly cut him off, not willing in the slightest to start hearing her oblivious love protesting. "You're currently bed-ridden with a high fever and your eyes are so watery right now that it looks like you're about to cry, baka! How in the hell do you expect me to just let it go and pray instead of doing something outright about it? Life isn't just a train you can ride to anywhere! Sometimes you just gotta walk to get where you want to go with your own two feet!"

There was silence for a few moments. The younger prince blinked twice, looking a little confused just as Yuki beamed brightly.

"Though if you want Saiki-kun, I'll carry you wherever you need to go~!"

"You won't be able to do that, Yuki-chan. He's too heavy." Akatsuki informed her, earning his brother to fluster.

"N-Nii-chan, honestly! You shouldn't be saying things like that!"

"No, I think I can carry him," the blond stated, blushing a bit at the thought. "It would be like a prince sweeping away a princess and riding away into the sunset on one of those white stallions only like, you know... It would be switched."

That was totally normal.

Saiki felt his eye twitch and just shut them tightly, groaning. "I have a headache."

"I'll get the aspirin!" Yuki exclaimed abruptly, dashing into the kitchen to search for the said aspirin while Akatsuki and Saiki traded worried looks.

"Akatsuki-nii-chan, please make sure that our kitchen stays in one place... The aspirin's on the very top shelf and I doubt she'll be able to find it."

"Wow, she's an exciting one, isn't she?" Tooru stated to no one in particular, laughing a little as he did. "It's like she just makes everything up as she goes along."

"Should I get her something else to wear?" Fujio wondered, blushing a little at the thought. "I mean, that nurse uniform is cute but it's also hardly appropriate at a time like this..."

"Um..." Leon looked at Saiki a bit curiously. "You're the one she's here for, right? What do you want to do about her, Saiki-kun?"

The black-haired wizard frowned slightly but just shook his head, sighing. "Let her do as she wants... Just don't let her get in the way of anything. It would be rude to just kick her out without giving her a chance to express whatever frivolous thing she wants to express by being here."

"Her feelings for you, I suppose?" Akatsuki smiled a bit, heading for the kitchen to check up on the blond they were conversing about. "Alright, I'll go make sure about it, Saiki-kun."

His younger sibling only nodded, sighing once again. "Um... Thank you for that, nii-chan."

The elder prince's smile widened in return and he laughed a little, confusing the rest of them. "It's nothing, Saiki-kun. Just my way of expressing something frivolous, I suppose."

Saiki blushed, biting on his finger anxiously.

_You don't have to do that..._

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and blush in slight surprise. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki happily gripping both Akatsuki and Saiki's arms while looking up adoringly at the latter.)_

"Akatsuki-kun, you don't want me to leave Saiki-kun alone, do you? Because I really don't want to, not that I don't trust that you'll take good care of him... You are his onii-chan after all..."

Shidoosha blinked as Yuki kept fumbling through the shelves, standing on a chair so that she'd be able to reach the highest one without too much trouble. "Of course, I much rather coddle him with my romantic feelings of true love than just leave and have prayers accompanying my wishful thinking. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yuki-chan, what are you talking about?" Akatsuki finally asked, folding his arms in a rather scolding manner. "I know you like my otouto-chan, but I don't know why you feel the need to go off on rants about it and explaining in a way that no one else really understands."

"I thought I was always being crystal clear with my words..." The black witch took out a bottle before frowning and placing it back, obviously having grabbed the wrong one. "Akatsuki-kun, I don't think you like me, do you? Is it because I'm in love with Saiki-kun?"

"That's hardly the reason. You're just someone that I can't trust with Saiki-kun is all. There's nothing to worry about, alright?" The elder prince smiled a bit ruefully at the thought. "In case you haven't noticed, Saiki-kun isn't exactly use to all the affection and love you shower him with on a daily occurrence. He's not accustomed to all that attention from someone who isn't me."

"Are you saying that I'm throwing him off balance, Akatsuki-kun?" Yuki shot him a sad puppy look. "I always thought that it was just a bother for him..."

Akatsuki groaned, a little stressed that the overly cheerful blond still wasn't getting it. "It would be strange enough if anyone else, but considering it's _you_..."

"Eh? What's so different about _me_?" The black witch perked up in confusion at that, grabbing the bottle of aspirin at last but still wanting an answer from the elder prince. "Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun all pay a lot of attention towards Saiki-kun, don't they? Right?"

"It's something I'm not at liberty to speak about, so no comment."

"Aw Aka-chan, now that just ain't fair!" Yuki hopped down, jabbing him in the chest with her forefinger. "But how can it be different if it's me? Is it because I'm a girl? Is it because of my feelings?"

"It's a little bit of both but it's nothing that you can comprehend," Akatsuki pushed away her hand before proceeding to push her out. "Now go get that medicine to my little brother and fast, Yuki-chan. This isn't the time to be wasting right now, now is it?"

"I-I know that, Akatsuki-kun! I'll get going!"

_Though the truth is... I'm still really nervous about all of this... Why am I different from everyone else when it comes to Saiki-kun anyway? Does he really hate me? Does Akatsuki-kun hate me too?_

* * *

"Saiki-kun, are you really alright with this?"

"Ah, why would you ask, Oyajide-san?" Saiki rubbed at his forehead again, hating how warm it felt and the fever that made it feel as such. "If you're talking about Yuki-chan, then I'm sure that she won't try to murder you or anything like that while I'm sick so that's not something you need to worry about, alright? Oyajide-san? Is that really what you're worried about?"

"Well, Yuki-chan certainly is something worth worrying about... She's growing up to be too much like her mother."

The black-haired wizard instantly perked up at that before sucking on the inside of his cheek, sighing lightly. "Oyajide-san, wasn't she really young when you two met? After all, you were stuck in that computer for quite some time..."

"She's not exactly someone easily forgotten, Saiki-kun. You would know that, wouldn't you? But like I said, Yuki-chan's growing up, isn't she? Hopefully, she won't end up the same way..." Oyajide huffed before feeling the younger prince's forehead, his frown deepening. "Akatsuki-kun wasn't joking... You feel like you just came out of an oven, Saiki-kun. Are you really alright?"

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like me..." Saiki smiled a bit ruefully, earning the poofy-haired man to gawk before straightening up his cape.

"Don't be absurd. Kokuou-sama would have my head if I let something happen to you, Saiki-kun. You may be a bossy brat, but nothing changes the fact that you're still the king's youngest son."

The said younger prince frowned distastefully at that, sighing. "No... Otou-chan would get rid of me the first chance that he had... Ojijide-san would as well. Whether or not I'm part of the royal bloodline means nothing to me and to them... Akatsuki-nii-chan's probably the only one who would ever miss me if I was gone, but I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough."

Oyajide snorted, finding the idea absolutely absurd. "Akatsuki-kun's about as protective over you as a mother bear is over her cubs, if not more. He won't recover that quickly, Saiki. Give him some credit."

Saiki opened one eye in suspicion at that, making the purple-haired wizard twitch ever so slightly. "You sound awfully sure of yourself, Oyajide-san... despite being such a clumsy and idiotic man..."

"I-I was complimenting you, you...!"

"Thank you."

Oyajide's jaw dropped as the younger prince smiled briefly before closing his eyes once again and dozing off.

"You can't be serious..." he sputtered, flustered and humiliated. "Y-You can't really be like that, Saiki-kun... Don't you dare fall asleep on me... Saiki-kun...!"

Saiki slept soundly, lightly sighing as his chest moved in somewhat easy breathing moments, despite the occasional sneeze and heavy breathing that came with the fever. Alexander groaned, rubbing at his throbbing temples.

"I can only imagine what having to work for you is like, you little brat..."

"Oh, did he fall asleep, Oyajide-baka-san?"

Oyajide perked up as Akatsuki and Yuki walked in, both of them looking curious. Yuki especially looked a little worried. "Is he alright?"

"Well, if it weren't for the fever, he'd be sleeping quite nicely, but since he has one..." The poofy-haired wizard looked off to the side a bit nervously as the black witch set the aspirin down beside Saiki, sighing lightly.

"I'll put this here for when Saiki-kun wakes up then... I don't want to disturb him, so..."

The black-haired wizard's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the blond girl in slight confusion, making her blush heavily. "O-Oh, um... Saiki-kun, you're awake already? T-That was really fast! You shouldn't startle me like that..."

"...Yuki-chan." He only nodded, still feeling feverish. "Can you, please..."

"P-Please what?" she nearly squeaked in surprise, feeling like her heart was beating and thumping at a mile per minute. "Saiki-kun, is there something that you need? Are you hungry? Should I make you some rice porridge? Saiki-kun? _Sai-chi_?"

"Please do that," Akatsuki was the one who spoke up, making Yuki look at him, surprised. "Sai needs something like that to be able to rest, alright, Yuki-chan? Can you please do that?"

"Right away," Yuki responded before rushing back into the kitchen, making Oyajide blink, clearly baffled.

"I... I've never seen Yuki-chan so logical and mature... Is this really the same violent little burriko I thought I knew acting like a woman?" (**2**)

"Yuki-chan's different when it comes to Saiki-kun, in case you haven't noticed." The older prince sighed before approaching his brother who appeared to look a little dazed still before a soft smile stretched across Akatsuki's lips. "Of course, it's only to be expected, isn't it?"

"Whatever you say, Akatsuki," Alexander grumbled before leaving the room, the two brother now left alone. Akatsuki sighed a little.

_That Oyajide-san..._

"Um... Akatsuki-nii-chan?" Saiki sounded incredibly and uncharacteristically insecure as his elder twin glanced at him in confusion. "Yuki-chan... is she, er..."

"She's fine, Sai." The purple-haired prince went right back to brushing ebony strands from his brother's eyes, watching with slight interest as the other youth flinched ever so slightly from the contrast of his somewhat cold fingertips on his heated skin. "You need to go right back to resting... Of course, first... You need to take some pain pills. I bet you have one heck of a headache right now, bro."

The black-haired wizard groaned slightly at that as if to confirm the last statement before rubbing at his eyes rather sleepily. "I... I guess that I will if that's the case, ah..."

Akatsuki nodded, popping out some pills as he handed them to Saiki along with a bottle of water, checking to make sure he swallowed them carefully as he drank some of the water. Once he had, he slumped back against his pillow, pulling slightly at the covers while glancing curiously at his slightly elder sibling. "Is there anything else that you need me to do, nii-chan?"

"No, that's good..." he took Saiki's hand, tenderly stroking the back of it before placing a chaste kiss on his palm, making the younger prince blush heavily in surprise, blinking repeatedly and confusedly. "I just hope that you get better, Saiki-kun."

"That's unnecessary..." Saiki squirmed a little in his elder brother's grip, not quite sure whether to pull his hand back or to just shut up and sit still. He sighed heavily, knowing that the latter was most likely to be chosen at this moment. He felt like falling asleep once again anyway since his headache was slowly but surely fading, so maybe perhaps...

The younger prince closed his eyes and drifted off, a sigh escaping his lips as Akatsuki perked up in slight curiosity. "Saiki-kun, are you really going to go to sleep on me already?"

He wasn't snoring or anything like that, but there was no doubt that he was clearly asleep. It was rather interesting, actually, since his keen senses usually weren't in place when the darker-haired youth was sleeping, thus making him a somewhat heavy, somewhat medium sleeper.

"Sheesh, just how much are you overworking yourself without telling me, Saiki-kun?" Akatsuki wondered, chuckling a bit as he ruffled Saiki's hair affectionately, his smile faltering a bit. "You really are something else, you know that? I'm your brother and even I'm never sure what exactly goes on in that easily stressed head of yours... It's a little unfair, don't you think?"

His brother sneezed a bit, his breathing suddenly heavily again as the elder prince placed a hand over his forehead. "Please just get well soon and please don't catch anymore colds... I hate having to worry about you when you don't even bother to take care of yourself."

Saiki shifted to his side, groaning out slightly, "Ko... _ji_... _san_..."

Akatsuki immediately perked up at the sleeping youth's thoughtless murmur before frowning lightly, eyelids lowering as violet orbs carried some sort of unknown emotion at the name. "I see. So things haven't changed as much as I thought they had... As cold as it is for me wishing that, you still can't move on, can you?"

"_Yuki-chan_..." The elder prince sighed at that, tracing his forefinger along the curve of his cheek.

"If you wanted her to stay with you... You could have said something, you know? Saiki-kun, honestly..." He paused for a moment before pursing his lips in thought, soon turning around to walk away...

...only for a hand to shot out and pull him back by his wrist making Akatsuki perk up in surprise. Saiki was still sleeping, there was no doubt about that, but his grip on his brother's wrist tightened as there now seemed to be a troubled expression flickering over those unconscious features.

"_Nii-chan... Please don't go..._"

There was a bit of silence as the elder prince stared at his sibling in slight confusion before smiling gently and carefully prying the black-haired boy's hand off of his hand. "If only you could be that honest when awake, Saiki-kun. But at least the worries are mutual, yeah?"

He leaned down as lightly kissed the top of the younger prince's head just as Yuki looked inside the room, a small gasp escaping her lips as she dropped the bowl of rice porridge that she just made, the meal shattering into pieces and making a mess.

Akatsuki immediately perked up at the noise, staring quite quizzically at the black witch as she quickly laughed nervously, scratching at the back of her neck as she waved her hands. "Sorry about that, Aka-chan, I'll go make more~!"

She quickly skipped out and the elder Shidoosha turned his focus back towards his younger twin, brushing back his bangs tenderly. "And what about her, Saiki-kun?"

Inconspicuously, Yuki glanced back at the two brothers, her hand gripping the wall as she soon frowned, normally cheerful chocolate brown eyes filled with some sort of ugly emotion similar to envy and jealousy.

_Of course... I know how close Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun really are... So in the matter of stumbling across a situation like this really shouldn't come as a surprise, right? Still, I can't exactly feel crazy about how close those two are... I will never be that close to him, or even a fraction of it, right?_

The blond soon shut her eyes tightly with a light whimper before rushing back to the kitchen and washing her face in the sink, all too aware of how watery her eyes were along with how flushed her face was.

_If it's something that can't really be helped, then it shouldn't bother me as much as it does right now! Is something wrong with me or what, or is it the fact that the truth is..._

She covered her eyes with her arm, fighting back sobs.

_I-I'll never be able to kiss Saiki-kun so freely like that without it feeling wrong... Oh, Saiki-kun... Sai-chi..._

"_Saiki-kun..._"

* * *

After a few minutes of more preparing for which the black witch was fairly proud of herself for making lots of extra rice earlier, she finished, quickly taking the bowl to once again bring it to the guy she liked... Only this time, she didn't plan on dropping it out of surprise.

"H-Here I go..."

Saiki was still resting when she came in, seemingly all alone as Yuki exhaled a short sigh of relief before placing down the still hot rice porridge and seating herself beside the still feverish young male. "So that means we're alone now, right? Normally, I'd love the situation, but under these circumstances..."

_I don't want you to be sick, Saiki-kun. You don't like other people being worried about you and you worry about what may happen... You're so precious and delicate... But the way you try to be strong is really quite admirable, you know?_

The blond girl blushed lightly as she took a spoonful and lightly blew at it before feeding some of it to the younger prince. "Your heart is weak and it's certain that you're not like other boys... But I understand that feeling, so it's alright, okay?"

_Funny... I never noticed any of this when I fell in love with you to begin with... All I saw was someone else like me who found a reason to survive... The way you let on, the way you scolded me yet protected me all the same, the way that you showed just how much you cared about Akatsuki-kun... It's funny. When I realized my feelings towards you, I was already deeply in love with you. But for some reason, that feels like one of the more normal things about me..._

Yuki sighed out loud before observing Saiki's face up close. "It's been a while since I've seen you so peaceful, Saiki-kun... You really are adorable, aren't you? I love you so much..."

She then took a step back, placed a hand over her heart, and began singing.

"_Bokutachi wa nanika o_

_sagashite mitsukedasu tame ni"_

_(We in order to search for_

_and in turn discover a few things as well)_

The rest of the FLATS 5 glanced in, curious about the singing.

"_Osoku okitasa demo_

_mainichi me o samasu nada"_

_(Even if we may oversleep,_

_We still wake up every day)_

"Is that Yuki-chan singing...?" Tooru asked, earning Akatsuki to just perk up in slight surprise before just sighing.

"I suppose that it is... Oh well, it's not much of a surprise. Now is it?"

"Nice voice," Leon muttered in funny-sounding English while Fujio could only make a soft sound of agreement.

"_It's not too late, we say hello_

_Chotto demo waratte"_

_(Even for a minute, just laugh)_

Yuki clenched her hands up in a prayer, her eyes shutting tightly.

"_Itsudatte kono sekai wa_

_anata ga hitsuyou dakara"_

_(Because what this world always needs, _

_is you and only you)_

"We should probably leave them alone for a while," Akatsuki spoke up, and the rest of them agreed, quickly leaving the room before the either of the two magic users could notice them.

"_It's not too late,_

_We say hello, we say hello"_

Shinoya opened her eyes slowly as the song ended, and looked back at Saiki, who seemed to be sleeping a lot more easily now, the occasional sneeze and cough that came with resting while still having a fever now gone. Blushing darkly, the black witch brushed some of the dark black hair from his eyes the same way she saw Akatsuki doing earlier that day.

"You're so cute..." she murmured before leaning down towards him. "It's like the prince of sleeping beauty... Only the situation is switched around... I wonder if you'll wake up the same way she did... I hope you don't mind, Sai-chi."

Without giving herself time to think and ponder this over, Yuki quickly swept down and fleetingly, lightly stole a quick kiss on his lips before standing up, now entirely flushed and licking her lips.

_Wow... He's really soft... Not to mention, he tastes really sweet!_

That's when she realized what she did, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "O-Oh crap! That felt a hell of a lot better than it was supposed to... But I wasn't _supposed_ to!"

_I meant to just kiss his forehead, just his forehead and instead I got for the real... GAH!_

"I-I'm sorry!" Shinoya gasped as she spun around, cowering a little bit out of habit. "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to do that~!"

That's when Saiki's eyes fluttered open and he coughed, pushing himself up to look at a still shivering black witch who was now rocking herself back and forth in a fetal position. "Oh, Yuki-chan. It's good to see that you're doing well after all... How are you?"

Yuki's head snapped up as she stared at him in shock. "E-Eh? Huh? You're not mad?"

"Mad about you staying here?" He looked fairly confused, tilting his head in a way that was almost too cute. "Well, I can't exactly say that I approve still... But I feel a lot better, so thank you for worrying."

_The kiss... He doesn't remember it? Oh right, he was freaking asleep when I decided to smooch him! It's his fault for being so damn handsome... Yup, it's his entire fault!_

"Oh, it's nothing~!" She could only laugh, much more relieved than she should have been. "I'm just glad that you're alright, my dear Saiki-kun~!"

"Huh?"

Yuki quickly skipped out, leaving him along and confused as he just raised an eyebrow while she shut the door on her way out.

"She's so strange..."

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP WITH THE REMODELING!"

* * *

"Relax Majorika, I had a more important matter to attend to but I'm here right now, so I'll just get to work! You don't need to know anymore than that, alright?" Leaving the green-haired old witch fuming, Yuki walked up to the rest of the girls who all seemed a little curious, and the black witch raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's with everyone's faces huh? Was everyone all worried about little ol' me?"

"No, Doremi-chan and Kurumi-chan already told us that you would probably be with Saiki-kun today," Hazuki explained while the two mentioned girls coughed nervously. "We were wondering if anything happened, Yuki-chan..."

Shinoya perked up in slight surprise before she quickly smiled widely and shook her head, much to the dismay of the other witch apprentices.

"So nothin' happened?" Aiko asked, raising her eyebrow in slight doubt while Akemi and Moriko grasped their hands together hopefully. "Nothin' at all, Yuki-chan?"

"Not really." Yuki soon blushed as she remembered, gently touching her lips.

_Oh wait... I kissed Saiki-kun didn't I? I wonder if that counts...? Aw well, I don't feel like telling anyone that! So, it'll just stay my little secret~!_

"Yuki-chan, what really happened?" Onpu asked seriously as Hana and Momoko looked a little nervous. The sunny girl soon just grinned, holding up her finger.

"It's a na-i-sho~!"

Everyone else was now confused as Yuki soon laughed.

"Just kidding!"

_I just think I may be a little more in love with Saiki-kun, if that's even possible!_

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now seen with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Doremi: Alright, everyone! We need to stop putting this off already! Time to get to work on the new Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou~!_

_Everyone else: Yes!_

_Hazuki: I'll help with the interior decorating!_

_Moriko: I'll grow many good flowers to put to use~!_

_Aiko: Shouldn't we use fake flowers?_

_Moriko: No way!_

_Momoko: Don't argue about what to do! I'll help out with crunching the numbers so that we'll be able to afford the whole remodeling thing._

_Onpu: I can help get us customers~!_

_Akemi: T-The products... I'll get started on my embroidery right away!_

_Hana: Mass production, mass production!_

_Kurumi: Hey Yuki-chan, what do you plan to do for the shop fixing up?_

_Yuki: Eh...? I..._

_Doremi: Huh?_

_Yuki: I-I have no idea!_

_Everyone else: Really?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Everything and All Things, Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

(1) – Apparently, a treatment for fevers is something along the lines of tying a leek or a negi around the patient's neck. It's called the leek compress. I don't know how the hell it works, but apparently it does work since it's been done by the Japanese for generations. Saiki, however, isn't a very traditional person and does not like the idea of a leek around his neck while he's trying to recover from a fever. Though for the most part, the reason for that is mostly because he doesn't like the smell.

(2) – A "burriko" is a female who puts up a front to attract guys but is rude or unfriendly to other females. It's weird; Oyajide calls Yuki this because she seems to fit the first part of the definition...but not the second. Yuki does seem to be a bit of a burriko though, doesn't she?


	19. Everything and All Things, Nanimokamo

"I... I don't know what to do..!" Yuki is seen slumping in the middle of darkness, a spotlight shining on her and her alone. "Everyone else already has their place in working for the shop but I have no idea where I fit into this whole thing! I lack special talents required to work!"

_Although truth is... I really don't need any sort of 'talent' to work, I just lack inspiration. I know already that it's terrible for me, but I really can't help it! I don't like doing something without any enthusiasm because then the chance that I'll manage to screw up skyrockets up so high that you can see the solar system!_

"Yuki-chan, come on!" Doremi exclaims as the background shifts to the inside of the working progress of remodeling the Mahou-Dou and the red head is seen carrying a few buckets of paint as she laughs, still calling over for the black witch. "You're going to help me paint, is that okay?"

"O-Oh, it's fine!" Shinoya quickly responds as she rushes up the pink witch, taking her hand and giving a light gentle squeeze that makes her friend and self-proclaimed soul mate smile so brightly that it makes the black witch feel like her heart just twitched at the complete honesty in Harukaze's magenta orbs. "Doremi-chan, do you already have all the proper colors chosen and everything? Orange and blue? The color of violets along with the color of the blue sky... M-Maybe pink and yellow? I can go on and on and on you know..."

Doremi only laughs. "I know and don't worry, Yuki-chan. I already have the best colors picked out so it's all good!"

_Yes, working for everyone and thoroughly enjoying myself like this seems a little selfish although I really don't quite understand..._

"Yuki-chan, Doremi-chan, can I have the orange paint so Akemi-chan and I can get to work on this room?"Hazuki asked cheerily as she walks up and Harukaze hands over the desired paint without a single complaint or word of protest.

"Sure thing, Hazuki-chan. Yuki-chan and I were going to use different colors for our assigned room anyway!"

"T-Thank you." Akemi stammers, blushing heavily as she always does.

_I want to be helpful towards everyone... It's strange but I really do and I don't want to hold anyone back... So for the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou that will soon open one of these days, I will do my absolute best whether I'm feeling the mood or not!_

"So are you ready, Yuki-chan?"

"Absolutely!"

_Watashi makenai, by all means~!_

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

* * *

Well, would you look at that? A chapter that should have been like the fourth or fifth one but was instead booted all the way to nineteen. Well, doesn't that just bite, I wonder? Maybe it's because I suck as a planner when it comes to stories... I just come up with a beginning, end... And then I proceed to make up the middle as I go along.

Yeah... It causes a lot more trouble than it should. And because I didn't feel like explaining it in the previous chapter, 'Nanimokamo' means 'Everything and Anything' and the title 'Everything and All Things' is just a reference to the name of the final chapter in this game called Mother3... I really liked the name, so... Yeah. Reference.

This story is causing me so much grief and it's only half the plot. My guess is that I won't be finished with the whole dang Tomo-DACHI entrée until like... Ten years later? God, I suck.

Oh whatever... Just read, enjoy, review if you have anything to say (criticism would be nice~!) and then wait for another month for the next chapter because that's how long it'll take me to update even though the only excuse I have is that I lack enthusiasm for uploading.

Song of this chapter used for my own use is "Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru" by Shizuka Itou. It was just to quicken up the pace of the ending though~!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Everything and All Things, Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou!_

_Lesson: When we all work together, we of course need to put as much effort as possible... But when it comes to inspiration, things may get difficult. But remember, we're all in this together so surely you can find your place, so no worries!_

"Okay, let's get to work right away!" Yuki exclaimed as she pointed confidently to the ceiling. "It'll probably get a little difficult from time to time... Not many we'll get to our ears in debt when Dera-san takes care of the remodeling... But it'll be alright if we all just work together, right?"

The rest of the girls all looked a little uneasy at that and Moriko just raised her hand, looking more than just a little thoroughly annoyed. "Question first, Yuki-chan. How are we supposed to map this out when the Mahou-Dou itself isn't even completely remodeled yet?"

"Well, Majorika already asked Joou-sama if we could and we got permission, so we just wait..." Hazuki trailed when she noticed something strange. "Huh?"

"Hazuki-chan, did ya feel that?" Aiko asked in confusion right as the ground began shaking, and the girls quickly huddled close together, all freaked out and cautious.

"U-Um... Well, this feels familiar," Momoko noted while Akemi and Hazuki just cried and held each other, screaming.

"Well maybe to you but not to me!" Moriko exclaimed as she tried to hold onto the crystal witch's shoulders, yelping. "Akemi-chan, stay still!"

"Wah~!" Hana squealed as they were all lifted in the air. "Everyone, hold on~!"

There was a flash, followed by another and they fell to the ground, yelping as they pushed themselves up and looked around in confusion.

"Hey, would you look at that? Instant magical remodeling!" Kurumi exclaimed happily as she laughed cheerfully, happy at the idea. "I guess this means now that all we have to do is stock everything up and start decorating! I'll order us some paint!"

"Kurumi-chan, don't get too carried away!" Doremi yelled as the gray witch flitted off before the pink witch just groaned, Yuki looking awfully confused behind her before hearing voices and being as curious as ever, the black witch decided to go check it out.

"So, the remodeling itself, each new room and even a whole new floor... Times this, add that..."

"J-Just give me the bill already, Dera! And make sure that it's not overcharged this time!"

"I get it, I get it..."

Shinoya opened the back door just as she saw Dera adding up all the costs with a calculator and Majorika looking awfully grumpy... Wait, didn't Majorika always look grumpy? Yeah, that was normal.

"Majorika, you're paying for the remodeling already? Are you sure that we have enough money for that?"

"Ah, Yuki," the old green witch muttered in slight surprise, not affected in the slightest when Dera flinched and stared at the blond with a tensed, forced smile.

"Y-You... Ah..."

"Dera-san, don't force yourself to speak to me when you can hardly stand the sight of me," the black witch stated rather calmly as she walked up to the two adult witches and smiled brightly, looking absolutely innocent. "So? How much are you charging us for this nice job anyway? Just show me the calculator so I can see the price, please."

"U-Um... This much, this much!" the saleswitch yelped nervously as she hurriedly showed her the amount. "Hopefully Majorika will be able to pay it off quickly..."

"Oh really? Well, we'll do all the decorating ourselves and I'm sure we can get lots of customers either way!"

"You girls better, seeing as just how expensive it all was..." Majorika huffed while Lala just beamed, making Yuki perk up in slight confusion.

_Ah, that's right... What does the store even look like right...?_

"WOW, HUGE!" she exclaimed in shock at the sight of the new Mahou-Dou, taking in the whole two stories high building that now looked like some sort of (she thought) old European castle. In fact one of the most interesting features was a large heart-shaped window in the back on the second floor. Yuki could only blink. "Is that supposed to be the gate to the Majokai?"

"Free of charge and it has quite the excellent view as well." Dera gulped slight quickly tipping her hat. "Well, I better get going... Be sure to pay me back soon, Majorika~!"

With that, the merchant witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Majorika cough with a scowl. "Sheesh, it's only around Yuki that Dera gets all weird and nervous like that..."

"Yuki-chan obviously doesn't want to talk about it though, Majorika," Lala stated quietly before floating over to Yuki. "Hey Yuki-chan, do you mind telling Doremi and the others? We may have gotten the shop remodeled but that was really all we could afford at the moment..."

"Oh, Kurumi-chan already decided to go buy some paint for us." The black witch smiled in response before giggling childishly. "Knowing her, we'll probably be exposed to all sorts of flashy colors that are bound to get all sorts of eligible clients' attention... Not that I'll complain. Fashion is one of Kurumi-chan's specialties next to modeling and acting after all. She's just really cool in that aspect, I think."

Smiling at that, the blond fairy just nodded and Yuki headed back inside, grinning impossibly widely as she walked up to the group of girls still conversing in the corner.

"Hey, everyone," Shinoya began as she felt her smile only widened intensely as they all looked at her in confusion. "We've got work to do."

* * *

"Yeah... I don't know what to do." Yuki straightened out the blueprints on the table while everyone else was already working and stocking... Momoko making snacks for them every so often... Man, Asuka made the best custard-filled doughnut that the black witch had eaten in a while... But we digress. "I... I could help paint but how long will that take anyway?"

_Whoever would have thought that fixing up a magic shop would take so much work? Now I can completely sympathize with the FLATS 5 with getting their house into proper shape! But as least there's twice as many of us working so we'll probably only take maybe a day or two, but still we have so much work to do!_

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing standing around?" Moriko hollered as the black witch flinched with a light yelp escaping her lips as the green witch took her arm, yanking forward. "If you're not going to do something then you need to take care of the shopping! Here's some money and here's the list of what needs to be found, purchased, and brought here! Get going!"

After practically having the said items thrown into her grasp, Shinoya found herself quite literally kicked out of the Mahou-Dou and a little confused.

"...Alright, Mori-pon," she finally stated over her shoulder frowning sadly as she did. "You don't have to be so hard on me though..."

_Sheesh... Ah well, at least I'm getting something done... I sure hope we have enough yen for all of these things though... But I'll just trust Moriko-chan's mathematical skills and get going!_

With that thought in mind, the blond skipped down the sidewalk and into the main part of Misora, looking about for the stores that Takahashi had written down for her to visit. "Okay, okay... So I have to get this and that, and those things... Right? Right?"

She soon stopped dead in her tracks, noticing the Amai Yume sweets store, blinking repeatedly at the sight. "Oh... Well, hopefully Moriko-chan won't mind if I stop for a little snack? R-Right, I sure hope so! Besides I want to see Hiromi-nee-san's smiling face today anyway!"

The black witch quickly rushed inside, barely skipping a beat as she pushed open the door, ringing the bell as Hiromi soon perked up, instinctively smiling widely as she could at her little blond regular customer.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. It's good to see that you are doing well... I didn't expect to see you so early today thought... Aren't you supposed to be working or something?"

"Y-Yes, but I just want some sweet rice buns... I-I'm really crazing something sweet to drive me senseless today!" Yuki quickly sat down at one of the tables before noticing a young man with light brown hair and eyes that were the same shade as her own, making her blink in slight surprise before waving nonchalantly. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm doing fine... And you?" The young man seemed a little awkward though the black witch simply shrugged before Hiromi returned with her ordered sweet buns and a cup of coffee, placing it in front of the male before smiling sweetly at Yuki as she set down her sweets.

"Here you are, Yuki-chan. I hope you enjoy them as always."

"Thank you so much, Hiromi-nee-san!" Shinoya exclaimed happily just as the older woman turned to the other customer she was servicing.

"Katou-san, this is Shinoya Yuki-chan. She's a regular here at the Amai Yume sweets store. Yuki-chan, this is Katou Hiroki-san. He's a friend of mine so I'd appreciate it if you please do get to know him a little better, okay?"

Yuki, noticing Katou blushing slightly just grinned, nodding. "Okay, Katou-san and I will get along just great, Hiromi-san! So you don't need to worry about it in the slightest, okay?"

_And all of a sudden and out of what appears to be normal for the most part, things just got really interesting really fast! Ooh, this is great!_

"So you're the Shinoya-kun that Hiromi is always talking about," Hiroki began a bit awkwardly before he quickly smiled politely, getting the said blonde's attention. "You're in elementary school, right?"

"O-Oh no, Katou-san! I'm actually a first year junior high school student! I may be petite as Kurumi-chan says, but I'm not that young, I assure you~!"

"My mistake." He laughed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed to have made such a small error. "But Hiromi's always going on about how cute you are, so I just assumed..."

"That's understandable! I've had lots of people think I was in kindergarten still when I was actually in second grade... Okaa-sama says it's my own fault for having poor nutrition so they take me out to eat a really big juicy steak every so often! I may love sweet things, but meat's really great too when it's tender enough! Of course, as long as it appeals to my tastes, I'll eat anything I find tasty~! A-As long as it's not moving, of course! I don't really like eating things that are still alive... That and I don't like eating frog or snails... I-I can't even see how Kurumi-chan can stand eating that stuff... Seriously..." Yuki frowned, poking at her sweet bun in distaste at the memory. "At least cows aren't all slimy with who knows what... And chickens may have had feathers at first, but still~!"

"You're really honest, aren't you?" the young man asked, cutting her off as his smile widened just a bit. "You really go off on a bit of a rant easily don't you? I haven't seen girls as lively as you for a while... It's a little exasperating, but it's really nice at the same time..."

"Oh, uh... Thanks!" The black witch beamed in response, giggling in delight. "You're the kind of guy who gives off a really refined and mature aura! It's really cool and attractive and I like that! But that's just a friendly compliment, because I already have someone that I really like and plan on someday winning over!"

_Of course, Saiki-kun's always the coolest boy in my book so yes, there's nothing that's too different about it in the slightest! Of course, I wonder... Is Katou-san a good man for Hiromi-nee-san? Even though he seems a little nice, there's always more to it! Strange, in the United States, everyone tends to be loud and eager to speak their thoughts... I always felt a little out of place so I decided to just be blunt and honest here and open-minded... But... Everyone is really quiet over here! Aw well, as long as I'm not too insulting or offensive... I guess that it's really all good and well either way..._

"Is that so?" Discreetly, Hiroki glanced briefly at Hiromi. "That's very interesting to hear of you, Shinoya-kun."

"E-Eh, really?" Yuki took a bite out of her sweet bun. "Well, then again..."

_Is that really important? Wait... Wasn't I doing something earlier? Now I've completely forgot...

* * *

_

"Yuki-chan's really late! That bimbo better not be lost in the middle of nowhere again!" Moriko exclaimed as Akemi was in the middle of painting one of the walls white, the green witch apprentice growling in distaste as the ballerina looked at her in slight confusion. "I swear, sometimes that girl is just not worth even one lick of all the trouble that she tends to cause... It's really annoying, you know?"

"Moriko-chan, isn't patience a virtue?" Suzuki asked her rather shyly, blushing slightly as her strokes against the wall became longer and more drawn out for the sake of a more decent paint job. "You really need to have more faith in Yuki-chan and remember that most of the time; these sorts of things are just to be expected, yeah?"

"Akemi-chan, I think you have a little too much faith in Yuki-chan... I mean, you're really coming out of your shell and as great as that is, I'm starting to think you're enjoying the other girls' company to mine! Are you tired of me or something, Akemi-chan?" Takahashi's lower lip stuck out in a pout and the crystal felt her face go up in flames as she shook her head back and forth furiously in denial. "Well, well, what is it then? I know you're supposed to be the one to keep me in check... But you always get so defensive whenever I start bagging on Yuki-chan... You don't like her a little too much for your own good, do you Akemi-chan?"

"Y-Yuki-chan's just my friend, Moriko-chan! O-Of course I like you more than her but I still like Yuki-chan a lot... And she's someone who I'm willing to put my trust in even though we haven't known each other for too long..."

"It's actually been a lot longer than you think, Akemi-chan." The florist licked her lips at the thought before just smiling briefly. "It took you two months to trust me, you know... So actually, it's not really as weird as you probably think that it is... It really just shows how much you've improved."

Akemi's blush deepened at that as she took a deep breath. "I-I suppose that's true..."

Kurumi glanced in on the two, a little confused before quickly heading off.

_Well, that can't be helped, right?

* * *

_

"O-Okay, I remembered the list! I need to buy all of these things quickly!"

Yuki looked through the store for the items she needed, sighing heavily as she did. "O-Oh man, if I take too long, then Moriko-chan's really going to hurt me for sure! A-And, she really scares me! My hammer can only be used on creeps so I won't be able to defend myself in the slightest, that I am sure about!"

She picked out some yarn and clay, grimacing. "N-No sweat, I think I can get everything found and bought really fast and effectively if I just work really good, right? If I run and not end up falling flat on my face somewhere along the way...?"

_Well, it's just too bad that it's much easier said than done! It really is a shame because of how hopeless I really am!_

"ARGH! To hell with it!" the blond exclaimed, startling most of the other customers in the store, causing them to quickly move away from the seemingly crazy school girl. "I-I'm just going to get this, that, this some more, and hope that I won't get yelled at too harshly! Whatever!"

And that's exactly what that strange little Shinoya girl did.

* * *

The pink witch's stomach growled and Doremi gripped it, groaning. "Man, I really need something to eat... A big juicy streak, or some pasta or something..."

"Doremi-chan, if you admit stuff like that out loud, people are going to think that you're a pig and that won't be good at all," Kurumi skipped past the red head, carrying a roll of wallpaper that she managed to bring. "Just keep your thoughts to yourself, okay?"

"K-Kurumi-chan, you've probably eaten a lot more than me!" Harukaze exclaimed in protest, annoyed before perking up. "U-Um... You are eating normally now, right? No crazy diets or anything like that?"

"Doremi-chan, give me some credit!" Sayoko huffed indignantly, looking quite annoyed at such an assumption. "My dieting days are long gone! All they got me was a lot of unnecessary weight loss that I could have easily worked out with exercise, an upset stomach, and a load of such low self-esteem that it was really troubling! I'm definitely done with it and there's not a single doubt about that, Doremi-chan!"

_After all... Seeing how much Yuki-chan and Saiki-kun worried about me... I really don't want that..._

"Doremi-chan, are you really that hungry? It is around lunchtime, so I guess it's fine..." Hazuki smiled lightly as Aiko and Moriko just looked confused. "But Yuki-chan's not here yet, so..."

"No, she's alright, isn't she?" Akemi looked a little nervous with good reason. "Should we just leave without her?"

"It's her fault for taking so long, but we could always leave a note, right?" Onpu beamed. "Yuki-chan's sure to catch up... She's like that at times, so I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about."

"I-I'll get to making everyone bento lunches then!" Momoko exclaimed, quickly rushing into the kitchen as Hana clapped her hands together in delight.

"Hana-chan hasn't had Momoko's handmade bento lunches before! They're probably really delicious, Hana-chan bets!"

"Ah, I'll help her prepare some of the rice," Moriko muttered, following after the yellow witch. "If Yuki-chan doesn't show up before we're finished and all ready to go, then we're just going to leave without her."

Doremi smiled sadly at that, sighing.

_Oh, Yuki-chan... I don't know how you'll react to that...

* * *

_

"Everyone, I'm here with everything!" Yuki yelled out as she slid inside the Mahou-Dou, smiling brightly and widely, relieved to have been able to return with everything she was ordered to buy. She then looked around, a little confused as to why the magic shop seemed to be completely empty. "H-Huh? Where did everyone run off to? This is just so weird~!"

The black witch placed her bags down on one of the tables, noticing a note that had a bunch of chibi drawings of all the girls in differently colored ink. "Oh? It looks like they all left me a note... I wonder if...?"

She picked up the note and opened it carefully, reading it aloud. "_Yuki-chan, we've headed out for a picnic in the park... If you don't know where that is, there are directions on the back so please follow them carefully and try not to get hopelessly lost on the way there. Your lunch is with us so you better come and get it. Sincerely..._" Shinoya's eyes drifted down at all the different signatures, hearts, and smiley faces. "_We await you there... Majorika and Lala are in the Majokai by the way... At least, they should be._"

_Huh... Why is it that I'm not as surprised as I should be? How strange... If anything, I feel a little relieved and I don't really know or understand why... Man, I've spent way too much time here, it seems._

"I don't want to go, but I'll probably end up going anyway." Shinoya sighed heavily, crumbling the message. "But... I have to wonder... Once we finish working on the Mahou-Dou..."

_Doremi-chan and Hana-chan will be making jewelry as will Onee-sama... I know Akemi-chan and Hazuki-chan are probably going to take up embroidery... Momo-chan and Ai-chan will be making pastries together, that I am sure of... Moriko-chan will be doing all the gardening and since Kurumi-chan's a bit of a designer, she might do some landscaping or something... What will I do?_

The blond blinked, suddenly realizing it. "I... I can't really help with everything, can I?"

_I burn things, and if it's not for Saiki-kun, then I don't have as much enthusiasm for it... Is there any talent of mine that I can utilize so that the Mahou-Dou will get more customers?_

There were a few minutes of silence as Yuki looked up at the ceiling in thought, as it that same ceiling would (hopefully) provide an answer for her.

"Um... Wow... There's really nothing that I can think of." She laughed at the thought before frowning deeply, not really liking the situation in the slightest. "W-Wow! Am I really completely useless now? All this time, I never even thought about it... But what... Everyone already has a partner or two, and what about me? I... I just don't even know anymore and is that really such a bad thing? How strange..."

_Actually... I do have a bit of a creative side on me, right? Maybe I can use that if all else fails... But even then, if that fails as well then I suppose I'll just have to improvise like I always do. It can't really be that hard, right? Man, I just am not sure in the slightest... What's up with that?_

"I'll handle this later," the black witch muttered darkly, tucking the note into her pocket as she quickly rushed back outside. "Right now, I have a picnic to attend and a lunch bento that's calling my name~!"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and blush in slight surprise. The card reveals to be an image of all the girls in one big happy group shot with Doremi and Yuki glomping onto Hana in the very center.)_

"Wow, Momo-chan, did you really make this yourself? It tastes so good that it should be professionally made to serve in a restaurant!" Yuki laughed loudly as she took another bite of her rolled sandwich before sighing happily in pure bliss. "Ah, now isn't this the real meaning of life? To be having such good food with even such better friends is such a wonderful thing, right? It makes me feel like I'm on cloud nineteen!"

"Yuki-chan, don't you mean cloud nine?" Kurumi asked in slight confusion before just giggling endearingly as the black witch looked at her rather oddly. "Yes, it's cloud nine and not cloud nineteen, mon ami. You and your silly mistakes are just too much at times, but all the while you are still just so cute and precious!"

"Hey! I'm not a boy for the millionth time! I finally looked up French endearments so that I'd be able to understand half the things you call me! You always use 'ami' when you should use 'amie'!" The blond puffed her cheeks in annoyance with a '_hmph'_. "You make a lot of silly mistakes too, Kurumi-chan, so I would really appreciate it if you pointed mine out. Besides, I was on cloud nineteen because this is ten points better than nine and nine plus ten equals nineteen! Thus, I am on cloud nineteen and not on cloud nine! Point explained and made!"

"Objection. That still doesn't make much sense and if you really think that it does, I suppose that this means that next time around, you're going to try to convince me that you must have a _nekojita_ because of your cute koneko fairy."

"O-Oh, so we're going to start using that, huh Kurumi-chan? Well you're a _karite no neko _in that case!"

"_Neko kawaigari_."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING SAIKI-KUN INTO THIS!" (**1**)

"Yuki-chan, Kurumi-chan, this isn't the time to get into an argument because we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves right now and that's that, alright?" Moriko sipped at her tea, sighing heavily with exasperation as she glared at the two girls. "After all, this may be the only break we get in a while, and soon we'll have to go back to the Mahou-Dou and work. Which reminds me, now that I think about it...?"

All looked at the black witch, making her perk up in slight fear as well as confusion.

_E-Eh? Hey, everyone's giving me strange looks and I have a really bad feeling that's uncomfortably pitting itself in my stomach... S-Surely... What they want to ask of me isn't what I think it is...?_

"Yuki-chan, where are you going to work in the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou? All of the other places are taken, but I just now realized that you never told any of us where you were going to work..."

_O-Oh man, I knew it! This is really, really bad! I better come up with something right away!_

"W-Well, you see, Moriko-chan... I-I haven't er, decided where I wanted to work just yet... And it may be a little troublesome but it is the truth, so..."

_I need to come up with something quick, quick, quick! Oh come on, Shinoya, this is just one big brain teaser so surely there is some creative way of getting around it! I just need to think as hard as I can think! Ow, I just got a headache. Maybe my brain's just not used to thinking...? Or is it something else?_

"Do you need my help or something, Yuki-chan?" Onpu asked a bit worriedly. "We can't just leave you without any jobs at the Mahou-Dou... Majorika would throw a huge fit and that wouldn't be good at all, you know..."

"Y-Yeah, I know..." Shinoya inwardly groaned, despising how useless she was even to the child idol she adored and admired most. "Um... Don't worry; I totally have this taken care of!"

_I'm so screwed._

"Well, what's the idea, Yuki-chan?" Akemi asked, slightly curious but still shyly and softly like she always tended to do. "I-I mean, I'd like to hear it..."

"I-It's a surprise, Akemi-chan!"

_Now, I'm doomed._

"Ooh, Hana-chan loves surprises! Hana-chan can't wait to see it!" Hana squealed as the rest of the girls looked a little relieved while Yuki just grinned brightly.

_Oh man, this sucks.

* * *

_

_I-I need to come up with something!_

The black witch groaned as she slammed her head on the desk of her room multiple times for good measure, cursing and cursing and cursing. "I don't even know what is there that I can even _include_ in the store anyway! I have no artistic skill, and I can't do much of anything that doesn't involve coddling Saiki-kun, casting a spell, or shooting an arrow! And I can't even do the last one right! O-Oh _d-darn it_!"

_But I need to come up with something! I really do!_

"Okay! I'll just list some ideas for me and then I'll decide what to do! The only problem with that is there are no ideas for me to list!" At that Yuki laughed nervously, feeling no less than utterly useless. "Maybe I just need to go somewhere to get my muse intact."

_Question, question for that though. Where is it that I should go? I really don't know but I should probably figure something out!_

"Yuki-san? Are you in here?" Ayaka asked as she opened the door, holding a shivering and pretty annoyed wet Meme wrapped up in a towel. "I gave your cat a bath... Do you want to choose a ribbon for her to wear when she's dry?"

"Oh, yes!" her daughter instantly exclaimed as she stood up brightly, conveniently forgetting all about her current issue so easily that it really was quite pathetic. "Meme needs something really cute after all~! So she should have the cutest ribbon there is!"

Ignoring the glare that her cat gave her in response, the young Shinoya girl quickly skipped up to her mother and closed the door on her way out.

A few minutes soon passed by before Yuki rushed back inside, freaking out.

"I-I... _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_~!"

* * *

_Okay... Apparently those artists of all kinds get their inspiration from nature! S-So... Please inspire me, Mother Nature!_

The birds chirped happily overhead as the trees rustled, and Yuki stood there and waited... and waited and waited and waited.

"Yeah, this isn't working. Good thing I brought a sewing kit." With that, the black witch sat down and began to sew up a doll, giggling to herself. "I haven't made a doll in a while, but I've made my Saiki-kun doll from scratch so I can just make one right now and right here! I brought this on a whim!"

It was a strange whim, but a whim nonetheless.

"Shinoya-san? Is that you?"

The blond girl perked up in slight confusion as she looked over her shoulder, noticing Ichimiya Yuina standing there. "Oh, you're Yuina-chan! You're uh, you're in the Magic Club, right?"

"You don't remember?" Ichimiya teased, feigning hurt. "Or were you too busy helping out Akiyama-san the entire time you were in the Magic Club to notice Niijima-san brought me there? That's so cold and mean, even for you, snow girl."

"S-Snow girl? Yuina-chan, just because my name means 'snow' doesn't mean that I'm cold and emotionless. Actually as ironic as it is, I'm known as the 'sunny joker' in my class!" Yuki beamed, grinning really widely. "Anyway, was there anything that you wanted to say to me, Yuina-chan? Or were you just amazed we were in the same place at the same time? Hey, maybe it's fate! Wouldn't that just be the weirdest thing?"

"Well, Harukaze-san talks about you a lot, Shinoya-san, so I guess you could say that I just wanted to get to know you better." Yuina smiled brightly in return. "I don't know you very well, but I hear that you're a very sweet person, so maybe I wanted to confirm that as well... Is that weird?"

"Um, no not really..." The black witch perked up in slight surprise, looking back at her work in progress before frowning slightly. "Uh... Wait, what was I going to make?"

_Now I remember... When I first saw okaa-sama sewing Usa-chan's arms together when she ripped, I always thought it was like creating magic from her fingers... I was more than just amazed, I wanted to make that same 'magic' and cast a spell so that it would stay that way... Also, as I think about it, when I first made a doll of Saiki-kun, I wished for his happiness and good fortune... I didn't wish for him to love me or anything like that... If anything, I was actually really selfless..._

"I didn't know that you sew, but considering how you can shoot an arrow from a bow, I'm not surprised in the slightest how talented those hands and fingers are..." The azure-haired girl sat beside her, utterly curious and mesmerized by the sewing needle in the blond girl's hand. "Have you been doing needlework for a while now? It's usually such a plain hobby that no one really does it anymore... Especially not anyone at our age..."

"Actually, I'm really bad with a needle. I always poke and puncture my hands to the point where I have to bandage them up and make them look like I just got them run over or something... Still, making dolls is a hobby of mine... They're like voodoo dolls only without all the voodoo and much more positive magic infused. In order for the magic to work, you have to make a doll of someone that you really care about and wish for their happiness and good fortune! You have to put all of your heart and soul into it!" Shinoya laughed before closing the kit and soon just sighing heavily. "But, you may think it's a little silly, Yuina-chan... Please don't laugh at me if you do... I was actually being completely serious so I'll be really upset if you don't take me seriously. Keep all mean and degrading thoughts to yourself, okay Yuina-chan?"

"No, I don't think it's silly or weird or strange in the slightest. I'm in the magic club, remember? I hear about much more unusual things from Akiyama-san! Though then again, her alchemy is really impressive... She really knows how to make good potions and stuff, and none of them taste bad in the slightest..." Ichimiya smiled, patting Yuki's shoulder in comfort. "If anything, they taste like fruit juice and still work. So magic's a little real, isn't it? I mean, we obviously aren't going to be casting spells with magical wands or flying around on brooms, right?"

"Of course because magical wands are so _last year_ so a real witch wouldn't even _bothe_r using them!" Yuki exclaimed in response without thinking, causing her fellow school mate to stare at her in confusion, causing her to quickly wave her hands like crazy, laughing. "I-I mean, that's true! But if witches did use something to channel their magic, it probably wouldn't be a wand because those are so old-fashioned! I-I mean, if technology's developed over the years, why won't witch magic do the same?"

"I guess that makes sense, but you're still so weird, Shinoya-san!" Yuina exclaimed, laughing cheerfully. "I really don't get you at all sometimes..."

The black witch smiled at that, looking up blissfully. "I get that a lot, Yuina-chan. But I think I'm going to get up and leave right now. I've already taken up so much time here that if I stay out any longer, I'm bound to get scolded and there are just no words for how troublesome that'll be!"

"What? Already?" The azure-haired female looked a little disappointed but quickly grinned and nodded. "Okay, I got it. I'll see you in school, maybe. Oh, and there's another thing that you need to know, Shinoya-san."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Akiyama-san misses you."

* * *

Finally back in the Shinoya household in her own comforting solace of a room, Yuki opened the doll-making kit on her bed, blinking.

_You're supposed to make it of someone else... And you need to wish for their happiness and good fortune alone, right? That's always how the magical spell works..._

She soon smiled lightly, giggling a bit. "Or something that's like that, anyway. I need to get to work either way."

And with that last thought in mind, the black witch picked up the sewing needle and started quickly.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, did you hurt your hand in the kyūdō club during practice yesterday?" Doremi asked worriedly, pointing out the black witch's bandaged fingers, frowning a bit. "Those injuries sure do look familiar though, strangely enough..." (**2**)

"I'm just clumsy, Doremi-chan, and there's nothing too big to worry about when it comes to that, you know." Yuki laughed nervously, scratching at one of the several band-aids. "Believe it or not, I'm not one of the most graceful cute girls out there..."

"Of course not, mon ami is just too uncoordinated and ridiculous for that," Kurumi sighed as she casually stuck herself into the conversation as she tended to, wrapping an arm around the blond girl's waist and pulling her close, much to Shinoya's confusion. "But you do need to be more careful and not have all of us worry so much about you, right _ma chérie_?"

"You better not have just called me something insulting in French, Kurumi-chan." Yuki could only respond seriously as the gray witch simply laughed before a blush spread across the black witch's features, making her bristle a bit in annoyance. "A-And, I can be careful at times, so please give me some credit! Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Not as many as you do though," Sayoko responded matter-of-factly with one of her most disarming and (Shinoya thought so anyway and was pretty damn sure of it as well) insincere smiles. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that we don't love you for it anyway, Yuki-chan. You're just so cute, you know that?"

At that, the blond could only huff and stuck her nose up high, as stubborn as ever. "I AM cute, Kurumi-chan! Don't you dare forget it even for a solitary single second!"

Kurumi giggled and Doremi soon smiled a little as well, though she was still plenty worried about the black witch's fingers... But Yuki was a fast healer, so surely it would be alright, right? The pink witch sure hoped she'd heal amazingly quickly as she tended to.

Unfortunately, the bandages on her fingers only increased, and even Saiki noticed and had to make a comment about it, much to Yuki and Doremi's combined horror.

"What exactly was it that you were doing to yourself to get like that? Playing with a box cutter?" He was surprisingly sarcastic and Akatsuki smiled apologetically. The younger twin seemed a little bitter today for some reason, and normally, Yuki wouldn't mind that nearly as much as she should have.

But today was a bad day for her as well, so she could only bow her head and apologize softly even though she really didn't need to. Saiki perked up, and soon just frowned, finally showing some rather obvious concern. "I don't like it when you show in with your hands all bandaged... Were you doing embroidery or something?"

Well, that was more or less on the mark. Yuki quickly smiled widely, laughing a bit. "N-No way, Saiki-kun! It was just a bit of an accident when I was messing with the arrows in the kyūdō club! They're really sharp, you know so I kept cutting myself and Natsu-sempai was really annoyed though Tachibana-sempai kept offering to disinfect it herself..."

She whispered this so that neither Nishimura nor Shizuka would hear this and the black-haired wizard looked a little annoyed at the obvious lie while his elder twin only looked slightly pensive and yet understanding at the same time... If that was even possible of course, and surprisingly, it seemed to be.

"I hope you get better, Yuki-chan," he stated earnestly as he smiled politely, making Saiki look at him in confusion before just nodding along in agreement. "And promise to be more careful, alright?"

The black witch just grinned in return, Doremi and Kurumi both staring at her as well.

"I really appreciate that, Aka-chan. Thank you so much."

_Actually though... Natsu-sempai was annoyed and Tachibana-sempai did offer to help me out for it... Not to mention how worried Nishimura-kun, Rika-chan, and Sayaka-chan all were... Sayaka-chan even offered a rag while Nishimura-kun kept insisting he carry my yumi bow... Rika-chan, too... So I told a little bit of truth after all... I really do hope that someday and somehow, Saiki-kun will forgive me for lying like that..._

She was blissfully unaware of how the pink witch beside her's eyes at narrowed at her rather affectionate nickname for the elder prince.

* * *

"Shinoya-san, maybe you should take a break. If you get blisters on top of cuts like that, it won't be very healthy..." Tachibana frowned, wiping off one of the black witch's hand, frowning at all the paper cuts here and there and littered all over the skin. "My, what are you even doing to yourself?"

"I just have clumsy mitts is all, Tachibana-sempai." Yuki smiled, sighing a little. "Um, you don't have to worry so much about it, alright? It's alright..."

_Sheesh... The more Tachibana-sempai worries about me, the more annoyed Natsu-sempai gets! Even though Natsu-sempai's is a little worried as well... I wonder... Is it really that hard for someone like her to be more open with the feelings of her heart?_

"I can't help but worry, Shinoya-san. It's just in my nature, you know?" Mayumi smiled a bit sadly before seating herself beside the blond, patting her affectionately on the head. "Even Keiichi-nii-san got onto me about it; he always called me such a worrywart and complained so much..."

"Oh yeah. The guy who Natsu-sempai likes is also your older brother," Shinoya perked up at that, sighing. "Um, um... I wonder how he is right now... Um, I still don't know that much about him and I don't know if I'll ever meet him..."

_Though if it does, I don't think that it'll make that much of a difference. I wonder... Is there anything that really will make that difference? I'm changing a little at a time and I still don't really understand..._

"He's serious but a nice guy for the most part." The older brunette giggled, her smile widening at the memory of her elder brother. "Keiichi-nii-san is such a strange one, though... And he's very mysterious at times. Still, he worried a lot about me. That idiot just didn't know how to show it is all."

_Sounds like a familiar night prince I know,_ the black witch thought with a slight smirk playing on her own lips. _But I am surprised that this is Tachibana-sempai that I'm asking about her brother and that she's the one calling him an idiot... Natsu-sempai must be rubbing off on her a lot more than she'd normally let on!_

"Oh... I see. That's very interesting, Tachibana-sempai."

"Shinoya-san, there's one last thing that I want to tell you, alright?"

"Miiii, what is it that you want to tell me, sempai?"

"Please do be more careful in the future, alright?"

There was a short moment of silence, and Yuki could only nod.

"Alright."

* * *

"Oh, Yuki-chan, there you are! You stayed after your normal club practice hour, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes... I had to do the cleaning today, and it was really messy so it took me a while longer than it usually would have. Um, is there a problem, Kurumi-chan? You look really stressed."

"Yes, I look really stressed because I am really stressed!" the gray witch whined, waving her arms about in a really child-like protesting manner. "Doremi-chan already left to go finish up some extra touches on the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou, and I decided to wait for you! I got so lonely so quickly so it was really unfair that while I was out here bored out of my mind, you were just taking your own sweet time!"

_I see... So even Kururu has her immature moments..._ Yuki thought with a slight smile tugging at her lips just as she simply laughed, feeling a little apologetic for her much more mature in appearance ebony-haired look-alike. "I'm sorry. If you told me that you were waiting for me, Kurumi-chan, then I would have worked a lot faster you know... I apologize deeply, greatly, and sincerely for my thoughtless ignorance. I really do."

Kurumi suddenly blushed at that before looking down in embarrassment and slight humiliation, as if feeling ashamed for her rather unladylike and unrefined behavior displayed earlier. "Ah, non, mon ami. I shouldn't complain. It was supposed to be a surprise after all... So, surprise!"

"It's a little late... But okay." The black witch grinned, chuckling just a little. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, Kurumi-chan? Do you want to walk home with me or something? Isn't your house way out there, though? Normally Yamasaki-san picks you up, right? Ah, I can't even remember..."

"Yes, that's Yamasaki-san alright," Sayoko responded before giving the blond a rather strange look. "But Yuki-chan, I waited so we could go together to the Mahou-Dou. Aren't you going to work with us today or are you still working on that secret project of yours? If so, is it alright if you take a break just for the day?"

"N-No, I still have too much work to do!" Yuki exclaimed, utterly serious and confident. "I'm only like... fifty percent done, Kurumi-chan! I need to stop slacking off!"

"Oh..." The child model frowned and tilted her head to the side, giving the blond girl the puppy dog eyes look. "But... I don't want to have to resort to guilt tripping you, Yuki-chan. Just a day is all I ask for, and one more day~!"

_kawaii sore dake de muchuu de nadetaku naru urunda hitomi_

_(You're cute, and just by that, I get caught up in wanting to caress you and my eyes get dewy)_

"Kurumi-chan, I really do appreciate that, but it's really important!"

_The truth is... Kurumi-chan is a dear friend of mine and I really like her and admire her at times~! She's definitely a dear friend! She's one of them, of course~!_

Yuki quickly hugged her tightly, laughing. "I'll walk home with you later, okay Kurumi-chan?"

Kurumi perked up in slight surprise at that, blinking in a small amount of confusion.

"Huh...?"

_jarete iru toki wa natsuite iru dake da to omottetan da_

_(When I was being playful, I thought I was just attached to you)_

The black witch soon released her and dashed off before the gray witch could protest, and Sayoko just sighed heavily.

"Geez, Yuki-chan... You really are just way too much at times..."

_koi no hajimari nante yohou hazure no tenki mitai_

_(The beginning of love is like weather that's forecast wrong)_

The blond ran all the way to her house and nearly jumped inside, almost tripping on the stairs as she skipped up to the stairs, throwing the door open to reveal her doll-making kit right beside nine little plushies of all of her girl friends: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Moriko, Akemi, Momoko, Kurumi and Hana.

She grinned and giggled, walking to sit on her bed as she picked up the Doremi doll, smiling at it affectionately. "A wish for everyone's good fortune and happiness, because they all deserve it, right?"

Shinoya placed the doll down and prepared another doll.

"Okay, this is just so people don't wonder about it..."

_ameagari no niji no sora ni te nobasou_

_(Let's reach out to the sky with the rainbow after rain)_

With that, she got to work just as Meme crawled in underneath the door, shaking herself off carelessly.

"Yuki?" the black cat wondered in slight confusion as she saw the blond making yet another doll and it clicked in the disguised fairy's mind as soon as she saw her owner add a large red bow to the plushie in progress.

_kimi no tonari wa sunao na kimochi ni nareru kara_

_(Because I can feel honest next to you)_

Meme smiled at the and hopped onto the bed, curling up into a snug circle beside Yuki as the blond smiled at her, giggling as she stroked the kitten's back.

"Hey to you too, Meme."

She worked the entire night and showed the girls the dolls the next morning at the new Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou.

_kizuita kimi no koto omou jikan wa_

_(I've noticed that when I think of you)_

"So cute~!"

They all looked starry-eyed at the black witch proudly displayed the dolls in a cute basket. "Everyone, this is just something I like to do in my spare time, but I'd love to make more dolls for the store to sell~!"

"Yuki-chan, they're so cute!" Doremi squealed, holding up the doll that was shaped like her as Hana nuzzled against her own respective plushie as well.

"Hana-chan's so cute~!"

"Nice craftsmanship... Just don't get so many markings on your hands next time, alright?" Kurumi winked as Yuki blushed lightly, sighing. "You're so clumsy."

_mune no oku ga konna ni takanaru koto_

_(I throb so much deep in my chest)_

"Okay, so is everyone ready to officially open the shop? We need fliers to be passed out, and..."

"Yes, yes, Majorika."

_kinou yume no naka ni mata kimi ga dete kita_

_(Yesterday, you appeared in my dreams again)_

Yuki skipped out, carrying her own stack of fliers, the rest of the girls behind her before the black witch stopped, looking back at the newly remodeled Mahou-Dou before just grinning, and simply continuing.

_I want to be helpful towards everyone... It's strange but I really do and I don't want to hold anyone back... So for the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou that will soon open one of these days, I will do my absolute best whether I'm feeling the mood or not!_

They were already in business.

_-Lesson Learned-_

_Se no_

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(One, two_

_But, that's no good)_

(Footage: A close up to Yuki's lips as she mouths 'se no' starts us off and we quickly skip to a scene on her back as we scan up as she twirls around and holds up a playful scolding finger with a wink.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, it won't work)_

(Footage: She skids in the scene and takes a thinking position as if wondering 'am I forgetting something?'.)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki rushes into her room and picks up a framed picture in a rush, staring at it.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: There's a flash of the picture which is a group photograph of her and the girls before we flash back to Yuki as she looks confused but quickly smiles. It then skips to a scene of her running up to meet with the Ojamajos as she's waving cheerfully and then to another scene where she walks into class with Doremi and waves cheerfully at Saiki only for him to ignore her, earning Yuki to look surprised before just puffing her cheeks in annoyance.)

_Kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara_

_(If words will ruin our relationship)_

(Footage: Yuki's seen working on an assignment in class at a fast pace only to glance up quickly at Saiki.)

_Kotoba o keseba ii yatte_

_(Then we don't need them)_

(Footage: Saiki returns the glance in confusion only for her to hastily drop her gaze.)

_Omotteta osoreteta_

_(I thought so, and I was scared)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in thinking position again before folding her arms and shivering as if in fear.)

_Dakedo are nanka chigau kamo_

_(But wait, maybe that's not quite right)_

(Footage: She then perks up and starts shaking her head like mad and soon flails her arms about in a rush.)

_Senri no michi mo ippo kara_

_(A journey of a thousand miles start with a single step)_

(Footage: It then shows her trying to take a small step only to trip into the dirt.)

_Ishi no you ni katai sonna ishi de_

_(So I'll go on a resolution as firm as stone)_

(Footage: Yuki lifts her head in annoyance from the ground only to quickly stand up and pump her fist in confidence and determination.)

_Chiri mo tsumoreba yamato nadeshiko_

_(So if I bring together enough dust, will I get the ideal woman?)_

(Footage: Random images of the Ojamajos start popping up with floral frames.)

_Shi nuki de iya shinuki de_

_(Without the "shi" – no, even if it kills me!)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up in front of the pictures shaking her head and holds up her clenched fist as if to say 'to hell with it'.)

_Fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: It shows the black witch dancing with a sunny background, small images of Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko randomly popping up in order on the side.)

_Anata ga namae o yobu_

_(You're calling my name)_

(Footage: Yuki looks dreamy and twirls around, hearts appearing out of nowhere as she cheers for what seems to be nothing.)

_Sore dake de chuu e ukabu_

_(And just with that I float up into space)_

(Footage: She then faints and her spirit leaves, appearing to have died of happiness.)

_Fuwa fuwaru fuwa fuwari_

_(Softly, gently)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hand up in a prayer and sighs happily, small images of Hana, Moriko, Akemi, and Kurumi randomly popping up on her other side.)

_Anata ga waratte iru_

_(You're laughing)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes are seen sparkling in happiness.)

_Sore dake de_

_(And just like that)_

(Footage: Her Saiki doll is seen tossed into the air.)

_Egao ni naru_

_(A smile comes to my face)_

(Footage: Yuki soon catches it and nuzzles the plush adoringly before just smiling brightly and childishly at the screen.)

_Kami sama arigatou_

_(God-sama, I thank you)_

(Footage: Yuki opens her clenched hands and beams, soon laughing.)

_Unmei no itazura demo_

_(Even if it's a prank of fate)_

(Footage: She's seen running towards the girls as we see Doremi waving cheerfully.)

_Meguriaeta koto ga_

_(Because meeting you)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki showing a victory sign before winking and then blowing a kiss, giggling gleefully.)

_Shiawase na no_

_(Still makes me happy)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen with the other girls again and they all appear to be having a good time.)

_Demo sonna n ja dame_

_(But that's no good)_

(Footage: Yuki waves her finger in a scolding manner and scoffs playfully.

_Mou sonna n ja hora_

_(Look, this won't work at all)_

(Footage: She holds up some sort of fabric and throws it away, panicking)

_Kokoro wa shinka suru yo_

_(Our hearts will keep on evolving)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands over her heart and smiles gently.)

_Motto motto_

_(More and more)_

(Footage: Pictures of the Ojamajos soon decorated the frame as Yuki perks up and beams at the image of Doremi's smiling face.)

_Sou sonna n ja yada_

_(Yup, I don't want it like that)_

(Footage: Yuki has her hands on her hips in annoyance before folding her arms and just booing.)

_Nee sonna n ja mada_

_(Hey, that'll come later)_

(Footage: She waves her hand crazily in a rush before blushing in embarrassment.)

_Watashi no koto mitete ne_

_(I just want you to look at me)_

(Footage: In a close up, she glances up slowly, still flustered. She soon grins and holds a finger up to her lips.)

_Zutto zutto_

_(Forever and ever)_

(Footage: Her lips purse into a kiss before stretching into a smile and Yuki just laughs, now seen with all the girls crowded around her.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Hey, hey, everyone. What's the meaning of true happiness and how do we live our life to the fullest exactly?_

_Everyone else: Eh?_

_Yuki: Never mind, it's something that I wondered about after meeting someone._

_Doremi: Who, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: It's a girl named Kotori~!_

_Hana: Eh? Kotori?_

_Moriko: Odd name._

_Yuki: Tee-hee. She thinks so, too. But I like her name... Kotori-chan~!_

_Akemi: I see, so what's she like?_

_Yuki: Ur, she's very odd... She's also really strange..._

_Onpu: Even more so than Akiyama-san?_

_Yuki: Kind of... But..._

_Momoko: I wonder why you never introduce us, Yuki-chan~!_

_Hazuki: Oh, Momo-chan..._

_Aiko: It's true, though..._

_Kurumi: Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Kotori-chan isn't as healthy and lively as she lets on, I suppose..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Little Bird, Please Fly Your Highest!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!

* * *

_

(1) These are just a few strange expressions with cats in the Japanese language that Kurumi and Yuki decide to use. First off, a nekojita is known as a 'cat's tongue' which is basically the same thing as having a sensitive tongue that you can't have anything really hot. A 'karite no neko' means 'borrowed cat' and refers to someone who behaves unusually quiet and well-behaved opposed to their true nature... which in a way does describe Kurumi... slightly. 'Neko kawaigari' or 'to indulge a cat' refers to doting and pampering someone in a way similar to how some people pamper and coddle their cats. Of course, Kurumi is obviously referring to Saiki, which Yuki realizes quite easily. She's not as stupid as you'd think, but it's weird how they even know these catty expressions... Ah, the silly Japanese and their _nekomimi_...

(2) This is a reference to the Christmas chapter where Yuki worked on a scarf on Saiki and somehow managed to massacre her hands in the meantime from all she constant mistakes she made. Of course, she worked much more vigorously back then, so the injuries were much more worrisome...


	20. Little Bird, Please Fly Your Highest!

_Sometimes, I liked to think about life and the road that we have to walk on our own without the use of a bike or a car._

Yuki sat on the edge of a grassy hill with a brown bird sitting on top of her, picking curiously at her blond hair as well as her large red ribbon. She sighs lightly, watching the sun set in the distance.

_I hear Japan's the place of whence the sun rises... But what happens exactly when the sun decides to set? After a moment of night and darkness, another day begins and it just starts all over again, right?_

She wraps her arms around her knees and soon sighs heavily, her shoulders sagging at the thought as she presses her cheek against the cherry-colored fabric of her long skirt. "I wonder... When it all starts again... Are we supposed to start again when such things happen? And now, I never realized how far away the sky looks now..."

_Even though I could easily reach it if I flew up there on my broom... I would never be able to reach the sun or the moon unless I wanted to suffocate, I suppose. But I've always wondered what the world would look like from such a distance..._

"Is the earth really such a beautiful sight?" The black witch wondered out loud, only for there to be a soft sound of agreement behind her, making the blond girl perk up and look behind her, spotting Doremi standing there with a sad smile.

"Hey, Yuki-chan," Harukaze greeted her fairly softly, laughing oh so lightly and almost a bit worriedly. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?

_I wonder how many more stars there are than there are people... Do they know each other as well as some of us do? Are there other 'beings' out there in love and enjoying their time together other than Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama?_

"Do you even have to ask, Doremi-chan?" Yuki asked with a forced laugh of her own as the red head just sat next to her, the silence (and the whole atmosphere in general, actually) utterly awkward. "So, are you checking on me just because the other girls set you up for it or because you were actually worried about me?"

"I-I was really worried that you ran off somewhere, Yuki-chan..." Doremi admitted, fighting off a blush. "I-I mean, I know you... But I don't know how you would react to..."

The bird perched on the black witch's hand abruptly flew off and away into the sunset, making both girls perk up in surprise as Shinoya just smiled.

_In all honesty, I don't mind the sky being too far away for now... But... Someday..._

"Hey, Doremi-chan?"

"W-What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"What do you think it's like to fly the skies without the use of magic?"

"...Huh?"

"Never mind!"

Yuki beamed before just laughing, confusing the red-haired girl beside her even further.

_I really would like to explore that sky with wings of my own, someday._

_Make a little wish koron dari mayottari suru keredo_

_(Make a little wish, I was stumbling and losing my way on my journey)_

(Footage: Yuki pops up with a grin in her blond form before turning into her ebony-haired form, and she soon gives the audience a sad smile.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: She soon reaches out happily towards the screen and gestures for someone to follow her.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to continue smiling and stay happy) _

(Footage: The rest of the Ojamajos pop into the screen around her and they soon crowd around and grin, Yuki holding up a cheerful peace sign. A heart soon grows from the center and expands to fill the screen as the Ojamajos' majoshikons circle around where the Tomo-DACHI logo pops up.)

_Ah SEROFAN no umi wo koe mori wo koe_

_(Ah, beyond the cellophane sea and forest...)_

(Footage: Moriko is seen shielding her eyes from the sun while tending the flowers, Akemi and Kurumi helping, each of them holding a vase of gardenias, beaming at the other. Aiko and Onpu quickly join them, respectively holding blue and white hydrangea with wide grins.)

_Gin no kaze wo nukete tarinai mono sagashiteta_

_(The silver wind was searching for two who were lacking something)_

(Footage: Hazuki brushes back some of her hair in the wind, Momoko beside her with her hands on her shoulders as Hana rushes on them from behind and tackle them in glee. As they're all laughing, Doremi and Yuki are seen watching with confused expressions before turning to smile at each other.)

_Ah JIORAMA no machi de tada naiteta no_

_(Ah, I was just crying in our city that there's nothing more than a diorama)_

(Footage: Yuki is now seen wiping her eyes from a side view and holds her heart close, a memory of Doremi's smile on the side, making the black witch perk up.)

_Ano hi sashidasareta atatakai te ni au made_

_(Looking for your warm hand, you held it out to me that day)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches out desperately and grasps onto someone's hand, and a raindrop falls on the top of her hand as the image becomes some sort of silhouette.)

_Yureru tsukihi no naka de manazashi wo kanjiteta wa_

_(In the ever-swaying years, it felt as if you were gazing at me)_

(Footage: In the FLATS 5 household, Saiki looks curiously out the window as if someone had called him and is quickly pulled back by Akatsuki, who seems to be urging him to do something with the other wizards. Saiki simply blushes, a little embarrassed.)

_Ne himitsu no kagi wo yatto yatto mitsuketa no_

_(And then I had finally, finally found that secret in the sky)_

(Footage: Kazuki stretches outside and suddenly rushes inside to pull Majoren out with him, his other three friends following in confusion. The navy-haired boy seems to be exclaiming something and points to the sky and the boys all gasp in pleasant surprise as Majoren giggles and we skip to a back view where we see that a star has sprung up in the sunset-colored sky.)

_Make a little wish remon iro no tsuki no shizuku atsumete_

_(Make a little wish; gather the lemon-colored drops of the moon)_

(Footage: Yuki spins around as she transforms into witch form to fly around playfully, waving at the screen all the while. The other witches soon join her, including an exasperated Majorika with Lala and a beaming Meme. They all wave and soon poof away.)

_Atana no yuku sonomichi wo yasashiku terashiteitai_

_(I want to tenderly walk down the same pathway you're walking down)_

(Footage: Yuki steps onto a light path with a shadowed background and soon dashes down as she is seen waving towards someone with pure happiness as we pan up as she smiles brightly.)

_Make a little wish chiisakute mo_

_(Make a little wish, even if it's small)_

(Footage: A sparkle falls down as Yuki catches it, and she smiles tenderly as we fade to a closer view of her face.)

_Dekiru koto ga nai kara_

_(If you say you can't do anything)_

(Footage: Doremi shakes her head, mouthing the words 'don't ever give up' as she smiles and vanishes.)

_Anata ga ite kureru kara_

_(But since you were there)_

(Footage: Yuki is seen again smiling as we pan out from around her, showing all the other magic users around her standing on the edge of a grassy hill, all seeming peaceful.)

_Watashi wa egao de imasu genki desu_

_(I was able to keep smiling and staying happy)_

(Footage: The blond smiles brightly as she turns to Doremi-tachi, who all simply nod and then to Saiki, who simply sighs as the rest of the FLATS 5 grin, earning her to close her eyes with a wide grin herself and faces the screen, and clasps her hands together in a prayer, mouthing some unknown wish. She then slowly opens her eyes to look up again and closes her eyes in joy as the song fades.)

* * *

Oh hey, we're at chapter twenty already. WOW THAT WAS FAST. I-If you're still here and still reading this, I would hug you if I knew you in real life! Because this story really isn't that good, despite my (assumed) improving! It's just a collection of short... Um... By my standards, they're actually normal-sized... (But I consider five to seven or eight thousand words short! Somewhat! I think three and under thousand is _really_ short... However on the internet, it's the average it seems... One or two thousand, at least... Um...)

The name 'Kotori' literally means 'little bird' and was unceremoniously stolen from this short story I read in the Tokyo Mew Mew manga... Yeah. I'm too lazy to look it up, but it's a really cute short story with fluffy childish romance. (Aren't they both children though?)

But all I stole is the name... And the slight bird comparison. I swear on this ergonomic keyboard that took me months to get used to when it came to typing on it.

It just sounded cool, in this authoress' opinion.

But enough babble and on with a chapter with the second character of the day! (The first being Amu-chan~!)

Songs used... The one sung by the girl is "Tori no Shi", from Air TV, and the second one that plays (and should be listened to) is "Tomodachi" by Mayaa Sakamoto.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Little Bird, Please Fly Your Highest!_

_Lesson: Wishing at first is always something big. Maybe to be a princess or a fairy, or something else like that... But if we hold onto our wishes, we seem to hold onto something that's important. It's strange, but in this world, it's really captivating._

"Okay, so the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou is in business~!" Yuki skipped out happily, hands on her hips as she stared proudly at the finally finished store, the customers coming in and out rather quickly and the ones coming out were (the black witch delightfully noticed) looking thankfully content with the store and its merchandise.

_It's great that it's working out... But unfortunately, I had to check out early! Natsu-sempai decided an event for us, and I gotta practice my archery so that I won't let everyone else down! I don't want to lose to Sayaka-chan and who knows if Tachibana-sempai's brother is there~! That would be so cool definitely!_

She giggled to herself as she skipped down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the other traveling pedestrians as she went. Shinoya looked around, noticing how everyone was being really quiet and looking down, not even commenting or greeting each other.

"Everyone is so quiet..." the black witch stated out loud with a slight laugh as she kept walking, the people passing her steadily dropping. "In the states, you'd always get yelled at or a greeting, or both, with some random kid screaming '_HIIII~!_' at the top of their lungs from car windows zooming by you! Everyone was loud and rude, but they were all very friendly and endearing in their own way, of course!"

Not even noticing anymore people now, Yuki folded her arms, grunting as she walked. "But here in Japan, it's loud but less people greet you because everyone's just so busy! I mean, I've seen an American rush hour before, but a Japanese one is just ridiculous! It's always less of the _'hey get out of my way kid, I may be yelling at you but at least I'm acknowledging your existence so be thankful!' _and then moreto the _'I really have no time for this, I'll just ignore everything and everyone including that poor girl I just ran over'_! Of course, everyone is a lot more polite here... And you don't really have to worry about those random strangers popping up and starting a conversation with you out of the blue! Nowadays, it's only to take if you want something, rather than just to take for the experience of taking! Seriously! Why does everything have to actually make sense! Whatever happened to the spur of the moment crises?"

She let out a frustrated scream, groaning. "When where there ever be a moment when I find myself in front of a bus and then swept away by my dear Saiki-kun protecting me?"

Someone giggled behind her, making Shinoya perk up in surprise and slowly turn around, spotting the 'giggler' who was just a girl around her age with dark brown hair that was to her shoulders and had a bit of a wave to it. She had her fist pressed against to her lips to muffle her giggling, and for some reason, she was wearing a wool white shawl over her beige dress. When her eyes opened, they revealed a dark shade of blue that made Yuki silently gasp.

"O-Ocean eyes...? Wow that explains everything!"

"Huh?" the girl looked really confused for a moment before just beaming. "You were making really funny faces for a moment there and going off about such strange things... I don't know what you meant by any of that, but at least you look so lively... I admire that~!"

"Eh? Maybe you'd be much livelier if you didn't spend your day laughing at random people! This is life and since it's so short, we need to have lots of fun in the meantime! I'm still trying to figure out how to live one's life to the fullest, though..." Yuki thought for a moment before turning back to the brunette, smiling. "By the way, are you out for a walk or something? I'm on my way to a special practice! I'm a cupid girl in training, you know!"

"Cupid girl?" The other girl laughed again, this time so hard that she was clutching at her sides, startling the black witch. "I-I... I'm amazed! H-How many people say things like that? Is it just you?"

"I... I'm fine as I am!" Shinoya growled, and huffed, folding her arms. "You know, such a rude cute girl like you shouldn't even be allowed out the house! If you make fun of people and their eccentricity, you won't have any friends and you will become lonely and friendless, or at least lacking in the friend department!"

The brunette perked up in surprise, and Yuki soon beamed, winking as she waved her finger.

"Just kidding! I don't know if that's a fact! And like I said, cute girls like you are bound to have a lot of friends! You have some nice points, right? At least you're not sneering and being mean, so you just think I'm really silly, right?" She walked up to her and took her hands, earning a blush to flicker across the blue-eyed girl's face. "You're a little strange... But I call tell that I like you already, random stranger! Thank you for allowing me to make you laugh! You have a really nice smile!"

"T-Thank you..." The random girl blushed even deeper at that and smiled as Yuki perked up in slight awe. "I-It's nice... Really...?"

"Hey, by the way..." The black witch released her hands, cocking her head to the side rather cutely as she implored something, "Who are you exactly anyway? I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you around Misora Junior High... So, do you go to that academy for girls or what?"

"Well, actually, I am..."

"KOTORI, THERE YOU ARE!"

"Nee-san!" The girl, now known as Kotori called out in surprise, turning around to see another much, older female with brown hair and eyes like hers, only her eye color was lighter and her hair was longer. Seemingly, she might have been in her early twenties, and reminded Yuki somewhat of Yamasaki Rikuto for some odd reason. "Um, I mean... Sepiria-nee-san, what's up?"

"You're not supposed to wander off, and that's what's up, Kotori!" Sepiria scolded, taking her sister's hand as she proceeded to drag her away. "And shouldn't you know better than to bother other people who are just trying to get by in life? Don't be so troublesome!"

"A-Ah no, it's really alright! She wasn't bothering me at all~!" Yuki yelled after the two, though only Kotori looked back, her ocean eyes glimmering in amazement as the blond sulked a bit.

_Man... Now really... This was a little too strange for my tastes..._

"TACHIBANA-SEMPAI'S IN THE HOSPITAL?"

* * *

Natsu nodded, seeming extremely troubled as she rubbed at her arm, grumbling a bit. "W-Well... She fainted... So I freaked out a little bit... I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm sorry Shinoya... I can't run this club without Mayumi-chan, so everyone..."

"That makes sense. She's your friend, right senpai?" Nishimura asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to practice when I'm too worried about Tachibana-senpai."

"Y-Yes, we should check up on Tachibana-sempai first, right?" Rika wondered in which Sayaka quickly nodded in agreement while Yuki could only blink twice. "Do you mind if we all decide to visit her, Fukutaki-sempai?"

"N-No, not at all..."

"Oh, Tachibana-sempai really does make me worry!" Yuki exclaimed out loud, sighing heavily though she soon smiled sadly at the thought. "I-I wanna check on her too, so why don't we all go together?"

_Even though Majorika would expect me to head straight back to the Mahou-Dou if practice is canceled... I don't think I can pass up the chance of seeing for certain if Tachibana-sempai is really alright! I gotta see her at least once! That makes sense, doesn't it?_

"That's a good idea, Shinoya." Fukutaki smiled slightly. "But we all need to stay together since I'm responsible for all of you. Is this understood?"

"Yes, captain!"

* * *

"I've never been in a hospital before..." Yuki notes cheerily, looking around in slight amazement. "Wow~! So this is where people go when injured and need to have babies! It's so clean and white and pristine!"

There was a short moment of silence and the black witch twitched, something akin to realization sinking in her mind. "...Was I seriously just left behind when admiring the interior decorating of a hospital?"

It sure looked like it.

"GREAT!" she exclaimed, earning a few 'shushes' from the adults before running up to the lady at the counter. "Um, excuse me, miss! Do you know what floor a girl by the name of Tachibana Mayumi is?"

"Um... I believe she's on the second..."

"Thanks, bye!" Yuki quickly rushed off, passing by a particular ebony-haired girl named Nakayama Shiori, who looked a little confused as she watched the strange blond girl running down the hall.

"...Huh?"

The black witch skipped down the hall of the second floor, looking back and forth before stopping, hearing someone singing from close by.

"_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta"_

_(We watched the fading vapor trails)_

"Eh?" Yuki looked around at the sound of the voice before walking up to a certain door, blinking in confusion. "Who would sing in a hospital? This is just so strange... Um..."

She took the doorknob, twisting it carefully. _I'm really curious... So... I... I'll just open the door..._

"_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_(They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak)_

_ano hi kara kawarazu"_

_(I let go, frustrated by the fact)_

The blond pushed the door open and perked up at the sight of a familiar brunette sitting in her bed, looking out the window, her voice still soft as she sung, ocean blue eyes blank with emotion.

Yuki blinked, squeaking in a volume highly above a whisper. "O-Oh...!"

"_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_(That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day)_

_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu"_

_(Couldn't stay unchanged forever)_

"You're that girl from earlier! Kotori-chan, right?"

Kotori immediately stopped singing and her head snapped up in surprise as she glanced over at the young Shinoya girl, her lips forming a slight 'o' in amazement. "Oh, you're that girl from earlier... This is a rather interesting coincidence..."

"I was just about to say the same thing, Kotori-chan!" Yuki laughed as she walked right up to the bedridden girl, grinning brightly and happily. "By the way, my name's Shinoya Yuki. I go to Misora Junior High and I'm what you would call, a girl with high class and high hopes... Just kidding! I'm just your cute, average junior high school student!"

"Yuki-chan..." The brunette smiled. "My name's Kotori, and my surname is Fukui. Fukui Kotori, all the way from the Fukui prefecture... Not really. I'm not much for traveling across the country."

"I already knew your name was Kotori, but since you told me your surname, does that mean that you want me to call you 'Fukui-san' from now on? That would be so weird though! If you're going to call me by my first name, I should call you by your first name too! Besides, Kotori is a very pretty name if you ask me! Um... Not that you asked me or anything like that..." The black witch smiled, scratching at her cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry, I really went off tangent for a while... I get like that..."

"No, there's nothing wrong with that," Fukui shook her head and smiled brightly as well in return, her blue eyes glimmering like diamonds. "You're so lively and fun, Yuki-chan! I really like that... It's a huge relief since my sister always has her shoulders all stiff and she can't even enjoy herself properly anymore... But I suppose that's my fault, so I really shouldn't complain so much..."

"Oh yeah, um... Sepiria-san, right? She's very pretty..." Yuki stopped, realizing something. "Hey, I saw you outside not too long ago, and now you're in here, Kotori-chan... Are you sick or something?"

"Y-Yes... I was discharged yesterday so I was able to go home... I was returning here when I ran into you... Please excuse me for my earlier behavior, but it's always such a relief to see someone when they're filled up with energy, as I said..." Kotori's cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment, looking a little sheepish as she looked off to the side. "I... I really wanted to get to know you... So I'm really happy that we ended up meeting again, although I actually do wish a little that it was under better circumstances than right now..."

"Eh? No, that's alright... Besides, I was really amazed by your singing, Kotori-chan... You got really nice pipes!" The black witch laughed, realizing how silly that sounded before sticking out her hand. "Anyway, it's been a pleasure getting to know you. I'm glad that we had this chat, dear Kotori-chan~!"

"I-I feel the same!" The brunette quickly took her hand with a gentle squeeze, giving it a good shake. "Please do feel free to visit if you want, Yuki-chan..."

"Of course!"

"Kotori?" Sepiria opened the door in confusion before perking up at the sight of Yuki. "Oh, a visitor? No wait, you're the girl from earlier this morning... Well, this is a pleasant surprise..."

"Oh, Kotori-chan's big sis! Good morning! And about earlier, please don't worry about it... I'm way over the matter, so it's perfectly fine and all so dandy!" The blond waved good-naturedly before quickly bowing politely like she was told to do by her foster parents when meeting someone of higher standard, or older. "Do you mind if I visit your cute little sister from now on? I promise to take really good care of her, Fukui-san."

"You're making it sound like you're asking my father for my hand in marriage or something..." Kotori giggled softly from beside her before gripping lightly on the black witch's tanned sweater. "Yuki-chan, you don't have to ask Sepiria-nee-san for anything... I would like it a lot if you visited me often, so it's perfectly alright, you know? I'm okay with it..."

"Kotori does need someone who can be a bit of a better influence on her, so I suppose it's alright... Um, who are you again?"

"My name's Shinoya Yuki and I am a first year junior high school student! Um, um, it's very, very nice to meet you, Fukui-san!"

"Oh, Yuki-chan... Okay. You can visit Kotori all you want." The elder brunette smiled, shrugging. "Just try not to be too reckless... And Kotori, you try to be a bit more controlled and ladylike around your new friend, alright?"

"Nee-san, have some faith in me already! You're acting as if I'm always chasing people away with my liveliness!" Kotori was exclaiming, but her voice was of a surprisingly normal volume that confused Yuki a bit for no real reason. "Sheesh, you're so unfair to me sometimes..."

"Ah, I better get going! I need to see my sempai!" the black witch rushed off to the door, waving goodbye to Kotori. "Kotori-chan, later, alright?"

"Oh, uh... That'll be great, Yuki-chan! Please visit me again really soon!"

Sepiria looked at her little sister, noticing how she frowned sadly as soon as the blond had shut the door on her way out. "Please... Do visit me again soon..."

"Kotori..."

* * *

"Tachibana-sempai, I'm so sorry! I'm really late!"

Tachibana giggled as Natsu glared evilly at the tardy blond, snarling. "Shinoya, you were supposed to stay close behind and not get lost... What on earth were you even doing back there that was so important to you anyway?"

"I uh, fell down the stairs. Twice." It was the best thing that the black witch could come up with, to her own complete humiliation. And worst of all, it only made things worse.

"Shinoya-san, are you alright from all that?" Nishimura gasped, immediately at her side as Rika was at her other, Sayaka behind her and pressing rather uncomfortably against her back, all three of them making her feel more or less claustrophobic. "I-I hope you didn't hurt yourself..."

"Um, you guys, it's alright. I landed on my rump so I didn't crack my head open or anything like that...! Now let me get out before I get sick!" With that, Yuki pushed herself through and supported herself on the older brunette's hospital bed with a gasp. "T-Tachibana-sempai, we visited you because we heard you got yourself in here so I'm a little worried... O-Okay, I'm a lot worried... Can you please make me not worry anymore?"

Mayumi smiled, shaking her head at that. "I'm fine. It was just a mild bit of stress and overheating... I haven't eaten this morning, and I'm not really in the best of shape, so I just blacked out. I'm really sorry that I worried everyone but I really am alright... See? I'll be out of here in no time... I just need to get some nutrients."

"Mayumi-chan, you need to be more careful!" Fukutaki scolded, taking her friend's hand tightly with a light squeeze. "If you ever feel so stressed, then you need to tell me right away! You must take better care of yourself, and you shouldn't be so careless... Keiichi would really worry about you if he was here right now!"

"There are more important things in life than whether or not my nii-san is happy, Natsu-chan..." Tachibana spoke slightly ruefully before her usual smile forced itself back onto her face as she laughed. "You're just too much sometimes, you know that? I already said that it was fine and it won't happen again, alright? I'll take better care so that I don't end up all malnourished."

Natsu frowned at that but nodded as the first years all looked amongst themselves in confusion.

_I guess... These two have a lot of issues..._ Shinoya thought with a slight frown before struggling. _Okay, um. Oh well.

* * *

_

"Kotori-chan, I'm back! I know it hasn't even been an entire day but I just wanted to see you again before I left! I know my way back home from here, so it's alright even if I get left behind again!"

"Oh, that's great! But, um... Visiting hours are almost over, Yuki-chan..." Kotori smiled sadly as Yuki skipped cheerfully up to her. "I-I'm really glad I can see you again so soon! I just wish that you could stay a little longer with me though..."

"B-But I can visit again tomorrow and several more days to come~!" The black witch stopped in her sentence, curious and confused all over again like she usually was for no real reason. "By the way, will you be able to take all of this, Kotori-chan? I know that you're sick, but I'm not really sure how sick you are..."

"I'm fine. I can take it... It's just a cold that I've been suffering for a long time, so I think I can bear it a little while longer... I could even go to school if I wanted to, not that Sepiria-nee-san would ever let me. Still, I'd like to meet new people every once in a while, and it's going to be a long, long time till I'll be discharged again..."

"That sounds really troublesome," Yuki frowned a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how this conversation was now going. She just hoped that she hadn't managed to insult the young Fukui girl. "Um... So what are your interests, Kotori-chan? Mind me for my humor, but do you like birds? Your name means 'little bird'... My name means 'snow' and I love snow! So I was wondering if it works the same way with you, Kotori-chan! Um, so does it?"

"I like birds... But not as much as I envy them." Kotori clapped her hands together, giggling lightly. "I've always wanted to try flying just once! Being in the sky but never able to reach the sun, the moon, or the stars... I've always wondered what that was like..."

"Oh, it's great! I mean... I imagine that it must be great!" The black witch grinned a little widely, remembering the joy of zooming through the sky on her broom. It was a feeling that just never got old and she adored it. "I wonder what it's really like..."

"Call it silly, but I've always wanted a pair of my own wings. It would be really nice..." Fukui folded her hands in her lap. "Flying has always been a dream of mine, but I know that it's probably never going to get fulfilled, which is a little sad, but that is the way that life is, right?"

"...Eh?" Yuki pulled up a seat so that she could sit down beside her. "I never once thought of traveling through the skies with wings before..."

"Well, what other way would there be to do it?"

"U-Um, nothing... I was just thinking, and I'm a really silly thinker, Kotori-chan! Don't worry about it so much alright?" The black witch laughed a little. "I always think about other things, so I guess it just really shows sometimes in the things that I say..."

_That and being a witch doesn't really open as much possibilities to me as it's supposed to, and it's very strange now that I think about it... But maybe there's something else that I'm just missing... I'm not very sure..._

"Oh... Yuki-chan, you really are really weird, you know that...?"

Yuki only smiled at that while Kotori giggled softly in return.

_Strange... She isn't as lively as I thought she was when we first met, but I guess that's only to be expected, right?_

"Yeah, I've been told that... Kotori-chan."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and all grin widely. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki along with the other girls all dressed up as nurses and posing with the black witch and Doremi in the center, holding up one another's hand as they giggled)_

"Eh, Yuki-chan, have you been visiting Saiki-kun lately? I mean, you don't show up as much as you normally do at the Mahou-Dou, and Majorika's starting to throw a fit about it..." Doremi bit on the inside of her cheek at the thought before simply sighing heavily. "You haven't been bothering Akatsuki-kun with all your excessive visits, have you?"

_Although I am a bit envious... I wish I could visit Akatsuki-kun myself whenever I wanted... But Saiki-kun, as terrible as it is, is really someone that I'd much rather avoid. I know I have to get used to him and all for Akatsuki-kun's sake since they're brothers, but I can't help but really not want to be around him! He really makes me anxious and I don't doubt in the slightest that he probably hates me still for liking Akatsuki-kun! Geez, Poppu's bad enough but honestly... It's already pretty strange how much Yuki-chan likes to paint him as a saint... He still is so unfriendly..._

"I actually haven't been visiting Saiki-kun lately, Doremi-chan," Yuki stated, making the pink witch perk up in surprise as the blond proceeded to think about it, the gears in her mind ticking like a clock as she tilted her head against her forefinger rather curiously. "But now that I think about it just a little... I should probably definitely go over to his house soon... I have to make sure that he's not sick again or anything like that! That stupid Oyajide-baka-san... I sure hope he's being more careful this time with my poor, dear Saiki-kun! He's very delicate so you have to be just as delicate... I hope that dirty old man knows that now!"

"Oyaji's not that bad..." The red head murmured in response at first before looking really confused. "And if visiting Saiki-kun isn't what you've been doing... Then what _have_ you been doing? Are you getting lost all over Misora again? Do you want me to get you a map or something?"

"W-What? NO! I don't get lost that much anymore! I'll have you know that my usual hour delay due to lack of directions has gotten cut into a thirty minute delay! I'm getting better slowly but surely with my navigating skills, Doremi-chan! It's the truth!" Shinoya hmphed, folding her arms rather defiantly. "I... I just get caught up other business is all, and there's nothing wrong with that, am I right?"

"What other business are you even talking about, Yuki-chan?"

Silence. The black witch's lips twitched in the very corner as she turned to her red-headed friend. "I met a girl. Fukui Kotori-chan... I really like her so I've been seeing her a lot lately since she doesn't go to our school or anything like that."

"Oh, another friend, Yuki-chan? You sure are quite the friendly and affectionate one, huh? It's almost like everyone loves you, and it's a little bit irritating..." Harukaze scratched at the back of her neck rather nervously, laughing a little as she did. "Um, does she go to a different school or something, Yuki-chan? Is she even in our grade though?"

"Oh, she's the same age as us, but it's kinda difficult for her..." Shinoya frowned for a minute and looked back and forth down the hallway to make sure the two of them were alone as she gripped the sleeve of Doremi's uniform, meeting magenta orbs rather seriously. "Can you keep her a secret, Doremi-chan? Kotori-chan has a life-long cold that's kept her in the hospital... So she can't really be in school anyway. She has so much medication too that it's frightening! She could overdose and that wouldn't be good at all... But she doesn't have many friends since she's always in the hospital all alone... I visit her because I really pity her, but her cheerfulness is really endearing, you know? She may be sick, but she has a lot of life in her!"

"The hospital, huh...? Now that brings back memories..." The pink witch smiled rather sadly as she sighed, bowing her head while Yuki perked up in confusion. "Actually, she might be in Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan's class... So I don't know if you've ever seen her or not... She had an operation last year, but she still does check-ups at the hospital, so you might run into her, Yuki-chan... Um, you do visit Kotori-chan every single day, right?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything? Actually, I just visit her as often as I can... But who are you talking about? There are a lot of girls in Class 1-C! Marina-chan, Akane-chan, and Reina-chan are all in Class 1-C!" The blond tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy. "Doremi-chan, you aren't making much sense at all... You need to be more straight-forward with what you're trying to say or people are just going to get the wrong idea and get all confused! Besides, you can't just beat around the bush and expect people to understand just what it is that you're going on about... I'm not that smart and other people aren't either, so you need to be more careful..."

"It's a friend of ours named Nakayama Shiori-chan. She's actually really close to Yada-kun as well, but she's an absolute sweetheart..." Doremi giggled a little. "She's as soft-spoken as Akemi-chan is at times, and that's saying a lot..."

"Eh? She's an absolute sweetheart but is also Hazuki-chan's rival in love? Oh no, Hazuki-chan may have no chance of winning in a dire case like this! That's just so sad!" Yuki gasped dramatically, an imaginary gray cloud already raining on her parade. "If Yada-kun decides to like this Shiori-chan instead of Hazuki-chan, I don't know what my poor Hazu-pi will do!" _She'll be crushed! Devastated! My poor, poor Hazu-pi will have to suffer a broken heart!"_

_And that just won't be good!_

"Yuki-chan, you don't have to overreact so much, I'm sure it's fine..." Doremi frowned at the thought before quickly continuing. "A-Anyway, Shiori-chan should still be getting her check-ups so you should be able to catch her the next time you visit Kotori-chan."

"How will I even know what she looks like though, Doremi-chan? Nothing's ever that easy and you know it!"

"Yuki-chan, you'll know when you see her... And if you're not sure, you could always just look at the Class 1-C and check and see if she's there today."

"...Fine."

* * *

"AKEMI-CHAN, I WANNA BORROW YOU FOR A WEEK AND I'M TOO SCARED TO ASK MORIKO-CHAN FOR YOU!"

Yeah, that sounded like a good enough reason to come into the classroom after school, the black witch decided as she shoved the door open, looking utterly serious as Setsuko-sensei twitched in annoyance. Akemi perked up in confusion and soon stood up, blushing heavily. "Y-Yuki-chan, what are you doing here...? I-I'm just trying to study here alone with Setsuko-sensei so..."

"Is Nakayama Shiori-chan really in your class?" It was best now to just stop acting like an idiot now and just be straight forward already.

Said Nakayama perked up and stood up in confusion, waving her hand at the blond girl. "That would be me, um... You're Akemi-chan and Hazuki-chan's friend, right? Didn't I see you earlier?"

"If you saw me then I didn't see you, Shiori-chan!" Yuki exclaimed, skipping up to the sickly ebony-haired girl, much to Suzuki's confusion as she good-naturedly stuck her hand out, grinning widely and happily. "It's a pleasure to meet ya! My name's Shinoya Yuki, and you can feel free to call me 'Yuki-chan' if you want! After all, just about everyone else calls me 'Shinoya-san' or 'Shinoya-kun', so it wouldn't hurt to have a little more variety in this life of junior high which is only the prequel to high school where there's the most drama, am I right? But enough about me and I wanna hear more about you, Shiori-chan! Doremi-chan told me about you so I can only assume that you two are friends~! Can we be friends too, Shiori-chan? Can we? Can we?"

"That would be great, Yuki-chan," Shiori smiled brightly as she took the blonde's hand and shook, giggling softly. "By the way, ah... What was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway, Yuki-chan? I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability..."

"Actually, I was wondering if..." Yuki trailed off, realizing they were still in the classroom with an irritated teacher and a still lost and confused Suzuki Akemi before quickly taking the other girl's arm and quickly dragging her out of the classroom. "Let's talk out here instead! Akemi-chan, I'll see you later at the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou, okay? Don't go anywhere and stay sweet!"

The crystal witch frowned as the door was shut, pouting slightly. "That Yuki-chan..." she stated in a soft, barely audible voice. "She really is something else entirely... It's almost completely unbelievable..."

"Seki-sensei really needs to learn how to control her students better," Setsuko-sensei grumbled, flipping a page of her agenda as she scribbled down a few notable appointments and meetings. "I swear, behavior like that should not even be tolerated at this school... So impolite and unladylike that girl is... Then again, I suppose that's only to be expected from a loud American foreigner like her."

At that, Akemi flinched very lightly, her strain and stress rather obvious in her tender features.

_Yuki-chan really does need to watch herself sometimes... Because not everyone falls in love with her at first sight, and some people do get insulted by her thoughtless actions... I just hope she eventually realizes that... Oh, Yuki-chan...

* * *

_

"So again I ask... What was it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about, Yuki-chan?"

"Oh, um... It's actually about one of the patients of the hospital you get check-ups at... Do you know about a girl named Fukui Kotori-chan?"

"Kotori-chan?" Shiori seemed a little surprised at the mention of her but soon nodded, looking down a little in worry and what seemed to be sympathy and pity. "She's been sick and ill even longer than I have... I hear all the time that she may not live for long, but she's still so lively... Unfortunately, Kotori-chan doesn't really communicate with the other kids that much, so she doesn't really have any other friends other than her older sister, and I'm not even sure what happened to her parents..."

"Oh, so she's really sick after all... I guess if you're going to be of that sort of ill-fated condition, then you'll have to be really ill..." Yuki thought for a minute before perking up, the depth of some of Nakayama's words finally sinking in. "Kotori-chan might not live for long? You're kidding right? She has enough energy to last at least a century, or maybe just a decade or two!"

_Although I really don't understand how delicate life is still... I can't and I won't believe that something like a sickness can take that away so easily... People may be strange, but their personalities are so strong in an odd but endearing way... They can't really be that weak and fragile, can they?_

The young Fukui girl's smile flashed in her mind, those ocean-blue eyes glimmering softly and sweetly in her mind's eye.

_No, Kotori-chan is a lot stronger than that for sure... I'm certain that she has a lot of things awaiting her, and she just needs a shove or two and that's okay! Everyone needs something like that for them eventually, right?_

"Yuki-chan... Um, things really aren't that easy and I only overheard that from the nurses... I don't really know if it's true or not since I've never really spoken to Kotori-chan myself... Er, forgive me..." The young ebony-haired female smiled apologetically. "Are you friends with Kotori-chan though? That's a good thing, since Kotori-chan needs a good friend who will watch over her as well..."

"Um... Yeah..." Yuki's smile twitched as she quickly patted Shiori's shoulder. "Um, thank you, Shiori-chan. I need to get going now, so... See you later, yeah?"

"Um, yes... Sure thing, Yuki-chan."

And with that, the black witch quickly dashed away, only one thought on her mind.

_Kotori-chan...

* * *

_

"Kotori-chan!"

Kotori perked up happily as the door was practically slammed open, completely oblivious to the look of seriousness on her visitor's face as she smiled brightly like she always did. "Yuki-chan~! It's so good to see you... Do you mind reading me a story? It gets really boring in her and Sepiria-nee-san's out getting me some more medicine so I have no one to talk to..."

"A-Actually, I just wanted to ask you a question. You get discharged every month or so, right? So do you really need to be in the hospital at all times, Kotori-chan?"

"Well, not really... But Sepiria-nee-san's really paranoid so she always insists that I stay in here..." the sickly brunette sighed lightly, shifting her position on the hospital's bed. "I do wish I could go out more though..."

"I-I could ask your sister then for a day out! I mean, I actually know this really cool magic shop that we can visit together! It's called the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou, where we sell just about everything and all things! Well, not really, but there's a lot of variety there that you just don't find anywhere else!" The black witch beamed as Fukui perked up, quickly turning around to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a second!"

"W-Wait, Yuki-chan!" Kotori surprised her by preventing her from leaving so soon, her arms wrapping tightly around the blonde's midsection as she trembled slightly. "N-Not so soon, please... Just stay a little while longer, okay? Just a while longer..."

Yuki stared at her in surprise at that, frowning piteously before separating those tender limbs from her waist and just taking the brunette's shoulders. "Alright, I'll have to resort to that then, right?"

"T-That...?"

* * *

"Kotori, I'm here with your medicine~!" Sepiria exclaimed happily as she pushed open the door before freezing, dropping all the bottles of pills and medication. "K-Kotori...?"

Her little sister was nowhere to be seen. And the window was now open, bed sheets used in the ever clichéd way of rope.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yuki-chan? This could cause a lot of panic at the hospital..."

"Kotori-chan, trust me! I know what I'm doing!" _I really don't, but I have to spend this time with Kotori-chan! She's well enough, so why not? It's not fair that she has to wait another month to go outside... _"Don't worry, alright? I know what to do exactly in moments like this so we're just going to spend the day outside together, yeah? I won't take any complaints from you, Kotori-chan and that is a most definite fact, got it?"

"Oh, um... If you say so, Yuki-chan."

"_Uguuuu_. That would be good." The black witch didn't like how she had to tighten her grip onto the brunette's hand, nor the pounding in her chest that she didn't quite understood as well as she should have. "Let's go to the Mahou-Dou and look around Misora, alright? Believe it or not, a lot can change in a month and you'd be amazed... I don't think Sepiria-san took you out like this, did she, Kotori-chan?"

"No, she didn't," Kotori happily shook her head, looking around the town of Misora with a soft smile on her face, enjoying the slightly chilly breeze and the green leaves being blown away here and there, giving it all a practically peaceful atmosphere. "Misora really is beautiful, isn't it? I wish I could walk through it every single day..."

"Or maybe look at it down below while you're flying through the skies?" The blond was only half-joking, but still Fukui giggled, making Yuki perk up. "Hey Kotori-chan... Do you believe in magic?"

"It sounds nice to be able to cast a spell and get whatever you want, right Yuki-chan?" She gave her an earnest smile that earned a light gasp. "Why do you look so surprised anyway? That's the truth, isn't it?"

_Kotori-chan is a lot different from the other girls... Even Serika-chan who I had an entirely different way of communicating with... Kotori-chan is so different... And I-I can't even pinpoint just what's so unbearably and completely different about her! I wonder if...!_

"Yuki-chan? What's up? You're looking at me so oddly right now..."

"Kotori-chan, can I hug you?" The black witch exclaimed without warning, quickly extending her arms out automatically, starting Kotori as she stared at her in surprise and confusion. "I-I mean, you haven't been hugged by anyone who wasn't your sister in a while, and I just wanted to um, try something! It's not that weird, trust me!"

Kotori blinked once and soon her eyes became half-lidded as she took a step forward, lightly and delicately taking the blonde's shoulders as she pressed her forehead against the other girl's chest, hearing a rather comforting heartbeat that just quickened up.

"U-Um, this isn't what I really had in mind, but okay," Yuki hesitantly pulled her closer by her shoulders as well, trying to calm herself down. "Wow, Kotori-chan... You really are a lot more fragile than you act and look..."

_Definitely different from Serika-chan, now that's for sure! Wow... I'm really amazed yet at the same time I feel really funny... Is that because something about Kotori-chan reminds me of Saiki-kun in a way? It's more than just a little strange, isn't it?_

The young Fukui girl just chuckled lightly, her eyes shutting as Shinoya smiled widely.

_This feels really nice...

* * *

_

"Everyone, come meet Kotori-chan!" Yuki exclaimed happily as the two of them skipped in, the rest of the girls quickly greeting the two of them. "Look, isn't she adorable?"

"It's nice to meet you, Kotori-chan!" they all chirped as Doremi shook Fukui's hand brightly.

"T-Thanks... So this is the shop! Ah~! I wanted to visit it earlier but Sepiria-nee-san wouldn't let me because of how superstitious she can be..."

"How rude! This is a shop of magical miracles and charms, not bad luck and curses!" Moriko exclaimed indignantly as Kotori laughed, looking around in interest.

Yuki smiled at the rest of the girls before following after her friend, taking one of the business cards with a wide smile as she wrote something on the back before handing it to Kotori, much to the brunette's surprise. "Here's the number of the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou in case you ever want me to deliver something to you, and my number is on the back in case you ever want to give me a call, Kotori-chan! Please feel free to do so anytime!"

She smiled, taking the card rather shyly before glancing other, noticing one of the many dolls Shinoya had made from scratch, letting out a delighted 'oh' when she saw a particular doll with blond hair and dressed as a traditional witch. "That's so cute! What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Oh, that doll is the courage-giver! You're supposed to chant a spell in front of her, and she'll use her magic to bring you extra courage! It can be to do anything from confessing to a boy to winning a sports tournament!"

Kotori smiled, taking the doll as she hugged it close, giggling. "I'll take her. Thank you for bringing me here, Yuki-chan."

Yuki only smiled brightly in response.

"No sweat. I'll pay for her myself too, if you'd be okay with that."

"Thank you."

* * *

"KOTORI!" Sepiria exclaimed as she hugged Kotori tightly when the two of the returned, Yuki hiding in one of the bushes in order to prevent being caught. "Sheesh, Kotori! I was so worried about you when I didn't see you earlier... What were you even thinking?"

"I just wanted to go outside one last time and bought a cute plushie in the meantime," the younger brunette pushed her older sister away and held up the door, smiling brightly and widely. "Look! Isn't she adorable?"

"W-Well... Yes... But... Come on, I'll contact the doctors and tell them you've returned..."

"Just a few more minutes outside though, nee-san?"

Sepiria groaned, heading inside with a strained expression. "Please don't run off again."

The doors automatically opened and closed after her as Kotori smiled, Yuki popping out of her hearing spot and walking up to her with a wide smile.

"So you enjoyed today, right Kotori-chan?"

Kotori smiled at her before letting out a slight cough. "But it seems being outside so much gave me a cold... I'll see you later, okay, Yuki-chan?"

"Okay! Feel free to call!"

And Yuki grinned as the brunette went inside as well, utterly oblivious to how tears were welling up in Kotori's ocean blue eyes as she turned and smiled back, watching the blond skip away.

"Thank you so much... Yuki-chan..."

* * *

"Eh? So Kotori-chan's still sick?"

"I'm sorry you came all this way, Yuki-chan... But Kotori's immune system is really weak as well as her resistance to colds and fevers..." Sepiria frowned, her eyes glimmering. "It's my fault... The hospital's always so clean so she's hardly ever in contact with any germs..."

"Relax, Sepiria-nee-san! This just means that you should let Kotori-chan out more, right? That way, she and I can play together much more often, and she'll get all the physical training she can get!" Yuki grinned not dampened in the slightest by the situation or even how dark the sky was. "Just tell her to call me when she gets well and I'll be sure to bring her lots of sweets, okay?"

The elder brunette looked surprised before smiling, patting the top of the blonde's head as she laughed softly. "It's no wonder that Kotori is so fond of you, Yuki-chan."

The young Shinoya girl only giggled underneath her touch, smiling brightly as she pressed into it. "I'll wait until she gets better, Sepiria-san..."

And up one floor in her room, Kotori was breathing heavily, and grimaced.

"Y-Yu... _Yuki-chan_..."

* * *

The following morning in the Shinoya household, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Yuki exclaimed happily as she dashed into the living room, grabbing the phone as she spoke brightly into the receiver. "Shinoya residence. Hello?"

There was a pause on the other line and Shinoya blinked once in confusion before beaming once there was a response. "Oh! Sepiria-san! Good morning, this is a surprise! I'm guessing that Kotori-chan gave you my number right? That's great! I was hoping to talk to Kotori-chan anyway and see how well she's doing! Can I visit her right away or would that be too soon?"

Another pause and Yuki's eyes narrowed in confusion, straining to hear the response on the phone. "Can you speak up, Sepiria-san? I can hardly hear..."

Her eyes jolted wide, turning blank as she stood there, just taking it all in as bits of the words of the sentence drifted around over and over again in her mind.

"_Kotori... didn't... sleep... passed... last night..."_

"O-Oh, I see," she squeaked out, her voice breaking as her eyes were hidden behind sunny blond bangs, her grip on the phone shaking. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss... Yeah... Don't worry..."

For the first time in a long time, a tear dripped onto the table, the black witch still struggling to keep herself together as she spoke, "U-Um..."

_Kotori-chan..._

"I-I'm sure she's in a better place..."

* * *

Later at the sunset, Yuki found herself sulking on the hill, hugging her knees close as her eyes were downcast.

_doushiteru kana anata no koto_

_(I wonder how it's been with you?)_

"Hey Yuk-chan," Doremi greeted as she walked up, smiling as she sat next to the black witch, though that smile faltered a little. "Hey Yuki-chan... Kotori-chan enjoyed life when she met you, right? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

_tsumetai kaze ni sukoshi omotta_

_(In the cold wind, I pondered a little bit.)_

"Even if it was a good thing, I don't feel very good about it... But I don't get why I'm so depressed... Everyone dies, and that's just the way that life is. We say good-bye for good sometimes, don't we? I still don't understand why..." Yuki wet her lips, looking back at her friend with a frown. "D-Do you think the sky's really so far away, Doremi-chan? It isn't fair!"

"Oh, Yuki-chan..."

_eda ni mo tarete hanashita yo ne_

_(We leaned against a branch and talked, didn't we?)_

The two girls sat in more silence as Yuki curled up tighter in her fetal position, tears leaking out of her eyes all over again as she sniffled lightly, facing away so that the pink witch wouldn't see her crying. "Doremi-chan, I... I wonder if she's flying really high right now through those skies..."

Doremi chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders as she poked playfully at her cheek. "I'm sure she's doing just fine, Yuki-chan."

_karada ga hiete hi ga ochite mo_

_(My body started to chill, and as the sun was setting,)_

Shinoya sighed heavily and looked up in the orange-dyed sky, Kotori's smiling face reflecting in her mind as she took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes.

"Someday, I'd like to try flying with wings too. Like birds do."

"Huh?"

_nakidashite shimatta watashi o mamoru you ni_

_(I ended up crying and as if to protect me,)_

Doremi stared at the black witch in pure confusion for a few moments before she smiled sadly again, chuckling ruefully. "Yeah, I wonder what that would be like, Yuki-chan... How different would it be from flying on a broom, huh?"

"I guess it all depends." Yuki smiles sadly as she spots a flock of birds flying in a v-shaped formation overheard, a light sigh as she scooted in closer to Doremi, laying her head against the pink witch's shoulders.

_damatte soba ni ite kureta ne_

_(You came and stood silently by my side, didn't you?)_

Nothing more needed to be said as the two of them watched the rest of the sunset together, the wind blowing gentle as blond locks and cherry buns fluttered in the breeze, the two girls only pulling one another closer.

"You know, Yuki-chan... Kotori-chan reminds me of this other girl I met named Non-chan. She was a witch, though."

"Really? My Kotori-chan was a little bird."

The next day, Yuki made a new doll with short brown hair in a white dress decorated with a pair of wings and a halo, dark blue buttons sewed on to serve as eyes.

It was supposed to be doll that made sure your dreams would be granted even if it took a strength that reached the skies.

_Fly your highest, Kotori-chan._

_-Lesson Learned-_

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Even if the girl is sugary sweet, she can't be allowed to win against me, no, no, no!_

_Doremi: Yuki-chan? What's the problem this time? Is there something that's the matter...?_

_Hazuki: She seems to be going on about rivals and love... I guess there's someone else who wants Saiki-kun's attention other than Yuki-chan, hey?_

_Aiko: Now that must be pretty dang bothersome for Yuki-chan... Sine I can see jus' how well she's takin' this new information..._

_Yuki: Otomiyaaaa... I won't let you win against me... I'm going to beat you so bad...! No one tries to win over my Saiki-kun on this cute blonde's watch!_

_Hana: Wai~! Yuki looks so spirited! Hana-chan wants to play with Yuki too~! It looks like so much fun! Yuki, would it be alright if Hana-chan joined you?_

_Momoko: Hana-chan, don't! That's not really as good of an idea as you think! But my, my, this seems to be getting a little more and more exciting for all of us, doesn't it? But who is Otomiya-san again? Surely Yuki-chan doesn't mean that girl over there..._

_Moriko: Yeah, that's Otomiya Fuuka right there. It's a shame, isn't it? I was hoping that Yuki-chan's rival would be a little more threatening than another maganekko..._

_Akemi: She looks harmless... Not to mention shy like me... But apparently she's on a minefield if she decides to like Saiki-kun as well..._

_Onpu: Oh, the difficulties of school love..._

_Kurumi: Let's just hope Yuki-chan doesn't go too far this time, oui?_

_Everyone else: Agreed._

_Yuki: H-How mean...! I'm just standing my ground here!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Behind Those Innocent Eyes Lies Potential, Right?"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	21. Behind Those Eyes Lies Potential

Otomiya Fuuka, a girl with hair of almost an autumn brown shade in two long ponytails along with wide, honey-colored eyes that seemed framed by her round Hazuki-like glasses, was in better words to put it, pretty dang confused.

Across from her, Yuki stood with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed, lips twitching as they curved into a frown as her cheeks puffed like a blowfish looking more so like a pouting toddler rather than a real threat.

"Otomiya-san, I won't let you win." The black witch keeps her sentence all plain and simple and Otomiya blinks worriedly, as if she actually does understand what the blond means by her statement rather than regarding it as a bunch of crazy talk like so many other students would do if Shinoya Yuki was shooting them such a glare.

"You get it don't you? I'm only confirming what's mine!" she exclaimed stubbornly, the determination in her chocolate brown eyes pure and most certainly presentable. "There is no way that I'm going to give up to the lights of you, Otomiya-san, and that is such an absolute fact that you can most certainly bet your life on that!"

Fuuka wet her lips, trying to keep her voice from shaking so much when she finally spoke up, "S-Shinoya-san, I'm going to try my best too... S-So it won't be as easy as you think it's going to be, r-right?"

Yeah, the squeak at the end of her sentence completely killed the effect and the black witch smirked darkly and so dangerously that she really was deserving of the said title 'black witch apprentice'.

_Even if she's a complete sweetheart and really cute, there is no way that I'm going to lose to her and that's a fact! What is it that I'm competing against her in the first place for, you might ask? Well, it's actually all so very, very simple really..._

"Yuki-chan, there you are!" Saiki called out as he entered the scene, utterly oblivious to the tense atmosphere between the two girls though he looked a little surprised at the sight of the brunette Yuki was talking to. "Oh, Otomiya-san, good morning. It's very nice to see you doing well..."

"S-Shidoosha-kun...!" she barely squeaked, jolting up like lightning had struck her as Shinoya gave her the narrowed eyes glare, though Fuuka was oblivious as she fiddled with her fingers, blushing pinkly and softly. "U-Um, I'm actually doing really good, so thank you... Um... I hope that you will have a really nice day today, Shidoosha-kun..."

Yuki hissed, her aura dark and potentially harmful as well as poisonous. _There's no way that I'm letting this girl take my Saiki-kun away, no sirree!_

"That's good," The younger twin smiled though it disappeared when the black witch latched herself onto his arm, making him lightly yelp in surprise. "Oh, Yuki-chan, ready to go, already?"

"YES!" With that, she dragged him away, but not shooting the young Otomiya girl yet another glare.

_I kissed him first, so Saiki-kun is mine and that's that! I will not give up ever so, so... So I won't lose!_

(Note: And finally, it's the third opening! Since there's only going to be about ten more 'episodes' of Lessons In Friendship, call this one the best for last! "Dear My Friend ~Mada Minu Mirai he~" by Elisa, go!)

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

Yay~! The last, er... season! The last season, yay~! That's just so great~! I'm almost done~! Just ten more of this and then the actual magically-based plot~!

This chapter involves more original characters, and I'm so sorry... But Ojamajo Doremi is, when you make a new season for it, I had to come up with at least fifty new classmates for the seventh grade. Obviously, I won't be using ALL of them, but I want to focus a little on most of them, and Fuuka is an important one, somewhat!

For the record, I steal surnames from the internet and manga series that I LIKE TO READ. It's not that weird. (Quite a few characters are based off of more characters I like from some manga series... And the only thing I change is their last name sometimes! Not really... Yeah...)

Anyway, so this is the twenty-first chapter! Enjoy! Thank you very much for reading up to this point, too! Really!

This chapter features Yuki acting really immature and childish. But she gets like that when it comes to Saiki, so I think that it's totally oh~kay! (What? She's not completely perfect you know... At least, she shouldn't be...)

Making a point because I just can't help but defend her: She acts that way because she firmly believes that he's the only good thing about life she has left... So it makes her paranoid, and er, obsessive.

But Saiki's the exact same way (in terms of his brother) so it's fine. They're both just idiots and stupidity is not a sin. (But Gluttony and Sloth are both sins! So is Envy! Be warned of those!)

...Why am I so harsh on the characters that I like?

This chapter's song is "Zutto Suki de ii Desu Ka" by Aya Matsuura. Another recommended song, most definitely! Of course, if it wasn't recommended... Then I wouldn't even use it to begin with, I suppose...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Behind Those Innocent Eyes Lies Potential, Right?_

_Lesson: Whoever said that the plan is sure to go off without a hitch is an idiot. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A HITCH. Sure, sometimes it isn't a very big hitch, but it is STILL THERE. Well, just don't lose your head and trouble your friends in the process, okay?_

"Yuki-chan, you're doing this problem all wrong."

Shinoya Yuki loved partner studying, especially when Shidoosha Saiki was her partner.

"Are you even listening, Yuki-chan?" He seemed (adorably) irritated and jabbed her in the side with the eraser of his pencil, making her snap up and (heavens forbid) meet a cool obsidian with chocolate brown as the younger prince huffed in slight annoyance, erasing all the work she was just writing down and quickly scribbling down the basic problem, pointing to all of the variables and slowly working it out himself in order to show her the correct way of solving the problem. When done, Saiki looked at her expectantly, his lips twitching into a frown. "That's the right way to do it, Yuki-chan. Understood?"

"I understand, Saiki-kun," The black witch smiled widely and adoringly, her eyes sparkling in a way that assured her counterpart that she most certainly did NOT understand and would still have to study later to improve those much too average grades of hers. "Thank you so much for helping me, because I really appreciate it! You're the best and..." She dropped just below a whisper so that he'd be the only one who'd hear this not-so-secretive secret, "That's why _I love you_."

Saiki's frown deepened as he groaned in annoyance, just beginning showing her the next problem and flat-out ignore the stupid confession again only to stop when he heard the tap of something falling to the ground, and rolling right into one of the legs of his chair, causing him to look down and immediately pick up the pencil, much to his (and yes, even Shinoya's though she was a little dampened in the spirits since he once again ignored her what, eightieth declaration of love? It felt like it had been much more than that) confusion.

"U-Um..." The two magic users turned to a heavily blushing classmate with brunette hair in long ponytails that were half of Doremi's length along with honey-colored orbs. This made Yuki perk up in curiosity since while everyone thought of her as a 'sunny summer blond', this girl seemed to be a fall season brunette. She reached hesitantly for the pencil, gulping lightly as she licked her lips. "T-That's mine, Shidoosha-kun... I-I'm sorry, it just fell out of my grip..."

"Oh, that's fine... Otomiya-san, there's no worries," Saiki smiled politely, hardly giving even a lick of effort to remember this girl's name, earning her to once again blush deeper this time in a way that sent up a flurry of red flags in the black witch's mind. "Here you are..."

Surprisingly enough, with how observant the black-haired wizard usually was, he failed to notice the glare that Otomiya's partner — _Fujioka Hibiki, was it? Yeah, that what it was..._ — was giving him. That or he just noticed and didn't really care. Whatever sounded more realistic, to all you readers, I guess. Either way, Saiki didn't bother reacting to it.

"T-Thank you so much," Otomiya stammered, also unaware of how Yuki was twitching in her seat, the love-sensing curls practically trembling with all of the signs that under normal circumstances would have filled her up with a giddy joy but were now making her gnash her teeth and growl, feeling nothing short of threatened.

_T-This girl... Otomiya, who do you think you are? With those flushed hopeful smiles and those sparkling eyes! Saiki-kun is mine, and you shouldn't be flirting with him so innocently! Back off!_

And when her younger prince's smile widened, she almost wanted to yank him back and force all of his attention on her once again. Call it childish, but Yuki was ticked enough that she could only get second place behind Saiki's huge brother complex. The last thing she wanted was Otomiya getting so many brownie points from the black-haired youth to the point of where he'd start preferring her company...! That would just be _terrible_!

And completely and utterly unfair, the black witch would like to add, since she had been trying to get on his good side for more or less _four freaking years_. It just wouldn't right if Otomiya, who they had both only known since the beginning of the school year, won him over.

Though actually in Otomiya's defense, she probably hadn't hurt anyone too badly in the past. Shinoya cringed at the memory and nervously gripped her sleeve, trying to squeeze out some of her stress if that was even remotely possible for her.

_I know this is a little childish even for me... But I can't have any competition for Saiki-kun! I'm trying my absolute hardest for him already and if things get more difficult, then I'm going to lost for sure! I can't have that! Seriously, Otomiya. You need to back off._

Just as the black witch look up, she caught the curious stare that Kurumi was giving her as she worked with her partner. The gray witch blinked and smiled comfortingly but blushed as her stare skimmed over to Saiki, though thankfully Yuki was oblivious to this as she smiled back.

_Kurumi-chan acts a little weird too, but I don't want to be suspicious of her when I already have to worry about Otomiya... I just want Saiki-kun all to myself, so is that really so bad?_

"Yuki-chan, we need to get back to work," Saiki stated as he quickly turned back to the blond, lifting her chin with his pencil, earning her to blush deeply and somewhere in the back of her mind wish that he would use his forefinger for such an intimate gesture rather than some stupid writing utensil. "You look unfocused... Care to share? I'll try not to judge you too much if you do, Yuki-chan."

"P-Please don't worry about it! There are some things where it's just better if you don't know about them!" She slapped the pencil away and was blushing quite profusely as he raised an eyebrow, knowing she was telling the truth but for some reason... that made him much more curious about it than it should have. "A-Also, it's because you're always doing weird things like that that people still continue to believe we're a couple! It's not just my fault on that front and you know it! Stop being so touchy, Saiki-kun! You may be used to it with Akatsuki-kun, but doing things like that with a girl is much more different and meaningful to other people, got it? You need to worry more about fitting in than just me, alright?"

The black-haired wizard looked slightly surprised as if being told that for the first time and then he awkwardly blushed, covering his mouth rather timidly and so _cutely_ that Yuki felt herself twitch a little, wanting nothing more than to feel the smooth skin of his cheek. She was really close to reaching out too, until the younger prince apologized softly and quietly. "Sorry about that, Yuki-chan. I really wasn't thinking, and you never really complained before so..."

_Stupid Saiki-kun, with all his amazing book smarts but impossible lack of people smarts! It makes me want to kiss him, but also shake him really harshly by his shoulders! Darn it, darn it, darn it! And we're in school right now and we're supposed to just be friends, and what friends kiss in the middle of class? The kind who are so sad and pathetic in their lovelife that they got nothing better to do? Or maybe the kind who are just French? Yeah, Kurumi-chan's always so affectionate, so why the hell not?_

From across the room, the said gray witch blinked, looking at the black witch in confusion, wondering why she had the sudden desire to march over there and smack Yuki's shoulder. "Um... Weird..." _Where on earth did that thought come from? Yuki-chan's not insulting me in her mind is she?_

"D-Don't worry about it!" Shinoya was only truly nervous when she had to keep her voice barely over a whisper so that other people wouldn't hear them. Like _now_ for instance, when she was waving her hands like crazy, on the brink of combusting with how hot her face felt to the point of where steam was nearly coming out of her ears. "S-Saiki-kun, there is absolutely no need to worry alright? I love you, so I'm going to forgive you!"

Saiki frowned at first but soon surprisingly smiled back, making shivers jump her spine all tingly and nicely. "Whatever you say, princess."

The rare nickname did it and Yuki fell out of her desk, swirly-eyes, smiling like a dork, and completely out of it. Everyone else in the classroom looked surprised and Seki-sensei rushed forward, being utterly confused as to why one of her students decided to faint in the middle of study hall.

"What just happened to Shinoya, Shidoosha?" she asked in confusion to which the younger Shidoosha just shrugged wistfully as his brother and Doremi both observed the situation with slight shock and surprise.

"I think her brain went on strike because of all the thinking, but I'm not sure..." Saiki paused for a moment to smile fondly at the fainted black witch before turning back to smile much more politely at his teacher. "I'll take her to the nurse, sensei. Is that alright for me to do or do you want someone else..."

"Um, please." Seki-sensei waved her hand, not really wanting to think too much as to the real reason why her student fainted just out of the blue. "Take the pass with you and make sure that she's alright, will you, Shidoosha? Hopefully, something like this won't ever happen again..."

"Agreed."

Not much else needed to be said.

* * *

"I'm extremely sorry for troubling you like this about Yuki-chan, Yuki-sensei... I'm sure that you have better things to do..."

"That's nonsense, Saiki-kun. My job here is the school nurse after all..." Yuki-sensei smiled good-naturedly before checking Yuki's temperature with her hand, feeling the black witch shift a bit in her unconsciousness. "Well, she seems to be perfectly fine right now, Saiki-kun... Why don't you check her yourself?"

"Um, alright," A little confused, Saiki tenderly placed his own hand over the blonde's forehead, making Yuki immediately press into the warm touch, startling him a bit. "Good, you are doing better after all, Yuki-chan."

"That feels so nice..." Shinoya mumbled as her eyes fluttered open and she immediately blushed, sitting up as she blinked at the sight of her counterpart. "Oh, Saiki-kun... Did you carry me into the nurse's office again? Thank you...?"

"Oh, so you actually remember the first time?" For some reason, the black-haired wizard blushed lightly at the memory, and just choosing sighing a bit as he did, touching her cheek cautiously. "You don't make any sense, you know that? What made you faint this time anyway? Did I say something inappropriate?"

"N-No, you just surprised me is all!" she immediately responded, waving her hand in protest. "I wasn't expecting you to say something like that, Saiki-kun, so it actually took me off guard and I'm really sorry about that... Um, I was really worried before, but I guess it's just nothing... You're being the same as you always were before and I know that there's nothing to be worried about... Um, but the truth is that I still, er..."

"What were you even worried about?" Saiki furrowed his brow in confusion and the black witch just smiled sadly, spotting the knowing smile that Yuki-sensei gave her before she just sighed lightly as well. "Yuki-chan... Really, is there something wrong? You're acting even stranger than usual..."

"Um, Saiki-kun? Do you prefer nicer, quieter girls like Otomiya Fuuka? Or maybe you like the mature awesome girls like Kurumi-chan! Um, Saiki-kun... Y-You're not shallow, r-right?"

_Of course I don't expect you to like girls like me! You don't even like Doremi-chan, and she's like me... Whether that would be because she likes Akatsuki-kun or what, I don't know and I'm not sure...! I just want to know because I'm really curious!_

"Aren't all girls fine as they are, Yuki-chan?" He frowned, not quite understanding where the blond was going with this as she depressingly covered her face in despair. "Yuki-chan... You're fine as you are as well, so I really don't get it..."

"N-Not like _that_, you idiot! I mean, do you see any potential dates in those kinds of girls? You know, for _girlfriends_?" Good, now that she explained _that_, she'd love it if someone freaking explained _why_ the _hell _she had to explain it in the first place to a damn _honor_ student? "You know what a girlfriend is, don't you?"

It was bad enough that she had to keep her voice in a heated whisper. Otherwise, she would have gotten louder and louder to the point where the entire school could hear them and... _Where_ was the nurse? Did she give them alone time again? Man, Yuki-sensei did that a lot... Was it some sort of hidden message from the disguised queen or what? The black witch really didn't like it... Now she had less of a defense against the guy she was yelling at and was still madly in love with.

_Just bear it, Shinoya... Saiki-kun is bound to understand, right? Right?_

"Yuki-chan, don't you think we have better things to worry about than silly human relationships?" The younger prince frowned as she slowly uncovered her eyes, looking at him in surprise. "There are more important things to tend to right now, of course... I'm still worried about your well-being here, but it is good that you see to be doing better..."

Feeling her heart pound and so sure that he could _hear_ it as well, well... the black witch could only gulp before shuddering. "U-Um... Am I not allowed to be curious about your type, Saiki-kun? T-That's what... He-he, that's what friends are for right? W-We're supposed to know lots about one another, and I wanna get to know Saiki-kun better, so I want to know what Saiki-kun's type is..."

_Even if this is just me being selfish... I want to know so that I can prevent you from being taken away from me... I don't want to needlessly hurt anyone unless I can be perfectly sure about them... Please..._

"My type?" Saiki stared at her for a good long while before coughing uncomfortably, blushing a little and he wasn't really that stupid... Just dense. Yeah, dense. "Let's see... I'm fond of a girl who's cheerful but has a great hidden strength as well... Though I would appreciate it if said girl didn't _bother _me so much with her reckless behavior..."

He muttered the last sentence under his breath, and Yuki only caught it briefly, thinking really hard about it.

_Um, Kurumi-chan's like that, now that I think about it... And there was that time she went on a diet! Saiki-kun was really bothered by that! But no way~! I need to get to know Otomiya better though! I don't know her well enough to know if she's like that...!_

The black-haired wizard looked at her a bit expectantly but she was far too off in her own thoughts to notice, and he just sighed lightly and somewhat longingly.

_If only, right...?_

* * *

"Otomiya Fuuka! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you little runt!"

Curious, Yuki spied on the Otomiya girl as she ran up to this other schoolmate who Shinoya didn't know so she probably wasn't even in their class to begin with, so it didn't matter. Though she had dark goldenrod-colored hair that was layered and short along with cerise orbs, and reminded her of Senoo Aiko in a way... Aw well, best to just stay hidden and curious.

"T-Tsujimiya-san, honestly! I-I was just running a little late so you don't have to be so mean to me, you know!" Fuuka complained, flushing heavily and shamefully as the black witch blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Seriously Tsujimiya-san... Why are you always like that? You need to make more friends than me because I... I'm only going to end up disappointing you someday..."

_Traces of Akemi-chan and Moriko-chan anyone?_ Yuki thought as she watched the scene in surprise though she quickly gripped the wall corner tightly, digging her nails into the plaster. _Oh man, it's worse than I thought! Otomiya is absolutely adorable with her shyness!_

"So did you win over the younger Shidoosha yet? Or what, Otomiya?" Tsujimiya Setsuna grinned as she leaned nonchalantly against the wall, a smirk playing on her lips as her friend quickly blushed darkly, gulping as she did. "Is that Shinoya still giving you trouble or something? How sad,"

"T-Tsujimiya-san! You know that Shinoya-san is Shidoosha-kun's boyfriend! I-I don't have a chance..." Otomiya's voice dropped into a mumble. "The only thing that I can really do is just watch and admire from afar like always..."

Said Shinoya felt her eye twitch just a little. _I don't know if I should be relieved or depressed... Otomiya also thinks that Saiki-kun and I are dating, so I suppose that in this case, it's a good thing! Up until she realizes that we're really not, I suppose... Then what's going to happen? I'm still in love with Saiki-kun so I'm not going to give him up so easily at all, just no way!_

"Otomiya, let me ask you a question. Why do you even think that Shinoya and Shidoosha are together anyway? I mean, whenever I see the two of them together, it seems to me that Shidoosha's only keen on scolding that girl for every little thing... I've never seen a couple act like that before; it's more like a mother hen babying her chicks..." The black witch inwardly flinched at Setsuna's words, immediately reaching up to rub uncertainly at her neck as she gulped lightly. However Tsujimiya just continued, "They don't seem to be dating at all to me... And if they are, neither of them seem to be happy with each other, Otomiya."

Yuki blinked once and quickly dashed down the hallway, not wanting to hear anymore. _Saiki-kun and I... W-We're not really like that, are we? I mean of course I'm not completely satisfied with just being his friend, but in a way... I can kind of understand why Saiki-kun wouldn't be happy with me either... Why would he be? That just wouldn't make any sense..._

And unknownist to the black witch, Otomiya had only sighed in response to her friend. "Tsujimiya-san, you should know more than anyone that a couple's 'happiness' is more than just appearance. Even I can tell that Shidoosha-kun worries profusely over Shinoya-san and Shinoya-san in return is almost always watching over him... The two of them may not look it, but it would be obvious just how _much_ they care about one another to anyone that so much as looked at them hard enough. They're really close, Tsujimiya-san and there's nothing I can do about that and you know it..."

Setsuna blinked in confusion at first before she simply sighed heavily. "Oh Otomiya, you really are something else..."

* * *

"Okay, a tender limb like this... It has to be curved just right and, and..." Kazuo trailed off before ripping the paper from his sketchbook, crumbling it up and throwing it away with a groan. "No, that most certainly won't do... What am I thinking? How stupid..."

He perked up as he spotted Yuki walking up and soon yelped, shoving his sketchbook quickly into his bag lest it be seen and stood up rather nervously, forcing a smile as the black witch drew closer and closer. "O-Oh, Yuki-chan! Good morning to you! E-Er I mean good afternoon! See, club practice for me was canceled so I was just er, studying while waiting for the others... Kazuki-kun and Akio-kun are both in the cooking club while Naoki-kun's in the gardening club, so I really have to wait a while for them all to be finished and it's a bit troublesome, but I..."

Hakuta stopped rambling when the blond stopped in her steps, staring at him confusingly and at a loss as she soon shrugged in slight confusion. "Um, no offense Kazuo-kun, but I was just passing by... I really don't have any time for this, if you must know..."

The silver-haired wizard blinked in his own surprise at that and quickly flushed red in embarrassment. "U-Um I, er, sorry... You just startled me, Yuki-chan, so I wasn't really that sure what it was that you even wanted... Sorry if I bothered you so much, I'm just a little..."

"You like Akemi-chan right?" Yuki tilted her head to the side as the glasses-wearing boy gawked, those same clear lenses fogging up uncomfortably as he stared at her in shock before he quickly pushed the rims up to prevent them from getting too skewed. "Kazuki-kun told me, by the way... About your crush on Akemi-chan I mean, so you don't need to get so startled and upset, I... I just wanted to know if it was the truth..."

"I'm definitely going to kill Kazuki-kun in the near future," Hakuta growled under his breath before frowning disdainfully at the black witch, looking strained and upset as he sighed quietly, blushing even darker than ever. "It's actually true by the way... I do have an embarrassingly huge crush on Akemi-chan... She's just so elegant and beautiful, you know? Who wouldn't be in love with her? I mean, she has so much grace, and she's so, so modest... She amazes me so much every single day and even if she's just a little shy, that makes her so, so much cuter in a way that you wouldn't be able to fathom, Yuki-chan..."

At that, the black witch raised an eyebrow, whistling. "I don't know about that... I actually have a pretty good imagination, mind you."

There was a short moment of silence as Kazuo cleared his throat. "I know Akemi-chan doesn't like me... And Naoki-kun's told me of how violet and scary Moriko-chan can get while she's mad —_ so why Naoki-kun still insists on chasing after her is a mystery to me — _and so I was really, _really_ hoping that you wouldn't, er... You know..."

"Tell anyone? Relax Kazuo-kun; I know how to keep a secret! I am very _good_ at _keeping secrets_, yes?" Somehow, it bothered the silver-haired how low Yuki's normally cheerful and happily pitched voice had gotten at the last bit before quickly returning to normal as she grinned, making him shudder just a bit in surprise. "So there's definitely no need to worry because I _will not tell anyone_ and you can count on that, right?"

The silver-haired human-born wizard only blinked in response that and quickly forced a smile, not quite sure why he felt so uneasy in that moment. "U-Um... Great..."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and all sweat in exasperation with the exception of Yuki who looks rather pleased. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki shooting a punch towards the screen with a wink along with the rest of the girls standing behind her sulking and thinking 'why did it even have to end up like this?'.)_

"Akemi-chan, good morning! Who cares if it's afternoon! I wanna say good morning to you and so I will!" Yuki laughed happily as she jumped forward, hugging the crystal witch tightly, making her squirm, fluster, and protest with a yelp. "Akemi-chan, is it me or have you gotten even cuter? Aw~! You're so adorable and soft and cuddly and nice to snuggle and huggle~!"

"Y-Yuki-chan, honestly! Moriko-chan would hurt you if she heard that so please let me go already!" The ballerina struggled, trying to push the black witch away to no avail. "Let go, please!"

"But Akemi-chan, you're just so cute~!"

"I-Isn't there a-_ah_...! Isn't there something that you need?"

There was a short moment of silence as Yuki pulled away, eyes wide and sparkly like a child entranced by a shiny object. "As a matter of fact, there was something that I needed from you, Akemi-chan! I hope you don't mind or anything similar to that..."

The much more tender-hearted girl was released as the black witch pushed her away delicately, fiddling with her fingers rather sheepishly and rubbing nervously at the back of her neck as she chuckled lowly. "Um, well, you see..."

_I wonder how I can put this into words that Akemi-chan wouldn't be too weirded out by... I mean, it shouldn't really be this hard, but still, I need advice...! And if this Aki-mai is the only one who can provide it for me then why not I suppose?_

"Y-You said you might have a crush on Fujio-kun, right? I was wondering if you had done anything to show your feelings! In that case, I would like your advice on what I should do~!" Akemi looked surprised at that as the young Shinoya girl quickly explained, "I mean, you're a very shy sweet girl... How do you plan on making your move on Fujio-kun anyway? Chocolates on Valentines? Candy in his locker? Love letter?"

"I-I actually didn't plan on making my move anytime soon..." Suzuki murmured quietly, blushing profusely as she pressed her forefingers together meekly, her head bowing submissively. "I-I'm way too timid to do something like that so soon, Yuki-chan... I'm not as brave and confident as you are, so I don't think that I would be able to do something like that..."

"Really?" Yuki looked at her oddly, tilting her head to the side in curiosity before beaming and skipping off. "Okay, never mind~! I'll see you later, Akemi-chan~!"

Akemi just stood there, utterly lost before she just sighed sadly and heavily. "How many times must this happen...?"

* * *

"Good morning, Saiki-kun!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully as she kicked the door open to her classroom, beaming brightly...

...Up until she saw her Saiki with Otomiya, the two of them looking over notes in an innocent atmosphere. The black witch's smile froze in place, her eyes going blank. "Hu-huh?"

"Yuki-chan!" Saiki sharply gasped, immediately standing up. "Where were you? Even Doremi-chan was on time this morning and I had to wait here for you... Otomiya-san just came in... Interesting, isn't it?"

"U-Um, yeah... H-How fascinating!" the blond girl forced out a laugh, trying her very hardest not to grimace though she tossed a glare in a flinching Fuuka's direction. "Saiki-kun, you're so great! You waited for me! I love you~!"

The black-haired wizard smiled lightly before frowning again, still in a scolding manner. "What reason could you possibly have for being late this morning anyway? You didn't get lost again did you? Do I have to start picking you up from your house or what, Yuki-chan? What am I ever going to do with you?"

_I can think of a few good things..._ Yuki thought a bit groggily with an inner grimace before giggling cheerfully, affectionately patting her wizard counterpart's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry so much about me, Saiki-kun! It's not good for you and you need to be much more careful! Because after all, I'm a lot more reliable than you think and you know that so there is definitely and absolutely no need to worry~!"

Otomiya sighed lightly, oblivious with the stares that the blond girl shot her every so often as her hands folded into her lap. _Just when I finally got to spend some time alone with Shidoosha-kun... I guess that they're really dating after all... There's no surprise, right?_

"Saiki-kun, can you get me a book from the library real quick? I need to speak with Otomiya-san for a little while, so can you do me this favor~?"

"Oh, sure thing, Yuki-chan... That's er, that's fine." Saiki gave her a somewhat irritated smile. "What book do you need anyway?"

"It's that book that was made into a movie like, um... Was it fourteen or fifteen years ago? Either way, it was a little before I was born and it was by an author whose name was some sort of fruit!"

"...Yoshimoto Banana, right? Her real name is Yoshimoto Mahoko and you know that, Yuki-chan. Also, the book you want is _Goodbye Tsugumi_, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes, that's the one! Can you please go get it for me, Saiki-kun?"

"...Alright, I'll get on that."

"Thank you! You're the best, Saiki-kun, the best!"

Yuki beamed and waved him goodbye cheerfully as he left the classroom, and Fuuka's frown deepened before she forced a small smile and gathered her belongings a bit nervously in a way that was not overlooked by the black witch's focus. "Um, I'll go find Tsujimiya-san... We weren't in the same class like we hoped, so I have to help her out as much as I can, Shinoya-san, so I really hope that you don't mind too much and um... I wish you a very good morning so I'll just see you in class and..."

"Otomiya, hold up! We have business to discuss because we need to be careful since the walls have ears!" (**1**) Shinoya exclaimed, blocking the brunette's exit and shutting the door quickly, frowning at Otomiya in a somewhat scolding matter before she fiddled rather sheepishly with her thumbs. "So, um... I was just happening to glace over towards you one day in class and before I overlooked it but now I'm nervous so I just have to say something about it... Please don't think too much and quickly deny it if it's not the truth, Otomiya-san!"

The glasses-wearing girl froze at that, bowing her head and chewing nervously at her lip before she quickly forced a smile back up at the blond girl confronting her, laughing just a little. "U-Um, what is it that you want from me, Shinoya-san? Is it, um...?"

"You should know what I want to know, Otomiya-san!" Yuki quickly snapped before lowering her voice to a quieter volume lest someone actually WAS listening in to the two girls' conversation as she turned to Fuuka with a rather dark glare. "You have a thing for Saiki-kun, don't you? Look, I won't lose to you!"

_Even if she's a complete sweetheart and really cute, there is no way that I'm going to lose to her and that's a fact! Saiki-kun... I'm the first girl to ever love Saiki-kun, so I definitely should have him, right? I've known him longer too... I know it's a little insecure and selfish but the truth is that I'm really scared! I don't want Saiki-kun to leave me and get together with someone else! I don't think that I'll be able to take that!_

"Shinoya-san, the thing about Shidoosha-kun... Um... He's your boyfriend, isn't he? I-I won't make a move on someone who's taken, believe me!"

"Otomiya-san, I'm going to be honest here. Saiki-kun's not my boyfriend and he never was to begin with. I'm not sure why the rumors that the two of us were going out are still floating about, but the fact is that it's still not true no matter how much I want it to be... Um, so just because you're still gathering courage, I figure that I might as well treat you like a rival right here and now!"

Otomiya looked surprised and stunned at that, her eyes widening and glimmering with some emotion that really couldn't be determined as she smiled slightly, trying not to stammer so much as she spoke. "S-Shinoya-san, I'm going to try my best too... S-So it won't be as easy as you think it's going to be, r-right? I-I... I really will try to do my best, so um..."

"If you didn't try your best Otomiya-san then I would be insulted! But tell you what... I have a weakness for cute girls, so I'll give you a hint in order to somewhat level the playing field... Just a little bit anyway to be nice!" Yuki held up her forefinger, grinning widely. "I'm not going to be your biggest challenge when it comes to winning over Saiki-kun because he's impossibly dense and not at all people smart! He wouldn't be able to tell if you liked him even if you admitted it at least a thousand times!"

_At least, that's what it's like for me so it's most likely for that for other girls as well, including Otomiya! It's more than just a fight for him, it's a race and I'm going to run really fast!_

"Um..." Fuuka was still impossibly unsure with all the 'advice' she was getting from her rival in love and she just raised an eyebrow. "Well... It certainly doesn't feel like you're lying to me, Shinoya-san..."

"I'm not lying because I have no reason to do! If I did lie, all that would do is make me feel all dirty and dishonest and I just don't like the idea, honestly. But I'm not giving you these facts for my own entertainment or amusement, so don't you dare think that that's the case even for a second, Otomiya-san." The black witch's stare darkened and she looked so utterly serious that it could have been a little comical, considering how often and usual it was to see the blond girl unserious. "I will not lose to you, and that's a fact."

Otomiya looked like she honestly wanted to say something to that but she was unfortunately cut off when the door quickly opened.

"Yuki-chan, you shouldn't close the door when you know that I'm coming right back, got it?" Saiki looked understandably irritated as he walked in, waving the book that Yuki wanted him to get in a scolding manner in front of the young Shinoya girl's face before placing it in her hands. "Here's the novel you wanted, Yuki-chan. It's a good story, so I hope that you'll be able to read all of it."

"Oh, thank you! This is just the one that I wanted after all! Saiki-kun, you really are the best! Thank you so much for this~!" The blond girl beamed and brightly smiled up at him, clutching the novel close to her chest as she felt her heart skip a beat as it normally did. "I'm so glad that I have you, Saiki-kun~! Even though I do nothing but trouble you, you still don't hesitate to help me out or anyone else for that matter! You're so great, Saiki-kun!" She then turned to Fuuka with a surprisingly expectant smile on her face now that wasn't forced in the bit. "Don't you think so too, Otomiya-san?"

"A-Absolutely!" The glasses-wearing brunette quickly agreed, blushing profusely and only wishing to please the younger prince and her secret crush that wasn't so much of a secret now to both her best friend Tsujimiya Setsuna and the most devoted girl to Saiki Shinoya Yuki. "Um... You are a really kind person, Shidoosha-kun, and you are always helping out and you never hesitate to assist someone that comes to you for help, so..."

_Even though you can be a little cold and scary at times, that's just because you're not sure of how to respond to people, right? I understand that feeling, so I know for a fact that Shidoosha-kun is definitely a kind person with an even kinder heart..._

"Ah Otomiya-san, I appreciate the compliment, but you're really giving me too much praise." Saiki smiled politely and simply before turning back to Yuki, his smile faltering a little as he sighed, poking the blond girl's arm. "Yuki-chan, is there anything else that you needed?"

"Eh?" Yuki blinked in slight surprise, looking between the younger Shidoosha and Otomiya before shaking her head. "No, I think I'm good, Saiki-kun. I'll see you later, okay?"

She quickly left, waving her hand as she did with a slight smile on her face, confusing Saiki a bit as Fuuka just sighed quietly.

"Shinoya-san..."

* * *

"Wow, there's really no interesting songs on here, Yuki! We need a new radio or at least a new station or something! This stupid broken thing...!" Meme turned the dial a few more times before stopping on one song and smiling brightly. "Ooh, this one! I really like this one~!"

Oblivious and not really caring, her owner just sighed lightly, grabbing the fairy's attention as she quickly flew up, quite worried. "Yuki, are you alright? You can tell Meme about it if you like..."

_kekkyoku eien no kataomoi _

_(Eventually it's an eternal unrequited love)_

"It's a little difficult to explain, Meme," Yuki sighs yet again heavily, placing her head down on the desk with a light thump. "Sometimes, I wonder if maybe I'm just being a little too childish and immature... And now it seems that it's so much to the point where that I know that even if I'm being really and understandably cautious, it still won't make much of a difference."

"What are you talking about?" Meme asks in slight confusion that makes her owner stare at her as if at a complete loss.

_anata no koto ga suki desu_

_(I love you)_

"Meme... Am I not being obvious enough? Seriously...?"

"I-I really don't understand where you're coming from at all actually! I-I'm so sorry, Yuki...! I'll try to do better and... I... I'll try to do better..." Meme kept rambling on and the black witch quickly shook her head.

"N-No, wait a minute please, Meme..."

_okiteru no ka neteru ka wakannai hodo _

_(Not knowing if you're awake or asleep)_

_Okay... So I'm not really being as obvious as I thought I was with Meme... But that could always just be me so who knows? Maybe I'm just a naturally hard to understand kind of girl..._ Shinoya pursed her lips in thoughts as she turned to glace at the preteen fairy, observing rather carefully how her features were flushed and how her eyes that were so chocolate brown like hers were glimmering rather sweetly.

"Hey ah, Meme?"

_bo ~ tto anata no koto yume ni miteru_

_(Lazily, I dream of you)_

Meme perked up expectantly and quickly and the blond soon just smiled sweetly and kindly, giggling a bit. "Hey Yuki... Can you please just be blunt and straightforward about what it is that's bothering you? Um, um, can you please?"

A light laugh escaped the girl's lips. "Oh Meme, it isn't that easy..."

_hosoku motsureta ito wo hodoku mitai na _

_(The thin, tangled thread seems like it might get unfastened)_

Meanwhile and in another part of Misora entirely, Otomiya Fuuka found herself knocking on the door to the Tsujimiya household and sure enough, Setsuna answered the door, her expression immediately brightening up at the sight of her friend on her doorstep. "Oh, Otomiya! It's been a while since you visited me! Is there something that you need? Do you require assistance with something perhaps? And is it really so important that you can't even ask me tomorrow on the way to school when I pick you up?"

Fuuka smiled rather sadly, sighing just a bit. "Um, actually Tsujimiya-san... I-I just wanted to speak to you for a little bit..."

"...Huh?"

_anata to no mainichi togirenu you ni_

_(Attached to you everyday so we aren't split)_

The two girls soon found themselves in the park and seating side by side on a bench with Tsujimiya a little confused and surprised. After all, Otomiya's usually kept shut about her problems, and while she was irritated constantly by it, she was also use to it. So yeah, this was a little weird.

"So, Otomiya... What is it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway? I mean, this is a little out of character for you, but I'm certainly not complaining."

"It's a little complicated actually, Tsujimiya-san... So, I..."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the younger Shidoosha brother, would it, Otomiya?"

The brunette didn't answer and instead only adjusted her glasses rather sadly and nodded, making Setsuna smile a bit sadly.

"I knew it."

_kyoushitsu no mado kara _

_saigo no keshiki wo nagameru tomodachitachi_

_(From the classroom window _

_My friends gaze at the last view)_

Back across town and inside the household of the Mahoutsukaikai wizards (also known as the FLATS 5 and Oyajide) only Saiki stood by one of the windows, his arms folded as he sighed lightly, looking through the glass with somewhat misty eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts, Saiki-kun?" The younger prince flinched slightly at the question as he turned slowly to see Akatsuki standing there with his own arms folded, clearly mirroring his younger twin save for the usual warm smile on his lips. "Whenever you're in thought like that, I can't help but worry, you know?"

"Onii-chan..."

_kekkyoku eien no kataomoi _

_anata no koto ga suki desu_

_(Eventually it's an eternal unrequited love _

_I love you)_

The black-haired wizard quickly shook his head sadly, a frown tugging at his lips as he leaned against the wall on his back, trying to adjust his position so that he would look almost completely mirror his older twin instead of the other way around. "Um, actually, I was just thinking about something not very important..."

A frown flashed across Akatsuki's face for only a moment before he quickly sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck in slight irritation before he smiled a bit sadly. "Saiki-kun, I know you. You don't like to waste time thinking about something that's 'not very important', yeah? Go ahead and tell me what the problem is already... Please?"

Saiki blushed lightly, scratching his cheek without thinking before tracing his finger to his lips, his blush deepening as he fingered at his lower lip, rubbing it lightly.

It was a little strange, but actually...

_kono koi wa sotsugyou ne_

_atarashii haru wo matsu wa_

_(This love is a graduation _

_I'll wait for a new spring)_

That was an action that Akatsuki knew a little better when he paid a lot of attention to his only minutes-younger little brother.

"Thinking about the past, are we?" he smirked a little when Saiki flinched, unknowingly confirming his suggestion and the elder prince shook his head rather dismissively. "I should have know that there are some things that you just can't let go even if your life depended on it, bro."

There was a moment of silence before Akatsuki chuckled lowly, rue lacing his voice now and making his sibling perk up in slight surprise.

"You really are just something else entirely, aren't you, Saiki-kun?"

There was another long moment of silence, Saiki's coal eyes now glimmering innocently in a way that only served to make the older Shidoosha feel a little worse.

_awai awai hatsukoi _

_KISU shita koi ya _

_(Fleeting, fleeting first love _

_As well as a love full of kisses)_

"Nii-chan, I'm not the only one that can't let go, am I?" the black-haired wizard asked softly and somewhat sadly, shrugging his shoulders as he did. "Maybe you should spend more time worrying about yourself than about me? It might be a little good for you to think about your own self..."

His elder sibling's lips twitched in slight amusement at that. "...Should you _really_ be the one to talk to me about self-care, Saiki-kun?"

_"A" to iu ma mo nai koi mo shita keredo..._

_(I even fell in love once without realizing how fast it happened, but...)_

"So you don't really know anything about Shinoya and the younger Shidoosha you like anymore?" Setsuna repeated in surprise as Fuuka quickly nodded sadly, her eyes gleaming and reflecting all of her sadness and confusion from behind those wide, round lenses. "Oh Otomiya, is that really that big of a problem?"

"It's bigger than you would think of course, Tsujimiya-san. I just don't know what to even do with Shinoya-san anymore... What I should say to Shidoosha-kun when I see him, and what I should tell Shinoya-san tomorrow about my feelings for Shidoosha-kun..."

_koibito to yobiau watashitachi na no ni _

_anata wa nani miteru no?_

_(They call us lovers _

_But what are you looking at?)_

"I think I'll talk to Otomiya-san tomorrow, Meme... How about that?" Yuki smiled as Meme beamed while she sat on the black witch's pin cushion, nodding eagerly.

"It sounds like a good idea, Yuki~!"

"Then what am I waiting for other than tomorrow?"

_watashi ga zutto otona ni natte _

_hoka no dare ka to koishite_

_(Even if I become an adult _

_And fall in love with someone else)_

"Shouldn't you talk to Shinoya-san anyway?" Setsuna smiled as Fuuka perked up. "It needs to be done..."

Otomiya soon smiled.

"I guess it does, Tsujimiya-san..."

_suteki na kekkon shite mo _

_anata wo zutto suki desu_

_(Even if I have a wonderful wedding _

_I will always love you)_

The rest of the day had passed by a little quicker than anyone expected, and before either of the girls had known it, the fated confrontation occurred the second Yuki had entered the classroom early only to find Fuuka sitting at her desk with a light blush on her face.

"Oh, Otomiya."

"S-Shinoya..."

_watashi ga zutto otona ni natte _

_hoka no dare ka to koishite_

_(Even if I become an adult _

_And fall in love with someone else)_

There was a moment of silence, and the black witch spoke up at the same time that Otomiya had entirely on accident,

"Listen, about Saiki-kun and I..."

"The thing with Shidoosha-kun and me..."

They both looked at each other in surprise, and Yuki soon just smiled.

_suteki na kekkon shite mo _

_anata wo zutto suki desu_

_(Even if I have a wonderful wedding _

_I will always love you)_

"Oh, I see, Otomiya-san. I was just here saying that I would like to be civil with you. Um... And I wanted to try uh, being friends?"

Needless to say, Otomiya was DEFINITELY not expecting that. "W-What?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

_eien no kataomoi _

_anata no koto ga suki desu_

_(Eventually it's an eternal unrequited love _

_I love you)_

"U-Um... that would be great, Shinoya-san... Uh... Thank you."

Shinoya smiled and waved a good-bye, shutting the door as she left her stunned rival in silence before giggling quietly to herself.

_kono koi wa sotsugyou ne _

_atarashii haru wo matsu wa_

_(This love is a graduation _

_I'll wait for a new spring)_

"Yuki-chan, there you are~!" Doremi exclaimed as she rushed up, grasping the black witch's arm. "Hey, um... What happened?"

Yuki only beamed. "Oh, nothing, except..."

"Huh?"

_eien no kataomoi_

_(An eternal unrequited love)_

"...Doremi-chan." Shinoya grabbed her shoulders, looking dead serious. "I think I'm growing up."

The pink witch looked a little surprised at that at first before she quickly smiled.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Note: And finally, this is the third ending! "Mirai Kaikisen" by Miyuki Hashimoto... I really like this one, but it's a lot like the first ending of "Feeling Heart" somehow... But only in the way you look at it, me thinks~!)

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: It's a fantasy romance, actually! Nobu-chan and Miho-chan are really amazing storytellers!_

_Doremi: W-Wait a minute Yuki-chan, this is your own story, isn't it?_

_Yuki: It begins with a young maiden and her prince..._

_Onpu: That prince being Saiki-kun, I bet._

_Hazuki: Oh dear..._

_Akemi: I-Indeed._

_Yuki: Of course, their love is hindered by several obstacles!_

_Moriko: Obstacles, you say?_

_Kurumi: What the-? Okay, why am I the villain?_

_Hana: What's Hana-chan in this story?_

_Momoko: Wow, this looks interesting!_

_Aiko: Really?_

_Yuki: And all the other loves along with theirs..._

_Doremi: YES! Akatsuki-kun and I! I like this story already!_

_Aiko: A-Am... AM I SERIOUSLY PAIRED UP WITH LEON-KUN?_

_Yuki: This is an amazing and epic love fantasy!_

_The rest of the Ojamajos save for Hana and Doremi: YUKI-CHAN, HONESTLY!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Because I'm The Fantasy Heroine!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

(1) – In case you can't tell, Yuki is worried that Saiki may still be listening in to their conversation with his sensitive hearing. Note, even if he does hear, he probably doesn't care enough to think too much about it.

Oh, and the author known as Yoshimoto Banana and her book called Goodbye Tsugumi are both real and randomly chosen via Wikipedia. Though I would read the translation if I ever got the chance~!


	22. Because I'm The Fantasy Heroine!

_This is a story about an adorable young maiden and a dashing young prince who fell in love, as well as the many adventures and foes that the two of them faced together that only had made their love grow stronger._

"_Oh Saiki-kun!" Yuki exclaims dramatically, dressed in flowing robes with a tiara placed upon her head and in some strange setting that could only be described as the strange little thing that you would only see in some sort of a child's fairy tale. "Say it isn't so, my love! Please don't leave me all alone to fend for myself, my lord!"_

"_I'm deeply apologetic, my dear princess," Saiki responds softly and gently, also wearing whatever the hell it was that they were wearing, holding the young girl close to his chest and affectionately kissing the top of her head, taking a lock of her sunny blond hair and pressing his lips to that as well. "I promise that every single day we're separated, I'll be thinking of you, and how much I..."_

"_...WHAT THE HECK?"_

The black witch blinked furiously at Moriko's rather rude cut-in, the said green witch looking more than just a little irritated at the story. "Yuki-chan, if you're going to have us in your pathetic love story, then would you please stick by normal fanfiction guidelines and _PLEASE KEEP US ALL IN __**CHARACTER**_!"

"M-Moriko-chan, you can't just interrupt a story like that...! Yuki-chan was just getting to the part where she and Saiki-kun were about to, erm..." Akemi trailed off, blushing heavily and beet-red and shy like always, sputtering. "I-It's just rude to speak out like that, so um... Moriko-chan..."

"I refuse to be some sort of nature gremlin! And I won't stand for my Akemi-chan being some sort of damn siren! I DON'T WANT TO BE A STUPID ANTAGONIST, DAMMIT!"

"Imagine how I feel," Kurumi muttered in slight annoyance but also with a hint of amusement. "I'm the main antagonist of this entire fantasy story. Look at the dark temptress, Sayoko Kurumi... I-I've never had a role like that before in my life... And I've been acting for YEARS."

"We can't all have good roles in Yuki-chan's story, right?" Hazuki giggles as she adjusts her glasses while Aiko just laughs loudly.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"It's a good story, Yuki-chan... It just needs a little more work," Onpu told the currently pouting blond while Momoko and Hana both nodded in eager agreement. "Don't be put down so easily..."

"I actually like Yuki-chan's story~!" Doremi sighs happily. "And the elder prince Akatsuki and the beautiful young maiden marry and live happily ever after~!"

"You're just fulfilling romantic fantasies, aren't you?" Moriko deadpanned rather bluntly, making the black witch blush heavily and sputter rather indignantly.

"M-Moriko-chan, be reasonable! Just because my characters just so happen to have the same name as all of you, it doesn't mean we're all necessarily the same!"

"Yuki-chan, honestly. You named the main guy Saiki for god's sake."

"COINCIDENCE!"

"You sure are an interesting storyteller though, Yuki-chan," a happy voice sung out, causing all of the witch apprentices to turn around in slight surprise as Nobuko laughed, Miho beside her with a rather wide smile. "You really have a lot of imagination, don't you?"

The black witch's eyes only sparkled happily as she beamed.

"You really think so?"

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

What is this chapter other than me just screwing around and practically crumbling up all of the good fairy tales I read as a kid? Nothing much, really. But I might need to be kept away from a computer whenever I have a stupid idea like this.

I... I wasn't even supposed to write this in the first place...! But... _But..._

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Because I'm The Fantasy Heroine!_

_Lesson: I think maybe it was just someone or something that I heard this from... But a good imagination is what keeps you and all of your friends from being and getting too bored, right? Is that right?_

"The answer is... It's five, isn't it? It's totally five, Seki-sensei! I bet my lucky school blue ribbon on it!"

"...It's not five, Shinoya."

Yuki felt her eye twitch just as Saiki raised his hand and answered correctly, "It's four, sensei."

Seki-sensei smiled briefly. "It's four, Shidoosha."

The rest of the class murmured amongst themselves as a humiliated Shinoya sat down just as her counterpart gave her a rather blank stare. "You said you'd bet your 'lucky school blue ribbon' on it, Yuki-chan?"

Grumbling, the blond pulled her ribbon free from her hair and tied it around his wrist, sighing heavily as she finished, pulling his sleeve over it. "There. Now I have to get a new school ribbon."

"I'll keep it for just the day if you answer tomorrow's question right." The younger Shidoosha fiddled a bit with the bow around his wrist before frowning a bit at the other girl. "I don't want to have to keep this for long so you need to study."

Yuki just nodded, her stare a little dazed. "Okay."

Doremi giggled, patting her friend's shoulder in comfort while Kurumi decided to be more fixated on the black witch's ribbon that was now in the black-haired wizard's possession. Unknownist to them, Nobuko was scribbling down some notes when she happened to notice the rather cute scene and smiled.

Eventually, the blond was tugging at one of her sunny locks, hating how strange she felt in public without her ribbon tied nicely and neatly in her hair. The only times she went without it were when she was either bathing or sleeping... And even then there had been times where removing the ribbon during those particular times often left her mind until Ayaka or Meme commented on the soaked red ribbon dripping and damp in her hair after a shower. Even if it was her usual school blue one, it still just felt weird without a ribbon.

_Though in a way... I guess giving it to Saiki-kun isn't so bad, though people are bound to misunderstand... I really can't bring myself to care about it. I'm tired._

The day, other than that, was fairly uneventful.

Up until she stood up and shouted out the next answer (for what reason, she wasn't sure) and the teacher's only response to that was throwing her chalk at her, earning a yelp when it smacked her forehead, causing the black witch quickly sit down and sniffle, her eyes tearing up but not filling with tears as she rubbed where she was struck.

Saiki only sighed.

* * *

"Why do I have to stay behind and clean the classroom when Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun need to head home...? T-That and the fact that Kurumi-chan is taking Doremi-chan home instead of me is just too much! What else must she steal from me?"

Yokokawa looked up from her journal, blinking. "Yuki-chan, what are you going on about now?"

"That's none of your business, Yokokawa-san...! Shouldn't you be more worried about Maruyama-san? _Uguuu_!"

Nobuko blinked as the black witch started banging her head against the wall, already completely insane. "Saiki-kun was wearing my ribbon around his wrist... H-His wrist! He still has it! T-That sounds like something lovers would do, _ohhh_! D-Does that mean we're lovers now? M-My gosh! That sounds way too good to be true..."

The other girl suddenly giggled, writing down something more in her notebook. "So Miho-Miho was right about you, Yuki-chan. You really are going steady with the younger Shidoosha-kun..."

"I-I'm not really! Saiki-kun and I are just friends!" Yuki whined before perking up and noticing something, glancing rather curiously over Nobuko's shoulder. "Hey Yokokawa, what are you writing? Is it a story like the ones Ai-chan told me about?"

"Ai-chan told you, Yuki-chan?" Yokokawa beamed. "Well, there's a little more to it... It's just mine."

_Just hers?_

"I don't understand at all..."

"Well, just think of it this way, Yuki-chan. What would your life be like if it was a fantasy romance?"

_A fantasy romance... That would mean... Saiki-kun as my prince right?_

At the romantic mental image, Yuki was immediately starstruck, chocolate brown orbs sparkling like a child over candy as she clutched her hands together dreamily. "That just sounds wonderful~!"

"Doesn't it? By the way, since I'm always calling you by your first name... Do you think you could call me 'Nobu-chan' just like Doremi-chan does?"

"Okay, sure thing! But tell me more about these daydream fantasies~!"

"Oh, alright."

* * *

"Meme, guess what? Today, I became a fantasy heroine~! Isn't that the best news ever?"

"Eh? Weren't you one before, Yuki?"

"Hyu? No way! A slightly antagonistic girl like me can't be in a cute fairy tale as a heroine unless I'm completely, I don't know... forgiven! Besides, a regular heroine and a fantasy heroine are two different things and you know that, Meme~!" The black witch exclaimed with a pout, holding a notebook close to her chest before opening it and beaming. "Nobu-chan helped me right this story by letting me read one of hers and look at Miho-chan's drawings! It's not very good, but I think it's the idea that counts, you know~! You just have to be really careful sometimes, right?"

"What do you mean by that, Yuki?" The fairy was now confused, floating more closely to her wayward owner, looking over her shoulder to stare rather blankly at the handwriting. "So you wrote a story, Yuki-chan? Do you mind showing me?"

"No worries, Meme!" Yuki simply laughed. "I'm going to show this to everyone! But because you're so special to me, you get a super amazing and secret sneak peak!"

"Yay!"

* * *

_Actually, this story begins in the wondrous kingdom of Misora. So, let's call it Misorakai!_

_See, the Misorakai kingdom was split up by the ever polar opposites, so there was the Misorakai Kingdom of the East, ruled by a rather benevolent king who only wished for the two of the sides of Misora to get along, and then there was the Misorakai Kingdom of the West, ruled by a fair, beautiful queen who wished the same thing, but alas neither of them really knew how to combine the two kingdoms..._

_After all, the will of both parties of each kingdom seemed to against a union in the first place._

_But unknowing to all of these happenings going on, there was a fair young maiden of the west who had fallen desperately in love with a prince of the east, who had also fallen madly in love with her as well. The two of them wanted to be married, but alas, the girls' parents did not approve of their love, so the two of them had to meet and love one another in secret._

_Their love was soon to spark off an unusual chain of events, and their names were..._

* * *

"You named the two lovers after you and Saiki-kun, of course." Kurumi clicked her tongue in a mix of annoyance and amusement as she took the book from the black witch's hands, earning Shinoya to frown briefly. "Do we all appear in this little story of yours, Yuki-chan? That would be really nice if you had put us in there after all..."

"Everyone appears but with different roles, Kurumi-chan. I don't know if that was a good idea or not, but really, I wasn't in the mood for making up a bunch of character names." Yuki took the book back, flipping it back open. "Besides, I haven't even gotten to the good parts, so you just have to be super patient and just let me continue with this fairy tale!"

"Just don't make us look bad," Moriko grumbled, earning Akemi to look at her rather uneasily just as Aiko chuckled under her breath.

"Just continue on with your story, Yuki-chan, I'm sure it'll be great." Momoko stated, to which the rest of the girls could only nod in agreement, earning the black witch to beam rather happily and nod.

"Alright, that settles things then~!"

* * *

_The maiden was Yuki. The prince was Saiki._

"_Yuki-chama~!" a voice exclaims just as the blond maiden perks up in surprise. This voice belongs to the maiden's best friend, Doremi, who was a bit in the same predicament as the poor lovestruck maiden was. "You need to come quickly to the lesson! Hazuki-chan will be really upset if you skip, so you really need to show up today! I understand that you miss Saiki-kun and all, but this is really important, so you need..."_

"_I understand, Doremi-chan. Saiki-kun must go through these sorts of bothersome troubles as well, so I mustn't complain." Yuki sighs lightly and sits up in her seat from beside the window before standing and facing the red head with glimmering earth brown eyes. "You don't need to worry about me for the time being... It's only a matter of that same time before I am able to see my love again..."_

"_Yuki-chan..."_

* * *

"WHAT IS UP WITH THE WEIRD SPEECH PATTERNS? Have them speak a little more modern, Yuki-chan! This isn't the Stone Age and we're not in imperial Japan! A few modernized lines here and there will not kill you!"

"M-Moriko-chan...! It's really rude to interrupt the story, so please refrain from doing so! It's Yuki-chan's own work and she can have the dialogue however she wants! Don't try to write the work for her!"

"I'm not trying to write the work... I'm criticizing it! That's what you're supposed to do with stories right, Akemi-chan?"

"Oh, Moriko-chan..."

"...Um..."

"Yuki-chan, just continue and ignore them. Ai-chan, you try to keep Moriko-chan quiet over there."

"Thank you, Onpu-onee-sama!"

* * *

_Of course, meeting up in secret was a lot harder for the two lovers since Saiki would have his hands full with Fujio and Yuki would be the same with Hazuki._

_However, whenever they did meet... The meetings would always be worth the wait every single time._

"_Saiki-kun!"_

"_Yuki-chan!"_

_Yuki immediately rushed into her prince's arms as he held her close and tenderly like she was truly the only thing precious in his world._

("She was truly the only thing precious? Doesn't he still have a huge brother complex there like he does in real life?" Moriko had wondered before the rest of the girls quickly shushed her in pure annoyance and the black witch happily continued.)

"_I have missed you," the blond whispered against his shoulder, sighing happily in his sweet embrace. "You've been doing well, right Saiki-kun? No one has followed you?"_

"_No, we're alone... and that's good."_

"_Good..." Yuki repeated softly as she pulled back, looking deeply and hopelessly into those pure coal eyes. "Until how long anyway? Someone's bound to find out about us sooner or later, and if only there was some way to combine the two halves of the kingdom... But Hana-chan is too young to marry, and I don't want to lose you, Saiki-kun... The truth is that I..."_

_He shushed her quickly, perking up. "Wait. I think I hear something."_

"_Hear something?" His lover wondered only to be yanked into his chest as he held her closely, carefully. "S-Saiki-kun..."_

"_Yuki-chan... hush." Yuki felt blood rushing to her face at that single word and her breath quickened as she emitted a soft gasp and quickly clutched him close, her eyes squeezing shut almost immediately. Softly, the black-haired prince sighed very softly to the point where it was hardly even audible. "We need to be silent and hang low for a while... We're not alone right now. Someone's here."_

"_Someone...?"_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait..." Momoko was the one who cut in this time, looking a little confused. "No offense Yuki-chan, but this story is starting to seem a bit cliché right now. Don't you have some twist? Some unexpected happening that occurs and takes everyone off guard?"

"Hana-chan only got mentioned... Hana-chan wants to be in the actual story!" Hana exclaimed while Hazuki's glasses glinted rather oddly. "Yuki, put Hana-chan in the story too, please~!"

"Oh just a second, Hana-chan! I have to have a lot of things happen before things get interesting, you know?" The black witch laughed a bit nervously before looking uncertainly back at her draft. "Um, surely it'll get interesting soon enough, right...? So there will be no need to worry, will there?"

_Though in all honesty right now... I'm a little worried... Maybe I didn't do as well as I thought I did or maybe I just wasn't... Um... I'm a little uncertain now! But should I really care? After all, Saiki-kun won't ever read this. I-I'd rather die than have that happen to me!_

"Yuki-chan, if you lose the reader's attention in the beginning, it'll be a little difficult to get back... I'm just saying," Onpu informed while Moriko nodded in agreement. "You're doing well though. I can tell that the two main characters really, er... love each other."

"You think so?"

"Yuki-chan," Doremi stated quickly, making the blond snap her attention to her. "Can you just continue please?"

"Okay~!"

* * *

"_No, forget it, it's nothing..." Saiki pushed her away quickly, sighing. "I think I'm wanted back at the castle, and I'm really sorry that I had to cut this meeting so short..."_

"_N-No, it's alright, my prince! I-I'm just happy to see you!" Yuki exclaimed, blushing darkly, earning the prince to just smile rather sweetly at her and quickly peck her forehead before rushing away._

_And the maiden took a deep breath before trudging her way back to her own castle, unaware of the mysterious event that was about to unwind..._

"_Yuki-mama, it's terrible!" Hana, the younger princess of the Western Misorakai Kingdom, exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes as she threw herself into the older blonde's arms. "I-It... It's the queen! She's sick right now and our doctors can't figure out what the problem is!"_

"_Joou-sama is sick, Hana-chan?" Yuki repeated in shock, immediately getting into action and taking the little princess's shoulders, meeting her round eyes completely seriously. "Take me to her right away, Hana-chan."_

_Hana could only tearfully nod as she led the older girl to the queen's quarters, and Doremi was there. Not just Doremi, but her instructor Hazuki and the knight Aiko were there as well._

"_Yuki-chan, yer jus' in time!" Aiko exclaimed, faking annoyance. "Quick, get over here quick!"_

"_J-Joou-sama!" the blond wasted no time rushing over to her majesty, watching her breath rather heavily, her face flushed and burning up. "Y-Your majesty, what's wrong? You seemed perfectly fine this morning so why has that changed now?"_

"_Yuki-chan..." The queen coughed once before smiling rather weakly. "A dark force has appeared, and she has siphoned most of my power... She must be stopped at once and soon... I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive..."_

"_Please rest, my queen," Hazuki murmured, pulling the covers over Joou-sama before turning rather seriously to Yuki, who nodded. "Well, you're going to go find the dark witch, right? You're a pure maiden, so you'll be able to defeat her... But going alone is simply out of the question, Yuki-chan."_

"_So I'm going to come with ya!" Aiko declared, wrapping an arm around the black witch's shoulders as she grinned, "An' there's nothin' ya can say to make me change my mind!"_

_Yuki smiled a bit at that, and soon Hazuki's own lips twitched into a smile as the brunette giggled. "You might need someone who'll know what's poisonous and what's not, so I'll come with you as well, Yuki-chan."_

"_A-And me! Hana-chan wants to protect Joou-sama with everything she has!" Hana exclaimed passionately while Doremi quickly nodded._

"_I-I have to watch over you Yuki-chan, so don't you dare leave me out of this!"_

_The young maiden was touched by all of this. "Everyone..."_

"_They're not the only ones who are going, Yuki-chan... You'll need someone with a lot of talent," a voice explained as a beautiful purple-haired maiden walked up from the shadows, smiling widely and confidently. "So I'm going to have to come with you, right, Yuki-chan?"_

"_Onpu-onee-sama!" Yuki exclaimed in shock, blushing as she always did around her beloved role model. "I-Is that really alright?"_

"_Of course." Onpu beamed. "Why would I say it if I wasn't absolutely sure of myself, Yuki-chan?"_

_Surprised and stunned, Yuki looked around at all of her smiling friends and she soon smiled herself._

"_Well this way, I suppose there's no way that we'll lose, right?"_

"_Right."_

* * *

_Unknownist to our new group of heroines, the dark witch chuckled from wherever it was that she was watching over them from, flipping some of her hair back._

"_Well, let the games begin."_

"_My lady," one servant stated as she appeared in a rather soft voice. "If the forest is not able to handle them, then will I be the one to...?"_

"_Ah, ah. We haven't gotten that far yet, so you need to wait a while before making a decision like that, right?"_

"_R-Right..."_

* * *

Yuki abruptly shut the book, making the other girls perk up in confusion as the black witch frowned rather darkly before letting out one heavy sigh. "Okay, I don't know about the next part if it's good or not, so please just bear with me, will you?"

"What? Oh sure, whatever..." Aiko frowned a little, wrinkling her nose in slight confusion. "What? This isn't going to be a tragic story, right?"

"A-Absolutely not, Ai-chan! I hate stories where the main character just goes up and dies at the end when it can be perfectly avoided! I don't like tragedies, some people may but I sure as hell don't!"

"Is that so, Yuki-chan? But sometimes, some stories just wouldn't be any good without a little bit of death at the end," Kurumi stared matter-of-factly as she stood up, flipping her hair as she tended to, making the black witch feel a little more self-conscious than she should have. "It's just a fact of life. We're born into this world, we live in it, and then we die. That's just how it goes and you know that, don't you?"

"Not really," Shinoya admitted honestly, a bit sheepish as she giggled softly. "Actually, the most important part of a life story isn't that inevitable death but the life that's lived, I think... That is how things are supposed to be."

"Do you truly believe that, Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked softly, eyes glimmering, earning the black witch to perk up, and just start looking at the pink witch in slight surprise. "I mean, that's true... But you don't sound entirely convinced like you should, so... Uh... Did you really mean what you said?"

Yuki blinked once and just smiled sadly, not answering but opening her notebook yet again, her eyes closing.

"Let me continue."

* * *

"_So is this really the way to the dark witch? It seems to be really long..." The young maiden looked back and forth, her friends equally flanking her just in case they were all attacked. "I... I'm actually a little scared but if it's for my queen, I'll still try..."_

"_Don't worry, Yuki-chan, if somethin' does go after us, I'll be sure to protect ya for sure so there's definitely no need to worry about anythin'!" Aiko declared, her hand twitching towards her sword as if to empathize her point, earning Yuki to just smile. "Ya can count on me, Yuki-chan."_

_The blond had to just nod. "Thank you, Ai-chan."_

"_Wah~! Hana-chan's never been this far from the castle before so it's a really new experience!" Hana looked around in awe, holding her fists close to her chest as if to hold down her heart from how hard it was pounding against her chest. "Hana-chan sure does hope that we don't rush into trouble along the way... That would be very bad, would it not?"_

"_Hana-chan if you say things like that than you're just going to jinx us... So just don't worry too much about it, alright, Hana-chan?" Onpu smiled rather mischievously, reaching out to pat the young princess's cream blond hair, earning a surprised gasp followed by an adorable giggle. "Man, you really are just a handful, aren't you?"_

"_Onpu~" the younger girl sighed happily, pressing rather eagerly into the purple-haired maiden's touch. "Hana-chan really loves you, you know~!"_

"_Hana-chan, you need to keep focused. Onpu-chan, you stop distracting her," Hazuki scolded rather playfully, lightly smacking Onpu's hand away from the princess's head before reaching back to her face to press up her round glasses. "We're in the middle of a mission here, so we need to be on our best guard to the absolutely best extent."_

"_Yes, Hazuki-chan."_

"_Okay, Hazuki."_

_Doremi and Yuki traded knowing smiled up until a thorn-covered gate sprouted out of the ground, causing the girls to jump back in surprise, all wide-eyed and gasping._

"_W-What is that?"_

"_Those who dare stand against my dear temptress won't be left off of the hook so easily." A voice spoke up, causing them to look up at the shadowed figure standing from the top of the gate before jumping down before them. She was indeed beautiful like a proud rose or even an innocent-looking nerium oleander. Her pine green hair was free, wild but not messy, not too much, at least. Her jade green eyes were as sharp as the thorns themselves. The only thing she wore was a dress of leaves, with nightshade pinned into her hair and yellow Jessamine wrapped around both her wrists and ankles._

"_Who... What are you?" Yuki asked in surprised, earning the strange being to only smirk, vines rising out of the ground beneath her feet as that same malicious smirk widened almost threateningly. "Y-You... You're one of the dark temptress's minions, aren't you? Don't you even have a name?"_

"_Of course, but it would be too difficult for worthless brats like you to pronounce in my original language, but I suppose that in your own language, my name would be rather simple... It's Moriko, by the way."_

"_Moriko-chan..." Doremi stated softly as if trying to memorize it. "That just can't..."_

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" Takahashi Moriko wrenched the notebook out of the black witch's grasp, earning a squeaked 'hey' as she stared and read over the passage over and over again in shock. "I-I... I'm a _VILLAIN_? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YUKI-CHAN? Is THIS how you truly think of me?"

"M-Moriko-chan, calm down... It's just a story so there isn't much to worry about! Now give me back my notebook!" Yuki pleaded, trying to retrieve her story from the clearly peeved green witch's hands as she held it out of her reach. "M-Moriko-chan, honestly! This isn't funny at all so please return my notebook! I can't be expected to remember my entire story from memory and I have to have it perfect, so please!"

"And have you degrade my image even further, Yuki-chan? Not a chance. I have a reputation to uphold, you know!" The florist growled menacingly, earning the blond to just stare at her with brown puppy eyes. "Don't think that stare that gets other girls to melt will work on me. You're nowhere near as cute as Akemi-chan, so I'm utterly resilient and even resistant to it."

Akemi, despite protesting her best friend's actions as much as she could, couldn't really help but flush red at that in embarrassment, crying out a "Moriko-chan, _honestly_!" in protest. Takahashi glanced at the crystal witch for only a split second before hmphing rather indignantly and Suzuki tried again, "Moriko-chan, it is just a story... So you need to let it go, okay? Moriko-chan..."

"A-Akemi-chan, honestly yourself! I don't have to take this sort of garbage from Yuki-chan...!"

"M-Mori-pon, the story has nothing on my truthful view of you, I swear... Plus... You're not exactly the only person that I made into an antagonist, so there's really nothing that I have against you personally, it's just uh..." Yuki fiddled with her fingers rather awkwardly, not liking that now all of the girls (including Kurumi's rather suspicious raised-eyebrow stare) had their eyes on her thanks to that last matter of fact statement. She quickly snatched the book back, horribly flustered.

"P-Please just let me read this, alright?"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and soon all sigh in exasperation while Yuki looks a little confused instead. The card reveals to be an image of a chibi-styled Yuki gripping a gigantic feather pin while standing on top of an ink jar pressed against a sheet of white paper.)_

The black witch cleared her throat as she opened her notebook yet again, still not used to the others' undivided attention. Hazuki and Akemi both looked a little worried. Aiko and Onpu looked really interested. Moriko was still in a bad mood, of course. Doremi, Momoko, and Hana all appeared curious. Kurumi's lips simply pursed.

"R-Right... Um..." Yuki giggled to relieve some of the tenseness in the atmosphere with very little success. "I'll just continue where I had left off, and then I..."

* * *

"_I won't let you pass." Moriko made that clear, and the girls waited, Yuki steadily observing the situation. Yes, Moriko was too far up to harm, and Aiko had already tried hacking through the vines with little success... All it did was make the forest girl laugh at them._

"_Well, Yuki-chan," Onpu nudged her, smirking. "You have the Voice. Surely you can do something about this, can't you?"_

"_E-Eh? But Onpu-onee-sama, Saiki-kun says to never use the Voice if I have other options!"_

_Hazuki adjusted her glasses, the lenses gleaming suspiciously as they did, her sharp hazel eyes now completely serious. "Yuki-chan, there doesn't seem to be any other choice... I give you full permission to use that unique power of yours so just let it loose, alright?"_

_Yuki looked uneasily at Doremi and Hana, and the red head just nodded confidently, having complete faith in the maiden's abilities. Yuki's eyes sparkled and she soon nodded and walked forward, earning Moriko to perk up with an interested smirk._

"_Oh, and what exactly is it that you plan to do, young maiden? Do you really believe your powers can stop someone who is truly one with nature? No, it's obvious. You just have no chance and you're out of your out of your league and that is simply all there is to it."_

"_It that's what you truly believe then so be it, Moriko-chan! But I'm on a mission to save my queen and I'm not going to let you get in my way!" With that, Yuki shut her eyes tightly to focus, clutching her hand to her chest before letting it all out and singing out a high-pitched siren-like sound that took Moriko off guard, making her fall backwards as the vines retreated back to the grounds._

"_This is our chance to run now!" Aiko exclaimed and they all dashed forward, though Yuki still paused for a moment to bow in apology to the fallen green-haired girl before joining the rest of her friends._

"_Well, that could have gone better, right Moriko-chan?" a soft voice asked rather tentatively, making Moriko snap out of her daze and perk up in surprise, seeing another girl with long crystal-colored hair, glimmering purple and blue here and there like opals with sapphire blue eyes that were like a pair of jewels on her already angelic face. She offered her hand, which Moriko had taken without a single complaint though a slight grunt escaped her lips. "I'm sorry; I should have been there to help you... I didn't think that one girl would actually have the Voice ability..."_

"_No, it's my fault for underestimating them, Akemi-chan." Moriko dusted herself off before taking the crystal girl's chin, making her blush quite darkly. "How about you give them quite a show to make up for this embarrassing loss?"_

_Akemi could only nod, utterly embarrassed._

* * *

In the real world, Yuki was reading out peacefully, utterly oblivious to how Aiko and Onpu were trying to hold Moriko back from ripping up her notebook right then and there for making Akemi an antagonist as well.

Akemi herself sat there, not really sure what to think of it... But she was blushing heavily... Then again, wasn't that normal?

Ah, let's just move on since this isn't doing anything for the story itself.

* * *

"_Let's stop here for the time being to rest up! We're going to need it after all, everyone~!"_

"_Yes, Yuki-chan!"_

_Yuki smiled as she sat down beside the lake, removing her shoes and lifting her dress so that she could stick her feet in the water, sighing happily. "That really feels like something else..."_

"_You need to best be on yer guard still, Yuki-chan. After all, we still got dark magic users on our tails..." Aiko sheathed her sword with a sigh, leaning against one of the hard and thick oak trees. "We can't be caught vulnerable at a time and place like this 'an ya know that, don't ya Yuki-chan?"_

"_Ai-chan, give me some credit! I'm not so naïve to think that we won't be attacked at any possible time... You know that much about me, don't you?"_

_The blue-haired knight could only chuckle softly at that. "Yeah... I'm well aware of your slight maturity level. I don't underestimate my lady that much."_

"_I hope you wouldn't," the maiden fumed before huffing, folding her arms with a slight blush. "Sheesh..."_

_Aiko only laughed up until a new voice called out,_

"_Hey! What do you girls think you're doing? Don't you recognize a siren pond when you see one! Thank the lord that the last one died off quite a while ago... But that doesn't make the place any less dangerous!"_

_The girls all snapped their heads up in surprise as they spotted a blond male knight standing there with an orange-haired one and another turquoise-haired one._

_Hana immediately recognized them. "Y-You... You three are from the other castle under Akatsuki! Um, Fujio, Leon, and Tooru, right?"_

_The one known as Fujio smiled meekly and nodded while Tooru and Leon just grinned widely, the blond one strutting up to take Aiko's chin and lean in closely with a devilish look in his light blue eyes._

"_Heya. It's nice to meet you."_

_The blue knight blinked twice in surprise, flushing. "W-What the hell is this...? Ya come in unannounced and ya even dare to..."_

"_W-Wait, you work under Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi gasped out, blushing darkly at the mention of the prince from the other castle. "That's right... I think I've seen you before..."_

"_Hey, aren't you his girlfriend?" Tooru wondered, grinning rather cheekily. "You're the one he's trying to marry, right?"_

_At that, the pink maiden flushed even further. "P-Please, I am just..."_

"_And you're associated with Saiki-kun..." Fujio stated, looking straight at Yuki as she perked up in confusion. "He wants you, too..."_

"_My Saiki-kun...?"_

_However, before the conservation of strange sorts could go on, Onpu noticed something moving in the water and she blinked in confusion as it lifted, revealing the beautiful crystal girl known as Akemi as she looked at them with delicate, misleading sapphire eyes._

"_W-Who are you?" Hazuki stammered in surprise, the others turning to glance at her as well as Akemi blushed softly._

"_I-I'm here... to stop you of course..." Her voice was so whispery soft that one had to strain to hear it but they all took defense anyway as Leon slowly shook his head in disbelief. Lifting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath, the crystal girl locked gazes with every single one of them, freezing the girls all into place. "Alright..."_

"_I-I can't move..." Yuki gasped, unbelieving of what she was currently experiencing as Akemi walked forward, gulping._

_Then she began to sing softly in an unknown language, causing the trees to rustle and every single one of her victims to fall under her spell, completely unaware of the vines slowly circling their ankles and moving upwards to completely constrict them._

_But they were oblivious; they were all entranced by Akemi's voice and song of her own that was so much different from Yuki's but still so, so very lovely and beautiful._

_From the shadows, Moriko smirked. "We finally got them."_

_Then out of nowhere, an arrow shot out, and startled the crystal girl, causing her to snap out of focus with a yelp and in turn, breaking the spell on our heroines and heroes._

"_Akemi-chan!" Moriko gasped out only to have a dagger at her throat, causing her to freeze. "W-What is this?"_

"_If you treasure your life, I suggest that you don't move even a muscle," a clear voice directed as the forest girl glanced slowly at her, unable to do anything as the girls quickly circled Akemi. Her captor had blond hair in ringlets, almost lime green eyes glinting. "We're going to go out slowly and unless you want me to slit your throat, you will agree with me, forest gremlin."_

_Begrudgingly, Moriko agreed and they slowly stepped out, much to the surprise of Yuki and her group._

"_Who... Who are you?"_

_The blond girl smiled at them, still holding Moriko._

"_I'm Momoko, an adventurer from far off lands, sent here to stop the dark witch."_

"_O-Oh... Well, thank you, Momo-chan!"_

_Momoko grinned and shoved down Moriko, tying her wrists together, causing the forest girl to growl despite immediately faltering once she met the gaze of a sad and apologetic bound Akemi. She clicked her tongue only once._

"_...Okay. What do you want to know?"_

"_The dark temptress, for starters," Doremi stated, walking up with a frown on her face. "And what she's trying to pull with all these stunts..."_

"_Her name's Sayoko Kurumi-chan. She plans on bringing ruin and mayhem for all simply because... I don't know. She never told me or Akemi-chan. I just assumed the reason why was because she was bored."_

_The terrified Akemi quickly nodded in agreement. Yuki frowned, furrowing her brow._

"_So why are you helping her?"_

"_We were bored. Besides, she takes great care of flowers... just not the people." Moriko shrugged. "Conquest and rule sounded fun at the time so me and Akemi-chan were into it... But then she got interested in some strange prince with black hair, taking both him and his brother, making the queen all stricken and sick, and now we were just waiting for the fireworks, ya know?"_

"_SHE HAS MY SAIKI-KUN?" Yuki screamed in disbelief at the same time Doremi gasped in shock._

"_S-She has Akatsuki-kun too? How could she?"_

"_Oh yes, about that... That was the reason why we were out in the first place..." Leon stated in remembrance, earning Aiko to smack him across the back of his head, earning a yelp. "Hey, easy! We were going to mention that eventually alright? Don't get so mad!"_

"_The two boys that Yuki-chan and Doremi-chan love are in danger and at the mercy of an evil and wicked witch... How could we not get mad?" Onpu shot back to an uneasy Tooru, making him squirm a bit with a blush._

"_S-Sorry..."_

"_Sorry doesn't help Saiki-kun OR Akatsuki-kun!" Hazuki stated before quickly turning to the two henchmen, frowning. "Please... Do you know where Kurumi-chan even is?"_

"_Just over yonder, you can't really miss it." Moriko yawned. "Now please let us go. Akemi-chan and I need to rest from the rough day we had from messing around with you all so much. Getting threatened and interrogated takes a lot more out of you than you would believe."_

"_Wait, how do we know you won't attack us?" Hana asked, cocking her head to the side in understandable curiosity. "Hana-chan doubts Moriko will leave us all alone just like that."_

"_Well believe it. You threatened Akemi-chan and that's reason enough for me to not push my luck." Akemi shamefully flushed, eyes glimmering in humiliation. "We'll just be on our way, okay?"_

"_Okay. There's no real purpose behind keeping you two hostages for us anyway." Yuki snapped her fingers and the two girls were automatically released, the two of them instantly clinging to one another. "Alright everyone, let's get going."_

_The heroes and heroines all agreed and they were all well on their way to the final battle._

* * *

Kurumi blinked repeatedly and indignantly. She was like that for several minutes before Hazuki waved her hand in front of the gray witch's eyes with a sigh.

"Oh no... Kurumi-chan's in shock..." Fujiwara's gaze flickered to where Moriko was fuming with Akemi tenderly and softly consoling her and the orange witch shook her head. "Oh dear..."

Yuki looked around once, and got back eagerly to her story.

All was well for the most part.

* * *

"_So you defeated both the girl of forests and the girl of crystals? My, you're much more resourceful than I thought you'd be, Yuki-chan."_

_Yuki gulped at the sight of the dark temptress at last, and wow... It was true that she was beautiful, with lush black hair and shining brown eyes that were like the moon high in the sky. She was dazzling, almost, like the stars and her smile was just so totally evil that it sent chills down all of the entire group's spines._

"_W-Where are Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun?" Doremi instantly demanded with her face flushed. "Give them back to us, Kurumi-chan!"_

"_Hmm... No." Kurumi beamed evilly. "I need to take over this kingdom, so I'm starting with the twin princes... They're rather cute, aren't they? I think I may just keep both of them as my personal pets when I'm done with all of this... You know, the black-haired one is especially cute..."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"_

_Everyone stared in shock at Yuki's outburst as she shook once and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head firmly and resolutely. "I-I'm not going to allow any harm whatsoever of any kind come to my beloved Saiki-kun! Leave him out of this right now, Kurumi-chan, or else we'll have to fight you...! Not just for Saiki-kun and for Akatsuki-kun, but for our beloved queen as well! We definitely won't lost, not to the likes of you, so you best better prepare yourself right now, dark temptress!"_

_The so-called dark temptress only smirked and nodded, bowing elegantly only once. "I look forward to our fight, sweet little mademoiselle. Let's hope you can do more than just spout out pretty words."_

_Yuki frowned and just like that, the final battle had already begun._

_Of course..._

(In reality, Shinoya Yuki herself was at the point where she had no idea what she was even writing, so she just scribbled in some garbage here and there, consulted a dictionary on what words would sound really smart if used here or there, and then she started drawing squiggly characters that resembled her and Saiki, giggling all the while.)

"_Freeze, Kurumi-chan!" Momoko exclaimed, shooting arrows at the temptress only for her to smirk and produce a force field to deflect the blows, laughing all the while. "Oh no..."_

"_You'll have to try harder than that to defeat me, little adventurer girl from far off lands."_

_Leon growled and was about to charge when Aiko quickly shot her arm out to stop him, shaking her head. "No, Leon-kun, our weapons won't do against a dark temptress like Kurumi-chan, alright? We need to think a bit harder than that, and a bit more creatively."_

"_Creatively?" the blond knight repeated in confusion, cocking his head to the side as he spoke again (in English) by the way), "How are we going to do that, Ai-chan?"_

"_She has magical powers, doesn't she?" Onpu quickly cut in, grabbing Yuki's arm. "Your voice, Yuki-chan! That's the only leverage we have in this battle so you're our only hope! Use your voice and save everyone!"_

_Stricken, Yuki looked at Hazuki who shook her head sadly. "Yuki-chan. This is an issue... But you need to follow your heart right now... so what is more important to you? Is it orders that were given or Saiki-kun's sake?"_

_Yuki's eyes widened and she understood in a heartbeat, nodding as she turned to face off against Kurumi, taking a deep breath. "You better best be ready for this, Kurumi-chan, because it is really something you've probably never seen before..."_

_With that, she sang loudly, sending out all sorts of sound waves and shockwaves, causing her friends to cover their ears while the dark temptress screeched in disbelief._

"_I-Impossible...! I can't be defeated... not like this...!"_

_But she was defeated, her fading away as everything Kurumi had conjured up fell apart all around them, much to their surprise._

"_Amazing... Yuki-chan's made rather quick work of her so unexpectedly..." Fujio noted softly before perking up, Doremi gasping and rushing forward._

"_AKATSUKI-KUN!" she screamed as she jumped forward and hugged the elder prince tightly in her arms, shaking. "Oh thank goodness... Thank goodness you're alright, my dear beloved Akatsuki-kun... I-I'm so relieved that you're alright after all..."_

_Yuki blinked in response to the scene and soon walked up to Saiki as well, parting the hair from his eyes as he awaked slowly in confusion before smiling softly at the black witch who beamed brightly._

"_Good morning, my prince."_

* * *

"And then they returned to the kingdom where all was well, Yuki and Saiki-kun's marriage combined their kingdoms, followed by Doremi-chan and Akatsuki-kun, and Leon-kun and Ai-chan worked together until the end of time as surely, but slowly love bloomed for all of them, and they all lived _happily ever after_!"

Yuki shut the journal proudly, eyes sparkling in expectation. "So? How is it?"

The rest of the girls hesitated, and Moriko was still ticked but (somewhat) calm by this point.

"I-I know it's not good but..." the black witch blushed, squirming a bit. "U-Um... I really did try, everyone!"

"Next time..." Kurumi smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Don't make me the main antagonist, alright? Other than that, it was pretty good for your first story writing experience. If you become an author, well..."

"It was nice. Though more could have happened." Onpu giggled happily. "Way to go, Yuki-chan. You wrote a semi-decent story."

At that, Shinoya beamed in relief. "T-That's great, onee-sama! Thank you so much!"

"I hope Akatsuki-kun and I will still end up together in real life... Being married to him sounds like so much fun..." Doremi sighed happily, already imagining the wedding, clearly. "That would just be so wonderful... I'd love having a married life like that with him like that..."

_Ah, I would really like something like that to happen... Whether or not, it would be really nice even if it's pretty much impossible... It would be nice..._

"Just one more thin' for me, Yuki-chan..." Aiko stated before groaning in exasperation. "Next time, don't pair me up with Leon-kun like that, alright?"

"Eh? But you two work so well together so I thought it would be fine, er..."

The blond soon shook her head and nodding. "Alright, Ai-chan... I'll try my hardest not to..."

"I'm an adventurer from far off lands..." Momoko was all starry-eyed, sighing happily. "That just sounds really cool... Maybe I should go on an awesome adventure someday... It might be a lot of fun, you know?"

"I... I don't think I could be a siren though..." Akemi stated, blushing heavily as she always did. "I-It sounds like it requires too much confidence..."

"Pfft. Akemi-chan, you're much more beautiful than any siren! But it'll be a few million or billion or whatever years before you're evil! That's a fact for sure, Akemi-chan, and you should know that!" Moriko declared hotly, growling as she fumed irritably. "I can't believe Yuki-chan would even think about making my dear Akemi-chan a villain like that...!"

"It's alright... I actually didn't mind... It was a very interesting side of me that I never expected to hear about. It's very strange, but I like it a little..."

"Akemi-chan, you're not thinking of turning evil on us are you?"

"O-Of course not, Moriko-chan!"

"So are you going to show Nobu-chan and Miho-chan your story, Yuki-chan?" Hazuki asked in curiosity, only for the black witch to nod repeatedly. "Do you need moral support or something with you?"

"What? No way, I'll be fine, Hazuki-chan!"

* * *

"Here's the story, Nobu-chan! Please tell me what you think about it when you're done!"

Nobuko took the journey, beaming. "Thanks Yuki-chan, I'll be sure to! This is great~!"

Yuki smiled and nodded, noticing Miho staring at her a little oddly and she flashed the brunette a grin, making her blush and quickly look down. _I wonder what's going to happen... I know reality is not like fantasy in the slightest, but still..._

"I-I'll wait then! See ya soon, Nobu-chan, Miho-chan!"

"Bye-bye, Yuki-chan!"

The black witch waved and quickly shut the door on her way out before just giggling to herself. _Man, I'm really excited! I may never be an actual fantasy heroine, but if things like that actually happen and bring Saiki-kun and I closer... That would be very nice!_

"Oh, bon jour mon ami! It's good to see you in good health!"

"Kurumi-chan! Hi! How are you!" Shinoya beamed as widely as she could as the gray witch ran up to greet her. "I just gave my story to Nobu-chan, so if you wanted to look over it one more time, you're a little late..."

"No, that's not it. I was wondering something, um... Why did you make me the main antagonist? You don't think that I'll steal Saiki-kun away from you, do you?"

"N-No way, Kurumi-chan! Saiki-kun's mine and I won't allow that to happen!" Yuki blushed. "I-I won't... I won't let you steal him away so it's not something that I'm worried about and I... Um..."

"No worries... I'm not interested in Saiki-kun anyway... But if that time ever does come... You better prepare yourself, my dear Yuki-chan~!" With that Sayoko skipped off. "Adieu, my dear ami~!"

"See you!" Yuki exclaimed in return before snapping up and chasing after her, clearly irritated. "WAIT, KURUMI-CHAN, YOU WOULDN'T DARE! Don't you DARE even TRY to seduce my Saiki-kun! I won't allow that to happen, Kurumi-chan! KURUMI-CHAN! Are you listening to me? I'm really serious here! I am! I really am!"

"Oh Yuki-chan, you really are just too cute~! There's an advantage to that, Yuki-chan."

"KURUMI-CHAN, YOU EVIL _TEMPTRESS!_!"

"Catch me if you can, fantasy heroine!"

"_HOLD UP_!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Hana: Wah~! Kazuki's so cool! Hana-chan really likes Kazuki-kun!]_

_Momoko: He's smart, but he's still very much a child at times, especially towards Akio-kun... I've noticed that but still, um..._

_Yuki: He's nothing but trouble, and Saiki-kun doesn't like that..._

_Aiko: Eh? Is _that_ the only reason why yer complainin'? Say your own opinion for once, Yuki-chan!_

_Yuki: I-It's not that...!_

_Doremi: Eh? Then what is it?_

_Yuki: Um..._

_Hazuki: Well, Kazuki-kun seems to be getting in more trouble..._

_Onpu: Do you think it's for more attention?_

_Moriko: Huh? Well, it's certainly very possible..._

_Akemi: I feel sorry for him... Kazuki-kun must have a lot on his shoulders..._

_Kurumi: I noticed that actually._

_Yuki: What? What?_

_Hana: Kazuki..._

_Yuki: H-Huh?_

_Rest of the Ojamajos: You really don't understand it, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: No, I don't~!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "The Child Inside Playing Strong!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	23. The Child Inside Playing Strong!

_When you're younger and much more innocent, your number one fear could be anything from the dark or being left all alone... I think the worst fear that you can't get over though, is the fear of growing up. Eternal youth doesn't exist, or it hasn't been found yet, and growing up is just a part of life, isn't it?_

Yuki sighs with her hands on her knees as she watches two kids, a little boy and a girl with ponytails framing her face, playing together in the park. The boy runs and laughs while the girl, his sister she can only assume, trips while trying to follow him and ends up crying.

"Children really are innocent... But that certainly doesn't stop them from being capable of saying and doing cruel things..." The black witch hugs her knees close, still keeping her gaze on the duo. "Where's the fine line between right and wrong when you're younger anyway?"

The girl keeps crying until the boy approaches her and just laughs even louder, pointing a pudgy finger at her and making her perk up with watery auburn-colored eyes until she tackles him and they start wrestling in the ground.

_No matter how you look at it, there's no hidden under-lying meaning between the things kids do. I wonder when it is exactly that the whole maturity thing kicks in and we all realize that we're not kids anymore..._

The blond perks up when the fight ends with both kids exhausted, the two of them lying down with the girl supporting her head on her brother's stomach, both panting. The little girl then checks to see if her brother is alright and he weakly grins and gets up, patting his sister's head affectionately, earning her rosy cheeks to color as she laughs brightly.

Yuki blinks twice in slight surprise and cocks her head to the side in confusion, shrugging. "I swear, why are all little kids so real strange...? It just doesn't make much sense... But isn't this really the only point in life where things like this can happen really easily? I'm just not sure in the slightest... Mou..."

The girl helps her brother up and he soon flushes, appearing to struggle with saying something for a bit, confusing his sister as she pats his cheek affectionately and innocently, making him shout out an apology, much to the tiny girl's surprise. He blushes even darker as there's silence and no response from his sibling up until she tackles him to the ground in a hug.

Shinoya's eyes sparkled at the sight as if she finally realized something.

_Actually, maturity is just needed to get by on some situations, isn't it? I'm almost amazed... That doesn't change even when you are a certain age... because it appears that even little kids can be really mature sometimes... I guess it's just retribution for the ugly things adults can do..._

She then smiles brightly and sighs, eyes softening as she continues to watch the two particular children.

"Life really can be beautiful at times..."

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

I guess it could count as a bit of a continuation of the lesson learned in the seventeenth chapter but in reality, I'm not even sure. Either way, we're on the twenty third with seven more chapters... I hope I can get them all written soon... That would be great~!

Then I can get to work on the Mystery of the Majoshikons and hopefully this story will be finished quickly! I want it to be anyway... before I finish high school or something.

In that case, I better get my rear into gear. All witty rhyming aside, let's get this started!

Another classmate chapter? Oh, how many of these will we have? Actually no, it's more Kazuki based... I like Kazuki-kun... I wonder if he'd be a popular character in real life... I'm a little worried because if he's not, that will make me sad...

By the way, the lullaby that Yuki sings in this episode is 'Dango Daikazoku' by Chata. It's really cute and really recommended for people who are suckers for the sappy children songs. Smiles~

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_The Child Inside Playing Strong!_

_Lesson: Going up and learning maturity is life and will help you get by, won't it? Didn't we already mention this? Well, that's a fact and there's more to it: reverting back to dependable won't solve your troubles. Sometimes, you just need to be a grown-up to face the facts._

"The one who did everything is the maid! _She_ hid the ruby and stole all that money!"

"Wrong." Sighing and shaking her head, Doremi smiled sadly. "It was actually the farmer."

"N-No way...!" Yuki looked devastated and she groaned, folding her arms with a huff. "A-And I was just so sure of it..."

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, i-it was a little difficult after all so you don't have to be so depressed..." Akemi smiled as comfortingly as she could though it was twitching on her face and she looked like she was about to cry with how anxious she was in her attempt at 'consoling' the blond. "U-Um, I thought that it was the maid too, so you don't have to be all depressed..."

"Give me a break. It was way too obvious that the maid was being framed the entire time," huffing, Moriko smacked the crystal witch lightly on the shoulder, earning a soft yelp. "It's no good at all to lie to someone just to make them feel better and you should know that, Akemi-chan."

"R-Right... Um... I'm sorry, Moriko-chan... I'm really sorry, Yuki-chan."

"What? Don't apologize just because I couldn't figure it out... that has nothing to do with you, Akemi-chan, and you should know that." Yuki waved her finger at the shy dancer girl in a rather scolding manner. "The only one at fault is me and it's not that big of a deal! All it really means is that I should mark out 'detective' on the list of possible careers for me."

Onpu had to giggle at that, earning the black witch to snap up and instantly blush, imaginary hearts floating about. "That's very well said, Yuki-chan. Bravo."

"I-I... Ah... T-Thank you so much for saying that, Onpu-onee-sama! I just do what I can after all!" The blond giggled, swooning still over the pop idol. "Many, many thanks~ miiii~"

"Oh, it's nothing, Yuki-chan." The purple witch beamed. "I'll do anything for my cute, self-proclaimed number one fan."

"I'm not proclaiming it, I'm stating a fact! I swear on my special edition Segawa Onpu-chan Fanclub card with the promising number of four, like the Four Noble Truths!"

"There are some things that you need to refrain from bringing up, Yuki-chan. But you don't have to worry... we all believe you anyway, right?" Momoko grinned rather widely. "After all, no one loves Onpu-chan like Yuki-chan does, right?"

"Of course! For Onpu-onee-sama, I'll thread through blizzards and swallow a hundred scallops!" Yuki declared passionately, stars in her eyes. "And I'll pick feathers off of the phoenix and even climb up Fuji-san... the mountain I mean!"

"And what would you do for Saiki-kun exactly?" Kurumi asked in interest, entwining her fingers together and allowing an easy smile to slip across her lips. "Hmm?"

"Uh..." This question had the black witch perk up in surprise, brown eyes wide and blank before slowly turning to the gray witch, frowning slightly. "I... I would do whatever Saiki-kun asks of me and whatever is necessary for Saiki-kun... I would do a lot of things for Saiki-kun; I would even commit the ultimate sin of betrayal..."

"Dante said that, didn't he? I'm impressed that you even know that work, Yuki-chan... It's Italian after all," Sayoko smiled widely. "Wow, and Italy was such a beautiful place too, especially Florence and Sicily... It was just so rich with artistic culture like France that I was almost envious..."

"Every country has its selling points, but that has nothing to do with it. The Divine Comedy, er Commedia I think was the original name, was a story Saiki-kun liked to read, so I read through it a few times to get a grasp on the things that Saiki-kun liked..." Yuki folded her arms, holding herself together as she bowed her head rather sadly. "I've read so many strange things on Saiki-kun's sake... From the Iliad to Othello to even that German war story... Not just European works, but that American story about the Chicago World Exposition..." (**1**)

That mentioning of her home country made Momoko perk up in confusion. "The what?"

"Um, never mind, Momo-chan." The black witch quickly waved her hand with a laugh. "It was nothing; just forget about it, alright?"

The yellow witch blinked twice, still blatantly lost. "Um… Alright…"

_Maybe I should look back into American History… I haven't studied that in a while…_

"A-Anyway, we're off subject right now and we really need to stop getting so away from tangent…"

"The term is getting 'off-tangent', Yuki-chan," Hazuki corrected her quickly, earning Aiko to just giggle. "Your grammar really needs to be fixed, Yuki-chan, or else no one will understand what you're trying to say and everyone will be all confused…"

"Ya can already do enough of that all on yer own without even needin' to speak," the blue witch added with a wide grin, winking. "Just get yer thoughts together before ya decide to start talkin', alright Yuki-chan?"

"Whatever you say, Ai-yan… But wait a minute…" the black witch looked around in confusion, noticing that there was only nine of the girls present in the room and not ten. "Hey, did anyone see Hana-chan today or is she in her room right now? Because I don't see her anywhere…"

"Hana-chan? Oh, she's shopping with Majorika right now… Since Majorika's in her witch form again, she's able to do all the shopping without us…" Doremi's smile twitched and she laughed a little. "Poppu still can't get used to it… Though actually, Poppu hasn't even had enough time to go to the Mahou-Dou lately and I haven't been able to tell her that we were able to remodel…"

"What? But I want your cute little sister to join us, Doremi-chan! If I don't get to know her enough in person, I won't be able to take her home~!" Yuki whined, squirming quite a bit here and there. "That's just unfair or is this some other way of telling me what an unlucky yet still cute witch apprentice I am? So not cool!"

"Oh Yuki-chan…" the other girls sighed just as a bell above the door rang, indicating that someone had come in. "Oh?"

"Sorry, the Mahou-Dou isn't open right now, can you please come again later?" Yuki asked the person who came in, only to perk up in surprise and confusion. "Hey, haven't I met you somewhere before? We're in the same grade at Misora Junior High, right?"

The boy perked up, having dark brown eyes and almost reddish-brown coppery hair. "Oh yeah, you're Shinoya, right? I'm friends with Nishimura…"

"Oh, a friend of Nishimura-kun! Are you friends with Rika-chan or Erizawa-kun?"

"Erizawa."

"He's treating Kotone-chan right, right? Because if he's not, please tell me so that I can talk to him!" Yuki beamed as innocently as she could, though there was still a dark aura going on suggesting that she'd do more than just 'talk' to Yuta if he was mistreating Tsukino. "I sure hope he's not making her cry again…"

"Don't worry, he isn't." the young male laughed a little. "Um, I'm in Class 1-B… Kanaga…"

"Kanaga Mitsuo-kun!" Momoko cried out, the other girls entering the scene as the yellow witch looked quite surprised. "What are you here for? Did you want to buy something?"

"Yeah, I heard from Sasaki-kun that they got great jewelry… I was hoping to get something for my mom…

Her birthday's next Sunday so I was hoping if I got something from her, uh…" Kanaga smiled a bit sheepishly and boyishly. "Would you have anything with a 'spell' on it that lessens stress? She's been having a lot of it since her job's not going too well… Maybe you could add just an extra something so that her boss doesn't fire her? She really has been working hard, ya know, and I don't want to see her life go anymore downhill than it already has… That wouldn't be fair to okaa-san at all…"

"Um… I have a doll that may do that…" Shinoya mused a bit in interest. "Tell me, does your okaa-san like any mythological female? Or maybe a favorite animal… that would do as well."

"She… She loves angels and doves. Would you have something like that?" He tilted his head to the side in an inquiry and Yuki nodded, smiling.

"Just wait one minute, Kanaga-kun." With that, the black witch rushed off to grab one of her handmade dolls of a brunette mini-angel, taking a colorful friendship bead bracelet that Hana had made and slipping it over the doll's neck, her grin widening. "There we are."

She returned to Mitsuo and handed it over. "There! This chibi-tenshi ensures hope and happiness! It's a way to count the blessings and costs for a discount of twelve hundred yen!"

"Really? Okay, yeah, thanks... this is perfect." Grinning so widely that his face might have split, Mitsuo took out the money, allowing the blond to quickly type up a receipt at the cash register. "Can you add a bow or is that extra, Shinoya?"

"Mm, no not really..." Discreetly placing some of her money to pay for the extra, Yuki tied a red ribbon on top of the angel's head like a headband, handing it over to Kanaga. "Here you are. Please come again, Kanaga-kun."

"Thanks a lot!" He took it graciously and bowed, quickly heading out though not before waving like crazy with a wide, stupid grin. The other Ojamajos crowded around the black witch, making her flinch.

"I-I'm paying for the extra stuff, so don't tell Majorika about it alright? I don't want her to scold me..."

"That was very nice of you, Yuki-chan... So we're a little surprised..." Moriko grinned widely. "That must have been the first time you did something without thinking of Saiki-kun once... Unless, of course, you were trying to be an ideal girl so you were teaching yourself charity for him... But I won't believe that."

"The doll itself was a eleven hundred yen... The bracelet on the other hand cost four hundred." Hazuki smiled sadly. "Majorika would throw a fit if she found out you were making up random discounts that she never authorized..."

"But look, I already said that I would pay for the extra stuff... so there's no real issue here other then the fact that I no longer have that few extra hundred yen I planned on buying some of Hiromi-nee-san's cakes with..." Dejected, the black witch patted her now empty pockets with a sigh. "Oh well, okaa-san said that if I didn't lay off the cakes, one of these days, I'd get really obese and Saiki-kun wouldn't like that degree of unhealthiness at all... Of all the seven sins, Saiki-kun despises gluttony the most..."

"He hates it more so than greed or sloth? And here I thought that troubled young man was all about diligence and charity... I mean, hence Yuki-chan being so charitable without even thinking twice." Kurumi folded her arms with a laugh, though secretly, she was just as troubled at the idea of too much weight... of course, not to the extent where she was close to becoming an anorexic where she denied any food whatsoever quite a while ago... but she still needed to watch what she ate. "What about patience? He's always going on about that, too... The only thing we don't have to worry about is chastity in this time and place. And the kindness is more than enough to go around, humility too... I think."

"Saiki-kun's as humble as he is pure... But he's always believed temperance is the most important... doesn't that tie in with patience though?" Yuki shrugged, smiling a bit sadly. "Saiki-kun has always been like that, though... It makes me wonder what exactly happened to all the understanding in the world..."

_Despite the fact that I know it's because I don't understand him at all... though that'll never take away from the fact that I will always love Saiki-kun mostly. That's what unconditional love is supposed to be, right?_

"Either way, it was very charitable and kind of Yuki-chan to assist Kanaga-kun the way she did," Akemi smiled softly though it faltered on her face as she remembered a few none too pleasant things about the last so-called kind friend she had. "I agree with her though, temperance and patience will keep us from doing things that we regret..."

"True, true... Hear that, Moriko-chan? Ya need to be more patient and temperate." Aiko elbowed the florist with a wide grin, earning her to scowl. "Of course, I may need to learn a bit of temperance myself..."

"A little bit, really? You pretty much kicked Leon-kun into the pool during swimming practice because he decided to bother you! I would know! I could see it from the window!" Moriko huffed, hands on her waist in irritation. "We're growing off the same branch, Ai-chan... We're not really that much different as you or anyone else may think, you know..."

At that, the blue witch simply beamed. "Yeah, I know that, Moriko-chan. Don't think that I don't for even a moment, alright? Heh-heh..."

At that, the green witch slowly smirked, raising an eyebrow in mock doubt. "Whatever you say, Ai-chan... whatever you say."

"I'm tired and I'm going outside."

"Huh?" Everyone turned in shock towards the black witch who was heading for the door, pushing it open and glancing back witch a childish pout on her adorable features.

"Waiting around is boring and I'm finding myself needing some nice and super fresh air. I'll be back within an hour, if more, feel free to either assume the worse or that I found Saiki-kun. Bye-bye!"

With that, she shut the door on her way out, and the rest of the girls all groaned in exasperation.

"Yuki-chan really is something else, isn't she?" Doremi wondered. "It's almost impossible to describe what she's really like..."

"Ah, that's because our dear Yuki-chan is indescribable with a few sugary words," Kurumi stated, and they all just agreed because really, Shinoya Yuki was indeed a rather strange eccentric with rather strange tendencies.

Could it really be helped though? No, not at all.

* * *

"Dango... dango... dango... dango... dango daikazoku." Yuki skipped in her step, muttering the words once again. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku..."

She jumped onto a new square of concrete, grinning as she did. "Now there's a song to lighten up my mood when I need to! Okaa-san sang it to me all the time when I was younger and I still love it~! Not as much as I love Saiki-kun~!"

Then, the black witch started singing into the sky, _"Oh, how I love sweets, sweets, sweets! Though not as much as Saiki-kun, Saiki-kun, Saiki-kun! I'd have Saiki-kun over a chocolate fountain and candy mountains~! Because that's how much I love him~!"_

People started staring but she remained oblivious, happily skipping and happily continuing her song. _"Of course there are times where he treats me badly, but rather than having him not there at all, I'll take it gladly! Because that's right, I am madly! Madly in love with my Saiki-kun~!"_

"Mom, who's 'Saiki-kun'? By the sound of the song, it must be a very amazing person, right?" one girl asked her mother, tugging on her dress as the blond girl bounced past them. Said mother just sighed.

"Don't ask and don't make eye contact, sweetheart."

"_Saiki-kun is really sweet so being with him is like a treat! He and I don't get along as much as I would like, but for him, I'll still sing a song~!"_

Shinoya hummed brightly, curls bouncing the entire world before she curiously glanced back and forth. "Man, Misora, this town really is just so peaceful... Despite being near Tokyo, it has a really relaxing atmosphere that I never really felt before back in America... It's so nice... I like it a lot, though not as much as Saiki-kun~! As always~!"

"Yuki-chan? Oh hey, Yuki-chan! You are Shinoya Yuki-chan, right?"

"Huh? Oh..." Yuki perked up in surprise as she spotted the familiar face running towards her, smiling brightly and cheerfully. "K-Kazuki-kun! Man, now this is a weird coincidence, isn't it?"

"Well, I'll certainly say... I didn't expect to see you here at all you know..." Sasaki beamed his boy next door grin and the black witch returned it good-naturedly. "I was more or less hoping to run into Hana-chan though..."

"Un. Uh, same here. Hana-chan's shopping with Majorika right now and I was kind of hoping that we'd see each other, so... Are you doing some shopping of your own for Majoren, Kazuki-kun?"

"Yes, ah... Majoren-san has been feeling rather tired lately, so I'm getting extra blankets and everything for her... It's the least I could do, considering how much she takes care of all of us without a single word of complaint..." the navy-haired youth smiled softly at the thought of their grandmotherly like figure. "I want to do anything I can if it means helping Majoren-san..."

"Okay. Walk with me, talk with me, Kazuki-kun." Yuki walked along ahead, Kazuki trailing after her. "You already said once before that you'd do anything for Akio-kun... But ah, forgive my curiosity... I heard somewhere (at least, I think I did, I don't really remember) that all of your parents, um... Well, that is to say that I heard that they had... Wow. How do I put this without sounding really bad? Uh, I think what I mean is..."

"My dear parents perished in a fire along with Akio-kun's. We still knew each other back then, thank you very much. Kazuo-kun and Naoki-kun got together in some orphanage and from what I can tell, Kazuo-kun was the sole survivor of some car accident and Naoki-kun was just abandoned by both of them when he was really young..."

"Perished? Accident? _Abandoned_? Are you serious, Kazuki-kun? Uh, given, I was abandoned too, but..." Yuki shut her mouth when Sasaki stared at her with a renewed sense of curiosity. "B-But I still have overbearing foster parents nonetheless! I've been putting off formal adoption for like, years... or rather, they have as well, but for all I know, they could have signed those papers behind my back though I myself am not all that sure at all... I never angst about it, or feel sorry for myself... Because really, my meeting with Saiki-kun was enough of a blessing to allow me to get over every single tragedy I went through... and Majoren taught me magic, and because of that magic, I not only met Saiki-kun as I said, but I got to know so many interesting and amazing people that I never would have known otherwise..."

"Right... Majoren mentioned you time and time again, though believe it or not, those wonderful accidents happened only a few years ago. Or, mine and Akio-kun's did... Naoki-kun and Kazuo-kun were alone together a lot longer... They don't like to talk about, as I said... So I don't really know THAT much about it..."

_That's right... I turned Majoren back to normal before the curse was even lifted by Doremi-chan and the others... But how long ago was that? Four? Three years? Either way, I left Majoren to follow Saiki-kun, and I..._

Images of her witch crystal shattering flashed through the black witch's mind and she frowned, sighing softly.

_I really do have it way too easy... Sometimes, it's just too much at times..._

"Yuki-chan?" Kazuki stopped in step, frowning a bit and pouting slightly. "I really shouldn't have told you any of that... Please keep it a secret from the other girls, alright? Or life story isn't meant to be known and remembered by anyone you know... It's just our personal business and family matters and no one else..."

"I-I understand! Believe me, I'm very good at keeping secrets so you don't have to worry at all, so it's alright, K-Kazuki-kun... Saki-kun!"

"...Saki?"

"T-To make my promise, I'll call Kazuki-kun 'Saki-kun', from Sasaki Kazuki. Akio-kun is Kiyo-kun to me sometimes so I think another nickname won't really make a difference, I think... At least, isn't that how things are supposed to work? Who knows?" Yuki folded her arms, frowning as well as she tried to think. "You're a prodigy too, right? Why... You could be in actual high school if you wanted to be! Saiki-kun only stays for Akatsuki-kun... Do you stay for your friends as well, Kazuki-kun?"

"It's partially that and the fact that I don't want to force my childhood so quickly! That just wouldn't be right at all, Yuki-chan..." Sighing, Sasaki waved his finger. "For your information, being stuck in the same class with a bunch of high school students much older than I would be nothing but a bother and I wouldn't enjoy any of it at all."

"Are you sure? School is just so boring and I'd like to get through it as soon as possible... Given though, I want to stay the most with Saiki-kun because Saiki-kun is the one I love most..." The black witch tilted her head back and forth. "Then again, Saiki-kun's always telling me to grow up and mature quickly."

"Really? No! As we're children still, we need to enjoy our childhood the best that we can, Yuki-chan! There's no doubt about that because if we grow up too quickly, the simplest moments of happiness will be out of our reach! I don't want to mature quickly and become an adult... An adult is in a world where it's every man for himself and I don't want to leave Akio-kun!" The navy-haired wizard huffed defiantly, folding his arms and shaking his head back and forth. "And as troublesome Kazuo-kun and Naoki-kun are, I don't want to leave those two alone either... They'd like, set the town on fire with how irresponsible Naoki-kun can be..."

"Naoki-kun irresponsible? Is that really so? But while being a child is important, isn't maturity important as well?"

"Ah, I'll just leave that to Akio-kun..." Kazuki looked back and forth in confusion. "But... I have heard that from somewhere once before..."

"That's because it's the truth!" Yuki exclaimed before perking up in surprise. "Ha... Hana-chan..."

"Hana-chan?" The other boy quickly turned around, eyes sparkling as he spotted Hana laughing and carrying bags with a rather exasperated Majorika. Kazuki beamed at the sight of the white witch, rushing over brightly. "Hey, Hana-chan! Entertain me, entertain me!"

"Kazuki?" Makihatayama spun around and immediately smiled brightly as well, caramel eyes sparkling like glitter. "Kazuki! Hey, Kazuki!"

"Hana, this is not the time!" Majorika fumed as the Majokai princess quickly rushed up to Sasaki, giggling. "Oh, come now!"

"Sorry, Majorika... I'll take care of Hana-chan's work while she and Kazuki-kun play together..." Yuki walked up to the old green witch, taking the grocery bags that Hana had abandoned to go run over to Kazuki. "Um... Sorry. I was really curious so I decided to come and see how you and Hana-chan were doing..."

Then the black witch spotted Lala mewing rather happily in her cat form beside Majorika and the blond smiled slightly, laughing a bit. "And Lala, too... It's good to see you in good spirits~!"

"Hey, Yuki~!" Hana exclaimed. "Hana-chan and Kazuki are going to the arcade! Can you carry the groceries for Hana-chan? Hana-chan'll do the knitting when we get back to the Mahou-Dou so there's definitely no need to worry at all, Yuki~!"

"Well if Hani's going to use my own line against me then I guess I have no choice but to agree..." Shinoya smiled lightly, oblivious to how Majorika started sputtering as the older blond quickly nodded. "Feel free to do whatever you want, Hana-chan! Just return before nightfall alright?"

"Okay!" With that, the white witch rushed off, laughing all the way with her counterpart as Majorika bit onto her lip and even the white cat Lala looked worried now as well, much to Yuki's slight confusion.

"Um... Did I say something wrong, Majorika? Hana-chan deserves to enjoy herself every once in a while, doesn't she?"

"Yuki..." The former witch frog's voice was quiet, almost in a dreading sort of tone that confused the black with even more. "Are you aware of what this night is? That it's the night of the smiling moon?"

"Smiling moon?"

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and save for Yuki who looks rather sheepish and embarrassed, the rest of the girls appear to be smiling in exasperation. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki smiling bright and holding what appears to be Hana in baby form without a doubt.)_

"So Hana-chan turns back into her actual age on the night of the smiling moon? Wait, how is that even possible? Don't we access the Majokai on nights such as that?" Moriko frowned in slight dismay, raising an eyebrow as she tended some sunflowers, clicking her tongue disdainfully. "Why is it that no one told me about this before? You know that I have these flowers that glow really pretty under the moonlight reflected by the smiling moon! Now Hana-chan's going to be stuck as a baby when she's enjoying them! And you just don't appreciate things as much as you should when you're that young!"

"Moriko-chan, that's not really the issue here as touchin' as it is, an' that's not that bad, to be honest..." Aiko shrugged, sighing a bit as she did. "Hana-chan really does turn back into her actual form on nights like that so usually we keep as much of a close eye on her as possible, but..."

"We also promised Hana-chan that we'd give her more freedom so we can't exactly intervene in the middle of her little date with Kazuki-kun, can we?" Hazuki sighed, balancing her chin onto her hands as she sat in one of the stools with her elbows digging into her legs. "We just have to trust Hana-chan to return at the needed time... She's grown up now and I'm sure she'll return at the right time..."

"She'll have to. It's already afternoon." Kurumi looked out the window, her arms folded as she sighed rather lightly. "I sure hope that Hana-chan's doing alright out there..."

"She should be. We already taught her how to be responsible after all..." Momoko mused aloud, earning the gray witch to stare at her in slight interest, making Asuka giggle slightly. "What? It is the truth, Kurumi-chan so don't make such a weird face..."

"I just wish that someone already told me this! It's like we're putting off telling very important things to friends and in cases like that, what kind of friends are we exactly? It just bothers me to no end!" Yuki groaned, leaning against the walls and sliding down until she was sitting, eyes shut as she frowned, biting onto her lower lip as she did. "It's just not cool... It's not good at all, I mean~!"

"Oh, Yuki-chan..." Onpu smiled fondly, leaning down and patting the blond on top of her red bow, giggling gently. "Don't worry about it. We just forgot to tell you, right?"

"Don't act like such a baby yourself, Yuki-chan," Moriko huffed, earning Akemi to gasp softly in reprimand.

"Moriko-chan, you mustn't say such things!"

"And you mustn't butt into the conversation and immediately take a side without hearing my side of the conversation, Akemi-chan! 'Calm down', 'calm down'! Do you have any idea how _freaking_ irritating it is to hear that stupid phrase every _damn_ time you open your mouth? Frankly, all it does is piss me off even more so even when I _am_ calm. People are such idiots sometimes when not realizing the beauty of reverse psychology."

"I-I'm sorry, I was out of line..." The crystal witch bowed submissively and fearfully, shutting her eyes tightly as she shook, no doubt making Moriko feel instantly guilty as she groaned.

"Aw jeez, you'll be the death of me someday, Akemi-chan... Thank you for not being all sarcastic and mocking about it like some other people... It's that sort of helpless honesty that makes you much more different and much more likeable than those other people."

Akemi snapped up in surprise, blush darkening on her face as she bit onto the inside of her cheek, nodding rather sadly. "T-Thank you so much, Moriko-chan... You are... also much more different and likeable than those sort of people as well... because Moriko-chan always means what she says and that's good because people are always so joking nowadays that they can't realize how much their words hurt other people... That is the way the world can be at times and it's almost always a little unfair, so... so I just don't... like it as much as I like Moriko-chan..."

The green witch blinked and then she growled under her breath, flustered a bit herself. "You... You don't just say cute things like that to me without warning, Akemi-chan."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Now that's true foil for the tsundere Mori-pon and the yamato nadeshiko Aki-mai!" Yuki exclaimed while clapping, forgetting all about her supposed temporary depression and standing up, smiling widely at Onpu with sparkling and hopeful chocolate brown eyes. "Onpu-onee-sama, can we be like that someday too? I want to have a best friends forever ceremony..."

"You'd have to be willing to give up marriage to Saiki-kun first, so I doubt that you'd really want that for yourself, Yuki-chan. No offense."

"Ah, that's true... I can't give up Saiki-kun... Because my Sai-chi is my world and me, so giving up the world would be like giving up Saiki-kun so I can't give up the world... But doesn't that mean I can't give the world to Saiki-kun if he wanted to? Ah, the sediment may be there, but..."

"It's sentiment, Yuki-chan, not sediment. Sediment is what you plant a flower in." Kurumi corrected her quickly, laughing as she did. "Man, you are such a silly little girl... You're so silly, Yuki-chan..."

_She can be so cute sometimes... It's just astounding every other time it happens... All other times, it's just to be expected of Yuki-chan, isn't it?_

"Aw Kurumi-chan, I could have meant anything by that! Earth is filled with sediment, and it's filled with growth... Like, the secret of the universe lies in a worm... or was it that mouse I saw burying through the gardens last week? I guess the secrets of the universe aren't nearly as big as I thought they were... That's a bit of a shame, to be honest... I don't like it."

"Okay, mice are bad. You're supposed to chase them out with a frying pan when you see them."

"Mori-pon, relax. I was just joking about the mouse..."

"Don't chase them out with a frying pan!" Doremi exclaimed, waving her arms about in a bit of a tizzy. "For all you know, that mouse could be _ME_!" (**2**)

"Why would you be a mouse, Doremi-chan? Hamsters are much cuter, aren't they?" Yuki was a little confused and the pink witch shook her head back and forth, refusing to explain while everyone else (save for Momoko, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi who were all a little confused themselves as well) laughed a bit. "Man, you can be so weird at times yourself..."

"The sky's become orange. It's quite beautiful but a little worrisome..." Hazuki stated just as she perked up, noticing the clouds parting to form the smiling moon, only hardly visible in the sky. "Oh dear..."

"If Hana-chan hasn't returned yet, I'm going out!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing out before anyone could complain. "When I get back, I'll apologize for being so careless! Later, everyone!'

The black witch quickly shut the door on her way out and Aiko frowned.

"That Yuki-chan..."

* * *

"Thank you very much for spending time with me, Kazuki-kun, Hana-chan hopes that it will happen again real soon in the future!" Hana beamed brightly as Kazuki just nodded in agreement. The white witch soon waved good-bye cheerfully. "Now Hana-chan needs to just get home quickly!"

"Alright! Which way's the Mahou-Dou? I'd like to walk you home as well if I can help it, Hana-chan..."

"No, Hana-chan's fine! Besides, wasn't Kazuki doing something for Akio-kun before?"

"Darn... You're right. Man, saying Akio-kun will want to kill me afterwards will be more than just the understatement of the century..." Kazuki cursed under his breath but quickly turned to the white witch, pecking her cheek and rushing off. "I'll see you later then Hana-chan! Have fun and please enjoy life... but don't get into too much trouble!"

Hana stood there in shock, blushing a bit as she felt her cheek, frowning a bit. "Has Hana-chan... ever been kissed by a boy before? Why did that feel so weird?"

"H-Hana-chan! Hana-chan, there you are! Oh thank the sweet sugary heavens! HANA-CHAN!"

"Yuki-mama!" the Majokai princess exclaimed happily, beaming as she did, Yuki sprinting up to her before panting, utterly tired and exhausted, confusing the white witch a bit. "Um... Was Yuki running the entire time before getting here?"

"I... I got lost again... and... Oh man..." Yuki stood up, staring worriedly at the sky where the sun was already completely out of sight. "Oh crap... It's already getting dark..."

"Dark?" Makihatayama wondered before looking up, caramel eyes going wide with shock as she spotted the smiling moon there high in the sky, glimmering brighter than ever. "Oh... Oh dear..."

There was soon a bright light behind the black witch, taking her by surprise as she quickly spun around. "H-Hana-chan?"

Hana was on the ground in her baby form, her too big clothes hanging off her body as she sniffled, whining a bit. "M-Mama, this is really bad..."

Shocked, Yuki quickly knelt to the ground, thankful that there was no one else around to see this. "Oh... Oh screw my luck..."

* * *

"A thousand yen says Yuki-chan got lost along the way." Moriko stated lazily while Doremi gathered her coat, sighing heavily.

"I... I'll go after Yuki-chan... I'm really worried about her and Hana-chan..."

"Good luck... Jus' holler when ya need us!" Aiko exclaimed as the pink witch headed out before sighing heavily. "Man... I shoulda seen this coming..."

"Yuki-chan getting lost? Shouldn't we have all expected it? Directions never have been Yuki-chan's forte..." Onpu sighed, working on some kind of embroidery. "She still can't tell the difference between right and left..."

"Or up and down," Momoko added, adding frosting onto a cupcake. "Or over and under and the in between of all of it in general."

"Yuki-chan's like that..." Hazuki said with a slight slump and everyone sadly agreed.

"Well, at least we have Doremi-chan after her, though I am a little confused about a few things here and there, oui..." Kurumi thought for a moment, frowning. "Is it really that bad when Hana-chan reverts to her true form?"

* * *

"Crap just does not even cover this..." Yuki peeked from her hiding spot in some of the bushes, since it would be rather suspicious for her to just be walking around with a baby wearing too large clothing... especially when it was already dark _and_ nighttime. Heck, this was way past her curfew and thank the heavens her parents knew she'd be working late at the Mahou-Dou anyway.

"Yuki-mama... what are we gonna do?" Hana babbled in her baby speak, earning the black witch to flinch and shake her head with a grimace.

"Yeah, I don't know Hana-chan. Sorry." With that, the black witch sighed heavily and sat down, plopping the now baby white witch into her lap, much to her confusion as she blinked up at Shinoya with wide caramel sparkling eyes. "Aren't you tired...? I mean, it is getting late, isn't it?"

Hana tilted her head to the side, sucking on her thumb now as Yuki slowly smiled.

"If you had a rough day Hana-chan, I... I could sing you a lullaby if you want. Be warned though, it's probably going to be different from whatever onee-sama and Doremi-chan and the others used to sing to you..."

The toddler quickly beamed and that and nodded eagerly. The black witch couldn't help but giggle before pressing her close, her voice soon getting soft.

"_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku."_

Hana's eyes started to flutter and Yuki closed her eyes as well, her smile slowly widening.

"_yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango_

_Minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku"_

_("The mischievous roasted dumpling, the gentle bean jam dumpling_

_Put them all together to make a family of one hundred")_

As Hana was drifting away, Doremi ran up, panting, only to perk up in surprise as she spotted Yuki sitting there with the now sleeping white witch in her lap.

"_akachan danga ha itsumo shiawase no naka de_

_toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru"_

_("The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness_

_While the old dumpling just narrows his eyes,")_

Shinoya soon looked up with a slight smile just as the pink witch only a few yards always widened her eyes even further as Yuki smiled brightly.

"_nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo_

_machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo"_

_("The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring_

_They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star,")_

The black witch looked up at the moon, sighing softly.

"_usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama_

_ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"_

_("The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky_

_It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up.")_

"Where did you learn that, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki snapped up in surprise, looking at the pink witch in wonder as Doremi blinked in curiosity. "I... I've heard that a few times on television... but are you really supposed to sing it to Hana-chan? I thought you'd know the melody we'd sing to her from one of Onpu-chan's CDs..."

"What? That's the lullaby...? I thought it was something else, um... Was it, your small hands are like daffodils?"

"It's nemophila, Yuki-chan." Harukaze smiled a bit, seating herself by the black witch, giggling as she did. "I'm just amazed that you were able to come up with a song like that... Hana-chan really liked it and we may all have to start singing that song from now on... I wonder how Onpu-chan would react if something like that were to happen..."

"O-Onee-sama wouldn't mind that would she? I-I'll never sing again unless it's for Saiki-kun if she's really bothered!" The blond threw her head down, not even slightly stirring the sleeping toddler in her lap, unaware to the sad smile Doremi gave her, magenta eyes fairly adoring. "I... I really need to keep my mouth shut..."

"No, it's alright... Come on. We need to head back to the Mahou-Dou so everyone else don't have to worry anymore..."

"Okay." Yuki stood up and the two of them started walking back to the store together, only for the black witch to stop at the sight of the hospital, blinking in surprise as images of a sweet fragile brunette surrounded by white birds flashed over and over again in her mind. "Oh..."

"Yuki-chan?" Doremi turned back and snapped up in shock when she saw the blond's faraway look, her eyes blank as she sighed softly.

Then Hana's eyes popped open and she saw the sad look in the black witch's eyes as her expression turned almost rueful, and that's all it took for the baby to start crying almost immediately, earning the pink witch to rush forward and comfort her in the now shocked Shinoya girl's arms.

"H-Hana-chan, hey! Calm down!" Yuki exclaimed, still taken off guard as she rocked the white witch, groaning. "Man, you're so heavy and much more of a handful than I thought you were, Hana-chan... That's just so unbelievable, Hani... You know that? Really... What's with you anyway?"

Doremi could only laugh, confusing the black witch a bit.

"What is it, Doremi-chan?"

"H-Hana-chan... She's really worried about you too, Yuki-chan... That's why you can't really trouble yourself as much as you do..."

"_Huh_?"

* * *

"Well, I still wish I was given a pre-warning to something like this..." Yuki groaned as she watched Hana, still de-aged and everything, sleeping in her usual bed. "Or was I given one that I just ended up forgetting? Why does that sound so plausible? Is it because I'm just a naturally forgetful person, even when it comes to the actual mildly important things that go on..."

Sighing heavily, the black witch resigns to sitting beside the bed the white witch was snoozing in, staring up blankly at the ceiling with thoughtful brown eyes.

_I wonder... Kazuki-kun said that it was essential to stay young even as you're growing older... I wonder if he ever once had this in mind... In fact, I wonder if Hana-chan ever bothered to tell him about all this smiling moon business... But, are children supposed to be responsible as well? It's just so confusing and it's like that all a sudden, I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore..._

"Maybe, I'm just going crazy... But of course, don't you need to be mature? What are the kind of people that survive in this world again? Saiki-kun said it was something along the lines of..."

"_There are three ways of handling a truly dire situation that humans seem to have, Yuki-chan, so listen carefully."_

_The black witch had nodded quickly, eyes wide and sparkling for the new information, utterly fixated on Saiki as he began his psychological explanation in hopes that the Shinoya girl would someday understand... but hopefully never see it herself because said dire situations really were quite devastating._

"_The first is where they... melt back into immature helplessness. It's pretty much the opposite of maturing where they minds turn back to a time where they were children that couldn't depend on themselves so they had to rely on other people instead... It's a rather sad way to cope, seeing as it just wastes every bit of maturity you ever had in light of hopefully being able to survive..." The black-haired wizard sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit before quickly returning. "The second way is mockery and imitation, where the person tries to model him or herself after the 'higher power' in hopes of being spared from the tragedy and mockery. Like a chameleon changing its colors to adapt to the environment, the people throw away their old personality for that of whomever it is that they begin to depend on..."_

"_Are those really the two out of the only three ways that people manage to cope in those kind of desperate situations?" Frowning now, Yuki tilted her head to the side in plenty of curiosity. "Hey Saiki-kun... What's the third and final way? Do those other two even work...?"_

"_Hardly. The third one is the only one that works really well... and that would be bonding, Yuki-chan. Where rather than going it all alone, you band together with other people trapped in that same situation... relying on one another and depending on each other, so that you all will have a greater chance of surviving in the end... I suppose it's only logical that it would be the best thing to join forces so that you all get what you want in the end..."_

"_What would you do, Saiki-kun? You'd bond with everyone, right? It wouldn't be too hard..." The black witch quickly blushes, eager to get some brownie points with her much more distant and a little more on the anti-social side wizard counterpart. "I-I would definitely do everything in my power to make sure that no matter what happens, Saiki-kun would be safe... B-Because... I love Saiki-kun so I wouldn't want anything to happen to him..."_

_As always, Saiki ignored the question, though he still looked at the sunny girl straight-on in the eyes, earning her to squirm a bit under that intense coal-colored gaze, her face quickly flushing with all sorts of strange warmth that she never would have felt anywhere else and with anyone else for an absolute certainty._

"_Yuki-chan, my first order of business would to always be to make sure that we'd never be in that sort of situation to start with."_

"So joining together and bonding is the way to go, right?" Yuki looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers for her... which would have been nice, but impossible all the same. "Now that I think about it, Kanaga-kun was being rather mature earlier when he tried to make his mom feel better with the hope doll... I can only wonder how other children would react to seeing their parents in stress... I probably never even noticed mine..."

_In fact, when have I ever paid any attention to okaa-sama and otou-sama? I don't even know what their numbers at work or, but they've always called the house whenever I'm home alone and checked on me... And okaa-sama always comes home early so I never once had to wait too long... Maybe, I should be a little mature from now on...? Even if I never what to grow up completely, I don't think that a little will be too bad... In fact, it might be a little good for me..._

The black witch hugged her knees close, and soon she smiled, turning to Hana still sleeping behind her. "Yeah... I think it would be a little good, at least..."

* * *

"Kanaga! So how did things go with your mom...?"

Yuki perked up, Hana now back to her usual age brightening up at the sight of her navy-haired wizard counterpart talking to Mitsuo. "Kazuki!"

Kazuki turned to her and winked, and Mitsuo smiled thankfully towards the black witch, making her turn surprised up until she noticed Saiki coming out of one of the classrooms, talking to his brother casually and the snow-named girl quickly smiled in return towards Kanaga and left Hana, much to the white witch's confusion.

"Yuki?"

"SAIKI-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "I learned something new today~!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Seki-sensei's reliable... and trustworthy. She's a very good teacher and everything, but..._

_Onpu: Ikeda-sensei just has so many problems... I'm worried about her._

_Aiko: She tries, an' that makes her a little like Nishizawa-sensei._

_Moriko: Who would have thought she had a relative in Akemi-chan and Hazuki-chan's class..._

_Hazuki: Shimazu Mikio-kun?_

_Akemi: Oh yes, um... Shimazu-kun... Though Setsuko-sensei gets really stressed as well..._

_Momoko: Yumi-sensei doesn't seem to know what to do anymore..._

_Kurumi: Uh, you do all know that teachers are people too, right? Yamasaki-san's been a teacher before..._

_Yuki: Does Seki-sensei really have a boyfriend? Ahh, and is Yumi-sensei really married while Setsuko-sensei has a fiancé? This is just so unbelievable..._

_Hana: Is it really, Yuki?_

_Doremi: Oh, Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: Urk! Maybe I'm just pushing it... Saiki-kun could be my professor if he wanted to be after all..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Learning The Teachings In Life"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

* * *

(1) The stories Yuki failed to remember the name of are 'All Quiet On The Western Front' and 'Devil in the White City'... in that order. And just for future references, Yuki can read and speak fluent (though somewhat clumsy) English and Saiki understands just about every popular human language perfectly. So she reads the English versions while Saiki tends to grab the originals themselves. It seems Sai may have a thing for the stories that either have Death as a theme or just a lot of deaths in it. He likes Hamlet too. It's really unsettling for people who know about it... he-he. It shouldn't have to be explained how they even get the books to start with, but they're rather good in browsing.

(2) Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Movie references, anyone? If case you've forgotten, in that movie, Poppu wishes on a magical witch flower that Doremi loses all her powers and turns into a mouse. She went through all sorts of trouble when that happened and she really doesn't want any of it to repeat...


	24. Learning The Teachings In Life

"Yuki-sensei, is it alright if I ask you something... Because the truth is that I kind of want to understand adults a bit better... Especially my parents; that would be really nice..." Folding her hands as demurely as she could manage, the black witch took a deep breath, looking as serious as she could to the nurse. "U-Um... I..."

"If there's anything that you need to know, I won't hesitate to answer your questions, Yuki-chan," the disguised witch queen smiled sweetly at the blond, making her blush as she removed her glasses, revealing sparkling sapphire eyes that were much more confident than Suzuki Akemi's ever were.

"S-Saiki-kun! I know he's from the Mahoutsukaikai, which works very separately from the Majokai, at least it did when I visited every now and then..." Yuki blushed rather darkly at the thought of the black-haired young prince, heart pounding already as it always did when Saiki's name was spoken whether it was from her own lips or someone else's. "Um... He is... Uh..."

"Saiki-kun's a special case. But don't worry, if you care about him enough... Your feelings for him will eventually reach him."

"Eventually is such a long time though, apparently..." the blond muttered a bit sadly, bowing her head to stare at the ground rather than Yuki-sensei. "Saiki-kun won't be reached because he's built a wall between us... At first, I thought he did that to everyone, but I think it's just me... He really doesn't want me to get closer to him than I already am, sensei."

"There are perhaps a few reasons for that, Yuki-chan." The nurse put back on her glasses, taking out some peach juice, offering it to the black witch who took it a little eagerly. "I know you're not going to give up that easily though, so don't act as if you are giving in just like that, Yuki-chan... Do you understand?"

"I understand a little, but not much," Shinoya admitted before she sipped at her juice, smiling a little as she did. "Peach tastes nice... Not as nice as strawberries, but it still tastes really, really nice... Having some peach juice makes me crave some really cute peach castella~! And maybe some pie, too..."

"Don't eat too many sweets; you should know that that's something that is never good for you..." Yuki-sensei smiled lightly, earning the black witch to blink a bit in surprise as well as even slight confusion.

_Now that I think about it... I'm use to being told things I don't understand by adults who always seem to know better... If I just bow my head and play submissive, then everything goes by a lot easier so I've never once thought of misbehaving... Even though that's what children always tend to do once they reach that so-called rebellious stage... I never once saw the point in any of it, to be honest..._

"Um... Thank you for hearing me out this time, Joou-sama... I really appreciate it..."

"I'm helping you as your nurse, not your queen, Yuki-chan."

Shinoya could only nod, her blush deepening as she did before glancing up a bit shakily at the disguised witch queen as her very much kind-hearted and sincere Junior High School nurse.

"T-Thank you for it all anyway..."

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

For the record, I'm not even sure what to say anymore so I might as well do another sakusha-sama discussion or just some rant about something random other than the fact that I really need to get this done and I'm rather happy that not only am I finally doing just that but people are actually reading it...

Though obviously when the time comes, I will look at this and see nothing but mistakes... My writing is just that bad and I can't do anything right... I mean, what kind of story is this supposed to be? Should it be whimsical, serious, rainbow fluffiness, or just what? I need to watch the entire series of Ojamajo Doremi... not just, you know, maybe fifty or so episodes out of the whole two hundred and thirteen, fourteen...

Maybe I'd be able to do just that if the series got subbed quicker... and if someone actually dubbed the second season and so forth, that would be very nice as well... but it's never going to happen, so it just sucks. But whatever, I should just be glad it's a cute series capable of making me cry every now and then.

The innocence makes me wish I wasn't growing so old so quickly... WHY THE HELL DID THIS TAKE SO LONG?

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Learning The Teachings In Life_

_Lesson: Actually, you do learn from experience, so really, some people older than you really do have good advice from time to time... That, and some adults really do want to help, so listen and maturely consider your options before deciding if it's worth it or not._

"S-Shinoya-san! I-It appears we are s-study partners this time around... I-Isn't that great?" Minazuki Takato beamed, blushing heavily as Yuki nodded distractedly, her eyes stuck on Saiki, without a doubt, across the room and pointing things out to Akatsuki in the textbook, the elder prince nodding every so often, focused like an ideal student. "U-Um, so what do you want to look at first, Shinoya-san...? B-But that's if you don't mind me asking... do you really want to choose? I-I'll understand if you don't! It's no problem at all!"

"Um... What was that, Takato-kun?" Shinoya snapped her attention back to Minazuki, not having been listening in the slightest. "Did you say something important or would you like me to forget it? You're so weird, Takato-kun..."

Eyes obscured by his glasses, Takato faltered and sat down, feeling stupider and more humiliated than ever. "Yeah, never mind, Shinoya-san... It was nothing important after all... I-I... I'll just choose our study material together..."

Dejectedly, he sat back down and the black witch went right back to staring at Saiki, sighing longingly, finger tracing circles into her cheek. "Hauuuu... Saiki-kun is just _so_ cute... especially this morning... his hair's ruffled and everything and more than anything, I just want to take him home with me... I'd huggle and coddle that all day~"

Feeling like a boulder crashed on his head, Takato's face slammed into the desk, and when the comment reached the younger prince's sensitive ears, he gave the blond girl a snarl in her direction, making her yelp and smack into the desk the same way her study buddy did, only her hands reached up over her ears in fear.

Akatsuki perked up, noticing his sibling's vicious glare. "Saiki-kun, if you make faces like that, people are going to avoid you even more like the plague... It's not good for you."

Saiki snapped out of it at that and quickly smiled sadly at his brother, a little sheepish and boyish. "I-I'm sorry, nii-chan... Yuki-chan just took me off guard is all, and I haven't been having a good week so far..."

It was true, what with Leon breaking the window this morning and even Tooru singing loudly in the shower the previous night when he thought the younger prince was asleep which he wasn't (and for _crying out loud_, Kounna's terrible singing was horrible on _normal_ hearing, the incessant noise _**(not singing)**_ made the younger Shidoosha want to either sob into his pillow or cause an 'accident' that would have the turquoise wizard knocked out cold and out of commission for the following week and maybe forever after).

(He stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, calculating the advantages and disadvantages of while listening to that noisy monstrosity, and for the longest time 'good night's sleep at last' was winning over 'issue of the mess it'd make'.)

_(...Saiki was very particular about his sleep and cleanliness.)_

_(And actually, ultimately, the second the thought 'nii-chan would be upset if that happened' popped into his head, he gave up on silencing the wannabe but never will be idol and just conjured up earplugs to use to the remainder of the night and forever after.)_

Oh, the difficulties of having a brother complex.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Saiki repeated, blushing a little as he usually did at the thought. "Yuki-chan just needs to focus..."

"Okay, but do that without giving her a heart attack. She seems to be hyperventilating."

Thoughtfully, the younger twin glanced towards the black witch in curiosity, seeing her spasm and tremor like she was having a seizure.

"Oh," he commented off-handedly. "It seems she is after all, nii-chan."

And then the blond fell over out cold, the stress having been too much, and that sent everyone (save for Saiki and Akatsuki) into an uproar.

"SHINOYA?"

"YUKI-CHAN, ARE YOU _ALRIGHT_?"

"Oh dear... _mon ami's_ appeared to have just fainted out of the blue."

"You _think_, Kurumi-chan?"

"Don't yell, Doremi-chan..."

"Someone may have to perform CPR on her if she doesn't start breathing..." Akatsuki commented, and his younger brother just nodded distractedly. "And knowing her, she'll definitely wake up in the middle of it..."

...Until the comment sunk into the black-haired wizard's normally dense, _dense_ mind.

".._What_?"

* * *

Yuki awoke in the nurse's office, seeing Saiki slumping in his seat, shaking a bit with his hands covering his face, looking utterly defeated. The black witch blinked twice before a loving smile crossed her lips. "Saiki-kun..."

Her counterpart glanced at her and soon groaned, exasperated all over again. "I... I'm not prepared for this... No books in the world describe what to do in these situations..."

"Are you alright?" The blond instantly sat up, eager at any chance to help her beloved. "I-I can get you some juice if you want! Yuki-sensei shows me where she keeps it~! So if there's anything that Saiki-kun really needs, then don't hesitate to ask me because I will do all that I can for my dear Saiki-kun because I really love my dear Saiki-kun and my love for my dear Saiki-kun will allow me to do anything for my dear Saiki-kun because I really love..."

"Okay, Yuki-chan, hush up." Saiki immediately silence her babbling with his palm, making her instantly flush red in shock, resembling a fire truck. "I'm trying to think and I can't do that with you going on and on about nothing."

Okay. _Ouch._

_My feelings for him aren't 'nothing'... _Shinoya thought a bit dejectedly, sulking a bit as Yuki-sensei walked in.

"Yuki-chan, if you feel ready to go, you can leave right about now if you want... Saiki-kun, would you mind helping her up?"

"No, that's not a problem at all," the younger prince responded, taking Yuki's arm and tugging her out as she removed herself from the bed, leaning onto him even though she didn't really need it, though honestly... might as well take advantage of the situation when it comes up, right?

"Are you alright, Yuki-chan?"

"Fine. I just have an injured pride and a bruise ego," Yuki responded cheerily without any hint of sarcasm though Saiki narrowed his eyes at her as a result, earning the black witch to quickly and repeatedly pat his shoulders. "It's a joke and you're supposed to laugh or at least crack a smile! Come on, Sai-chi! You're just no fun sometimes, you know that? If you keep that serious act up all the time, you'll never get yourself a cute girlfriend~!"

"Where's the point in having something or someone like that?" Saiki asked in slight confusion. "Yuki-chan, you really need to focus more on academics then some fairytale romance. It's not like relationships are even that important at this point anyway, you know..."

Now that just _stung_.

"You have no sense of romance whatsoever..." Shinoya sighed heavily, pulling him out as she ignored a painfully throbbing heart in addition to the aforementioned bruised ego and injured pride. "Saiki-kun, honestly, can't you at least see yourself getting married to anyone or anything?"

"Right now? There are more important things than that... I mean, maybe a human would wonder but I have centuries to worry about the little things like that, Yuki-chan. You know that." The younger prince smiled a bit, and it was just so unfair with how ultra cute he was and how he was just pretty much _sparkling_ in the black witch's gaze. "You're so silly... Sometimes, I really worry about you..."

Yuki blinked once dumbly and forced an uneasy smile back, hating how much her heart was just pounding right now and how positive she was that Saiki would most certainly be able to hear it.

"U-Um... No need to worry...?"

_I really have my lovelife cut out for me after all...!_

* * *

"SERIKA-CHAN, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Yuki ranted, smacked the wall with her broom as she and Akiyama cleaned the classroom, club practice for both of them being canceled. "I practically give my heart out to Saiki-kun every single day and he just stomps it to the ground! He's so cruel to me... why must he make me suffer so? Does he really hate me that much?"

Serika glanced at her blankly as the blond girl twitched over and over again before just taking a deep breath, frowning as she did.

"No, I shouldn't think like that... Saiki-kun hates me, yes, but he's not that cruel... He just doesn't understand is all, and I need to stop complaining... It's very childish and bratty of me..."

The mute girl tilted her head to the side as if inquiring something and Yuki quickly shook her head, smiling a bit in exasperation as she did.

"N-No, Serika-chan! A love potion won't work on Saiki-kun and even if it did, it'd only be temporary... Besides, as tempting as that sounds, I can't take advantage of Sai-chi like that... It would be like, the lowest of the low... Saiki-kun is a lot more naïve and innocent than one would think... He's like a child... He's dense, but that most certainly doesn't make him stupid... Well, maybe... I guess... He's stupid for constantly ignoring all my heartfelt confessions for sure!"

Serika watched the young Shinoya girl laugh uneasily before turning towards her with a slight smile. "Serika-chan, you understand what I mean by that... don't you?"

Just as Akiyama opened her mouth as if to say something, Seki-sensei rushed in, a little disheveled.

"I-I forgot my bag in here, excuse me..."

Just then a picture fell out of her wallet as the teacher fumbled with her belongings and Yuki perked up, reaching out to grab it only to see a picture of none other than Seki-sensei with some handsome man.

"Seki-sensei, is this your husband?"

"H-Husband? No, that's my boyfriend... He's in America right now though..." Her teacher quickly took back the picture, blushing heavily as she did. "I'll see him sometime next year... This may be my last year teaching, but I'm happy to see all my students are doing really well in Junior High... I was a little worried about Harukaze, to be honest..."

"Doremi-chan...? Did something happen to her before or what? Forgive me; I'm really new to Doremi-chan's circle of precious friends..." Yuki smiled lightly, shrugging as she did even as Serika walked up behind her, leaning down and rubbing the black witch's back in what the mute girl probably thought was comfort. "Um, thanks Serika-chan... But seriously Seki-sensei, what happened to Doremi-chan exactly?"

"It was just last year when she thought she'd be the only one coming here... But they all graduated and that was good, so I have no complaints... Unfortunately, my boyfriend's still in the States and he will be for a while... I won't see him until then." Seki-sensei smiled, placing the picture back into her bag before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shinoya, Akiyama."

"T-Tomorrow!" Shinoya exclaimed standing up along with Akiyama as her teacher gave her two students one last wave and headed out, Yuki soon taking a deep breath, Serika by her side with her usual stoic expression before ruffling the blonde's hair, earned her to just giggle in response.

"Thanks for the comfort, Serika-chan... You're so great and I really do appreciate every little bit of it, so thank you~!" The sunny girl smiled brightly at her mute friend, and Serika just smiled softly and slightly in response as if to say 'don't mention it'.

* * *

"Ikeda-sensei! Ikeda-sensei!" Shimazu Mikio, a young man with navy blue hair like Ikeda-sensei's that was straight as well and dark brown eyes, groaned, brushing hair from the teacher's face, shaking his head as he did. "Come on, sensei... Ikeda-sensei, please get up..."

"I don't want to..." the navy-haired teacher whined a bit as a result before her eyes fluttered open, staring at Mikio who was now grimacing. "Mikio...kun? Oh hey, did my nee-san send you to get me today...? I've had such a tiring day, and I think even my class knew..."

"Yeah, Setsuko-sensei was a little on edge today as well," Shimazu grumbled a bit in irritation before sighing heavily. "Okaa-san said that you were going to drive me home today and honestly, Ikeda-sensei, you need to rest properly! You keep having my mom worry with how much you constantly work without any sleep!"

"But if I sleep, I won't get anything done and I'll let down my class... Though I'm a failure already..." Ikeda-sensei sighed as she pushed herself on, fumbling a bit through her purse for her keys as her lips pursed at the thought. "Yumi-sensei said that I trouble them too often with how irresponsible I am... I need to do better so that she, Setsuko-sensei, and Seki-sensei don't all start to look down on me... I have the least amount of experience, so I don't want to let anyone down, Mikio-kun..."

"Jou-san, not taking care of yourself is pretty irresponsible to begin with," Mikio stated matter-of-factly, addressing his aunt properly this time as he sighed heavily, shaking his head at her. "Is it really that hard to understand though, Ikeda-sensei...? Sometimes, you just work a little too hard, you know that? Come on, Ikeda-sensei... You really do need to drive me home right now... I have homework to work on and I want dinner! Okaa-san's making really good chicken and all kinds of noodles... You could join us, if you wanted to, Ikeda-sensei..."

"Could I really?" The navy-haired teacher's face brightened. "That would be great, Mikio-kun..."

* * *

"Hey Meme, teachers have lives outside the school, don't they?"

"I'm sure teachers have lives and families out schools just like the students all do," Meme responded matter-of-factly before floating over the black witch while she was in the middle of her bath, squirting strawberry shampoo into the sunny blond hair as Yuki quickly lathered. "Yuki, why are you asking strange questions that you already know the answer to? You're starting to really worry Meme and Meme doesn't like to worry about her Yuki~!"

"Meme, you're so cute~!" Shinoya sang happily with her eyes shut so that she wouldn't get the shampoo in them before ducking under the water, earning the pre-mature fairy to glance down even further for her owner, hovering so that she wouldn't fall into the water as she grimaced just a bit.

"Yuki... Seriously... Is there something wrong?"

The only response she would ever get from the blond would be the oxygen bubbles rising to the bath water's surface.

* * *

"Yes, yes, no... Gorou-kun, I'm sorry... I have to work on grades tonight... My class passing is very important and I apologize... I'm sure that I'll get them done in time for Sunday so we can plan something then, okay? Thank you..." Setsuko-sensei smiled into the phone, nodding every so often though her fiancé on the other hand surely wouldn't be able to see it. "Yes, after this year, then we can get married... But I still want to keep my job, mind you... I actually have rather diligent students and I would like to see how they mature in Junior High before heading off to the actual high school..."

Unknowist to her, Kazuo opened the door and peeked in, a bit sheepish. "Setsuko-sensei, I'm here for the review... Can we begin?"

Setsuko-sensei nodded, saying goodbye to Gorou on the other line and shutting her cell phone shut. "Where is it that you would like to start, Hakuta?"

Hakuta merely shuffled his feet in slight embarrassment.

"Um..."

* * *

"Shinoya-san, can you please tell me what we're doing in the kyūdō club today? I-I won't be able to make it... Dinner with the family so... Sorry! I'm so sorry, Shinoya-san!"

"Eh? No, Sayaka-chan, it's really nothing to worry about it so you don't have to freak out at all..." Yuki smiled brightly as she did, giggling slightly as how tensed Ayamiya was. "I'll tell Natsu-sempai and I'm sure that she and Tachibana-sempai will understand... Nishimura-kun and Rika-chan as well... There's really no need to worry at all in the slightest, Sayaka-chan, so don't worry! Worry lines are just no good after all so you shouldn't have to even think about worrying..."

"Really? Ah, that's a relief... I-I... I'm very grateful, Shinoya-san. Thank you so much..."

"This is what buddies and partners are for~!" Shinoya exclaimed almost indignantly, patting the other girl's back. "If that's all you had to say to me then I need to be on my way... Later, Sayaka-chan!"

"O-One last thing though, Shinoya-san!" Sayaka added, grabbing on the back of the black witch's blazer before licking her lips and adding, "U-Uh... You and Sayoko-san are good friends, yes? C-Can you please get her autograph for me? I-I've always wanted it but I've just been too embarrassed to ask for it, and I'm very sorry to trouble you like this but I-I really want it and I don't know how else to put it and I'm really sorry, I'm really, really, really sorry...!"

"Wow, calm down there, Sayaka-chan," the blond stated quickly, holding up her hands to calm the slightly erratic brunette who was now shaking as if she had a seizure. Yuki quickly smiled as if to show that everything would be alright. "I'll ask Kurumi-chan for an autograph... It's no problem! I'll even have her address it to you and it's really nothing big to worry about at all! You can count on me for sure, Sayaka-chan!"

"Really? That's great, Shinoya-san! Uh, please don't tell Sayoko-san though, it's too embarrassing..." With that, Sayaka quickly spun around and rushed off. "I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU FOR SURE THEN, SHINOYA-SAN~! THANKS!"

The young Shinoya girl stood there with a dopey expression on her face before nodding and glancing out the window on a whim, perking up when she noticed a particular teacher getting out of her car just now with creamy blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh, hey... Isn't that Momo-chan and Hana-chan's teacher? Yumi-sensei was it...?"

Then she noticed a man getting out of the car as well, Yumi-sensei quickly waving her hand as if to say it was alright and then walking around the other side to kiss him, much to the black witch's shock.

"H-Her... husband? Unbelievable! Well, not really but still, I can't help but feel a little surprised...!"

She quickly turned around, thinking quite a bit. "Then again, I suppose it's only natural to kiss your husband goodbye when being dropped off at work... If Saiki-kun and I were like that, I would kiss him every single time I left, even if it was just to go get groceries..."

The black witch soon sighed happily and longingly, already imagining what that wonderful married life would be like. "I would always make sure to love and dote on Saiki-kun as much as possible because that's how much I love him... most definitely and for sure, with every fiber of my being and every single bit of my heart... Because the true and undeniable fact is that I really do love Saiki-kun more than anything in the world~!"

"Now remember, Ikeda-jou-san, you can't be lacking too much sleep... It's not good for you!"

"Yes, yes, Mikio-kun..."

Yuki perked up at that, and ever curious, she glanced over to see Mikio talking to Ikeda-sensei, much to her obvious initial confusion.

_Wait... She's the teacher of my dear onee-sama, and Shimazu-kun's in Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan's class! Why are those two together all of a sudden? Hold on a minute, wait, yeah that's right! I forgot! Last time I wondered about it, Saiki-kun informed me that Shimazu-kun is actually Ikeda-sensei's nephew! I can't believe that I forgot about that!_

"Just a 'yes' said twice won't do any good, you're supposed to be a teacher, Ikeda-sensei, so you have to take care of yourself as much as the other students... Are you sure that I can't just ask Setsuko-sensei to coach you so that you don't mess up as much?" Shimazu frowned and he shook his head in dismay before quickly giving his worrying aunt a rather sad smile. "It's nothing, really... Setsuko-sensei may seem a little strict at times, but she always helps us when we have problems and questions... Yumi-sensei I'm not really all that sure about, but I don't think that Setsuko-sensei, or heck, even Seki-sensei from Class 1-A, will really blame you all that much for having trouble..."

"No Mikio-kun, if I bother my superiors, including the more professional teachers here in Misora Junior High, then that will only cause problems and you know that! I don't want to be a burden on anyone and it'll be really bad if I do become one by asking for help... Just do your best in your classes and make me and my sister proud." Ikeda-sensei soon smiled lightly, ruffling Mikio's hair affectionately and familiarly as she normally did. "Fight your absolute hardest, Mikio-kun, though I'm sure you will always do well... Well, I'm off to teach my class; good luck with Setsuko-sensei!"

Shimazu only stood there still after his aunt had shut the door to Class 1-D, and he sighed heavily.

Yuki, in a spectacular achievement of reading the atmosphere for once, decided that maybe it would be a good idea to skip off to class before he noticed her. The fewer questions asked and possibly answered today, it seemed, would be better.

At least, the black witch most certainly hoped that was the case for the day.

* * *

"Man... Even after going through all these notes with Takato-kun... I still don't understand a lick of them."

"I learned how to tell someone off in French by Kurumi-chan," Doremi commented while the said gray witch beside Yuki giggled. "I don't know why, but next time Kotake bothers me, I'd like to see him try and figure out what I have to say to him if it's in a different language..."

"Your own form of self-satisfaction then, Doremi-chan," Saiki suggested, before lowering his voice enough so that only the girls and his brother would be able to hear him. "Careful, Kotake-kun does sit in front of nii-chan, after all... He might overhear something that you wouldn't want him listening to."

"...I'll keep that in mind, Saiki-kun," In truth, the pink witch had mostly been kidding for joke's sake, but the black-haired wizard that was impossibly hard to please (but unfortunately had to be pleased with her one way or another even if it killed her if she were to ever gain that much desired eligibility for his much desired elder brother) kind of just killed the joke. Ah whatever, in situations like this, it was always best to agree and move on... and then wonder why the blond beside her was so dang obsessed with the guy to the point of worshipping and kissing the ground of which the younger prince had walked on.

"Saiki-kun's so smart!" Yuki chirped happily and dreamily with vain hopes of getting brownie points though that never once happened before and, quite frankly, the younger prince hated to hear those sorts of compliments in the first place. "But since you're so smart, don't you think that you could at least help me understand my own notes? I mean, state them a little more simpler with quite not so many big words that are really hard to pronounce..."

"But it won't get any easier that way, Yuki-chan, especially since I spoil you so much already," her counterpart reprimanded her, tapping the black witch on the forehead with his pocket book, earning a slight yelp. "You need to learn how to adapt to situations on your own. It's always survival of the fittest, dear heart."

Shinoya snapped up at that in shock, blushing now quite heavily. Even Doremi and Kurumi were flustered by the pet name the younger twin had given the blond seemingly unwittingly.

"Dear heart, huh...?" Sayoko soon mused, blush deepening just a bit more slightly on her pale yet elegant face. "You needn't call Yuki-chan such things unless you want people to get the wrong idea about you two, Saiki-kun. Just save yourself the trouble, okay?"

_I don't know why... but I envy Yuki-chan just a little... I've been called that by Yamasaki-san before and even then it was so embarrassing that I didn't even know what to do about it..._

"Alright, excuse me," Saiki held up his hands quickly with a huff, almost defensively. His counterpart instantly snapped up, shaking her head like crazy.

"N-No, it's okay! You can call me whatever you want, Saiki-kun... It's no trouble! There's no real issue here because I really don't mind at all, okay? I-I... I really don't..." She blushed darkly, yanking on one of her blond curls, biting on her lower lip out of habit. "U-Um... Whatever Saiki-kun wants to call me is okay, because I like Saiki-kun, too... I... I, uh..."

"Whatever, Yuki-chan. What did you need explaining about again?"

A smile spread to Yuki's face and she pointed towards it. "T-This one..."

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all laugh rather brightly. The card reveals to be an image of Seki-sensei holding a piece of chalk and winking with Doremi and Yuki flashing peace signs in the background.)_

"Shinoya? Could you wait just a moment, please?"

Yuki stopped in her steps just as she headed for the door since class had ended, seeing Seki-sensei sitting there at her desk with quite a few papers in her hands. The black witch perked up in surprise in confusion, chocolate brown eyes wide.

"S-Seki-sensei... Did I do something wrong? What is it that you need from me, exactly?"

"I want to just discuss a few things with you, Shinoya, there's no reason to get so concerned." Her teacher waved her hand dismissively and sheepishly, the black witch walked forward, gulping as she did, earning the woman to just chuckle, and soon she was rubbing at her chin. "Your grades have been steadily improving since you forced the younger Shidoosha to start tutoring you, haven't they?"

"U-Uh, Saiki-kun... Well, he's the smartest one in the entire class, so, I..."

"Shidoosha-kun's grades are the highest that I have ever seen in all my years of teaching, Shinoya," Seki-sensei cut her off, lying down one of the reports that the said younger Shidoosha had even written. "He's brilliant. He could be in college by now, or even a professor... His words are eloquent; his answers are on the dot... I'm amazed... Even the older Shidoosha has admirable scores, but nowhere near that of his... Are you sure that he's self-taught, Shinoya?"

"U-Um... S-Saiki-kun doesn't like to talk about himself all that much, and I don't like to trouble Saiki-kun with questions so I wouldn't really know... D-Don't get me wrong, he's always been a prodigy to me... It's just Saiki-kun grew up, rather, up... He has a lot of books to read, and a photographic memory... He's really smart, like those famous scientists such as Newton or Marie Curie... But, Saiki-kun's just, um..."

"Distant. I mean, Yada Masaru was very rebellious when I first saw him, true... But Shidoosha-kun has his very own way of separating himself; it's as if there's an invisible wall built around him so that you don't get too close... You're his friend though, aren't you Shinoya? Everyone does know how close the two of you are..."

"Don't get me wrong Seki-sensei, I know I know Saiki-kun better than quite a few people, but I really wouldn't go so far as to call us friends, you know?" Yuki laughed a little uneasily, shaking her head as she did. "Really, I adore Saiki-kun to unbelievable extents, but he's pretty distant from me as well no matter how you look at it..."

"Yes, the older one is much more friendly and open... But whenever I try to discuss his brother, he immediately changes the topic as if he can't stand the idea of people talking about him. Granted, they're both rather strange and close, even for a pair of twins..." Seki-sensei soon sighed. "They're certainly not like any other pair of twins that I have ever seen before..."

"That's because they're both very different from all the people in the world!" Shinoya exclaimed positively, nodding and folding her arms surely as she did. "Saiki-kun is most definitely one of a kind, for sure..."

_Whether or not he's actually a prince has nothing to do with it, of course... That's just the way my Saiki-kun is and always will be... Because Saiki-kun isn't like anyone in this world... I don't even think someone out there like my Saiki-kun is even mildly popular... He's really unique and special and there just isn't any questioning..._

"But enough with talking about Saiki-kun...! Seki-sensei, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me exactly? Is it something really urgent or what?" Shinoya quickly placed her bag on one of the desks smiling expectantly at her teacher. "Um... I have been doing better lately and Saiki-kun's a great teacher when he can be..."

"I just wanted to know a few things about Shidoosha-kun, if you would mind... I like to try and get to know my students a bit better, so if it isn't too much trouble..."

"Um, Saiki-kun likes good literature!" the black witch exclaimed abruptly before pounding her fist into her palm, lips pursed as she put on her best serious face. "He likes chocolate and flowers because they smell really nice, and his number one talent is staying close to Akatsuki-kun which is a talent and habit that he takes to heart..."

_Wait, maybe I'm just going a little overboard with this... Because this is Saiki-kun...?_

"Literature, huh?" Seki-sensei straightened her papers, sighing a bit as she did. "Is there a particular subject that he likes?"

"Um... I think... I don't know! I'm sorry!" Yuki bowed over and over again before rushing out of the door. "S-See you sensei!"

Her teacher merely sat there with a smile cracking at her lips before just shaking her head, sighing.

"That Shinoya..."

And what she didn't know was that that same Shinoya was currently doubling over behind one of the corners, hands clutching desperately at her stomach, taking deep breaths as she gritted her teeth, shaking her head over and over again.

_Yes, I overdid it, no doubt... I not only really overdid it while talking in front of sensei... I started to talk about Saiki-kun and that's just no good... That just isn't any good at all... What was I even thinking? Was I going crazy or was I just losing it without even realizing it?_

"S-Sorry..." the black witch gasped out, cheeks rosy as tears swiftly slid down her cheeks at the thought. "I-I'm so sorry, Saiki-kun... I didn't mean to... I really didn't... I-I'm so sorry, I really am..."

And she wept.

* * *

"Shinoya-san?" Yuki yelped softly, freezing in her step though quickly calming herself down when she saw a wide-eyed Kazuo sitting here, sketchbook in lap, pencil in hand, and many sketches of leaves and birds on that same sketchbook for what could have only been a brief moment had the silver-haired wizard not shut it so quickly, taking a deep breath as he did, smiling as widely as he could at the black witch without trying to seem too dang suspicious. "Yuki-chan... Yes, Yuki-chan... Um... What are you doing so late at the school? I... I figured you would have gone home by now, at least..."

"I would have, but the teacher, Seki-sensei I mean, of course, stopped me for a small one on one talk... What's your excuse exactly, Kazuo-kun? Didn't I already tell you that it's okay and we're cool? You don't have to keep calling me by my surname so distantly as if we don't even know each other all that well..."

Hakuta only smiled sadly and nodded, not daring to point out that, yes indeed, he really hardly knew anything about the blond girl. To his much sincere dismay, he didn't really know anything about Akemi either... Though that didn't stop his ridiculous crush on the crystal witch to stop growing every single time he saw her smile and instantly felt short of breath.

The worst part of it was that none of her smiles were ever for him... Heck, Suzuki tended to avoid him like the plague and as such, they hardly ever got together and spoke and got to know one another. Not to mention that every single time he tried, he'd immediately get discouraged by that over-protective almost psycho best friend Takahashi Moriko of Suzuki Akemi.

Why his best friend Naoki thought she was an amazing goddess and followed her around like a sad puppy that wanted nothing more than plenty love and affection would always cease to escape him every single time that he even tried to think about it.

Though if we're going to be honest, it did help him realize a few rather (unpleasant) interesting things about Nakamura, now that he thought about it. Those were things that he really could have (really, he could, seriously) gone living the rest of his life without knowing.

"Setsuko-sensei, er... I needed to review the last lesson she talked about because I didn't really understand it that well and so I waited a bit... Majoren-san's house is in walking distance so none of it bothers me in the slightest if that worries you, Yuki-chan..." Judging by the black witch's rather blank stare, Kazuo supposed that she wasn't even worried in the slightest and he blushed a little at that in embarrassment, standing up to his feet and just rubbing numbly at the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's my reason... And if you don't mind if I ask... What exactly did Seki-sensei want to talk to you about anyway?'

"Something that I do mind talking about," the blond answered surprisingly curtly, shaking her head as she did before waving her finger in a scolding manner towards him. "And that's troublesome on the teacher! You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Kazuo-kun!"

When the glasses-wearing boy looked mortified, she quickly smiled, winking. "I'm just kidding. It's okay if there are things you don't understand, and normally there are people out there who are too cowardly to even admit they have these problems... You're very brave for doing something about it without even thinking twice."

"Uh..." Kazuo blushed rather heavily at that, rubbing at the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "T-Thanks for that, Yuki-chan, I... Uh... I don't like to trouble others, so... I was worried I was cutting into Setsuko-sensei's time..."

"Really? You were worried about that? I thought you'd at least be a little selfish... Majoren must have raised you all very well~!"

_That's a relief... Majoren can actually handle them... I was a little worried that they were causing all sorts of trouble for them... Well, I wasn't really all that worried for Akio-kun, actually... But yeah, Kazuo-kun, along with Kazuki-kun and Naoki-kun, I was a little worried about those three causing trouble for Majoren... I wonder if it... Um, would be okay if I used my hammer to influence good behavior? Saiki-kun may not approve (or like it) but I don't know, really..._

"Majoren-san, yes..." Hakuta just nodded in agreement, instinctively holding his sketchbook closer to himself without really thinking much about it. "Well, I need to get going so it was nice to, er, talk to you about this, Yuki-chan... Thank you very much for your time..."

"I didn't realize time was that important... As limited as it is, we still have lots of it." The black witch rocked back on her heels before smirking rather mischievously towards, Kazuo, surprising him a bit. "Well, I have plenty time on my hands, anyway... What I plan to do with it will forever remain a mystery... after I do a few things here and there that simply need to be done~"

"Few things that simply need to be done, Yuki-chan? Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" Yuki grinned, holding a secretive finger to her lips as she winked. "Later, Kazuo-kun!"

"Wait, hold up, Yuki-chan!"

The black witch ignored him, skipping off at first before breaking out into a full sprint, much to Kazuo's dismay as he simply sighed heavily.

"Yuki-chan..."

* * *

Yuki had just turned around one of the street corners, only to slam into someone else with an '_oomph_' escaping her mouth as she did, quickly backing away, and out of habit, she started rubbing at her shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't see you... I was in a bit of a hurry so I wasn't paying any attention and I didn't mean to bump into you, er..."

Her eyes widened and she at once recognized who she bumped into. Said person, a rather confused navy-haired woman being...

"I-Ikeda-sensei! I didn't think that I'd see you!"

"Shinoya-san... right?" Ikeda-sensei looked lost and curious like a little child. Really, on a grown woman (a _teacher_ no less!) it shouldn't have been so cute. "Oh yes, you're Shinoya-san... I... You're really close to Segawa-san, right?"

"Onpu-onee-sama's my idol and honorable big sister! Er, not biologically or by blood, of course... I'm pretty and fairly certain that I'm an only child!" Shinoya waved her hands quickly, blushing quite a bit. "I-I'll just be on my way before I waste any more of your time, please excuse me..."

Just as the blond proceeded to trudge past the teacher, head bowed so that she wouldn't have to look at the navy-haired woman, earning Ikeda-sensei to frown sadly, almost feeling a little hurt by the action.

"U-Um, Shinoya-san... It is rather late and it's dangerous to go out and walk around Misora by yourself... Why don't we stop by my place, get you a meal and some tea and I'll walk you back home so that your parents won't be too worried about you..."

The black witch stopped dead in her tracks as her stomach growled at the offer and she frowned, fiddling with her fingers.

_Now that I think about it... I'm use to being told things I don't understand by adults who always seem to know better... If I just bow my head and play submissive, then everything goes by a lot easier so I've never once thought of misbehaving... Even though that's what children always tend to do once they reach that so-called rebellious stage... I never once saw the point in any of it, to be honest... But this is just going past my comfort zone just a little bit, isn't it? Ikeda-sensei may be really friendly and naïve, but she is still a teacher after all so I can't just act as if she's my equal..._

"Um sensei, that isn't necessary... If you're that worried about me then there's no fear! I have a special hammer that's really good for defending myself when need be!" the blond exclaimed, faking a quick smile, rubbing at the back of her neck rather sheepishly. "Besides, I'm fine... I'm not even that hungry or anything so you definitely don't need to worry about that..."

That was when her stomach growled again, clearly not agreeing with her words at all in the slightest.

"My, it looks like you're a little hungry, Shinoya-san... Are you sure that you'll be alright? Because it's no trouble at all and... I..." Ikeda-sensei turned teary-eyed, making Yuki gulp and instantly feel like dirt for making her teacher (even if it wasn't her technical class teacher) look like she was about to burst into tears. "I-I... I live all alone... and company really would be nice, Shinoya-san... Surely you wouldn't mind? Just a meal and some tea, please..."

_She's not professional at all! Doesn't she know that she can't just invite random students on some random camaraderie and let it all be okay? Life isn't that easy and you can't just act all friendly with teachers or professors at all! This isn't okay, okay? THIS IS NOT OKAY, IKEDA-SENSEI!_

But with Ikeda-sensei shaking and looking like she really was about to cry, the black witch had no idea how to make any of that clear, and besides... her stomach demanded it be filled.

"F-Fine..."

Something sincerely told the blond girl that she would regret her words.

* * *

"Do you like jasmine tea, Shinoya-san? I'm afraid that it's all that I really have, so, um..."

"That's fine, Ikeda-sensei. I really don't mind it at all," Yuki took a bite out of one of the biscuits that the navy-haired young woman had offered her. "So, um... Sensei, do you really live all alone?"

"Sometimes I've visited by my nee-san and Mikio-kun, but those times are actually very rare..." Ikeda-sensei sighed heavily, shutting one of the drawers as she prepared the tea. "It's fine though... I'm actually rather used to this sort of loneliness..."

_Is that why she wanted me to drop by so badly? So it's just because she's lonely? But that's just so unprofessional... I'm not an adult yet so this isn't exactly appropriate, but oh well, huh? After all, Ikeda-sensei's way too naïve and innocent to realize something like this... Besides, her biscuits are actually rather tasty. Still, there's nothing in this world that's better than the pastries Hiromi-nee-san makes. Even Akio-kun can't compare to something so amazing!_

"Used to loneliness, huh? That's a little sad..." the black witch just mused instead, still really reluctant to just step out and run away while she still could. "But hey, Ikeda-sensei, isn't that how life is supposed to get once you move out on your own... Why not try dating or finding a relationship? You could still be with your family if you miss them that much... There really isn't anything wrong with that, you know, so it would be okay..."

"No, I can handle living alone, and as for finding a boyfriend, well... I'm more or less utterly focused on trying to get all my students passing... not that it's hard. They're all fairly smart kids and I don't have a single doubt that every single one of them is trying their absolute hardest to make sure they're passing... At least, I sure hope all of them are..."

_For someone who doesn't have a single doubt, she sure does sound doubtful... I wonder if she's supposed to be thoughtlessly contradicting herself like that... But she is new so I guess that it isn't really that big of a surprise, right?_ Yuki took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words lest she hurt the young teacher's feelings (and get in lots of trouble for it) and finally just spoke up, "If you're really confused on what to do as a teacher, I'm sure Seki-sensei will help you... After all, she has a lot of experience, and even Saiki-kun respects her! She's a really good teacher..."

_It's true... If Seki-sensei can even help Saiki-kun learn something new then she must be really amazing, right? I guess it's just another example of 'hidden special powers' that humans seem to have but don't actually display as often as they should..._

"I don't know if I can do that... Every single time I even try to ask someone for another favor, I always feel like I'm being a burden and I don't like that feeling at all... The last thing I would want is to become bothersome when I can't even do much correctly to start with... It's very hard after all..." Ikeda-sensei sighed. "I already cause trouble for Mikio-kun and nee-san... Why should I continue being like that towards the other teachers as well...?"

"Maybe you should ask because you need the help? You're troublesome without it, so I think you'd be a little less troublesome as you say you are if you had a better idea of what to do with your class... Of course, you don't have to worry about the students such as Onpu-onee-sama, Moriko-chan, Ai-chan, Ichimiya-san, Sayaka-chan... or, you know, I'm sure that even Tooru-kun, Naoki-kun, and Leon-kun wouldn't cause you too much trouble..." Yuki murmured softly, biting onto her soft, plump lower lip, worrying it with her teeth as she usually did. "Ikeda-sensei, not asking for help is sometimes a lot more troublesome than just bothering someone for help... At least afterwards, I mean, you'll now know what to do and hopefully you won't be as confused as you were..."

Ikeda-sensei snapped up in surprise at that, turning to the black witch in awe before smiling gently and shaking her head, grabbing the cup of tea and placing it down in front of the junior high school student. "Please enjoy, Shinoya-san."

Shinoya stared at the cup a bit uneasily but quickly smiled back at the navy-haired teacher and nodded rather sheepishly.

And Ikeda-sensei only beamed a little brighter in response.

* * *

"Yay! My grade increased by five points! A really decent ninety-eight! Praise me, Saiki-kun, praise me!" Yuki yipped cheerfully, almost fully expected such wonderful praise from her wizard counterpart. "I did better than last time so please praise me lots this time, okay? And next time, I'll get full points for sure~!"

Saiki stared at the black witch with clear annoyance painting his features before he just shook his head and gave in, ruffling the blonde's sunny locks with a light and fairly exasperated smile. "That's a really nice job, Yuki-chan... Please do keep up the nice work..."

The snow-named girl giggled, pressing happily up into his warm hand, enjoying the contact very, very much. "Miiii... It feels so nice like always~"

_I'm definitely going to do well next time for sure, most definitely!_

That's when a bell resounded and Seki-sensei perked up automatically. "And that's the ending bell, everyone. Now remember to study over the day so that you'll be prepared next time for class."

"Yes!" everyone chirped in chorus while Kurumi just sighed happily.

"We need to meet with the other girls so we need to hurry up, yes? I could use a nice long nap though with my usual beauty sleep..."

"Uh, okay." Yuki responded as she and Doremi got up just before the black witch glanced at Seki-sensei curiously; her rather beautiful teacher was writing down some last minute works, she assumed... and that was fine. Seki-sensei was really working hard and doing her best for everyone, and that was good enough.

"Yuki-chan, why are you smiling so widely? Did Saiki-kun affect you that positively?" Doremi asked teasingly as the three girls walked up, soon joined by their other witch apprentice friends. "Hey, everyone!"

"Ikeda-sensei's been in a really good mood lately," Aiko stated aloud, earning everyone to stare at her in surprise. "I almost didn't even think it was the same teacher..."

"Yeah, she was really happy... But it's a good thing for all of us..." Onpu smiled, Moriko simply nodding in agreement. "We didn't have any trouble and we got so much work done..."

"That'll lessen the stress on Shimazu-kun's shoulders..." Hazuki noted, Akemi nodding as well in agreement. "He's her nephew, by the way... and he's always going on about how worried he gets about her..."

"REALLY? Who knew?" Momoko gasped in amazement while Hana's eyes sparked.

"Hana-chan worries every single day about everyone else in all their different classes, so Hana-chan understands... just a little!"

"Do you now?" Kurumi beamed. "Oh, Hana-chan..."

"Teachers really have it hard... but that makes me respect them a little for it," Yuki smiled brightly. "But... I'm definitely not going to be a teacher when I grow up... It's way too much pressure, as admirable as it is."

"Hey, what does that have to do with anything, Yuki-chan?" Harukaze asked in slight confusion as the Shinoya girl just laughed loudly.

"It's just a thought!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Meme and I are buddies..._

_Doremi: Yes, that's obvious..._

_Yuki: She's the one I trust most, o-of course...!_

_Everyone: Yes, yes._

_Onpu: She certainly worries the most about you, Yuki-chan._

_Moriko: Yeah! Of course, I'm the same way towards Akemi-chan..._

_Akemi: Oh, Moriko-chan..._

_Aiko: Ya need to be more careful though, Yuki-chan._

_Hazuki: Yes, you mustn't trouble someone who worries about you so much._

_Yuki: ...Oh?_

_Hana: Yuki..._

_Kurumi: Oh dear, what to do...?_

_Momoko: It should be obvious though, right Doremi-chan?_

_Doremi: E-Eh?_

_Yuki: I guess you're right but... it's not that big of a deal..._

_Everyone else excluding Doremi and Yuki: It is!_

_Doremi: I guess it is...! Er, uh, right, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Meme..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Meme The Ever So Fretful"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	25. Meme The Ever So Fretful

_In all honesty, if you want to know... My first real friend that I could trust with my whole 'witch being' wasn't Saiki-kun... It was actually my fairy, Meme._

"You pass!" Mota and Motamota both exclaim in their sluggish and lethargic manner, the young black witch apprentice squealing happily in response, jumping up and down. "Congrats."

The small coal orb was soon presented by Mota, glowing and transforming into a small, pixi-like fairy that was ebony all around with the same hair as Shinoya from even the spring-green ponytail holder at the bottom with coal eyes.

"Meme!" it chirped brightly to Yuki's delight, earning her to quickly hug the new fairy, squealing really happily.

"Ooh, you're just so cute! Am I happy to have you, Meme~!"

_We became close rather quickly, so as Meme grew up, our bond grew stronger and stronger._

"Yuki~!" Meme squeals, a pre-adult fairy now, hugging her owner tightly. "It's so great that we'll be working together for much, much longer than I expected! Every single day that I spend with Yuki will be wonderful for sure!"

"T-Thank you, Meme..."

_To tell the truth, Meme is the only one that I can tell things freely... She's a very special and my one and only friend... Sometimes, I worry if it's just because she's my fairy so of course she likes me, but on another side... I really do think it's because Meme is the one who understands me best... And I am really, really grateful for that... I really do like Meme... Other than Saiki-kun of course, she is definitely the one that I like the most..._

"Yuki~! You need to wear a new pair of new socks every single day! Clean feet are happy feet that take you to more places!"

"But it's troublesome! I need two of them and they're always disappearing off into places and excuse me, Meme, but I prefer it when I have a pair of socks that match and it's much easier to just have one than so many at one time..."

"That's no excuse! It's bad for you and you'll have sores and flaky skin on your feet and it's really unattractive!" Meme fumed, zooming up to her owner's face and tugging on one of the blond curls. "They'll get all cracked and bloody and it'll be really bad! My Yuki is delicate so her feet are naturally the same way! The best of treatment should only be the bare minimum for my Yuki~!"

"Really? Will that honestly happen to my poor feet? Ah... Something like that would traumatize my Saiki-kun... I guess you're right, Meme..." Yuki sighs heavily before beaming at her fairy. "You're always so nice to me~! I really love you, Meme!"

With that, Meme instantly turned starry-eyed and there were almost literal sparkles around her. "Of course, of course, Meme really loves Yuki a lot too! Meme loves Yuki because Yuki is Meme's number one!"

The black witch laughs at that, somehow wishing she could tell her fairy the exact same thing.

But then again, she didn't want to lie to Meme.

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

Ah finally, a chapter about a character that's more or less... uh... what do you call them? Secondary? Well, she's not a minor character like classmates for certain, but she's... Is she part of the main cast? I'm the writer here and I still _don't know_... How sad is that? I really need to learn all these proper story terms in order to be a proper authoress... Maybe then I'll earn the title of Sakusha-chama... Ha-ha... Just kidding...

Mostly.

But this will be a semi-important chapter... Since Meme is, after all, the second most important character to Yuki... Shinoya has such a one-track mind, but Meme's really nice. I like her bunches! She's so cute~!

For future reference, she's a little in between the ages of Doremi-tachi's fairies and Lala... She's like a teenager and wears similar clothes to Lala... only smaller... He-he...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Meme The Ever So Fretful_

_Lesson: Actually, there's nothing wrong with going out and growing up, but... you need to keep in mind that there is someone out there who is probably concerned about you. You need to be more careful! Because in retrospect, you're worrying them a lot more than you're probably aware of! Urk._

"Yuki~!" Meme chirped, floating over her owner and tugging on one of the blond curls as she slept, snoozing lightly. "Yuki, you need to get up! I know it may be a Sunday but today the Mahou-Dou is having a big sale and Majorika will yell at you if you get even a few minutes late! Come on, you should have been ready an hour ago!"

"Urr... _Saiki-kun_... Please..."

"Meme is _NOT_ that Saiki guy, Meme is Meme!" the fairy exclaimed in exasperation, and in a fit of anger, she was now yanking mercilessly on her owner's blond curl, earning Yuki's eyes to just flutter open before the black witch sat up and yawned, palm over her mouth and she soon stared blankly at Meme who put her hand on her hips, growling. "It's good to see that you're finally awake... But you have to hurry! You're already late and Majorika will be really angry and it will just cause a lot of trouble!"

The blond merely stared at the pre-teen fairy that was currently fuming with tiny hands on her tiny hips. Finally, a wide, cat-like grin spread across the black witch's face.

"...I don't feel like working today, Meme. I nearly killed my hand just yesterday making as many magic plushies as I could and I want to heal it up for an entire Sunday~! I don't want to get my wrist all messed up like Tachibana-sempai's is where I won't be able to even wield a yumi bow properly! That'll upset Natsu-sempai and I wouldn't want to upset Natsu-sempai~!"

"B-But Yuki...!" Meme gasped in shock as her owner plopped back into bed, sighing. "D-Did you tell Majorika and the other girls about this? I-I... I mean, as your fairy, you should at least inform the others when you're on a... temporary break. I mean, real life doesn't work that way and you can't disappear for an entire day without telling anyone! It may not get you fired, but everyone will start to trust you a little less and that wouldn't be good at all, will it?"

"That's no one else's concern other than mine... so it's fine." Shinoya sighed, dropping her usual sunny happy persona as her eyelids drooped and she got close to falling back asleep. "Meme, I appreciate your concern but my head hurts, my hand still aches a bit... I don't want to go to work~!"

"Yuki, it's going to be good for you. You can spend time with your friends like Doremi-chan and Onpu-chan and all those other girls! I'm sure that it will be a lot of fun for you so you won't feel bothered by it in the slightest and you most certainly don't need to worry about it, so come on... Just go~!" Meme flew upward and into the closet, trying to pick out the black witch's usual outfit for her to pick out. "Tell you what? Meme will go out of her way to make sure Yuki looks extra cute today! The better you look, the more your self-esteem will boost!"

"Meme, I said that I'm not..." Yuki sat up and paused for just a minute, letting this entire thing simply mull over for just a minute. Realizing something that could completely change her mind on her decision, the blond blushed and gulped just a bit. "D-Do you think that you could pick out something cute that Saiki-kun would actually pay attention to, Meme? That would be really nice for starters, so I, um... Please?"

"What? Yuki, I thought you loved me more than Saiki..." Meme pouted a little at this thought, huffing. "You're the one that I love mostly so shouldn't Meme be the one that Yuki loves mostly as well? It's not fair that you prefer some boy over Meme! In fact, it's really mean... But if impressing that Saiki is what Yuki wants then who is Meme to deny what Yuki dear really wants! It's unfair, but alas, I must still obey what my Yuki desires me to do!"

"I'm sorry, Meme... I don't mean to upset you..." the black witch hopped out of bed soon enough, fiddling with her musical note-clad pajama pant strings before just shaking her head sadly. "Man... I really just don't know what to do about anything anymore..."

"What do you mean by that, Yuki?" the small fairy wondered as she picked out a cute white bolero jacket followed by a pink blouse. "Here... This looks like it'd be adorable on you! Anyone who sees you while wearing this would fall under an enamored spell for sure~! Anyway, Meme doesn't quite understand but you know that if there's something bothering you, I'll always help you out in your time of need so there definitely isn't anything to worry about."

"Really?" Yuki wondered before just laughing softly. "Thank you, Meme."

_Though it's true that Meme is the one that I can tell the most to, there are still some things that I can't tell Meme... It's a shame but it's just the way that life tends to work, right?_

"Look, a really cute blue pleated skirt will go with all of this!" Meme exclaimed happily before floating out, carrying all of the articles of clothing and depositing them onto the bed before beaming widely. "Here, you'll be cuter than ever for sure if you put these on, Yuki."

"Thanks, Meme... Wow, they're so adorable... I know okaa-sama bought me these clothes but I never bothered to try them on before." The blond held up the pleated skirt happily, grinning brightly. "It's so cute! I'll definitely catch Saiki-kun's eye with this!"

"Who's eye won't you catch?" her fairy laughs softly as her owner quickly changes into the outfit, running her fingers through the slightly tangled, soft blond hair. "Come on, you need to work on your face as well if you want the pretty outfit to be super effective."

"Right~!" Yuki sang enthusiastically, skipping into the hallway and right inside the bathroom on the right. "Okay, Meme... You don't have to mother me anymore... I'm practically thirteen, thank you very much! I may not be an adult by now... Yeah, I'll be sixteen at around that time, but that doesn't mean that I'm still a child!"

"Really? Then what was all that about being too worried about getting injured to go work? You have to be responsible if you don't want to be a child anymore... Without a good sense of responsibility somehow and somewhere, Yuki, I don't think that you can really get anywhere in life. You need to be more mature and trustworthy!"

"You're turning into a parent, Meme... Please shut up now." Shinoya sighed heavily, taking a brush and gently running her fingers through blond stands before raking it through her hair. "I mean, I have enough of okaa-sama for that kind of nonsense. Otou-sama doesn't even show up enough to count but that still doesn't make it okay, Meme... You need to be more careful about such matters..."

"What are you talking about, Yuki? Am I not meant to simply look after you?" Meme frowned, a little hurt by the blonde's retort. "Hey... You know that it's just because Meme cares lots about Yuki, right? I don't want you hurting yourself one way or another, you know..."

"I appreciate the sentiment but really, it's fine. I can be mature and responsible when I want to be, alright? I don't struggle like other people do so there really is nothing to worry about, Meme." The black witch paused for a moment before snapping some cute flower barrettes on here and there. "Thank you for worrying but it's unnecessary when I can take care of myself perfectly fine. You don't need to worry."

Her fairy blinked once before just smiling sadly. "Um... Alright, it's fine if that's what you think, Yuki."

* * *

"Yuki-chan, it's bad to be late and you know that. Majorika's going to throw a fit."

"Moriko-chan!" Yuki called out in surprise at seeing the flower-loving green witch currently gardening in the, er front yard garden of the Mahou-Dou. Takahashi had even clad yellow gloves, a pretty sunhat, and had a careful scoop in one of her hands. "Um... What are you doing?"

"If I make the garden outside as pretty as the one in the greenhouse, people will want to buy more of our flowers. Besides, this is the natural habitat of every flower in the world... Just to be out in the lush, green earth to grow and mature as the way that nature intended... with only a little help from loving hands, of course. Everyone is like a flower, and everyone and all things need love to survive, whether it be from nature or from others."

_That Mori-pon... so passionate about her plant life biology whatever even now... I guess that I shouldn't be surprised. It makes me wonder if there's ever going to be something like that for me, whether it's singing, archery, or even embroidery..._

"By the way, what's with the picture clothes? Are you getting your picture taken after all? Or is this just one more of your dud attempts to attract a certain dark prince where the only thing larger than his ego is his insane and almost unnatural brother complex?" Moriko smirked at her, earning the blond to fluster and immediately shake her head back and forth as the florist simply laughed. "Yeah, don't deny it, Yuki-chan. I can read you like a book after all, though your clothes are cute and I'll give you that much."

"Meme chose out Yuki's outfit for the day!" a black cat exclaimed, coming out from behind the black witch's legs as Yuki flinched and the Takahashi girl looked merely amused at the sight.

"Oh Meme, it looks like you decided to visit the Mahou-Dou this go around, huh? Well, I'm sure that Vivi and the others would be happy to see you... Lala will be happy as well, of course."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Moriko-chan's fairy along with everyone else's would be playing in the Mahou-Dou today. You'll be a good role model for all of them, right Meme? You have to be gentle on everyone, especially Toto, okay?" Yuki knelt down and patted the top of her kitty's head, beaming as she did. "Be a good neko-chan for me, okay? Don't forget to be a good yousei-san for me as well, Meme."

"Meme will be the best that she can be~!" the disguised fairy sang happily as Shinoya laughed, scooping up the black kitty and cuddling her face against Meme's. "No worries, no worries, Yuki~!"

And unknownist to both girls and the cat, a small girl with two high brown ponytails was watching them from behind one of the nearby bushes, with wide eyes.

"A talking... koneko-chan?"

* * *

"Alright, the pastries are all finished and I even whipped up some extras for everyone to enjoy~!" Momoko exclaimed happily as she came in with a tray of imagawayaki, beaming brightly. "It's a super specialty... Imagawayaki for everyone! I hope that you like it!" (**1**)

"Thank you, Momo-chan!" Doremi chirped thankfully as she took one of the desserts, taking a bite and humming contentedly. "Mm, that tastes really nice..."

"_Que c'est délicieux_! This is delicious! It's really well-made for Momo-chan's standards~!" Kurumi exclaimed, nibbling delicately at her own imagawayaki as she grinned widely. "You still need some work here and there, of course..."

"There is nothing that will ever satisfy the gourmet taste buds like that of Kurumi-chan's," Aiko huffs jokingly before just chuckling a bit. "Ya learn to just get use to it..."

"Oh, Ai-chan..." Hazuki sighed, adjusting her glasses out of habit.

"Everyone, sorry I'm late!" Yuki burst in with Moriko behind her, the latter shaking her head dismissively and somewhat disapprovingly at the former. "I-I, uh... I overslept by like, a lot... I broke my alarm and my parents, er..."

"Yuki's sorry for her irresponsibility and she'll try not to make another mistake similar to it in the future," Meme finally finished for her owner beside her, earning the black witch to just perk up and rub rather nervously at the back of her neck, laughing just a little.

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely..."

"YOU _IDIOT_!" Majorika fumed as soon as she walked in the room, arms frowned and looking like she was practically snarling. "What exactly made you think that you could show up so late, Yuki?"

"Meme and I both said it was a mistake so lay off, Majorika. It won't happen again and you have my word so stop bothering me about it. That's really annoying you know and I don't like it at all!" Shinoya shot back in annoyance before quickly shaking her head. "No it won't happen again so don't yell at me! I had a rough morning already with Meme telling me off... It's really troublesome."

Meme could only stare at her owner, horrified by the blonde's careless words. _So that's it? Is Meme really too rough on Yuki...? So that makes me troublesome? I didn't think that my Yuki would ever think like that about me..._

"Y-Y-Yuki-chan, you should s-s-_say_ that!" Akemi intervened, stammering so badly that it didn't have nearly the desired effect that the crystal witch had wanted. "I-I mean, we're not trying to antagonize you or i-instigate any sort of fight so d-don't be so defensive! We're friends! Friends don't _fight_!"

"Listen to Akemi-chan, Yuki-chan. Just because you're not in a super happy dorky mood like you always are, it doesn't mean that you should let it affect your manners," Moriko quipped, already in her overprotective best friend mode with the 'you make Akemi cry, I make you cry' mindset. Shoot, her tender-hearted best friend already looked like she was on the very edge of bursting into tears already. "You need to calm down."

The black witch perked up and quickly smiled, laughing a bit nervously. "R-Right..."

"And anger lines don't really go with those clothes, Yuki-chan."

"I got it, Moriko-chan!"

"Yuki-chan, you are dressed rather cutely today," Onpu observed, taking her own chin in a thoughtful gesture. "You're hoping to impress Saiki-kun with these clothes, right?"

"Aw, nee-sama, how'd you guess so easily?"

"M-Meme picked out these clothes herself!"

Both Yuki and Meme looked at each other in confusion at speaking up at the same time as the former soon just laughed. "Oh yes, didn't I already thank you for that, Meme? Or are you just proud of yourself? You're so silly..."

Her cat blinked at that in worry before rubbing at her whiskers idly with one of her paws. "E-Excuse me..."

"Meme, are you doing alright~? Hana-chan's worried~!" Hana chimed, skipping up to the disguised fairy and scooping her up cheerfully. "Hana-chan knows just where all the fairies are for Meme to play with so Hana-chan will take you to them right away~!"

"U-Um, thank you..."

"It's nothing~!"

And with that, the white witch skipped away with Yuki's fairy and the only thing the black witch could do was simply stare in confusion.

"Want an imagawayaki, Yuki-chan?" Momoko asked cheerily. "Here's a napkin so you don't get your clothes dirty."

"O-Oh! Thank you, Momo-chan!"

* * *

"Meme, are you doing alright?" Lala asked curiously while the other miniature fairies flew around in circles, chirping cheerfully all the while. In her usual form now, Meme hugged her knees, sighing as she did. "You're normally as cheerful as Yuki-chan but today you seem to be a little down..."

"Actually, Meme's just been wondering about a few strange things... Most of them are about my Yuki... I think she might be changing just a little bit without me realizing... One of these days... Maybe we won't even be that close anymore..." Meme sighed heavily, burying her face into her knees, shoulders drooped. "I... I'm a little worried, to be honest..."

"Dodo?" Dodo wondered as she flew up to Meme in curiosity while Cece, Akemi's fairy, ducked behind Vivi in the same habit that her owner tended to.

Roro and Riri, meanwhile, were just fanning themselves leisurely. Nini was already busy messing around with Rere and Mimi.

Even Fafa was there, though rather sheepish since her owner Poppu had yet to pick her up, or... to be more honest, even shown up and see that her pink little fairy was around.

"Dodo-chan, do you have these kinds of problems with Doremi-chan as well?" Meme asked Dodo curiously, glancing at the pink fairy with slightly sparkling coal eyes. "I-I mean... Yuki is always like this, of course, but I'm really worried... I swear, she's a good girl almost all the time... I-I just don't know what to do if she gets rebellious the way she did..."

"Dodo?"

"Yes, really. Yuki's a good girl, really... It may be hard to see once you really get to know her, but the fact is that she's sweet at heart... She just has questionable priorities at all. Yuki wouldn't hurt someone out of malice and she's always trying," the black fairy shook her head, blushing furiously as she did. "Yuki's such a strange one at times and it really worries me... Normally, she's so affectionate and endearing but lately she's been getting more and more troubled... I just don't know what's happening. Is this just a part of becoming a rebellious teenager or something?"

"Do..." Dodo began before Meme started to freak out.

"W-What if she becomes such a riot that she joins the yakuza or in the very least becomes a yanki? With her bleached hair and a little less dolling up, she could actually pull it off... And then what would my dear Yuki be reduced to? What if she starts stealing wallets and smoking and then pressing the cigarette butts to innocent people's skin?" she wailed, cupping her fists over her cheeks as she screamed, horribly mortified by the thought of her 'sweet' and mostly 'innocent' young owner in such a bad place. "Not only will she get lung cancer but she's going to go to prison too! And she's doomed to be convicted and sent to prison! My Yuki won't survive long in prison! She can't be convicted... I highly doubt that one percent will show itself to her!" (**2**)

"Dododo... dodo!" Dodo waved her arms about as she explained. "Dododo... dodo... dodo, do, dodo, do!"

"Dodo-chan, I don't really think that my dear Yuki would agree to that sort of arrangement... She may be cute but she can be awfully feisty, you know..."

"Yuki-chan seems like a sweet girl... are you sure that she really isn't?" Lala inquired in curiosity as Meme perked up in surprise. "I mean, Majorika and I don't know her very well but she seems... well, she's childish at times but she can be a bit of a hard worker, sometimes... She may just be having a hard time every now and then so she won't always be easy to deal with..."

"It's not just that though, Lala-san... Yuki may be getting worse and worse and that worries me! What if she really does go the wrong path in life and end up miserable? I love my Yuki too much to allow her to go through all that... But it's not just my concern that's an issue here... Meme is scared that Yuki and Meme may be getting further and further apart..." Meme stood up and flew upwards, sighing as she went upside down, sniffling as she did. "If Yuki grows up one day and decides that she doesn't need me... I don't know what I'll be able to do if that happens... What will happen to me without my Yuki around? Maybe I can just find some poor job in the Majokai and live as a hag fairy for the rest of my life... Now wouldn't that be tragic for a pretty fairy like me? Ha-ha, life really is cruel and unfair, especially when it's filled with several centuries and quite a few millenniums to worry about here and there..."

"Meme, I don't think that will happen between you and Yuki-chan," Lala stated in slight exasperation, staring at how high in the air the depressed black fairy was. "Now, you need to come down! It's not really that safe and it's very close to the ceiling after all..."

"Vivi vivivi... vivi!" Vivi exclaimed as she flew up to where the preteen fairy was, waving her hand and just gesturing outside. "Vivivi vivi vi vivi vivivi!"

"Go outside for a stroll? Is that really what Moriko-chan does to calm herself down? Well, I admit the nature of the Human World is rather pretty, but what if Yuki decides that she needs me while I'm out? That just wouldn't be good at all and I can't do that at all!" Meme laughed ruefully before just shaking her head. "Thank you for the suggestion though, Vivi-chan... I really do appreciate it more than you can imagine so I really am grateful for it."

"Cecece cece ce-ce cecece..." Cece stated shyly as she flew up to where Vivi and Meme were as well, thinking of her owner blushing heavily and melancholy. "Cecece... cece... cece... ce... ce..."

"I didn't know Akemi-chan suffered that much... I should tell Yuki so that she's much gentler with her in the future... I-I wouldn't be surprised if my Yuki makes her cry without realizing it!" (**3**)

"Rerere rere re-re rererere," Rere commented to Mimi who just shrugged.

"Mimimi?"

"Rororo... roro ro rororo." Roro stated towards Riri who looked merely fascinated.

"Ririri?"

"Toto!" Toto chirped while Fafa squirmed.

"Fafa..."

"Nini!" Nini exclaimed, waving her arms about.

"Well, it is true that Yuki needs to do some work by herself without my guidance but it's really hard to leave someone alone who has already been by herself for so long... Yuki used to tell me everything when we were just getting to know each other during her apprenticeship and there are some things that she told me that continued to stick with me..." Meme shrugged, and Lala grew a little curious. "Yuki... can be a little strange from time to time thought and that's just a fact..."

_I wonder what happened to Yuki-chan's apprenticeship... She's such a strange girl, and Joou-sama won't tell me or Majorika what occurred to change her like that... In fact, Majoren even refuses to talk about it... Is it really that huge of a deal? Is it possible that she tried to do forbidden magic?_ Lala soon shook her head, pressing her hand to her forehead. _Doremi and the others accepted her so readily... But Meme has a bit of a point... Hardly any of us know much about her... All I know for sure is that she's in love with Saiki-kun... but isn't there more to it than simply that?_

"Dodo dododo!" Dodo exclaimed, waving her hand about again as Meme perked up and stared at her in confusion. "Dodo do-do dododo!"

"Dodo-chan... Um..."

"Hey, Meme!" Yuki called out as she entered the room with several piles of miniature clothes in her hand, looking around as the rest of the fairies, including Lala, looked a little confused. "I made some new doll clothes but I don't know if they're really going to be cute or not... Can you model them for me?"

"Yuki-chan, you could do that by yourself with a base doll..." Lala spoke up softly, a little exasperated. "You don't need Meme to..."

"Right away, Yuki!" Meme chirped happily, flying up to her owner ready for orders. "Are they cute? I sure bet that they're going to be the cutest ever! Yuki is really good at designing after all so Meme has complete faith in her~!"

"Thank you, Meme." Shinoya laughed cheerfully, poking her fairy's cheek lovingly as she squealed with delight, quickly floating to land on the blonde's large red ribbon, resting her head against sunny tresses. "Alright, let's get going."

The rest of the fairies could only stare as Lala slowly frowned.

"Huh..."

* * *

"So is this supposed to be poofy like this?" Meme wondered as she tried one a shiny and almost strange-looking purple suit that in no way whatsoever was traditionally Japanese in the slightest. "Where is this even from?"

"It's supposed to be from the Renaissance... It means 'rebirth' so I thought a doll wearing these clothes would be blessed with helping the owner find his... or herself, I think. I looked up some dresses from that time period and they were all flashy and... kind of poofy... Then again, colonial times, the Europeans were so oddly dressed with those done up wigs and the painful dresses... How did they even manage to walk all dolled up like that? Past fashions are so funny! I might even make an old dress like that... Though it'll be impossibly difficult so maybe not!" Yuki laughed at the thought before gazing sparkly and expectantly towards her fairy. "So, what do you think, Meme? Is it cute enough to put on a doll and sell? I know the Renaissance had nothing to do with Japan, but back in America, it was such an interesting subject! Who doesn't want to live a somewhat multicultural lifestyle?"

"Don't you have anything traditionally Japanese though, Yuki? Like a kimono or something..."

"Um, I have maybe a geisha dress... a cute miko... maybe a little samurai if I can manage!" Shinoya blushed a little at the thought. "I never really thought I'd be in the doll-making business... and to think this all started with a Saiki-kun plush...!"

"That's because everything starts with Saiki..." Meme muttered a bit sullenly as her owner perked up in confusion. "Saiki is most important to Yuki after all... U-Unless..."

"Meme, what are you talking about? Did you have something weird?"

"Yuki, um... If you were to choose between Saiki and Meme... would you...?" Her fairy was shaking now and Yuki's eyes slowly widened as the black witch frowned, bowing her head a little as Meme looked terrified before she forced a smile. "O-Okay... Yeah, that doesn't hurt... I... Sorry, Yuki, but Meme needs a little time by herself. It'll just be twenty minutes... I'll get right back to modeling afterwards..."

"Meme, you just made me have a really hard choice is all! It's not my fault if I can't choose between two people that I really care about... It's like, um... choosing between a sister or a brother... better yet, a mother or a true love... How am I supposed to be able to choose?" Yuki's lips trembled and Meme's eyes filled with tears.

"Y-You're not... You didn't react the way I wanted you to by looking away from me guiltily like that! Yuki, if you're keeping something from me just because you're worried that it'll hurt me then that means that you don't really trust me! _That_ hurts more than anything else." She shook her head. "I... I was with you the longest and you can't even open your heart to me and you know that I would never, _ever_ judge you. You _know_, Yuki, and you just don't _care_."

"I don't know that you're like that for sure though..." Shinoya muttered without thinking before she flinched at her own words, quickly staring back at Meme worriedly as the preteen fairy now seemed shocked and hurt in disbelief, a single stray tear slipping down her cheek. "Meme, I... I'm..."

"Y-Yeah, I just need some time outside... Twenty minutes at most... I-I'll see you, Yuki." With that, her fairy flew out the window; and she turned back into a cat and gazed sadly back at her horrified owner only once before dashing off.

"T-Twenty minutes...?" Yuki repeated before rushing to the window. "Meme, wait! I'm _SORRY_!"

It still didn't make much of a difference.

* * *

Meme sulked as she trotted along the path from the Mahou-Dou, looking down sadly at her paws, going through that argument she and her owner had not too long ago... granted, she and Yuki had fought before... but that was only once or twice during the first few weeks of apprenticeship and Shinoya, being only seven around that time, didn't really know any better.

They never got into a major fight before.

_Maybe I was being too hard?_ The disguised cat wondered sadly. _It's not like I should be surprised... When I started to speak, Yuki was already smitten with that guy... Maybe it was because I couldn't learn to talk fast enough so I wasn't able to hold a conversation... That Saiki guy, according to Yuki, did have a way with words after all..._

However before she could consider going back to her owner to set things straight, two small arms wrapped around her and scooped her up, earning Meme to yowl with surprise.

"I have you now, talking koneko-chan!" the girl from earlier exclaimed in delight as Meme's eyes widened and she silently cursed in her mind.

_Oh... crap._

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all grin pretty widely. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki flashing a peace sign with a fairy Meme beside her, mirroring her owner's stance.)_

"Alright! So what's your name, koneko-chan? I know you have one!" the little girl's big brown eyes, quite like Yuki's only not, sparkled and Meme felt ashamed and exasperated, groaning and choosing not to answer. Unfortunately, the kid just laughed. "I know you can talk, so don't be so shy! I saw you earlier with that funny foreign lady!"

_Is she talking about Yuki?_ The disguised fairy wondered before just sighing. _Look, kid, I have an owner to get back to so just leave me alone... I'm not talking for you so you can just forget it and move along._

"I find it funny that some lady would have a talking cat... Wouldn't that make her a wi-"

"I'm a magic cat!" Meme quickly cut her off, now sweating buckets. "I-I... My owner, uh... rescued me from an animal scientist! I was... um... programmed to speak the human language?"

"Really?" The girl's eyes were sparkling again. "That... That's so cool!"

_Finally, those nightly marathons of stupid Battle Rangers come handy... Oh man, I forgot that normal girls don't have talking cats! I-I'm so sorry, Yuki!_ Meme gulped. "C-Can you let me get back to my owner now? She... She's probably worried sick..." _Even if she would rather have Saiki than me... still need to get back._

"No way!" she exclaimed. "You're my friend now, koneko-chan! My name's Rieko... but you can call me Rie! It's nice to meet you, koneko-chan!"

The said 'koneko-chan' sweated a bit.

"L-Likewise...?"

* * *

Yuki stared at the clock for the umpteenth time, frowning. "It's already been fifteen minutes..."

_Meme said twenty but still... I haven't seen her in sight..._

"Yuki-chan, is something wrong?" Doremi wondered as the black witch sighed. "You've been staring at that clock nonstop."

"Did you make an appointment without telling us?" Kurumi asked, raising one eyebrow as she grinned cattily. "You little coquette...!"

"Please don't use words that I don't know on me like that, Kurumi-chan... it's not nice. And I'm just a little worried... Meme hasn't shown up yet."

"I still don't understand how you two got into a fight, you never told us anything... You just came in, said 'Meme left' and retreated to pseudo work, glancing at the clock every thirty seconds." Moriko huffed. "You can't expect me to help if you don't tell me the whole story..."

"Moriko-chan, you mustn't!" Akemi yelped in surprised as Aiko simply shook her head.

"She has a point, though. How can we help if Yuki-chan won't say a thin'?"

"I... I might have said a few things that I shouldn't have..." Yuki admitted softly and sadly, earning Hazuki to perk up.

"Well... Doremi-chan has done that before, Yuki-chan."

"Both before and after I came along," Onpu added with a slight smile as Doremi fumed.

"H-Hey...! Dodo can be difficult at times...! So what?"

"Maybe you should go talk to her as soon as possible... if Meme doesn't understand that she's still precious to you then you two will remain distant and that won't be good at all," Momoko remarked before smiling lightly. "We'll cover for Majorika... You go find Meme instead of waiting for her to figure it out on her own."

"Hana-chan wants to help!" Hana exclaimed loudly as Shinoya shook her head.

"No, um... Sorry everyone! I think I'm going to leave after all... I'm impatient anyway!"

The rest of the girls nodded. "Just be sure to take a map with you."

Yuki's eye twitched just a bit but she nodded anyway, sighing a bit heavily as she did.

"I-I will..."

* * *

"Koneko-chan, please talk to me..."

"What is there to talk about? You took me out of nowhere... What am I supposed to say?" Meme asked rhetorically before grumbling a bit. "She's getting more and more worried about me..."

"Why are you so concerned? Can't I be your best friend too? Or does your owner really love you the most?" Rieko wondered before nuzzling against the black cat. "Because I know that I will definitely love you the most, koneko-chan!"

_Yuki's always preferred Saiki, and I know that... That still doesn't make it hurt any less though, I think... But Yuki would be mad if I disliked Saiki for that reason... You can't control how someone feels about you... I know that so I shouldn't be hard on Saiki for THAT reason..._ Meme sighed, looking off blankly to the side._ Is it so bad to want to be her number one though? I've been with her longer..._

"Koneko-chan?" the little girl persisted, stroking Meme under her chin, much to the disguised fairy's dismay. "Come on... talk to me..."

"_MEME_!"

They both perked up in surprise, Meme blinking in disbelief as she spotted none other than her owner rush up, panting a bit with a crumbled map of Misora in her hand after all so she wouldn't have gotten lost when she returned to the Mahou-Dou after all.

"Yuki!" Meme exclaimed happily as the girl Rieko perked up.

"So your name's Meme? Okay, Meme-chan!" she beamed, hugging the black cat even tighter with a squeal. "We're going to be together forever, Meme...!"

"W-Who are you supposed to be?" Yuki wondered as she caught her breath. "Man, I was running around aimlessly, searching of course, for what felt like twenty minutes for you, Meme... And I find you with some random girl...? I didn't think you were that angry at me..."

"I wasn't that angry, I wasn't! And what do you mean that you searched for me for like, twenty minutes? It's been forty minutes, hasn't it? And another thing, Yuki..." the disguised fairy paused, seeing the dirt stains and scraps all over the black witch as she pulled anxiously at her skirt, face flushed and almost ashamed. "W-What happened to you? You can't meet anyone special in that sort of condition, Yuki..."

"I-I might have fallen in a ditch... or two... or three... or four... or so many that I lost count... Now that I think about it, it was probably the same one over and over again." Shinoya smiled a bit weakly, and it just broke Meme's heart. "I... I looked everywhere for you, Meme..."

"You... You did?" Meme repeated in surprise before her eyes tore up, and she sniffled. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you about my predicament earlier...!"

"Meme, the one who needs to apologize is..." Yuki stopped as Rieko clutched the black cat even closer as the blond stepped closer, the black witch pausing for just a moment as she raised an eyebrow. "Um, oh yes... You're here..."

_This little girl... who saw me and my cat talk to each other and... OH DANG IT! S-She SAW everything!_

At the sudden realization, Shinoya paled greatly, now sweating as much as possible.

_W-What have I done? I really screwed up this time!_

"Is this really the same lady who rescued you from that nasty scientist guy, Meme?" the witness asked her cat, staring at the blond suspiciously. "Up close, she just looks like some sort of weirdo with that bleached blond hair!"

"B-Bleached blond? N-No way, this is supposed to be sunny... I'm sunny..." Yuki ran her fingers through the said bleach blond hair, frowning and biting onto her lip as she did. "I-It... It looks natural, doesn't it? I-I don't think it looks that weird!"

"It doesn't look natural at all, you strange foreign weirdo!"

"Hey kid, that's a little mean and rude, you know... And what are you doing with Meme, anyway? What's this about a scientist?" the black witch raised an eyebrow and Meme shook her head fearfully as Rieko puffed her cheeks unhappily.

"Meme-chan said that you rescued her from an evil animal scientist! How can you not remember that, foreigner?"

"I-I'm not a foreigner! I was... err... I was kind of raised in Japan! And I..." she trailed off, the 'scientist' finally clicking in as an excuse. "I... yeah! I spent so much time with Meme that I guess that I never thought too much on how we met! Ha-ha, oh it was so long ago...!"

"Your Japanese is even weirder than you are... Can you not speak normally at all?" the younger girl frowned and Yuki twitched just a bit in annoyance. "Anyway, Meme-chan is _my_ friend now so go away! You're not welcome around me, foreign _weirdo_ lady!"

"Yuki..." Meme murmured sadly as her owner fumed, now officially lost her patience.

"Listen, twerp, that's my Meme so whether you like it or not, she is _mine_. I don't know about you, and frankly I don't really care, but just suck it up and _hand her __**over**_."

"No."

_She's really not cute at all! Amu-chan was probably around this squirt's age and she was much better behaved, not to mention endearing! But... I can't really get into a fight with a girl half my age... and size. What am I supposed to do? I can't ask Meme to transform and just fly over here... it'll blow our cover and I would rather NOT be a little frog for the rest of my life, thank you very much!_

"Aw, come on, kid!" Yuki exclaimed, trying another tactic in retrieving her beloved pet and friend. "Meme and I have gone through many, many things together! You don't need her nearly as much as I do!"

"My name is Rieko so call me that instead of talking down like that all the time!" Rieko snapped instead, turning around and practically choking Meme with how tightly she was now holding her. "And I don't care! She's _mine_!"

"Uh, very well, Rieko-chan... But see, that's not something you can just buy at the store and claim over someone else... she's my kitty, see? I pay for her, feed her, wash her, dress her and everything... I don't think someone as young as you is really for that sort of responsibility..." Shinoya clapped her hands together, pleading as pathetically as possible. "Pretty please? Give me back my darling Meme..."

"_No_!" the little girl exclaimed as loudly as possible before running off. Yuki perked up and didn't hesitate to give chase.

"Hey get BACK here!"

* * *

"Rieko-chan! Get back here! Give me back Meme right this instant and hurry up! Please! She's MY Meme!"

Meme, who had honestly gotten quite tired of this chasing game just bit harshly onto Rieko's hand, earning the younger girl to squeal as she escaped, quickly dashing back into her owner's arms.

"M-Meme-chan!" Rieko gasped in disbelief as Yuki held her tightly, sighing.

"T-Thank goodness... Meme... I... I'm so sorry..." she murmured, biting her lip as she fought back tears. "I... I... Saiki-kun..."

"You're forgiven, Yuki," Meme responded happily in relief, snuggling into her owner's shoulder. "You always are."

"N-Not fair..." Rieko murmured, earning Yuki and Meme to perk up in surprise as the latter jumped out of the blonde's grasp, walking up to the little girl. "I... I'm lonely too you know..."

"Rieko-chan..." the black witch sighed as her cat pawed awkwardly at the little girl's foot. "Listen, I..."

"Maybe we can do something for her, Yuki," Meme stated suddenly, earning Shinoya to just perk up in surprise as the disguised fairy grinned. "She's upset, isn't she? Cute girls shouldn't ever cry."

_Well, Meme is right... That and she does look a lot like Amu-chan now... But that's the only reason why I'm interested in helping her!_ Yuki thought to herself quickly before approaching the small girl. "Okay, what do you need my Meme for anyway? Let's work something out so that you're happy and that I'll still be able to take Meme with me..."

"I-I... My parents won't be back for weeks... My aunt hardly ever speaks to me... I-I just want someone... I want..." Rieko sniffled as the older blond frowned piteously at the smaller brunette. "I... I want... Please..."

"Alright, I understand. Meme can take care of herself, so, uh..." Yuki cleared her throat, feeling a little reluctant despite everything that was currently going on right now. "You can... play with her until your parents return... But you have to agree with me to show up at the Mahou-Dou while I'm at work! I need to know where Meme is at all times, okay?"

"H-Huh...? Oh... Okay..." Rieko blushed lightly. "I'm sorry for calling you old, Yuki-san."

At that, Yuki blushed as well. "W-Well I'm not old!"

_Yuki is growing up though either way..._ Meme thought as she beamed up at the two girls. _It makes me a lot prouder than I thought I would feel in a long, long time._

* * *

"So who's the little girl again?" Moriko asked in confusion as the girls all directed curious stares towards the small brunette currently rocking Meme back and forth on the swinging bench Majorika had on the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just because Hana and Yuki wouldn't stop begging.

"Oh, she'll be coming for the next few weeks or so and whether or not she'll buy something is undetermined," Yuki asked nonchalantly, clothes in better condition thanks to a spell though the bruises and scrapes were mostly covered in band aids as she was sewing on the silly purple suit on one of her dolls, adding two blue buttons for eyes as she beamed. "Don't pay too much attention to her though, she may bite for all we know..."

"Yuki-chan, are you feeling alright? With all those injuries... you couldn't possibly spend the day with Saiki-kun as you wanted to before... It's such a shame," Kurumi sighed heavily though she felt a little odd admitting it for reasons she wasn't ready to understand. "Do you really not mind that girl playing with Meme like that though?"

"Meme seems to be enjoying herself..." Momoko observed as Hazuki adjusted her glasses in a suspicious manner. "I suppose that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..." Aiko agreed as Hana was fascinated by the takoyaki on her plate. "But it is a little weird, Yuki-chan."

"Is there a reason behind this?" Doremi asked Yuki as she perked up from her handiwork, Onpu even staring at the black witch expectantly as the addressed blond simply smiled.

Akemi blushed lightly, bowing as if to make herself fade away in the background in the middle of all this.

"Actually," Yuki began as if it were the most normal and expectable thing that anyone could ever ask for as she laughed lightly, "This is just fine for both me and Meme."

_Because actually... Rieko-chan reminds me more of someone else than Amu-chan... A small little girl with a bunny doll having no idea what to do and who to make friends with..._

_..._

_Well, at least she met pretty decent people, right?_

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Actually, I've always wondered if there was more to Saiki-kun and Akatsuki-kun than just the whole twin connection thing..._

_Doremi: Really? Maybe it has to do with the familial bond and everything...?_

_Momoko: But Yoko-chan and Junji-kun are twins as well, and even they're amazed with how close those two are..._

_Moriko: Well, Saiki-kun is cold towards everyone save for his brother and maybe those other FLATS 5 boys..._

_Onpu: Actually, Umeki-san and Takei-kun are really close in our class too... Then again, they could just be going out for all I know._

_Aiko: Well, that may be true other than the fact that Umeki-san ain't friendly towards anyone save for Takei-kun._

_Akemi: N-Natsumi-chan and Yamauchi-kun are close d-despite the fact that they come from separate religions and, um... isn't that a big deal, right?_

_Hazuki: You also never see Asahara-san without Shirano-san... Those two are REALLY close..._

_Hana: How about Akari-chan and Miyagi-san? Wait, Hana-chan thought Miyagi-san was close to Kanaga-kun..._

_Yuki: What, really? Wait everyone, those are all couples!_

_Kurumi: You can be quite close to Akiyama-san and Minazuki-kun when given the chance... Not to mention your little trio in your club with Fukutaki-sempai and Tachibana-sempai!_

_Yuki: K-Kurumi-chan, wait! That's different!_

_Onpu: Maybe you just have a lot to learn about people, Yuki-chan. Doremi-chan still doesn't get Kotake-kun if that helps any matters..._

_Doremi: Wait, what?_

_Yuki: Doremi-chan, let's go out! We need to learn more about people... Especially Hiromi-nee-san's sister Asami-chan!_

_Everyone else excluding Doremi and Yuki: HUH?_

_Doremi: Uh... Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Let's go~!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Yuki's Ongoing Social Research Project"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

**Bonus~**

**Omake: The Truth Is, I Really... Um...!**

"Meme, are you really not mad at me anymore? Because, it's okay if you are... I... I totally understand; I really do! Don't worry about it at all in the slightest, okay?"

"Yuki..."

"I-I mean, I was just unbelievable and stupid and childish and you were really hurt..."

"Yuki..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted a new witch to be a fairy of! A-And I wouldn't feel hurt by it at all, h-honest... I..."

"YUKI, DON'T BE STUPID!" Meme screeched, earning the black witch to fall back with as yelp as she floated overhead with tiny hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon and you know that! I really do love Yuki, after all..."

"So you're really okay?" Yuki wondered as she adjusted her position on the bed, gulping. "I mean, about Saiki-kun, I just..."

"Yuki, you stayed with me until that girl left and even then you wanted to take me straight home and read me stories the rest of the day..." the fairy beamed, laughing a bit. "It's nice to see you pay so much attention to me for once..."

"But that...!"

_I-I was doing that out of guilt...! It shouldn't count at all!_

"Enough! Can I sleep with you tonight?" Meme asked, tugging on one of her owner's blond locks as Yuki blinked once and could only smile sadly.

"O... Okay."

* * *

(1) – Imagawayaki is a Japanese pastry found often in festivals. Um, it's made of batter and is filled with (but certainly not limited to) sweet azuki bean paste. It's made the same way waffles are, only it's smooth like pancakes! They remind me of moon pies somehow and some way~

(2) – In Japan, there is a 99% chance of being convicted of a crime once legally accused of it. At least, this is according to Wikipedia... I'll study foreign laws later... maybe in college.

(3) – For those with a poor memory, Yuki actually DOES manage to make Akemi cry in the twelfth chapter. Granted, neither Shinoya OR Suzuki felt like mentioning this fun little fact to anyone else... Also granted, the general reason for that is the fact that Yuki was scared to death what Moriko would do to her if the green witch ever found out. Akemi, who has SEEN the things that Takahashi did to others who made her cry in the past, really doesn't want that as well... It's actually funny since Yuki never tells Meme either for a second reason: she forgot. And wouldn't Saiki scold her for making someone weaker cry...? Yes. She didn't really want that either.


	26. Yuki's Ongoing Social Research Project

"Do you think it's blood type that helps out with all the different personality types? In that case, it makes sense since we're both blood type B, right Doremi-chan?" Yuki waves her pencil around as the pink witch blinks in plain utter confusion.

"I... I have no idea, Yuki-chan..."

_There are many types of people in Misora, in case you haven't figured out, but the entire world is like that to some sort of extent. We have the shy ideal girls like Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan to the real stubborn ones like Ai-chan and Moriko-chan, but then there are sub-sections like how Akemi-chan is more isolated and just plain terrified of people in general while Hazuki-chan's scared of hurting other people's feelings and how Ai-chan is more at peace with her family while Moriko-chan just seems to have a lot of issues with hers..._

"I wonder if it's just coincidence like all our other likes and dislikes... We're not as similar as one would think, Doremi-chan," the black witch mused aloud as Doremi perks up in surprise.

"Not really," the red head responds this time as she smiles a bit in embarrassment. "I happen to think that we are a lot more alike than you would think, Yuki-chan... Even if you don't really see it yourself..."

_Doremi-chan and I are only alike on the outside, like Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun but not as one would think. Doremi-chan's clumsy with her feelings but she's sincere... I'm just clumsy with sincerity and even now I have far too many problems with it than I would like to admit..._

"Doremi, Yuki-chan, dinner is ready if you two want to join the rest of us," Haruka calls out as she opens the door, smiling brightly. "I hope that you're happy with pasta, Yuki-chan, it really is a pleasure having you over again... Oh yes, and your mother called... She wants to make sure that you did your homework..."

"Tell okaa-sama that I did all my math problems and writing assignments during club activities! She really needs to stop worrying so much about me... and thinking that I'm really unreliable when I'm really not!" Yuki puffed her cheeks childishly with a huff before folding her arms and fuming adorably as she did. "Geez, it's like my own mother of only twelve years still doesn't know how to treat me! It's just really tiring and unfair! I don't like it at all!"

"Even my own parents aren't this overbearing..." Doremi muttered under her breath so neither her unfortunate friend nor her own mother would hear her, just glancing aimlessly at the ceiling. "It's certainly more than just a little strange..."

"At least she's showing that she cares, but don't worry, I'll let her know that she needs to hold a little more trust in you as her daughter," The older Harukaze just smiled sweetly. "Oh yes, and Poppu has a few things that she wanted to discuss with you at the dining table... She wanted to surprise you, Yuki-chan, but I was a little worried so I wanted to give you a heads up first."

"There's definitely no need to worry about anything like that!" Yuki beamed brightly now. "I'll happily discuss anything with Poppu-chan!"

_Getting to know everyone and everything, I'll definitely admit that it's a lot harder than I would like to admit... But I'll get by and by all the same like I always do... That is something that I am most sure of, for a fact._

"You need to be more cautious, Yuki-chan," the pink witch stated out loud this time so that she and Haruka both simply laughed.

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes more slowly.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

(Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

Another chapter that would do me good instead of typing up, like... six other chapters for each individual character. Of course, some classmates may still get those individual chapters where they're the spotlight but that all depends on how inspired I am or if I remember... or if I even want to.

My laziness is just too much sometimes, now that I think about it and honestly, I am very, very sorry... But hey~! There's only, what, four more chapters now? I'm just happy that readers have been... reading this! Though I grow more and more displeased with it when I realize how many errors I make... Ah geez...

I need to start being more diligent... that way I won't have to worry nearly as much...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Yuki's Ongoing Social Research Project_

_Lesson: There are several types of people in the world, so you can't just treat everyone the exact same way... Well, they're all equally people though, so you must keep that in mind... Maybe with enough hard work you can be friends with them... But don't get daunted if that's not the case with a few! Hey, hey, it's only to be expected right?_

"So... There's a new boy at my school... Imakura Makoto... He's really quiet and doesn't like to speak very much, but for the most part, he seems to be a really nice kid." Harukaze Poppu tried hard not to notice how her sister's friend was staring at her dreamily as if she were a magical unicorn to a four-year-old, but with how the black witch's eyes were sparkling and the small pink-haired girl felt as if the desire to just kidnap the smaller Harukaze for her own personal little sister was suddenly tangible and thick in the atmosphere.

In all honesty, it was kind of creepy and Poppu, a diligent fourth grader who was still a little short and small for her age, couldn't help but feel really freaked out by all of this. In fact, it was actually a little if not discomforting.

"Another boyfriend, Poppu? Don't you still have your own little fanclub that's been following you around since kindergarten?" Doremi asked, totally not bitter that her baby sister was still more popular than she'd ever be, it seemed... and that her own current attempt to make Akatsuki her boyfriend was STILL being hindered by his overprotective and far too possessive YOUNGER SIBLING FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAJOKAI. No, she wasn't bitter about it in the slightest.

...Though it would be nice if her blond friend hurried up and wooed that said overprotective and far too possessive younger sibling already... but that was just a thought. It was just a harmless thought.

"How cute~" Yuki cooed adoringly, much to the youngest Harukaze's dismay. "That's really impressive, Poppu-chan."

It was almost impossible to believe that the black witch meant that in a fairly serious manner.

"So, Yuki-chan," Keisuke began, earning the blond to perk up curiously, brown eyes wide as she blinked in confusion. "I heard your father was... a businessman?"

"He's often doing office work so it's rare that I actually see him... But he does call okaa-sama every now and then to check up on us, so I suppose work must take a lot out of him..." _Considering by the time he gets home I'm already sleeping and when I wake up, he's already left... _Shinoya added mentally as her lips instantly twisted into a sort of grimace. _I've tried staying up late to talk to him before but that's just so hard... I never know what to even say to him if there's anything at all to say... Otou-sama's a cold man, so I hardly get to know him even the days he is home on break... When Doremi-chan stayed over, the last thing I wanted was to have a discussion with my foster father about the kind of friends I have..._

_Like hell I'd ever tell him or okaa-sama about Saiki-kun..._

"Is that so? I've met Ayaka-san and she says he's nice... but quiet... Then again, you're fairly lively even for your age..."

"Isn't that what being young is all about? Um, please pardon me, I mean nothing harmful by it, honest." She quickly gulped down her drink, breathing heavily before waving her hand about. "I-I mean, if I am rude, I sincerely apologize, really!"

"Don't worry about that, Yuki-chan... We're not going to scold you or anything like that." Haruka smiled comfortingly, earning the black witch to blush in surprise as Doremi stared at her uncertainly.

"Yuki-chan?"

* * *

"...Doremi-chan...?"

"Huh?"

Doremi rolled over in bed where Yuki was lying down beside her, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Your family... is so nice..." she stated as if it were a surprise and the pink witch smiled at that, laughing a little as she did.

"Yeah... I've been told that before..."

* * *

"Hey, you're Shinoya Yuki-chan, right?"

Yuki perked up from where she was preparing to shoot a bulls-eye with an arrow, seeing a girl around her age with chamoisee colored hair in a rather unique hairstyle, appearing to be pulled back into a ringlet that only fell to her shoulders with almost tangerine-colored eyes that were wide... Shinoya Yuki was positive that she wasn't in her class, but still this unknown girl seemed almost ultimately familiar in a way that was just a little difficult to ignore.

"I'm Nomiya Asami," the girl introduced herself as the black witch starred at her rather dully with a raised eyebrow as if inquiring what the deal was. "My nee-san, Hiromi, wanted me to get to know you a little better but that's difficult seeing as we're in different classes and clubs, so I left the cooking club temporarily to introduce myself to you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes popped open wide at the mention of Hiromi and she quickly smiled brightly and happily. "Oh, so you're Hiromi-nee-san's actual little sister~! That's so nice...! I knew she had a younger sibling but I had no idea that she was actually in my grade! It's very nice to meet you, Asami-chan!"

Asami nodded and waved good-naturedly before shutting the door on her way out, earning Shinoya to turn back confused.

"That was so weird... What was even the purpose of that anyway?"

"Shinoya-san?" Rika called out uncertainly as she peered in, blushing quite darkly as she did, gulping just a little. "Um, can I ask you for some advice? It's about Nishimura-kun..."

"Nishimura-kun?" Yuki instantly perked up in interest as she beamed brightly, rushing up to Shizuka, dropping her bow and arrow as she took the other girl's hands. "Oh Rika-chan, I knew I had it in you!"

"W-What are you talking about? It's not that at all! I-I just wanted to know what you thought of him, Shinoya-san!"

"...What I think of him?" the blond blinked once in confusion and Rika was absolutely flushed now. "Well... I think he's a swell guy and good for you. What more is it than that?"

"S-So, uh... You prefer the younger Shidoosha-kun though, right? I mean, he always turns you down though so I was a little worried... if you, Shinoya-san, uh... decided to give up on him."

"That's never going to happen."

"Huh?" Rika perked up with wide eyes before smiling a bit sadly. "Oh, you like him too much to let him go, right, uh... Sorry, I should have known..."

"It can't be helped and it's to be expected, Rika-chan," There was something dark about the normally sunny girl's words as she glanced off to the side with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and almost looked completely foreign on her face. "Saiki-kun and I have a rather difficult relationship, yes, and to eyes, it may seem hopeless but there are certain things that you just can't see no matter how hard you strain your gaze to see, though... It's better that way."

Her eyes shut and she quickly beamed at Shizuka and the other girl's eyes were glimmering in confusion as Yuki soon laughed, playfully poking Rika in the forehead.

"Hey, what's that look for, Rika-chan? I was just saying the truth so you don't have to get all startled like that! I'm not going to bite...! So what was it that you were about to say...?"

"I-It's nothing!" she yelped, smacking her hand and fleeing the practice room, confusing Shinoya a lot more than Asami had as she just raised an eyebrow and frowned, sighing as she shook her head slowly.

_I wonder what I'm even doing wrong today... Man, now things are just getting weirder and weirder..._

* * *

"Saiki-kun, are activities done early for you too? Natsu-sempai had family business to attend to and Tachibana-sempai wanted to go too so we were released sooner than usual~!" Yuki beamed as she approached her counterpart, hands folding behind her back as her smile widened cheerfully. "Can we walk home together? Doremi-chan won't be done with Serika-chan's club activities for a while and she said that I could go on ahead without her anyway!"

"Yuki-chan, that's not very fair towards Doremi-chan... Besides I told you, your house is in the exact opposite of mine so it only troubles nii-chan if I were to take you with us." Saiki huffed matter-of-factly before taking the black witch's bag. "By the way, you got my memo, didn't you? Did you already finish the review?"

"Yes, I did," Shinoya grinned with a cute tilt of her head. "I'm definitely going to get full points on the next test so don't worry about it, Sai-chi~!"

"Yuki-chan, when in school, please refrain from..."

"Shi-doo-sha-kun~!"

The two black magic users perked up, see a short-haired brunette running up towards them, waving cheerfully.

"Hey, you got the message right? Thank you so much!" she laughed as Yuki immediately went on the defensive, flinching as the brunette stopped, beaming so widely that her face might split in half. Given, the unknown girl looked rather plain and tomboyish... was that his type? It was now no wonder that Sayoko had never drawn his eye...

"Here you are, Manda-san," Saiki stated as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it towards Manda Yoko as she took it happily and beamed even happier. "I hope that it does you two good."

"Thanks, you're a swell guy, Shidoosha-kun. I'll give this to Jun-chan, see ya!" With that, Manda left as quickly as she could and Yuki turned her narrowed gaze towards the younger Shidoosha.

"Saiki-kun, you didn't get a girlfriend without telling me, did you? Who was she?"

"She? Oh, that's Manda Yoko-san, Manda-kun's sister... He's in the soccer club along with nii-chan and I so I got to know the two of them a little well. They're rather close, like nii-chan and I, so we all have quite a few in common... Well, not as much as one would expect... Manda-san is rather protective of Manda-kun though..." Saiki smiled innocently and it made the black witch blush in surprise. "It's just a simple coincidence, Yuki-chan, so you don't need to worry about it."

_E-Eh? So there are other twins in this school other than Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun... Though I certainly wasn't expecting a girl and boy duo... Still, I'm worried... What if Manda-san and Saiki-kun have so much in common that he ends up falling for her? I like Saiki-kun, so that's just unfair..._

"Um... Sorry. I'll just wait for Doremi-chan, then... I'm sorry..." Yuki quickly fled the scene as her counterpart soon just sighed.

"I wonder why she was so worried all of a sudden... Yuki-chan really is a strange one indeed..."

* * *

"Shinoya-san, what are you doing?" Minazuki wondered as he walked up to the black witch who was quietly sitting down and sulking beside the door to the Magic Club. "If you're not doing club activities, shouldn't you go home by now? I'm currently doing some work for Shimakura-san, so..."

"Kaori-chan? Does that mean you're in the photography club, Takato-kun?" Yuki asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible. "I didn't think that you would like taking pictures..."

"I-It's just a side hobby of mine but it is lots of fun when you want it to be, so I..." Blushing heavily, Takato suddenly whipped out a camera, bowing deeply. "C-Can I please take your picture, Shinoya-san? I just want to, uh... Practice! Yeah, practice!"

"Do I have to get up because I kind of don't want to?" Shinoya responded indifferently, not really caring about getting her picture taken... after all, it was a part of life since some memories couldn't exactly recall every little detail there was. "But you can take a picture of me if you really want to, Takato-kun..."

Light reflected in his glasses and obscured his eyes from view as he nodded quietly and prepared the camera to take the blonde's photograph before frowning and lowering it just a bit. "Um, Shinoya-san, with all due respect, can you please just smile for me? Even just a little one will do over that slight grimace, so... Uh... No offense, really? I-I mean, you're... you're cute and all, but your smile is the best thing about you and..."

_W-Wow, I can't believe I finally told her that! She must think I'm a total dork!_ He thought fearfully with a flinch as Yuki curiously tilted her head to the side and soon nodded, beaming out of habit.

"I guess that makes complete sense... My mistake, Takato-kun. I'll smile properly this time."

That instinctive smile, Minazuki thought as he snapped the photograph before she could force it to widen or anything like that, was probably the reason why he liked her so much.

"There! That should be it, Shinoya-san. Thank you very much for the smile!" he exclaimed cheerfully, much to Shinoya's sudden confusion.

"H-Hey, wait! I didn't even pose or anything like that or grin and say cheese! You just startled me with that, Takato-kun!" she protested, waving her arms about in a fit as the brown-haired boy just chuckled and Yuki puffed her cheeks in childish annoyance. "I didn't... Did that honestly even count, Takato-kun?"

Checking the black witch's smiling face on the picture he just took with the digital camera, Takato's smile softened and widened as he held it close, nodding in response to his oblivious crush's demand. "Yeah, it's completely perfect, Shinoya-san. Of course, this is only to be expected after all."

"Huh? Really?" the blond wondered with a slight pout as she stood up and pressed a still lost finger to her lips, eyes glimmering in total adorable innocence that had the other youth nearly faint.

_S-She's just so cute! Someday, Minazuki... Someday, I will definitely tell her how I feel about her!_

"T-Thanks again, Shinoya-san! I really appreciate all that you have done!" Minazuki stated before rushing off, nearly tripping on his way out and Yuki soon just sighed.

"I really need a guide to understanding people better... People are just so weird that it's really kind of scary..."

Then the door opened and she nearly jumped though she quickly calmed down at the sight of a blank stoic-faced Serika standing there up until the mute girl smiled softly, Shinoya blinking rapidly.

"Serika-chan..."

Yuki soon blushed. "U-Um, even if you insist that it's no trouble at all with me coming here and everything, I just uh... I was waiting for Doremi-chan so if I bothered you about it, please forgive me! I wasn't even thinking of what to do or what to say when someone caught me here so I, uh..."

Akiyama shook her head in response and gestured the black witch inside which Yuki followed almost too eagerly though her confidence falter as soon as she saw Doremi perk up from in the middle of appearing to create some cute little charm.

"Yuki-chan? Oh hey, did Fukutaki-sempai cancel practice early? Akiyama-san was just teaching me how to make a potion to dip my charm in so that it has real magic in it! It's a little different from what we do in the Mahou-Dou so it's much more interesting than I thought it would be."

"Shinoya-san, is Suzushima-kun doing well in your class?" Reina asked her straight off the bat with a bit of a lazy smile as Yuki flinched in surprise. "He's in the soccer club, right?"

"I-I think they were released early too, Reina-chan... Um... Sorry, but Suzushima-kun isn't someone I pay a lot of attention to exactly, please forgive me..."

"Oh no, that's fine..."

"Niijima-san, if Harukaze-san wasn't paying any attention, what made you think that Shinoya-san would? Those two are far too alike you know and you'd do a lot better off just asking one of the Shidoosha brothers about him!" Yuina shouted out joyfully, laughing as she did. "Or least Manda-kun in my class... He's on the team as well you know. Fukushima-kun is as well."

"Manda-kun? Is it true he's a twin too, Ichimiya-san?" Yuki burst out in awe, earning Ichimiya to just stare at her in confusion before nodding with a worried smile.

"Yeah, uh... Manda Junji and Manda Yoko... They're both rather nice and you can tell the difference between them though without the uniforms if you really pay enough attention... Manda-san is a very lively one and Manda-kun is quiet at times... They really are quite the pair if you know what I mean, but that's okay... Siblings tend to be... Just like the ones in your class, am I right?"

At the mention of Akatsuki and Saiki, BOTH Doremi and Yuki couldn't resist blushing heavily.

"A-Ah, that is...!"

"Right, I was released early and Serika-chan just invited me in! I'm sorry if I'm bothering any of you..." Shinoya quickly bowed before turning to Doremi, fidgeting a bit with her fingers as she did. "D-Doremi-chan, you wouldn't mind walking home with me like always, right?"

"Why do you even have to ask, Yuki-chan? You know as well as I do that you're always welcome... Is something on your mind?" Harukaze tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You're going have to wait a few more minutes until club activities are over, I'm sorry..."

"I-I'm welcome to stay?" the black witch stated as Serika walked up, obviously having translated Akiyama's mute message before Yuki shook her head vigorously, blushing heavily all the while. "O-Oh no, Serika-chan! I don't want to interfere with your activities... Besides, I, uh... I wanted to visit Momo-chan and Hana-chan first before we leave! I need to talk to my other friends a lot more, so... Yeah! I'll see you later and thank you very much for the offer!"

Giving Doremi and Serika quick hugs, the latter of which returned almost a little too eagerly, the blond rushed out, blushing all the while.

_That... That was really too close there for a minute! R-Really I need to be more careful!_

* * *

"Remember everyone how important eating your vegetables are!" Kamizaki Akari exclaimed cheerfully as the rest of the cooking club nodded and she could only giggle. "Right! So what are the dishes we shall practice to make this go around?"

"Fried bread!" Yanagida Susumu exclaimed happily while Iida Kanae simply sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Yanagida-kun, that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Let's start with something simple that everyone can make," a girl with short, almost tangerine-colored hair and bright sky blue eyes stated, the boy beside her with impossibly spiky dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes sighing. "Don't you think that's a good idea, Iwano-kun?"

The boy beside her, Iwano Yuudai, just shook his head. "It sounds practical enough, Kawasami."

Kawasami Nami just laughed.

"Hana-chan wanna make something easy for once! Hana-chan can't wait!" Hana exclaimed happily while Kazuki, so close to the white witch that it was like their shoulders were glued together, just raised his hand with a loud whoop.

"Count me in!"

"Might as well start on the easier things, huh Momo-chan?" Akio mused with just a twinge of disappointment in his chest. He honestly hoped for something much more difficult, like scones that actually tasted good or something. "I guess it just can't be helped though..."

"Huh? Do you want to make something else, Akio-kun?" Momoko asked in interest, eyes twinkling with an emotion that even she herself couldn't quite pinpoint as her counterpart sighed longingly and just smiled in his usual calming atmosphere.

"No, never mind... It was nothing big. I just want everyone to improve so of course the simplest things need to be tested out first." Granted, he was getting tired of simple recipes that he (not that he'd admit that in any sort of proud manner) could do and complete blindfolded... it wasn't doing much to increase his skill other than going over basics that he knew better than the lines of his palm due to excessive practice when he was younger.

But, he quickly assured himself lest he lose his patience and do something he knew he'd regret, basics were still very important. It was always the fundamentals that professionals tended to take for granted.

"Let's try shortcake, but choose a flavor other than strawberry if you wish," Asami stated with a wave of her finger as she winked. "You can use peaches, vanilla, chocolate, or even apples!"

"I've never heard of that before, Nomiya-san," Kamizaki noted only for the other girl to simply laugh rather loudly. "Are you sure that it can be done?"

"Sure! Nee-san's a pro at making cakes with flavors no one has ever heard of! Believe it or not, she used tomatoes once in her recipe and it was just the more incredible thing!" Nomiya beamed happily. "My nee-san is truly the best when it comes to all culinary sweets!"

Kazuki scoffed at the thought and shook his head. _No way... Akio-kun's the best for sure. I highly doubt Nomiya even knows what she's talking about when it comes to the culinary arts!_

"The best, huh?" Yoshida instantly perked up and thought it over while Momoko felt her smile falter at the sight.

_Should I tell him that Yuki-chan goes to Nomiya-san's sister's place every so often? For some reason, I'm a little worried what would happen if I did do that after all..._

"E-Excuse me!" And speak of the devil, there was the blond now, opening the door and quickly bowing deeply. "I'm very sorry if I'm interrupting anything!"

"Shinoya-san!" Asami called out in delight while Hana squealed and rushed over to glomp the black witch happily.

"Yay! Yuki came to visit Hana-chan and Momo! Hana-chan's just so happy!"

"U-Uh... Thanks, Hana-chan, I really appreciate your joy..." Yuki responded as she awkwardly patted the white witch's back before quickly and gently pushing her away, walking up to once again bow towards the president of the cooking club, Akari. "Kamizaki-san, I really do hope that you don't mind me coming in unannounced..."

"N-No, though I would expect this sort of thing from Miyagi-san, not Shinoya-san... Uh, please do take your time. I won't judge you or anything like that so there are no worries."

"T-Thanks!" Shinoya chirped, jolting up as Momoko snapped up as well in surprise.

_Yuki-chan...?_

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all simply smile. The card reveals to be an image of Yuki holding a chain of dolls that resemble the rest of the girls with a wide grin.)_

"Once again, don't mind me at all!" Yuki exclaimed cheerily as she waved her hand, grinning all the while. "I'm just here to temporarily observe and that's about it."

Asami beamed in the blonde's direction and giggled lightly. "That's so cute, Shinoya-san..."

"Ahaha... Thank you."

_I wonder if Yuki-chan does have a reason for visiting without a single explanation... It's actually a little strange..._ Momoko pursed her lips before simply smiling. _But she always has a bright atmosphere anyway, so it can't be anything bad..._

Shinoya sat there for a moment before wrapping her arms around her knees and simply sighing.

_I'm just here to watch._

So that's what she did, not even paying attention when Akio casted her one strange glance followed by simply shrugging.

* * *

"Doremi-chan, is everyone at Misora Junior High supposed to be unique?"

"Eh? Aren't we all supposed to be unique, Yuki-chan? Sheesh, you never really make much sense, you know that?"

Yuki only groaned, swinging her school bag as she went before gazing rather sadly at her friend with sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone just acts so oddly in their own little way, thought... Somehow, it'd be nice if there was some sort of guide to understanding people... Then again... I still barely understand Saiki-kun and he's the one I like..."

"Yeah... Well, Saiki-kun's difficult to understand," Doremi stated matter-of-factly before groaning rather loudly. Yes, the younger twin was very difficult to understand... if he was easily understandable, maybe she'd have a better chance with his brother, but alas. He was simply too obscure. "Don't worry Yuki-chan, you'll understand him eventually though... Hopefully, it'll just take some time and that will be that."

Hopefully was the key word.

"You think so? Alright, I really need to study people then if it means understanding my Saiki-kun better!" Shinoya exclaimed, holding up one of her fists. "If some time of social research is all I need, that is what I will get as long as it means I can understand Saiki-kun better!"

_Does Yuki-chan every do things that are not for Saiki-kun? I can't even recall any example..._ Harukaze frowned once before quickly smiling and patting her chest. "Then I shall assist you, Yuki-chan!"

"Alright! Let's start off with one person at a time, Doremi-chan... Is there anyone in our class that you wouldn't be able to understand easily even with a whole life's worth of time?"

"What, we're starting already? Well, I can't really think of anyone, Yuki-chan..."

"How about Kotake-kun? I mean, you two are close and yet you both are always getting into arguments and I think that's probably because you two just don't understand each other." The blond looked proud of herself as she stated this while the red head beside her felt her eye twitch at the thought and Yuki just returned her smile towards her friend, her grin brightening even more if that was remotely possible. "Maybe if we try to research him a little more, we'll be able to understand him a lot better! What do you say about that, Doremi-chan?"

"Yuki-chan..." she responded, feeling a little blank at her normally sunny friend's assumption. "I don't think it works like that..."

_Plus, it would just be way too weird if Kotake and I weren't arguing all the time... I can't even imagine being normal friends with him, much less actually getting along all normally... Just... Just no. I don't even think that's remotely possible._

"Never say never, Doremi-chan!" Shinoya chirped happily to the pink witch's dismay. "We'll be able to do it... You'll see! You'll definitely see!"

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

"You seriously want to understand people better, Yuki-chan? Did you run into a wall or hit your head or something?" Moriko huffed as she plucked a wilted daisy, twirling it around her fingers with the upmost care. "Oh dear, the weather really is settling in and now it's almost too hard for them to grow normally... My poor garden is doomed."

"Moriko-chan, can you please take me seriously? I mean, I know you don't prefer people to flowers but you're an expert with Akemi-chan, so surely you know a few things about handling others even with your short temper." Yuki puffed her cheeks childishly, fuming a bit as she shook her head. "Come on, can't you share even a few of your secrets with me?"

"Akemi-chan is like a flower and you know that, Yuki-chan... Kind and nurturing hands will help her bloom and become all the more beautiful but one wrong step could crush her much too easily... I would know... She was already wilting by the time I met her, that poor thing... She's such an idiot." Takahashi sighed sadly, unearthing another dead flower and tenderly patting the soil around it. "As long as you don't make her cry or anything..."

"Uh-huh, is that really so?" It sounded simple enough, but she had made Akemi cry before (unintentionally, of course, but nonetheless there were still tears running down that delicate dancer girl's cheeks) and yes, Moriko would kill her if she ever found out.

"Yuki-chan, you stay away from Akemi-chan and keep her out of whatever crazy plan it is that you just now hatched," the florist quipped, interrupting her thoughts quite viciously with a growl. "I swear, she has enough trouble talking to people and I don't need you yanking the carpet out from under her now when she's just got to her feet! Just... Just leave her out of whatever it is that you're doing."

"Okay, fine," Thankfully, Yuki planned to exclude Suzuki anyway. "Um, what about Asahara Honoka-chan and Shirano Tsukiko-chan? They're really close, aren't they?"

"I've told you about those two and yes... There really aren't any other ways to put it, Yuki-chan, and you know that..." Moriko soon huffed, throwing in an 'idiot' for good measure.

The black witch pursed her lips and soon sighed.

"Right..."

_I need more information than that..._

* * *

"Onpu-_onee-sama_~!" Yuki sang in happily as she skipped into the practice room where the purple witch was playing her flute, earning Segawa to perk up and instinctively smile at the bouncy blond beaming as she hopped inside. "Uh, isn't Kurumi-chan supposed to be practicing with you? You know, with that black stick thing?"

"It's a clarinet and she's in the practice room over... We're only borrowing these rooms for a moment, Yuki-chan, and we both need to play different songs so it's better this way... Why don't you practice the ocarina in the meantime?"

"No, I can do that at home, one-sama, uh... Quick hug!" Shinoya rushed over and embraced the idol tightly with a deep blush before rushing out without a single word.

Onpu blinked once and soon giggled.

* * *

"Kurumi-chan!" The black witch bust in for the second time just as Kurumi glanced up from appearing to be wiping all pieces of her clarinet, making sure the silver pieces stayed nice and shiny. Yuki blinked at the sight before forcing an apologetic grin on her face. "Uh... Kurumi-chan, you know a thing or two about people, right? I'd ask Onpu-nee-sama, but uh... I don't want to trouble her too much..."

"I feel the love," Sayoko commented stiffly, earning Shinoya to flinch before she quickly grinned with her usual casual wink. "Just kidding, mon ami. You can tell me anything that you want and ask any question that you need."

"Eep... People..."

"People? Do you want to know new ways of flirting with Saiki-kun or something? That's just strange, you know... That should be the sort of thing that you can be really straight-forward with..."

"I-I want to understand people in general! Granted, being able to understand Saiki-kun would be really nice but it should be easier if I understand others, because Saiki-kun is not like others, he's bits and pieces of other personalities with other tastes and other thoughts and other..." Shinoya rambled on, blushing heavily and slurring her words more and more. "I... I... That... That... That..."

"I think I get it, but Yuki-chan, that's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"H-How so?"

"Well..." Kurumi was cut off when the door was shoved open, revealing a young girl with sleek, almost dark violet hair into a spiraling ponytail and eyes of a light, almost pale shade of green. She blinked once and grimaced.

"First Segawa and now this room too," her hand tightened on the handle of her case before she shoved the door back closed and Sayoko and Shinoya swapped confused stares.

"Umeki Ayako," the gray witch finally stated, giving the girl a name. "Her family's provided Yamasaki-san with some designs that I've worn and I knew she was in our grade, though in Class 1-D... She's a bit spoiled though..."

"T-That's not a good description of her at all if you're just as spoiled, Kurumi-chan!" Yuki stammered in exasperation before forcing herself to laugh. "She's really pretty... but she doesn't have many friends, huh?"

"Other than this Takei guy... His family owns a restaurant that I used to go to until I switched to somewhere else," Kurumi seemed a little bored, "I once saw the two of them sitting together and they seemed to be having a really good time... I think he's in her class as well but I've never really bothered to ask about them... Relationships really don't mean much of anything if it's just for opportunistic gain, so I only try to get along with people I have something in common with... Not that I haven't been approached before by people who pretended to share my interests, but it's fairly hard for an amateur to fool a professional like me..."

_Oh wow... It seems all my relationships don't mean much of anything... though it makes some sense... Why would they when I'm trying to do this all for my own sake... and Saiki-kun's as well... The world I could care less about, but for Saiki-kun, I just..._

"Are Umeki-san and Takei-kun dating?" Shinoya asked, trying to steer her thoughts into a different direction. "I mean, you make it sound as if they are, Kurumi-chan..."

_Actually, Kurumi-chan always talks more about herself than other people... It's no surprise though..._

"Yuki-chan, I have no idea. You'll have to ask them yourself." The gray witch looked at her warily before shrugging. "Chances are, if you run, I think you'll catch up to Umeki-san rather easily even if she's speed walking right this minute."

"If you say so... Uh, have fun practicing!" Yuki called out before running out of the room and shutting it quickly, a light blush on her face. "Kurumi-chan really is weird... I don't understand her at all..."

_But isn't that the purpose of this whole people research thing I'm currently attempting to do but don't really know how to do correctly at like... all?_

Brushing it out of her thoughts, the black witch started sprinting to the way that Umeki had surely taken, checking the other available practice rooms just to be sure.

_My curiosity really does get me to new places I never once thought of before... _she mused to herself, a little unsure how to think about it as she opened a door...

...and then promptly _yelped_.

Umeki looked up in surprise at first, a sketchbook in her lap and soon a scowl overtook her features.

"What do _you_ want, yanki?"

_Always with the hair making me a delinquent!_ Yuki thought as she mindlessly tugged at a few of her blond curls with a blush inflaming her features, feeling one of her eyes twitch as a result before she went back to focusing on the other girl with a pouty frown. "You are Umeki Ayako-san, uh, right Umeki-san?"

"Who wants to know?" Ayako growled at first before raising an eyebrow, clearly trying to recognize the other girl. "Oh yeah, you're Segawa's little girl groupie. Shimaya right?"

"It... It's Shinoya Yuki actually, Umeki-san." Putting on her best friendly and charismatic grin, she held up a finger, beaming as widely as possible. "It's so nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!"

"...I don't buy it. No offense, Shinoya-san, but you don't just wake up one day and decide to be friends with someone you've never even met properly, much less conversed with, right out of the blue. If you're here to just waste my time then I shall kindly and politely ask you to leave... Please do."

Yuki flinched in surprise before dropping her hand thoughtlessly to her side with a slight smile. "Uh... Okay... I guess you don't want to be friends after all... My bad~"

"Shinoya-san, were you even listening to me? I'm not interested in whatever prank you feel like pulling, got it? I'm working here..." Ayako turned her gaze back to her sketchbook, pencil brushing lightly against it like a paintbrush. "I'm almost done..."

"Can I at least see what you're drawing? Come on! I'm trying to be nice here!" _This is new... I've never had someone blatantly reject me like that other than Saiki-kun! And here I thought that Saiki-kun was a purely unique one of a kind..._

"I'd prefer it that you didn't," the dark-haired girl responded, biting onto her lower lip as her fingers clenched just a bit around the writing utensil in clear annoyance. "Leave me alone and don't speak to me again... Unless you have a special business matter that's actually more important than your own entertainment, of course, but other than that I would like you to simply leave and not look back."

"Well, ouch." Shinoya only grinned, shrugging. "With an attitude like that, Umeki-san, you'll never get any good friends... I'm sure you drive Ai-chan and Moriko-chan crazy..."

"If you're talking about Senoo and Takahashi... I do actually. But attitude with other people has nothing to do with my future... Leave, please."

"I wonder if you treat Takei-kun this badly... If he takes all of it with a smile then he must be a pretty swell guy..." the blond continued, making Umeki noticeably flinch at the careless mention of Takei. "Kurumi-chan said that the two of you were close but with the way you're acting, I'm not really so sure how you can be friendly to him but not everyone else... It's just so confusing to me,"

"...Don't you have your own pet project to be working on? That younger twin in your class... uh, that dark prodigy or whatever... Shidoosha-kun, was it?" Ayako smirked a bit cruelly. "Yes, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life rather than mine? Takei-kun has nothing to do with this, but if you're going to bring him up, I guess that makes Shidoosha-kun free reign... If the two of you are really dating, I mean... everyone says that you are and I must admit, he's quite a catch and you're pretty... you just seem to lack the smarts to match up to his standards, I suppose."

Yuki's eyes jolted wide and they soon narrowed as she glared at Umeki, corner of her lips pulling into a snarl. "You wouldn't know that, Umeki-san... And Saiki-kun had nothing to do with any of this, neither does Takei-kun... I was just bringing him up because I was curious!"

"I'm curious as well... Does Shidoosha-kun really see you as a potential girlfriend? Maybe he's dating you out of pity... A pretty face with an empty head can only go so far..."

"Saiki-kun and I are NOT even dating! N-Not that I would... That doesn't even matter right now! Saiki-kun's not my pet project! He's my... my... _my_...!"

"Your what?" Umeki raised an eyebrow and Yuki froze, dropping her hands to her side as she looked down sadly.

_What would I consider Saiki-kun anyway other than my potential love interest, or just my one and only love interest...? I call him my friend, but the truth is that it's a lie... I highly doubt even Saiki-kun sees me as a friend... if anything, he sees me as an inconvenience that he's forced to take care of... or he just hates me completely but can't find it within himself to tell me such... What is he to me though other than all that?_

"Saiki-kun and I are... friends."

_I don't even know what we are anymore... When did this happen? Or has it always been like this? What's wrong with me...?_

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Umeki-san. I'll be going now, uh... have a nice day."

Ayako perked up as the blond turned around and shut the door on her way out, making her sigh just slightly.

_What a weird girl..._

* * *

"Hey, Shinoya, is that you?" Asami looked surprised but pleased as she skipped up to the black witch who was currently sulking under a tree in a fetal position. "I thought I saw you earlier and who would have known that I was right? What are you doing anyway? Praying to the tree? Well, it's not the weirdest thing that I've ever seen so whatever."

"Oh, Asami-chan..." Yuki perked up and stood up only to accidentally hit her head on the trunk, yelping as she reached up to rub at the newly formed bump on her noggin, sniffling. "Ow..."

"You need to be more careful, Shinoya-san~" Nomiya sang cheerfully as she gripped the blonde's shoulders, reaching up to pat the injury as well. "So where are Harukaze and Sayoko? Aren't they always supposed to be with you? I mean, that's what Asuka and Makihatayama said about ya! It's usually those two you spend the majority of your time with!"

"Uh, Doremi-chan had a piano recital for her sister she had to go to... and I wasn't invited... Kurumi-chan's always rushing off so I'm going home alone this time..."

"In that case, let's go together. After all, I was planning on stopping by nee-san's place and we could show her what good friends we've managed to become! Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Uh..." Yuki blinked once before simply shrugging, not really seeing the damage in going with the other girl over to Amai Yume, and the fact that Asami and Hiromi were sisters was quickly made irrelevant. She craved Hiromi's cakes right about now and thus, it simply took priority. "Sure thing, Asami-chan.'

Asami's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

* * *

"So you've had Yoshida-kun's pastries before, haven't you? The entire cooking club sampled this apple pie he made once and we all agreed it was really good but when he tried it himself, he grumbled about everything from the butter to the sugar to the apples themselves before sighing heavily and after that, he never let us sample again... That's a little weird, isn't it?"

"Oh, Akio-kun's like that... Kazuki-kun's always going on about how modest he is..."

"Sasaki-kun always watches Yoshida-kun like a hawk... They're roommates, aren't they? Those two are just so close that it surprises me..."

"They live in the same house along with Nakamura Naoki-kun and Hakuta Kazuo-kun... Each and every one of them is adopted." Yuki sniffed, not sure why she felt a little uncomfortable spilling information like this to someone who was almost a complete stranger, especially when it was harmless information that was doomed to be known eventually.

Then again, there was no way in a hundred million years that she'd talk about Saiki just as freely as she talked about other... That was just the way she was: careless about anyone other than the younger Shidoosha.

Huh, it was no wonder Umeki didn't like her... but that was a bit of a relief, having someone other than that stupid old man Oyajide dislike her and claim that she wasn't the angelic super friendly sunny girl everyone thought she was.

Of course, aforementioned Shidoosha Saiki would be an exception to everything like always. If he thought like everyone else, she'd be a lot more willing to play the part of sunny girl... but then again, if he thought like everyone else, wouldn't that also make him like everyone else?

It was just too confusing is what she thought.

"Hiromi-nee-san!" Nomiya finally chirped as she opened the door and both her and Yuki came in, the latter feeling incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden. "Hey, guess who I became friends with!"

"Asami, Yuki-chan, good afternoon!" Hiromi responded brightly as she came in, beaming widely and happily at the sight of both her younger sister and her regular together. "I didn't know that you two became friends so quickly..."

_The only reason why Asami-chan wanted to become friends with me because she knew I adored you the same way she did, Hiromi-san,_ Shinoya thought a bit worriedly before she forced a quick smile. "Yeah, we're in the same grade... different classes or not, I guess we'd just make a really good pair!"

"That's good, it's always nice having friends that really get along..." the older woman paused for a bit before grinning again. "Is there anything you two would want? I'll pay for it, since this is my little sister and her friend, after all..."

_Hiromi-nee-san has paid for my desserts here before so she's acting no different... If anything, she is only a little close to being the same... and I'm surprised. I didn't know someone could change so easily and also stay the same easily as well... So which is harder exactly? Changing or just staying consistent? If you think about it, they're both pretty hard..._

"Let's have apple crumble! I'm really craving that and it's always better to have with a friend, you know!" Asami laughed and Yuki instantly perked up in surprise.

_Asa... Asami-chan and I are a lot more alike than I thought, that's for sure though I'd like to wonder just a little bit more about it... Maybe she can act this way towards me, but, man... This is confusing. Either way, Umeki-san already taught me that you can't just shovel everyone under the same treatment... We're all different so of course you have to keep that in mind! We're all equal though, either way and I must have gotten lost in remembering that..._

"Is that alright, Shinoya? You like apple crumble, right?" Nomiya asked her curiously, eyes wide as Shinoya could only smile and nod.

"Yeah... I'd like that, Asami-chan."

_I still have a lot of work to do..._

"One apple crumble coming up~!"

"Yes~!"

* * *

"Dojimi, you didn't forget to study again, did you?"

"That's no business of yours!"

"Ah, so irresponsible... even from elementary, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Shut UP, Kotake!"

"Doremi-chan, studying is very important..." Akatsuki happened to note from in between the two daily quarrelers, feeling a bit uncomfortable since his desk was literally in between theirs. "Kotake-kun, did you study?"

"O-Of course!" Kotake responded indignantly with a pointed glare towards the elder twin, gritting his teeth. "Do you think I'm irresponsible or something like that idiot odango over there, Shidoosha?"

"My hair's in ponytails right now, you idiot, not buns." Doremi interjected with a huff.

"Of course not," Shidoosha responded to him innocently that made Tetsuya want to punch him if not for the dark, cold glare the former's sibling was shooting him, promising the spiky-haired boy a thousand horrific and black deaths if he so much as laid a finger on his twin.

Not that he was afraid of the younger, oh heavens no...

Though it _was_ a triple trouble, seeing as if he laid a finger on Saiki instead, he'd had Shinoya want his head on a platter so badly that she'd overdo any tyrannical guillotine-happy ruler. In fact, Yuki probably _would_ shove him under a guillotine and be laughing like a maniac as she pulled the trigger.

Those two (Saiki and Yuki) truly were made for each other, and at the mental image, Kotake couldn't help but shudder a bit in an emotion that was totally not fear.

_I wonder if this is just some way of Kotake-kun showing his feelings... Not that I'm surprised though... Of course he'd have a little (a lot) of trouble with it!_ Yuki decided herself before just giggling lightly, standing up. "Actually, I'm going to the restroom for a moment... I need to think a few things over."

"Oh, like what?" Doremi asked in slight curiosity. This isn't more of her social project, is it?

"Kotake-kun, try not to get into too big of an argument without me around~!" Shinoya called just as she skipped out and Kotake could only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Kurumi blinked once and just smiled, shaking her head.

_To be expected..._

* * *

"What, that can't be true, Takei-kun!"

"But it is, it is!"

Yuki stopped at once seeing Umeki with a boy with a lazy smile and almost mahogany-colored spiky hair. Umeki looked a little surprised but she soon smiled and wasn't _that_ a pretty sight...

Shinoya blinked once before just smiling and skipping ahead.

There were still many things she needed to learn after all.

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Doremi-chan, you and Akatsuki-kun are still just friends, right? I think it's time to change that!_

_Doremi: W-Wait, what? Yuki-chan, hey! What are you doing?_

_Hazuki: Isn't this a good thing though, Doremi-chan? I mean, sure Yuki-chan may be going a little overboard here and there but still..._

_Moriko: Hey, do you think you could help me out with winning over Tooru-kun, Yuki-chan? Oh, uh, you don't have a problem with that, right Onpu-chan?_

_Onpu: W-What? Oh, of course not... Why would I have a problem with it?_

_Aiko: Good grief..._

_Akemi: Oh Moriko-chan..._

_Momoko: I wonder what's going to happen with Doremi-chan, Akatsuki-kun, oh, and Kotake-kun as well!_

_Hana: What about Kotake-kun exactly?_

_Yuki: Doesn't he like Doremi-chan too?_

_Doremi: HUH?_

_Kurumi: Oh dear, it's a love triangle..._

_Yuki: Could there be some way to solve it?_

_Doremi: Ho... Hold on just a moment!_

_Yuki: Don't worry, Doremi-chan, I'll handle this for sure!_

_Doremi: YUKI-CHAN~!_

_Kurumi: Well, this will certainly be very interesting..._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Between Shinoya and Harukaze Is Important"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	27. Between Shinoya and Harukaze Is

"I don't understand why it is that you're always treating my Saiki-kun so poorly! It's not fair to him at all and it's just downright mean, Kotake-kun! You need to watch yourself!"

Blank and despondent, the soccer player hardly nodded, not even taking his eyes from the window as Yuki paused for just a moment as she frowned deeply, biting a little onto her lip before she took a deep breath.

"Uh, Kotake-kun...?"

_Sometimes I wonder to myself... am I completely blind to other people's suffering just because of Saiki-kun? I wonder if there's something that I'm just doing wrong... if there just might be something that I'm missing and not even realizing it... Do I really need help that badly to be more compassionate towards others or am I just meant to be completely oblivious?_

"Is that really all you have to say, Shinoya? Look... Shouldn't you be more focused on worrying about the younger Shidoosha rather than me? Tetsuya gave her a disdainful frown and the black witch flinched without really realizing why.

_To other people... I'm just surprised that they all noticed I care the most about Saiki-kun without a doubt so easily... not by much... but it is a bit surprising that they all seem to know that so far, Saiki-kun is really and honestly the only one that I do care about significantly... Although the fact is that I..._

"So am I not allowed to worry about you, Kotake-kun? I mean, I'm nice as I can be towards you... when you're not being unnecessarily rude towards my Saiki-kun... I try to be as civil and polite as possible!"

"You nearly strangled me because I forgot what your name was."

"T-That was only at the beginning of the year! I'm amazed that you even remember it because honestly it uh, it kind of slipped my mind..."

"Huh..." The spiky navy-haired youth raised an eyebrow and went back to sweeping up the classroom along with the blond, grumbling and looking at anywhere except for her as she did. "Well, I guess that means that we must be good friends since you don't hate me or anything like that, Shinoya."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Kotake-kun... That's a little mean..." Shinoya swept a little with her broom as well, keeping her own gaze resolutely on the dust. "You really shouldn't be like that towards someone that is only trying to help you..."

_Though then again, I really have no right to be saying such things when I'm not even quite sure why I want to help him so much to begin with... None of this is really my business and yet I can't help but just push my welcome like this because I'm so nosy..._

"Whatever you say, Shinoya."

Yuki nearly dropped her broom for a moment before she just sighed heavily and nearly sunk to the floor on her knees right then and there.

"Oh, uh... is that so... I... I am very sorry, Kotake-kun."

_I really need to watch myself._

Kotake could only blink.

"...Huh?"

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

_(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)_

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes in slow motion.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

_(_Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

A chapter that finally involves my favorite pairing in all of Ojamajo Doremi! Yay! I'll try my hardest not to let myself down while typing up this chapter! In reality, I was saving this sort of thing for later but I figure, why now? It's perfectly fine for now, I think.

There's also Kotake in this chapter as well since you can't have an AkaDore school fic without even a hint of him... that would be like... denying that he totally exists and I don't dislike him that much... I hardly dislike him at all.

...In fact... I don't think there's a single character in Ojamajo Doremi that I dislike... haven't I already said that a few times before though?

Urgh, who knows...?

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Between Shinoya and Harukaze Is Important_

_Lesson: Apparently, even if you have really good intentions, selfishness is still fully capable of ruining the gesture to the point where no one is happy about it. Think a little! Maybe it seems good in the short run, but the long run is much, much more important!_

Kotake grunted as the soccer ball hit his chest and he dribbled it a bit before shooting a glare towards a certain younger twin in the distance. "Stop reading that book over there and practice already!"

"This is actually important, mind you, Kotake-kun," Saiki murmured, eyes still scanning the pages of his book. "If you need to include someone, pick Itou-kun or something."

At that, Tetsuya growled and against his better judgment, he kicked the soccer ball up and quickly aimed for the back of the black-haired youth's head, swinging his leg, slamming his foot into it, and sent it flying towards him.

"Kotake-kun!" Akatsuki exclaimed in surprise as his younger brother, without even turning around sidestepped and caught the ball, tossing it up to balance on his wrist for just a moment before letting it fall to the ground and placing his own foot over it.

"Childish actions like that are no good at all, Kotake-kun," the darker twin quipped, shutting his book in a fluid motion to stare rather dully at the now flustered navy-haired boy. "I already said that I was busy..."

"W-Way to go, Shidoosha-kun!" Itou exclaimed in amazement as he and some of the other players applauded. "That was just awesome!"

"Kotake-kun, that was really uncalled for... Kotake-kun?" Akatsuki approached Kotake who was currently trembling in thinly-hid anger and humiliation. "What's up? You look even more irritable than usual..."

"S-Shidoosha... It's bad enough with you and Dojimi but..." Infuriated, Tetsuya pointed to the younger twin wildly, growling. "Could you at _least_ get your stupid sibling to stop acting so damn _conceited_?"

"Saiki-kun's not conceited," The older Shidoosha immediately took the offense, growling as well as his usual nonchalant and easy-going persona was easily dropped. "You're the one that needs to watch himself, Kotake-kun,"

"He's never getting himself included in the team acts and just because he's talented, he feels as if he never has to practice!" Not backing down for even a minute, Kotake jabbed his finger into the other youth's chest, sneering a little as he did. "I know you love to spoil him and all, but is it really worth it if he turns into an arrogant _bastard_ as a result?"

Akatsuki grabbed his hand, his glare cold and almost vicious. "Do you even understand what you're _saying_ right now? Do you even _know_?"

Tetsuya flinched at that in surprise. Even when he challenged the other boy, claiming to protect the girls of Misora, Shidoosha Akatsuki never looked nearly as hostile and murderous as he did now... If anything, the feeling felt similar to that of a mother bear after bothering her cubs.

And right when he opened his mouth, Saiki intervened, grabbing onto his hand that his older sibling already had a crushing and bruising grip on. "Nii-chan, Kotake-kun, _no_. We're on school grounds and violence never gets anyone anywhere. Let it go."

Kotake wanted to retort but the older Shidoosha already retracted his hand, smiling warmly at his twin with a nod before his grin turned a little sheepish. "Ah, my mistake, Saiki-kun. It won't happen again."

Despite him from going intimidating to doting in barely a second, Saiki still looked uneasy and anxious, if not concerned and worried. "It's really not worth it..."

"A-Are you going to practice from now on though, Saiki?" Tetsuya demanded, hating how he suddenly felt like an intruder when he really shouldn't have cared about the invisible world the two siblings had built around them. "This fight was about you to start with, so if you don't want it to happen again...!"

"I understand. I apologize, Kotake-kun." The navy-haired boy immediately stopped his would-be and childish threat when the younger twin turned to him, looking almost like a kicked puppy. "I-I apologize... I overstepped my welcome and I didn't realize that... P-Please excuse me?"

_W-What the hell...? One minute he's like king of the world and now he's so freaking submissive... What the hell...?_ Kotake blushed furiously, hating how guilt now flooded him for making such a broken expression appear on the other youth's face._ I-I wouldn't have felt any different if I had made that stupid Shinoya cry!_

"Saiki-kun, let's get going," Akatsuki sounded firm and almost hasty as his fingers wrapped around an identical wrist and tugged him away. "Suzushima-kun and Adachi-kun may need us over there."

"O-Oh okay."

Tetsuya was left standing there, wrapping his fingers into dark blue spikes, so confused and so lost.

"I... I really need to stay away from those two..."

With that, he turned around and left to go wash his face.

* * *

He had just splashed water on his face for the fifth time when he heard a clatter and, wiping himself off with a towel, Kotake sighed and turned to the opening behind him. "Whoever the hell you are... I can hear you so there's no use in hiding right now, idiot."

"Oh, you know~?" a cute voice sang out that only made Tetsuya's eye twitch as an all too familiar blond stuck her head out, golden sunny hair held up in a ponytail with her usual kyūdō uniform hanging from her thin arms. "Hello, Kotake-kun. It's so good to see you!"

"Shinoya..." Oh, the irony. Just when he compared this girl to her so-called boyfriend (as strange as it was) she decides to show up when he really didn't want to see anyone whatsoever. "What are you doing here?"

"Miii... I was really curious about how Saiki-kun practiced..." Yuki beamed. "He's super cool, isn't he? He's the best!"

"Oh yeah, the best..." Tetsuya grumbled, rolling his eyes as he placed the towel off to the side. "Well, what are you just standing around for? Won't Fukutaki massacre you if you skip out the rest of practice?"

"Um... I... I have a little, uh... issue..." Shinoya appeared sheepish and embarrassed now, fiddling with her thumbs. "I... I have no idea where my club room is... I, er... I got lost on the way here so I'm just... C-Can you help me find my way back, Kotake-kun? I'd ask Saiki-kun, but I don't want to upset him...! It would just be too troublesome!"

There was a short moment of silence as the soccer player's eyes widened oh so slightly, and he only said the only thing that he could think of at that precise minute.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The blond, for all she was worth, smiled a bit apologetically. Kotake instantly wished he was anywhere else but in the same room, breathing the same _air_ as this chocolate-eyed ditz.

Screw his luck; it was almost worse than that of Harukaze's.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Kotake-kun! I really appreciate this in ways that you can't imagine... Hey! Tell me how you want to repay you, I'll do anything... as long as it's in reason, of course! Homework, housework, I'll even make you (or bring you) a super special pastry, you name it!"

"Never talk to me or even try to converse with me in any way possible for the rest of the school year," Tetsuya responded bluntly, earning Yuki to just blink cutely before giggling.

"Ooh, now we're joking! Okay, Kotake-kun, in that case, I want you to go buy me a golden hairbrush to toss in a river and get a wish from the river fairy for world peace and absolute beauty so that all will be loved~"

_Please kill me._ Kotake prayed, almost wanting to sob right then and there and beg the blond to never talk to him again... or talk period. Because really, if the best thing she had to say was questionable garbage like that then she really didn't need to speak _ever_.

"I'm serious, though, Kotake-kun..."

"About the golden hairbrush? Because I'm not going out of my way to get something that idiotic for you, Shinoya!"

"No, that was a joke... Besides if I wanted a golden hairbrush to make a wish in the river of the river fairy, I would have asked Kurumi-chan for one... Alas, I seem to lack the sight to see such 'fairies'! So I guess the next best thing is to just keep my word..." Yuki beamed brightly and happily. "If there's anything you need that's within reason, I shall get it for you!"

"A-Alright then..." Tetsuya's smile was twitching on his face and he was trying really hard not to just grimace at her idiocy. "How about you set me up with Dojimi or something and get that older Shidoosha out of the picture?"

_Hah. Like she'd ever do that to Akatsuki... I highly doubt it has as much to do with Doremi as it does with his bipolar brother..._

"...Do you actually like Doremi-chan?" The navy-haired boy twitched again, instantly regretting his words as Yuki gave him a piteous look like... what, a beautiful angel over a hideous beast. Man, he hated her and her naïve ways... that and he couldn't ever tell when she was serious or not. "Oh Kotake-kun, I never knew that it was the truth...!"

"You know what? I think I need to get back to the other club members right around..." Kotake yelped when the black witch grabbed onto his arm, wailing. "W-What the hell, Shinoya? LET GO!"

"Tetsuya-san, I'm so sorry! The unrequited love must be so, so painful on you! I understand your pain!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his arm as she sniffled. _Sniffled_. Like this sort of thing was a freaking _tragedy_.

And Tetsuya regretted ever helping her _dearly_.

"I-I... I can set you up with someone else if you want... How about my dear friend Sayaka-chan? She's _adorable_! You'll love her in an instant!"

That was it.

"GET OFF ME." He finally snapped, shoving her to the ground and fleeing at the speed of light as Yuki was left sitting there, hiccuping a little in surprise as he dashed away.

"Sayaka-chan... isn't that bad, is she?" she wondered obliviously before getting up, dusting herself off, and heading inside her club room. "So strange..."

* * *

"Yuki-chan, hi! Akiyama-san let me off early to check up on you right before we could go home together!" Doremi chirped happily as she pushed open the door and beamed though went slack and blank at the sight of the blond lying sullenly face-down on the floor. "What did Fukutaki-san do to you this time?"

"Harukaze-san, good afternoon... It's good timing that you finally came here!" Tachibana exclaimed as she walked in, short brown hair bouncing daintily against her shoulders. "Shinoya-san hasn't really been in a good mood today and Natsu-chan is really worried, not that she'd ever admit that but you know how she is, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it..."

"Um, no sempai... nothing..." Harukaze shook her head a few times and smiled apologetically with a shrug. "What... What could possibly be wrong with her?"

"Doremi-chan..." Yuki's response was muffled against the floorboards. "My Sayaka-chan is much too delicate... I regret offering her up earlier... I'm such a terrible friend that it's not even FUNNY..."

"Huh?" The pink witch looked pretty damn confused and Mayumi sighed heavily.

"Oh yes... She asked Ayamiya-san what she thought of some boy named Kotake-kun, and Ayamiya-san kind of... freaked out and got all defensive. That might be part of the reason why she's so depressed... Do you think so, Harukaze-san? It sounds plausible doesn't it?" The brunette blinked curiously and Doremi looked even more shocked.

"K-Kotake... _Kotake_?" She rushed to the fallen black witch, shaking her shoulder like crazy. "Yuki-chan, why the _hell_ would you ask Ayamiya-san about _Kotake_?"

"What? Is Sayaka-chan too classy for him? I thought so too after a while... but who else? Tamaki is just way too bossy and I want to _help_ him, not torture him." Shinoya sighed heavily, pressing her face back into the wooden ground. "I'm supposed to be a love expert! Why is something like this just so confusing to me? Did I mess up or what? Maybe I should look for girls who aren't in my school? Thank the heavens for Karin Girls Academy in that case!"

"Yuki-chan, I'm going to ask again... Why are you trying to get a girlfriend for Kotake? I-If you're going to be doing stuff like that... then... Then why don't you help me and _Akatsuki-kun_ get together, huh?" The red head demanded, flustered and embarrassed beyond belief. "I-I mean, I don't understand why you feel the need to help that jerk over your _best friend_!"

"You... You might be onto something, Doremi-chan! If you and Akatsuki-kun are already together then Kotake-kun will have no choice but to move on...! I've been putting off this plan for a while but why not? Besides, with all of Akatsuki-kun's time taken up in your cute little relationship, Saiki-kun will be so lonely that he'll be _vying_ for my attention like a puppy!" Yuki squealed, eyes going starry with delight. "This sounds like such a good plan... I can't believe that I've been putting it off this entire time!"

"...Wait, what?" Doremi instantly stopped her fume, blinking repeatedly as her face flushed furiously in color. "Yuki-chan, I... I was _kidding_..."

"Why would you joke about something so good though, Doremi-chan? After all, this could be very good for both of us... We could even be in-laws in the future, after all~"

"N-Not that the idea of being married to Akatsuki-kun sounds nice, Yuki-chan, but I'm not in elementary school anymore and I'd like to think that I'm a bit more mature then I was back then..."

_Actually though, I still can't believe every single time that I got someone that gave me the time of day I thought we'd last... But Akatsuki-kun was different than that, wasn't he? He and I actually became friends and I'd like to confess to him if..._

Saiki's glare flashed in her mind and she could almost hear his cold, firm so _not_ Akatsuki-like _(well, maybe just a little)_ voice.

"_Don't. Even. Think. About. It."_

_...Yeah, how did I not know that he had a brother anyway?_ At the thought, Doremi grimaced just a bit and shook her head. _He was so polite and nice too... at first... but lately he's just so surly and unfriendly that I can't even be sure that he and Akatsuki-kun are related to start with... Maybe it's a lie and they only look a lot alike while referring to each other as twin brothers?_

"So what's the problem, Doremi-chan?" Yuki's eyes were sparkling and even the pink witch had to admit she looked absolutely precious with an expression like that paired up with golden locks framing her face. "It's a plan, right?"

_Yuki-chan really adores Saiki-kun too and maybe she's right about this... maybe if she does indeed get us together, she'll win over Saiki-kun and make him nicer... well, it's a shot, isn't it? I still don't have a good feeling about this, but I guess it can't hurt too much..._

"Uh... Sure thing, Yuki-chan."

"YAY~!"

Forgotten and now utterly lost in what was going on, Tachibana Mayumi just sighed heavily.

"Well, uh... that settles that, I suppose."

* * *

"Wait, WAIT! We actually have to go to his _HOUSE_? You know where he _lives_?" Doremi hissed as she tugged on Yuki's wrist while the black witch simply winked back. "Yuki-chan, not only are his friends are there but so are Oyajide and _Saiki-kun_! This doesn't sound like a good idea at _all_!"

"You're not being open enough, Doremi-chan~" she simply sang in response as she pulled the pink witch up to the door and knocked. "Girls that do housework win a lot of points you know, and I bet Akatsuki-kun will be impressed that you know how to do such things! Nowadays, that dry domestic plan with the working man and the housewife is so uncommon..."

"My_ parents_ are like that, Yuki-chan."

"Oh really? Mine too."

Harukaze was starting to regret placing her faith and trust into the black witch's so-called 'matchmaking' abilities.

Then Fujio answered the door.

"Yuki-chan, it's good to see you!" he chirped at first only to stop on a dime at the sight of Doremi, his reddish eyes going wide with surprise. "Oh... Doremi-chan... I didn't expect to see you here... what a surprise... I bet Akatsuki-kun will like to see you here..."

"H-He will?"

"Fuji-kun, good morning, my dear friend~!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully as she patted the orange-haired wizard's shoulder (earning a slight blush) and led her now hyperventilating friend inside. "Doremi-chan and I are here on a super friendly visit! Don't let that idiotic old man kick us out!"

"Yuki-chan, hey there! Why is Doremi-chan with you but not Onpu-chan?" Tooru faked disappointment but Leon still shook the blonde's hand, cheerful as ever.

"It's good to see ya, Yuki-chan!"

"...How often do you even visit, Yuki-chan?" Harukaze wondered as her eyes narrowed and the black witch simply laughed.

"Whenever I can! Now, Doremi-chan, behave, because this is after all Akatsuki-kun's..."

"Doremi-chan?" And oh yes, speak of the devil, there was the older prince now (an indifferent Saiki by his side as usual, it seemed) with a look of astonishment on his handsome face before a perfect smile quickly spread across those just as perfectly-formed lips. "Oh, this is nice... I never expected that you would up and join Yuki-chan on one of her many whim visits."

"Doremi-chan," Saiki, though looking visibly bothered anyone could tell, nodded politely in her direction and forced a small smile. "Um... G-Greetings."

_Wow, he's acting more awkward than usual... Man, Akatsuki-kun's so cute..._ the pink witch thought to herself, not noticing that Yuki was currently staring at the younger prince in something that could only be called complete adoration. "H-Hi, Akatsuki-kun... Saiki-kun..."

"SAIKI-KUN!" Shinoya finally squealed as she tackled him, throwing her arms around his arm, hearts fluttering about, each filled with her absolute and unrelenting affectionate infatuation. "You're too _cute_! I love you!"

"...Yuki-chan. Get off." Saiki seemed used to this (he probably was) and pushed her away with a grimace. "What's wrong with you? Can't you ever act your own age? Grow up already."

Doremi blinked at the sight and might have caught a fleeting glimpse of sadness in the black witch's expression but when she laughed again, she seemed as cheerful as ever. "Oh Saiki-kun, I think you're becoming an old man far too quickly! Stop spending so much time around Oyajide-baka-san already! That's what's good for you, after all..."

_That couldn't have just been my imagination, right? Oh, Yuki-chan..._

"Doremi-chan, do you want something to eat? Something to drink?" Akatsuki placed a hand on her shoulder, making her thoughts and worries fly out the window as he smiled sweetly and she felt her heart pound harder than ever before. "I'm sorry; we haven't gotten groceries in a while so the choices and variety are a little scarce..."

"N-No, Akatsuki-kun, it's really no trouble at all, don't worry about it!" Flushing terribly, she quickly waved her hands like crazy, shaking her head back in forth. "I-I just came to see you not get a bite to eat, so uh... yeah! Hi, Akatsuki-kun! How are you today? Great? I sure hope so because I feel really great as well! What about the weather? Isn't it great too?"

"It's partly cloudy with twenty-two percent chance of rain tomorrow... I hate rain... but in all honesty, too much sun bothers me too." Saiki coughed a little while Yuki played with his fingers childishly and carefreely. "Doremi-chan, if you came here on your own will... I'm curious as to what your intentions are... but if Yuki-chan was the one that dragged you over here... well..."

"Yuki-chan dragged me here. I swear." Doremi flinched a little bit as he raised an eyebrow. It was mostly the truth after all, so she just hoped that the younger prince wouldn't press the subject anymore, because, honestly...

She could kiss any chance of seeing Akatsuki outside of school goodbye if Saiki found out about her not-so-platonic feelings towards his elder sibling... As it was mentioned several times before, no chance whatsoever could be taken with that overprotective and unrelenting brother complex of his.

"...Alright then." She almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief that he believed her but that would be far too suspicious so she just nodded eagerly and smiled as brightly as she could. "Is there _anything_ you want?"

"Uh..."

"I know you want something." Saiki's eyes narrowed and Harukaze gulped, feeling much more intimidated than she should have. "You're looking at my brother like a dog begging for treats. It's a little unsettling."

Akatsuki looked surprised and Doremi looked practically mortified and almost wanted to cry with how humiliated she was at his none-too-obvious statement._ What... What DOES Yuki-chan see in this guy? He's not related to Akatsuki-kun... He just looks like him! IT'S A TOTAL COINCIDENCE! I don't even think he HAS human emotions!_

Then the older Shidoosha chuckled, eying her fondly in a way that kind of surprised her even more than she could imagine. Really, after the younger prince's blunt words, she was expecting a look of disgust or awkwardness to say the least... Akatsuki was as unaffected and casual as he always was. "Doremi-chan, if there was something that you needed, you didn't have to hesitate to tell me about it... Do you want to talk to me without an audience or something? Because that's fine... Saiki-kun, since you're the only one that can handle her, you can take care of Yuki-chan in the meantime."

"...Really?" Doremi blinked once then twice and pinched herself on the arm to see if she was dreaming before she was overcome with a stupid smile on her face. "O... Okay! I'd love that, Akatsuki-kun!"

"I-If you say so, nii-chan..." the younger Shidoosha responded as Yuki attached herself eagerly to his arm again, almost purring happily. "Yuki-chan, let's, ah... Let's go."

Shinoya discreetly winked in the pink witch's direction and she couldn't help but smile back widely in response.

Maybe this wouldn't be really as bad as she had thought before after all...

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all laugh brightly while Doremi and Yuki blush a bit. The card reveals to be an image of Doremi and Yuki daydreaming over Akatsuki and Saiki respectively.)_

"So, Akatsuki-kun... about your brother... uh..."

"We've had this discussion before... or at least tried to." Akatsuki smiled a bit though there was a hint of unease within his features. "Saiki-kun's always so brutally honest... You may already know this, but I apologize. I'd like to say he's not aware of the effects of the words he says... but that would be untrue. He's perfectly aware of it... he..."

"...he just doesn't care?" Doremi guessed, sighing a bit as she did. "N-No, it's alright... I... I should have been more honest when I came in here, Akatsuki-kun..."

"Saiki-kun doesn't tend to think of others' emotions, and the truth always comes out whenever he sees it... He's had that habit since forever and even then it was troubling because he'd always say things that he wasn't supposed to..." Finally, the purple-haired young prince groaned, shaking his head. "I adore him, honestly, but I don't know what to do about that bad habit of his."

"It's alright, I mean, my sister ALWAYS says what's on her mind and it's irritating but bearable! Saiki-kun's perfectly fine to say whatever he wants to say! Who am I to judge him anyway?" Nervous laughter bubbled at the red head's lips as her shoulders shook just a bit. "But, really, Akatsuki-kun... You and him are just so different, I'm..."

"We were raised by different people, Doremi-chan. It can't be helped."

"Different people? Don't wizard babies work the same way as witch babies? I mean, if someone sees one born, then that... um..."

"That's how it's supposed to work. Ojijide-san wasn't always the only one that worked for my father... There was another advisor and messenger that Papa was fond of..." Akatsuki fiddled with one of the long strands of grass, frowning at the memory. "Kojiro-san... He's the one that cared for Saiki-kun while Ojijide-san took care of me. He's not around anymore, but that's the reason why."

"Not... around anymore. I-I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a friend, but..." Harukaze fell silent, shaking her head quickly. "I could never imagine losing my otou-san or my okaa-san."

"Kojiro-san was a good man. Saiki-kun adored him... in fact, Kojiro-san was probably closer to a father than our own Papa, but no one really complained. It wasn't until after that Saiki-kun became so careless with the truth. Though there are some things that even he doesn't talk about anymore..." The older prince paused, approaching her and in one swift movement, taking her chin delicately. "Hey Doremi-chan, you won't tell anyone else about this, right? I'm only saying this so that you'll understand but I'm not just going to go and spill all my baby brother's secrets. Saiki-kun will have to tell you everything on his own."

"D-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The pink witch agreed, gasping a bit as her heart pounded at the contact. "I-I... I promise and you have my word, Akatsuki-kun."

Akatsuki smiled a bit though his eyes narrowed in slight doubt. "Not even Yuki-chan?"

"N-Not even Yuki-chan!"

"Thank you." Doremi's eyes jolted wide and her breath immediately hitched when her counterpart leaned forward, just barely brushing his lips against her cheek. They were soft like she might have imagined once or twice, but when they touched her; it was like electricity sparked against her skin. "Please keep your word, Doremi-chan."

The red head was already dazed with her eyes glazed over and could only mindlessly nod. The older prince chuckled at the sight and patted her affectionately on the head before taking her wrist.

"Come on, we need to get back to Saiki-kun and Yuki-chan, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

"Saiki-kun, do you really not want me here that much?"

"Why are you always asking me these sorts of questions, Yuki-chan?" Saiki groaned as he straightened the sheets while Yuki hung a few up, eying the black-haired wizardly coyly. "I swear, you're just too much... I told you before that I don't mind it too much when you decide to 'bless' us with an impromptu visit, but it would be nice if you warned us about said whim visits every so often."

"But then, they wouldn't exactly be 'whim' visits, Sai-chi," Shinoya responded matter-of-factly before sitting down cross-legged, patting her knees. "But tell me, tell me! How do you really feel towards me anyway? Do you like me? Do you hate me?"

"I certainly don't hate you, that's for sure..." Saiki found himself grumbling as he rolled his eyes. "Yuki-chan, do me a favor and just shut up."

"Talk about mean. Um, that is... Let's just go with it here... how do you feel about Kotake-kun? I mean, I know he might not be all buddy-buddy with Akatsuki-kun, but that's just for a typical reason that can't really be helped..."

"Mutual liking over Doremi-chan, I suppose? Jealousy is common among humans so it really _can't_ be helped," the younger Shidoosha stated casually and calmly, though the black witch was pretty sure that she wasn't imagining the hint of his own jealousy and distaste in those words. "It certainly isn't helping matters that Doremi-chan likes my nii-chan more than he can imagine..."

"Y-You can _tell_?" _And yet you deny my feelings for you every single time I admit them? What the hell? Am I the only one who isn't obvious? Everyone else can see but you can't and... that doesn't make any sense!_ The black witch was _furious_. How could Saiki still know all that and _still_ call her feelings a joke? Did the universe just hate her or did he just _honestly_ not take her feelings seriously every time it came up? The worst part was that any other girl would have just said 'screw it, I'm done' (many girls would do it _long_ before they reached that point) but Yuki was just stuck between wanting to just slap him and scream her feelings out at him right then and there or just yank him into a kiss that would cause no misunderstandings for sure... she hoped. "Saiki-kun, seriously..."

"I shouldn't say anymore." He was quiet now, pausing in his actions and frowning as a flicker of melancholy flashed in his normally cold coal orbs. "Please excuse me... Kotake-kun already scolded me once."

_Note to self, kill Kotake-kun for scolding Saiki-kun. I really ought to tell him off for that._ Granted, she was trying to help Tetsuya in the first place and even she knew everyone needed to be told straight every now and then but as far as she was concerned, if whatever it was made Saiki upset or sad in any way, it needed to be taken care of immediately.

It was just unforgivable.

* * *

"See you two tomorrow! Have a safe trip home!"

"Don't worry about us, Akatsuki-kun! I'll see you tomorrow~!" Doremi laughed happily as she waved back while gripping onto a silent Yuki's hand. Akatsuki smiled, Saiki behind him with an unreadable expression before reaching out and swiftly closing the door, earning Harukaze to just sigh with a wide and stupid smile. "I think this might have been a good idea after all, Yuki-chan..."

Shinoya didn't respond at first and simply sighed rather heavily than with relief and happiness. "I really don't know what to do about that, Doremi-chan..."

"Do about what?" the pink witch wondered as she tugged her friend to the pathway of the Mahou-Dou. "Yuki-chan, I thought you'd be ecstatic or at least happy or something... Now you just seem a little melancholy... Is something wrong?"

"Kotake-kun... is he supposed to be uptight and irritable?"

"I'd call him irritating... Why? What's wrong with him? That idiot didn't get himself in trouble, did he? I mean..." Doremi frowned, instantly worried for her classmate. "I mean, he may deserve it, but sometimes..."

"Doremi-chan, can you imagine ever liking Kotake-kun the way you like Akatsuki-kun?"

"Not in a million freaking years. Why?" The red head looked even more confused though she was blushing quite a bit now. "Wait... Yuki-chan, don't tell me... You haven't changed your mind about Akatsuki-kun and me together, have you? T-That... That's not fair, Yuki-chan! Akatsuki-kun and I are closer than ever thanks to you... you... you can't just give up now!"

"I haven't given up, Doremi-chan... I was just wondering... Kotake-kun made Saiki-kun upset and I was thinking of maybe murdering him."

"Yuki-chan, no. Kotake may be an idiot, but he doesn't deserve that, you'll be sent to trial for murder (and do you have any idea how likely you'll be found guilty once you've been convicted?), and I'm pretty sure Saiki-kun wouldn't like it."

"I suppose... though I wouldn't really know..." Shinoya shrugged before just smiling at the pink witch. "Doremi-chan, can I ask you something though? Does Saiki-kun really come off as selfish and arrogant towards you?"

"He is..." Doremi stopped, remembering some of the things Akatsuki relayed to her.

"_Kojiro-san... He's the one that cared for Saiki-kun while Ojijide-san took care of me. He's not around anymore, but that's the reason why."_

_...That's right... The only reason he's probably like that towards Akatsuki-kun, I suppose... is because Akatsuki-kun is really the most important person to him... and maybe he's scared to lose him in more ways than I can only imagine?_

"I think... Saiki-kun may have his own reasons for being the way he is."

"I know, right? People don't seem to realize that and it's just so troublesome... but I'm glad that you do, Doremi-chan. S-Sorry, but I'm relieved someone else knows that. I hate it when people get the wrong idea of others and never go through the trouble of getting to know them despite that... they're just okay with their inaccurate prejudice and that's not okay." Yuki's smile soon faltered and she just shook her head. "Never mind. That sort of thing is something that's inevitable. It's like having teasers along with lovers..."

"Yuki-chan, you've been that way towards some people before..."

"I'm a hypocrite. I shouldn't complain, even if it's true." The black witch swung their connected hands a bit with a slight giggle. "But, you know that, right? If Saiki-kun was just arrogant and selfish and all that... I wouldn't be so madly in love with him..."

"How did you fall in love with Saiki-kun anyway? I mean, I think I've already asked this before and you said something about him being different when you were all younger, but I still just..." Doremi trailed off before sighing a bit softly. "Um... I haven't seen that side of him that you go on and on about, where he's a little shy, but thoughtful..."

Yuki didn't respond and the odango perked up, blinking in worry. "Yuki-chan?"

"Doremi-chan, for your sake and my sake, I only hope no one sees that side of Saiki-kun... It'll be too easy to start caring about him once you do and after that, falling in love or infatuation is only just so close behind."

"...Huh?"

* * *

"What are you upset for? Cheer up already." Kimura laughed as he smacked Kotake's back for another day of practice. "Come on, don't tell me then older Shidoosha has you shaken up..."

"And you're not even concerned about the younger one?" Tetsuya shot back, eyes narrowing as the brown-haired boy shook his head.

"Nope, he's too submissive to be that much of a problem. Reading a book isn't as big of an issue as you made it out to be yesterday... though I guess we should be glad that he has rather impressive reflexes."

"Kimura..."

"Practice has already started," Saiki announced as he stuck his head in, earning both boys to flinch. "Kotake-kun, Kimura-kun, it would be best to hurry before it causes a problem."

With that, he left and Takao could only laugh nervously. "I must admit though... it sure is as scary as hell whenever he does that."

Tetsuya only sighed.

* * *

"Yuki-chan, hello. Are you supposed to be here?"

"Um, actually, I was planning on being massacred today by Natsu-sempai anyway, so this is no big deal... How are you today, Marina-chan?"

"Good." Koizumi smiled sweetly and Yuki couldn't help but smile in return as well at the young girl's warmth. "I was going to give Kimura-kun a few daisies... you know, for good luck on their next match. You were going to do the same for Shidoosha-kun, right? The younger one... Doremi-chan already made a charm for the older one..."

"No, I haven't... made anything... oh crap..." Shinoya blinked rapidly in disbelief, muttering to herself. "How could I forget all about that? Where's my endless and eternal devotion?"

"Do you want me to give you flowers to give to him, Yuki-chan?"

"No Marina-chan, Saiki-kun must get a gift from me made by my hands and infused with every bit of my love!" the black witch exclaimed quickly and indignantly before blushing rather heavily. "I mean... that's just how things should work in this certain case, yeah..."

"Okay." Marina nodded and quickly skipped off, leaving Yuki to just sigh.

_What to do...?_

* * *

"Doremi-chan, I was assigned to clean the classroom today so I'm going to talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright! I'll see you at the Mahou-Dou, Yuki-chan!"

"Right back at ya." Yuki smiled and Doremi grinned as she waved before running off and the black witch soon shut the door with a heavy sigh before getting to work. "Just so troublesome..."

Just then the door opened and Shinoya perked up. "Hey, Doremi-chan, I already told you that I'd see you..." the blond instantly stopped at the sight of Kotake there scowling before blinking twice in innocent surprise. "Oh, Kotake-kun... Tetsuya-san, it's nice to see you. Did you seriously tell my Saiki-kun off? That's not cool!"

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom today too, ya know," Tetsuya grumbled in annoyance as he grabbed the second broom, carrying on with the sweeping, pointedly ignoring the other girl in favor of just getting the job done. "And for your information, Shinoya, he wasn't listening. He was being arrogant."

"What? Saiki-kun's the exact opposite of arrogant, Kotake-kun. Are you making this up?"

The navy-haired soccer player shook his head.

"Well... I still don't believe you." Yuki folded her arms stubbornly, huffing. "So... So you're just a big liar, Kotake-kun! Saiki-kun isn't like that at all!"

"...You know... Dojimi always went on about how great Akatsuki was... yet when we had that little challenge... he still cheated to win." Kotake didn't even look at her, but his voice was cool and low. "You don't even know what you're talking about Shinoya, being so blissfully ignorant and clueless while everything is practically handed to you on a silver platter, and it's sickening. You aren't like Doremi in the slightest."

Then Tetsuya looked back, and his eyes widened with surprise at the loot of utter devastation and hurt on the blonde's face as she looked down uneasily, brown orbs glimmering and pink lips trembling as she looked like she was close to bursting into tears at that very moment.

"I-I... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... _Excuse me_!" Yuki shut her eyes tightly and rushed out of there while Kotake's lips parted in shock.

"Shinoya...?"

He pressed rubbed his temples with a groan, feeling like he was about to get a serious headache at that very minute. "Crap..."

* * *

"I'll get it!" Doremi exclaimed cheerfully as she reached the door and pulled it open. "Hello, we're closed for the day, but please do come again later..."

She stopped on a dime at the sight of Shinoya standing there, hands in her lap, head down, and eyes downcast. "Y-Yuki-chan? You're back early... What's wrong? Did something happen? Is it about Saiki-kun...?"

"A-A little, but I..." Yuki's gaze shifted to the side, ultimately unable to look at the red head. "I-I... I wanted to talk to you and only you for just a moment, Doremi-chan... There are a few things that I wanted to discuss..."

"_You aren't like Doremi in the slightest."_

_It's the truth though, and I don't understand it... I'm spoiled and I have it all way too easily... I don't understand why it hurts being told all that. If it were Saiki-kun saying those things, I would have broken down in tears by now... Not that it wouldn't have made much of a difference, with the amount of tears I shed over Saiki-kun already..._

"I... Sure thing, Yuki-chan. Come on..." Shutting the door behind her, Doremi reached out and took one of the black witch's hands, trying to warm it with her own. "Your hands are like ice and it's cold out... Do you want to go inside...?"

"I-I'd rather no one else see me right now..." Shinoya sniffled before sneezing lightly, wiping her nose off with her free hand. "But... It'll only be so long before everyone gets suspicious and I really don't..."

'It's fine. Take as much time as you want... Come on..." Harukaze tried to smile as comfortingly as possible as she pulled on the blonde's hand. "This way. This will give us plenty of time to talk."

"Uh..." Yuki looked around and tried to remember if this was how the outside bits of nature with trees and the flowers Moriko went through all the trouble of planting and nurturing, looking more beautiful yet more mysterious as well in the increasing darkness. "Wow... The Mahou-Dou looks amazing at night... we really need lights..."

"Kurumi-chan's going to be arranging some contracts for neon... Okay, here we are." Doremi tried to laugh a little though it faltered immediately when she saw how distressed her friend really was as she simply sighed. "Well? What's wrong?"

"Um... You and Akatsuki-kun... I know I was all gung-ho about it earlier, but now, I'm a little confused... I heard about that scuffle, and I remember Saiki-kun mentioning it with a grimace... How did it really happen?"

"Oh, that? That's old news, Yuki-chan... But it probably happened the way Saiki-kun said it did, and I have to admit, I was quite disappointed in Akatsuki-kun's lack of sportsmanship back then but it's all okay now," The pink witch smiled at the memory. "Not everyone is perfect so why should I expect Akatsuki-kun to be that way?"

"Eh? You know Akatsuki-kun's not perfect?" Yuki looked quite surprised. "But... isn't he supposed to be wonderful and amazing and..."

"He still is, believe it... but... but if anything, I was a little relieved for a selfish reason that Akatsuki-kun cheated the way he did... If... If Akatsuki-kun was absolutely perfect, then he wouldn't be able to give me a chance and if he did, we would have for sure broke up for some reason or another after barely getting to know each other... He's a bit of a child at times, and that's fine. It just makes him absolutely _precious_." Doremi rubbed at the back of her neck a bit sheepishly. "I... I like the cool and generous and level-headed Akatsuki-kun and the childish and petty Akatsuki-kun all the same. It's Akatsuki-kun, after all."

Shinoya could only stare in awe and amazement with wide eyes before a smile tugged at her lips and she laughed ruefully.

"I... I just can't win against you, can I, Doremi-chan?"

"...Huh?" Doremi perked up in confusion as the black witch just chuckled and shook her head, patting the other girl's shoulder as she grinned widely. "Uh, Yuki-chan?"

"We... really aren't that alike... But..."

"Everyone has flaws, Yuki-chan... even Saiki-kun. Deep down, we are only human after all..."

"Saiki-kun has quite a few flaws. He still doesn't take me seriously, he rejects me at every turn, he can't stand bothering Akatsuki-kun but he's still fairly careless about others, he's dense and impossible at times... But... I want to be the only person to notice those flaws." The snow-named girl soon shook her head, smile faltering on her face as she sighed heavily. "Saiki-kun... Saiki-kun deserves that much..."

"Yuki-chan, you can't control how other people feel about him, I mean... In Akatsuki-kun's old school, there were these girls that wouldn't let me come even close to him or his other friends. I guess it was only to be expected, but that certainly didn't make the whole situation any less depressing you know, Yuki-chan." Harukaze shrugged. "Saiki-kun though... He has Akatsuki-kun and the other FLATS 5 as good friends, so he won't ever truly be alone, will he? If anything, he's very lucky to have all of them."

"I... I never thought of it that way... before..."

Though it was true, now that she thought about it, even if the signs were fleeting... she could still tell that they were there, even back then before she met the other girls.

It would be there when Saiki lent the three boys his notes with a bothered look on his face though a hint of endearment in his eyes or singularly with Saiki suggesting book titles for Fujio, criticizing Leon's impatience and many weak defense points, and even glaring at Tooru when he decided to show off for Onpu's sake, nearly embarrass himself in front of the entire school but still manage to keep a decent amount of admirers, still including that one Takahashi Moriko.

And on their side, Yuki still vaguely noticed Fujio reading the same book the black-haired wizard selected rather easily, Leon following his advice and criticism the next day to the best of his ability and waning patience, and Tooru dropping his head when the younger prince gave him that 'don't even think about it' look with a small, secretive smile on his face.

Also... How could she even pointedly ignore the gazes of sheer adoration that Akatsuki sent his younger sibling every so often whenever Saiki wasn't paying attention? Doremi noticed, so of course she would notice as well... and she wouldn't have been surprised if Kurumi also noticed such things.

"Is that all you needed to know, Yuki-chan? It's not really as bad as you think that it is, you know," Harukaze stated as she smiled a bit widely and Yuki just smiled in return before reaching out and wrapping an arm around the pink witch's shoulders.

"Hey, Doremi-chan... Kotake-kun was the one that said everyone loves you, wasn't he?"

"E-Eh?"

* * *

"Saiki-kun, there you are!" Yuki exclaimed happily as she waved her hand, the rest of the Ojamajos (save for Doremi who was currently searching for Akatsuki) watched her none too obviously from behind the corner. "Listen, I wanted to give you a good luck charm for your game. I poured every bit of my love into it so I hope you know that my support will always be with you no matter what happens."

"Oh, that's... great... Yuki-chan..." Saiki looked a little uneasy as she reached into her bag and pulled out a white omamori with specks of the lightest blue as if it belonged in the snow with the kanji on it reading 'protection'. "Oh, isn't that...?"

"Serika-chan got me one of these for good luck, but I know you'll do well so I just hope you don't get injured... sometimes other players will play dirty and that isn't fair, even if you're able to figure it out ahead before time. I care about you too much to let you get hurt and it can get a little dangerous out there, so I want you to take this!"

With that, she placed it into his open hand and closed his fingers over it. "I... I'll go to your game and cheer, alright? I'll even get a cheerleading uniform for the situation!"

"Yuki-chan, that isn't..." The younger prince immediately stopped in surprise when the blond leaned forward and pecked his cheek sweetly before heading off. "Y-Yuki-chan!"

"Good luck, Saiki-kun! I love you!"

The other Ojamajos watching squealed as Saiki simply sighed and turned to them with a glare. "I can hear you, you know."

"S-Sorry, sorry!" Kurumi exclaimed with a heavy blush as they rushed off, laughing just as the black witch was as she fled.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Aiko laughed loudly. "I can only imagine how Doremi-chan's doin' right now!"

"I hope she's doing well," Onpu stated as Hazuki simply giggled.

"Who knows, who knows?" Moriko chirped as Akemi blushed rather deeply, rubbing at her cheek.

Momoko and Hana simply swapped grins.

* * *

"Akatsuki-kun, I'd like to h-have this...! I made it just for you...!" Doremi got out all in one breath as she bowed deeply, offering her musical note-shaped charm, shaking a bit. "A-Akiyama-san helped me make it, and it's supposed to be able to keep you from getting hurt and increases luck points... I-I hope you like it...!"

"Thank you, Doremi-chan, I appreciate this," Akatsuki stated easily as he took the charm with a sincere smile. "You're a very good friend... still so kind and sweet after all these years..."

"W-What? No way..." Harukaze swooned, rubbing at the back of her neck as her face flushed. "Oh, Akatsuki-kun..."

Kotake, watching from the corner, grumbled a bit at the sight.

"Ko-ta-ke-kun!" a voice chirped behind him that nearly had him jump with surprise as he spun around in shock.

"S-Shinoya?"

"Hi. I made an extra good luck omamori charm that I figured that since you're always trying so hard, you could use it," With that, the blond reached into her pocket and pulled out the light green amulet. "It may not be much, but I want you to have it all the same..."

"Thanks... uh, listen, about yesterday, I..."

She shook her head and tossed him the small bag as she winked.

"Don't give up, okay? Kotake-kun, I'll cheer for you too!"

With that, Yuki waved goodbye and rushed off yet again, leaving one confused navy-haired youth.

"...don't give up?" he repeated in confusion before glancing back at where the pink witch and her counterpart where talking, with Harukaze looking brighter and happier than ever before as Tetsuya just sighed and smirked a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

_-Lesson Learned-_

((Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls bye over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: ARGH! Tamaki makes me so mad! She's so spoiled and evil and I really don't like her!_

_Momoko: Yuki-chan, Tamaki-san isn't that bad..._

_Doremi: Well, she is spoiled though..._

_Hazuki: Doremi-chan... That has nothing to do with Tamaki-san's real character though either way._

_Aiko: Doesn't it?_

_Hana: Tamaki-chan is so weird at times._

_Kurumi: Speaking of Tamaki-san, did you know Yamasaki-san's friend is looking for a new role in a movie I'm starring in? She's trying out... and Yuki-chan, come on! This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!_

_Onpu: This sort of thing happened my first day at Misora... but I'm going to be working on my new single so I can't attend. I'll still support you, Yuki-chan!_

_Yuki: Onpu-onee-sama~! Oh, with your support, I'm definitely going to take over and win everything!_

_Akemi: Yuki-chan, be careful..._

_Moriko: You idiot. It's not going to be as easy as you think it will be._

_Doremi: Uh, good luck though, Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: Thank you, Doremi-chan!_

_Doremi: You're going to really need it..._

_Kurumi: My dear mon ami, I wish you best of luck! But remember, other girls want that part as well!_

_Yuki: Tamaki is definitely going down for sure!_

_Momoko: Hey, Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: What is the problem, Momo-chan?_

_Momoko: Well..._

_Hana: Good luck, everyone!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "If We All Do Our Best, It Should Be Fine!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	28. If We All Do Our Best, It Should Be Fine

It was cold, and it was clear the air conditioning was working overtime. Yuki folded her arms, rubbing up and down to make heart via friction and a not too pleased Tamaki could be seen sitting next to her, arms crossed.

"...I'm not too happy about this either, Shinoya-san."

Shinoya didn't bother gracing that with a response as Reika licked her lips, noticing they became chapped. The more materialistic blond didn't hesitate to grab some lip balm, applying it quickly and pointedly ignoring the dull stare the black witch was giving her.

_I don't like Tamaki-san, I mean... I really, really don't like Tamaki-san... I don't think that there's any way to sugarcoat even a little of that statement. It's fairly impossible after all..._

"Shinoya-san... Your lips are cracked and close to bleeding... it's fairly unattractive," Tamaki noted with a disapproving stare as Yuki wordlessly took out her own chap stick, rubbing her lips with it as the other girl noticed the rather cute chibi strawberry picture with a smiley face and a dairy adorning it. "That's... rather childish. Why would you get such a thing?"

"It's cute and I like strawberries." The snow-named girl glared at her darkly, just daring her to criticize her tastes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not... Not at all..." the rich girl coughed awkwardly as she pulled out a mirror and observed herself in it the way Kurumi liked to look at her reflection, running her hands through the golden, probably soft curls and just sighing lightly.

Soft golden curls, Yuki thought as she tugged at one of her own curls, namely the stray curl that liked to almost pulse under her touch like it twitched with a life of its own, didn't stand a chance against the gray witch's lustrous and silky locks that had the fragrance of jasmine and expensive French perfume that complimented it rather than ruin it when the black witch accidently fell against her, hands pressing to her shoulders and face buried in her hair.

Kurumi laughed and pushed her away, waving her finger as she warned the slightly younger blond to be more careful in the future, leaving her there with nothing swimming around in her gut but unease and pure envy.

_Saiki-kun wouldn't mind running his fingers through that... because he really like things that are a pleasure to feel and smell..._ Her fists clenched at the thought as she stuck her lip balm back into her pocket, popping her now moist lips. _Kurumi-chan is so beautiful and pretty, too... She's like a true lady, dripping with all sorts of elegance... Nobody holds even a prayer against Kurumi-chan... not Tamaki..._

_And most certainly not me._

That grotesque shade of white the Shinoya girl's knuckles were turning couldn't possibly be healthy, Reika shuddered just a bit as Yuki trembled, looking like she just wanted to throw a temper tantrum, crying and screaming all the way.

_Isn't it true... that if Kurumi-chan wanted to... she could steal Saiki-kun away from me easily, couldn't she?_

"Shinoya?" Reika wondered a bit as the black witch just stood up, sighing heavily before walking away right then and there.

"Excuse me."

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

_(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)_

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes in slow motion.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

_(_Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

Are there really any words to describe this chapter other than just a mesh of ideas and plots from previous Ojamajo Doremi episodes that I remember a little vaguely? Well, yes. That's just what this is.

It has a pretty casual title though... I wonder...

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_If We All Do Our Best, It Should Be Fine!_

_Lesson: Actually, self-confidence is very important and sure it's true that nothing is ever good in excess, but a low self-esteem is bad too. If it gets down to fear then fear always leads down to many bad things! For your friends' sake as well as your own, try to believe in yourself as well, alright?_

_Okay this could just be me trying to see Saiki-kun the way Yuki-chan does and succeeding... he is nice, that much is for sure but isn't there more to it?_

Kurumi sighed, eyes stuck on the younger prince as he looked through his notes in the corner of the classroom, Akatsuki's arm wrapped around his shoulders. _Well, he is cute, I suppose... Especially when..._

Saiki nibbled on his eraser and Sayoko flinched while Yuki's oh so_ happy_ sigh was heard right beside her, nearly causing the gray witch to nearly fall out of her seat. "Saiki-kun's just _precious_, isn't he?"

"Yuki-chan, you do know that he can hear you, right?" Doremi grumbled a bit before losing to her own urges and stealing a look at Akatsuki's fond smile directed towards his brother as she gulped, feeling her own face heat up at the very sight. "W-Well whatever, let's just get back to work already and so that will simply be that and we'll no longer have anything to worry about... Yeah."

"Sayoko-san, is this true?" Tamaki burst in, slamming a magazine onto the child model's desk, earning the three girls to perk up in surprise before Yuki's expression immediately soured at the sight of the class president. "This article... is it the truth? My dad told me about it, but I want to hear it from your lips!"

"Sayoko Kurumi's new movie needs new second female lead? According to Sayoko Kurumi herself, any girl of her age group and class is allowed to audition and have the new part?" Yuki read the article herself, eyes widening as she stared at her supposed look-alike in shock as she just nodded dully.

"Yeah, Onpu-chan was supposed to take it but she's advertising for her new single instead. It's a shame... I wanted to do a movie with someone I actually knew personally... maybe if I'm lucky, they'll find a girl that's nice and not stuck up or spoiled..." Kurumi sighed dramatically, clasping her hands in a prayer. "But I shall trust Yamasaki-san's decision since he's helping making the pick."

"Yamasaki Rikuto... was a former famous director, wasn't he? My father worked with him before!" Reika soon laughed. "Well, it looks like I may have a chance to be fully famous after all... This will be easy. It's a shame that I still have to audition."

"If onee-sama leaves a role that must be filled, I can only hope to take her place!" Shinoya gasped before clinging to Sayoko's arm, pleading. "Hey Kurumi-chan, tell me where to sign up! Where is it, where is it? I wanna try too... It just looks like so much fun!"

"Oh, I'll take you there personally, mon ami. I like helping out my friends after all."

"_What_? Sayoko-san, why are you giving Shinoya-san the upper lead here? For all I know, you could just casually mention to Yamasaki-san that you want her to win the vote, thus rigging the whole audition!" Reika shot down angrily, pointing accusingly. "That's not fair for anyone!"

The gray witch immediately took defense to that, slipping her arm out of Yuki's grasp and slamming her hands down furiously. "I look up to Yamasaki-san as _family_ and I trust him to make the right decision with or _without_ my help! In showbiz, there are no skipping steps; you have to start from the ground up! I may be young, but whether you like it or not, Tamaki-san, I am a full on veteran and true professional! I have my pride! My helping Yuki-chan figure out how to audition is _not_ me giving her leverage... I'm just being a good friend! If she really _wants_ the part, she'll have to get by on her _own_ strength, guts, and talent and _nothing _else."

Tamaki couldn't help but falter just a bit though it was hard to ignore the daggering glare Yuki was sending her way.

"...Do you honestly think that I couldn't win on my own, Tamaki-san? You're mistaken."

"...Is that so?"

"I'll come by to support you... I'd audition myself, but really... I don't know if I'd be able to take the pressure." Doremi laughed a bit nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck with a sheepish smile as she did. "Kurumi-chan's acting is just so superb..."

"Harukaze-san, you auditioned before and did pretty well..." Reika reminded her rather coolly as the pink witch merely shrugged.

"But that was an accident. Besides, if Yuki-chan wins, she'll invite me over to have steak every single day with her, won't she?"

"Doremi-chan, I don't remember making that promise but whatever you want. I'll even get special Italian seasoning that I love so much!"

"_Ooh_ in that case, mon ami, be sure to make lots of pasta! Pasta's really great... especially in October! Promise to invite me over whenever you make pasta so we can enjoy it together!"

"Shinoya-san, don't get too carried away," Tamaki fumed, puffing her cheeks in distaste. "Don't think you've already won when the auditions haven't even started..."

"Oh yeah, Tamaki...?"

That's when Akiyama Serika decided to walk up, looking blank and almost bored as the two blonds stopped almost instantly, looking at the mute girl in confusion as she turned to the black witch and took her hands.

"U-Uh... you wish me luck on whatever it is that I'm doing, Serika-chan? Well, that most certainly is sweet... Thank you... I guess. If you want to support me, go ahead."

"C-Can I come too?" Takato burst in along with a blushing Nishimura and an excited looking Shizuka. "Shinoya-san, I wish to do all that I can to support you no matter what it is!"

"Takato-kun, that's so sweet!"

"W-We'll come too...!" Seiji announced with a heavy blush of his own while Rika nodded enthusiastically.

"Good luck, Yuki-chan!"

Tamaki stared wordlessly while Shimakura came up, looking a bit hopeful. "I-I'll be there to support you, Tamaki-san, so don't worry!"

"I'll support _everyone_!" Mimori cheered happily, throwing her arms out as if she was expecting tons of hugs. "Expect both me and Minase-kun to be there!"

Minase only wordlessly rubbed at his temples, cursing his fiancée's eccentricity and knack for drawing nothing but attention, attention, and even _more_ attention.

"If Sayoko's going to be in the movie, I'm definitely going to watch it whether Shinoya's there as well..." Erizawa stated while the ceil-haired and turquoise-eyed male next to him, Adachi, only nodded eagerly.

"I sure hope she does well..." Tsukino murmured quietly, reaching up to twirl around a lock of lavender hair. "Who knows...?"

"Yuki-chan's going and causing uproars again," Akatsuki noted while Saiki just shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, that's just _normal_, isn't it?"

* * *

"Alright everyone, be sure to wish me plenty of luck!" Yuki exclaimed happily as the rest of the girls looked unsure.

"Yuki-chan... I wish we could all come an' support ya, but Majorika still needs a good chunk of us at the Mahou-dou..." Aiko shrugged a bit apologetically as Moriko sighed heavily.

"Hey, my flowers need as much attention as possible at all times, alright? I'd totally come if I could..."

"I would as well, but I have a lot of embroidery to get done with Hazuki-chan... I... I-I'll support you in spirit though!" Akemi gasped, blushing heavily as she did while the orange witch beside her only nodded along in agreement.

"I have a whole chapter of pastries to try making... Akio-kun lent me his book for only one day so I'd like to get as much done as possible." Momoko grinned, laughing a bit nervously. "Hana-chan will be helping me as well, unfortunately... so that I'll be able to get everything done."

"Hana-chan wants to go, but Hana-chan promised Momo~! Sorry, Yuki..."

"It's okay, Hana-chan... Oh yeah, Momo-chan, you're actually friends with Tamaki, aren't you? Is there anything that I should know about her like weaknesses or fears or some sort of phobia... or something else that might get me an upper hand at all?"

"W-What do you mean? Can you even give me one good reason why I would even tell you about something like that, Yuki-chan?" Asuka gasped in English, looking utterly shocked at the black witch quickly giggled. "Yuki-chan, what's so funny...?"

"I... I was just joking, Momo-chan... don't worry about it! I'll see you all later... Kurumi-chan, Doremi-chan, let's go already!" With that, the blond interlocked arms with the two girls and rushed off. "Onee-sama, I'll be there when you have a break so expect me then!"

"Alright, Yuki-chan! Feel free to tell me anything!" Onpu soon paused for just a moment before sighing, shaking her head with exasperation. "I... I was just going to have Mama drive us all there together... I don't mind getting her half an hour early... I wanted to help Yuki-chan with her lines or something, at least."

"Don't worry about her... she should be fine..." Moriko stated matter-of-factly as she soon chuckled a bit mischievously. "Yeah... she should be absolutely fine..."

Segawa only blinked and frowned.

"I-I suppose..."

* * *

"Alright, now that everything's easy and good, all we have to do is practice the lines and get everything down right and well." Yuki beamed as she turned in her registration form and took a number as well, Doremi and Kurumi both looking a little curious as the latter had her hair done up in a ponytail, complete with a beret and sunglasses all so obviously in her usual incognito mode. "Uh, Kurumi-chan, don't you have to do anything...?"

"Yamasaki-san is one of the judges. There's really nothing for me _to_ do other than try out new clothes and I could always do that later."

"I think I want some steak... Kurumi-chan, do they serve any of that?" Doremi asked the gray witch pleadingly with big magenta eyes, earning Sayoko to just laugh.

"In a place where everyone's really conscious about what they eat including me... That's not in the slightest bit likely, Doremi-chan. Come on, there are some snacks this way though that taste really good... Yuki-chan, good luck!"

And with that, her look-alike waved good-bye, took Harukaze away, and ran off.

Yuki smiled before dusting off her vest and going to her own destination in her own direction.

* * *

"Ah, Shinoya-san, you made it. And here I was thinking that you wouldn't."

"Stuff it and chew on it, Tamaki."

Yuki growled as she passed by Tamaki though not before bumping into one of the other girls who yelped and looked at her like a monster before rushing away. Reika laughed. Shinoya felt like an idiot.

"Nice."

"...Shut up."

The black witch stared at the paper with her lines on it before sighing a bit, shaking her head with disdain.

Crap, she didn't even know anything about Kurumi's new movie.

"You're supposed to be playing the part of Tanaka Akiko... Don't you know?" a soft and yet somewhat familiar voice spoke up, earning Yuki to flinch and turn back in surprise, eyes shortly widening at the sight of an only vaguely recognizable girl with brown hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon that was the same shade of vibrant green as her eyes... "Hey, haven't I seen you before somewhere?"

"Rinaru... Kyoumi... Kyou-chan? I-I thought you were supposed to be an idol!" the blond gasped in amazement as Rinaru flinched, blushing quite darkly in confusion. "I-I'm Shinoya Yuki, remember? We... We talked for a whole five minutes."

There was a short moment of silence before Kyoumi sighed softly.

"Oh yes... the muffin girl... You strike up the most interesting first conversations and they kind of stick after a while... I'm mostly here for moral support for my step-sister... Sakurai Kyoko. She doesn't look a thing like me but she's quiet with light, almost tan brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. Did you might have seen someone who looks like that? There are too many people here for me to see her easily..."

"I... I think I might have tripped over a girl like that." Yuki responded, holding her chin in thought as the brunette perked up in surprise before beaming. "She went that way."

"Thank you, Shinoya-san!" She exclaimed, taking both of the black witch's hands with a grateful shake before rushing off into the pointed direction. "Later!"

Shinoya just stood there before just shrugging.

"Weird much?"

* * *

"Tooru-kun, stop fooling around. Nii-chan sent me here to watch you not to babysit you. Why did we even have to come; it's not like we have any business here..." Saiki groaned as one of the ladies offered him a sandwich that he took gratefully. "Uh thanks, but it's like I said, I'm not part of any cast... I'm here on special business... or just some sort of business."

They giggled and headed off, much to his continued confusion. "Humans are so weird."

"How do you even do that, Saiki-kun? You so much as look at them and they're prone to giving you stuff... Heck, you so much as glance Akatsuki-kun's way and he tries to hand over the world." Kounna groaned heavily, hands on hips. "It's like you're already a cool, famous guy! And you don't even like people... or attention!"

"It's troublesome," was his only response as he bit into the sandwich and shuddered, holding it out in disgust. "There's too much mayonnaise!"

"I'll take that, cutie," a voice responded as the food was taken from him, earning both Saiki and Tooru to perk up, turning to where another boy could be seen with black hair that was short and typical, eyes a deep shade of navy as he raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his own and swallowing without much difficulty. "Oh excuse me. You're not a girl... I thought you were."

"No way, Saiki-kun may be quite the blusher, and I mean that in a reddening sense, but he's just too... well, out there. He's more like a hermit than anything else. He sure isn't any sort of yamato nadeshiko, that's for sure..." Tooru laughed as he wrapped an arm around the currently flushed and utterly shocked younger prince. "But be careful. He's like a viper."

"I-I'm... do I _really_ look like a _girl_...?" Shidoosha muttered, eyes wide as the other male snickered at the sight.

"Submissive, much? Make a face like that and it's understandable... Oh yeah, names. I'm Shiro. My bro has big connections and I'm just wandering about because I have no better place to go. I hardly see kids (that aren't girls, not that it's a bad thing) my own age around here... Or... close to it..."

"Physically, we're younger. Now, if you don't mind..." Saiki would have pulled Tooru away had not stopped him.

"Saiki-kun, he has _connections_! He could help me with my star career!"

"Ooh, if you have enough spirit..."

"Tooru-kun, you're too over the top and arrogant even when you're trying to play a shy character." The younger prince hissed, tugging on the turquoise-haired wizard's collar, earning Shiro to perk up in interest. "You focus too much on your own talents over the character himself. You need more lessons on emotions that aren't all about you."

"...Smart kid." Shiro whistled in amusement as Tooru just groaned.

"But Saiki-kun... the audition... My stardom... My fanclub..."

"We have more important things to worry about and you know that, Tooru-kun."

"You know, the audition's for girls. I don't think you could pass off for one... Tooru-kun... But your friend on the other hand..."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Shiro-san?" Saiki snapped in irritation, shaking Kounna a bit. "We're here on superfluous business that doesn't even make much sense and... I'm not in the mood to be messed around with."

"...Tsundere?" Shiro asked instead as he pointed the flustered youth. Tooru shrugged.

"We're still not sure."

Saiki deeply regretted ever coming.

* * *

"Hey, Doremi-chan? What do you think of Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun together, er separately?"

"Om nom nom... did you say something, Kurumi-chan?" Doremi chewed noisily as she stuffed another cookie down her mouth with a gulp. "Wow, this is really sweet... It tastes really good!"

"That's the point of them. I asked what you thought of Akatsuki-kun for real... I mean... I know you like him and everything..." Kurumi snickered, waving her hand about in a casual matter that she was a professional at. "He's nice and princely and believe me, my dear, that's all wonderful and good taste but shouldn't there be more to it?"

"Should there? I'm not sure what you even mean by that, Kurumi-chan..." Harukaze took a cup of lemonade and sipped at it a bit cautiously. "Um... I like him a lot... what else do you need to know?"

"What about Saiki-kun?"

The pink witch dropped the cup, lemonade spilling everywhere as she yelped, clearly started both by the turn of events as well as the child model's question as she quickly took some paper towels and cleaned up, grimacing. "Saiki-kun is... I thought we've had this discussion before, Kurumi-chan. Why are you asking me the same thing over and over again anyway?"

Blushing darkly now, Kurumi coughed a bit, rubbing at her throat in a manner that she was sure wasn't too suspicious. "N-No reason... I just wanted to make sure... Saiki-kun is very kind, isn't he? He's polite too but a bit snappy... That's cute, huh?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him cute..." _Especially since he's always getting in between me and Akatsuki-kun... but that doesn't change the fact that Akatsuki-kun adores him... so I may be a little biased in that thinking... _Harukaze took a deep breath, tossing away the paper towel when she finished wiping up her spill. "Well... Yuki-chan worships the very ground he walks on so that must count for something, right? Of course, Yuki-chan can get a little obsessive at times... so..."

"Yes, Yuki-chan is like that... I have indeed noticed..." Sayoko sighed just a bit as she tucked a strand of coal black hair behind her eyes, smiling up a bit meekly that was almost painfully uncharacteristically in a way that freaked even the pink witch out, startling her quite effectively. "Is there any more to it though, Doremi-chan? Come on... Yuki-chan's not here and I won't tell her so you can just feel free to say anything you want... It'll stay right between us..."

"K-Kurumi-chan... Are you... feeling alright?"

"Come on," the gray witch coaxed forward, taking the red head's hand with a gentle squeeze. "You can say anything you want to me Doremi-chan... I won't judge."

"W-Well... That is to say that I might... resent Saiki-kun for keeping me and Akatsuki-kun apart... But I don't think that's fair for him. I feel sorry for him as well... I'm sorry Kurumi-chan, but I can't really explain... maybe you should talk to Saiki-kun yourself?" Doremi laughed a bit nervously, taking Kurumi's attention as the black-haired girl perked up in surprise before thinking about it as carefully as possible. "But that's if Saiki-kun tells you anything... he likes to keep his mouth shut so that might be a little hard..."

"No... Persuasive speaking is something I've learned to be good at, Doremi-chan... So don't worry about it." Sayoko smiled then, making the pink witch feel a little uneasy. "Okay?"

"Uh... okay."

* * *

Sakurai Kyoko was wandering outside the hallway, looking around in worry as she kept her hands close to her chest, whimpering just a bit in fear. "I-I... I don't see Kyoumi anywhere... did I seriously just get lost? B-But, if I don't find my way back, I'll be disqualified for sure... I don't want that!"

She was just about to be close to crying when Kurumi walked out just that moment, perking up in confusion.

"H... Hey, you! Are you lost?"

Kyoko flinched and burst into tears right then and there, startling Sayoko quite a bit as the gray witch gasped shortly and ran up to her, taking her shoulders. "Oh, man... Look... I didn't mean to yell at you, miss... What's up? Are you auditioning? Did you get lost? Come on, just tell me and it'll be alright... I've handled cases like yours before... I can take you back if you want..."

"I-I'm S-Sakurai... Kyo-Kyoko! I-I really want this part because I wish to build up confidence... Forgive me!" Crying now, Sakurai buried her face into Kurumi's shoulder and the child model could only pat her head awkwardly in comfort. "I... I'm really good at acting out scenes, so... a script... I could... Uh...!"

"That's nice, er... Kyoko-chan... But telling me that won't do you any good, you need to talk to the judges and Yamasaki-san about that and no one else... are... you, uh... Are you listening?" The gray witch pushed her away, taking one good look at the other girl's flushed face and downcast eyes, red-rimmed and teary as she sniffled, cheeks rosy and tearstained... looking like she stuck her face into a puddle and was hit by a truck all at once. "_Mon dieu_, you're a mess. Let's get you cleaned up and back to the auditions, okay?"

Kyoko hiccupped. "K-Kay..."

* * *

"Urgh, where's Kyoko?" Kyoumi wondered worriedly as the brunette continued looking about for her sister. "Crap, knowing her, she's probably crying and lost... like hell."

"And that's where auditions are... for girls. You two can't sign up."

"Alright Tooru-kun, you found out where the signup room is for no reason. Can we leave now?"

"What? But if I can't audition, well... I want to see Onpu-chan at least!"

"Got it. I'll take you two to the break room where we can wait until then."

"But we don't need to go..."

"Just shut up, Saiki-kun! Have some fun already... it's not as hard as you think it is you know!"

"Huh?" Rinaru wondered just as the three boys walked past her, blinking repeatedly in confusion before she just sighed and continued her search. "Man, that's so weird..."

* * *

"They told us all to wait for a few hours until the auditions actually start... so I still have some time to prepare~!"

"No one cares, Tamaki. We're all in the same boat. Since Onpu-onee-sama's close to taking a break right about now, I think I'm going to visit her." Yuki skipped past Tamaki who scowled before brushing back some of her hair with a huff. "See you later."

"Shinoya-san..." Reika muttered in annoyance as she twirled around and walked away. "I definitely won't lose..."

"Okay, break room, break room..." Shinoya continued as she looked about, only to stop when Kurumi and Kyoko walked in, the gray witch perking up in pleased surprise at the sight of the blond. "Oh, Kurumi-chan! And, uh... hey wait a minute... You're the girl I tripped over!"

"Eep!" Kyoko yelped and she hid behind Sayoko, sniffling and looking beyond terrified. "I-I'm so sorry that I'm just so clumsy... I-I'll be better next time... I-I... I promise! I just want to f-find Kyoumi~!"

"Oh yes, you're Kyoumi-chan's sister... She's looking for you by the way... I think she's worried sick."

"T-Thank you!" Sakurai gasped as she quickly fled, confusing and surprising Kurumi.

"Hey... You don't even know where she is..."

"She'll be fine, Kurumi-chan, so don't worry about it!" Yuki soon beamed, skipping up to the gray witch. "Isn't Doremi-chan in the break room? I want to see Onpu-onee-sama there so can you take me? Please?"

"Uh... Sure thing, mon ami. Whatever you want." Sayoko responded as she just smiled and took the blonde's hand. "Come on; it's this way."

"Yay~!"

* * *

"Wow, they really do have a large selection of sweets..." Doremi muttered as she stared at the impossibly large assortment of cakes, laughing a bit nervously as she did. "What was it that Kurumi-chan said about everyone minding too much attention to their appetite? That seems just about impossible."

"Doremi-chan, there you are!"

"Oh, Onpu-chan!" Harukaze called out in slight surprise before quickly smiling, taking one of the cakes to bite into. "Are you on break already?"

"Yeah... _Sunao Ni Natte_ is taking a little longer than I thought it would... Of course, there are other songs that I wish to do, but that one, for the time being, is top priority." Onpu responded as she skipped towards the pink witch, fiddling with the jean skirt before moving to the sparkly white ribbon in her hair. "Uh... This is a new look I'm trying... Do you like?"

Doremi blinked once, taking in the skirt, the ribbon, and even the lacy pink top that hugged the purple witch's slim figure before nodding in approval and giving her two thumbs up. "You look really cute, Onpu-chan~!"

"ONPU-CHAN!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed as the two girls perked up in surprise, turning to the direction of the voice were Tooru was standing there, waving happily. "Onpu-chan, I found you~!"

"T-Tooru-kun!" Segawa gasped in surprise before turning exasperated. "What do you want? You're just showing up out of nowhere..."

Kounna beamed and was about to rush over there when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, earning Doremi's eyes to slowly widen.

"Shiro-san ran off," Saiki grumbled in annoyance as he yanked the turquoise-haired wizard closer. "And you found Onpu-chan... can we leave now?"

"Oh Saiki-kun, you are such a boring guy... Can't you ever just loosen up a little? It's not that hard... Being stiff all the time can't be good for your health."

The younger prince's eyes narrowed before huffing. "You're _too_ loose, Tooru-kun. It's not an appealing trait in the slightest..."

"Is Saiki-kun seriously supposed to be babysitting you...? I pity him." Onpu sighed sympathetically before perking up and clapping with surprise. "It's a good thing that Yuki-chan's here though, isn't it?"

"Yuki-chan?" The two boys wondered at the same time as they looked at each and Saiki just released Kounna's arm.

"I... I'll just be over there by the door... Call me if you need me."

With that, the black-haired wizard quickly walked away, earning Tooru to just sigh a bit in what could have been disappointment before going back to Segawa and taking the idol's hands in delight.

"Onpu-chan, you're just so cute! You've gotten even cuter than when I first saw you... and that's saying a lot!"

"Uh, thanks..." Onpu responded exasperatedly as she tilted her head to the side. "It... It's good to see you too, Tooru-kun... Greetings."

"So Akatsuki-kun sent Saiki-kun...?" Doremi cut in, staring in the direction Saiki had left in with a slight pout on her face. "Why didn't he just go himself? I would have liked to see him..."

"Well, Saiki-kun needs to get out more... He lacks a life, you see..." Tooru suddenly flinched, a cold shiver going down his spine, reminding him that yes, the younger twin could still hear everything he was saying at that moment. That just equaled trouble like some people wouldn't believe. "Uh... I wanted him to come, too! Saiki-kun's such an antisocial guy and he does need to go out more..."

"Is that so?" Harukaze mused before just smiling slightly. "I see..."

Onpu just blinked twice in confusion.

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all look surprised before just laughing save for Doremi and Yuki who both look quite embarrassed. The card reveals to be an image of Kurumi and Onpu both posing as Doremi and Yuki can be seen watching enviously from afar.)_

"Alright, Yuki-chan, Onpu-chan should be over there by the snack table... Call me when you need me, okay? I'll only be a step away!"

"Thank you, Kurumi-chan!"

Kurumi gave her friend's arm a gentle squeeze before skipping off to the door, waving as she did while Yuki waved wildly in return.

_Yuki-chan's smile sure is a nice sight to see..._ Sayoko thought to herself cheerily as she arrived at the doorway before freezing in her spot with shock, eyes widening and jaw dropping. "U-Uh... Oh..."

Saiki perked up and looked back at her, leaning against the wall as he waved at her all too casually. "Kurumi-chan, greetings."

"B-Bon jour...? Uh, hi..." Kurumi adjusted her sunglasses, a blush forming on her face before she quickly ducked her head, avoiding his gaze as the boy looked a little surprised and confused. "Y-Yuki-chan's here, you know... Don't you want to see her? I think she'd _love_ to see you."

_Ah~! I'm going crazy already just because we're all alone! I mean, I've played in movies with romance before, too... but I never had a major part IN the romance though I've seen it and it's not that big of a deal! They just can't look each other in the eye, their heart starts pounding, and they can't stop blushing and... Argh! What's wrong with me anyway!_

"I heard her voice, Kurumi-chan... I know she's here." Saiki was silent for a moment before sighing. "In all honesty though, this isn't a good time... Tooru-kun's pushing it already and I can't even... begin to wonder..."

"Why don't you want to see her? Yuki-chan's so cute and friendly... she dotes on you constantly... don't you like the attention?" Sayoko wondered in surprise, unable to comprehend the fact that he really felt that way and this wasn't just some movie... then again, she was spoiled by everyone even when her parents were still alive. Even early childhood was filled with desserts, sweet endearments, and Yamasaki's laughing face as he hummed in approval, patting her head affectionately. "I mean, I adore it when Yamasaki-san pays lots of attention to me... He's such a nice guy and... well..."

"Yamasaki-san is your caretaker, is he not?" The younger prince was so soft now that the gray witch had to strain her ears to hear him. "You are... very lucky, Kurumi-chan. I envy you."

"Yeah, Yamasaki-san's everything I could ever wish for... He's too young to be my papa, but he's definitely someone I can rely on as a mentor... He... He's been family ever since I was born... He got along with my parents and worked under them, and he took care of me when they couldn't... Yamasaki-san's wonderful. Even if there's no blood relations, he's still family." Kurumi blushed at the thought of her guardian, sighing happily. "I'm so lucky that he's still around. If I lost him that day too, I definitely would have gotten all angsty and emotional and I wouldn't be _nearly_ as successful and famous as I am now..."

"Is that so? I see..."

"W-What about you, Saiki-kun? I mean... Yuki-chan talks about you all the time but I hardly know anything about your personal life... I mean, as friends... I think we should be able to share things about us that no one else needs to know and it's only fair, oui?" Sayoko asked as she quickly smiled widely. "If... I remember correctly, that's how friends are supposed to work... Then again, this whole 'friends' thing is still a little new to me... and... in all honesty..."

_There are times... where I feel so distant from the other girls... I mean, Onpu-chan and I got along just swell and before I knew it, she considered me her friend... I always just felt as if they were people that were all so easy to interact freely with... and I adore each and every one of them... Even Yuki-chan, the silly and sweet mademoiselle that she is... I'd like to be their friend and perfectly capable of being trusted... after all, I don't think I've liked others as much as I like them._

"That's just strange," Saiki commented with a sigh, earning the gray witch to just perk up in surprise. "You're starting to sound like those three did... Here I thought you were made friends by mutual acquaintance or something like that... But even now that just doesn't seem quite right..."

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me, Kurumi-chan. You're Yuki-chan's friend and she's... a..." The younger prince paused, thinking about it really hard only to realize he had no fitting word for what exactly the black witch was to him. "She's... an interesting girl I suppose... I know her fairly well... But I wouldn't exactly call us friends..."

"What? But Yuki-chan's so fond of you, you know... She also gets a little possessive from time to time." The child model raised an eyebrow. "You know, she's right though... You're a very kind person, Saiki-kun. I admire that... you're definitely my type."

Saiki blinked once, confused. "Type?"

Then Kurumi stuck her tongue out.

"Just kidding!"

* * *

"ONPU-ONEE-SAMA~!" Yuki cried out happily as she found the purple witch, jumping up and tackling her in a tight hug. "I've finally found you! This must be faith! YAY~!"

"Yuki-chan," Onpu gasped as soon as she felt the familiar skinny arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind, Shinoya pressing against her cheerfully. "Oh... There you are, Yuiki-chan. I was wondering where you were."

"Hey, Yuki-chan," Tooru greeted the black witch brightly at the same time that Doremi had, earning Yuki to perk up in surprise.

"Tooru-kun...? I didn't know that Akatsuki-kun let you leave the house by yourself... or did you just sneak out on your own? If that's the case then you ought to be ashamed of yourself for causing so much trouble for Saiki-kun!"

"Wow, it's like you have a second sense... Saiki-kun's here by the way."

Shinoya instantly removed herself from Onpu (much to the purple witch's dismay as she always found the black witch's constant hugging rather endearing) and stood there, blinking in confusion. "Saiki-kun is... here?"

"He went that way," Doremi sighed out, pointing in the general direction before Kounna could confirm it, earning the turquoise-wizard to look at the pink witch in confusion before nodding brightly in agreement.

"Uh... Alright then... Onee-sama, we'll talk later okay?" The black witch laughed cheerfully as she took her idol's hands and shook before skipping off, leaving Segawa to just sigh. "See you later~!"

Onpu shook her head. "I know she really likes Saiki-kun and everything... but I suppose it's just Yuki-chan's thing to put everything else aside... I guess..."

"Eh? Onpu-chan, you're not envious, are you?" Tooru wondered as he quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because you know, you always have me..."

"Tooru-kun, if you don't remove your arm right now I may have to be forced to call security."

Harukaze just smiled sadly at the sight and shook her head.

* * *

Yuki took a deep breath as she neared in on where Saiki was sure to be, keeping her hands over her heart as if to keep her pulse from racing as much as it was at that moment.

_Okay, if I'm going to see Saiki-kun... this time for sure I have to know exactly what to say so that I don't look like a total idiot around him! Saiki-kun is very special to me and I have to let him know that... Then again, I don't even know what there is to say when I finally see him..._

"Uguuu... This is going to be awkward for sure... but at least Saiki-kun's going to still be with me, right?" Shinoya laughed a bit nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck as she neared in closer, glancing upwards hopefully. "S-Saiki-kun...?"

_Alright, here I go!_

The black witch perked up, curls twitching as she finally caught sight of her counterpart, a smile immediately stretching across her lips. "There he is~"

She would have called for him, too, if she hadn't seen Kurumi standing there with him, a bright smile on the gray witch's face as Saiki himself appeared a bit sheepish and embarrassed.

Yuki froze. "Uh...?"

_A-Am I interrupting something? Kurumi-chan... Why is Kurumi-chan with Saiki-kun? W-Why are they even together...? No, calm down... They probably ran into each other and that... that's perfectly normal, isn't it? It's normal... It's utterly and completely and perfectly normal!_

The black witch clenched her fists tightly, biting harshly down on her lower lip.

_N-Not that this still doesn't bother me... Kurumi-chan is really pretty after all and who knows? Saiki-kun might prefer someone like her to someone like me... it's highly possible and I... I don't really have much going for me... since Saiki-kun hates me deep down... If Kurumi-chan does like Saiki-kun after all, she could very well have him if she put her mind to it..._

Her shoulders shook ever so slightly.

_Of course... right? That doesn't necessarily mean that I have to like it though, that much is for sure... isn't it?_

With that, she turned around and slowly headed off somewhere else.

_I don't even know what to say to him anyway..._

* * *

"Saiki-kun, I'm ready to leave!"

"Finally."

Kurumi perked up as Tooru ran up, turning confused at the sight of the gray witch.

"Oh, Kurumi-chan... how long have you been here?"

"A while... You really kept him waiting, Tooru-kun..." Sayoko waved her finger at him in a scolding manner, only perplexing him further. "What? You look like you're at a loss..."

"So, Yuki-chan didn't..." Kounna trailed off, seeing Saiki perk up in curiosity before he just shook his head. "Aw whatever. She probably got lost or something... who knows?"

"Yuki-chan?" the younger prince repeated. "What about her?"

"Saiki-kun, don't worry about it... Let's just go home, alright? You can talk to her tomorrow at school."

"...Alright...?"

Kurumi blinked as the two of them left, unaware of the sudden presence beside her.

"They didn't even say goodbye to me or anything... rude much?"

She flinched and quickly stared at Shiro beside her, looking a little pouty. "So mean..."

"Who_ are_ you?"

"Huh?" Shiro looked at her in surprise before grinning and saluting. "I'm just a wandering guy. See ya!"

With that, he rushed off and the gray witch was left standing there, feeling more confused than ever.

"...he looked familiar... Maybe I'm just imagining it." She shook her head, heading off as well. "Better hurry back!"

* * *

"Shinoya-san, you're late! How untimely, how unrefined, how irresponsible, how..."

"Tamaki. SHUT THE HELL UP."

Tamaki flinched as Yuki passed her, growling as she crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood, alright? Leave me alone!"

"...Uh, Shinoya-san?" Reika wondered almost helplessly as she thoughtlessly reached out while her self-proclaimed rival stomped away and she dropped hand to her lap, frowning. "Uh... What's wrong with her? That's just so strange..."

* * *

"Shinoya-san!" Rinaru cried out in surprise as she found the blond sulking, her face buried in her knees. "I... I still can't find Kyoko anywhere? You didn't see her again, did you?"

"What the heck? Does that girl get lost even more than I do?" Yuki grumbled in annoyance as she uncovered her face and sighed heavily. "Last I saw her... She went off searching for you..."

"Well, that's Kyoko... and what's wrong with you? Shinoya-san?" Kyoumi sat down beside her, frowning a bit in concern. "What's up? Did something happen?"

"Um... Kyoumi-chan? Do you think that...? Never mind..." Shinoya groaned, burying her face all over again as she buried her face again. "F-Forget it!"

"You can't honestly expect me to forget about right when I'm really curious about it, Shinoya-san. I know that we don't know each other very well but honestly... if there's something bothering you then you should talk freely about it, shouldn't you? You and Kyoko really are a lot alike and I have to tell her the same thing over and over again..."

"Kyoko-chan? Really?" The black witch perked up in surprise, eyes slightly wide as she blinked twice in confusion. "How so?"

Kyoumi simply smiled before grinning widely with her eyes shutting.

"It's actually quite simple, Shinoya-san..."

* * *

"S-Sayoko... Kurumi-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, Kyoko-chan? What? Still can't find your sister after all?"

Kyoko sniffled and started rubbing at her eyes, shaking a bit. "I-I... I can't do anything right... I don't even know why I'm here right now when all I'm doing is causing trouble for Kyoumi..."

"...Shouldn't you be here because you want to be?" the gray witch asked in confusion as she approached the tan-haired girl. "I mean, the point of acting and being in showbiz is because you need to want others to love you. If you're afraid of disappointment, that's all fine and normal... The ability to want and desire love however is what's most important you know..."

"But I... I... I don't want to be shy and troublesome anymore... Kyoumi-chan's on her way to being an idol, and I decided that I wanted to take up acting with everything that I had... but she's doing so well while I'm not... I'm scared actually... If I let her down..." Sakurai choked off, shaking and gasping trembling breaths. "I-I... I..."

"Man, you're hopeless. If you don't hold any confidence... if you don't love yourself... how can you possibly expect others to? High self-esteem and charisma work together as long as you don't get too arrogant and it doesn't get too unrealistic." The child model laughed. "I take the best care of myself because that's my main weapon in showbiz. You can't just play the part of a professional... you have to act it every single day until it becomes a part of your life."

Kyoko perked up in surprise at that, eyes wide and glimmering before she soon smiled sadly. "Is that really how it works?"

Kurumi nodded with a sure smile. "Keep this in mind and there's no way you'll let Kyoumi-chan down."

Sakurai looked away with a dark blush, ducking her head and avoiding her gaze. "I-I..."

"Number Five! It's you turn to come on up! Calling out number five!"

She snapped up, pulling out her pin number that read 'five' and took and deep breath. "I-It's now or never... right?"

With that, Kyoko quickly shook the gray witch's hands, blushing profusely. "T-Thank you so much... for the pep talk! I'll remember it! I'll definitely remember it!"

She soon dashed off, leaving Sayoko behind to just smile and shake her head.

_I hope both she and Yuki-chan do well..._

* * *

"If I remember correctly, number five is Kyoko... I better go support her." Kyoumi stated as she stood up before turning and offering her hand to Shinoya. "Come on, Shinoya-san, I think that you need to watch her 'act' too in order to really understand what I mean by calling the two of you alike!"

"...Uh... Fine." Yuki placed her hand in hers, sighing lightly. "If you say so..."

_Though I'm still unsure..._

"Come on, let's hurry!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

"Shinoya-san...?" Tamaki wondered as Kyoumi and Shinoya finally rushed in, the two of them panting a little in exhaustion. "Y-You two are... late..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Yuki responded as she stood up and just bowed. "I'm also sorry for my horrendous behavior earlier, Tamaki... I mean, I don't like you, but that was still no excuse for treating you the way that I did."

"I-I'm not bothered by something like that... J-Just be quiet and watch this girl... Sakurai-san, was it?"

The black witch nodded as she watched Kyoko on stage, sighing lightly as Rinaru gulped beside her, clearly a little worried for her sibling.

"M-My name is Sakurai Kyoko... I wish to have this part to build up confidence among certainty in myself... Allow me to read from the script and act out a part for my audition." Kyoko's hand tightened around said script as she gulped. "P-Please excuse me..."

"Just get on with it," a gruff judge stated before Yamasaki held his hand out.

"Give her time. Don't act so hopeless... You want this part don't you? That means that you must want to act on some extent... Just remember that and you should be fine."

Sakurai perked up in slight surprise at that before she smiled and nodded. "Yes... Excuse me." With that, she opened the script and took a deep breath before quickly slipping into her part. "Here I go..."

"I'll admit that there aren't many things that I understand because I'm just a child to you all... I don't understand grades, I don't understand jobs, I don't understand responsibility, and I don't understand love... but... But you can't honestly expect me to understand all those things if I just stay locked up here for the rest of my life!" she exclaimed, patting her heart and shaking her head. "I have to go and you have to let me... This isn't about grades or jobs or responsibility or even about love... This is about me... and how I want to live my life. How can you say that I won't survive out there when you don't even know what I'm fully capable of? This is only a once in a lifetime chance and I'm not waiting for a miracle to occur...! If you don't want me to go, believe me, I understand... but otherwise..."

Kyoko paused, dropped the script along with her gaze, fists clenching as the judges all peered in closely (as well as Kyoumi) when she lifted her head again, eyes filled with tears.

"I-I... I want to do this on my own. I'm terrified, believe me, but please... just... let me go."

A pen was dropped and even Rikuto looked impressed before he simply smiled. " good... Very, very good..."

Sakurai wiped away her tears, smiling sadly as she simply nodded and bowed. "Thank you for having me..."

"YOU DID WONDERFUL, KYOKO!" Kyoumi exclaimed as she rushed on stage to tackle her stepsister in a hug. "Ooh, I'm so proud of you... Let's celebrate as soon as the auditions are over...! We're having whatever you want for dinner tonight, dearest sibling of mine~"

"H-Hey...! You can't just rush out on stage when it's not your turn!" one of the men exclaimed in shock. "Do you want to be disqualified or something?"

"Oh, go ahead," Rinaru stated matter-of-factly with a casual wave of her hand. "I didn't even want the part anyway... I was just here to support Kyoko here."

"K-Kyoumi...!"

"What the hell, girl...?"

"Nagoya-san, please," Rikuto interjected as he crossed out Rinaru's number while giving the older man a smile. "Rinaru-san is free to audition for whatever reason she chooses... We judge their auditions and nothing else. It's her choice whether or not she actually wants to be judged."

"S-She just wasted our time, Yamasaki... But whatever you say..." Nagoya sat down, grumbling as he did. "I swear, it must feel pretty good to be so young... even with a daughter to take care of."

Yamasaki merely chuckled as Kurumi, hiding in the shadows, blushed quite darkly.

_D-Daughter... I mean, I always thought Yamasaki-san thought of me as a younger sister or something... I guess that really was a promotion to parent all those years back then... even if he's never introduced me as such, but oh well... It can't be helped I suppose. I'm happy for Kyoko-chan, though..._

"I can't believe Rinaru-san would so something so stupid..." Tamaki grumbled in annoyance. "The very nerve... Shinoya-san, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I think I understand what Kyoumi-chan meant by me and Kyoko-chan being alike... Kyoko-chan was afraid and unsure of herself, but she still had talents that even everyone else could see even if she herself could not."

"...What was that?" Rieka looked at her in confusion as Yuki smiled brightly. "Shinoya-san?"

"It's nothing, Tamaki."

* * *

"So, you didn't do well on this one either, Yuki-chan?" Onpu asked in concern as the three of them sat together, Yuki laughing a bit as Doremi perked up in confusion as well as worry. "Yuki-chan?"

"I did my best... but Kyoko-chan was just too amazing, you know? Tamaki didn't do well either and even Kurumi-chan agreed..."

"Kurumi-chan?" Harukaze wondered just as Sayoko walked up.

"Mon ami? You have a seat for moi, don't you?"

Shinoya stared at the gray witch for the longest time.

_If she wanted... she could have Saiki-kun... but that doesn't mean she's not my friend anymore because of it, and... I'm pretty sure that like Kyoko-chan, I have my own talent that Kurumi-chan doesn't. Sorry Kurumi-chan, but you're not having Saiki-kun while I'm around!_

"Sure thing!" she exclaimed happily. "No need to worry, Kurumi-chan~!"

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls by over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Everyone! Majorika's letting us off tomorrow! I want to go somewhere that's a lot of fun!_

_Doremi: Sorry Yuki-chan, but Poppu has this huge piano thing again... I can't miss that..._

_Aiko: My okaa-chan wants me to assist at the retirement home with her that day. Sorry._

_Moriko: Otou-san's going to be home today... He's a picky eater so it's going to take all day to shop for the ingredients~!_

_Momoko: I... I'm actually going to be with my mother all day too..._

_Onpu: I'm sorry, Yuki-chan... but my job has be tied up all day for time. I can't even have visitors with how busy I'll be..._

_Kurumi: I have to be in that movie at the studio all day... I can only imagine how many retakes we'll do..._

_Hazuki: I-I... I'm actually going to be in violin classes... then I'm going to be in dancing classes... and... I just can't afford to make any time in between..._

_Hana: Hana-chan's going to be needed at the kingdom all day~! Majoheart-san says that it's very important so Hana-chan can't skip out!_

_Akemi: M-My... I have p-practice for my next recital... Nii-san's going to be there so I have to practice all day too...! I-I'm sorry, Yuki-chan!_

_Yuki: Eh? So... I'm really the only one that day without any plans..._

_Everyone else: We're sorry, Yuki-chan!_

_Yuki: ...Urk!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The next lesson! "Yuki's Number One Boring Lonely Day"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_


	29. Yuki's Number One Boring Lonely Day

"I have never been so bored in my entire life."

_My name is Shinoya Yuki and now I am facing what has driven the entire human race out of their minds and caused many disasters to occur time and time again without incessant fail for sure... boredom. That's right, me, the girl with more than ten friends that are actually all sweet girls and usually an entire pointless fun plan in her sleeve almost at every possible moment... is bored of my mind._

"Meme, what do I do~!" she whined before pausing at the long stretched silence that occurred afterwards that was not (in the slightest) filled with Meme's prattling and her fairy going on and on about how they needed each other most so the black witch didn't have to worry any further and guess what, since they had the house all to themselves, they might as well go crazy and have a party to clean up with one magic spell before the parents got home... there was just one problem with that (fairly and admittedly awesome) idea.

_I don't even know how it possibly happened and how I never predicted this happening even though I knew that someday it would, but alas..._

Meme wasn't there either. She was alone. So, so alone.

"...Crap."

_I never saw this coming... I mean, who would? I'm usually used to just having Doremi-chan asking if I can come over and it's always a blast going over to her place... for sure. I mean, watching her parents fight is really funny... her mom's just so awesome..._

"I already did all my school projects and homework and I looked over them twice..." Shinoya's smile twitched as she started muttering angrily to herself. "Although knowing me, I'm still probably going to end up with an eighty percent... at least."

_But no, apparently I can't even do that, with how great that'd be... I can't even do that! And I can't go to anyone else's houses... I can't even bother Onpu-onee-sama and that's just so unfair! Even the Mahou-Dou is closed today!_

"ARGH! I AM SO BORED!" she screamed harshly at the ceiling, glaring at it as if expecting it to in the very least provide some form of entertainment. It took at least half a second for her to huff and roll over in disappointment. "What do I do~?"

_I mean, what is there TO do? The letter game? Well, I could try that by myself... I'll see how much time this wastes..._

"Word. Category is animals... Dinosaur, rhino, octopus, squid, dolphin, nightingale, elephant, tiger, rabbit, Tasmanian devil, leopard, Dalmatian, nightcrawler... Alright, now the category is food. This is so boring... Ramen, nut, teriyaki, ice cream, miso soup, poptart, tiramisu... udon... No... 'N' IS TOO HARD!"

With that, she flipped over and started crying in the bed right then and there, letting in every bit of pent up frustration and anger that she had at that very precise moment.

"WHY IS BEING BORED SO HARD?"

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

_(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)_

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes in slow motion.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

_(_Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

Believe it or not, this chapter came from the idea of... boredom. I was too bored to come up with anything else and boredom is so hard and I'm so sadistic that I'm just going have Micky (Yuki) suffer through it for no real reason... I guess there is still the underlying lesson in all of this, but who knows?

Either way, it's a chapter of randomness and maybe heartwarming moments... maybe.

But isn't that what this entire story is about with the randomness, heartwarming, friendship, romance, and blah, blah, blah? I suppose... Either way... enjoy your chapter because this is the second to last one~!

Ooh, another cleaning song! "New Future" by myco... It's really nice and a really good song! Especially at the ending of Full Moon O Sagashite...

Also, concerning _Ojamajo Doremi 16_... This story is completely fanon and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm just going to enjoy this while I can despite how infrequent updates may be. Feel free to stay or not. AkaDore is still my favorite pairing regardless. Now I'm done being redundant for now.

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Yuki's Number One Boring Lonely Day_

_Lesson: I suppose that in order to make friends, you have to learn how to be entertaining at least and there's many ways in doing all of that... but above all, you have to be able to at least entertain yourself! That's not too hard of a thing to do, is it? Well it just might be..._

"YUKI~! MEME HAS JUST THE WORST NEWS THAT YOU CAN IMAGINE AND MEME IS JUST SO SORRY BUT IT JUST HAS TO BE DONE... DON'T HATE ME~!"

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Meme?"

Meme was in tears, crying constantly and worrying Yuki a great deal, but confusing her even more with her fairy's just plain erratic behavior that was more than just a little strange in her opinion. "I-I... Meme is leaving with Lala-san and Majorika-san to be doing business in the Majokai! Meme didn't want to go, but Lala-san insisted and she'd said it would be fine and... and... GOD YUKI, I'M SO SORRY!"

With that, the premature fairy wailed and launched herself at her lost as hell owner's head, burying her face and gripping golden locks as if it was for dear life. "Don't hate me... please don't hate me... Please, please, please don't hate me...!"

"Meme, it's fine. I'm not really as angry as you think and besides, it might be good for you right? Isn't that what Lala says?" Reaching up to pat her still crying fairy's back, stroking with her forefinger as a somewhat exasperated smile pulled at her lips. "Relax; it's not as bad as you would think that it is, Meme... Honestly. I just want you to be a good little fairy for me, alright Meme dearest?"

Sniffling loudly, Meme nodded in her owner's hair. "M-Meme promises..."

"That's a good girl..."

"Yuki-chan, you really are taking this a lot better than I thought that you would... considering Meme-chan is going to be with Majorika and I all day tomorrow," Lala chirped rather happily, unaware of how Shinoya suddenly froze, taking Meme quickly and crushing her into her chest. "It's going to be a long day, too... You probably won't see her until midnight!"

"...Tomorrow's Friday... and... we don't have school..." the black witch began rather dumbly, paling just a bit in color. "And, if you and Majorika are going to be gone all day then that also means that..."

"Yes, there will be no need to any of you girls to come to the Mahou-Dou and I'm going to lock it up as well so there will be no point in actually showing up and that's just that," Majorika grumbled as she fastened on her cape around her witch sphere with a slight sigh. "That's not a problem, is it, Yuki?"

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"...Yuki?"

"THAT'S TOO LONG!" she wailed, holding onto Meme even tighter. "I-I change my mind, Meme! Don't go... I don't want you to go~! It'll be way too long and way too lonely and I don't want to be all alone!"

"Ooh Yuki, I'm so sorry...! B-But... hic... It's for the best! I must go but I promise that I will always think of you...!"

"OH MEME!"

"OH YUKI!"

The two started crying together and Lala got teary at the sight. "I-It's so touching... They really do care about each other huh, Majorika?"

Majorika simply face palmed. "The world would blow up if the two of them were anymore alike."

* * *

"So, since we're not going to the Mahou-Dou or having school, I Shinoya Yuki, propose a super fun extra amazing girl time adventure to completely waste the day away!"

"...I can't go." Onpu instantly stated as she smiled sadly. "Both Kurumi-chan and I will be caught up in our jobs all day so it can't be helped... I'm sorry, Yuki-chan... I really didn't mean to completely skip out but I've been getting behind and this little break may allow me to finally get everything around and back on track right away as it should be."

The black witch instantly faltered, sighing a bit heavily. "Aw, but Onpu-onee-sama... and I guess my presence there if I followed you would only be a burden, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, I'll morally support you though in spirit the entire way if it's all for you, you know~!'

Before Segawa could answer, Kurumi stepped in, kissing both her cheeks and grinning widely. "Merci, mon ami. Though it makes me a little sad that you'd support Onpu-chan all the way and not me... if it makes you feel any better, I'll be thinking of you while working with Kyoko-chan the entire time! Ah, Rinaru-san would just be so proud..."

"Yeah, uh... Kyoumi-chan really likes her stepsister after all so I suppose that it can't be helped, right...? And uh, Kurumi-chan, whether that be French, Italian, German, or any sort of European, don't do that ever again. It's weird and it makes me feel a lot younger than I really am... and I'm pretty young you know... I'm not even in high school or engaged or even sixteen...!" With that, Shinoya laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck in embarrassment as the gray witch merely beamed. "I-I mean, you may be loads more mature, but still... You're only thirteen..."

"True, true, true," the child model sang as she poked the blonde's nose playfully with a wink, imaginary hearts floating about. "But how old would that make you, mon ami?"

"Whatever age I am... nothing changes the fact that I am still a girl..."

"Yuki-chan, you're a nut with nothing going for her in life because you're just that stupid... It's a good thing that we're friends, right?" Moriko grinned widely, much to Yuki's chagrin as she skipped up and poked the younger girl's cheek. "I mean, honestly... Don't you ever think once or twice about your own actions or is your brain that out of whack that you can't really do anything right?"

"Sometimes, I can't see if you're being brutally honest and serious or if you're just playing around with me, Moriko-chan. For my being a so-called friend, you sure do love talking smack... It makes me wonder how you act towards people you dislike... like... I don't know... Naoki-kun?"

"For pure (and not adorable like you or Akemi-chan in the slightest) idiots like him, it's much more vocal abuse, a lot less smiles, and maybe a few physical causalities every single time that lowlife tries to put his hand somewhere where it doesn't belong!" Takahashi snickered though her smile soon died off her face as she growled, clearly and honestly truly displeased about the unwanted advances that the green-eyed boy constantly threw at her despite how really annoying it was. "I swear, he's worse than that Hakuta guy always making moves on my Akemi-chan and that's bad enough as it is the more you think about it... Still, better me than Akemi-chan though that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to be pleasant about it..."

"Moriko-chan, you scare me," Yuki answered bluntly as Akemi blushed horridly, intervening and grabbing the green witch's arm. "Though I think you may be worrying Akemi-chan quite a bit with claims like that..."

"It does more than just worry me... Moriko-chan, you can't be violent on school grounds! A teacher could catch you, send you to the principal and if it's bad enough, you could get expelled and do you have any idea how much trouble that would cause? I don't want them to expel you, Moriko-chan...!"

"Don't worry, Akemi-chan... I don't hit him or anything like that... I just twist his arm around until he cries out and Tanpopo-chan and Yue-chan already told me off for that... thankfully, as well, he's been avoiding me like the plague lately, so I think we won't have to worry about that for a while..."

The black witch instantly felt a sting of pity for Nakamura at that, her eye twitching.

_Someday... I think I'm going to buy Naoki-kun a pity cake... If Saiki-kun treated me the way Moriko-chan treated him, I think that I would probably just die and become one of those creepy little ghost girls that just cry out 'love me' or whatever! Actually... I think that I might as well try it now... I'm going to say it in English...!_

"La... Lo... Lava he!" Yuki chirped cheerily, much to the other girls before turning blank and trying again. "Ro... Ra... _Love me_?"

"Oh! _I love you_, Yuki-chan! Don't worry!" Momoko exclaimed in English as well, earning Onpu to just giggle at the sheer random sense of cuteness. "Unfortunately though... those plans you were talking about? Mama and I were going to do something together that day so I can't go..."

"Oh yes, my okaa-chan's goin' to need my help tomorrow too an' I said that I would volunteer! That ain't a problem, right?" Aiko grinned a bit apologetically. "I'm sorry Yuki-chan, but it just can't be helped, ya know?"

"W-What? But Ai-chan... Ooh... If it's your mothers that need help then I guess it just can't be helped... So I can't be mad at you or Momo-chan, that's for sure..."

"Yuki-mama, Hana-chan's sorry~!" Hana exclaimed as she hugged the black witch tightly, sniffling. "H-Hana-chan has special work with Majoheart-san tomorrow so she can't go~! Hana-chan wants to go, really, but Hana-chan just can't let down Majoheart-san, right? Sorry Yuki~!"

"E-Eh? Hana-chan, you too...? O-Okay, who here _doesn't_ have an excuse to miss spending a fun, fun day with me?"

Every single girl squirmed and shuffled their feet nervously and the black witch's eyes slowly widened.

"No way... I _can't_ be the only one without any plans..."

"Mama has my entire day tied with shopping, classes that I have to take, and... I'm just too busy..." Hazuki nervously gripped her glasses, looking away from the blond with a truly rueful expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan, but it just can't be helped, you know..."

"The thing is, otou-san wanted to take Poppu and I fishing all morning and then Poppu has a really long piano thing in the afternoon... I... I can't really do much of anything about it..." Doremi laughed tensely. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan... maybe some other day...?"

"Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan... you two as well then...?" Yuki asked weakly, hand shaking just a bit. "What could possibly be going on with you two...?"

"I... I have a recital this Sunday so I'm spending the entire day practicing... The truth is, I want to be amazing since, uh... M-My... Daisuke-nii-san's coming to this one! I can't let him down or disappoint nii-san, Yuki-chan! I'm sorry, but I just can't!" Akemi exclaimed quickly, face redder than that of a fire truck and fists shaking. "B-Believe me, I'd love to go... I really would... but this is just too important to me..."

"Same here, well... I'm not going to be practicing... I guess you can say I'll be shopping in the market. My father's coming home to eat tonight and he hardly ever does that... worst of all, he is just so impossibly and severely malnourished and has such picky tastes! That old man's nothing but trouble, and I'm just pretty positive that it'll take me all day to buy all the proper ingredients for a decent meal," Moriko huffed, waving her hand about. "Believe me, I'd love a day of break, but this is a big deal to me... I can't leave this sort of thing to just Kasumi-san alone... she's still not quite sure what otou-san likes after all..."

"I-I see... Well, family always comes first... at least, it's supposed to when it's the right thing... I-I guess that I'll just stay home with okaa-sama that day then! E-Even though otou-sama's going to be working the entire day like he always does..." Shinoya laughed brightly, earning the rest of the girls to just smile. "I'll be fine, no need to worry..."

_...What a total lie._

* * *

"Yuki-san, can I speak to you... oh, where's Meme?"

"She's, uh... at the Mahou-dou... the owner wanted to take care of it because she really gets along with her cat... and then she wanted to bring Meme to her daughter and told me how her cat died and I just, um... I didn't want to let her down, so..."

"...Oh. That's very sweet of you," Ayaka smiled warmly at her foster daughter, earning the blond to shuffle her feet. "Listen, tomorrow... I... I can't be home. So are you alright alone or do you want me to call a friend to pick you up?"

_None of my friends even HAVE any time for me tomorrow, okaa-sama! I know that may be hard to believe but it's the sad, sad truth... Doremi-chan has nothing on me! I'm definitely, DEFINITELY the unluckiest pretty witch apprentice in the world! For sure!_ Yuki thought furiously while the inner black witch flailed her arms about in complaint as she quickly smiled brightly, eager to show that absolutely _nothing_ was wrong and that nothing ever _would_ be wrong... for sure. "Actually, okaa-sama, time alone sounds _wonderful_! I'm really tired so I think that an _entire day_ of _nothing_ but _rest_ and... _more rest _would be _great_! Don't _worry_ because I am _totally_ super _fine _with it! Yeah, there is _never_ anything to _worry _about with _me_ because, you know, I'm _always_ super ultra _happy _girl, _right_?"

Yes, she was twitching every so often and even Shinoya Ayaka could see it as she faltered, instantly grabbing her phone. "Maybe I could call someone here to watch over you while I'm gone so you won't be all alone here..."

"Okaa-sama, don't! I'm way too old for a babysitter and you should know that!" the black witch quickly exclaimed, waving her hands about in a mess. "I-I mean, yeah, I'm not really crazy about being all by myself but I don't need a babysitter! It's fine, really! Doremi-chan and the others are all busy tomorrow anyway... all my friends are, as a matter of fact! So there's really nothing I can do about it... other than just be alone... all by myself... in this big empty house..."

Somehow, her foster mother just looked more worried. "What about one of your other classmates? I mean, I've talked to your teacher and she tells me you get along very well with a girl named Akiyama... and another one named Tsukino... And Shizuka..."

"Serika-chan? Um, no that would be a little awkward, I mean... I love Serika-chan like that but... what would there be to talk about?" Never mind the fact that Akiyama Serika didn't speak in the first place... She was quiet and didn't do much of anything, so it was completely fine to have onesided conversations with her... those were really the only kind of conversation that you could have with her.

Yuki didn't mind that. Really. It was just... she didn't like troubling others. Serika especially.

And Tsukino Kotone.

Not to mention Shizuka Rika as well.

"K-Kotone-chan and Rika-chan are both very busy girls as well and I don't want to bother them... It's fine, okaa-sama, really! Don't worry about it, okay?"

"If you say so..." Ayaka sighed as she placed the phone back into her purse, leaning down and ruffling her daughter's blond hair. "But if there's anything that you need... anything at all... feel free to call me, alright, Yuki-san? You know my number, don't you?"

"Yes. I have both yours and otou-sama's number memorized so there's nothing to worry about."

The black-haired woman just laughed.

"For some reason, you saying that makes me worry even more, Yuki-san."

* * *

"And let the super boring lonely day begin," Yuki sighed as she sat down on the couch and clicked on the television with the remote, her lips pursing into a pout. "I can't believe it... an entire day of nothing and not even any friends to play with... At least I have some DVDs and video games to play, but the truth is I've already done all that... I want something new and something that I haven't even thought of yet!"

The news clicked on and the black witch already felt like falling asleep.

"Oh man..." She changed it to the weather, then some talk show, then some commercial for a shampoo or something, then the food network that she kept for a while for the sake of ogling the fine cakes, then some jewelry network, then some documentary, and finally...

"THERE'S NOTHING ON HERE WORTH KEEPING ON THAT WON'T MAKE ME HUNGRY!" she wailed, shutting off the television and falling backwards onto the couch. "A-And Battle Rangers won't be on until six... _post meridian_! Also, Onpu-onee-sama's network isn't on today, all the movies are sad pointless ones that make me cry with how much their characters' lives just plain suck... Why can't this just be an easier day to waste and completely go by without me realizing it? I mean, if I fall asleep now, I won't be able to sleep until midnight tonight...! It's just impossible for me, it seems..."

The black witch sighed as she started at the ceiling in thought.

_Then again, being alone should be something that I'm used to... and... when exactly did I start taking everyone and everything for granted so easily? I guess that just because I appeared to have it all, it didn't necessarily mean that... they would always be there whenever I wanted them to be..._

"And I'm going to be alone again eventually, aren't I? So shouldn't this not even be an issue right now?" she wondered aloud for good measure as she pushed herself up to her knees, sighing lightly as she did, tracing shapes in the couch cushions. "I wonder why I don't feel as good about this as I should... I mean, I'm all about doing things early, right?"

_Or is it because I know that I'll see everyone again and we'll all go back to being happy fun, fun friends tomorrow...? It's a short-lived loneliness for now and that's probably my issue I guess... But it's still a pretty stupid issue..._

"I'm just so bored..."

That's when an idea struck her like an arrow, earning her to shoot up with a wide grin on her face. "That's right! Since no one else is here, there's nothing keeping me from spending the entire day with Saiki-kun! THAT'S IT! I'll just spend the entire day with Saiki-kun and this will go from being my number one boring lonely day to my number one romantic happy day~! I'M SUCH A GENIUS!"

...She was best to just keep telling herself that.

* * *

Yuki hummed happily as she skipped up to the household of the FLATS 5, giggling as she got to the door step and took a deep breath. _An entire day with Saiki-kun... an entire day with Saiki-kun... an entire day with Saiki-kun... h-here I go~! Saiki-kun~!_

She knocked on the door, quickly pulling her hand back over her heart, which was currently pounding against her chest in excitement and expectation.

The black witch waited for a few minutes. Her smile faltered in confusion when no one answered the door in the said few minutes.

_Is something wrong...? Normally someone would answer the door by now... This sure is strange, so... no, no, no, focus! Saiki-kun and the others probably overslept or something! That's perfectly normal, Shinoya, so don't you dare start getting all paranoid on me! Just, uh... I'll just knock again!_

The blond knocked again, this time a bit harder, and waited some more.

...There was still nothing.

"Saiki-kun? Hey, is anyone home?" she shouted at the door before banging on it some more and then ringing the doorbell a few times for good measure before folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

Sleepily, Alexander T. Oyajide finally opened the door, yawning. "Alright? Who are you and what could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

"...Huh?" Yuki wondered in confusion as the purple wizard perked up, his crimson eyes shooting wide in instant fear and horror at the sight of the Shinoya girl before slamming the door shut, startling and (well, to be honest) downright insulting her. "HEY! OYAJIDE-BAKA-SAN, WHAT THE HELL? LET ME IN, YOU OLD PERVERT!"

"T-The brats are doing work in the Mahoutsukaikai today, Yuki-chan... Leave me alone and please don't kill me!" he exclaimed from behind the door, pushing against it with all his strength so that the petite blond wouldn't force her way through. "T-There is no real reason now for you to come here, so I want you to just please leave! I'm not in the mood for getting physically beaten by you, you angel-faced devil!"

The black witch stopped in her surprise, visibly slumping as she heard the news. "Saiki-kun and the others aren't here?"

"They're not here today! Come again tomorrow when _I'm_ not here!"

"No way..." She muttered sadly and disappointedly before turning around and heading back into the opposite direction, head bowed. "I guess then that I just came all this way out here for nothing after all... My mistake..."

Oyajide opened the door just a peek to see the black witch walking away and sighed in relief before shutting the door again and sliding down to the floor. "I managed to get through the day without being crippled... Yuki-chan really is much too violent for her own good..."

_I swear; she really needs to be more like a normal happy girl... She'd be a lot better that way..._

* * *

"So... what now?"

Glancing up at the birds circling above her as she sat on a bench, the blond just sighed heavily before balancing her head in her hands, elbows pressing into her knees. "This is just insane... So many people unavailable for one day... what's up with that? This just isn't cool..."

_I guess I really do need to get used to the idea of being alone... Oh well, I guess that it just can't be helped... One super boring lonely day of hell, here I come..._

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan! H-Hey~! Hey!"

The black witch instantly perked up in confusion as she turned to the side, spotting Kazuki running up to her waving with a wide grin stamped on his face.

"Hey, you've lived in Misora for a while right? Do you know any good hiding places that Kazuo-kun would never ever go to even if his life depended on it?" he asked happily, face flushed from how hard he must have been laughing. "I... I might have gone a little far this time, but I'm not going to apologize until he catches me... and I want to make that as difficult as possible for him!"

Yuki wasn't even going to ask him what he had done to the glasses-wearing wizard and she gulped, tapping her chin in thought. "My sense of direction is awful but I think there's a construction site not too far away from here that's just too dangerous for people to go to and... wait, that's a bad idea! Don't go there! You could get hurt!"

But Sasaki was already sprinting. "Don't worry! I live for the thrill! You just don't get exciting dangerous fun like this every single day... It's like... skydiving! Skydiving is so much fun!"

And Shinoya was pretty much perturbed.

_Just how reckless is he? And I get queasy that high up if I don't have a broom to use! It's like he's addicted to adrenaline rush... Ooh, this is bad... really bad... Majoren will be devastated if that idiot gets himself injured, severely injured or..._

She gulped, already thinking of the funeral with everyone in depressingly dark clothes and crying.

_...or if he gets killed? _

"Oh, Yuki-chan, is that you?" Kazuo's voice asked behind her as the black witch turned to him with teary eyes and a shocked look on her face, worrying him a bit. "What... Uh, what happened? You wouldn't have happened to seen Kazuki-kun recently, have you? He's making things difficult for me again, so..."

"I THINK I KILLED HIM WITH MY IDEAS!" she wailed out loud before covering her face with a high-pitched whine. "I-I'm... I'm such a terrible person...! And it's in more ways than one... JUST CONVICT ME NOW FOR MANSLAUGHTER!"

Hakuta just stood there like an idiot as the dramatic blond threw herself to his feet, hugging his legs, and whimpering.

_...I never should have even gotten up today..._

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all look rather exasperated as Yuki laughs nervously and rubs at the back of her head. The card reveals to be an image of Shinoya posing with her giant hammer, winking and shooting a victory sign with her free hand.)_

"Kazuki-kun, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kazuo exclaimed in pure horror as they finally caught up to the navy-haired wizard who was currently waving at them from sitting atop a (at least two or three stories high) steel frame. Hakuta pretty much forgot all his anger at that point and he was fairly close to hyperventilating right now, already imagining the chipper Sasaki boy as a flat mess on the concrete once he fell.

How Yoshida Akio was able to handle him so well was to forever remain a mystery no matter what happened and that was something that the silver-haired human-born wizard was absolutely sure about.

But he was also sure that even someone as calm as Akio was sure to have a heart attack if he ever saw Kazuki in this sort of predicament.

He didn't even like the kid that much and he was practically freaking out at this point. Yuki was even looking a bit woozy at the sight and she didn't even _know_ him that well.

"That's dangerous!" Kazuo finally exclaimed, earning Kazuki to just smile widely and point to his wrist where he was wearing a black sweatband, earning Hakuta to perk up in surprise before shaking his head. "NO! Just because you can use magic now, it doesn't make it any less dangerous, you idiot!"

"...Huh?" Shinoya wondered, halting feeling just sick with worry at that point as Kazuo sighed rather heavily. "Wait, so you guys use magic with...?"

"Oh, Kazuo-kun, I beg to differ..." Sasaki laughed as he jumped off the _freaking steel frame_. "Here I go!"

"KAZUKI-KUN!" Hakuta screamed in horror just as Yuki snapped up and instantly ripped her majoshikon from her brooch.

"_Ojamajo Yuki, change!"_

Kazuki, while freefalling, perked up at the sight of the blond performing her usual transformation, hair becoming long, black, and a spring green ponytail holder materializing at the bottom as if preventing it from just going everywhere.

"_Puriti Wichi Yuki-chi!"_ she exclaimed, spinning around and shooting a peace sign with a wink as her pose before quickly clapping her hands, materializing the mini majoshikons on her wrists.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Save Kazuki-kun right away from that fall!"_

Almost instantly, a black bubble swallowed up the navy-haired wizard and deposited him safely seated on the ground, much to his confusion and disappointment even as she and Kazuo quickly rushed up to him.

"Y-You... You incorrigible... unbelievable... careless... pint..." the silver-haired wizard gasped as he soon yanked Kazuki up by his shirt collar, flushed and downright furious. "What... the hell... were you _thinking_? O-Oh, lord... don't ever do that _again_... I don't care if you really like that sort of just plain _heart-wrenching_ excitement, don't you ever do that again, Kazuki-kun... do you _understand_ me?"

"I would have been fine... I was going to use Majoren-san's magic at the last minute, so..."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Do you have any idea what would have happened if you were too late in using magic? At least Yuki-chan used a spell early so I didn't have to worry... but still... what if she hadn't told me? What if she wasn't here? _What if you were too late_?"

The light shining in Hakuta's glasses obscured his gaze and his teeth were clenched. Kazuki faltered, noticing this wasn't like the petty anger over trivial matters that he so loved teasing the older boy about.

"...Kazuo-kun... I'm sorry."

"...Idiot." Kazuo finally sighed, deflated as he patted the younger youth on the head, shaking his head. "What will we ever do without you? What will you ever do without us?"

Sasaki remained silent, bowing his head in shame, cheeks flushing.

_I had forgotten... what it's like to be cared about by someone other than Akio-kun..._

"KAZUKI-KUN, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Yuki had screamed as she tackled the boy in a tight hug, much to the surprise of the two wizards... since they had pretty much forgotten that she was still there... not like it was their fault though. "I-I... I was scared to death, moron, and Majoren would have died from shock and fear if she had seen such a stupid display! I mean... I ought to strangle you, beat you with my hammer... THAT'LL teach you about looking for danger in the worst possible places!"

"Uh... Don't worry, Yuki-chan, I won't do it anymore, I swear..."

"I-I... Kazuki-kun... Even Hana-chan would have started crying..."

_Really... It's not that fair... I was really bored but this wasn't the kind of excitement that I was looking for at all... Just not at all!_

Kazuki hesitated at that and just laughed. Shinoya glared at him, eyes watery and almost positively livid.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny...! Do you have any idea how horrifying it was for me to watch? And imagine what it would have been like for your friend Kazuo-kun here!"

Sasaki glanced towards at Hakuta who was now turned away, subtly swiping at his eyes and then his smile completely died. There wasn't a single shadow of a doubt in his mind now that he probably traumatized the other boy with his careless actions.

"Come on..." he finally stated, turning to the blond and ruffling her sunny hair, faintly recalling how fraught the glasses-wearing youth's hand was when it ran through his own navy spikes, weakly grinning. "We need to get home... how about I have Akio-kun treat you to food for my major screw up?"

"I'm going to ask Akio-kun what we're having tonight and he's going to grant my request," Kazuo finally growled, stomping away and off. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Kazuki-kun."

Sasaki nodded and turned to Yuki with his usual smile. "Don't worry... He has good taste."

Shinoya just blinked, unsure of whether she should laugh or just hit him now.

* * *

"Yo, Kazuo-kun! You were supposed to come back with Kazuki-kun and you returned with Kazuki-kun AND Yuki-chan! How do you do it, you lucky dog? Is it the glasses?" Naoki laughed as he instantly wrapped an arm around Hakuta's shoulders before faltering when the youth flinched under his arm. "What happened? Did you fall into a ditch?"

A fake laugh escaped Kazuo's lips. "Funny of you to mention _falling_..."

"Kazuki-kun, what'd you do?" Akio asked as he walked in, looking a little curious. "Kazuo-kun's never that shaken up unless you've done something incredibly stupid and... oh, hello, Yuki-chan. It's strange to just have you randomly visit us without telling anyone... but it's not that it's an issue but Majoren-san's out in the Majokai today and instructed us to take care of the house... I'm about to make something for us to all eat, and maybe you can join us..."

"We're having sashimi," Kazuo stated out loud, much to Yoshida's surprise.

"Um... okay... Any objections?"

"Just add vegetables and some green and all will be well." Nakamura added with a laugh. "I like the color green, whether it be food or on a girl..."

_He doesn't hesitate to mention his crush on Moriko-chan on every given moment... I guess she must find that pretty annoying... I find it a little exasperating... but it's endearing too, since he's making it hard to doubt that those feelings for her are real... That or he just loves flaunting his crush around... I suppose. It all depends..._

"Kazuki-kun, don't you have anything to say to that? You usually decide the meals..." Akio began a bit awkwardly as Kazuki simply shrugged.

"Nah. I jumped off a steel frame so I owe him for scaring the living daylights out of him."

Silence.

Both Yoshida and Nakamura stared at him, the former was blank-faced while the latter looked utterly shocked. It took a while before Akio took a deep breath and then whacked Sasaki with a wooden spoon.

"Idiot." He sighed before walking back to the kitchen, earning Kazuki to just frown rather sadly.

"Huh... I really did screw up worst than I thought I did before..."

Naoki cleared his throat before patting Kazuo's back casually. "Well, at least he's not a pancake, right? Right, Kazuo-kun?"

"...I suppose..."

"Why... Why is everyone getting depressed again already? You guys are supposed to be taking care of Majoren's house, right? And you boys call this a decent house? It's a mess!" Yuki exclaimed in annoyance before rushing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Do I have to put on a cleaning song to get you all to work?"

"...cleaning song?"

"...I'll take that as a yes," the black witch sighed as she rushed to a nearby radio and turned it out, turning to the boys with a wide grin. "Music makes everything better."

_tatta hitosu kawaranai mono_

_(There's one thing there never will change)_

"Is she always like this?" Naoki wondered just as Kazuo adjusted his glasses with a rather awkward cough.

"W-Well..."

"Get to work, you both need to!" Yuki stated as she became pushing both of them. "Let's get this place spotless while Akio-kun works, no questions asked!"

"But!"

"Ah, Yuki-chan..."

"No questions asked!"

_zutto egaiteta yume_

_(It's a dream that I'm always imagining)_

Kazuki just laughed and slipped of his wristband, placing it on the table as Yuki perked up in confusion before he grabbed a washcloth.

"Alright, I'm doing the windows!"

"No, you're doing the sweeping," Kazuo immediately interjecting, swiping the cloth away and turning with a growl, only making Sasaki grin further and give him a mock salute.

"Whatever you say, _captain_,"

_ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no_

_(The 'me' of right now, could I possible reflect...?)_

"Those two shouldn't go ahead and start arguing again right away when we're all trying to work together... I bet it's really annoying for everyone," the black witch stated with a sigh as she grabbed a broom, only for Naoki to take it away.

"Sweeping's also my duty... but since Akio-kun's doing the meal, I suppose you want to be useful too..."

"At least give me something to do... guest or not, I want to help Majoren with everything that I am capable of performing!" Shinoya complained, hands on hips. "Don't look down on me just because I'm a girl."

Nakamura grinned. "Believe me, after meeting Moriko-chan, I'm not going to look down on a girl ever again..."

_ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

_(All those days with these small eyes of mine?)_

Yuki blinked.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing for you and Moriko-chan then... but it doesn't really change anything."

The green-haired wizard merely laughed at that. "Is that so, Yuki-chan?"

_nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_

_(Hey, look up, the sky is just so wide and vast you know)_

"I-It's beside the point...!" she exclaimed before grabbing his broom again. "You know what, I realized how little I care about what you tell me to do and I'm just going to clean my own way! This isn't even your house and you have no idea just how bored I really am!"

With that she started sweeping, much to Nakamura's amusement as he cupped his face in slight fascination, watching the blond focus heavily on her work even though it was completely unnecessary all the same.

She wasn't as stubborn as a certain Takahashi Moriko and he couldn't help but wonder just how many people she drove crazy with that petulant attitude of hers whenever she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Alright," he finally stated, throwing his head back with a loud laugh. "I can handle this! I'll do something else after all..."

With that, Naoki skipped off, earning Yuki to finally stare at him as he headed down the halls and tightened her fingers on the broom just a little bit.

_sou sugu ni wakaru you ni_

_(So... so very soon... that I can understand)_

"I'm very grateful for you to be spending all your time here, Yuki-chan," Akio stated as he held the fish still and started chopping in sharp, precise movements like one of those sushi chef professionals that the black witch had seen quite a few times on television. "I hope you don't mind the fish though... I honestly thought we were having nikujaga today... I didn't expect to have to bring the fish out..."

"You eat fish meat the most in Japan though, don't you? In America, there were a lot of beef products... Hamburgers and roast... I wonder if I can still get that over here..." The black witch started in confusion as she wiped off the table until she could see her reflection. "It sounds really good right about now..."

"How long have you been in Japan anyway? You're always talking about the United States like you were there just yesterday... Do you still remember what it's like over there? Momo-chan talks about it, and New York sounds like a really crowded place..."

"I-I... I lived in most of the southern states, though we stayed in Texas for quite a while and then moved to California with my okaa-sama's friend, Ange-san... I made a lot of friends but actually... I... I haven't been in the United States since I was like, maybe six..." Blushing heavily, she tugged a bit at her blond curl. "It's been a while though, that's for sure..."

_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku_

_(With all I got, I need to hurry and shine)_

"That does sound like a long time ago... Sheesh... I wasn't even with Majoren-san so long ago, you know... but I did know Kazuki-kun back then... I can't believe we've been friends for so long... it's almost just plain surreal now that I think about it," Yoshida murmured as he washed a new already skinned fish meat that hadn't been cut yet under warm water, sighing. "I have to admit though... it's impressive that you still remember so well even though it's been so long..."

"Huh?"

The blond instantly snapped up at that and waved her hands quickly, blushing quite darkly. "Oh, I... I... I just... I ate so much beef back then that I still remember... I mean, I still have steak dinners every so often and they just taste so good..."

"Hmm..." Akio smiled, patting the cleaned fish meat with a paper towel. "Good food is most definitely a treat, I suppose."

"...I-It is..." Yuki stated, nodding her head in agreement. "D-Definitely...!"

_FULL MOON wo sagashite_

_(I'm searching for a full moon)_

The goldenrod-haired youth sliced off the darker portions of the meat, disposing of it as he nodded. "Yes... By the way, Yuki-chan? Thank you for being here."

Brightening up completely, Shinoya couldn't help but beam and nod repeatedly over and over again.

"It's no problem at all...! No need to worry!"

_Let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_

_(To be with you together forever, I'm doing everything I can do)_

"Kazuo-kun, I am sorry for scaring you earlier! But you're still a dork so I'm still going to keep picking on you!" Kazuki shouted into the room where Kazuo was cleaning a window, earning the glasses-wearing boy to snap up in surprise and turn to the navy-haired boy just as he fled, laughing all the while.

Hakuta just stood there blinking stupidly as he reached to push up at his spectacles before just sighing heavily and shaking his head with a slight exasperated smile.

"Kazuki-kun is such an idiot..."

"But at least he means well," Yuki, who was just passing by innocently, chirped out randomly before quickly running off also. "Oh, don't mind me, Kazun, I was just a bystander!"

Kazuo just completely laughed at that.

_Day by day_

_kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_

_(I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes in my heart)_

"Alright everyone, the food's ready now!"

"Arigatou, Akio-kun!" they all chirped happily, chopsticks ready for the meal. "Itadaki-masu~!"

Yuki grabbed the rice bowl to start with before picking at the fish with her chopsticks and sticking it into her mouth only for her to only start chewing for a little while before swallowing and sighing happily, clamping her hand that wasn't holding the rice bowel onto her cheek without dropping the chopsticks. "Ooh, it's just so delicious! Even though it's raw fish, it's still really, really delicious after all! I didn't think that was even possible!"

"Akio-kun has magic hands... don't deny it!" Kazuki chirped, stealing a bit of fish off Kazuo's plate and then off Naoki's, earning the two boys to look shock and glare at him in the middle. "You're so great, Akio-kun~! We'd all starve to death without you... I'm sure of it!"

Akio only laughed softly at that, chuckling. "Thank you, Kazuki-kun... I really appreciate it... Now please, make prayers correctly and don't fight at the food table."

_Let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo_

_(If I am always with you, I can make it through any pain)_

_These boys are really like a true family..._ Shinoya grinned widely and started to chuckle. _I almost envy them a lot... they really seem to have it easy... Of course... that could just be me after all..._

"Everyone!" she laughed happily in a sing-song voice. "Let's not fight and enjoy this meal instead!"

_More and more_

_motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete_

_(I want to be closer and closer to you and just give you for being here with me,)_

"Thank you for visiting, Yuki-chan... please come again when you can alright?"

"I will!" Yuki exclaimed as she headed down the road while the boys all waved goodbye at her and she only laughed before turning around and skipping down the path, her smile widening more and more with every step that she took.

_Many thanks for you!_

The black witch finally stopped when she realized where she ended up... right in front of the Mahou-Dou.

That's when she looked up at one of the street clocks they built near the shop, noticing that it was already late afternoon, sighing as her shoulders slumped again.

_Well, I got more than enough excitement with Kazuki-kun and time somehow managed to fly by after all... how lucky is that? Though I still feel a little lonelier now that I'm all alone once again... but isn't that supposed to be normal or something or what? Geez, I just..._

"Majorika was supposed to lock it up," she mused, heading to the door to give it a light tug only to perk up in confusion when it clicked open, much to her confusion. "Huh?"

_Well, this isn't good... I better make sure that no one stole anything... sheesh, Majorika... what were you even thinking?_

The blond stuck her head inside and...

...saw the rest of the girls smiling.

"Hey, took you long enough," Doremi greeted with a laugh, earning Yuki's eyes to jolt wide. "We all got here a lot earlier than we thought we would... so every single one of us figured to come here to make sure Majorika locked it..."

"YUKI~! You made it after all~!" Hana cheered as she rushed over to hug the black witch tightly. "Hana-chan was worried that she'd have to chase after you after all!"

"My father is a flake," Moriko stated with a sigh and a shake of her head. "He didn't even show up like he was supposed to... that liar..."

"Moriko-chan, I'm sorry," Akemi stated gently as she took one of her friend's hands with a slight squeal, blushing heavily at the supposed to be friendly and comforting contact. "I'm sure he was just too busy and deeply regrets it..."

"...Yeah..."

"Working with okaa-chan was a lot more tirin' than I expected... I really hope that I can get some rest here!" Aiko exclaimed with a loud laugh, wrapping a free arm around a flushed Hazuki. "What do ya say, Hazuki-chan? Did yer mother do the exact same thing with ya?"

"Y-You could say that, Ai-chan..."

"I'm amazed that you even showed up early like I did, Kurumi-chan," Onpu giggled lightly. "Were you also hoping to see Yuki-chan here at the Mahou-Dou along with everyone else...?"

Kurumi gave the purple witch a knowing smile of her own, grinning widely as she simply winked. "Yeah, you could actually say that, Onpu-chan... I wanted to see mon ami's smile... what of it?"

"Why are you always calling her the wrong...?"

"I have my reasons, Onpu-chan and there many questions in this world that don't really need answers."

"Ah."

"Is this a joke? Why wasn't I told about this?" Yuki finally demanded in irritation, taking the pink witch's shoulders. "Did you all think this would be funny or was I just purposefully excluded in all the fun?"

"Yuki, that's not true~! Hana-chan wanted to get you~! Really~!" Hana whined as she hugged her arm, earning Doremi to just smile and shake her head.

"No, we... we kind of were all waiting for you since... well... It's been a while since we all became friends and thanks to your little mission, we all reunited and became witches again, we wanted to thank you for that..."

"B-But that's not my... my..." Shinoya looked utterly shocked and shook her head over and over again. "Doremi-chan, I... Everyone... Thank you so much... I am... very lucky to have friends like you all..."

They all smiled.

"I made cake and cookies like I said I would!" Momoko burst in happily at the last minute, earning them all to perk up in surprise as she held up the two trays of delicious dessert. "Everyone, let's dig in...! To the purifiers! To us! To..."

She set down the plates on a table that she all circled around. "To... Hana-chan."

"To Momo back~! Hana-chan says... to Kurumi, our newest friend and Hana-chan's newest mama!" Hana chirped happily, taking the gray witch, earning her to blush.

"Very well..." Sayoko began before taking Segawa's hand. "To Onpu-chan, my friend that understands all the stress and agony of being famous!"

"Thank you," Onpu thanked sincerely before taking Takahashi's hand, earning an indignant squawk from the green witch. "And to Moriko-chan, who not only can stand Tooru-kun, but also for putting up with the rest of us to the point where we're all friends!"

"Hey, Tooru-kun's really cute, you know," Moriko grumbled before taking Akemi's hand without hesitation. "But to my dear Akemi-chan, who is getting braver and braver to the point where it's really commendable! Congrats, Akemi-chan!"

"M-Moriko-chan, really!" Suzuki squealed, flushing deeply before taking Hazuki's hand. "A-And to Hazuki-chan who managed to show that even if y-you're really shy, you can still make wonderful and sincere friends..."

"Thank you, Akemi-chan," Fujiwara giggled as she ended up taking Senoo's hand. "To Ai-chan, who managed to always make us laugh and be with me and Doremi-chan for the longest most definitely..."

"Thank ya, Hazuki-chan," Aiko laughed before snatching up Doremi's hand. "Of course, to Doremi-chan, the sincere and clumsy girl that's been with all of us since the very beginning and the greatest out of all of us...!"

"A-Ai-chan, really...! How embarrassing..." Doremi squealed as well, rubbing at the back of her neck before taking Yuki's hand finally. "And to Yuki-chan last but certainly not least... for just being here. Thank you, Yuki-chan."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan." The other girls echoed; earning Yuki's eyes to glimmer before she quickly smiled.

"T-To everyone! Let's keep doing our best as we keep fighting!"

"Yes!"

_I think... this is definitely a crowd I don't really need to entertain myself with after all..._

_-Lesson Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls by over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Alright! Time for the ultimate test of courage and wits and bravery! The entire school is now participating in the special Shinoya Yuki-Yuki Kimodameshi-shi! Pretty amazing idea, huh?_

_Doremi: What? So I can have an excuse to hang onto Akatsuki-kun after all..._

_Moriko: What, you can do that? Great! I'll just grab Tooru-kun and... no... I'm not going to be scared. I'm just going to use it as an excuse..._

_Hazuki: Please no ghosts, please no ghosts, please no ghosts, please... Majorika, Majorika, Majorika, Majorika..._

_Momoko: Majorika, Majorika, Majorika, Majorika, Majorika..._

_Akemi: M-Majorika? Oh, um... I guess I'll join too, then... Majorika..._

_Kurumi: Alright...! Who's going to play the part of the ghost girl?_

_Hazuki: G-GHOST? EYAAAAAAHHHH!_

_Aiko: Hazuki-chan, it's a fake ghost! Right, Yuki-chan?_

_Yuki: Mm... It should be._

_Hana: Heh? Should be? Yuki, what do you mean by that~?_

_Onpu: Wait a minute, Yuki-chan... How did you even set all this up?_

_Yuki: Magic~!_

_Everyone else: Yuki-chan, you really shouldn't do that..._

_Yuki: But it's the ultimate kimodameshi, right? I could be with Saiki-kun, and... Well, it's a wonderful way to... to... finally do it!_

_Everyone else: Do what?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The final lesson! "Ultimate Test Of Courage With Sincerity!"! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_Kurumi: Making friends isn't easy, but don't give up!_

_Yuki: Actually, everyone, when it comes to getting to know others, true courage is...!_


	30. Ultimate Test Of Courage With Sincerity!

"It's not just about me whenever I say the things I do... I say the things that I do because I... like you... a lot."

"Is that a fact?" Saiki didn't look like he was buying it and Yuki curled in on herself just a little bit more as she took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, Yuki-chan..."

_I go through so many things for Saiki-kun and it's almost unbelievable for what I endure just for his sake... actually, it's a little unfair for me as well, but because I really do love Saiki-kun, I can't imagine just not doing any of those things for him no matter what happens. It's a bit of a bother for me in a way, but I just can't bring myself to complain if it means spending more time with Saiki-kun! Doremi-chan and the others really have taught me a lot of great things that I should definitely keep in mind..._

"I-I'm grateful for you, you know... You've been a friend to me when no one else has and even if you like to tell me off for some strange reason, I'm just happy that you're still talking to me after everything that happened... when I lost control, and I accidentally..." Shinoya gulped, wondering distantly to herself just why exactly it was that her throat felt just so dry. "I... I hurt Akatsuki-kun with my 'special' power and I didn't think you'd ever forgive me for that... I thought you hated me..."

"Hated you? Yuki-chan, I think we've already had this kind of conversation before."

"Yeah... W-We did, didn't we?"

"And what did I tell you? Do you remember or don't you?"

"You said that you couldn't hate me..."

"Exactly... so why didn't you believe me?" Wasn't he being perfectly clear when he said that? The black witch wasn't nearly as sure as she should have been and she merely sighed heavily at that very thought in her mind.

"It's not that I don't believe in you though, Saiki-kun... It's more that I can't... I don't... I'm not sure how I can possibly believe in myself after everything that's been going on..." Yuki began, almost blushing heavily and harshly so. "I-I... I thought you were just saying all that because you didn't me to be sad... Even if you hated me, you don't like people upset so all this time, I just assumed that..."

_All this time that I was positive of Saiki-kun hating me despite everyone, including Akatsuki-kun himself, telling me otherwise... I wonder if it was just because I hated myself that made me sure that Saiki-kun must have felt the same way as well... or it was because I hated myself that I wanted to make things so difficult for myself... by constantly thinking that no matter what other people said about Saiki-kun and me... But that... just makes me all the more confused now that I think about it..._

"You know, your test of courage caused us a lot more trouble than it was supposed to," Saiki began with a sigh. "And because you're so adamant on leading the way, you ended up lost without a single idea of what to do..."

"Yeah, I know..." she grimaced at the thought. "Sorry..."

_I wonder what true courage is... other than facing your fears all by yourself... Isn't it also being able to come to terms with yourself as well? Or isn't that just acceptance? For me, it feels like it should be both either way, I suppose..._

"Yuki-chan? I don't mind it though... The quietness of nighttime is... really nice..."

"...Yeah... it really is..."

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

_Dear my friend, everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: We quickly pan into the Misora Junior High School as the girls all jump out, beaming brightly, Yuki waving once at the screen as they dash down the road and hearts and flower pedals fly past, forming the Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI logo as chibified girls jump joyfully into the air.)

_Hanashite mo madamada tarinai mama_

_(Talking with you just isn't enough)_

(Footage: Yuki parts the hair from her eyes just as she rushes forward and starts dashing down the pathway to the school, looking excited as her chocolate eyes glitter in pure happiness as she runs.)

_Yuuyake ga machi o somete yuku_

_(The sunset has dyed the city bright red)_

(Footage: The rest of the girls, mainly Doremi are seen waiting with their arms folded as she turns to see the black witch rushing up to greet them with a bright grin, and they all beam, flashing between each of the fellow witch apprentices.)

_Omou you ni nakanaka ikanaitte_

_(Things never go the way I want them to)_

(Footage: Meme is seen hopping through the store as a curious Poppu chases after her and picks her up, much to the black cat's chagrin as she begins squirming just as Majorika walked up along with a fairy-turned Lala, earning Poppu to just smile brightly as well.)

_Kizuitara issho ni naite ita_

_(And when I finally realize it, we're both crying)_

_(Footage: Majoren sips at her tea and soon smiles when the four human-born wizards peer inside, all looking curious before there's a close up of Akio and Kazuki who smile tenderly at one another.)_

_Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo_

_(Love, dreams, flowers, rainbows, along with the wind)_

(Footage: There's a flash of Yuki grabbing onto Saiki's arm followed by more flashes of Doremi and Akatsuki laughing together, Moriko giving a flower to Tooru much to the chagrin of Onpu and Naoki and to the amusement of Kurumi, Akemi watching Hazuki and Fujio discussing something while oblivious to how Kazuo is watching her as well, and ending with Aiko knocking out a ball from a surprised Leon's grip as Momoko and Hana cheer, along with Akio and Kazuki.)

_Zenbu tsukamou yo_

_(Let's seize every single one of them)_

(Footage: All of the memories turn into little glowing orbs that Yuki gathers up as she grins brightly and beams with a wink, making an imaginary heart appear.)

_Daijoubu genki dashite_

_(It'll be alright, just cheer up!)_

(Footage: Yuki raises her majoshikon in the air and transforms, the rest of the Ojamajos joining her as they all salute and pose rather cheerfully.)

_Watashi ga soba ni iru kara_

_(I'm here, right by your side)_

(Footage: Doremi places an arm around Yuki's shoulder as the black witch smiles softly only for the two of them to be quickly tackled to the ground by Hana, earning the other witch apprentices to all just laugh.)

_Kyou no MISS kuyamu yori ima norikoete_

_(Rather than crying over the mistakes of today, let's overcome them instead)_

(Footage: Yuki is shown among the stars as the view pretty much jerks to a confused Saiki as she rushes up to him and jumps into his arms just as the screen pauses and goes in slow motion.)

_Daijoubu mayowanaide_

_(It's alright, don't ever lose your path)_

_(_Footage: The girls all pump their fists as the wizards join them, taking their respective counterpart's shoulder while Kurumi just hugs Poppu as she laughs.)

_Mada minu mirai e to mukatte_

_(We're heading towards this unknown future...)_

(Footage: We skip to a scene where they're all watching the sunrise and Yuki's hand tightens around Saiki's as they smile tenderly and lovingly at one another and they both lean forward as if about to kiss before the screen turns white.)

_Zutto aruite yukou_

_(And we're always walking the entire way)_

(Footage: Yuki perks up from her sleep, obviously having dreamed it up while napping on her desk as she glances up rather sleepily, seeing a confused Doremi and Kurumi as well as Akatsuki and Saiki appearing rather curious in the background, Saiki soon raising an eyebrow.)

_Everyday life, always with you_

(Footage: The black witch soon smiles tiredly and just laughs carefreely.)

* * *

STARTING THIS YEAR WITH THE END OF THIS STORY. Whoo-hoo, it's final chapter of LiF... THE FINAL CHAPTER! That means that I am done with this story once and for all! Do you hear me? I'm finally done...! I'm done at last and there's nothing that anyone can do about it... I can't believe this day has finally come... I sure hope that the next installment doesn't take two years like this one did... I'm going to do my best because there are three installments of Tomo-DACHI and... that's not including stuff like movies which I may do as well...

I can't wait... Let's get this done and... and... yes! Hopefully, these childish lessons will help others find friends, and it's plausible...

We all make our own stories based on our own decisions after all. Thank you for reading.

The song is "Smile For You & Me" by Elisa... it's like an English version of the opening... Please enjoy that as well because it... it's wonderful like everything else!

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Lessons in Friendship –_

_Ultimate Test Of Courage With Sincerity!_

_Lesson: As it turns out, in order to make true and sincere friends... you have to be true and honest with yourself! It's the most basic lesson out of all of them, I think, but it's definitely the most difficult as well... You have to be comfortable with yourself because, well... you're you. You can't really get rid of 'you'._

"Alright, everyone! Let's do our absolute best today most importantly!" Yuki exclaimed happily as she pointed happily and proudly to the sky. "Today, believe it or not... is a very important day of preparations for me and our entire age group~! We're going to be having a... wait for it..."

There was a short pause in which all the Ojamajos just stared at the blond without having even the slightest clue of where she was even getting at.

"A TEST OF COURAGE! Where we test and investigate our wits and bravery and valor in a dire situation at what could also possibly be the direst of times! Basically, yeah. That's a bit... pretty much it. See, I figure since we won't be having school for the next three days, that's how we can use our time! It's sure to be a lot of fun and... well... I'm going to set up the whole thing! I've decided that we can have Yamauchi-kun and Natsumi-chan assist when it comes to location... though I... I don't want it to be near a cemetery or anything because that's a little cliché and I... don't want the chance to run into real ghosts... I just want a little scary situation and place that can test our might as heroines..." And Yuki would have finished her so-so explanation had Hazuki not screeched her head off in absolute and understandable horror.

"G-G-GHOSTS? REAL GHOSTS? KYAAA~! Majorika, Majorika, Majorika, Majorika, Majorika...!" she chanted over and over again, rushing back and forth with tears streaming down her face in complete terror earning Akemi to look downright horrified while Moriko could not have appeared any more indifferent.

"...Does she do that often?" Kurumi finally asked Onpu in confusion, earning the purple witch to just sigh and shake her head.

"Only whenever she's terrified... Momo-chan does it at times too and... it's a little annoying..."

"I-I don't want to see any ghosts either!" Momoko wailed at that, shaking with her own fear and curling up into a ball as she started sobbing. "I-I'll be possessed, demonized... The evil thing's going to make me smile all creepily and slit my own throat! I DON'T WANT TO DIE~!"

"Where on earth do you even come up with things like that?" Doremi exclaimed, now feeling a little freaked out as well. "Is that REALLY the sort of horror stories they teach you in America?"

"Well, it's no crazy ax murdering tanuki, not to mention the oni... Japanese horror can be downright chilling, but American horror stories are more for the thrill... Actually, they can _both_ be chilling _and_ thrilling but that's not really the point. Monsters come in all sorts and sizes and even the creatures from Native American mythology still give me the creeps!" Shinoya shuddered at that in fear, gulping as she did before quickly turning back to the pink witch with a slight smile pulling at her lips. "But there aren't going to be any real ghosts, Doremi-chan, so Hazuki-chan and Momo-chan don't need to worry about that... Of course! I would really like to see a cute ghost girl that wouldn't do anything to me... that would be kind of nice if you know what I mean!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY GHOSTS EVEN IF THEY _ARE_ CUTE!" Fujiwara and Asuka both screamed as they hugged Takahashi and Senoo respectively for comfort, crying.

"You two... I'm afraid of ghosts and monsters and stuff too so don't worry! I'm going to personally make sure that there are not any real ghosts here or there!" the black witch announced. Neither terrified girl looked comforted at that. In fact, Hazuki whimpered and buried her face into a very irritated Moriko's shoulder, making the green witch twitch a bit from the sudden urge to throw the orange witch off of her.

_Akemi-chan, I can handle... but Hazuki-chan really needs to get over herself! This is just plain annoying!_

"I guess I'm not the only one that gets irrationally afraid..." the crystal witch mused as she stared at the rather comical sight, a light blush painting her face as she simply gulped, rubbing awkwardly at her throat as she coughed. "T-This is a rather interesting discovery..."

_But at least I guess... Ghosts and monsters don't really bother me that much... people are the scariest of all I think... they can trick you and hurt you and turn into monsters without having any supernatural abilities... People are so scary... and it's bad enough when you end up getting others disappointed and making them hate you... Nothing's worse than being absolutely hated by everyone so that's what I'm most afraid of..._

"Oh, Hazuki-chan... Oh, Momo-chan... seriously... honestly?" Yuki sighed and shook her head at the sight before folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, I already said there are not going to be any real ghosts. If anything, there's really nothing to fear... Are either of you listening?"

Even Hana could tell that they weren't and the white witch blinked twice innocently before turning to the black witch with a wide grin. "Hana-chan can't wait for the test of courage! It sounds like just so much fun~! But, ah, one question... we can invite Kazuki can't we? Hana-chan, er... Hana-chan thinks that this is most certainly something that Kazuki would really enjoy~! Hana-chan wants to have fun with Kazuki, too... it's really interesting, so..."

"Alright, but Kazuki-kun will have to bring the other boys with him... he... well, after a rather interesting incident where he ran off and nearly got himself killed and scared the living daylights out of Kazuo-kun, Akio-kun put him under provisions for like, ever..." Shinoya pursed her lips and sighed. "And Naoki-kun and Kazuo-kun are definitely going to come once they find out..."

_If Moriko-chan and Akemi-chan agree to that, of course... it's pretty predictable and to be expected that they will want to come as well... Naoki-kun is obsessed with Mori-pon and Kazuo-kun would do anything to spend extra time with Aki-mai... _

"Really? I didn't know haunted houses and tests of courage were Hakuta-san's kind of thing... Interesting... I hope he doesn't cause me any trouble..." Suzuki murmured, cupping her cheek in thought as her lips pursed at the idea. "Doesn't he have more important work to do though? I thought he was more for studying and working on school assignments more than anything else... won't this just be a big waste of time to him?"

_Then again,_ the black witch remembered with a slight twitch of her smile, _no matter how much Kazuo-kun likes her, Akemi-chan not only doesn't return those feelings in the slightest... she's a little put out by him being there... after all, Akemi-chan's not a big fan of, er... her fans..._

"Naoki-kun's going to be a pain," Takahashi sighed as she delicately rubbed at Hazuki's back in order to coax her into calming down and for the orange witch to, finally, let the florist go and be on with her life. "He's going to be attached to my arm like a Velcro and I just know it... I wonder if I can just throw him a bone or something and ditch..."

_And of course,_ Yuki also recalled, her smile dying and falling off her face completely, _no matter how much Naoki-kun adores Moriko-chan... Moriko-chan thinks it's just the most annoying thing on the planet. Akemi-chan may not like Kazuo-kun, but at least she's kind and respectful... Moriko-chan just doesn't care and I don't think that she ever will... It's still hard enough to believe that she puts up with the rest of us... Though I'm sure that's probably because of Akemi-chan and nothing else... if Akemi-chan leaves, then Moriko-chan's surely going to follow since there won't be anything else keeping her here then... It's a little sad, but I suppose that it just can't be helped, right?_

The crystal witch and the green witch were a double or nothing deal... You either get both of them or neither of them... you couldn't have one or the other. Everyone should have known that.

But that didn't mean that it was a bad thing.

_I wonder if a time will come when I'm that close to someone..._

* * *

"You plan on going to the test of courage, right? I want you especially to go!"

Saiki perked up in confusion, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him hopefully, hands clasped over her heart. He soon just frowned, finally taking in the sight of the black witch once again on his porch. Yuki bit her lip, dropping her gaze. "I-I... I want you to go... I really do... Many other people are coming, and I want you to come with me... T-That's all I really want, actually... I want you to come so we can, er..."

"Okay, is this about that test of courage you told everyone about that everyone was talking about? Yuki-chan, with all due respect... I'm a little worried to hear that you made something and organized everything all on your own... After all, you're a bit..." he paused for just a moment before deciding his words that wouldn't be too rude towards the blond. "Yuki-chan, how can I put this?"

"I'm inviting all of the FLATS 5 to come because you're all very special guests! I-I don't care about why... I..." She dropped her gaze. "I just want you to come..."

"Fine." Saiki sighed, not really seeing any reason (or even a reason to come up with a reason) to deny the black witch's offer. "I'll be sure to tell nii-chan and the others and we'll be sure to make it to this... _kimodameshi_, as you call it."

"T-That's great! I can't wait to see you there!"

_For sure... we're going to be together the entire time no matter what happens!_

* * *

"Kotake? What are you doing here?"

Doremi frowned and almost growled at the navy-haired soccer player who just ignored her all together. "I thought you said that you had school work and that you wouldn't be coming!"

"Well, Shinoya insisted that I should come... so I came. I finished all my work anyway and besides, who could pass up any chance to make fun of you?" He grinned cheekily at her and she squawked indignantly before huffing and turning away stubbornly.

"W-We're glad that you came, Kotake-kun," Akemi stammered with a heavy blush on her face, clearly working on how to talk to people (classmates that were around her own age, no less) that she hardly knew. "I-I hope that we can have a lot of fun, er... together."

Tetsuya's eyes instantly widened at the sight of the beautiful crystal-haired girl that was even more of a delicate beauty that Sayoko was and he instinctively blushed, nodding dumbly. "Yeah, uh... Suzuki... was it?"

"Y-Yes... it is..."

"Su~!"

"Zu~!"

"KI~!"

"_SAN_!"

Akemi yelped and flinched as she found herself surrounded by a hopeful Hirohata, Maebara, and Okayasu or as Moriko had eloquently dubbed them, the 'Akemi Fanboy Trio'. "O-Oh, uh... hi..."

"If you're ever afraid, feel free to rely on me~!" Takuya exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the crystal witch's shoulders, making her recoil just a bit with a twinge in her features. "I'll protect you better than any man..."

"I'll scare away any ghosts!" Satoru proclaimed, wrapping an arm around her other side, making her quickly look down in fear at looking at either of them. "I won't ever let anyone or anything ever harm you, Suzuki-san, even if it's a fearsome specter!"

"You're smile is the most important to all of us," Tadashi stated as he took her hand, eyes glimmering fondly and adoringly towards her while Suzuki herself just felt like crying right then and there with how much they were bothering her. "So no matter what it is that you want, we will forever abide by your words, our dearest crystal princess!"

The dearest crystal princess wanted them to forever stay away from her and never come close ever again, but she was much too polite and submissive to say such a rude thing.

But that was what Takahashi Moriko was for.

"GET YOUR DIRTY, STUPID HANDS OFF MY AKEMI-CHAN!" the green witch screamed angrily, looking red-faced and downright murderous, hands twitching with the desire to kill and maim the three boys for not only touching her delicate best friend, but also making her feel as uncomfortable and distressed as she was now. "Don't make me beat you all to death with this shovel!"

And when the said shovel was presented in her hands, study, strong, and probably going to be used in more painful ways than just bashing their heads open, they released the dancer girl, yelped, and fled but not before giving Kotake the evil eye... only Tetsuya was now scared to death of Moriko as she stomped up to them, grabbed Akemi's hand, and walked away.

_I've finally met someone who's scarier than Shinoya... in such an outstanding way that I don't even think 'scary' is mild enough to describe her... I sure hope Takahashi isn't like that of Harukaze as well..._

But, judging by how downright frightened Harukaze was right now, and wondering where the heck did the florist's new shovel came from anyway, that probably wasn't the case.

Naoki, the idiot he was, just sighed longingly and happily. "Moriko-chan... what a woman..."

"She's going to kill me for even getting near Akemi-chan," Kazuo laughed softly, hysterically, and feeling like he was about to start sobbing right then and there. "She's going to brutally massacre me for even thinking about it!"

"Takahashi-san sure is cool," Mimori chirped while Minase beside her looked just as afraid as everyone else. "I really admire her~!"

"Yay, Takahashi-san!" Yue cheered while Shouhei was more bored than ever. "I want her to cheer up more, though... that sort of behavior is really scary at times, isn't it, Yamura-kun?"

"Whatever you say, Tagawa..."

"W-Well, ignoring Moriko-chan's homicidal tendencies, let's just get this show on the road!" Yuki exclaimed quickly, crawling onto a platform and folding her arms before lifting one hand high into the air. "The end of this test of courage is in a secret location of this here Park Forest thing and it's pretty much a maze! It's an awesome maze that we all need to split into groups for because it's dangerous to go alone and you need to take this... er, I mean, someone to go with you and feed to the demons!"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding, just kidding! Look, I already took note of everyone that's here and you need to draw numbers from this here magic box! Keep in mind, even with a partner, you can still travel with other duos if you wish so don't worry anyone, alright?"

Hesitantly and a bit worriedly, they all nodded.

"M-Moriko-chan, let's be partners even if we don't have the same number!" Naoki exclaimed as he rushed up to the green witch like a hopeful puppy, almost looking so desperate to be with the florist that it was almost pathetic. "I-I, uh... I'm not very good with directions and you're just so down to earth that it'll be great! Please?"

"No, I don't think so." Moriko looked towards Akemi, rubbing her back as the crystal witch coughed a few times with tears welling up in her eyes. "Akemi-chan and I will stick together if we're not partners. Why don't you go bother Akio-kun instead? Isn't he your keeper?"

"K-Keeper? No, he's just our uh... leader... Not keeper... Majoren-san takes care of us, but Akio-kun could if he needed to and..."

"Why don't you keep Hakuta away from my Akemi-chan and stop bothering me? Do something useful for once instead of just being so unimpressive."

Naoki faltered, visibly slumping as he fumbled around in his pockets for his dark green cloth wristband that Majoren presented with. "So only if we're partners?"

"But it's unlikely... seeing as it's completely random and a not so large chance... Besides... I'm sure I can talk Yuki-chan into rigging it so Akemi-chan and I end up as partners, right?" Takahashi asked as she nuzzled against Akemi's cheek, earning her to yelp lightly before just smiling in exasperation.

"Moriko-chan... U-Uh... if you stay with me the entire time then you won't be able to woo Tooru-kun, right? I-I'll be fine on my own..." She would be fine, she knew, if she got at least either Fujio or Hazuki as her partner.

But if she got Kazuo, then things were sure to be awkward... but at least it would be better than getting either of _those three_.

She glanced towards 'those three' and they all smiled at her dreamily, waving.

...Yeah. Hakuta would definitely be better than those three. For sure.

"Alright, so let's just get things started already, Shinoya-san," Tamaki stated with a flip of her hair. "Of course, I will definitely be there first without a single doubt."

"This sounds like something certainly interesting," Akatsuki murmured, looping an arm around Saiki's shoulders. "Saiki-kun, we can still stay together even if we're not partners so why don't you let Yuki-chan have her fun?"

"Understood... if that's what you want, nii-chan."

Yuki, at overhearing all this, grinned widely.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, there are all sorts of entrances into the maze so we can't all go through the same one... depending on the number you have also depends on the number you have! Alright! See you at the center, everyone!"

Saiki stared at his number in shock, hand shaking ever so slightly as Yuki skipped up to him happily, clinging onto his arm, obviously having drawn the same number as the black-haired wizard.

It was almost blatantly obvious why the circumstances were... the way they were.

"...You rigged it, Yuki-chan."

"What are you talking about?"

And Shinoya beamed innocently while he cursed.

"This isn't right, this isn't right..." Kotake repeated like a mantra while Kurumi stood blanky beside him, blinking. "Of all the people in the world, _Sayoko_ is my partner?"

"You lucky dog," Adachi and Erizawa both growled before being yanked back by Akane and Kotone respectively. "Aw man..."

"I-I wanted Shinoya-san..." Minazuki whimpered almost pathetically while an indifferent Serika handed him a handkerchief and just nodded mutely in agreement. "T-That Shidoosha-kun getting her instead..."

"I guess some things aren't meant to be..." Fuuka sighed longingly, Setsuna taking her arm. "I wanted to be Shidoosha-kun's partner and we're not even going through the same entrance or anything like that..."

"Saiki-kun, you'll know where I am, won't you? I'll see you later~!" Akatsuki exclaimed while keeping Doremi's hand in his, the pink witch blushing heavily and almost on the verge of hyperventilating at that very moment from the thoughtless gesture.

"WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YUKI-CHAN!" Moriko screamed, Naoki beside her looking incredibly pleased and happy. Onpu looked exasperated as well, and Tooru was just as happy as Nakamura was.

Hazuki glanced across from where Masaru and Shiori were together, conversing lightly and casually and then stared back at where Fujio seemed to be chuckling to himself while Akemi and Kazuo were keeping distantly from each other for each having very different reasons, and Aiko seemed to be strangling Leon.

_Well... I guess Yuki-chan wanted something like this... for sure..._

"Kazuki, Kazuki~!" Hana cheered, nuzzling against a laughing Sasaki while Akio and Momoko just stared at each other in confusion before Asuka beamed and nodded.

"I... I'm very glad to have you accompanying me, Akio-kun!"

"Uh... Thanks, Momo-chan..."

"See you at the center~!" Yuki repeated and exclaimed loud and clear just as they all went inside the maze. "Alright~!"

Doremi giggled.

_Thank you, Yuki-chan._

* * *

"I can't believe you... You rigged the entire thing..."

"I wanted to be with you and I thought this would ensure that I would be..." Yuki beamed. _But it was also for Doremi-chan... I'm sorry, Saiki-kun, but she can't do anything to help out her relationship with Akatsuki-kun if you're around! I owe her and this, by far, is the least I can do~!_

"You didn't have to put us in separate entrances!" Saiki exclaimed, losing his cool completely and grabbing at his head. "Nii-chan... Nii-chan could be anywhere and have anything happen to him! I-If I couldn't protect him or if I end up failing him... I just... I just..."

"Saiki-kun, relax... You're being paranoid..." Yuki stated, patting his shoulder with her best smile. "You need to be stronger and more assured of Akatsuki-kun... I'm sure that he has a lot of confidence in you so you definitely need to return the favor!"

* * *

"...I can't believe I just left my otouto-chan all alone just like that."

"Uh..."

Doremi was confused at how Akatsuki seemed to be just downright sulking beside one of the trees, twitching and looking a little more than just on edge.

"Saiki-kun's a delicate person and I don't know if he's alright or not... or if he's even keeping himself calm right now... Saiki-kun and I aren't always separated this unexpectedly..."

_He's really worried... I need to do something about it right? But what can I even say...? I'm the one who wanted Saiki-kun somewhere else to start with! Talk about selfish..._

"Don't worry, Akatsuki-kun... I'm sure that Saiki-kun's fine as long as Yuki-chan's with him," she began as awkwardly as possible, praying that the black witch would indeed be so fiercely protective over the younger prince that there wouldn't be a single doubt in anyone's mind that he'd stay in absolutely perfect condition.

"I just hope he isn't too lonely right now... Saiki-kun... is left alone too much to start with..." Akatsuki sighed, burying his face in his knees. "If he's lonely or sad right now... it's my fault for not doing anything to prevent it... My adorable baby brother could be suffering _right_ now and the liability is all on me."

_To say that he really cares about Saiki-kun would almost be putting it a little too mildly... I guess it's not just Saiki-kun with the brother complex... but I know that Yuki-chan will always adore Saiki-kun for it and I shouldn't be any different. This isn't just one of my spring crushes... this is Akatsuki-kun... he's my friend, isn't he? Isn't that all there really is to it?_

"Come on, if we get to the center, we can find Saiki-kun and Yuki-chan and there will be nothing to worry about," the pink witch stated, grabbing his hand and helping him up. "I want to help Akatsuki-kun, so I'm going to do my absolute best and get to the center! I'll just pretend... that there's a steak there or something that I can eat!"

The older Shidoosha blinked once in surprise at first before breaking into a few chuckles. "Doremi-chan, that's so cute..."

"C-Cute..." Doremi's face heated up to the point where she felt a little giddy. "Y-Yeah, I'll do my best... No matter what happens..."

"Doremi-chan, Akatsuki-kun~! Thank the heavens, there you two are!" Kurumi's voice exclaimed as Harukaze visibly flinched, remembering who exactly _was_ the gray witch's partner is all of this.

"Dojimi." Kotake smirked smugly and Doremi wanted to bemoan her unluckiness.

The whole thing just got a lot unnecessarily harder.

_(Eyecatch: Yuki is seen fiddling with all sorts of cards, and the Ojamajos soon look behind her as she pulls up a card, and they all look surprised before just blushing with all of them looking sheepish. The card reveals to be an image of all their respective wizard counterparts.)_

"Of all the people to be paired up with... I'm stuck with you. Yuki-chan's dead. She's so dead. Not only did THIS happen, but she stuck me in a DIFFERENT entrance from my dear Akemi-chan! How the heck am I supposed to protect her when she's not _there_?"

"At least you have us, Moriko-chan," Onpu chirped as comfortingly as possible before glaring sideways towards Tooru. "Tooru-kun, why don't you say something to calm her down? Moriko-chan's tame towards you..."

"What do you mean tamed anyway? She's just a... what do you call it here in Japan? A tsundere, right? Yes, she's just a tsundere! It's perfectly normal, right? I think it's actually rather cute that Moriko-chan is like that at times..." Tooru laughed and Moriko automatically blushed in surprise, eyes wide as she just covered her mouth and hid back a squeal. "There's nothing wrong with it, Onpu-chan, and you know that."

_T-Tooru-kun totally just called me cute! Score!_

"I've said things like that countless times..." Naoki muttered with a visible sulk as he watched the green witch giggle brightly. "Why don't you ever laugh like that when I say it?"

Takahashi perked up and glared at him. "What is there to laugh about?"

"...Nothing..."

Segawa frowned at the sight before shooting Kounna a disapproving stare, making him flinch with surprise. "What? What'd I say, Onpu-chan? I'm sorry..."

She quickly blushed, shaking her head quickly.

"F-Forget it..."

* * *

"So, this is just a test of courage, right? That's all there is to it, isn't there?" Akemi gulped fearfully as she shook, eyes wide as she cowered a bit. "I-I mean... we just need to get to the center... or find Moriko-chan... or find everyone else... or find Yuki-chan... wait, shouldn't Yuki-chan know where the center is to start with?"

"Yes, but according to my notes, it would have taken her at least two and a half minutes for her to forget." Fujio stated as he held up his notebook, grinning. "That's just like Yuki-chan to be completely unable to recall anything important."

Hazuki adjusted her glasses with a gulp. "I-I... I'm getting a little nervous... nothing will attack us, right? N-Nothing at all?"

"Hazuki-chan, what are you so worried about?" Kashikoi wondered innocently. "If it's something as silly as the human fear of ghosts..."

Fujiwara screamed loudly, and Kazuo gripped his glasses tightly before quickly turning to Akemi with a light smile on his lips. "So, Akemi-chan... you're not afraid, are you?"

"What? No... I don't mind the dead... the living are much scarier..." Suzuki fiddled with her fingers, a light and sad smile on her lips as she shook her head, tucking a bit of crystal hair behind her ear. "You're not afraid are you?"

_S-She's afraid of living people but not dead ones? Man, Akemi-chan really is something else! _Hakuta felt his face heat up increasingly, reaching up to feel his cheeks before sighing. "I-I... I'm not scared at all... Why would I be?"

"That's good... We need to be courageous after all to get through Yuki-chan's little test after all, so there's nothing to... Ah... Never mind." The crystal witch flushed before turning quickly to Fujio who was currently trying to console the crying orange witch apprentice with little to no success. "I wonder... if there's more to this, though. This is Yuki-chan, after all... She's a bit of a troublemaker so... I-I'm not saying that as an insult or anything like that though because she's really cute and there's... uh..."

"I-I'm not insinuating anything, Akemi-chan! Really!"

Akemi blinked, eyelids lowering halfway as she just sighed heavily, shoulders shrugging. "If you say so..."

_But the last thing I want is someone taking my words the wrong way and getting hurt because of it and then ending up hating me..._

"Hey wait a minute..." Fujio finally began, grabbing everyone's attention as he looked about in confusion. "Where did Leon-kun and Aiko-chan disappear off to?"

* * *

"You never did say how you even set this whole thing up, Yuki-chan... So how did you?"

"Magic." Yuki beamed as she stayed close to her counterpart's side, blushing a little as she did. "The center is actually easy to tell once you get to it... But because the forest is so thick, you can't see it from where you stand."

"Because the forest is thick?" Saiki paused and stopped in his tracks for a moment as he thought this over. "So it's... a high point, isn't it? It's either a hill or a plateau in the middle of the entire forest that you just happened to stumble across somehow someday."

"Saiki-kun, you really are smart, it's just amazing... You ought to be a defense attorney or a detective or something! You're just so good at deductive reasoning just like Sherlock Holmes and Conan!" (**1**)

"No, it's just a matter of logic, possibilities, and you being so obvious and predictable that it's easy to guess what you're thinking about... You need to be more careful, Yuki-chan. If you're that easy, then it just makes you all that more simple to manipulate and that wouldn't be very good now would it?" The younger prince soon huffed, folding his arms with a scowl on his lips. "I should have seen you pulling that 'rigging the partners' trick though... I'm surprised I didn't figure it out earlier by the fact that you were acting even happier and upbeat than usual."

"I-I have to be cheerful to be doing something suspicious? Now that's just not fair, Saiki-kun... do you really have that low of an opinion of me?" Yuki faltered as his glare darkened and she dropped her head, blushing heavily with brown eyes glimmering sadly. "I... I guess it can't be helped though... since you don't like me very much so why would you have a high opinion anyway? I love you, but my feelings are just completely unrequited I guess... but it's not that big of a deal..."

"What are you talking about?" Saiki looked honestly confused. "Yuki-chan, you're way too fickle with your emotions... but honestly... saying the same thing over and over again..."

"Saiki-kun, I..."

"Repeating yourself doesn't prove anything and it doesn't make a point." He shook his head dismissively, brushing her off. "But you're always childish like this so I guess that I shouldn't be surprised considering who you are..."

_Is that really as he sees me? He doesn't need to say flatly that I'm a disappointment... I can already tell..._

"E-Excuse me..." Her hands shot to her mouth as she shook just a little before breaking out into a run, much to the younger prince's surprise.

"Yuki-chan, where are you _going_?"

* * *

"A-Ai-chan, wait up!"

"No! It's all yer fault that we got separated from the others in the first place, ya dope!"

"Ai-chan, come one... that's not fair..."

"Not fair? Me bein' stuck with ya sure as hell ain't fair either so just stop complainin'! It got old, alright?"

Aiko growled as she turned around, huffing as she folded her arms. "An' on top of that, ya jus' ain't any good help! Yer always makin' excuses upon excuses upon excuses! It jus' drives me nuts and there's nothin' more that ya can say to it than that!"

"Well, I wanted to just get to the center as quickly as possible and it's not my fault that Fujio-kun's just so slow... and I didn't like Kazuo-kun and his snide remarks..." Leon growled and Senoo stared at him in complete shock. "...What?"

"YER THE _SAME_ WAY, YA _HYPOCRITE_!"

* * *

"I can't believe that this happened... I mean, I didn't have my hopes up of course since it was such a low chance, but of all the people... seriously? The one guy she ends up with is Shidoosha-kun? Urgh! And I still don't see what's so great about that guy that Shinoya-san's crazy about! He's rude... H-He's arrogant and such a snob... and he looks down to just about everyone!"

Serika watched passively as Minazuki raged a bit more, sputtering and complaining and just downright protesting before sighing heavily and covering his face, shoulders shaking quite a bit.

"H-He... He's such a jerk to her _and_ acts like he's too good for her and_ she_ always acts like that it really _is_ the case! What's with girls liking a guy that disrespects them? It just doesn't make any sense... I don't just like Shinoya-san because she's cute... and man, she really is cute... but because she's just so nice! She lent me pencils and papers and always smiles so brightly and so adorably, I just..." He groaned, gripping his glasses tightly. "I-I get why she wouldn't go for a guy like me though... and I've crushed on her big time ever since she even transferred here... she's never noticed though... why would she?"

Serika just nodded in agreement when he started going on about how nice and cute the blond was finally stopped and stared at him and wordlessly placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch at her cold touch.

"Oh, Akiyama-san... I forgot that you were here, my mistake... I mean, it's not really your fault that you're a mute so you really couldn't say anything while I was in the middle of ranting..." Takato sighed, reaching up to wipe off his forehead as if he was sweating at the moment. "You and Shinoya-san are friends though, right? Harukaze-san is in your club and she's practically Shinoya-san's best friend although now that I think about it... Doesn't she have a thing for the older Shidoosha-san as well? Maybe... who knows?"

Akiyama stared at him emptily before signaling something with her hands, making the glasses-wearing brunette perk up in surprise at first, eyes widening in amazement as she continued signing.

"...So there's more to it... well, isn't there always more to it? And I'm sorry... I can't really converse with you that easily if you don't say anything... or even a single word... but as I said, that's not your fault since you're a mute..."

The black-haired girl blinked once and her shoulders slumped as if she was sighing though her facial expression didn't change once.

This was going to be difficult on the both of them.

Then Minazuki spotted Shinoya rushing past the bushes across from them, making his eyes jolt huge as he hurriedly rushed after her. Serika followed after him indifferently as if it didn't make a difference though she still had nothing better to do.

_Shinoya-san! What just happened?_ Takato skidded to a stop as Yuki paused as well, reaching up to shakily wipe at her face and eyes._ Is she really... crying? Shinoya-san!_

Akiyama looked surprised as well and opened her mouth as if to call for the black witch before remembering that she couldn't, shutting her mouth, pressing her lips together as she looked down glumly, hating that she didn't have any spell to cast that would lift the blonde's mood without a single doubt.

"Shinoya-san..." Takato murmured and he was just about to walk in and comfort her for once had not Saiki rushed in.

"Yuki-chan, stop acting so careless and rash! It's not going to get us anywhere!" he snapped, making Yuki perk up in surprise as he took her hand and lead her off. "Come on, we need to continue on and stop messing around..."

"T-That... jerk!" Takato growled out before Akiyama tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth as he continued protesting and grunting with distaste while Serika held him down easily, shaking her head over and over again as she did. "Mmph... Let me go, Akiyama-san!"

Saiki, the ever sensitive hearer, paused for just a moment while listening in on the two's struggle before sighing ever so lightly. "Yuki-chan... you are overreacting and you do know that don't you?"

She perked up, blinking once. "I... I... Saiki-kun, I just..."

"You're making me worried... let's just continue moving, alright?"

"A-Alright..."

With that, the two continued walking and Takato finally pushed Serika off, gasping a bit since the mute girl had accidentally almost strangled him in the middle of the scuffle. "A-Akiyama-san... wasn't that a bit too much? You could have seriously hurt me there if you weren't too careful!"

Akiyama blinked and then rubbed at the area around his throat as if that would serve as her apology, making the glasses-wearing boy blush at the just plain weird gesture. "Uh... no... I'm not that mad... seriously... you don't need to do... whatever it is that you're doing."

Serika eyed him indifferently and he coughed, turning back to the direction where Saiki and Yuki had walked off to as he just sighed heavily.

"I swear..."

* * *

"No, you need to be more careful, Yuki-chan... do you understand?"

"Of course..."

Yuki sat on the stump with her hands in her lap as they soon clenched into fists while she bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes as Saiki instantly perked up, looking quite worried.

"Hey, I'm not mad though, Yuki-chan... believe me... You need to have more confidence in yourself if you really think that I'll be angry at you that easily... Other people may have low tolerance of people like you but my skin's thicker than that and it'll be a long time before I find someone in this world that I won't be able to stand... much less get mad at." He attempted to smile comfortingly as he patted the top of her head, sighing lightly. "You're just overreacting... don't cry... I'm not mad, I'm just scolding you... I don't have to be mad to scold you, Yuki-chan?"

"...Are you sure about that...?"

* * *

"Wow, this forest is just so thick, isn't it, Hana-chan?" Kazuki wondered as he whistled in amusement as Hana cheerfully latched herself to his arm. "We ought to build a secret base here someday! I'll call it the Super Awesome Magic Club that no one else will be able to get into without the password!"

"Yay~! Hana-chan will help, Hana-chan will help!"

"...He isn't serious, is he?" Momoko wondered with a slight laugh as Akio merely looked exasperated. "My... isn't he just the most spirited thing...?"

"Yes, Kazuki-kun will always be like that... I apologize..."

"Why are you apologizing? It's really charming... especially for Hana-chan that is and it's good that she's found a playmate that's the same physical age as her and yet understands completely what it means to be a child..."

"But Hana-chan has a liable excuse. Kazuki-kun's like that because he never had a chance to be like that before... Kazuki-kun does it out of compensation for a childhood that should have been happy and carefree but wasn't." Yoshida folded his arms, his smile faltering as he did. "Kazuki-kun... should have had a lot more things than that, I suppose..."

Asuka perked up in surprise at that, blinking once in confusion.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Alright, if we're going to find the center of the forest, we need to keep moving at all costs and..." Saiki halted for a moment as he noticed Yuki trailing pitifully behind him still. "Okay, Yuki-chan... what's wrong? Don't brush it off this time because if it really was nothing then you wouldn't be sulking like this."

"Saiki-kun, it really..."

"You know I can tell whether or not you're lying, right?"

The black witch paused for just a minute, biting onto her lip as the younger prince glared at her before just sighing and looking about before noticing rather odd.

"Oh look, a pond."

"...Saiki-kun..." Shinoya began when he walked up to the small pond, kneeling down and placing his hand just against the water's surface, creating circling ripples as he did. "I-I... You hate me don't you? I hurt Akatsuki-kun and you hate me! Isn't that the reason behind all of this? You hate me!"

Saiki froze and relaxed, standing up and rubbing his hands together as he stared at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "No... I don't hate you... Don't you remember what I told you that time you came to our house to clean and you said I could throw you out if I wanted to?"

"...Uh..."

"I told you how impossible it was to hate you. The impossible is the impossible, Yuki-chan, and it can't be helped... I don't hate you. I actually..." he paused just a moment, blushing lightly, before shaking his head. "Never mind... There's really nothing else to say..."

"Huh? But Saiki-kun, you can't give up so easily like that! You have to tell me something... because... even though I thought you've always hated me, you're still not taking my feelings seriously!" Yuki exclaimed as she grabbed his sleeve. "I... I really do love you, you know! That's why I'm always so afraid... if you really hate me... then I just won't know what to do with myself afterwards! I'm serious!"

"Yuki-chan, it's not that easy." Saiki smiled at her sadly. "You probably won't understand just yet because you're you..."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I really do like you and you're not taking me seriously! That is just plain unfair and mean, Saiki-kun! It's true... and you should know that better than anyone else no matter what happens!"

"Forget it..." The younger prince shook his head before perking up in confusion. "Oh?"

"Oh...?" Yuki repeated with a pout before turning to where her counterpart had noticed... a barely flickering firefly. "Oh... Saiki-kun, I'm sorry. I think I've realized something now... I never believed in you like I should have..."

"What do you mean by that, Yuki-chan?" Saiki looked at her in inquiry, seeing her eyes glimmering as she gazed at him in understanding, face rosy as she soon smiled. He blushed thoughtlessly at her adoring expression. "Yuki-chan...?"

"Call it an epiphany but I just keep forgetting what real courage is. I really do like you, you know... and I want you to be happy above all else. Saiki-kun, I really do... love you..."

The younger prince blinked and perked up as he stared at the firefly again, noticing another firefly had joined it and the two of them were glowing brightly together as they flew off into the night sky together, many other fireflies joining them like balls of light floating up into the stars.

"...Beautiful..."

"Oh yeah, you don't see fireflies in the Mahoutsukaikai, do you? These are just one of the many things the Human World has to offer without any magic... pretty, huh?" Shinoya beamed brightly. "I'm just happy that I got to experience a moment like this with you, Saiki-kun."

Saiki glanced back at her, taking in how widely she was smiling before a smile of his own tugged at his lips and he reached out to take her hand.

"Come on. We just need to continue this way and find onii-chan and the others... as well as that center."

"Okay."

_Above all else... I'm just happy to be holding Saiki-kun's hand under the moonlight like this... it's one of those moments that you just don't want to end._

* * *

The two continued through the forest and soon stopped, coming face to face with what appeared to be a huge hill. Yuki instantly brightened up and rushed to the top, tugging Saiki after her. "We did it, Saiki-kun! We finally found the center point! Now come on, hurry! Hurry up!"

"W-Wait up, Yuki-chan!"

She pulled them up there and pointed excitedly at the view around them. "Here we are! Here we are!"

"...This...?" Aside from the amazing view of the stars overhead, Saiki looked around them in confusion. Yes, he could see the forest from all around them and all the paths... and even all the people. "I-I see nii-chan!"

"Even though he can't see us... Alright, just a minute... I need to sing for a minute here." The black witch took a deep breath and placed her hands over her heart.

"_Here's my heart, no need to worry _

_The stars above, shine bright in the night_

_Just call my name if you're feeling blue_

_Cheer up, I'll be with you"_

The younger prince watched her as she continued singing and soon sighed.

* * *

"Does anyone hear that?" Doremi asked as she perked up, Kurumi blinking as she turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from and she soon brightened up.

"Mon ami~! I hear her!"

"Wherever she is, Saiki-kun is as well," Akatsuki stated as he quickly glanced back at Kotake, grinning. "You're going to come with us, aren't you, Kotake-kun?"

"W-What? Of course!" the navy-haired boy sputtered, rubbing at his throat as he glared at the older prince with as much spite as he could muster though Shidoosha was unaffected by it. "Why wouldn't I? Do you think I like being all alone?"

Akatsuki's smile widened just a bit. "No one likes being alone, Kotake-kun."

"_Here's your heart, I'm not feeling lonely _

_We can make it, hope our dreams will all come true_

_Go on, smile for you and me"_

"Akatsuki-kun, come on!" Doremi exclaimed as she quickly latched onto her partner's arm, beaming up at him. "We need to hurry, don't we?"

"Oh, sure thing, Doremi-chan."

Kotake just stared at the two of them in awe before shrugging and shaking his head, just deciding right then and there not to think too much on what the other boy just said, or even his crush clinging to that same boy's arm like any clingy girlfriend.

"Oh, and you're coming too," Kurumi chirped as she grabbed his arm. "We need to hurry and get to mon ami, you know so there's nothing that will come out of just standing around like an idiot. Don't make me have to call you an idiot in several different languages."

"L-Like I'd even understand what you would even be saying, Sayoko!"

* * *

"Yuki-chan...?" Onpu wondered as she stopped dead in her tracks before grabbing both Moriko and Tooru's hand, earning the latter to blush. "This way, we need to get going!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Naoki exclaimed pitifully after them as he quickly rushed after the three.

"_Just a little more time_

_Let's stay together, my friend_

_Won't you tell me why?_

_Let me know what makes you cry"_

"Oh, yes, that's definitely Yuki-chan, isn't it?" Moriko wondered as she looked up and grinned. "Leave it to her to be found via song."

* * *

"_One day in your life_

_Don't you know things can change, my friend_

_Won't you dry your eyes?_

_Someday you will find your light"_

"Yuki-chan!" Hazuki and Akemi both exclaimed at the same time in awe as they quickly followed the direction of the voice, Fujio and Kazuo quickly following after them. "She's definitely this way!"

* * *

"_Shining, jumping, singing, dreaming, growing... _

_So just the way you are"_

"Leon-kun, this way! This is definitely the way that Yuki-chan's voice is comin' from... I'm sure of it!"

"Itai! Ai-chan, don't pull so hard! You'll dislocate my arm with an attitude like that...!"

"Oh, you drama queen... get over it!" Aiko merely snapped as she continued dragging the blond through the forest. "Now come on, come on, come on!"

"Alright, alright, alright!"

* * *

"_Here's my heart, no need to hurry _

_'Cause no one can take away your right _

_In every case, you can break through _

_Realize, I think of you"_

"Shinoya-san?" Tamaki wondered just as Shimakura was snapping some pictures of the fireflies as the blond quickly turned to her partner and snapped. "We need to get going! If we find out where Shinoya-san is, we might get closer to the center!"

"R-Right away, Tamaki-san!" Kaori exclaimed as she rushed after the other female just as Momoko's little group came right out, Asuka perking up in surprise.

"Tamaki-san?"

"Asuka-san? Oh, Asuka-san, it took you long enough!"

"Hi~! Tamaki-chan!" Hana cheered as she popped out beside Asuka, waving brightly while still keeping a tight grip on Kazuki's arm. "Are you looking for Yuki too? Let's go together!"

Reika blinked once and soon smiled, nodding.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"_Here's your heart, happy-go-lucky_

_We can make it, hope our dreams will all come true_

_Go on, smile for you and me"_

"That's Shinoya-san, isn't it? Akiyama-san, are you serious? I didn't know she could sing!"

Serika stared at him dumbly before reaching out and taking his hand, tugging it with her as she pulled him in the direction of the singing voice. "Uh... this way? Are you sure about that?"

Akiyama just nodded and continued leading him.

"S-So... You've heard her sing before?"

Another nod.

"...Wow..."

* * *

"_Even if you lose your way_

_Remember, live for today"_

"Saiki-kun?"

Saiki instantly perked up in surprise along with Yuki who stopped singing all of a sudden to skip beside the black-haired wizard to see Doremi's group coming out, all of them waving.

"Yuki-chan, there you are!"

"Mon ami, long time, no see!"

"Onii-chan!" the younger prince yelped as Akatsuki approached him, grinning widely. "O-Oh, uh... You found me..."

"Just like when we were kids, huh?"

Saiki smiled lightly, nodding.

"Yeah..."

_Set your spirit free_

_That's the only way to be_

_Believe in yourself_

"S-Shinoya-san?" Sayaka gasped as she stumbled out along with Rika and Nishimura, earning Yuki to just beam.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

Kotake perked up just as Ayamiya stumbled past him, taking the black witch's hands and blushing deeply. "W-Why... Why is this forest so deep?"

"I don't know."

"SHINOYA-SAN!" Takato exclaimed just as he came running up along with Serika. "T-There you are!"

Yuki released Sayaka's hands and smiled widely in relief.

"You finally got here! That's so great... I was really worried, you know!"

Minazuki stopped, releasing Serika's hand as he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing quite a bit. "O-Oh, Shinoya-san... I, uh..."

"Let me hug you~!" Shinoya exclaimed, running up as he flinched, freaking out.

_N-No wait, it's too soon... It's way too soon, it... Aw, just enjoy it...!_

Unfortunately for him, the blond rushed straight past him to tackle Akiyama into a tight embrace. "Ooh, Serika-chan, I'm so proud of you~! Come on! Hug, hug, hug!"

Serika smiled gently and returned the embrace. Takato just sighed.

"...Never mind..."

_Here's my heart, no need to worry_

_The stars above, shine bright in the night_

_Just call my name if you're feeling blue_

_Cheer up, I'll be with you _

"HALLUJUAH! We made it!" Moriko exclaimed just as the rest of the Ojamajos came up, and she instantly brightened up at the sight of Akemi. "AKEMI-CHAN! You're alright!"

"O-Oh, Moriko-chan..." was all Akemi had time to get out just as the florist glomped her. "I-It's good to see you!"

"Well, that was certainly interesting..." Fujio commented just as Tooru and Leon joined him. "Let's do this again soon... it was actually a lot of fun being with Hazuki-chan and Akemi-chan..."

The other two just nodded along in agreement.

"What was the point of this anyway?" Tamaki wondered as she folded her arms, groaning. "Shinoya-san should have an entire plan, right?"

"Tamaki-san, don't you know what tonight is?" Momoko asked, confused. "And isn't this a beautiful view?"

"Beautiful...?"

And then it started, stars flying across the night sky overhead.

_Here's your heart, I'm not feeling lonely_

_We can make it, hope our dreams will all come true_

_Go on, smile for you and me_

"That's right! This meteor shower is what I wanted to show everyone! This test of courage was fake!" Yuki exclaimed as she rushed up, extending her arms. "Surprise, everyone! For passing that pseudo test, you get to make one wish!"

"I... It's beautiful..." Fuuka murmured along with a smiling Setsuna. "Alright... I wish to...!"

"I just wish I could see the colors... It's still pretty though..." Tsukino murmured as Yuta looked at her curiously before smiling and making his own wish.

"There are enough wishes for everyone..." Shiori murmured as she shut her eyes and made a prayer.

Yada could only nod.

"Saiki-kun, you have a wish or two, don't you?" Akatsuki wondered as he reached out and gripped his sibling's hand. "Feel free to make them... but be fast. You need to repeat your wish three times."

"That's impossible... but it's a nice idea."

_I wanted to see this with Saiki-kun... but I also want to be with Saiki-kun forever... but now, it's not just Saiki-kun that I want to be with now..._ Yuki looked around, smiling when Doremi winked at her in the midst of wishing as was everyone else making their silent wishes, and the black witch giggled lightly. _I want to be with these girls for a long, long, long time... I've learned so much... but there's still a lot more to learn!_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she murmured, clasping her hands in a prayer. "I wish to stay..."

_Forever, forever, forever._

_-Lessons All Learned-_

(Footage: We slowly zoom into a table that's practically buried under a ton of photos of Yuki and the rest of the witch apprentices, and a few duo shots just as a pen with Shinoya Yuki's name engraved in it rolls by over the photographs.)

_Mijikaitemo yoku shiranai_

_(I don't understand at all, even though I'm by your side)_

(Footage: The black witch is seen sleeping and resting on her desk with her head nestled rather comfortably in her arms, her shoulders rising gently as she yawns quietly and begins to dream.)

_Tameiki shinpai wo nosete_

_(I sigh worriedly from my heart,)_

(Footage: On one side of the screen, we see Yuki meeting Doremi for the first time as the black witch beams and starts shaking the pink witch's hands repeatedly, followed soon enough by an image of the blond tilting her head to the side and smiling brightly and says 'it's nice to meet you'.)

_Kono machi nukeru ashita wo omou_

_(At the thought of leaving this city tomorrow)_

(Footage: It switches to a memory of Yuki glomping Onpu as the rest of the girls look a little surprised only for the purple witch to laugh good-naturedly and quickly lean nicely into the black witch's arms. The rest of the girls soon all smile brightly as well.)

_Nanika itta yo nanika umegaii_

_(I wish you would say something)_

(Footage: Saiki perks up as he turns around to face a rather blushing Yuki who had probably just confessed her love to him again for the umpteenth time. The black witch blinks, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering rather expectantly as the black-haired wizard just smiles fondly.)

_Yume wo mita kedo oboetenai no_

_(Even though I had a dream, I can't remember it)_

(Footage: Another memory of Majoren patting a much younger Yuki on the head appears only to be quickly replaced by the Misora wizards as Kazuki glomps the witch cheerfully, with Akio lightly touching her arm as well as Naoki and Kazuo placing their hand on her shoulders. They all laugh.)

_Wasurete furi ga te tada to oshienai de_

_(Please don't tell me I can't pretend to forget)_

(Footage: Yuki's eyes then flicker open as she sits up, looking at the photographs in slight surprise and focusing her attention on a particular photo that has her with the entire group including all of the wizards and even Poppu with her and Saiki standing side by side with the black wizard looking surprisingly sheepish. A tear drop soon splatters onto the photo, and it's revealed to be a stunned Shinoya with tears welling up in her eyes and soon trickling down her cheeks without any explanation as she quickly wipes them away and then smiles brightly and laughs.)

_Massugu na kimochi ga mae wo miteru yorokobi wo miteru_

_(I look forward with sincere feelings, looking towards joy)_

(Footage: All of the girls' smiles flash by one by one and we switch to the Nanimokamo Mahou-Dou just as Doremi flips the sign close and they all do high-fives, all of their grins flashing by rather quickly before switching to later where Yuki is standing all alone in front of the magic shop and looks at her hand that she used in the high-five with slight surprise before holding it close to her heart and just smiling in relief with her eyes shut.)

_Mayoi ga shita Ride Ride Rise..._

_(Erasing doubt, Ride Ride Rise...)_

(Footage: The witch apprentices all fly into the air happily, ending with Doremi and Yuki as they laugh with one another and wrap arms around each other's shoulders as they all zoom happily off into the sunset on their brooms.)

_Massugu ni kaze ga egaku kaikisen_

_(The onward wind paves the route to return)_

(Footage: The wizards can all be seen looking up at the sunset in surprise just as Saiki perks up as if in confusion just as Akatsuki glances questionably at him and surprisingly enough, the black-haired wizard just slowly smiles widely, laughing a little.)

_Kiga tsuitara_

_(Upon finding out)_

(Footage: It fades back into the black witch's room where Meme is sleeping on top of the bed while Yuki is back at her desk.)

_Ah tokimeki nemuru mae ni_

_(Ah, before the wavering feelings fall asleep,)_

(Footage: The blond appears to be scribbling something down and then smiles brightly at her handiwork when she's done, and soon holds up the picture.)

_Hayaku hayaku_

_(Hurry, hurry)_

(Footage: It's revealed that along with the date that the picture was taken, Yuki had also written "Me, Saiki-kun, the wizards, and all of my dearest friends" in rather clear whimsical script across the top.)

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Wait, wait! The Tomo-DACHI segment isn't over! We haven't even gotten to the real adventure!_

_Moriko: And whose fault is that?_

_Yuki: Oh, sorry..._

_Akemi: P-Please remain patient, everyone... we'll be back, of course..._

_Hazuki: But thank you for being with us to this point! You're amazing!_

_Aiko: Way to go, friend!_

_Kurumi: Merci!_

_Momoko: Thank you very much!_

_Onpu: Next time, we'll be sure to excite you!_

_Hana: Hana-chan will do her best~!_

_Poppu: Hey! I'm going to be there too!_

_Doremi: Arigatou, minna-san!_

_Yuki: So, next time we see you... It's a whole new adventure and a whole new story! Just remember, friendship comes first... always! Be sure to cherish it because it might not last forever!_

_Kurumi: That's not the correct tagline, but whatever. We'll be with you until the end!_

_All The Ojamajos: See you next time~!_

* * *

(1) – Conan as in Conan Edogawa... Detective Conan. That kid. I shouldn't have to explain who Holmes is. Actually, Saiki didn't really need to use his reasoning all that much to figure it out... He knows Yuki just that well.


End file.
